Amarte Duele
by Damian Malfoy
Summary: Hermione esta furiosa por que no es la unica premio anual. Draco esta furioso por que no quiere unirse a los mortifagos. Un juego. Una venganza. Una amor apasionado. Y una herida profunda que deja cicatrizes en cierto rubio. Reviews por favor.
1. Empieza el juego

-!Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes a un año mas en Hogwarts!-Dijo Albus Dombledore postrado enfrente de las mesas de las casas-Empecemos con la selección de los alumnos de primer año!-Y diciendo esto se sentó en el lugar que ocupa en la reunión-!Empecemos!

Minerva McGonagall empezó a en listar los nombre de los alumnos. Cada uno pasaba en cuanto oían su nombre. El resto de los años solo aguardaban para empezar el banquete ya que el viaje se les hizo bastante largo.

-Hermione, Hermione-Llamaba Lavander enfrente de ella pero aun lado de Ron.

La castaña al escuchar su nombre volteo a mirar a la dueña de la voz.

-¿Es cierto que te nombraron premio anual?-Pregunto antes de que dieran la noticia.

-Si, es cierto-Contesto.

-Felicidades-Exclamo Neville mirando a la ojimiel.

-Gracias Neville-Agradeció la joven mirando a este y luego a Harry quien no quitaba la vista de encima de la pelirroja esta lo ignoraba mientras platicaba con Thomas Deán.

-!Slytherin!-Grito el sombrero seleccionador. La mesa de esta casa aplaudieron alegremente. A excepción de Draco Malfoy.

Este estaba fuera del comedor solo pensando en su destino y de su miserable vida que tenia por delante. ¿No podía ver castigo mas grande que el de ser hijo de un maldito mal nacido como Lucius Malfoy?.

Después de terminar con la selección con un aplauso por parte del director los baquetees aparecían a la vista de todos los alumnos. Y sin previo aviso todos empezaron a devorar la comida como si no hubiesen comido en años. Todos cenaban tranquilamente, Hermione platicaba animadamente con Lavander, Parvati y Ginny de cómo les fue en el verano. Como típico de chicos Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus platicaban sobre el Quidditch y de chicas. Por otra parte los alumnos de primero se iban conociendo entre ellos. En este año hubo mas seleccionado en Slytherin que en otra casa. Al parece este año iba a hacer el mas pesado de todos no solo por los alumnos de ultimo años si no para todos. Por otra parte Pansy y su grupo de amigas platicaban de las modas que se impondrían en Hogwarts y otras cosas mas. Blaise, Vincent y Gregory platicaban sobre lo mismo que Harry y sus amigos; Quidditch. El que estaba alejado de todo eso era Draco. No es que no le importara pero simplemente hoy y parece que nunca tendrá cabeza para no dejar de pensar en su padre. Esta con sus brazos sobre la meza sin probar bocado pensando en lo que seria mas conveniente hacer antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Oye, Ginny-Hablo Parvati Patil-¿No crees que Draco regreso mas guapo de lo normal?-Pregunto la joven sin quitar la vista del rubio quien estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio.

-La verdad si-Contesto la pelirroja casi comiendo al ojigris con la mirada.

Hermione sonreía por la tontadas de su amigo Ron que al ver a sus amigas muy sonrientes le hablo.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto la castaña-¿Qué tanto miran?

-Al bombón que esta tras de ti-Contesto Parvati mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Hermione volteo a mirar al joven que tenia tan anonadas a sus amigas y lo que vio le desagrado por completo.

Draco tenia sus manos entre lazados sobre sus labios dándole un aspecto sexy y seductor. El rubio sintió como alguien lo miraba y como si supiera quien era dirigió su vista directamente a la castaña quien los observaba. Esto Draco no se lo esperaba y le devolvió una sonrisa seductora y burlona.

-Que desagradable-Espeto la ojimel virando su cabeza hasta sus amigas.

-!Viste Hermione!-Grito de emoción Patil-Te sonrió.

-Es una lastima por el por que yo no caeré en sus trampas-Finalizo la joven volviendo a la platica con sus amigos.

Draco borro la sonrisa al momento que la castaña giro su cabeza ignorándolo. Ya tendría tiempo para cobrárselas. Todos los alumnos platicaban pero fueron interrumpidos por la voz del director del colegio.

Todos prestaron atención.

-Bien alumnos-Empezó-Ya terminamos con la selección de alumnos de primer grados, por supuesto ya se ceno y solo me queda informarles al premio anual de este año, no uno si no dos, quiero que le den un grande aplauso a la señorita Hermione Granger de Griffyndor y al joven Draco Malfoy de Slytherin, de pie por favor- Ordeno el anciano.

Draco y Hermione se levantaron de sus asientos al escuchar las ordenes del director. Tanto Griffyndor y Slytherin no paraban de aplaudir por sus miembros. La castaña y el rubio se miraron pero rápidamente se ignoraron.

-Tomen asiento por favor-Dijo el longevo estos obedecieron-Vayan en paz la ceremonia a terminado-Y no paso ni un segundo cuando todo alumno ya estaba fuera del comedor.

Los perfectos de cada casa le indicaban a los alumnos de primero las instalaciones del castillo. Los demás años ya estaba dentro de sus casas desempacando sus cosas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Pido la cama de la ventana-Espeto Parvati apenas entrando al cuarto.

-Y yo la de la esquina-Aviso Lavander empezando a desempacar sus pertenencias- ¿Y tu Hermione?

-La que sea-Dijo la joven viendo la cama a un lado de la puerta-Esta, esta bien-Dijo señalándola.

Las chicas empezaron a desempacar sus pertenecías y arreglando todo para dormir.

-!¿Qué!?-Grito asustada Parvati quien al ver el horario sintió como el aire le faltaba.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Hermione un poco sobre saltada por la reacción de la joven.

-Mañana tenemos tres horas seguidas con Snape-Dijo a mas ya no poder.

-!Esto es injusto!-Exclamo Lavander mientras se tiraba sobre la cama molesta.

-Chicas, por favor, ya sabemos como trabaja Snape no puede ser tan malo-Espetaba la joven mientras acomodaba su ropa interior en un cajón.

-No y eso no es lo peor-Aviso la morena-Si no que son tres horas con Snape y para acabarla compartirla con Slytherin.

-!Es no puede ser!-Grito furica la ojimel al oír Slytherin-Aguantar a Snape y aparte al estupido Malfoy y su grupito maravilla, ¿Y cuando mas?

-El viernes es el mismo horario, así que nos tocara clase con ellos y con Snape-Finalizo dejándose caer en su cama.

-¿Tenemos mas clases con ellos?-Pregunto Lavander mirando a su amiga.

-Si, el miércoles dos horas con ellos en defensas, y…nada mas-Dijo.

-Perfecto, solo los veremos lunes, miércoles y viernes-Se consolaba la castaña sentándose en su cama.

-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que no eras la única premio anual y para colmo con el cuero de Malfoy?-Pregunto Parvati.

-Por que no le tome importancia-Dijo secamente la joven mirando su reloj !Por Merlín!-Exclamo-Son las 9:50 y a las 10:00 tengo ronda con Malfoy-Dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se dirigía hasta la salida de su habitación-Y les advierto de una vez, si sorprendo a alguien de ustedes fuera de la sala cuando no es el horario aun que sean de mi casa les bajare punto ¿Estamos?-Pregunto la joven en le marco de la puerta.

-Pero hermione-

-Pero nada-Interrumpió esta.

-Esta bien-Contestaron resignada al ver que no convencerían ala castaña de lo contrario.

-Bien-Dijo-Nos vemos.

Y salio del cuarto dejando a sus migas molestas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry y Ron estaba en la misma habitación al igual que Neville, Thomas y Seamus. Como eran hombre ellos no necesitaban espacio como las chicas que sus cuarto eran de tres. Harry ocupo la cama de la ventana como siempre, Ron aun lado de el. Neville la cama de aun lado de la puerta y Seamus y Thomas las de las orillas. Todos estaba desempacando. Entonces Ron aprovecho que nadie les prestaba atención y le hablo a Harry.

-Harry-Susurro el pelirrojo este no escuchó a la primera-Harry-Insistía el ojiazul y el moreno volteo al llamado de su amigo.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto el joven volviendo a sus tareas.

-¿No crees que es mejor que mi hermana se entere de una vez por todas?-Le pregunto el ojiazul mirando a su mejor amigo este al escuchar la pregunta viro su cabeza para mirarle.

-!Estas loco!-Dijo Harry con los dientes apretados.

-Mas loco estarás tu si no se lo confiesas-Espeto el chico asegurándose de evitar la atención de sus compañeros de cuarto.

Estos al parecer no se dieron cuenta de la discusión de sus amigos que seguían entrados en sus actividades. Después miro al ojiverde.

-Escucha-Ordeno el pelirrojo-Si no fueses mi amigo y no te estimara tanto, yo ya te hubiese partido la cara-Confeso el joven muy seguro de sus palabras.

Las palabras Ron le llegaron al corazón a su amigo que a la vez estaba que se lo llevaba el mismo demonio y por que no, también Voldemort.

-Lo se…¿Qué quieres que haga Ron?-Pregunto el muchacho desesperado.

El ojiazul iba a contestar cuando una voz los interrumpo. Los aludíos mirando al dueño de esa voz.

-Chicos jugaremos ajedrez mágico en la sala común ¿Quieren venir?-Pregunto Thomas Deán mirando a los chicos al igual que Neville y Seamus.

-No, gracias-Contesto Harry cortante al mismo tiempo que aventaba contra la cama una de sus camisas mostrando molestia hacia el chico.

-Bajamos en un minuto-Finalizo Ron notando la actitud de su amigo hacia el joven de color.

Este solo alzo las cejas como diciendo como quieren y salido del cuarto con sus dos amigos tras de el.

-¿Qué te sucede con Thomas?-Le pregunto su amigo observando como este pateaba lo primero que se encontró a la vista-!Tranquilo Hermano!-Dijo Ron sacado un poco de onda por la actitud de su amigo.

-!Lo que pasa es que ese estupido le coquetea a mi novia enfrente de mis narices!-Grito el joven furico recordando la escena donde Ginny se dejo besar en la mejilla con ese imbecil.

-¿Estas seguro que aun es tu novia?-Le cuestiono el chico mirando fijamente al joven de ojos esmeraldas.

-No empieces de nuevo-Espeto el moreno fastidiado por la insistencia de su amigo mientras terminaba de acomodar sus cosas en su lugar.

-No, no empieces tu Harry-Se defendió el chico-Si no hablas con mi hermana lo antes posible la perderás para siempre-Esto hizo que el corazón de ojiverde se acelerara del miedo de solo pensar en ello.

Harry se sentó en su cama mientras se llevaba sus manos a su cabello (Lo usaba como en cuarto año) pensando en como hablar con la pelirroja. Luego recargo sus brazos sobre sus rodillas mirando la ventana de aun lado de su cama.

-¿Qué quieres que le diga?-Le pregunto a su amigo-Que me encontré con Cho en el verano y tu vimos una aventura y a consecuencia de una calentura ella esta esperando un hijo mió-Dijo el joven desesperado-¿Eso quieres que le diga?

-Claro-Contesto Ron-Dile la verdad y tal ve y ella…-Pero el moreno lo interrumpió.

-El tal vez no existe, Ron-Dijo Harry mirándolo fijamente-Si hablo con ella la perderé para siempre.

-Si no hablas con ella, también-Finalizo Ron mientras se levantaba de su sitio y caminaba hacia la puerta para poder ir a jugar un poco de ajedrez mágico con sus compañero pero la voz de Harry lo detuvo.

-Ron-Llamo el chico a su amigo este detuvo su andar y lo miro-Gracias-Agradeció el moreno.

-¿Por qué?-Le pregunto extrañado.

-Por aguantarme en este estado y ser el mejor amigo-Le sonrió y después se recostó en su cama tratando de meditar como hablaría con su amada.

-No hay por que-Finalizo el pelirrojo mientras salía del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si para dejar a su amigo solo con sus pensamientos.

Ron tenia razón. Si no hablaba con Ginny la perdería y si hablaba también. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. No sabia que hacer, parecía que todo el mundo estaba en contra de el. Pero de lo único que estaba seguro era que no quería una vida sin la pelirroja pero no encontraba justificación para lo que hizo mas bien no la había. Lo que paso con Cho fue simplemente una calentura que no pudo controlar. Amaba a la ojiazul pero su cuerpo fue mas poderoso que el y se dejo llevar por la tentación. Y por su torpes la asiática estaba esperando un hijo de el. Por un lado estaba el amor que sentía por la pelirroja y por otro el de corresponderle a Chang. Tenia sus brazos detrás de su cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente como si de una pesadilla se tratase y que cuando los abriera despertara de ella. Pero para su mala suerte no era así. Abrió los ojos y aun seguía en su cama y en el castillo. No supo como se dejo llevar, pero lo hecho, hecho esta y no hay vuelta atrás. Y sin querer se fue quedando profundamente dormido solo con la imagen de la mujer de sus sueños de nombre Ginebra Weasley.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El humo de su boca salía a los segundos que entra por esta. El cigarro hacia que todo sus músculos y cuerpo se relajaran por completo y por supuesto olvidara todo lo que estaba pasando en su asquerosa y patética vida. Aun que todo el colegio digiera que era muy afortunado al ser descendiente de una Prestigiosa familia como la de los Malfoy's para el era un castigo por parte de Merlín. Nunca pensó que su vida se transformaría en una infierno que lo quemaba vivo por dentro y fuera sin escapatoria alguna. Draco Malfoy estaba sentado a la luz de la luna esperando ala sabelotodo para que empezaran sus rondas nocturnas.

-¿Qué no sabes que en este colegio no se puede fumar?-Preguntó la voz de Hermione Granger haciendo acto de presencia ante el rubio un poco molesta por lo que el ojigris estaba haciendo.

Draco al escuchar la voz de la castaña rodó los ojos y la ignoro por completo mientras seguía fumando su cigarro sin ni siquiera mirarla. La ojimel al ver como el rubio la ignoraba por completo hablo de nuevo pero estaba vez todo Hogwarts la escucho.

-!¿Podrías apagar esa cosa?!-Grito la joven furica por la actitud del rubio.

Este al oír el grito que pego la castaña se levanto de su lugar y se encamino hasta llegar enfrente de la joven y detuvo su andar. Hermione sintió temor al ver la expresión de rostro del rubio sin saber que haría a continuación y lo miro directamente a los ojos al igual que este. Draco tomo el cigarro entre sus dedos y exhalo de este mientras lo retiraba. La ojimel seguía cada movimiento del rubio y este no le quitaba la vista de encima. Entonces Draco decidió darle su regalo de bienvenida. Y sin previo aviso soltó el humo de su boca y se lo aventó en la cara a la castaña esta al sentir como el humo invadía sus fosas nasales empezó a toser descontroladamente. Draco sonrió al lograr su objetivo y después tiro el cigarrillo en el piso y luego lo apago son su pie.

-¿Qué no te enseñaron modales?-Pregunto la joven tranquilizando su toser.

-Si-Contesto-Pero no para los sangre sucias-Hermione le dirigió una mirada asesina pero no objeto por el comentario.

-Mira lo único que quiero hacer es terminar de una vez con esto para poderme ir a la cama y descansar-Espeto la joven ya mas tranquila-Tu patrullaras los pasillos uno, dos y tras mientras hago lo mismo pero con el cuatro, cinco y seis-Ordeno la joven interponiendo distancia entre el rubio y ella ya que este estaba a escasos centímetros de ella.

-A mi nadie me da ordenes ratón de biblioteca-Empezó a atacar el joven molesto.

-Pues si no te gusta mis ordenes te puedes largar ahora mismo-Se defendió la castaña esta sabia que este era el punto débil del rubio; Recibir ordenes.

-!Bien!-Grito el ojigris tomando camino lejos de la joven-Me voy y quédate con tu mugroso puesto que yo no lo ocupo-Dijo.

-No puedes renunciar a el Malfoy-Informo la joven mirando como este detenía su andar y la miraba.

-!Claro que puedo y lo haré!-Pero no se dio cuenta que detrás de el estaba Severus Snape con los brazos cruzados.

-Buenas noches-Saludo el maestro de pociones mirando a Hermione y luego a Draco.

-Buenas noches profesor-Saludo la castaña mirando al rubio mientras les sonreía con triunfo.

Draco hizo una mueca de fastidio y se viro para mirar a su padrino.

-Buenas noches-Saludo el rubio mirando hacia otro lado fastidiado, primero por la castaña y luego por su profesor.

-¿Sucede algo?-Les pregunto a ambos.

-Nada profesor-Contesto Hermione mirándolo.

Draco no dijo nada por que no se le daba la gana pero miro como su padrino lo miraba diciéndole que contestara cosa que hizo.

-¿Joven Malfoy?-Le pregunto.

-No, no sucede nada-Dijo molesto mientras desviaba su vista hacia un lugar desconocido del pasillo.

-Bien-Contesto-Le aviso que como premios anuales que son, mis clases siempre serán las primeras horas así que podrán llegar 10 minutos tardes, ni un minuto mas ni menos ¿Correcto?-Pregunto de nuevo.

-Claro profesor-Contesto Hermione mirando a Draco.

Este no contesto y Snape no insistió mas ya que conocía muy bien a su ahijado.

-Con permiso y buenas noches-Se despido mientras tomaba camino directamente hacia su oficina.

Draco y Hermione observaron como su maestro desapareció de sus vistas y entonces Hermione encontró el momento perfecto para molestar al ojigris del cual se arrepentiría mas tarde.

-¿Decía Malfoy?-Pregunto la joven burlescamente.

-!cierra la boca, estupida!-Espeto Draco con coraje y paso por un lado de ella golpeando su hombro con en suyo para poder ir a sus rondas.

-!Ten mas cuidado, hurón!-Le grito ya que el muchacho estaba bastante lejos. Esta se llevo su mano hasta su hombro tratando de calmar el dolor ya que este le golpeo con fuerza.

Después de una hora y media la castaña y el rubio se encontraron de nuevo en el mismo lugar que hace unas horas. Hermione llego hasta el lugar y Draco ya estaba en el sentado como lo encontró al principio y haciendo lo mismo.

-¿Qué no entiendes?-Pregunto la joven al ver como el rubio expulsaba el humo por sus labios-Aquí no se puede fumar.

-Cállate-Le espeto el joven harto de oír los reclamos de la castaña.

-A mi nadie me calla y menos un hijo de papi-Esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Draco al escuchar las palabras de la ojimiel tiro el cigarro al piso y se levanto de su lugar mientras pisaba el tranquilidad que era el cigarro. Hermione se asusto al ver que el rubio venia hacia ella pero no escapo de el. La tomo por los hombros haciéndole Daño.

-!No vuelvas a llamarme hacia!-Grito fuera de si. La muchacha se asusto mas al ver la cara roja del ojigris.

-!Basta, me haces daño!-Dijo la castaña tratando de liberarse de las manos del joven.

-!Es lo que quiero!-Expreso el rubio mirando los ojos color miel de la joven. Y pudo observar como las lagrimas de esta pedían a gritos salir. Eso era lo que Draco no soportaba; Ver llorar a una mujer, sea cual sea su sangre. Y sin previo aviso la libero y se separo de ella dándole la espalda.

-!Eres un maldito!-Dijo Hermione mirando la espalda del chico. Este te paso sus manos entre su cabello-!No cabe duda que eres igual a tu padre!-Y Draco ya no aguanto os insultos de la ojimiel que se le dejo ir en sima de nuevo.

-!Cállate!-Grito con rabia-!No me compares y menos si no me conoces!-Escupía con odio. Algo que la joven noto de inmediato. Ya sabia por donde darle.

-!claro que eres igual a el!-Grito de nuevo-!No solo…-Pero todos los insultos de la joven fueron interrumpidos por los labios del ojigris sobre los suyos.

Draco no supo por que pero no sabia como callar los insultos de la joven sin que se dejara llevar por la ira y el odio y la matara a golpes de una ves por todas. Luego miro los labios carnosos de la joven y sin pensarlo y menos meditarlo se lanzo sobre ellos. Hermione al sentirlos no hizo nada mas que quedarse quieta y paralizada. Jamás en su vida se imagino que el Gran Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, egoísta, soberbio, arrogante, déspota y sobre todo orgullo la llegar a besar sin pretexto alguno. Y lo pero del caso es que ella le correspondía de manera cooperarte. Draco dejo de ejercer presión sobre los hombros de la joven y los llevo hasta la cintura de esta apretándola mas contra su cuerpo. Hermione por inercia llevo sus brazos al cuello del joven rodeándolo con ellos para profundizar el beso. Después de varios minutos Draco rompió el ósculo mirando los ojos aun cerrados de y sonrio con orgullo.

La castaña al ya no sentir los labio del rubio abrió sus ojos topándose con la sonrisa estupida de Malfoy y esto hizo que toda su sangre hirviera de rabia.

-¿Te gusto?-Pregunto descaradamente el ojigris aun abrazando a la joven por la cintura no queriéndola soltar aun.

Hermione forcejeo contra el joven sin éxito alguno.

-!Suéltame!-Ordeno enojada. Draco iba a reprocharle pero deshecho la idea por completo y la soltó al momento.

La ojimel al sentirse liberada tomo camino a su sala común pero el rubio la capturo de un hombro y hablo.

-Admite que te gusto y que quieres mas, sangre sucias-Esta era le mejor venganza que el rubio saboreo con todo su ser.

La muchacha tenia ganas de llorar no por lo que le dijo el imbecil si no por que lo que decía era mas que cierto pero jamás lo admitiría.

-!jamás!-Grito la castaña y sin previo aviso deposito una fuerte bofetada a la mejilla del ojigris. Este al sentir el impacto libero a la joven y esta salio corriendo al momento.

Draco se llevo su mano a la zona golpeado y luego dirigió su vista por el camino donde la joven desapareció. Y luego sonrió con orgullo.

-Bien-Hablo-Si quieres Guerra Granger, guerra tendrás-Dijo mientras se encaminaba hasta su sala común para descansar-Esto es solo el principio-Finalizo el rubio mientras desaparecía entre las sombras del castillo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Holaaaa! pues como se los prometí. Aquí estoy de regreso con una nueva historia de mi pareja favorita. Primero que nada quiero comunicarles que al parecer y hasta ahorita el final de Esquecimento a gusta mucho y la verdad me alegra saber eso por que yo no me quede muy convencida que digamos pero hice todo lo posible por que gustara y creo que logre mi objetivo. Bueno volviendo al tema, leímos como Harry y sus amigos se la pasaron en el banquete de bienvenida, la actitud de Draco y la verdad de por que Harry no fue a formalizar su noviazgo con la pelirroja, esto se pone cada vez mas bueno, bueno y sobre todo las escenas mas importantes de la historia las de Draco&Hermione. Me encanto como me quedo la escena del beso ¿Qué opinan ustedes?. Espero actualizar pronto, bueno eso depende de ustedes si quieren que actualice rápido, me despido.

Agradecimientos:

**Cristhy Granger:** Madre!!! Pues la verdad no te vas a querer despegar de la compu cuando leas los siguientes capítulos y si!! Es un Draco a mi estilo jajaja. Te amo y espero y me sigas leyendo.

: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Presisamente me acorde de esa peli y de ahí saque el titulo pero la verdad no tiene nada que ver con el fic solo que estan muy relacionados.

**__payOyiiZz:** Gracias nena. Siempre pendiente de mis actualizaciones, respondo tu duda, Astoria Greengrass es la esposa de Draco Malfoy en los libros de J.K. Besos.

**Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha:** Mcuhas gracias por tu comentario Linda.

**La Flacu:** Pues aquí esta tu capi espero y te haya gustado, espero tu comentario. Besos y saludos.

Y a todos los que me leen desde las sombras. Gracias.


	2. No acepto

La noche era calida y fría a la vez. Los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban bajos las penumbras de la luna y el lago estaba a su mayor esplendor. El primer día desde que los alumnos pisaron el colegio, para ellos había sido el día mas agotador de sus vidas y los que se venían. Todos descansaban en sus respectivas habitaciones para poder reunir energía ya que en pocas horas empezaran su primer día de clases de muchos días mas. Sin embargo, había una persona que por mas que trataba no podía conciliar el sueño. La imágenes del beso con cierto rubio invadían de nuevo su mente.

Hermione Granger cambiaba de posición para dormir pero eso no le ayudaba en nada que las imágenes se desaparecieran por completo. La castaña azoto sus brazos a sus costados y abrió los ojos maldiciéndose así misma por no poder dejar de pensar en el estupido hurón de Malfoy. La ojimel se quedo quieta por unos segundos haber si así podría conciliar el sueño pero nada. Cerro los ojos fuertemente y esto hizo que la escena volviera su mente. Sus labios junto a los suyos fundidos en un solo beso. Un beso lleno de pasión y no de odio. Un beso que parecían dos enamorados demostrándose su amor a todo lo que da. Un beso que despertó en ella emociones que nunca imagino sentir y mucho menos que existieran. Con un solo beso sintió como tocaba el cielo en los brazos de ese condenado platino. Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe y se enderezo hasta quedar sentada en la cama. Observo que el cuarto estaba en total oscuridad solo la luz de la luna se asomaba por la ventana que estaba enfrente de ella arriba de donde dormía una de sus compañeras. Pudo divisar como Lavander dormía placidamente y al parecer soñaba. Luego dirigió la vista hasta Parvati quien hacia lo mismo. Luego la dirigió hasta el reloj de cabecera que tenia aun lado.

-2 de la mañana-Murmuro la ojimel recostándose de nuevo para poder dormir-Deja de soñar pesadillas, Hermione-Se decía a si misma la joven llevándose sus manos a su cara-Mañana tienes que levantarte temprano para ir a clases- Y diciendo esto cerro los ojos pero con poco éxito de conciliar el sueño rápido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A unos metros de distancia en diferentes casas y camas y sobre todo sociedad se encontraba cierto rubio con insomnio al igual que la castaña. Draco tenia una almohada en su cara para poder dormir, ya que siempre hacia esto cuando no podía dormir, pero para su mala suerte este remedio no funciono ahora. Y con coraje, al ver que no funciono, con fuerza aventó la almohada por algún lugar de su habitación. Si, suya ya que como era el príncipe de Slytherin el tenia su propio cuarto solo, sin nadie que lo molestara en las noches. El ojigris abrió los ojos sintiendo como estos exigían estar cerrados pero el no podía mantenerlos así por la falta de sueño. Se llevo una mano a su cabello mientras se lo jalaba por el coraje que sentía y mas por no poder dormir solo de pensar en los labios carnosos de cierta castaña de ojos miel. ¿Cómo una estupida sangre sucia e insignificante le quitaba el sueño? Ni el mismo lo sabia a ciencia cierta. Se quedo quieto unos minutos para ver si así si lograba dormir pero nada de nada. Se llevo sus manos a su cara masajeando sus ojos después se enderezo y recargo su espalda en su cabecera mirando hacia la ventana por donde la luz de la luna se atrevía a asomarse. La observo por unos minutos imaginado como seria tener a la castaña en sus brazos y con la luz de la luna iluminándonos.

-¿!Que te pasa Draco?!-Se gritaba el joven a si mismo mientras apretaba sus puños-Es una insignificante escoria- Se traba de convencer el muchacho pero era todo lo contrario.

Las imágenes del beso se apoderaron de su mente. Los labios de la joven contra los suyos y los brazos de esta sobre su cuello y apretándolo mas para llegar mas adentro de su boca. Después sus pensamientos subieron de tono haciendo que la entrepierna del rubio empezara a palpitar. Y esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Draco se maldijo mas de lo normal y borro todos esos pensamientos impuros de su cabeza. Se recostó de nuevo en su cama tratando de saber como dejar de pensar en esa condenada que le quitaba el sueño.

_-Acéptalo, te mueres de deseo por ella-Se decía mentalmente el rubio._

-!Claro que no!-Grito en voz alta el joven.

_-Claro que si-Decía su conciencia._

-Jamás, primero muerto-Dijo.

_-Como quiera, pero te aseguro que caerás en la tentación pronto._

Draco se puso a meditar las cosas un rato y llego a una conclusión.

-Bien, si mi cuerpo aclama el suyo, pues que a si sea-Y diciendo esto se quedo dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-!7:00 A.M!-Grito Hermione granger al ver el reloj de su cabecera. Se levanto como resorte directo al cuarto de baño para poderse bañar antes de ir a clases, si es que llegaba-Maldita sea-Dijo la joven mientras se deshacía de su pijama y se metía bajo la regadera.

Después de unos minutos salio hacia su cuarto mientras se vestía lo mas rápido posible. Miro el reloj que indicaban las 7:10 y rápidamente con algo de magia se seco el cabellos y se acomodo sus rizos. Se miro al espejo y después tomos sus útiles y salio como rayo hacia el salón de clases. Bajo, no, mejor dicho brinco las escaleras para salir corriendo hasta la clase que para su desgracia era la de Snape. En el camino no falto con quien se tropezara por lo nerviosa que estaba de llegar tarde. Llego hasta la puerta y luego la abrió con cuidado. Asomo la cabeza y observo que el profesor estaba de espaladas. Se le ocurrió la brillante idea de entrar de puntitas pero fallo en el intento. Los demás alumnos leían en silencio.

Ron golpeo el brazo de Harry para llamar la atención de su amigo. Este volteo a ver a su amigo y este le señalo con la vista la llegada de su amiga. El moreno y el pelirrojo observaba como la joven entraba y cerraba la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido pero la voz de su profesor la sorprendió.

-Llega tarde Señorita Granger-La voz de Snape resonó en toda la habitación ya que todo estaba en silencio.

Hermione miro hasta su profesor pero este estaba de espaldas. Pero luego de unos segundo se giro.

-Profesor, yo…-Pero fue interrumpida por este.

-No trate de cubrir su irresponsabilidad con excusas tontas-Agredía el longevo. Hermione solo se limitaba a guardad silencio-No se por que McGonagall la ascendió a Premio anual si no se responsabiliza de sus actos. ¿Por qué no aprende de su compañero?, el joven Malfoy llego aquí a las 7 en punto a pesar de que tuvieron ronda.

-Profesor pero si son las 7:15-Espeto la joven.

-No, ya no-Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios-Son las 7:17 así que haga el favor de retirarse de mi clase antes de que le baje puntos por su irresponsabilidad.

-Pero si usted me entretuvo con su sermón-Dijo la ojimel a la defensiva- Eran las 7:15 cuando llegue.

-10 puntos menos para Griffyndor, ahora retírese-Y diciendo esto se giro para seguir con la clase.

Hermione observo como Ron y Harry la miraban pero no les hizo caso. Se dio la vuelta para poder salir pero no pudo evitar ver a cierto rubio quien estaba sentado en la primera fila hasta el ultimo. Este también la miraba. Draco al darse cuenta clavo la vista en sus ojos y con burlas le sonrió y le levanto las cejas. Esto hizo que la joven hirviera, le quito la vista de encima y con un azoton de puerta indico que ya estaba fuera. Severus Snape solo se limito a observar el lugar por donde la castaña salio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-!Como lo odio!-Grito la joven en el pasillo que daba directo al comedor.

Después de salir del aula se dirigió hasta el comedor. No podía crees que perdió una clase con el estupido de Snape. Era injusto, si el no la hubiera entretenido con su sermón de "soy el dios de la tierra", no la hubiera saca de la clase. Llego hasta le entrada de este y aventó sus libros en una banca que estaba cerca de la puerta. Y con enojo se sentó a un lado de sus libros mientras se tranquilizaba para que el enojo se le fuera por completo. Después de unos minutos se relajo sintiendo como el aire invadía de nuevo sus pulmones. Recordó todo la escena con Snape y para su desgracia hasta la de Malfoy. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese maldito a reírse de ella y en su cara? Era algo que hacia que todo las sangre le hirviera de rabia e impotencia de no poderse ir contra el ojigris y matarlo a golpes en ese mismo instante.

Observo su reloj de mano y miro que ya habían pasado dos horas y medias de la clase de pociones. Tomo sus libros y decidió tomar un paseo en el jardín para desabrirse un rato antes de que Harry y Ron salieran. Ya estando en el jardín decidió recórrelo todo para distraerse mas tiempo. Miro como alumnos de primer año se pasean embobados por todo los terrenos del colegio pareciendo que no había visto cosa mas hermosa que la que estaba frente a sus ojos. Sonrió al ver a un grupito de amigas secreteándose cosas y a otro grupito de niños observando a las niñas.

-Hormonas-Susurro la joven sonriendo y desviando la vista hacia el lago.

A pesar de tener muchos amigos tanto hombres como mujeres nunca había tenido a una persona sentimental con la cual contar todo el tiempo. En pocas palabras nunca había tenido novio. No era por que no quisiera si no por que ella no estaba lista aun para dar un paso tan importante. Ella estaba conciente de su belleza pero la verdad eso le importaba un cacahuate. Pero la verdad era que tenia miedo al fracaso. Miedo que al intentarlo no funcione y quede decepcionada de por vida. Y mas miedo al enamorarse. No quería sufrir, no lo desea para nada. No niega que su amor eterno es su mejor amigo Ron Weasley. Pero con el paso de los años de dio cuenta que solo era a causa de las hormonas. No estaba enamorada de el. Y aprendió a quererlo como un hermano. Pero todos estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de un joven.

-!Cuidado!-Se oyó el grito de un joven. Antes esto la castaña reacciono y observo como una pelota de fútbol americano venia directamente hacia ella. Se enderezo de su asiento pero antes de poder hacer algo un joven interpuso sus manos y capturo el objeto. La castaña solo atino a cerrar los ojos esperando el impacto del balón pero este nunca llego.

-Lo siento-Se disculpo.

Hermione abrió los ojos al momento y observo como un chico castaña y de ojos verdes le sonreía con nerviosismos.

-!Haber si te fijar para la próxima!-Grito la joven enojada mientras tomaba sus útiles y de disponía a marcharse. Pero la voz del joven la hizo detenerse.

-De verdad lo siento no era mi intención asustarte-Hermione cerro los ojos ante la disculpa y reacciono. Se viro para mirar al muchacho quien tenia un brazo en su cuellos mirándola.

-No-Contesto-Discúlpame tu a mi, es que he tenia mal día-Dijo mientras le sonreía. Esto hizo que el joven se sonrojara a mas no poder.

Obviamente la castaña no lo noto.

-Oh, Disculpa-Espeto el joven-Me llamo Taylor Bell mucho gusto-Se presento el muchacho entendiendo su mano para salir a la ojimiel.

-Mucho gusto-Contesto la joven aceptando el saludo- Yo soy…

-Hermione Granger-Termino el joven aun con la mano de la castaña entre la suya. Hermione lo miro confundida-Lo se por que en la cena de ceremonia te nombraron premio anual.

-Ah! Si, que torpe-Dijo mientras se soltaba del muchacho.

-!Taylor!-Se oyó el grito de unos de sus amigos-!Ya, vamos a jugar!-

Hermione Y Taylor miraron al joven que grito. Y la castaña puedo observar que eran cuatro chicos mas. Luego se miraron entre si.

-Bueno, yo, me tengo que ir-Dijo mirándola.

-No te preocupes-Decía la muchacha-Ve a jugar.

-Gusto en conocerte-Dijo el joven y ante esto como la mano de la castaña y deposito un beso suave en el dorso de esta-Espero volverte a ver-Y salio corriendo hasta sus amigos.

Hermione se quedo en impacto por el acto del joven. Y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo a mas ya no poder. Pero todo eso desaparecía al imaginarse que el que había besado su mano era un rubio de ojos grises.

-!Despierta Hermione!-Se decía la joven mientras azotaba una mano en su frente-¿Por qué no dejar de pensar en ese estupido de malfoy?-Y diciendo esto tomo camino hasta los edificios del colegio sabiendo que sus amigos ya había salido de clases.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione entro al edificio dirigiéndose hasta el salón de clases para buscar a sus amigos que de seguro ellos ya la estaban buscando. Iba sumida en sus pensamientos y sobre el chico que conoció. A decir verdad nunca en su vida o en lo que llevaba en el colegio lo había visto. Pero aun que fue poco lo que hablaron le cayo muy bien. Sonrió al recordad la escena donde se despidió de ella. Pero todos estos pensamientos fueron interrumpido por un apretón de brazo por parte de alguien.

Draco había salido del salón antes de que tocara el timbre indicando que la clase había concluido. Se acordó que tenia que ir a hacer algo a la biblioteca y tomo camino por el pasillo que conduce directo al comedor ya que era el mas corto para llegar al lugar. Iba arrancando suspiros por parte de las niñas de primer año y del resto de los años. El rubio se sentía el dios de la tierra el ver como las jovencitas se derretían por el. Pero la verdad no le tomo mucha importancia. Entonces vio lo que mas le importaba en ese momento; Hermione Granger. Sonrió al ver que la joven venia sola y distraída así que decido molestarla de una vez ¿Para que esperar hasta la ronda? Se dijo a si mismo. Se topo con ella y la jalo por el brazo. La tomo por el ante brazos y la acerco a el. Hermione al sentir el agarre dirigió sus ojos hasta su captor y lo que vio la disgusto por completo.

-Suéltame-Exigió la joven con los dientes apretados tratando de evitar la atención de los alumnos que estaba alrededor.

-¿Y si no me da la gana?-Pregunto el rubio con burla y arrogancia.

-Te juro que gritare-Espeto la joven mirando hacia los lados asegurándose que Harry y Ron no estuvieran cerca.

-No lo haría-Reto el muchacho con su estupida sonrisa en los labios.

-No me conoces-Amenazo la joven tratando se zafarse de la mano del rubio.

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada haciendo que la joven se enojara mas de lo que se enojo en la clase de Snape.

-¿Y dime Granger?-Dijo el ojigris acercando mas el cuerpo de la joven hacia el suyo-¿Tuviste sueños húmedos conmigo?-Pregunto con descaro mirando a la muchacha.

-¡Que te importa, madito hurón!-Contesto nerviosa por el acercamiento del platino pero lo disimulo bien ya que este no se dio cuenta de ello.

-Debí suponerlo-Dijo calculadoramente el ojigris acercando su rostro al de la castaña.

-No, de nuevo no-Se decía mentalmente la joven.

La castaña al ver la intenciones del rubio cerro los ojos esperando el beso pero ente nunca llego. Al abrir los parpados se topo con la cara de satisfacción del rubio; Su estupida sonrisa. Esto era inaudito.

-¿No me digas que pensaste que te besaría enfrente de todo el colegio?-Pregunto Draco soltando una carcajada que todos los alumnos del colegio notaron.

Hermione se sentía una estupida por llegar a creer eso. Tenia ganas de llorar, de golpear, de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Luego con los ojos vidriosos miro al platino a la cara. Este aun seguía con su sonrisa de estupido.

-Suéltame-Pedía la ojimel-Suéltame, Por favor-Dijo mientras una lagrima se le escapo de los ojos.

-¿Y si no quiero?-Pregunto el joven ya dejando de sonreír. Y sin querer observo la lagrima que resbalaba por la mejilla de la joven y sin saber por que sintió algo en el pecho. Algo que le apretaba el ¿Corazón?.

-¡Suéltala, Hurón!-Grito Ron llegando hasta la castaña y el rubio detrás de el venia Harry con el mismo semblante de enojo que el pelirrojo.

Draco soltó a la joven. No por que se lo grito Ron si no por que no quería ver a la castaña llorar. Hermione al sentirse liberada miro al rubio a los ojos. Este hizo lo mismo y pudo observar como la muchacha tenia la mirada cargada de odio. Odio hacia el.

-!No vuelvas a tocarla!-Grito Harry quedando unos centímetros de Draco.

-!No Cara rajada!-Grito con la misma furia que el moreno le gritaba-!Tu no vuelvas a gritarme a mi!

-Harry, basta-Hablo Hermione secándose la lagrima de su mejilla. Ni Harry ni Ron se dieron cuenta de ello, solo Draco.

-Pero Hermione-Hablo el ojiazul-Te esta molestando.

-He dicho que basta-Finalizo la castaña mirando al rubio-¿Me acompañan al comedor?-Pregunto tomando camino hasta este lugar.

Hermione se descuido y Harry y Ron se acercaron al ojigris.

-Vuelves a tocar o lastimar a nuestra amiga y te juramos que no te la vas a acabar-Amenazo Harry mirando a Draco directamente a los ojos.

-¿Y si no me da la gana hacerte caso?-Pregunto con una sonrisa de labios el platino.

-Inténtalo y lo sabrás-Finalizo Ron tomando camino hacia el comedor al igual que Harry.

Draco al ver que los dos jóvenes se alejaban se maldició a si mismo por no romperles las caras ahí mismo. Pero lamentablemente no podía hacerlo por su cargo. Y con furia se dirigió hasta su sala común jurándose que ni Potter y Weasley y mucho menos Granger se salvarían de esta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Segura que no te hizo nada?-Pregunto por quinta vez el pelirrojo quien estaba sentado enfrente de su amiga. Harry estaba aun lado de esta.

-Que no Ron-Contesto Irritada por la insistencia de su amigo.

Después de la desagradable escena con malfoy la castaña y sus amigos se dirigieron hacia sus próximas clases para su suerte ninguna de ellas les tocaba con Slytherin de nuevo. Después de terminar sus horario de clases se dirigieron al comedor para poder comer ya que se morían de hambre y mas la castaña ya que no desayuno por la llegada tarde con Snape.

-Pero ya sabes-Dijo el joven-Si ye hace algo tu nomás dinos y nosotros tomaremos cartas en el asunto.

-Ron, es muy lindo de tu parte-Decía-Pero creo que ya estoy bastante grandecita como para defenderme ¿no crees?

-Si, lo sabemos Hermione-Hablo Harry-Pero Malfoy no, nos da mucha confianza, bueno ya sabes por que-Dijo el ojiverde omitiendo ese detalle.

-Si lo se, pero aun así gracias

Después de esto terminaron de comer. Harry y Ron se pusieron a conversar de Quidditch. Hermione solo observaba como sus amigos se emocionaban al oír el comentario de otro. Después una pelirroja se acerco hasta su hermano y hablo.

-Ron-Dijo la joven llegando hasta este-Te llego esta carta de mama en la mañana-Dijo entregándole el sobre. Ron la tomo y la observo. Harry no quitaba la vista de encima de la pelirroja esta lo noto al momento pero en contra de su voluntad no le correspondió.

-Hola Ginny-Saludo la castaña.

-Que tal Hermione-Dijo mirándola-Bien me retiro-Y diciendo esto tomo camino hasta llegar a lado de una persona.

Harry siguió cada movimiento de la joven y sintió como la cabeza le explotaría al ver como su amada se sentaba a un lado de Thomas Deán. Desvió la vista y luego la clavo en su plato.

-¿Qué dice tu mama?-Pregunto Hermione al ver que el pelirrojo guardo la carta.

-Nada, solo quiere saber como llegamos al colegio-Dijo tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza de su vaso.

Entonces la ojimel noto el estado que adopto Harry al irse la pelirroja.

-¿Qué sucede?-Le pregunto la castaña al moreno.

El joven al oír la pregunta de su amiga levanto la vista y la clavo en la ventana que esta enfrente de el.

-Nada, ¿Por qué?-Evadiendo a su amiga.

-Harry, no soy una niña-Se defendió-¿Qué pasa entre tu y Ginevra?

Entonces dirigió su vista hacia su amiga clavando sus ojos verdes en los miel de esta. Se sentía un idiota al estar a si, es esa situación sin saber que hacer o decir. La castaña solo esperaba la respuesta de su amigo.

-No se de que hablas-Decía el joven mirando ahora a su amigo. Este le decía con la vista que le dijera de una vez la verdad a Hermione- Todo esta bien.

-Eso no es cierto-Harry la miro de nuevo-Si estuvieran bien, Ginny no estaría con Thomas y mucho menos dejaría que este le tocara la mejilla.

El moreno al escuchar esas palabras viro su vista hasta donde estaba la pelirroja y miro como Deán tocaba la mejilla de su amada. Ron se levanto de su lugar por que sabia que Harry no se quedaría quieto y se iría a golpes contra el moreno. Y efectivamente, el ojiverde ya estaba en camino hacia su hermana y su amigo. Llego hasta los jóvenes y sin previo aviso tomo a Thomas por el cuello de la camisa y lo levanto. Ginny observo la escena con miedo que también se levanto.

-!Harry, suéltalo!-Exigía la ojiazul.

-Tranquilízate Harry-Hablo Thomas con miedo del chico.

-!No vuelvas a tocar a mi novia!-Amenazo el moreno soltando al joven de color.

-!Yo no soy nada tuyo!-Grito la pelirroja mirando al ojiverde.

-!Claro que lo somos!-Dijo Harry mirando a Thomas este estaba detrás de Ginny.

-Chicos, Tranquilícense-Habló Hermione llagando hasta sus amigos- Este no es el lugar para estar discutiendo.

-Pues dile a este que no me ande haciendo escenas de celos delante de toda la escuela-Le dijo Ginny a la castaña refiriéndose al moreno y diciendo esto tomo a Deán del brazo y salio del comedor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry entro a su cuarto y pateo lo primero que tuvo al alcance. Sentía como la rabia y el coraje lo invadían completamente. Luego se sentó en su cama con sus manos en su cabello.

-Harry si no hablas con mi hermana y aclaran las cosas bien la perderás-Dijo el pelirrojo sentándose enfrente de su amigo en su cama.

-No puedo, Ron-Espeto el moreno mirándolo-Prefiero que todo quede cómo esta a que me odie por el resto de mi vida.

-Escucha-Ordeno-Si no hablas con ella te odiara de todas formas a si que yo creo que mejor lo hagas.

-No, no, no-Se quejaba el ojiverde acostándose por completo-No se qué hacer.

-Entiende, si tu no hablas con ella, le estas dando el derecho de que se busque a otro.

-!Eso jamás!-Grito Harry enderezándose al solo escuchar otro.

-Pues lamentablemente a si es-Dijo el pelirrojo levantándose de su cama y saliendo de nuevo.

Harry observo como su mejor amigo salía de su habitación dejándolo solo de nuevo.

-Creo que primero hay que hablar con Hermione-Dijo mientras se acostaba tratando de borrar las imágenes de su novia con ese imbecil.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Qué se cree?-Preguntaba la pelirrojo mientras entra al cuarto de la castaña. Después de la discusión que Harry tuvo en el comedor con Thomas, Harry y Ron se dirigieron a su cuarto y pues ella no quería andar sola en el colegio para no encontrarse a Malfoy. Esta leyendo un libro cunado entro su amiga,

-Esto es el colmo-Dijo Ginny enojada.

-Cálmate-Espeto la ojimel cerrando su libro para ponerle atención a su amiga.

-Bueno, pero no bien para hablar de Harry-Hermione la miro extrañada-vine a que me dijeras tu respuesta.

-¿Cuál respuesta?-La castaña se hizo la tonta para ver si así la libraba.

-No te vas a desafinar de mi haciéndote la tonta-Entonces la ojimel se rindió.

-No-Contesto.

-¿No que?-Pregunto asustada la ojiazul.

-No acepto tu juego, es una tontería, además yo no tengo corazón para hacer tal bajeza, no soy como el.

-Debí suponerlo-Dijo riendo-Aun que me decepciona por completo estoy de acuerdo en ello.

-Gracias por entenderme-Y diciendo esto abrazo a la pelirroja sin saber que cierto rubio la haría sufrir al grado de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

**Continuara……………..**

**Agradecimientos:**

Maring, Nilse, Cristhy Granger (Te amo amiga) y ___payOyiizZ.


	3. Cambio de Desicion Si acepto

¿Cómo se atrevía esa inmunda sangre sucia a llorar frente de el? Eso era lo que no soportaba; Ver llorar a una mujer, sea cual sea su clase o sangre. Iba directamente hacia su habitación. Después de la "Discusión" que sostuvo con cara rajada y la comadreja no tenia ánimos de nada. Llego hasta su sala común y dijo la contraseña dejándolo pasar. Entro a esta y se dirigió hasta su cuarto pasando por la sala y la chimenea topándose con la persona que menos quería ver.

-Hola, Draco-Saludo Astoria Greengrass sentada con su grupito de amigas en medio de la sala. Estas solo sonreirá como tontas al ver al rubio. Astoria era una rubia de ojos azules zafiros como la noche. No era de negar que poseía una belleza envidiable por parte de sus amigas y el resto de las chicas del colegio. Pero ni eso lograría que Draco le hiciera caso.

El ojigris solo se digno a dirigir su vista hacia la chica y rápidamente ignorarla por completo pasando de largo para poder llegar a su habitación.

La rubia solo se limito a tornar casa de desilusión y decepción por la indiferencia del platino que la traía loca.

Draco llego hasta su destino y entro en este. Cerro la puerta y luego se dirigió a su cama para tomar un descanso ya que dentro de poco tendría ronda con Granger. Se recostó sobre sus brazos detrás de su nuca mientras postraba su vista en el techo de su alcoba. Y sin poder evitarlo la imagen de la castaña llorando se apodero de su mente y se maldijo mil veces por haberla hecho llorar.

Sonrió al recordar como la joven cerro sus ojos esperando que sus labios de apoderara de los suyos. Y lo peor de todo es que el estuvo a punto de ceder ante la insinuación de la ojimel pero no. No podía dejar que nadie los viese en esa situación tan…compremetedora. No sabia por que pero la castaña se aparecía en cada instante en sus pensamientos. Se supone que debería de sentir asco pero la verdad era todo lo contrario.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de borrar todos los pensamientos que tuviesen que ver con cierta castaña de ojos miel. Se quedo quieto unos segundo y las imágenes de la castaña fueron remplazadas por una rubia de ojos zafiros. Ahora tenia un problema mas; Astoria Greengrass. Estaba seguro que la chiquilla no perdería oportunidad para estarle fastidiando día y noche. Ella ya sabia sobre las intenciones de su padre hacia ella y esta muy sacrificada estaba dispuesta a aceptar ser su esposa.

Pero lastima que se quedara con las ganas por que el jamás cederá ante tal locura. Además la rubia ni le simpatizaba y mucho menos le caía bien ni siquiera le pasaba como para tener sexo con ella. Pero todos esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en su puerta. Este solo se limito a mirar la puerta pero sin emitir un "pase" o "adelante".

La puerta fue abierta por una morena de ojos verdes quien asomo su cabella primero para verificar que el rubio estuviese ahí. Draco se limito a mirarla y luego desvías su vista hacia su ventana.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Pregunto un poco apenada ya que el platino le dirigió una vista fría e indiferente. La morena se imagino que el ojigris estaba molesto con ella ya que no le dijo a el primero sobre su iniciación. Como no recibió nada por parte del muchacho se paso por si sola.

Entro por completo al cuarto y cerro la puerta. Se dirigió hasta donde estaba el rubio y luego lo miro. Este seguía con su vista en la ventana. El silencio de apodero de la habitación ninguno de los dos hablaba solo se limitaban a estar en sus posiciones. Después de unos segundos donde el silencio reino la habitación la voz de Draco saco de sus pensamientos a la morena.

-¿Por qué se lo dijiste a el primero?-Pregunto el rubio con la vista aun en donde la tenia.

Pansy noto en la voz del platino un poco de tristeza por no ser el primero.

-Draco, perdóname-Se disculpaba la morena mirando a su amigo- Temía que te enfadaras conmigo, por eso no te lo dije.

-Aun así lo lograste-Ahora Draco la miraba a los ojos. Esta le sostenía la mirada luego la volvió a desviar. Pansy se sentó en una orilla de la cama de Draco. Este aun seguía en la misma posición.

-Entiende-Suplicaba la joven-No quería que te preocuparas por mi-Espeto con tristeza en los ojos.

Esto Draco no lo soporto y se enderezo rápidamente quedando a pocos centímetros de la morena. Y luego tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

-¿Por qué lo aceptaste?-Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

-No tenia otra opción-Finalizo la joven desviando su vista hacia algún lugar de la habitación.

El rubio soltó las manos de la joven sintiendo lastima por ella. ¿Por qué la vida tenia que ser tan injusta con ellos? ¿A caso habían cometido errores en el pasando? ¿Errores tan grandes como para estar pagando de esta forma? Draco se levanto de su lugar y se encamino asía la ventana que daba directo al jardín. Pansy lo siguió quedando tras de el.

-Blaise me contó lo que tu padre tiene planeado para ti-Hablo la joven esperando la respuesta del ojigris.

-Es una estupidez-Expreso el rubio mirando como unos chicos al parecer de primer grado intentaban jugar Quidditch en el patio central del colegio.

-Draco, se que te va a parecer otra estupidez, pero creo que la mejor decisión es que aceptaras-Dijo la morena soltando un suspiro.

-¿Tu también?-Soltó Draco con enojo y fastidio. Se dio la vuelta y la encaro.

-Escucha-Ordeno-Los Malfoy´s con la Familia mas poderosa de todo el mundo mágico y al parecer del muggle, de ahí le siguen los Greengrass, ¿te imaginas si estas dos familias se juntara?-Pregunto la joven con la esperanza de que su amigo y hermano cambiara de parecer-Seria temidos por todo el mundo y hasta por el mismo señor oscuro.

Lamentablemente su amiga tenia toda la razón. Pero aun así no estaba dispuesto a arruinar su vida por solo obtener mas poder. Draco se dio la espalda a su amiga observando de nuevo el jardín. Se llevo una mano masajeado su largo cabello mientras no podía pensar en nada.

-Aun así no aceptare tal tontería-Contesto Fríamente, solo como el podía hacerlo.

-Draco…-Suplicaba Pansy tomando una hombro del rubio entre su mano.

-Pansy-Llamo el ojigris al sentir la mano de su amiga en su hombro-Por favor-Pedía el chico-No insistas mas, no vas a logras que cambie de parecer así que mejor ahórrate tus palabras…ahora déjame solo-Y sin decir mas se alejo de la joven y se acostó de nuevo en su cama.

Pansy seguía cada movimiento de su amigo mirándolo con tristeza. Ella sabia que todo lo que estaba pasando estaba acabando con Draco. Estaba acabando con el ser de su amigo, estaba acabando con el Draco Frió, egoísta, orgulloso, calculador para dar paso aun Draco indefenso y temerosos ante lo que se vendría mas adelante. Sonrió con un poco de amargura y sin decir nada se dirigió hasta la puerta saliendo por esta dejando a un rubio mas confundido de lo que ya estaba.

El muchacho al oír la puerta cerrarse dirigió su vista así esta y luego la encajo de nuevo al techa meditando las palabras de su amiga.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de charlas un rato con su amiga, Ginny decidió que ya era hora de irse a su habitación para descansar un rato antes de la cena. Se despidió de Hermione y salio directo a su destino. Aun seguía muy molesta con el azabache por le escena de celos que le monto en pleno comedor y enfrente de toda la escuela.

¿Cómo se atrevía a pasarle semejante vergüenza? Eso era algo que jamás le perdonaría al moreno aun que este te arrodillara delante de ella para obtener su perdón. Iba sumida en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que un chico de ojos esmeraldas venia directamente a ella. No hasta que este la tomo por el brazo fue cuando ella reacciono.

-!Suéltame!-Grito la pelirrojo al ver el semblante de enojo del joven.

-No hasta que me explique ¿Por qué te andas luciendo por todo el colegio con ese imbecil de Deán?-Pregunto Harry con los ojos inyectados de sangre debido al coraje que sentía.

-!Yo no tengo por que date explicaciones!-Soltó Ginny mientras jaloneaba su brazo tratando de liberarse el chico.

-Claro que las tienes-Dijo apretando mas el brazo de le muchacha para que no se liberara tan fácilmente de el.

La ojiazul al escuchar las palabras del moreno clavo su vista en los ojos de este queriéndolo matar con la simple vista.

-!Claro que no!-Grito fuera de si-Tu y yo no somos nada-Dijo lográndose zafar del agarre del chico.

-Te equivocas-Espeto el azabache ahora tomando a la pelirroja por la cintura mientras la pegaba a su cuerpo tratándola de inmovilizar.

-!Basta, Suéltame!-Pedía la joven mientras con sus puños cerrados golpeaba el bien formado pecho de Harry, obviamente este ni se inmutaba-Tu ya me perdiste desde el día que no te presentaste en la madriguera para formalizar nuestro noviazgo.

Harry al escuchar las palabras de le ojiazul sintió ganas de golpearla pero para su mala suerte las palabras de la joven eran mas que ciertas. No objeto palabra alguna solo se limitaba a ver esos ojos que había soñado desde la ultima vez que la vio. Ginny hacia lo mismo pero nunca lo daría a conocer. Pero aun así no quería que Harry la soltara, quería que el azabache la tomara y la hiciera suya ahí mismo.

El moreno acerco su rostro al de la pelirroja para poderla besar. Quería tocar o tan siquiera rozar esos labios que cuando lo hacia sentía que tocaba el cielo si ni siquiera ir hasta el. Ginny al percibir las intenciones de Harry sintió miedo. Miedo al caer en la tentación, miedo al sentirse descubierta por el ojiverde sobre sus sentimientos aun vivos dentro de ellas hacia el.

Harry estaba apuntó de rozar los labios color carmín de la ojiazul pero esta giro la cabeza evitando el contacto y el moreno solo puedo rozar la mejilla de la chica. Este aun la tenia prendada de la cintura. El azabache separa su cabeza lentamente observando como la chica le era indiferente.

-Ginebra, yo-Pero la voz de la joven lo interrumpió.

-!Mira, no quiero escuchar nada que venga de ti!-Soltó de golpe la joven lográndose zafar de los brazos del chico y rápidamente entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta con llave para evitar que el moreno la abriese por impulso.

-!Ginebra!-Gritaba Harry mientras golpeaba la puerta para que la chica le abriese-!Ábreme!-Grito con mas furia al mismo tiempo que pateaba el cuadro de madera.

-!Lárgate!-Gritaba la joven mientras se recargaba en la puerta soltando unas lagrimas de dolor-!largo, no quiero hablar ni escuchar nada que venga de ti!-Dijo mientras se sentaba en el piso y se llevaba sus manos a su cara.

-!Esto no se va a quedar así!-Grito-¡¿Entendiste?!-Y diciendo esto ultimo pateo con todas sus fuerzas la puerta haciéndole daño al objeto de madera.

Y sin decir mas bajo las escaleras para ir a su sala común y de ahí salir un rato a despejar su mente antes de la cena.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ron se encontraba en los vestidores del campo de Quidditch. Se estaba terminando de colocarse su uniforme ya que tuvo entrenamiento antes de la cena. Se preguntaba por que Harry no se había presentado en el campo si el era el jefe del equipo pero la verdad no había mucha explicación ya que este sabia de antemano que su amigo no se encontraba bien debido a los problemas que sostuvo con su hermana.

Se estaba observando en el espejo al mismo tiempo que acomodaba su cabello ya que lo lucia un poco largo de lo normal. Al terminar se hacerlo sonrió a si mismo al estar satisfecho con su aspecto. Se dirigió hasta su casillero para acomodar su traje del equipo cuando oyó un golpe proveniente de un casillero detrás del suyo e imagino que era el de Harry.

Se asumo para verificar sus sospechar y eran mas que ciertas. El azabache se encontraba con su cabeza recargada en su vinculo y sus manos sobre estas. Ron sonrió al suponer que había tenido una discusión con Ginny por que esta era la única que lo ponía de ese genio.

-¿Hablaste con ella?-Soltó Ron mientras caminaba hasta el moreno.

Harry al oír la voz de su amigo rápidamente dirigió su vista hasta este.

-Si-Contesto el joven ahora dándose la vuelta para recargar su espalda en el casillero mientras miraba al techo de los vestidores- Pero no le puede decir la verdad.

-Me lo imaginaba-Espeto el pelirrojo mientras imitaba al niño que vivo optando la misma posición del ojiverde-¿Y cuando se lo dirás?-Pregunto mirando al chico.

-No lo se-Contesto-Hace un momento me tope con ella en la pasillo de las chicas y tuvimos una discusión-Relataba el moreno-Y creo que estaba vez no me querrá ver ni el pintura y mucho menos hablar conmigo.

Ron solo sonrió con un poco de amargura por la necedad de su hermanita. Pero para ser sinceros ella estaba en todo su derecho. Aun que Harry fuese su mejor amigo si no lo fuera el ya lo hubiese matado al golpes desde el momento que Harry le confeso la verdad sobre Cho.

-Oye-Hablo el pelirrojo rompiendo el silencio-¿Estas seguro que el bebe es tuyo?-Se atrevió a preguntar.

Harry al escuchar las palabras de su amigo cayo en algo; La duda. Miro al pelirrojo a los ojos esperanzado y ¿Si lo que decía el ojiazul era cierto?. A decir verdad nunca se le cruzo por la cabeza esta posibilidad pero…si fuera cierto ¿Por qué Cho le quería encasquetar al niño? ¿Por qué a el? Se preguntaba mentalmente cono tratando de encontrara una lógica.

-¿Nunca te lo habías plantando verdad?-Preguntó de nuevo su amigo con una sonrisa en los labios por la ingenuidad del moreno.-¿Usaste protección?

-La verdad…no lo recuerdo-Dijo sosteniéndole la mirada-No recuerdo nada.

-¿Ves?-Pregunto-A lo mejor ahí esta el punto.

-Pero ¿Por qué me quiere enredar?-Pregunto ya con mas dudas en su cabeza.

-Obviamente, Harry-Dijo el pelirrojo-Por que tu posees una gran fortuna para cualquier mujer ambiciosa-Espeto el chico con sus brazos cruzados desviando la vista de su amigo.

Harry medito las palabras del joven. Pero aun así no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Cho o Ginebra.

-Bien, cambiando de tema-Dijo Ron mirando de nuevo al moreno-¿Por qué no te presentaste al entrenamiento, Capitán?-Pregunto.

-¿Era hoy?-Pregunto confundido el azabache.

-Se nota que no estas en la tierra-Soltó una pequeña carcajada-Recuerda que ya pronto llegara la temporada de Quidditch y tenemos que estar entrenados para poder ganar.

-Si, lo se, te prometo que ya estaré mas atento-Dijo Harry sonriendo-¿Me acompañas a cenar?-Preguntó para dejar de hablar de Ginny o Cho.

-Claro-Contesto Ron encaminándose hasta la salida de los vestidores seguido de Harry quien ya no sabia que hacer para dejar de pensar en todos sus problemas y los que se venían encima.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya eran las 9 de la noche; la hora indicada para que todo alumno estuviera en el comedor para cenar antes de dormir. Hermione se encontraba preocupada por que ni Harry no Ron llegaban aun para cenar con ella. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que se sobre salto al oír la voz de una rubia.

-Hola, Hermione-Saludo Luna Lovegood mientras tomaba asiento aun lado de la joven.

-Ah! Hola-Contesto la castaña mientras viraba la vista hacia su amiga.

-¿Qué sucede, te noto algo preocupada?-Pregunto la ojiazul.

-No, nada-Dijo cortantemente mirando hacia algún lugar del comedor.

Luna solo sonrió por que la joven no sabia mentir pero bueno si ella no le quería decir estaba bien. Y sin previo aviso un moreno y un pelirrojo llegaron hasta las dos chicas.

-Hola, Luna-Saludo Harry mientras tomaba asiento aun lado de la castaña.

-Hola, Harry-Contesto mientras cerraba sus ojos sonriéndole.

-Hola, Luna-Saludo Ron mientras se sentaba enfrente de Harry y Hermione. Y sin querer observo el sonrojo de la rubia hacia el.

-Ho..Hola Ron-Pronuncio la joven como pudo-Bueno, yo me retiro para poderlos dejar cenar a gusto-Y sin despedirse de la castaña o el moreno salio como cohete hasta su mesa.

Hermione y Harry soltaron la carcajada por la actitud de la rubia hacia su amigo pelirrojo. Este de mostró confundido por la actitud de la ojiazul hacia el pero la verdad no le tomo mucha importancia. A los que si les tomo importancia fue a sus amigos quien no paraban de reír.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto un poco molesto-¿De que se ríen?-Quería saber el ojiazul mirando a sus amigos.

-No puedo creer que aun no te des cuenta de nada Ron-Hablo Hermione tranquilizando su ataque de risa.

-No se de que hablan-Espeto el joven mirando a esta.

-!Por dios, Ron!-Exclamo Harry mirándolo.

Es pelirrojo tornaba la cara de confundido sin entender nada de lo que sus amigos trataban de decirles.

-Que Luna esta enamorada de ti-Confeso la castaña mirando como su amigo ponía la cara de sorpresa por la confesión.

-¡¿Qué?¡-Grito el chico-¿Qué Luna…-Decía mientras viraba su cabeza hasta cierta rubia quien estaba platicando animada mente con una miga de su casa-Eso no puede ser posible.

-Pues lamentablemente si-Contesto Hermione mirando como Ron clavaba su vista en el plato que yacía aun vació-¿No te habías dado cuenta?

-Para nada-Contesto el pelirrojo sin poderlo creer aun-No-Se maldijo a si mismo el ojiazul.

¿Por qué Luna? Se preguntaba mentalmente el chico. Luna era una chica súper tierna y linda pero el no sentía nada por ella y no quería que ella sufriera por su culpa, por la culpa de no poderle corresponder como ella quisiera. Dirigió su vista de nuevo hasta la rubia quien se dio cuenta de la mirada del pelirrojo y rápidamente le dio la espalda para qué no notara su sonrojó pero para su mala suerte este ya lo había notada y demás.

-Ron, ¿Estas bien?-Preguntó Harry al ver como el joven no articulaba palabra alguna.

-Un poco-Contesto secamente el muchacho mirando a sus amigos y estos correspondiéndole de la misma formas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco se encontraba sentado en un lugar del pasillo donde tenia que esperar hasta que a la castaña se le diera la gana de presentarse. Ya habían pasado 15 minutos desde la hora de la cena y se suponía que la castaña debería estar ya presente ante el. Se levanto de su sitio y se dirigió hasta una ventana que estaba cerca de el y se postro ante ella observado como la luz de la luna estaba a todo lo que da.

Después metió una mano a su bolsa sacando de este un cigarrillo para poderlo fumar antes de iniciar la ronda. Se lo llevo hasta sus labios dejándolo ahí para poder sacar fuego pero la voz de cierta ojimel lo interrumpió.

-¿Aun no entiendes?-Pregunto Hermione mientras tenia en sus caderas sus manos mirando fijamente al chico.

Este al oír la pregunta de la joven sonrió estando aun espaldas de ella. Y predio el cigarro mientras absorbía una bocanada de humo sintiendo como tocaba el cielo de nuevo. Luego lo retiro de su boca para poder expulsar el humo. Hermione sintió como la sangre le hervía de coraje al verse ignorada por ese hurón imbecil.

-Yo no acato ordenes de una sangre sucia como tu-Hablo el rubio mientras se dignaba a girarse para mirarla. Tomo camino hasta llegar a unos centímetros de la joven. Entonces la ojimel sintió como las piernas le flaqueaban de los nervios al ver la cercanía del chico. La muchacha dio dos pasos atrás interponiendo distancia entre ellos dos. El rubio sonrió ante la reacción de la joven.

-Bien-Hablo Hermione mirándolo-Empecemos con nuestro deber-Dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta para empezar su ronda.

-Ya te dije que yo…-Pero la voz de la castaña lo hizo callar.

-¿Entendiste?-Pregunto superiormente la ojimiel sin mirarlo.

Esto hizo que Draco sintiera ganas de golpearla pero se contuvo de nuevo. Iba a protestar pero la joven le gano.

-Bien-Espeto Hermione respondiéndose ella misma- Nos vemos dentro de una hora y media- Y sin decir mas tomo camino hasta sus pasillo.

Dejando a un rubio mas enojada y furiosa de lo normal. Apretó su cigarro entre su puño sintiendo como el calor de este quemaba su piel, cosa que no le tomo ni la mas mínima importancia. Esa sangre sucia se las pagaría en cuanto terminara s turno. Y lo pero del caso es que encontró su punto débil; Que lo ignoraran por completo.

OoOoO

Hermione se encontraba revisando todos los rincones posible de cada pasillo para verificar que ninguna parejita de enamoras estuvieses ahí besándose o haciendo cosas indebidas para una institución. Y sin poder evitarlo su mente capto la imagen de cierto rubio ojo gris. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ese estupido hurón? Ni ella misma lo sabia. Pero lo único que sabia es que…no se decía la joven antes de que su mente dirija lo contrario…al ver que su deber estaba cubierto decido regresar al lugar donde empezó su ronda.

Miro su reloj y observo que faltaba cuarto para la media noche. Iba por un pasillo oscuro, el mas oscuro de su ronda. Siempre que pasaba por ahí le daba un escalofrió tremendo por que la verdad ella era muy miedosa. ¿Irónico no creen? Le daba miedo la oscuridad pero no el luchar contra Lort Voldermort sabiendo que su vida depende de ello. Entro a la oscuridad del pasillo y siento como alguien la tomaba por el brazo jalándola hacia el o ella mientras con fuerza impactaba su espalda con la fría pared.

OoOoO

Draco hacia lo mismo que la castaña. Revisaba cada rincón de sus pasillo para verificar lo mismo que la joven. Y sin querer recordó la escena de hace unos minutos con la ojimiel. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ignorarlo de esa formas? Sabia donde darle y como. Se maldijo a si mismo por dejarse mangonear por la joven. Ya tendría tiempo para cobrárselas bien y bonito. Y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al encontrar la venganza perfecta para humillarla por completo. Se acordó del pasillo oscuro que la castaña temía pasar por las noches. Ahí estaba su venganza. Se escabulliría hasta las áreas de la joven y la interceptaría en cuanto cruzara por ahí. Observo su reloj de mano donde marcaba veinte minutos para la media noche y se acordó que este pasillo era el ultimo que patullaba la joven antes de terminar su ronda.

Se encamino para llegar primero de la castaña al lugar. Después de unos minutos llego hasta su objetivo y entro por este para esconderse. Y ahí fue cuando miro la figura de la castaña venirse hasta el. Sonrió y espero hasta que llegar mas a el.

Hermione paso por un lado del chico sin darse cuenta de su presencia y con un rápido movimiento la tomo por el brazo y la jalo hacia el mientras al mismo tiempo impactaba la espalda de la joven contra la fría pared y finalmente recargo su cuerpo contra el de ella para inmovilizándola para descartar cualquier posibilidad de que se escapara de el.

-!¿Pero que demonios…-Hermione no pudo terminar la frase ya que sintió como unos labios, unos labios que ella conocía a la perfección, capturaban los suyos callándola al momento.

La castaña abrió los ojos pero debido a la oscuridad no podía ver a su captor. Draco sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo al sentir de nuevo esos labios color carmín. La castaña trataba de alejar al chico pero obviamente este era mas fuerte que ella.

Hermione sintió como las manos del muchacho tomaban sus mejillas obligándola a que no se separara de el. Pero para su mala suerte ella era la que no quería que el beso terminara, no aun.

Draco al sentir como la joven ya no oponía residencia alguna hizo del beso mas lento y apasionado. Y esto hizo que el iniciara el juego de caricias por encima de la ropa. Quito una mano de la mejilla de la chica y la bajo lentamente recorriendo su cuello, su hombro para dar paso a su cintura y para finalizar hasta su pierna. Metió su mano por debajo de la túnica de la joven para poder tocar esa piel bronceada que deseaba desde hace tiempo pero que no se atrevía a admitirse así mismo.

Hermione al sentir el contacto de la mano de Draco en su pierna y esta subiendo peligrosamente mas arriba de la rodilla se sintió a morir ahí mismo. El rubio sintió como las piernas de la joven temblaban por el contacto de su mano y sonrió por dentro logrando su objetivo. Aun no la dejaba de besar. Así que aumento la rapidez del beso haciendo que la joven soltara un gemino en los labios del chico ampliando mas la sonrisa de este.

La castaña entonces no pudo mas y dirigió sus manos al cabello del rubio mientras lo despeinaba con desesperación. El ojigris al sentir las caricias de la castaña mordió un labio de esta causándole un poco de daño que la chica omitió. Luego el chico la dejo de besar y dirigió sus labios hasta el cuello de la joven mientras lo besaba y acariciaba con los labios. Hermione se sentía a morir por el solo placer que le causaba ese condenado.

Entonces de pronto el chico dejo de besarla y esto hizo que la castaña gruñera molesta. Esto hizo que Draco sonriera y luego la miro. Acerco sus labios a los oídos de esta para poderle hablar.

-Esto es para que sepas que jamás seré tuyo- Confeso el ojigris mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja- Aun que te este muriendo de deseo por mi y no me lo niegues que yo se todo lo contrario.

Y sin decir mas soltó a la joven y tomo camino hasta su sala común con el triunfo ante la sabelotodo Granger.

Hermione se encontraba helaba todavía sobre la pared. No podía pensar nada bien que no fueran en las palabras del rubio. ¿Cómo fue tan estupida como para corresponderle? Se preguntaba a mas no poder. Y sin poder evitarlo unas lagrimas silenciosas salieron de los ojos al verse derrotada ente ese estupido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó como pudo una pelirroja ante los fuertes golpes en su puerta. Sus amigas solo se taparon los oídos ante los molestos ruidos pero nadie se levantaba a abrir.

Entonces observo como una castaña estaba en el marco de la puerta con los ojos vidriosos pareciendo que acabada de llorar. Ginny se asusto mucho y salio para que sus amigas no oyeran nada de lo que su amiga le diría por que la verdad eran muy metiches.

-¿Podemos hablar?-Pregunto la joven mientras miraba a su amiga quien cerraba la puerta.

-Si, claro-Contesto la pelirroja miándola-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Y que te paso en el labio?-Preguntó Ginny observando un leve morete en el labio inferior de la joven.

-Nada importante-Contesto cortantemente-He cambiando de parecer-Dijo.

-¿Sobre que?-Pregunto la ojiazul no acordándose de su juego.

-Sobre Malfoy-Espeto-!Quiero que sufra el triple de lo que me hizo sufrir mas a mi!-Dijo con odio en la voz algo que Ginny noto al instante.

-¿Estas segura?-Pregunto la pelirrojo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Nunca había estada mas segura en mi vida-Finalizo Hermione Granger mirando a su amiga esta solo le sonreía a mas no poder.

Continuara………

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**Maring y Aby-Pennita**_


	4. Confusion

-Buenos días-Saludo Ron arrastrando las palabras de su boca mientras tomaba asiento aun lado de su mejor amigo con la vista clavada en la mesa ido de ese lugar.

-Buenos días-Contesto Hermione mirando a su amigo pelirrojo preocupada-¿Qué te sucede?-Pregunto sin despegar su mirada de el.

El chico desvió la vista de la mesa y la dirigió hasta Hermione y luego a Harry quien lo mira de igual manera de su amiga castaña. Después enterró sus manos entre su cabellera larga e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Ayer me tope con Luna en el pasillo que da directo a la sala común-Empezó a relatar el ojiazul con si vista clava en algún lugar del comedor.

-¿Y?-Pregunto la ojimel para que Ron prosiguiera segura de que su amiga la había regado con la rubia y no se equivoco.

-Creo que se molesto conmigo-Espeto el joven mientras cerraba sus ojos y los abría por instinto.

Harry y Hermione se miraron entre ellos y luego dirigieron su vista hasta el pelirrojo quien se maldecía por ser tan estupido con la rubia. La castaña suspiro y hablo.

-¿Qué le dijiste?-Insistía en saber su amiga. Ron le dedico una mirada de arrepentimiento y entonces Hermione supo por que-!Ash, Ron, eres un tarado!-Grito la joven saltando de su asiento captando la atención de todo el alumnado presente en el sitio.

-Tranquilízate, Hermione-Hablo Harry mirando como todo alumno los observaba- Todos te están viendo-Aviso el azabache.

Entonces la ojimel se dio cuenta de su espectáculo y rápidamente tomo asiento de nuevo en su lugar pero sin dejar de maldecir a su amigo.

-Lo siento-Expresaba el ojiazul mirando a su amiga-Esa no era mi intención con ella, yo solo quería saber si era cierto lo que me dijeron de ella-Explicaba el chico apenado.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre preguntarle-Expreso la castaña enojada-Ahora entiendo por que esta enojada contigo.

-¿Qué paso exactamente?-Pidió saber Harry mirando a Ron.

_FLASH BACK_

_Ron estaba sentado en una mesa de la biblioteca terminado de hacer el trabajo que Snape les había encargado para la siguiente clase que era mañana. Después de unas horas de pisar la biblioteca termino su deber. Ni Harry ni Hermione lo pudieron acompañar ya que el moreno no tenia cabeza para hacer nada y la castaña se había encerrado en su habitación desde la salida de clases a si que decidió ir solo._

_Salio del lugar con sus libros en mano y tomo camino por el pasillo que daba directo a su sala para no rodear todo el castillo para llegar hasta su objetivo. No podía quitar las palabras de Hermione de su cabeza "Luna esta enamorada de ti" Eso no podía ser cierto._

_Se sentía triste por la rubia. El no quería lastimarla de esa manera, no quería que ella lo llegara a odiar._

_Iba sumido en sus pensamientos cuanto de pronto escucho unas risitas de un grupito de niñas de primer grado quien lo escaneaban de pies a cabeza. El chico al darse cuenta de su reacción en las niñas que les dedico una sonrisa que hizo que la chiquillas se pusieran coloradas. Y es que el pelirrojo había cambiando mucho personalmente como físicamente gracias al bendito Quidditch . Y sin querer se topo con la persona que aun no quería ver._

_Luna venia directamente hacia el con sus amigas de casa. Iba platicando animada mente con ellas que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del pelirrojo._

_Este al verla se giro rápidamente para salir de ahí pero algo lo detuvo. Se maldijo a si mismo al hacer lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Se giro de nuevo para tomar su camino hasta la sala pero esta ves no iría hasta su casa si no hasta la rubia._

_Una de las amigas de Luna se dio cuenta de la proximidad del pelirrojo que llamo la atención de su amiga con un codazo, esta callo y dirigió su vista hasta la muchacha._

_-Mira quien viene ahí-Aviso la chica al grupo._

_Luna dirigió su vista hasta donde la tenia su amiga y diviso a un pelirrojo que venia directamente hasta ella. En ese momento solo quería que la tierra se abriese y la tragara viva. _

_-Hola, chicas-Saludo Ron al estar frente a la rubia._

_-Hola, Ron-Contestaron todas en corito._

_-Luna, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?-Pregunto el pelirrojo._

_-Ah…Claro-Contesto la ojiazul como pudo-¿Dime?_

_-No aquí, a solas, claro si no es mucha molestia-Dijo Ron._

_Luna sentía que le faltaba el aire. Una de sus amigas le dio un empujoncito para animarla._

_-No, claro que no-Contesto la rubia mirando al chico._

_-Bien, ¿Vamos?-Pregunto el ojiazul mientras se abría paso para dejar caminar a la joven._

_Luna tomo camino. Después de unos minitos en caminar llegaron hasta el lago donde Ron pensó que era el mejor lugar para charlar. _

_-¿Y dime, de que quiere hablar?-Pregunto la chica rompiendo el silencio entre los dos._

_-Bueno…es que…Hermione me confeso algo…que no…puedo asimilar aun-Explico el pelirrojo mirando hacia el lago para evitar la mirada de la chica._

_-¿Y que te dijo?-Pregunto Luna temiendo lo peor._

_-Es que me dijo…que tu…-Ron no sabia como decirle sin que se lo tomara mal-Que tu…estas…-Luna sentía como la respiración le faltaba solo esperando el golpe. Ron se acerco hasta la chica y tomo sus manos entre las suyas-Estas enamorada de mi-Termino el joven sintiendo como las manos de luna lo apretaban con fuerza ante la confesión._

_Entonces Ron supo que era mas que cierto._

_-¿Es cierto, Luna?-Pregunto haciendo que la vergüenza y angustia creciera dentro de la rubia._

_Esta le dirigió una mirada de ternura y vergüenza. Algo que Ron no paso desapercibido. Y sin previo aviso se soltó de las manos de joven. Se alejo de Ron postrándose ala orilla del lago mirando lo hermoso que se podía apreciar el agua cristalina de este._

_-Ron…yo…no se decir-Hablaba la joven como podía._

_-¿Solo quiero saber si es cierto o no?-Pregunto acercándose hasta quedar a espaldas de la rubia._

_-Es cierto-Con todo el valor que tenia la chica contesto._

_Entonces Ron se sintió peor que el día anterior._

_-Luna…yo-Pero la chica lo interrumpió._

_-No tienes nada que decir, Ron-Dijo mientras se giraba para encarar al pelirrojo-Se perfectamente que un chico como tu nunca se fijaría en una rara como yo-Hablo mientras algunas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos._

_Esto hizo que Ron explotara de enojo. Enojo hacia así mismo por hacer llorar a la rubia. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo pero la joven lo rompió al momento._

_-No trates de consolarme solo por lastima-En la voz de la rubia se podía detectar coraje e impotencia hacia el chico._

_-Yo no lo hago por lastima-Aclaro el ojiazul-Luna, yo no quiero que sufras por mi, es solo que yo no…_

_-Que tu no puedes quererme como yo te quiero a ti-finalizo la chica por el._

_-Yo…Lo siento-Fue lo único que pudo contestar ya que no tenía palabras para lo que tenia frente a el._

_-Lo entiendo-Dijo la ojiazul limpiándose el resto de sus lagrimas-No te preocupes por mi, lo entiendo muy bien- Y son decir mas tomo camino hasta el castillo para desahogarse con sus amigas._

_Ron solo puedo observar como la rubia salir disparada hacia el colegio para poder llorar a gusto._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-Y ahora que me la tope en el pasillo me ignoro por completo-Finalizo Ron mirando a sus amigos.

-Bueno…yo….no se que decirte-Hablo Hermione-Pero lo único que te puedo decir es que eres un estupido.

-!Lo se!-Grito el joven fuera de si.

-¿Y ahora como le harás para que luna te perdone?-Quiso saber el azabache.

-No lo se-contesto-Te juro que no lo se.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-No quiero ningún ruido o sonido por parte de ustedes-Amenazo Severus Snape mientras se ponía sus anteojos para seguir la lectura de su libro.

Era la quinta vez que los ponía leer en silencio. Era demasiado aburrido para todos pero no podían hacer o protestar ya que el longevo les bajaría puntos por ello.

Harry y Ron simulaban que leía pero estos hacia todo menos leer. Cada quien tenia sus problemas en su cabeza. Harry por Ginny y cho, mientras Ron tenia los mismo pero por Luna.

La única que parecía que estaba atenta a la lectura era Hermione y también Neville.

Draco y Blaise estaban sentados juntos.

-¿Y dime Draco?-Pregunto Zabini lo mas bajo posible para que no fuera captado por su profesor-¿A sucedido algo entre Granger y tu?

El rubio estaba concentrado en su lectura que maldijo a su amigo por desconcentrarlo con la pregunta. Le dirigió una mirada asesina pero este ni se inmuto. Luego la volvió a postrar en su lectura.

-No, nada-Contesto cortante el ojigris.

-Vamos no seas egoísta-Espeto el moreno-¿Crees que te voy a creer?

-Si me creer o no-Hablo con su vista fija en el libro-No me importa.

-Silencio-Dijo Snape sin despegar la vista de su lectura.

Draco y blaise solo se limitaron a seguir en su deber. Pero el moreno no se dio por vencido y siguió insistiendo hasta hacerlo decir lo contrario.

-¿Estas seguro?-Le pregunto-Por que si yo tuviera a Granger todas las noches, solos los dos, no dudaría ya en aventármele-Dijo mostrando una sonrisa de lujuria en su patético rostro.

Draco solo apretó sus puños tratando de controlarse para no matar a golpeas a su amigo en ese preciso momento. Y sin querer dirigió su vista hasta cierta castaña quien estaba espaldas a el leyendo. Sonrió por dentro recordando los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Estaba ansioso por que la ronda llegara para saber como reaccionaria la castaña al verlo de nuevo. Y luego postro su vista en su lectura.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La ultima campanada del timbre se oyó indicando el fin de las clases. Todos alumno se dirigía fuera de las aulas. Unos al comedor. Otros a los jardines, a la biblioteca o a sus habitaciones para descansar ya que era viernes. Viernes de fiesta para los alumnos de 7mo y 6to.

Los viernes y sábados estaban destinados, por el nuevo reglamento del colegio, que todo alumno de 7mo y 6to tenia permiso para salir a Hogsmeade a divertirse.

Esta decisión fue muy dura de tomar por parte de Albus Dombledore. Todos los maestros incluyendo a Minerva McGonagall estaba contra de ello. No podían poner en riesgo a los alumnos dejándolos salir de noche y solos. Pero Albus lo convenció de la contrario diciéndoles que no estaría solos, que el tenia un hechizo para proteger a los alumnos pero sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de esto. Esto tranquilizo mas a los maestros pero aun así no estaba convencidos. Pero lamentablemente Albus Dombledore era el que tenia la ultima palabra.

-¿Lista para la diversión?-Pregunto Ginny al mismo tiempo que se acostaba en la cama de Hermione.

Esta estaba sumida en su lectura que no se dio cuenta de la entrada de su amiga.

-No pienso salir-Hablo la castaña dejando su libro de lado para mirar a su amiga.

-¿Por qué no?-Pregunto molesta la joven costada bocabajo mirando a su amiga-Es el primer día que salimos desde que llegamos.

-Lo se, pero no estoy de animo-Dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar y caminaba hasta su tocador. Se sentó en su silla mientras miraba a su amiga a través del espejo.

-!vamos!-Expreso la pelirroja sentándose en la cama-¿No te quieres vengar de Malfoy?

-¿Y eso que tienes que ver?-Pregunto confusa la ojimel.

-Pues que lo mas seguro es que el este ahí-Explico-Podríamos empezar por ahí.

-¿Cómo?-Quiso sabe la joven.

-Seduciéndolo-Esta espero el grito de su amiga. Cosa que no tardo en escuchar.

-¡Estas loca!-Grito Hermione mientras giraba la mitad de su cuerpo para mirar a su amiga-Yo no voy a usar ese método con el.

-OH, vamos-Expreso la chica irritada.

-Nada, Ginevra-Interrumpió-Ademas, no creo que el se fije en mi, yo estaba pensando que tal vez no podíamos vengar de el con hechizos o algo así, pero eso jamás.

Ginny se levanto de su lugar y camino hasta llegar con la joven.

-¿Cómo te humillo anoche?-Le pregunto la pelirroja a su amiga.

Esta dirigió su vista al suelo y recordó el beso y las caricias del rubio.

-Seduciéndome-Afirmo la joven mirando a hora a su amiga a través del espejo esta hacia lo mismo.

-¿Ves? Ahí esta el punto, ¿Aceptas o no?-Pregunto.

-Pero…-Hablo la castaña. Ginny le dirigió una mirada reprochante-Esta bien, acepto.

-Bien-Contesto-Ahora ahí que transformarte para salir a bailar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Esta bien?-Pregunto Ron llegando hasta el poste de la cama de Harry tomándolo entre sus manos para recargarse en el mirando al moreno acostado.

-Un poco-Contesto el chico con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza-¿Y tu?

-Igual-Espeto el pelirrojo-Oye, hoy es día de salida, que te parece si nos vamos a despejar nuestras mente ¿Te parece?

-No lo se, Ron-Contesto el azabache-¿A dónde iremos?

-Pues, Lavander me comento de un antro que acaban de abrir en las afueras de Hogsmeade, parece que todo Hoqwarts se esta preparando para salir directo ahí-Finalizo el chico esperando respuesta.

-¿Ginny ira?-Pregunto Harry.

-No lo creo, no me comento nada, además ella no pede salir sin mi permiso-Harry al escuchar esas palabras sonrió-¿Vamos o no?

-Esta bien-Contesto el moreno levantándose de su lugar para ir directo al baño-¿Crees que Hermione quiera ir?

-No lo creo-Espeto Ron sacando una camisa de su guardarropa-Lo mas seguro es que ya este dormida, ya sabes como esa.

-claro-Finalizo Harry entrando al cuarto de baño.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco estaba en su cuarto arreglándose para salir a divertirse un poco y para poder sacar de su cabeza a cierta castaña que lo esta torturando desde hacia ya tiempo atrás pero nunca lo admitiría a sí mismo.

Estaba postrado enfrente de su tocador mientras examinaba su aspecto pero no encontró nada que no le agradara. Se observo el rostro y puedo detallar algo en sus ojos. Algo que no sabia descifrar o mas bien no quería ni recordar; Los mortigafos. Torno una cara de disgusto y desagrado al recordar a su padre. A decir verdad desde que llego no había tenido noticias de el o de su madre, cosa que no le importaba si no fueran de su madre.

El rubio alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza para dar paso al futuro. Se detallo físicamente; Traía puesto una pantalón color negro que hacia juego con su camisa blanca y encima de esta su chamarra de cuero dándole un aspecto sexy y seductor. El cabello lo llevaba suelto y revuelto dándole aun mas un aspecto encantador que combinaban con sus ojos color gris como la noche.

Salio de su habitación y bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con sus amigos; Blaise y Pansy, quienes fueron lo que insistieron para salir a despejar la mente ya que el había decidió quedarse en el castillo para descansar un rato.

-Wow que guapo te ves, Draco-Piropeo la morena al ver bajar a su amigo de las escaleras.

-Gracias-Contesto el rubio llegando hasta ellos.

-Bien, ¿A dónde iremos?-Pregunto Zabinni mirando a Pansy.

-A un nuevo antro que abrieron a las afueras de Hogsmeade-Contesto la morena tomando camino a la salida.

-Perfecto-Finalizo el moreno saliendo de la sala seguido de Draco.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-!Te ves fenomenal, Hermione!-Expreso Ginny al ver a una castaña que vestía un vestido holgado color azul marino que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo sin tirantes. Calzaba unos zapatos de tacón de aguja de color dorado. El maquillaje no era cargado, era mas natural; Las pestañas rizadas con un poco de sombras en los parpados y brillo en las mejillas. Su cabello lo lucia suelto ya que los tenia a la mitad de la espalda y con algo de magia acomodo sus rebeldes rizos dejándolo manejable y suave.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto la castaña al no ver aun.

Y sin previo aviso la puerta de la habitación fue abierta por las compañeras de cuarto de la ojimel quienes se quedaron sin habla al ver el aspecto de su amiga.

-!Oh, por dios Hermione!-Expreso Lavander quedándose paralizada en la entrada de la habitación.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto la castaña.

-Te ves Hermosísima-Confeso Parvati llegando hasta aun lado de la pelirroja.

-¿Verdad que si?-Pregunto Ginny sonriendo por las caras que pusieron al ver a la joven.

-Gracias-Agradeció Hermione.

-¿Y a donde van tan guapas?-Quiso saber Lavander mirando a la pelirrojo quien ya estaba vestida.

-Vamos al nuevo antro que inauguraron-Dijo la ojiazul caminado hasta la cama de su amiga para tomar su bolsa. Hermione aun no se miraba al espejo.

-Nosotras también-Contesto Parvati-¿No esperan y nos vamos juntas?-Pregunto la chica.

Hermione y Ginny se mirando entre si y luego la castaña hablo.

-Esta bien, pero apresúrense-Finalizo Hermione saliendo de la habitación seguida de su amiga.

Sin saber que esta noche cambiaria su vida y la de cierto rubio de ojo gris.

**Continuara…….**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Blackrose0o0: Pues gracias por tu observación. Lo tomare en cuenta. Espero y sigas leyendo mi historia y por su puesto que espero tu comentario.**


	5. Noche de baile en el infierno

-¿Mesa para tres, joven?-Pregunto un joven de menos de 20 años al ver entrar a un rubio ojo gris acompañado de sus amigos, Blaise y Pansy.

La música estaba a todo lo que. La pista estaba repleta de cientos de chicas y chicos que bailaban sobre ella. El ambiente era muy alentador para una noche llena de alcohol y diversión.

-¿Disculpa?-Pregunto Draco al no escuchar bien la pregunta del chico debido a la música tan alta que tocaban en ese lugar.

-!¿Qué si quiere una mesa para tres?!-Grito el joven a todo pulmón para que el platino lo pudiese escuchar.

-Si, claro-Contesto Pansy llegando aun lado del rubio abrazándolo por la cintura.

-Bien-Respondió-síganme, les daré lugar en la planta alta.

Draco, Blaise y Pansy , quien seguía prendada de la cintura del ojigris, siguieron al chico quien pasaba por unas mesas ya ocupada por otros chicos para llegar alas escaleras. Al estar ya subiendo por esta llego a su destino.

-¿Le agrada esta?-Pregunto el chico mirando al rubio,

-Esta bien-Espeto Draco sentándose en una silla mientras la morena y el moreno lo imitaban.

-¿Le ofrezco algo de beber?-Pregunto de nuevo.

-Yo quiero…-Hablo Zabinni-Bueno que sean tres Whisky alas rocas, por favor-finalizo el ojiverde mirando hacia la pista de baile par ver que presa tomaba hoy.

El chico anoto su orden y luego hablo.

-¿Algo mas?-Agrego el mesero.

-No, así estamos bien-Hablo Pansy sonriéndole al joven haciendo que este te sonrojara por el coqueteo de la morena.

-Enseguida les traigo su orden-Y sin decir mas se fue directo ala barra para emprender su deber.

-Esta muy prendido el ambiente, ¿No creen?-Pregunto Pansy al asomarse hacia abajo donde se encontraba la pista viendo como todos bailaban al son de la música.

-Demasiado-Hablo Blaise sonriente, ya quería divertirse.

El único que parecía que no estaba en el lugar era Draco. Este al tomar lugar opto por mirar hacia otro lado pensando en otras cosas que no fueran el colegio, los mortifagos o su nuevo problema; Granger. ¿Acaso le era muy difícil dejar pensar en esa inmunda sangre sucia? ¿Y le era mas difícil dejar de pensar como la noche anterior la toco con descaro y ella no lo impido? Eso era lo que mas se maldecía el rubio; Que le había fascinado la manera en que ellos lo beso y acaricio.

El rubio trataba de controlar sus emociones hacia la castaña pero cada vez que trataba de no pensar en ella era como si no quisiera dejar de pensar en esa ojimel que le robaba el aliento y el sueño a la vez. Era como una droga para el…es mas era su veneno de cada día. No sabia cuando ni como pero desde el año pasado empezó a descubrir cierto interés de el hacia ella, y aquel día, en el tren, cuando McGonagall lo mando llamar para anunciarle su cargo estaba seguro que no estaría solo en esto y no se equivoco.

Y entonces fue ahí cuando la vio entrara pocos minutos que el llego. Su cabello estaba mas largo de lo normar, sus cuervas resaltaban mas por la ajustada túnica, su rostro estaba intacto, y sus ojos, esos ojos que lo volvían loco cada ves que ella los poseía en el. La cara que puso al saber que no era la única en este cargo. La reacción hacia la profesora de transformaciones. La mirada fulminante que le dirigió a el cuando este casi se ahoga con su propia risa ante la actitud de la joven. La renuncia por parte de ella. El miedo de el ante la posibilidad de que la joven no captara el cargo. El sermón de McGonagall ante los valores de una Gryffindor. En fin, pero ahora lo que mas le preocupaba era quedar perdido en la tentación. Lo único que el quería de Granger era su cuerpo y nada mas.

-Draco-Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por la voz de su amiga-¿Estas bien?

El rubio giro su cabeza hasta sus amigos quienes lo miraban con ¿Preocupación?

-Perfectamente-Contesto Arrogante como solo el solía ser.

De pronto una chica rubia de ojos verdes se acerco a la mesa de los Slytherin.

-Hola, Blaise-Saludo la joven de nombre Nicole Brook.

-Hola, Nicole-Saludo el moreno mientras besaba ala chica en la mejilla.

Esto hizo que a Pansy le hirviera la sangre de celos y coraje; Era de el de quien ella estaba perdidamente enamorada, pero parece que el ojiverde jamás la tomara en cuenta.

-¿Bailamos?-Pregunto la rubia tomando la mano del chico.

-!Por su puerto!-Exclamo el amigo de Draco levantándose de su lugar para ir hacia la pista de Baile.

-Ahora vuelvo-Aviso Pansy al ojigris mientras tomaba camino hacia el tocador de Dama.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-!Wow!-Exclamaron Lavander y Parvati a ver lo enorme que estaba la pista, pero aun así parecía que no cabía ni una persona mas en ella.

-Cierren la boca o una mosca se le va a meter-Espeto la pelirroja mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione para que no se perdiera entre la multitud.

Las cuatro jóvenes tomaron camino hasta llegar a una mesa bacía que se encontraba en la planta baja. Lavander y Parvati no paraban de admirar el lugar. Ginny miraba hacia la pista para encontrar con quien bailar y Hermione solo se limitaba a observa su atuendo que estaba demasiado corto para su gusto.

-Me muero por bailar-Expreso Lavander.

-¿Vamos?-Pregunto Parvati mirando a su amiga.

-!Claro!-Exclamo con emoción mientras se levantaba de su lugar y tomaba la mano de su amiga para ir directo a la pista-¿Vienen?-Pregunto la rubia mirando a la pelirroja y castaña.

-En un minuto-Contesto Ginny.

Las dos jóvenes se perdieron entre la multitud de la pista.

-Ginny-Llamo Hermione a su amiga quien estaba distraída observando a un chico que no la dejaba de ver desde la plata de arriba. El joven le hizo una señal de copa para que se diera cuenta que era a ella quien miraba.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto la ojiazul después de unos segundo.

-¿A quien ves?-Pregunto Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-A ese chico que esta aya-Señalo la pelirroja. La castaña dirigió su vista hasta el lugar que le chica le señalaba y observo a un chico moreno y que casualidad, se parecía mucho a Harry, ante esto la castaña rodó los ojos-¿Verdad que esta guapo?

-Ginevra, se parece a Harry-Anuncio la joven detallando de nuevo al joven; Ojos verdes, piel morena y para colmo la misma complexión de su amigo.

-¿Ah, si?-Pregunto-Pues no me había dado cuenta-Espeto la pelirrojo hallándose descubierta.

-Regreso, voy al tocado-Dijo la castaña levantándose de su lugar con cuidado que el vestido no se le subiera mas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione llego hasta el tocador del sanitario y se postro enfrente de el viendo su aspecto por primera vez. Se detallo cuidadosamente y encontró que le agradaba su aspecto. Lo único que no le perdonaría a su amiga era lo corto del vestido, no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Dio tres pasos hacia tras para verse completamente. Su cabello era de su agrado, el maquillaje también, y el vestido le encantaba, al igual que los zapatos. Todos estaba bien. Y sin querer la imagen de cierto rubio se le cruzo por la mente, los acontecimientos de la noche anterior se apoderaron de ella.

No podía creer como se dejo hacer por el. Ella al sentir la mano del chico supo de inmediato que se trataba de el, entonces ¿Por qué no opuso resistencia? ¿Por qué se dejo acariciar y besar de esa forma? Ni ella lo sabia o mas bien no quería admitirlo. Luego las palabras de su amiga sobre la forma de vengarse de el. No le agrada nada, pero si así lograba que el rubio se sintiera humillado, ella haría todo lo posible por hacerlo sentir una basura delante de ella.

-Vaya, vaya-Exclamo Pansy Parkinson saliendo de un vinculo del sanitario. Hermione la diviso a través del espejo que abarcaba todo el salón-Miren a quien tenemos aquí a Hermione "Sangre sucia" Granger- Dijo la morena mientras se postraba aun lado de la joven revisando su aspecto.

-Cierra la boca, Parkinson-Espeto Hermione mientras rodaba los ojos exasperada por le presencia de la chica-No estoy de humor para ti.

-Que miedo me das-Fingió la joven sonriendo con burla-¿Y ese milagro que te dignaste a mostrarte en publico?

Hermione se dio un ultimó vistazo en el espejo ignorando por completo la pregunta de la chica. Tomo camino hacia la salida para deshacerse de la morena pero esta la detuvo por el brazo para impedir su huida.

-!Suéltame!-Exclamo la castaña soltándose del agarre de Pansy.

-Solo te lo voy a decir una vez, Granger-Dijo la morena escupiendo el apellido de la chica-!Aléjate de Draco!

-¿De que hablas?-Pregunto confusa.

-Tómalo como quieras, yo solo te lo advierto-Y sin decir mas salio primero que la castaña quien seguía confusa por la advertencia de la morena ¿Acaso sabrá algo que ella no sabe?

Después de pocos minutos de salir la morena, Hermione tomo camino hasta su mesa y llego como alma que lleva el demonio.

¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Ginny al ver como la castaña se sentaba con el ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados mostrando señales de enojo.

-Nada-Contesto la chica cortante para no arruinar la fiesta.

-Vamos a bailar-Dijo la ojiazul mientras se ponía de pies y tomaba la mano de su amiga.

-Pero, Ginevra…-La castaña no pudo terminar ya que las dos se encontraban caminado entre los jóvenes para poder llegar al centro de la pista.

Entonces en ese momento se escuchar la canción que estaba de moda; Calabria 2007 (N/A: Creo que saben de cual hablo ¿No?). Todos los chicos y chicas empiezan a gritar de emoción y empieza a prenderse mas el ambiente en la pista.

Ginny y Hermione llegaron hasta el centro y empiezan a bailar al son de la música. La pelirroja optaba por unos pasos movidos y sexy a la vez. Parecía una loca queriéndose zafar de la camisa de fuerza, la ojimel rió ante el espectáculo de su amiga, nunca cambiaria. La castaña opto unos pasos lentos y movidos.

-!Ginevra, pareces una loca!-Grito Hermione sonriendo por la forma chistosa que el cabello de la joven se movía.

-!Para eso es la música, para que enloquezcas!-Grito mientras se acercaba a la castaña y pegaba su cuerpo al de ella para bailar juntas.

Hermione solo reía ante los atrevidos movimientos que su amiga hacia contra su cuerpo. Y así al son de la música las chicas seguían bailando hasta cansarse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry y Ron estaban postrados enfrente de la pista buscando una mesa para poderse sentar pero al parecer eso era lo menos que había. Así que Ron llamo la atención del moreno con un golpe en hombro indicándole que siguieran para encontrar mesa. Iban rodeando la pista arrancando suspiros por parte de la juventud femenil que estaba presente en la disco pero como siempre nunca se dan cuento de ello.

Entonces oyeron un grito por parte de una de ella llamando su atención; Era Lavander y Parvati.

-!Chicos, que bueno que están aquí!-Grito Lavander mientras llegaba enfrente de los aludidos con su amiga de la mano-!Ya se, ¿No me digan que no encuentran mesa?!-Pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

-!Así es!-Grito Harry acercando su rostro al de la rubia.

-!No se preocupen!-Espeto Parvati-!vayan a la nuestra!

-!¿Dónde esta?-Pregunto Ron mirando a su amiga.

-!Crucen la pista y llegaran ahí, es la segunda mesa!-Grito Lavander.

-!Ok, Gracias!-Expreso Harry caminado entre la multitud seguido de su amigo pelirrojo.

Harry y Ron iban entre los jóvenes cuando sin querer una chica tropezó con el moreno haciendo que este la capturara por la cintura antes de que esta cayera al suelo.

-!Lo siento!-Expreso la chica pelirroja enderezándose y mirando a su salvador.

-Ginny-Dijo Harry al mirar bien a la chica.

-!Harry, Ron!-Expreso Hermione mientras se acercaba hasta ellos.

-!Hermio…Hermione!-Expreso Ron admirando lo bien que se miraba su amiga, el moreno hacia lo mismo, no tenia palabras para expresar lo hermosa que se vea su amiga.

-!Ginevra!-Exclamo el ojiazul enojado a identificar a su hermana.

Esta al oír el grito que pego su hermano mayor rápidamente te excuso.

-!Te juro que te iba a avisar pero yo pensé que ya estabas dormido y pues no te quise molestar hermanito!-Expreso la chica abrazándolo para que se le fuera un poquito el enojo, cosa que logro.

-!Esta bien, pero para la próxima no sales sin mi permiso ¿Estamos?!-Pregunto su hermano mirando a su hermana quien lo miraba.

-!Si!-Grito la chica soltando un suspiro de alivio-!¿Y a donde iban?!

-!Lavander nos ofreció su mesa!-Contesto Harry intentando conversar con la pelirroja pero esta lo ignoro por completo.

-!Bien, nosotras también estamos ahí!-Informo Hermione tratando de que su amigo no se sintiera mal por la negatividad de su amiga-!sigan, nosotras seguiremos bailando!-Finalizo la castaña tomando a su amiga de la mano perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Harry y Ron siguieron hasta su destino. Llegaron a la mesa y se sentaron mientras un mesero se les acercaba y les tomaba la orden.

-¿Desean tomar algo?-Pregunto el mismo chico que entendía a Draco y sus amigos.

-Un Whisky en las rocas-Hablo Harry mirando entre la gente como su Ginny Bailaba con su amiga.

-¿Usted, joven?-Pregunto.

-Lo mismo-contesto Ron mirando hacia la pista de baile.

-En seguida-Contesto el chico.

Después de unos minutos el mesero regreso con las dos copas de los chicos.

-¿Algo mas?-Pregunto el joven mirando a los chicos.

-No, gracias-Respondió Harry tomando un sorbo de su copa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco aun seguía sentado en el mismo lugar, no tenia ganas de bailar. Tomo un sorbo de su copa husmeando la pista de baile para ver con que se podía entretener. Y sin previo aviso una chica rubia de ojos azule zafiros tomo el lugar que ocupaba Pansy.

-!Hola, Draco!-Saludo la rubia mientras se cruzaba de pierna haciendo que la falda se le subiera mas del muslo para llamar la atención de rubio, cometido que no logro.

El ojigris al escuchar la voz de la chica rodó los ojos exasperado por la presencia de esta. Giro su cabeza hasta la chica y con una sonrisa forzada le contesto.

-Hola, Astoria-Saludo el joven luego borro su sonrisa del rostro ignorándola por completo.

La rubia se ilusionó por lo amable que el ojigris se porto con ella e insistió mas.

-Desde que llegaste no te has levantado a bailar-Informo Greengrass acercando mas su cuerpo al del rubio.

Así que ese maldita zorra lo había estado espiando desde que puso el primer pie en la disco. Ahora las cosas serian mas difíciles para deshacerse de ella.

-Es que no encontró a mi pareja-Espeto Draco mirando hacia la pista.

-¿Quién es tu pareja?-Pregunto con un tono de voz molesto.

Y gracias a dios, para Draco, Pansy hizo acto de presencia ante los jóvenes.

-!Hola, Astoria!-Saludo al morena besando la mejilla de la rubia.

-!Hola, Pansy!-Contesto la rubia de igual modo.

La morena tomo el lugar de Blaise y siguió hablando con la rubia.

-Permiso, voy al sanitario-Dijo Draco mientras se levantaba de su lugar y tomaba camino hasta el lugar.

Bajo las escaleras para ir al baño de abajo, para así poderse tardar mas, para ver si se podía deshacer de la chiquilla de Greengrass. Llego hasta su destino y entro a este. Se postro en el lavamanos y abrió la llave para dejar salir el agua. Puso sus manos bajo el agua llegándolas y luego las dirigió hasta su cara para despejar su mente. Después deposito sus manos a cada costado de la llave y se observo en el espejo. Se detallo y noto que su rostro expresaba cansancio y angustia. Y de pronto cerro sus puños y los impacto contra el lavamanos. Después de unos minutos dentro del baño decidió salir para ver si ya no estaba la enfadosa de Astoria.

Salio y se quedo quieto enfrente de la pista observando a su mesa para encontrarse que la rubia aun seguía conversando con su amida, Sonrió. Seguro lo estaba esperando para bailar. Dirigió su vista hacia la pista para encontrar a alguien con quien bailar par que esa mocosa viese que no venia solo. Y entonces, diviso una frágil figura entre la multitud, una figura que el conocía a la perfección. Y quien mas que Granger para darle en la punta a la estupida esa.

OoOoO

Hermione bailaba al son de la música en compañía de su amiga Ginny. Se estaba divirtiendo por primera vez en su vida. No es que no se divirtiera con sus amigos, pero esta diversión era diferente. Con el paso de las horas, la castaña se fue soltando mas con sus movimientos, ahora eran mas sensuales y atrevidos.

-!Eso es Hermione!-Exclamo la pelirroja mirando como su amiga bailada.

Entonces Ginny pudo observar como una figura rubia se acercaba de entre la multitud hacia ellas dos, o mejor dicho, hacia la castaña quien estaba de espaldas a el.

-!Oh, por dios!-Expreso la chica acercando s rostro al de su amiga.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto la joven preocupada por la expresión de su amiga.

-!No te alarmes, pero Malfoy viene directo hacia ti!-Dijo mientras miraba como la ojimel tornaba la cara de miedo-!Es el momento para empezar!

-!Pero ¿Cómo…!-La castaña no puedo terminar ya que sintió como una mano, la misma mano que la había apresado la noche anterior en el pasillo, la preso del brazo y la giro hasta el.

OoOoOo

Draco llego hasta la castaña y la tomo por el brazo girándola ante el. Esta se topo con el cuerpo del rubio y luego dirigió su vista hasta los ojos grises del chico, esos ojos que la estaban empezando a volver loca. El rubio la tomo por la cintura y acerco sus labios al oído de la joven.

-Báilame sensual-Exigió Draco apretando mas la cintura de la joven a su cuerpo.

La castaña no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Esta apunto de golearlo y protestar pero las palabras de ella misma jurándose que se vengaría de Malfoy se apoderaron de su mente. Tardo unos minutos en reaccionar pero al paso de la música se empezó a mover.

Entonces fue cuando la canción mas esperada de la noche empezó a sonar; Me estas tentando de Wisin y yandel (N/A: Obvio que si saben de cual hablo).

Hermione empezó a mover sus caderas mientras la frotaba contra la pelvis del chico haciendo que este se empezara a emocionar. Draco se sorprendió mucho al ver como la joven se movía contra el. Nunca pensó que este le hiciera caso. La castaña poso sus brazos en los hombros del ojigris para poderse mover con mas facilidad. El chico llevo sus manos a las caderas de la castaña moviéndolas al compás de los movimientos de esta.

Draco sentía una sensación extraña recorrer todo su cuerpo. Le agradaba que la castaña le bailara a el, solo a el. Observaba como la ojimel se separaba de el y se ponía de espaldas. Entonces el rubio aprovecho para llevar sus manos ala cadera de esta.

Hermione se sentía súper sexy en los brazos del ojigris. No supo como empezó a hacer esos movimientos atrevidos. Sintió como las manos del chico se apoderaban de su cadera haciendo que la temperatura de ambos subiera a mas no poder.

OoOoO

-!No puedo creer que esa estupida este bailando con mi Draco!-Hablo con rabia Astoria Greengrass observando el lugar donde bailaban el rubio y la castaña. ¿ Como Draco prefería a esa sangre sucia antes que a ella?

Pansy al oír las palabras de la muchacha miro en dirección donde tenia la vista fija la rubia y sintió como la sangre le hervía de celos; no celos de amor, si no de hermana.

-Le dije muy claramente que se alejara de el-Susurro la morena para ella misma.

-!Me las va a pagar, lo juro!-Grito mientras se levantaba del sitio y tomaba camino hasta su mesa original sintiéndose la mujer mas humillada de todo el colegio.

OoOoO

A Draco se le había olvidado por completo el motivo por el cual había tomado ala castaña. No podía pensar en nada que no fueran los movimientos de la chica hacia el. La canción llegaba a su fin, mientras que el rubio rogaba que no terminara aun.

Hermione no quería parar de bailarle al chico pero en contra de su voluntad lo hizo sabiendo que así torturaría mas al rubio; primer anotación para su venganza. La castaña al oír el final de la canción se giro para estar frente al joven. Este solo seguía cada movimiento de ella. La castaña rodeo el cuello del rubio con sus brazos mientras acercaba su rostro al del chico depositando un breve beso en la comisura de los labios de Draco. Y después se alejo de el perdiéndose entre la multitud.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione entro al baño de damas con una sonrisa en los labios al ver que había logrado su objetivo.

-!Ahahaha, estuviste fenomenal!-Grito Ginny al entrar detrás de ella.

-¿Tu crees?-Pregunto la castaña.

-!de lo mejor!-Espeto mientras la abrazaba felicitándola por su cometido-Observé todo desde la planta alta y pude ver en el rostro de Malfoy el deseo por ti.

-Y esto es solo el principio-Expreso la chica mirándose en el espejo-Lo haré sufrir tanto hasta que se humille ante mi-Finalizo Hermione Granger pensando en su próxima estrategia para humillar al Gran Draco Malfoy.

Continuara…………

!Hola! Pues ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?. La verdad a mi me medio agrado pero bueno, es lo mejor que pude hacer. Veo que le historia va por muy buen camino y espero de verdad que les guste mas que mi otro Fic. Pues como leyeron este capitulo es pura fiesta, me gusto mucho escribir la escena entre Draco y hermione ¿ Y a ustedes les gusto?. Espero sus comentarios para poder inspírame para el siguiente capitulo. Me despido.

**Agradecimientos: **

**Aby-Peniita, Sugeisy y kikuyo Potter Evans;** _Muchas gracias nenas, epsero y el capi les haya gustado._


	6. confrontamiento

La luz del sol alumbraba su rostro. Se movió de posición perezosamente evitando la luz de la hermosa mañana. Después se quedo quieto unos minutos mas tratando de conciliar de nuevo el sueño pero fallo en el intento. Soltó un gruñido de enojo y con todo su pesar abrió los ojos. Y lo primero que vio fue el techo de su habitación. Se llevo una mano tallando sus ojos para mejorar su visión, luego solo un suspiro y dirigió su vista hasta su reloj de mesa y observo que eran las 8:15 de la mañana. Contra su voluntad se inclino de su lugar hasta quedar sentado al borde de su cama.

Tenia su vista clavada en el suelo y sin quererlo los acontecimientos de la noche anterior invadieron su mente; Granger bailándole sensualmente. Sonrió al recordar la cara de susto que puso la castaña al oír las palabras de sus labios. Se llevo una mano a su cabello mientras se lo desordenaba. Y con esfuerzo levanto su cabeza y miro hacia la ventana. Estaba sin camisa, solo dormía con boxers. Le gustaba dormir desnudo pero por precaución se dejaba la ropa interior. Y sin previo aviso la puerta fue abierta por una morena que traía cara de pocos amigos.

Draco ni se digno a mirar quien era. Aun mantenía su vista en le ventana.

-¿Se puede saber que te traes con la sangre sucia esa?-Pregunto Pansy parkinson mientras se detenía enfrente del rubio con sus brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

El ojigris al escuchar la pregunta de su compañera rodó los ojos exasperado por la autoridad que se creía la morena que tenia sobre el. No le contesto.

-Te estoy preguntando algo, Contéstame-Ordeno la ojiverde esperando la respuesta del chico.

Este desesperado por la insistencia de su amiga, se levanto de su lugar y camino hasta su armario para poder tomar una camisa. La morena solo observaba cada movimiento del ojigris esperando respuesta. Llego hasta su destino y abrió su vinculo y tomo la primera camisa que vio. Y estando de espaldas le contesto.

-Eso a ti que te importa-Contesto secamente el rubio observando su ropa.

-!Claro que me importa!-Reacciono la joven al oír la respuesta de su amigo-!Es una sangre sucia, Draco!-Grito al mismo tiempo que se aceraba a su compañero.

-!Eso, solo es de mi incumbencia!-Gruño el muchacho al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta para encarar a la chica.

Draco la miraba desafiante y muy firme de su decisión.

-Escucha-Hablo serenamente la morena pero el rubio la interrumpió.

-No, escucha tu-Dijo Draco quedando unos centímetros del rostro de la morena-No te metas en donde no te llaman, además lo que yo tenga que ver con Granger es lo que menos importa-Finalizo mientras se dirigía hasta su mesa de noche.

Pansy solo se limito a guardar silencio ante las palabras de su amigo. Sabia que cuando al rubio se le metía algo por los ojos no descansaría hasta obtenerlo. Siguió en la misma posición que adopto al quedar tras el chico y luego hablo.

-Esta bien-Contesto resignada la joven casi al borde de las lagrimas. Pero no se dio a notar.

La morena tomo camino para salir pero antes de llegar ala puerta esta fue abierta por un moreno de ojos verdes.

-Hazte a un lado, estupido-Dijo Pansy al mismo tiempo que Blaise se abría paso para dejarla pasar.

-Uy, que genio-Espeto el chico burlón observando como la joven bajaba las escaleras perdiéndola de vista-¿Qué le sucede?

-Nada-Contesto Draco para no tenerle que darle explicaciones a el también-¿Qué quieres?

-Solo vine a recordarte que hoy al medio día tenemos entrenamiento de Quidditch-Contesto Zabinni llegando hasta el chico.

-Lo olvide por completo-Espeto Draco mientras se dirigía hasta su cuarto de baño-¿Algo mas?

-No, nada-Respondió el moreno caminando hasta la puerta. Antes de salir le dirigió una mirada rápida al ojigris y después cerro la puerta tras de el.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-!Buenos días, Hermione!-Saludo Ginevra Weasley mientras saludaba ala chica de beso y se sentaba a su lado.

-Buenos días-Contesto Hermione al beso de su amiga.

La castaña llevaba a penas una hora despierta. Después de la desvelada de ayer no tenia ánimos de levantarse a las seis de la mañana como acostumbraba, tuviera o no clases. Se encontraba en la sala común.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?-Pregunto la pelirroja burlona al saber la respuesta.

-Un poco sin ánimos ¿y tu?-Regreso la pregunta.

-Yo ni con pocos ánimos-La castaña y la pelirroja soltaron la carcajada-¿Me acompañas a desayunar?

-Claro, vamos-Espeto Hermione levantándose de su lugar seguida de la ojiazul.

Las dos Griffyndors salieron de la sala común para tomar camino hasta el comedor pero la castaña detuvo su andar al recordar algo. Ginny también lo hizo.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto la chica de fuego al ver a su amiga detenerse.

-Sabes, mejor adelántate, tengo que hacer algo en la biblioteca antes de ir a desayunar-Dijo mirando la cara de disgusto que opto su amiga.

-Hay Hermione-Soltó un suspiró- Esta bien, nos vemos haya-Y sin decir mas siguió su camino.

La castaña tomo la misma ruta pero en dirección contraria. En su camino se topo con Luna, quien al parecer venia de la biblioteca.

-Hola, Hermione-Saludo la rubia al identificar a la ojimiel.

-Hola, Luna-Saludo la joven al detener su andar-¿Vienes de la biblioteca?-Pregunto.

-Oh, si pero Madame Pomfrey tuvo una emergencia en la enfermería y al parecer tardara un par de hora-Informo la ojiazul-Así que la biblioteca no estará disponible hasta dentro de unas horas.

-Excelente-Exclamo la chica un poco molesta-¿A dónde ibas?

-A mi sala común a terminar un trabajo de Snape-Espeto la joven con una sonrisa.

-¿No saliste ayer?-Pregunto la castaña al recordar no haber visto a la rubia.

-Ahm, no, preferí quedarme en cama-Contesto.

-Oye, Luna, ya que estamos hablando, quisiera pedirte una disculpa por parte del tarado de Ronald-La ojimiel pudo observar como el rostro de la ojiazul se sonrojaba al oír el nombre de su amigo-No era su intención molestarte…-Pero fue interrumpida por la voz de la chica.

-No tienes por que disculparte-Espeto la rubia-Tarde o temprano se iba a enterar y la verdad… es mejor…asi-Finalizo la muchacha bajando la vista al suelo apenada.

Hermione sonrió al ver la expresión de su amiga al mismo tiempo que sentía ternura por ella. Pero esa escena fue interrumpida por una voz.

-Buenos días, Hermione, Luna-Saludo Harry Potter un poco nervioso.

-Buenos días, Harry-Contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Buenos días-Hablo Ron al llegar al lado de su amigo.

-Buenos días-Contesto la castaña.

-Yo…me tengo que ir-Espeto la rubia rápidamente al ver al pelirrojo que le robaba hasta el aliento.

Se dio la vuelta para poder salir de ahí de una vez por todas. Hermione le dirigió una mirada asesina al pelirrojo y este entendió al momento. Sin aviso camino hasta la rubia y la tomo por el brazo deteniendo su huida.

-Luna ¿Podemos hablar?-Pregunto el joven con ternura.

La ojiazul al sentir la mano del chico sobre su brazo se sintió a temblar. Algo notado por el pelirrojo que solo sonrió ante la reacción de la joven.

-Esta…esta bien-Respondió la ojiazul girando su rostro hacia el chico.

-Bien-Espeto Ron-¿Me sigues?

Y sin mas los dos chicos tomaron camino hasta el jardín.

Harry y Hermione solo observaron como el ojiazul y la rubia desaparecían de su vista. Entonces el azabache rompió el silencio.

-Mione, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-Pregunto el moreno con un poco de nervios en la voz.

-Si, claro ¿Dime?-Contesto la castaña al notar los nervios de su amigo.

-Pero aquí no-Expreso-¿Vamos al lago?-Pregunto.

-Esta bien-Contesto la ojimel tomando camino hasta el lago seguida de su amigo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Qué sucede Harry?-Pregunto Hermione al ver como su amigo no paraba de temblar.

-Es que…-Corto el joven-¿Nos sentamos?-Preguntó repentinamente.

La joven tomo asiento en el césped mientras que Harry así lo mismo.

-¿Ahora si me puedes decir por que tanto misterio?-Pregunto preocupada la ojimel girando su cabeza hasta su amigo.

El moreno solo se limitaba a ver el lago que esa mañana estaba hermoso.

-Te quiero confesar…el por que no me presente…en la madriguera en las vacaciones-Hablo el ojiverde encarando a su amiga.

-Harry, creo que a mi no me tienes que dar explicaciones, sino a Ginevra.

-Ese es el problema-Contesto con nervios-No se lo puedo decir por temor a que no me perdone.

-¿Pues que hiciste Harry James Potter?

Con todo el valor que poseía hablo.

-Bueno, me encontré con Cho en las vacaciones y pues tuvimos una aventura y a consecuencia de eso, ahora ella esta…esta-No podía terminar al temor de la reacción de su amiga, pero aun así pasaría lo mismo si no terminaba.

-¿Ella que?-Pregunto Hermione temiendo lo peor-¿Qué Harry?

-Esta esperando un hijo mió-Termino de confesar el azabache esperando el grito de su amiga. Cosa que no tardo.

-!Que!-Grito por insisto-¡¿Pero como?!-Pregunto la castaña súper enojada con el azabache. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estupido?

-¿Quieres que te diga como?-Pregunto el chico ingenuo.

-!No, eso no!-Mofo-Es que…!Harry!-No sabia que decirle-¿Cómo puedes ser tan torpe?-Pregunto mas serena y tranquila.

-Ese es otro problema…no me acuerdo de nada-Contesto el moreno mirando a su amiga.

La castaña solo suspiro.

-¿Cuándo se lo piensas decir a Ginevra?-Pregunto al saber que su amigo nunca se lo diría.

-Nunca-Contesto.

-¿Cómo que nunca?-Pregunto-Ginny no se merece esto, si tu no se lo dices, entonces yo se lo diré-Dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su lugar y tomaba camino hasta el comedor.

-No, te lo pido-Suplico Harry mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se interponía en el camino de su amiga-¿Prométeme que no le dirás nada?

-Es que…Harry…algo a sí no se promete-Trataba la joven de evadir la promesa-Solo con una condición.

-¿Cuál?-Pregunto el moreno esperanzado.

-Que tu mismo se lo dirás-Espeto mirando a su amigo.

-Esta bien, pero por el momento no ¿Estamos?

-Si-Contesto la castaña mas alegre al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su amigo-No me gustaría estar en tus zapatos en el momento que Ginevra se entere-Se burlo la castaña mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla del moreno.

Este solo sonrió con nerviosismo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Luna…yo-Ron no encontraba las palabras exactas para pedirle disculpas a la joven por su torpes. Esta solo sostenía la mirada en un árbol cerca del castillo-La verdad no se como empezar, solo te puedo decir que siento mucho la forma…-Pero la voz de luna lo interrumpió.

-Creo que no tienes que disculparte por nada-El pelirrojo tenia la vista fija en el suelo del pasillo escuchando atento las palabras de la ojiazul-¿Sabes? Le agradezco a Hermione que te haya contado sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti-Esto hizo que el chico fijara su vista en los ojos de la joven-Creo que si ella no te lo hubiese dicho, yo jamás hubiese sido capaz de confesarte algo así-Suspiro mientras desviaba u vista hacia el jardín.

Ron se sentía mas miserable de lo que ya estaba. La rubia no se merecía sufrir de ese modo por un amor que el no le podía corresponder. Se acerco a la joven y sin previo aviso la tomo por las manos, esto hizo que Luna posara sus ojos azul en los del chico.

-Aun así, yo quiero que me perdones-Insistía el joven.

-Ron…ya te lo dije…

-Solo hazlo-Suplicaba el pelirrojo.

Luna soltó un suspiro y hablo.

-Esta bien-Contesto-Te perdono.

Ron sonrió y luego abrazo a la chica pegando su cuerpo con el de ella. Esto hizo que a la chica se le quebrara algo por dentro. Apretó la camisa del chico en las palmas de sus manos como tratando de no separarse de el. Esto Ron lo noto y de pronto se arrepintió de haberla abrazado.

Y sin querer empezó a sentir una sensación rara en el estomago al estar prendado de la rubia. No sabia que era, no lograba descifrarlo. Pero al momento lo ignoro por completo. Se separo de la rubia mientras postraba sus manos en las mejillas de esta.

-Solo te pido una cosa-Hablo Luna al mirar los ojos del pelirrojo.

-El que quieras-Espeto el chico sin despejar sus ojos de la muchacha.

-Dame tiempo para asimilar todo esto, a pesar de tu rechazo-Esto hizo que el corazón del pelirrojo se oprimiera-Yo…yo aun…te..quiero-Y esto fue el factor para que Ron se devastara por dentro.

-No…no me digas eso-Suplicaba el joven mientras seguía con sus manos en las mejillas de la rubia.

-Lo se, pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante te veré de otra forma, te lo juro-Dijo Luna mientras se desprendía de las manos del pelirrojo y se alejaba de el-Nos vemos.

Y sin mas que decir la joven siguió su camino hasta su sala común.

Ron solo observo con tristeza como la rubia se encaminaba lejos de el y con todo el dolor de su corazón siguió su camino hasta su sala común.

-Es mejor así-Susurro el pelirrojo perdiéndose entre los pasillos del colegio.

OoOoOoO

Iba caminado para alejarse de ese chico de quien estaba enamorada. Y sin pensarlos los pasos lentos se transformaron en una caminata rápida para alejarse lo mas rápido posible. Dio una vuelta rápida en la esquina del pasillo y se tomo de la pared y detuvo su andar. Recargo su espalda en la pared para poder descansar. Y ahora si, dejo caer las lagrimas por sus mejillas, esas lagrimas que contuvo enfrente de Ron para que este no pudiese notar lo mal que estaba.

Lloro mientras llevaba sus muñecas a sus ojos como tratando de evitar se salieran mas, pero lamentablemente esto no daba resultado. Lloro como nunca. Lloro por no ser correspondida. ¿Por qué el chico que amaba no le podía corresponder de igual forma?.

Después de unos minutos mas llorando decidió que ya era bastante. Dirigió su vista hacia los pasillo notando que estaban vacíos. Nadie la vio llorar. O eso creía.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Quién se cree engreído de Malfoy para hacer nos esperar como sus ciervos?-Pregunto un chico rubio de Nombre Derrick-¿Qué es superior a nosotros?

El muchacho estaba sentado en el césped de la cancha de Quidditch. Los integrantes del equipo llevaban media hora esperando a que es capitán, Draco Malfoy, se dignara a presentarse frente a ellos.

El resto del equipo tenso sus rostros al oír la pregunta de su compañero, no por que le tuvieran coraje, si no por que el rubio, capital del equipo estaba detrás del chico, este ni cuenta se dio de su presencia, no hasta que hablo.

-Y lo soy-Hablo Draco Malfoy haciendo que la piel del chico se le pusiera de ganilla al escuchar la escalofriante voz del ojigris-De pie-Ordeno como solo el podía hacerlo.

Ante esto el joven de nombre Derrick acato la orden y en unos segundo estaba de pie y enfrente del capitán.

-Yo…-Pero fue interrumpido por la voz del rubio.

-¿Tienes algún problema?-Pregunto Draco arrastrando las palabras.

Todos el resto del equipo guardaba silencio. Estos sabían muy bien que si alguien se revelaba contra el capita, este no saldría limpio.

El joven solo se limito a guardar silencio.

-!He preguntado ¿Algún problema?!-Grito con coraje, a el nadie lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca.

-No…ninguno capitán-Espeto el chico de ojos avellanos mirando al suelo.

-Bien-Soltó Draco y después se alejo del joven. Este soltó un suspiro de alivio-Como ustedes ya saben el torne de Quidditch esta muy cerca de empezar-Todos prestaban atención a las palabras del platino-Este evento es el mas importante para todo el colegio y al parecer para Londres mágico. Asistirán escuelas de magia muy importantes con equipos muy poderosos. Pero antes de ellos, nuestra escuela organizara su propio torneo para definir quien será el equipo de Hogwarts que los representara-Draco caminaba de un lado para otro y sin previo aviso detuvo su andar-Nuestro objetivo; Griffyndor ¿Estamos?

-!Si, Capitán!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo ante esto Draco solo sonrió.

-Bien-Espeto-Espero y muestren que son lo suficiente para sostener su cargo en el equipo y sin mas que decirles empecemos-Y ante esto todo los integrantes ocuparon sus puestos.

OoOoOoOo

-No es cierto-Susurro Ron Weasley al ver mediante se acercaba al campo de entrenamiento con el resto de su equipo, como esta ya estaba ocupada por los odiosos alumnos de Slytherin.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Harry al ver como su amigo detenía su andar. Como este venia observando unas tácticas para el entrenamiento mostradas por una integrante del equipo que no se dio cuenta el primero.

-El campo esta ocupado por Slytherin-Hablo un chico del equipo.

El azabache al escuchar las palabras del joven postro su vista en el campo y efectivamente, el campo esta ocupado. Maldijo por debajo y luego se acerco a Ron quien hacia lo mismo.

-Te puedo asegurar que ese estupido de Malfoy solo lo hace para fastidiarnos-Confeso Ron mientras miraba a su amigo.

-Bien, si quiere guerra, guerra tendrá-Finalizo el niño que vivió tomando camino hasta el campo para poner en su lugar al hurón imbecil de Malfoy.

-Harry, espera-Pero el moreno ya estaba a punto de llegar.

OoOoOoOo

-Se va a armar-Espeto un chico del equipo de Slytherin al ver venir a los del equipo contrario contra ellos.

-Tenemos problemas-Le dijo un chico de nombre Bole a Draco.

Este al escuchar las palabras de su compañero, como estaba de espaldas al moreno, se dio media vuelta y puedo observar como el ojiverde venia contra el con cara de pocos amigos. Sonrió con descaro, algo notado por Harry al estar ya frente de el.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí Malfoy?-Pregunto Potter quedando unos centímetros del rubio.

-No es mas lógico, estoy entrenando con mi equipo-Escupió el rubio con asco al tenerle que dirigir la palabra a San Potter.

-No te hagas-Esta vez hablo Ron-Tu sabes perfectamente que este día y hora esta reservado para nuestro equipo.

-¿De verdad?-Pregunto con burla el ojigris-Pues ya no-Y con un movimiento de mano un joven se acerco a Harry y Ron entregándoles una hoja.

Harry acepto el papel y luego miro a Draco.

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto extrañado.

Ante esto Draco rodó los ojos exasperado y luego hablo.

-Si no lo lees no lo sabrás estupido-Harry al escuchar las agresiones del platino casi se le deja ir a golpes pero fue detenido por Ron.

-Basta-Ordeno el pelirrojo-No hagas mas complicado el asunto.

Luego le quito el papel al azabache y lo leyó.

-!Pero esto es injusto!-Grito Ron al terminar de leer el memorandum.

-¿Qué dice?-Pregunto Harry sin despegar la vista del rubio.

-Snape autoriza a Slytherin los sábados al medio día para entrenar-El ojiazul clava su vista en los ojos grises del rubio. Este sonría con burla y soberbia.

-Esto fue obra tuya ¿No es así Malfoy?-Quiso saber el moreno pero el se sabia de memoria la respuesta.

-Ups, me descubriste-Dijo con burla mientras reía y todos sus compañeros de equipo lo imitaban-Ahora no tienen derecho a estar aquí, así que lárguense de una vez.

Harry no aguanto mas y se acerco a unos milímetros del rostro del rubio. Ante esto Draco desenredo sus brazos y le sostuvo la mirada. Ron temía por que su amigo no cometiera una locura.

-Ya no soy el mismo de antes Malfoy-Susurro con los dientes apretados.

-Uy, que miedo me das-Se burlo mientras tensaba su mandíbula.

-Deberías-Amenazo Harry con todo su ser.

-Pruébalo-Reto Draco con su estupida sonrisa.

-!Basta, ya!-Grito Ron antes de que los chicos se mataran con las miradas-Vamonos Harry, ya tendremos oportunidad para entrenar.

-Vamos cara rajada, tu noviecita te esta esperando-Y sin decir mas se alejo del moreno caminando entre su equipo, estos se abrían paso para dejarlo pasar.

Harry, Ron y el resto del equipo regresaron al castillo para que el enojo se les bajara de la cabeza.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-9:50-Susurro Hermione al ver su reloj de muñeca. Faltaban diez minutos para que su ronda empezara. De seguro Malfoy ya estaba en el lugar.

Le faltaba la ultima esquina para poder llegar hasta el rubio. Estaba apunto de dar la vuelta cuando se topo con el platino, quien estaba de espaldas a el, fumando un cigarro. Se escondió en la esquina y luego se recargo en la pared. Entonces se acordó de la noche anterior. De la forma en que le bailo. De los ojos de deseo que demostraba Draco por ella. De todo. Suspiro y una sonrisa se le dibujo en los labios.

Recordó las palabras de Ginny diciéndole que lo que le gusta a los hombres era ver a una mujer sexy enseñando lo que a ellos le gusta ver y para Malfoy no era la excepción. Pero aun así no estaba segura. ¿Cómo se mostraría así ente Malfoy? Se sentiría cono una cualquiera. Y sin quererlo las imágenes de la ronda anterior se apoderaron de su mente, como la acaricio y como se burlo de ella, TODO.

Contra su voluntad la castaña se deshizo de su túnica y con un conjuro la transporto hasta su habitación. Con algo de magia hizo de su blusa mas ajustada y se dejo los principales botos desabrochados dejando a la vista un poco de carne de sus senos. Luego acorto su falda dejándola hasta cuatro dedos bajo sus pompas. Luego se desbarato su cabello para darle un aspecto sexy y seductor.

OoOoOoOo

Draco miro su reloj de mano y observo que eran las diez con tres minutos. Y la castaña todavía no se dignaba ni a siquiera asomar su cabeza. Se quedo quieto unos segundos y de pronto escucho la voz de la ojimiel.

-Buenas noches-Saludo Hermione con sus manos en su cintura sonriendo con seducción.

Draco al escuchar la voz de la joven rodó los ojos exasperado.

-!Vaya!-Exclamo el rubio a un de espaldas-Hasta que te dign…-Pero no pudo terminar por que al darse la vuelta puedo observar a una Hermione que estaba seguro no conocía. ¿Acaso lo estaba seduciendo?

Y sin quererlo trago saliva. Esto la joven lo nota y sonrió a un mas.

-Buenas…buenas noches-Tartamudeo el ojigris.

La castaña se acerco con sigilo y se postro unos centímetros del rostro del platino. Este se mostraba nervioso ante la cercanía de la muchacha pero no se dio a notar, eso creía el. Y con descaro escaneo a la joven.

Bajo su vista por el cuello de la joven y los postro en la abertura de su camisa dejando ver un poco de carne de sus senos y Draco supo al momento que la joven poseía unos senos de muy buen tamaño. Y luego recorrió su cintura para llegar hasta esas piernas que la noche anterior toco con descaro en la disco.

Hermione al saber que Draco la comía con la mirada se sintió la mujer mas sexy del mundo mágico y muggle.

-¿Se te perdió algo?-Pregunto con descaro la ojimel.

Esa Hermione le agradaba de mas a Draco. Trago de nuevo saliva.

-No…nada-Contesto como puedo.

-Bien-Hablo y al momento se acerco hasta dejar su rodilla entre las piernas del rubio notando que este tenia una erección poco notable.

Draco al sentir la rodilla de la joven se maldijo a si mismo. No por que lo hizo sin su permiso, sino por que esa caricia lo volvió loco. La castaña sonrió y luego llevo una mano al cuello del joven.

-¿Empezamos?-Pregunto la joven seductoramente.

Draco se decía mentalmente si le pregunto si empezaban con la ronda o hacer cosas indecentes en el pasillo.

-Cuando quieres-Contesto.

Y la castaña se separo de el y siguió su andar para ir a sus deberes. Draco solo se limitaba a observar como la falda de la joven se levantaba mas al caminar y ahora si se maldijo por dentro.

OoOoOoOo

Después de hora y media los jóvenes se encontraron de nuevo en el punto de encuentro.

Hermione observo como Draco ya estaba ahí. Siempre terminaba antes que ella ¿Será por que no hace su deber?. Llego hasta estar enfrente de el y este la ignoro por completo. Esto hizo enojar a la joven.

-Entonces ¿Es todo? ¿No hay nada pendiente?-Pregunto la joven molesta.

Algo notado por el rubio. Sonrió al lograr su objetivo. Luego se giro para verla. La castaña se llevo sus brazos a la altura de sus senos como tratándolos de cubrir. Se acerco a ella quedando unos centímetros de su rostro.

-No, nada, Al menos que tu tengas algo pendiente, Granger-Susurro el joven cerca de su rostro.

El fuerte olor a menta que despedía de su boca hizo que la castaña cerrara los ojos y disfrutara del olor al momento los abrió topándose con los ojos grises de Draco.

-Ni en tus…-La castaña estaba a punto de protestar ante las insinuaciones del rubio pero cayo al momento.

Se acordó de las palabras de Ginny. Y sin previo aviso el rubio la tomo por las mejillas y capturo sus labios entre los suyos. Ante esto la ojimiel no opuso resistencia , ella deseaba mas ese beso que el, y por inercia llevo sus brazos para rodear el cuello del rubio. Y este llevo sus manos a las cintura de la joven y la pego mas a el.

Draco al saber que la joven no se negaba la pego a la pared con rudeza. Se besaba con desesperación y pasión. La castaña al sentir las manos del joven explorando sus piernas se sintió a morir. El rubio llevo una pierna de la joven a la altura de su cintura para poder facilitar la exploración por esta.

Y sin aguantar mas tomo la otra pierna de la joven y la alzo. Esta al sentirse privada del suelo enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Draco y este la pego a la pared de nuevo.

La castaña postraba sus manos en el cabello del chico. Ese cabello sedoso y manejable y lo revolvía con locura. Entonces Draco rompió el beso y bajo hasta el cuello de la joven besándolo, lamiendolo, mordiéndolo, chupándolo de todo. Luego paso sus labios a la apertura de la camisa de la joven besando sus senos.

Este fue el momento para que Hermione anotara un punto para su victoria.

-Malfoy-Llamo la joven este hacia oídos sordos-Malfoy…ya es tarde-Suplicaba la joven.

-Un minuto mas, Granger-Ante esto Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido por sus palabras.

Entonces Hermione no pudo sentirse mas feliz.

-No…quise decir-Pero lo que se oye no se juzga.

Entonces Draco deposito con cuidado a la castaña de nuevo en el suelo.

-Nos vemos mañana- Y para despedirse se acerco hasta el rostro del rubio y luego deposito un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Draco seguía aun paralizado por sus palabras ¿Acaso le estaba suplicando? No eso jamás. Solo observo como la castaña desaparecía de su vista.

Y sin pensarlo impacto su puño cerrado contra el frió muro.

-!Eres un estupido, Draco!-Se gritaba el joven-Pero Granger no se salva de esta-Se juro a si mismo.

Bueno si no es que el caía primero de nuevo en la tentación.

Continuara…………

**Agradecimientos:**

_**Aby-Peniita, kikuyo Potter Evans, Donna008, DBPotter y Cristhy Granger**_: _Gracias nenas espero y les haya gustado el capitulo._


	7. ¿Sentimientos?

El día había sido agotador para Hermione. Las clases un poco pesadas para el alumnado de 7mo pero aun así estos ni se inmutaban en seguir con sus actividades diarias y después de clases todos tomaron rumbos distintos para distraer sus mentes después de una arduo día de trabajo.

Harry y Ron decidieron ir a entrenar para los próximos partidos de Quidditch en el colegio mientras Hermione decidió hacer tareas pendientes para sus próximas clases para luego dar paso a un poco de descanso por que después tendría que ir a sus rondas de premio anual con Draco Malfoy.

-Malfoy-Susurro la castaña inconciente entre sus pensamientos mientras una sonrisa de labios se le formaba en el rostro.

No podía dejar de pensar en las caricias y besos que se daban cada vez que el rubio la miraba con deseo y pasión. Ella no podía evitar negárselas por que era ella la que las suplicaba aun que pareciera que el lo hacia. Simplemente no sabia como explicar lo que sentía cuando sentía los brazos del ojigris alrededor de su cintura y esas manos recorriendo su cuerpo, era simplemente inexplicable.

Todos estos pensamientos y sentimientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta que era abierta el instante y cerrada con fuerza haciendo que el sonido resonara por toda la habitación que estaba sola excepto por Hermione. Esta al oír el ruido abrió los ojos para poder observar una figura pelirroja espaldas a ella.

-¿Ahora que paso con Harry?-Pregunto la ojimel al saber que su amigo era la única persona que ponía de ese humor a su amiga.

-¿Cómo sabes que fue el?-Pregunto Ginny dándose la media vuelta para mirar a la castaña.

-No soy una tonta, se perfectamente y tu también que Harry es el único que te puede hacer poner de ese genio-Sonrió al mira como su amiga se sentaba en su cama y la miraba con tristeza-¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto mientras se acercaba a la joven y acariciaba la mejilla de su amiga para consolarla.

-Estoy harta de esta situación Hermione-Y al decir esto soltó el llanto mientras se aventaba a los brazos de la castaña esta la capturo al momento.

-Tranquila-Animaba Hermione acariciando la espalda de la pelirroja-Ahora cuéntame.

Ginny seguía con lagrimas en sus ojos azules tratando de no sacarlas mas pero era prácticamente imposible.

-Harry es un idiota-Hablaba aun prendada de la joven-Venia hacia acá cuándo me lo tope en el pasillo y empezó a gritarme que por que andaba tan cariñosa con Deán y lo peor del caso es que ni siquiera tuve el valor de defenderme-Se separo y miro a la ojimel.

-¿Por qué no?-Pregunto Hermione.

-Por que…cada vez que lo miro a los ojos solo quisiera aventarme a sus brazos, besarlo, acariciarlo, hacer el amor con el, pero mi orgullo es mas fuerte y lo pero del caso es que…cada día que pasa me…enamoro mas de el-Y soltó el llanto de nuevo para abrasarse de nuevo con su amiga.

Hermione sonrió con ternura al escuchar las palabras llenas de amor de su amiga y la abrazo con fuerza para demostrarle que estaba con ella.

-Y si yo te dijera la razón por la que Harry no puede estar contigo ¿Lo entenderías?-

Ginebra se separo rápidamente de los brazos de su amiga y la miro con ilusión, si ella sabia que se lo dijera de una buena vez. La miro con esperanza pero todo esto desapareció cuando la castaña volvió a hablar.

-Pero no te lo voy a decir-Contesto la ojimel-Le prometí a Harry que el seria el que te lo dijera.

-! Ya estoy cansada de esperar!-Grito con coraje-Estoy harta de ver que no hay avances entre nosotros, harta de saber que cada día que pasa es como si un año de mi vida se estuviera yendo con el, harta de Amarlo como lo hago-Pero esta vez no lloro.

-Dime algo-Espeto la castaña-Sea cual sea el motivo ¿Estarías dispuesta a perdonarlo?

Esa era una pregunta difícil de contestar pero no imposible. La ojiazul dirigió su vista hacia otro lado de la habitación pensado en la respuesta correcta. Luego de unos segundo poso sus ojos en los miel de Hermione.

-No lo se-Es lo único que pudo contestar.

-Lo sabia-Sonrió la joven-Pero ya, tranquilízate no ganas nada con enojarte de esa forma.

-Tienes razón-Hablo la pelirroja limpiándose el resto de sus lágrimas que desordenaban sus mejillas.

-¿Ocupas algo?-Pregunto volviendo al tema por el cual Ginny estaba en su habitación.

-Ah!-Exclamo la pelirroja-Vine a que me contaras como te fue con Malfoy anoche-Dijo con una sonrisa picara típica de ella.

Hermione al escuchar el apellido de Draco sintió la sangre golpeaba sus mejillas haciendo que estas se sonrojaran al instante algo notado por su amiga que al momento lo detecto.

-¿Qué sucedió mione?-Pregunto insistente al querer saber lujo de detalles.

-Pues, nada-Contesto sonriendo con nerviosismo.

-¿Cómo que nada?-Pregunto desesperada.

La castaña sonrió con malicia y luego hablo.

-Me beso-Soltó de golpe.

-Ahhhh-Grito de emoción la ojiazul-¿Y que mas, cuéntame?

-Pues, me acaricio y al final me suplico que no me fuera-Finalizo Hermione mientras se iba de espaldas en su cama y luego abrazaba una almohada pensando que era el rubio.

-¿No me digas que te estas enamorando de Malfoy?-Pregunto alerta la pelirrojo al ver los síntomas de su amiga. Esos síntomas que demostraban las chicas cuando estaban enamoradas, incluso ella los tuvo con Harry.

La castaña sintió como una balde de agua fría le daba de golpe en la cara haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de momento luego como un resorte te enderezo mirando a su amiga asustada.

-!Claro que no!-Exclamo con el ceño fruncido-¿De donde sacas esas tonterías?-Pregunto tratando de convérsense de lo contrario.

¿Ella enamorada de Malfoy? La sola idea le repugnaba o mejor dicho le agradaba.

-Claro que si-Contraataco Ginevra sonreído por la situación.

-!Ginevra estas loca!-Grito mientras se levantaba de su sitio y caminaba hacia la ventana donde podía observar las estrellas a todo su esplendor.

Ginny se levanto siguiendo los pasos de su amiga.

-Sabes-Hablo la ojiazul-He pensado mejor y creo de dejes aun lado la venganza.

-Pero si tu fuiste la de la idea, no yo-Contesto dándose la vuelta y mirando a la chica.

-Si lo se, pero me di cuenta por la forma en que te exprésate que Malfoy te gusta y quiero creer que estas enamorada de el-Esto hizo que la castaña explotara.

-!No estoy enamorada de Malfoy!-Parece que se gritaba ella misma y no a la pelirroja.

-Ves, entre mas lo niegues mas se te nota-Sonrió la joven.

Para esto la castaña no tenia argumente defensor así que prefirió callar. Esto hizo que le ojiazul sonriera mas. La ojimel tomo camino hasta tomar de nuevo su lugar en la cama con la vista en el piso. Ginny hizo lo mismo.

-Escucha, creo que esto tiene algo que ver contigo, pero hacer rato escuche en el comedor a una alumna de 6to grado de Slytherin decir que Draco Malfoy rechazaba de todas la formas a Astoria Greengrass-Finalizo la pelirroja.

-¿Y quien es esa?-Pregunto la castaña sin saber.

-Es una alumna del mismo grado que la chica que te acabo de contar que por cierto Astoria es muy bonita y la verdad es el amor platónico de todos los chicos del colegio y la envidia de todas nosotras-Dijo mirando a su amiga.

-¿Y eso que?

-¿Cómo que que?-Pregunto sorprendida por la ingenuidad de su amiga-!Que Malfoy solo te quiere a ti!

-!claro que no!-Grito no queriendo aceptar la verdad de su amiga-Basta de tontadas.

-Hermione, piénsalo bien, a lo mejor y Malfoy puede ser el hombre de tu vida-Y sin decir mas salio de la habitación dejando a la castaña mas confundida de lo normal.

Esta al oír la puerta cerrar se llevo una almohada a la cara y grito sobre ella para no dejar escuchar su grito de desesperación y confusión.

-Tu no estas enamorada de Malfoy Hermione-Se decía la joven así misma en voz alta-¿O si?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Observo su reloj de mano por décima vez y luego dirigió su vista al pasillo por donde se supone que ella debió aparecer hace veinte minutos pero nada. Necesitaba verla, besarla, acariciarla con descaro, necesitaba que esos labios carmín besaran los suyos. En esos momentos lo único que quería era sentir el cuerpo de la castaña pegado al suyo.

Después de la carta que recibió de su padre en la mañana y para cavarla de rematar la insistencia de la estupida de Astoria lo estaban matando poco a poco. Solo quería desahogarse y quien mejor que la castaña para hacerlo. Y sin poder evitarlo recordó lo que contenía la carta de su padre.

_FLASH BACK_

_-¿Draco Malfoy?-Pregunto un niño de primer año con una carta en sus manos propiedad del rubio._

_Este estaba platicando con sus amigos que al escuchar la voz del niño volteo a verlo con una sonrisa en los labios._

_-Si-Contesto el rubio mirando al chiquillo._

_-Te llego esta carta en la mañana-Dijo extendiéndole el objeto._

_Draco dirigió su vista hasta el papel y puedo observar a simple vista el sello de una serpiente que sellaba la carta y al momento supo que era de su padre._

_-Gracias-Contesto el rubio tomando lo que era suyo._

_El niño desapareció de su vista al entregarle el papel._

_-¿De quien es?-Quiso saber Pansy al mirar la carta en manos del ojigris._

_-De mi padre-Escupió con asco al recordar al hombre que le dio la vida._

_-Bueno, nosotros tenemos que hacer cosas, ¿Verdad Blaise?-Pregunto al moreno._

_-Claro que…-Pero al querer decir no sintió como la morena pisaba su pie para indicarle lo contrario-Si, nos vemos al rato-Dijo mientras se levanta y salía del comedor._

_-Nos vemos Draco-Se despido Pansy mientras hacia lo mismo que el moreno._

_El rubio observo el remitente del sobre y luego lo abrió leyendo lo siguiente._

_Querido hijo,_

_Te envió esta carta para comunicarte que en estas vacaciones de diciembre empiezas tu entrenamiento como mortifago para que te prepares y ya te dije que no acepto un NO por respuesta. Tu madre esta en desacuerdo conmigo pero tu eres mi hijo y harás lo que yo te ordene. Otra cosa mas, aun esta en pie tu matrimonio con Astoria Greengrass para que te acostumbres a mirarle como tu mujer de ahora en adelante. Sin mas que decirte me despido._

_Atentamente_

_Lucius Malfoy._

_Al terminar de leer la carta solo atino a arrugar el papel entre sus manos maldiciéndose por dentro. El coraje invadía todo su ser y personal. El no cedería ante las ordenes de su padre, no mas. Y sobre la estupida idea de casarse con esa chiquilla insolente de Astoria jamás lo hará._

_Se llevo una mano a su rostro mientras se lo masajeaba uranato de relajarse un poco. Pero el relajamiento le duro poco por la presencia de cierta persona que su padre mencionaba en su carta que por lógica no deseaba ver nunca mas._

_-Hola, Draco-Saludo la joven seductoramente acercándose hasta llegar a pegar su cuerpo con el del rubio._

_Este ante el saludo rodó los ojos exasperado y luego volteo a verla fingiendo una sonrisa._

_-Hola, Astoria-Y rápidamente se levanto de su lugar e intento salir de ahí pero la joven los detuvo._

_Esta al ver como el rubio la ignoraba como siempre se levanto rápidamente y lo tomo por la cintura._

_-¿Qué te parece si nos perdemos hoy en la noche y hacemos lo que tu quieras?-Le pregunto muy ofrecida como solo ella podía ser._

_Draco al escuchar la pregunta de la rubia le desagrado por completo. Se zafo de los brazos de la ojiazul y luego se digno a verla para reclamarle._

_-Escúchame-Le ordeno el rubio-Jamás, jamás me acostare contigo, entiende algo para mi tu eres una insignificante chiquilla precoz que anda viendo con quien se puede acostar-Las palabras del rubio le dolían a la chica pero aun así este no se daría por vencida-Entiéndelo de una maldita vez y déjame en paz-Finalizo para poder salir de ahí._

_-Solo dime ¿Para ti quien es digna de tenerte entre sus sabanas?-Se atrevió a preguntar esto Draco no lo soporto._

_-Eso no te importa, solo te puedo decir que es mucho mejor que tu en todo-Y sin decir mas salio del comedor dejando a una chica dolida por no recibir el amor del chico del quien estaba enamorada._

_-Averiguare quien es ese mujerzuela que te trae tan loco Draco, lo juro-No era una amenaza era una promesa._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de borrar esos pensamientos de su mente. Después observo su reloj de nuevo y miro que ya habían pasado otros diez minutos que sumaban treinta minutos que desde luego la castaña ya debería haber llegado.

-Buenas noches-Saludo Severus Snape con su típica postura.

Draco se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de su padrino y rápidamente te dio la vuelta para saludarlo.

-Buenas noches profesor-Contesto mirándolo extrañado. Entonces aprovecho el momento para fastidiar a la castaña-Granger aun no llega y creo que es una irresponsabilidad de su parte no se…-Pero no pudo terminar ya que su maestro lo interrumpió.

-Precisamente vengo a eso-Esto extraño mas el rubio- La señorita Granger se reporto enferma y no podrá presentarse hoy a la ronda.

Draco al escuchar enferma sintió como el corazón le latía demasiado fuerte.

-¿Esta bien?-Pregunto por inercia y luego callo al instante al caer en su error.

-Si, ella esta bien-Respondió Snape con malicia-Solo me queda decirle que sin Granger usted no puede hacer su trabajo así que retírese a su habitación y descanse-Y sin mas salio directo asía su oficina de trabajo.

El rubio abrió paso para dejar pasar a su maestro y luego lo miro con indiferencia. Y sin mas tomo camino hacia su sala común para poder descansar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco iba caminado hacia su sala. Tomo el camino mas corto para llegar hasta ella debido al camino tenia que pasar por la sala común de Griffindor y sin poder evitarlo detuvo su andar ante la puerta de la sala de la leona. Se quedo quieto unos minutos observando el lugar y debatiéndose entre el mismo. ¿Cómo le pudo preguntar a su padrino por el estado de la sangre sucia? Ni el lo sabia a ciencia cierta.

-Lárgate de aquí, Draco-Se decía el mismo para no perder la razón pensando.

Dio como cinco pasos pero luego se retracto y volvió a su lugar enfrente de la sala. Y sin poder evitarlo observo con unas alumnas de Griffindor que venían de un lugar que el desconocía. Las chicas al percatarse de la presencia del rubio detuvieron su andar asustadas.

-Por favor, no nos baje punto-Suplicaba una de ellas.

-Pues por el horario yo creo que si-Dijo con arrogancia el ojigris-Pero no lo haré-Las jóvenes soltaron un suspiro de alivio-Pero…-Esto hizo que las chicas sostuvieran el aire de nuevo-Con una condición.

-Pues la que quiera guapo-Contesto una de ellas insitadoramente.

-Nada de lo que te imaginas-Contesto Draco con repulsión-Necesito que le digan a Granger que estoy aquí y que quiero hablar con ella.

-¿Hermione Granger?-Pregunto la otra de ellas.

-¿Hay otra aquí?-Pregunto con sarcasmo.

-Esta bien-Contestaron desilusionadas las chicas.

OoOoOoOoOoO-

-No se que le ve a esa mojigata de Granger-Espeto una de ellas al estar subiendo las escaleras para llegar al dormitorio de la castaña.

-Lo se, si el esta hecho un cuero-Contesto la otra babeando por Draco.

Al llegar al piso donde vivía la ojimel pudieron observar con una pelirroja venia hacia ellas y la identificaron como Ginny Weasley mejor amiga de Hermione Granger.

-Oye, Weasley-Una de ellas llamo la atención de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto con disgusto la ojiazul al ver a la chica que le caí mal desde el primer momento que la vio y parecía que era mutuo.

-Avísale a tu amiga Granger que el bombón de Draco Malfoy la esta esperando a fuera y que quiere hablar con ella-Y sin decir mas la jóvenes entraron a su cuarto y se encerraron.

Ginevra al terminar de oír las palabras de la chicas rápidamente reacciono y bajo las escaleras para verificar que lo que decían sus compañeras era cierto.

Llego hasta la puerta y con sigilo asomo su cabeza para poder ver al rubio y efectivamente: Draco Malfoy estaba esperando a Hermione Granger.

Esta sonrió al ver al rubio y rápidamente se dirigió hasta la habitación de la castaña. Llego hasta la puerta y la abrió sin tocar.

-!Hermione, Hermione!-Gritaba la pelirroja para localizar a su amiga ya que no estaba en su cama.

-!Que escándalo, cállate Ginevra!-Grito Lavander mientras se llevaba una almohada a sus oídos para callar los gritos de la joven.

-Tu sigue durmiendo-Contesto esta buscando con la mirada a su amiga.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?-Pregunto la castaña saliendo del cuarto de baño mientras se secaba su cabello con una toalla aparte.

-Malfoy esta afuera y quiere hablar contigo-Estaba mas emocionada ella que la ojimel.

-No te creo nada-Dijo mientras se dirigía a su tocador.

-Pues si no me crees, ven conmigo- Y sin darle tiempo a Hermione de cambiarse la tomo de la mano y la guió escalera abajo para llevarla ante el rubio.

-!Ginny, no estoy vestida, no puedo salir así!-Exclamaba Hermione con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y con el pelo mojado dándole un aspecto sexy.

-Ese es el chiste-Y sin mas detuvo su andar y miro ala castaña.

-!Estas loca!-Grito con enojo.

-Mas loca estarás tu si no sales ahora y ver lo que quiere-Dijo con el tono que una madre regaña a su hija.

-Ginevra, alguien nos puede ver-Trataba de dar excusas para no salir al ver al rubio.

-No te preocupes yo estaré vigilando, andando-Y sin decir mas abrio la puerta y la empujo.

OoOoOoOoOoO-

El ojigris estaba de espaldas a la puerta esperando que la castaña se dignara a aparecer delante de el. Aun que pasaran dos, tres horas el estaría ahí esperando para verla y tocarla no importaba el tiempo que estuviera ahí parado.

No lo quería aceptar pero era verdad; Granger le agradaba y mucho. Y no descansaría hasta tenerla rendida ante el pase lo que pase. Entonces escucho la voz que mas deseaba escuchar en todo el día.

-Hola-Hablo Hermione con una mano sosteniendo la toalla para que no se alejara de ella.

Draco trago saliva al escuchar a la castaña y luego se giro para por fin poderla ver, ver eso ojos miel que lo llenaban de deseo.

-Hola-Y al mirar a la joven sintió como la sangre le hervía de deseo por esa piel morena que soñaba cada noche desde hace mas de un año. Y se sintió mas excitante el ver el sonrojo de la joven ante el.

Hermione dirigió su vista hacia el suelo y luego a la pared por la situación que se presentaba entre ellos.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-Pregunto la ojimel aun sin mirarlo.

-Todo-Contesto Draco y luego se acerco como la serpiente que solía ser. Detuvo su andar al estar pocos centímetros del cuerpo de la joven.

Esta al sentir el acercamiento del rubio sintió como la sangre se le golpeaba en las mejillas debido al sonrojo. Algo notado por el ojigris quien sonrió al momento.

-¿Cómo que…que todo?-Pregunto retrocediendo unos pasos hacia tras para interponer distancia entre los dos.

-Vamos-Exclamo el rubio-¿Dónde esta esa Granger sensual y atrevida que conocí en el antro y en las rondas?-Pregunto con descaro mientras tomaba a la joven entre sus brazos y la acercaba a su cuerpo.

-Por favor, no cometas una locura sin…-Pero las palabras de la castaña fueron calladas con un beso de los labios del hombre que estaba despertando nuevos sentimientos en ella.

Ante esto Hermione solo se dejo llevar por el momento. El beso fue como el factor para que Draco tomara una decisión. Se besaron con ternura y pasión. El rubio fue guiando a la castaña lentamente hasta pegar su cuerpo contra la pared del pasillo y luego posar el suyo sobre ella. El beso se volvió mas intenso y con mas lleno de pasión. Hermione llevo sus brazos al rededor del cuello del joven y este poso sus manos en la cintura de la joven.

Luego lentamente dejo de besar a la castaña y guió sus labios al cuello descubierto de la joven besándolo lentamente para seguir con un hombro de esta. Esto la ojimel no lo puedo soportar y luego detuvo al rubio.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Draco un poco agitado.

-Esto no esta bien-Dijo mientras bajaba su vista hacia el suelo.

-Lo se-Contesto mientras tomaba la barbilla de la castaña y lo obligaba a mirarlo-¿Y sabes? Me encantas-Y luego le dio un beso fugas.

-Se supone que tu me odia y yo a ti-Draco la miro a los ojos-Pero de lo ultimo ya no estoy segura-Esto hizo que el rubio sonriera.

-Tu me gustas desde el primer día que te vi en la ceremonia de primer año, pero como mi orgullo es mas grande no lo aceptaba, pero ahora se que no me gusta, ahora se que me fascinas-Hermione sonrió y luego lo vio-Y mas cuando tu me empezaste a seducir en la disco y en las rondas, yo ya no se que decir, solo que te quiero a ti-Y luego beso su cuello-Quiero todo de ti, TODO-Y luego la miro.

-Yo no se que decir, se me hace todo irreal, tu Draco Malfoy enamorado de mi Hermione Granger, La sangre sucia-Luego se separo de el.

-Pero eso ya quedo en el pasado-La abrazo de nuevo.

-Me tengo que ir-Dijo mirando hacia otro lado pero aun prendada del rubio.

-Solo si me prometes que pensaras lo que te dije-No le quito la vista de encima.

-Lo prometo-Y sin decir mas se alejo de el pero antes de entrar a su sala el ojigris la llamo.

Esta obedeció al llamado y Draco la beso por ultima vez en la noche.

-Buenas noches, que descanses-Y sin decir mas tomo camino hacia su sala común con una sonrisa de labios y mas satisfecho de lo normal.

Hermione solo observo como el chico desapareció de su vista y por inercia se llevo unos dedos a sus labios acariciándolos.

Continuara…..

Hola! Pues aquí de nuevo con una capitulo mas. A lo mejor, o no se, pero creo que algunos de ustedes no les gusto el capi ¿Por qué? Por que creo que di muy rápido el paso entre Draco y Hermione ¿No lo creen? Pero es que quiero avanzarla mas por que aquí viene lo mas emocionante de la historia. Espero y a otros el capitulo haya sido de su gusto, como ya lo leyeron este capi se trato nada mas de Draco y Hermione para que vean que no soy mala. Espero sus comentarios para inspírame en el próximo capitulo para actualizar pronto. Me despido.

**Agradecimientos:**

_Aby-Penita, Cristhy Granger ( Ves ya actualice por ti), Dona008, y A ClockWork:_ Gracias nenas! Las amo, espero sus comentarios!


	8. Enojo

Aun no podía digerir lo que el rubio le había confesado. ¿Habría logrado su objetivo? O ¿Realmente era cierto lo que Malfoy le dijo? No sabia cual de las dos era cierta. Después de entrar a su sala común, Hermione aun seguía ida por las palabras del muchacho, camino como zombi hasta un sillón de esta y luego se sentó en el pensando en el ojigris.

Una enorme sensación recorrió su estomago hasta llegar a su corazón. Se sentía extraña y ¿Emocionada? Ni ella lo sabia bien. Lo único que sabia era que le encanto la forma en que Draco le había confesado sus sentimientos hacia ella.

-Te dije que reportarte enferma haría que Malfoy te buscara-La voz de Ginny sobresalto a Hermione quien tenia la vista en el suelo y luego la dirigió a su amiga-¿Y ves? Funciono.

Después de casi prácticamente obligar a la castaña a que hablara con el rubio, esta se dirigió escalera arriba para verificar que nadie estuviera despierto. Al bajarlas de nuevo miro a su amiga ida en el sillón.

-¿Qué te digo?-Pregunto la ojiazul llegando hasta la ojimel ocupando el lugar aun lado de su amiga.

-Algo que no me esperaba-fue lo único que pudo decir al momento.

-¿Qué?-Insistía la chica.

-Me dijo que yo le gustaba-Ante esto Ginny soltó un gritillo de emoción.

-¿Tu que le dijiste?-Pregunto mas emocionada ella que la castaña.

-No le dije nada-Contesto la leona.

-¿Pero por que no?-Pregunto de nuevo-Esto era lo que tanto estas esperando, que el cuero de Malfoy se derritiera por ti y es lo que esta haciendo ¿O no?

-Si, pero no se, se me hace tan extraño, ¿Te imaginas que va a decir Harry y Ron cuando se enteren de esto?-Pregunto preocupada y mirando el fuego de la chimenea.

-Que te valga lo que Harry y mi hermano piensen de ti-Espeto la pelirroja-Dime algo ¿Sientes algo por el o solo es para humillarlo?

Ese era el punto. Que ella no sabia bien lo que sentía por Malfoy si odio, atracción o ¿Amor?. Sacudió su cabeza para aclarar bien sus sentimientos.

-La verdad; No lo se-Contesto-Lo único que te puedo decir es que ya no siento odio por el-Se levanto de su lugar y camino directo a su habitación pero la voz de su amiga la hizo detener.

-Solo te pido que pienses bien las cosas y a lo mejor esta puede ser una oportunidad para que seas feliz ¿Estamos?-Pregunto para asegurarse.

-Esta bien-Suspiro y luego desapareció de la vista de la ojiazul.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco se encontraba acostado en su cama boca arriba sin camina, solo con sus boxers, con un brazo detrás de su cabeza pensando en lo que le confeso a la castaña. Todo lo que salio de su boca fueron palabras sinceras y muy ciertas. Desde el primer momento que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, en aquella cena de presentación, desde este instante surgieron nuevos sentimientos de el hacia ella.

Desde ahí decidió que ella seria para el costara lo que costara. Pero todo se vino a bajo cuando se entero que era hija de padres muggles y sobre todo cuando inicio su amistad con cara rajada y la comadreja. Entonces decidió que trasformaría en odio todo eso que sintió por ella desde el primer momento que la vio, por eso la insultaba para convencerse así mismo que tenia que odiarla, Por eso no perdía oportunidad para humillarla delante de todo el colegio. En segundo año cuando se entero que fue petrificada sintió una opresión muy fuerte en el pecho. No sabia que era o mas bien no quería aceptar lo que era. En tercer año, cuando lo golpeo, no sintió ningún rencor hacia ella aun que demostró lo contrario. En cuarto año, lo del baile del torneo, cuando la vio con su vestido rosa, no supo descifrar todo eso que sintió en ese momento. Detuvo sus pensamientos y luego cambio de posición en la cama. Ahora estaba acostada de lado y con una almohada entre sus brazos.

Recordó a la castaña solo con la toalla envuelta en su cuerpo. Su cabello mojado, su rostro sin una gota de maquillaje, sus piernas bien torneadas, sus hombros descubierto, sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, en fin. Sonrió al recordar el sonrojo de la joven debido a su acercamiento. Solo esta ansioso por que el día de mañana llegara y mas la noche para tener ronda con la ojimiel.

Con todos esos pensamientos se quedo dormido en un profundo sueño donde solo cierta chica dominaba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Buenos días-Saludo Hermione mientras tomaba lugar aun lado de Harry.

-Buenos días-Contestaron el azache y el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo-¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?-Pregunto Harry al no recordar el horario.

-Encantamientos-Respondió la castaña tomando un poco de su jugo de calabaza.

-Bueno, al menos ese profesor no nos hace la vida imposible como Snape-Espeto Harry haciendo que su amigo riera ante el comentario.

-Eso es muy cierto-Agrego Ron.

-Muy graciosos los dos-Contesto la ojimel un poco molesta.

-Vamos, Hermione, no te pongas así-Alentó el pelirrojo.

-Ya saben que no me gusta que se burlen de los maestros-Y sin mas que decir empezó su desayuno al igual que sus dos mejores amigos.

Después de diez minutos comiendo en silencio alguien los interrumpió.

-Hermione-Llamo Ginny al llegar hasta la castaña.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto la ojimel al vira su cabeza para mirar a su amiga.

-Una niña de primer grado te anda buscando para no se que cosa, me pidió de favor que si te encontraba primero que ella fueras a la biblioteca-Informo la ojiazul viendo como su compañera de casa se levantaba y se dirigía hasta la salida del comedor.

-Ahora vuelo-Aviso la muchacha saliendo del lugar.

Ginny al ver a su amiga desaparecer completamente de su vista tomo lugar aun lado de Ron. Este la miro extrañado enfocando su vista en su hermanita.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-Pregunto su hermano con sarcasmo.

-Escuchen-Hablo la joven para que su hermano y Harry le prestaran atención-Recuerden que dentro de una semana es el cumpleaños de Hermione y estaba pensando que tal vez le pudiéramos organizar una fiesta sorpresa ¿Qué les parece la idea?-Pregunto la joven.

-A mi me parece Genial-Hablo primero el azabache mirando fijamente a su amada. Esta se dio cuenta que rápidamente dirigió su vista hasta su hermano que comía como si fuera la ultima vez que lo haría.

-¿Ron?-Este dirigió su vista a su hermana.

-Si, claro-Y enseguida volvió a su tarea.

-Bien, haré la lista de las cosas y luego le aviso-Y sin decir mas se levanto de su lugar no sin antes mirar de reojo al moreno, después salio del comedor antes de que la castaña regresara enfurecida al darse cuenta que era una farsa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Esa Ginevra-Susurro la joven un poco molesta al darse cuenta de la mentira de su mejor amiga.

Venia en dirección al comedor de nuevo para poder tomar sus pertenencia para poder ir a clases. Y sin poder evitarlo recordó la escena de la noche anterior en donde Malfoy le confesaba que la quería o eso le dio a entender. No quería que se hiciera de noche. Aun no estaba lista para enfrentarse a ese condenado rubio que la volvía loca. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Ni ella lo sabia.

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que una joven rubia venia directamente hacia ella, al parecer esta tampoco se dio cuenta de la castaña y sin poder hacer nada chocaron haciendo que la rubio ojiazul chillara del coraje.

-!Ash, Fíjate por donde vas sangre sucia!-Escupió Astoria al darse cuenta que con la que había tropezado era Hermione.

-!Tu también fíjate, estupida!-Reacciono la joven al escuchar el insulto de la rubia.

-!A mi no me vuelvas a insultar, rata de biblioteca!-Contraataco la joven acercándose peligrosamente a la ojimiel.

-!Tu mucho menos!-Espeto la castaña harta de la discusión entre ese chiquilla y ella que adema ni sabia quien demonios era.

-!Me tutees que tu y yo no somos iguales!-Astoria estaba a punto de golpearla si no hubiera sido por Harry y Ron que llegaron a detener la "conversación"

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-Preguntó Ron interponiéndose entre las dos chicas.

-Tu no te metas Weasley-Hablo la rubia comiéndose con la mirada a la ojimiel.

-Claro que me meto por que ella es mi amiga-Espeto el pelirrojo.

-Ya basta Astoria deja de discutir con persona inferiores a ti-Hablo una de las amigas de la Slytherin.

-Tienes razón-Contesto-Hasta a un lado-Ordeno Greengrass pasando por un lado de Harry, este solo abrió el paso riéndose de la rubia.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-Pregunto Harry ya mas tranquilo del ataque de risa.

-Nada, solo me tropéese con ella y se molesto-Dijo Hermione mientras Ron le entregaba sus libros para poder ir a clases.

-Se nota que tiene muy mal genio-Espeto el pelirrojo caminado hacia su primera clases seguida de su amiga y el niño que vivió.

-Pues no me importa y ya dejemos de hablar de esa estupida-Dijo Hermione mirando como llegaban al salón y entraban.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sentía que alguien la observaba. Pero no quería averiguar quien era o quienes eran. Estaban en su ultima clases, el día había pasado muy rápido y la verdad tanto Harry como Ron agradecían a merlín por que por fin terminaría la tortura que era para ellos estar en clases.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que el timbre de fin de clases sonara. Esta clases era compartida con Hufflepuff. Los alumnos de ambas casas estaban haciendo todo menos prestar atención al profesor. La única que lo hacia era como siempre Hermione Granger. Y cuando el maestro estaba apunto de dejarles tarea el timbre sonó salvando a los alumnos. Estas como resortes salieron disparados para despejar sus mentes.

La mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban fuera solo quedaban Hermione, Harry, Ron y unos chicos de la casa contraria.

-¿Vienes, vamos a comer?-Pregunto Harry acercándose al pupitre de la castaña.

-Ahora los alcanzo-Contesto guardando sus cosas.

-Bien-Y sin mas que decir Harry y Ron salieron en dirección al comedor ya que se morían de hambre.

Después de unos minutos la ojimiel salio del salón y se dirigió a la biblioteca para hacer pendientes que tenia. Iba en camino a esta cuando de lejos pudo divisar a un rubio de ojos grises que venia en dirección contraria hacia ella. La joven detuvo su andar sintiendo como le faltaba la respiración y como el corazón se le aceleraba debido a la agitación provocada por esta. Giro su cabeza aun lado con los ojos cerrados. No entendía que era lo que le pasaba solo le sucedía. Después de unos segundos abrió sus ojos y luego dirigió su vista hasta el platino. Este ya venia mas cerca de ella.

OOoOoOoOoOoO-

Draco al escuchar la ultima campana que indicaban el fin de clases salio del salón para poder ir al comedor. Venia en compañía de su mejor amigo Blaise Zabinni y de Pansy Parkinson. Iban platicando lo que harían en sus próximas vacación cuando la voz del moreno interrumpió la charla.

-Miren quien viene directamente hacia nosotros-Y sin mas dirigió su vista hasta la castaña quien detuvo su andar.

Draco al mirar el lugar que su amigo miraba sintió algo en el estomago como ¿Mariposas? El no sabia a ciencia cierta. Observó como la leona detenía su caminata y se recargaba en la pared del pasillo. Y entonces recordó la escena de la noche anterior. No aguantaba las ganas de besarla y que ella lo acariciara.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoO-

Hermione con temor siguió su andar. Sentía como las piernas le fallarían de un momento a otro. El corazón le bombeaba a mil por hora. Luego pudo mirar como Draco y sus amigos se cruzaban con ella.

-Vaya, vaya-Exclamo Blaise deteniendo su anda debido a esto Draco y Pansy hicieron lo mismo-¿Por qué tan solita ratoncita?-Pregunto el ojiverde acercándose peligrosamente a la castaña.

-Que te importa imbecil-Exclamo esta pasando de largo pero el moreno la tomo por el brazo y la obligo a mirarlo.

-Me excitan las mujeres rebelde y contestonas como tu-Dijo acercando su rostro mientras hundía su nariz en los rizos perfectos de la joven.

Ante esto el rubio sintió como la sangre le hervía de celos, si, celos. Apretó sus puños lastimándose así mismo algo que no le importo. Quería golpear a ese pervertido ahí mismo pero lamentablemente no podía y se maldijo mas aun.

La ojimel al sentir el cuerpo del Slytherin pegado al suyo sintió ganas de vomitar pero se contuvo. Ante esto la morena también sintió lo mismo.

-Vamos, dime cosas sucias-Espeto riéndose en el oído de la Griffindor. Esta se separo de el mientras lo golpeaba en una pierna.

-!No vuelvas a tocarme estupido!-Grito llena de coraje.

Este en ves de enojarse soltó una carcajada a mas no poder. Esto hizo que la leona rugiera mas de coraje.

-Vamos, no la podemos pasar bien-Insistía Blaise volviendo a tomar a la joven pero ahora por la cintura.

-!Ya basta!-Grito Draco al ya no aguntar mas que otro hombre tocara a la castaña.

-Si, Blaise, hasta asco me da ver la escena-Espeto la morena cruzada de brazos.

Ante esto el joven acato la orden el rubio y la soltó no sin antes robarle un beso. La joven al sentir los asquerosos labios del moreno rápidamente se llevo el dorso de su mano a los suyos para limpiarlos. Este se relamió los suyos haciendo que la joven aumentara mas la ganas de vomitar.

-Vamonos- Hablo el rubio mientras se daba la vuelta para tomar camino hacia el comedor.

-Nos vemos-finalizo Zabinni caminado para alcanzar al rubio y igual que la morena.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La castaña se encontraba sentada en una mesa de la biblioteca. Después de la desagradable escena entre ella y el moreno se dirigió a su destino. Se juro a si misma que haría pagar al ojiverde por cada cosa que le hizo en su vida. Luego la imagen de rubio se apodero de ella ¿Por qué no la defendió? Sonrío a si misma al saber la respuesta.

-Claro, no seas tan ilusa-Se dijo a si misma.

-Hablando sola-Hablo un joven castaño de ojos verdes.

La Griffindor giro su cabeza hasta dar con el chico quien sostenía un par de libros en las manos mirando a la joven fijamente. Entonces la joven recordó el nombre de ese chico que conoció hacia una semana atrás.

-¿Bell, verdad?-Pregunto la muchacha asegurándose de no estar equivocada.

-Por favor, llámame Taylor, Hermione-Ante esto la leona sonrió-¿Te puedo tutear?-Pregunto respetuosamente el chico.

-Claro-Espeto.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-Pregunto el castaño-Es que las mesas están llenas.

La ojimel observo las mesas de la biblioteca y se percato que varias estaban desocupadas. Miro al joven y sonrió.

-Si, adelante-Contesto. Luego el joven tomo lugar enfrente de esta.

-¿Mucha tarea?-Quiso saber el Hufflepuff.

-Si, demasiada, y todo es de Snape-Respondió Hermione volviendo a su trabajo.

-Vaya, ese maestro tiene muy mala fama de ser un troll-Ante esto la joven soltó una pequeña carcajada-¿Sabes? Te ves hermosa cuando sonríes.

-Gra..gracias-Tartamudeo por el halago del chico-¿Y tu?

-Lo mismo-Y los dos sonrieron al mismo tiempo-El otra vez te vi en el pasillo que da al jardín, iba a acercarme pero ibas con Potter y Weasley y la verdad me dio miedo-Bromeo Taylor.

-No te preocupes, Harry y Ron son indefensos-Espeto.

-Si, pero aun asi no me atrevo, y siempre que me topo contigo estas con ellos.

-Si, no me dejan a sol ni a sombra-El joven solo sonrió.

-Hace unos minutos me iba a acercar en el salón de clases pero saliste destapada.

-¿Compartimos clases?-Pregunto extrañada.

-Si, la ultima de hoy-Informo.

-Disculpa, nunca me había percatado-Se disculpo la castaña.

-No te preocupes, siempre pasa lo mismo con las chicas-Y sonrió.

-Me suena tu apellido-Expreso Hermione.

-Si, soy hermano de Katie Bell, se graduó el año pasado-Espeto el chico sin despegar la vista de la castaña.

-Claro, por eso te me parecías muy familiar-Dijo nerviosa al percatarse de la mirada del castaño-Me toco platicar varias veces con ella, es muy linda.

-!¿Linda?!-Pregunto sorprendido-Es una odiosa, solo se la pasaba molestándome en el tiempo que estuvo aquí-La leona solo se limito a sonreír.

Después de casi una hora de platicar Hermione observo su reloj y vio que ya iban a dar las cinco de la tarde.

-Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir-Informo la ojimel mientras se levantaba y tomaba sus cosas.

-¿Te tienes que ir?-Pregunto descilucionado mientras imitaba a la joven.

-Si, recuerda de dentro de unos horas tengo ronda y antes de eso tengo muchas cosas que hacer, bueno, fue un placer hablar contigo-Expreso la Griffindor observando como el muchacho se acercaba a ella.

-También yo-Y sin decir mas deposito un rápido y calido beso en la mejilla de la castaña-Adiós-Y tomo camino hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

Hermione por inercia se llevo una mano a su mejilla y la acaricio. Después sintió como la sangre golpeaba en sus mejillas haciendo que se sonrojara a mas no poder.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Por qué me mentiste, Ginevra?-Pregunto Hermione al ver entrar a su amiga por la puerta de su habitación.

-Lo siento-Se disculpo-Es solo que…queria bromear un rato contigo.

-Ya sabes que a mi no me gustan las bromas-Miro a la pelirroja, esta torno su cara de regañada, sabia de antemano al saber que asi la joven no tardaría en perdonarla y no se equivoco-Ah, ven aquí-Y rápidamente te aventó sobre la cama de la joven y la abrazo.

-¿Dónde andabas?-Pregunto-Te estaba buscando pero no te encontré.

-Estaba en la biblioteca haciendo tarea-Dijo omitiendo el detalle de su conversación con Taylor.

-Que bien, que bien-Suspiro la joven mientras el sueño la dominaba.

-No te vayas a dormir-Amenazo la ojimel acariciando el pelo de la pelirroja.

-Es que…tengo…mucho sueño-Y sin poder luchar se dejo vencer.

-Esta niña-Sonrió la castaña acomodando a su amiga en su cama.

Luego miro su reloj y observo que faltaban diez minutos para que empezara su ronda con el rubio mientras sentía como el corazón se le aceleraba.

Continuara….

**Agradecimientos:**

_Donna008, Amy prongs, DBPtter, Aby Peniita, Cristhy Granger (Aquí por fin tu muchacho Guapote, solo por ti lo agregue antes) y _: Gracias Lindas, espero y me esperen y no se desesperen por no poner escenas de Draco&Hermione, paciencia.


	9. Dejame estar contigo

El corazón le latía a mil por hora. Su respiración se asía mas acelerada a cada paso que daba. Las manos le sudaban y para colmo le temblaban. Las piernas le flaquearían en cualquier momento. ¿Sentía amor por ese engreído o solo eran nervios? Ni ella lo sabia o mas bien no lo quería aceptar. Lo único que sabia eran que la presencia de Malfoy ya no le desagradaba en nada. ¿Qué le diría cuando el le preguntara? No quería pensar en eso aun.

Miro como se aproximaba al lugar del encuentro con el rubio. Las manos le empezaban a sudar mas de lo normal y el corazón se le quería salir del pecho ¿Acaso era amor?.

-No, tranquila, relájate-Se decía a si misma para darse ánimos.

A medida que se acercaba podía observar la figura de un rubio que esta espalda a ella y al parecer fumando algo raro en el. Tenia su vista clavada en el suelo y la cabeza fija.

-Buenas noches-Saludo la ojimel deteniendo su andar clavando su vista en la ventana observando la luz de la luna.

Draco al escuchar el saludo de la joven rápidamente tiro el cigarrillo y lo apago. Luego se giro para poderle mirar.

-Buenas noches-Saludo del mismo moda que la joven-Llegas temprano.

-Si, no tenia cosas pendientes que hacer-Contesto con la vista fija en el suelo-¿Empezamos?-Pregunto a modo de permiso.

-Si, claro-Respondió el platino enderezándose para poder empezar su ronda.

-Bien-Agrego Hermione tomando camino hasta su sitio de trabajo cuando la voz del rubio la hizo paralizarse o mas bien la pregunta.

-¿Podemos hacer ronda juntos?-Pregunto repentinamente sin pensarlo antes.

La castaña respiro hondo y con nervios, luego se giro para verlo.

-Ahm, pues, si claro-Respondió.

Draco le sonrió y luego tomo camino hasta llegar con la joven. Después empezaron con su deber. Primero patrullarían de arriba hacia abajo. Iban en un silencio rotundo. Hermione vigilaba cada rincón posible mientras el rubio asía lo mismo pero en cada pasillo. Después de una hora los chicos había terminado con sus deberes. Al parecer hoy lo habían hecho mas rápido de lo normal.

La ronda había sido corta muy corta. Hermione no le dirigió la palabra a Draco en el tiempo que duro su deber y este tampoco. Aun no encontraba las palabras exactas para responderle al ojigris o mas bien no quería decirlas aun.

Draco estaba ansioso por preguntarle a la castaña su respuesta. ¿No se supone que la odiaba? Eso quedo en el pasado. Ahora había despertado en el o mejor dicho había crecido su interés por la ojimiel. Y la verdad no quería estar ni un segundo mas sin la presencia de la joven en su vida.

Se estaban acercando al lugar de encuentro. Ya estando en este la castaña por fin hablo.

-Bien, terminamos-Espeto la Griffindor mirando los ojos del chico.

Este sonrió y luego con sarcasmo contesto.

-¿Terminamos?-Pregunto con cautela mientras se aproximaba a la castaña quien a su vez aumentaba mas su nerviosismo-¿Estas segura?

Hermione se puso alerta mientras retrocedía unos pasos hacia tras para interponer distancia entre ella y el rubio pero su espalda pego contra la fría pared impidiendo su objetivo.

-Si-Contesto como pudo-¿O me falta algo mas?-Pregunto.

-Si-Respondió este mientras tomaba a la joven por la cintura y recargaba su cuerpo en el de ella.

-Ah si-Contesto-¿Cuál?

-Este-Y sin decir mas capturo sus labios con los suyos.

La castaña no pudo ni defenderse cosa que no deseaba. Llevo sus brazos rodeando el cuello del rubio pegándolo mas hacia ella para profundizar mas el beso.

El beso se hizo mas apasionado y lleno de emociones para ambos. Ellos sabia que deseaban sentir el aliento el uno del otro sin ni siquiera mencionarlo.

Draco dejo la cintura de la joven para llevar sus manos a las mejillas de esta. Sentía un enorme hueco en el estomago que era invadido por miles de mariposas. Al igual que lo sentía la castaña.

Después de unos minutos besándose se separaron. Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio.

-Eso significo que me gustas mas de lo que pensé-Respondió Draco al saber que la joven le preguntaba con la mirada.

Esta desvió su vista de los ojos del chico.

-Esto no puede ser posible-Expreso Hermione con la vista aun perdida.

-Claro que puede ser-Dijo el príncipe de Slytherin besando una mejilla de la castaña-Si tu quieres puede ser.

-¿No se supone que nos odiamos?-Quiso saber la respuesta del rubio. Esta vez lo vio fijamente a los ojos.

Draco desvió su vista hacia el frió muro. Era cierto ¿No que se odiaban? La verdad todo eso era una farsa montada por el. Nunca la odio y la odiara. Desde el primer día que esos ojos miel se toparon con los de el supo que era a ella lo que su corazón buscaba. Pero todo se vio a bajo cuando ella prefirió a Potter antes que a el. Eso nunca lo perdonaría. Por eso se juro a si mismo que desde ese momento la haría sufrir y sentir humillada ante el. Quería verla derrotada ante sus pies. Pero fue todo lo contrario. Ahora era el quien se humillaba ante ella para pedirle una oportunidad, no como novios, nada de eso, pero si como algo mas que amigos. Quizás amantes, pero eso si, nunca le confesaría todo lo que sentía por ella, nunca le diría que estaba…que estaba enamorado de ella. Jamás.

La castaña observaba cada gesto que el rubio mostraba en su rostro. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella? ¿O estaba buscando las palabras exactas para herirla? Quería saberlo mandita sea. No se supone que era ella la que debería estarse burlando de el. Pero no podía, simplemente no quería. ¿Y si Ginevra tenia razón? Si Draco era el hombre de su vida. El le estaba dando la oportunidad de saber o experimentar lo que significa estar con un hombre en todos los sentidos.

-Pero eso puede cambiar-Contesto por fin el rubio.

La leona clavo su vista en los ojos del chico al oír las palabras de este. ¿Acaso le estaba diciendo que no?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Esta mas confundida-¿Qué estas enamorado de mi?

-No, no te confundas Granger-Expreso con voz fría-Me agradas mucho, es mas, me gustas, pero no te amo-Finalizo rozando los labios de la castaña.

Esta al preguntarle sintió como el corazón se le saldría del pecho. ¿Qué tal si le decía que si? Ella estaría dispuesta a decirle lo mismo. Por que lo aceptaba; Estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

Pero sintió un hueco en el corazón cuando el rubio le dijo lo contrario.

-Y no me niegues que yo no te gusto por que tu boca, cuerpo y manos demuestran lo contrario-Ante esto Hermione no tubo argumento defensor por que era cierto.

-No te lo negare-Contesto con todo su orgullo en el suelo. Draco solo sonrió de lado.

-Eso era lo que quería oír-Y sin previo aviso la beso de nuevo.

Esta vez el beso fue mas consiente para ambos. Sabían que estaban mal, que tarde o temprano esto acabaría hiriéndolos a ambos o solo a ella. Pero aun así no podían ocultar lo que sentían el uno por el otro. El beso duro un poco mas que el primero, pero fue mas placentero para ambos. Draco se detuvo pero sin despegar completamente sus labios de los de ella. La miro y esta también hizo lo mismo. Se quedaron así por unos segundos mas, solo mirándose el uno al otro. Hermione le sonrió y esto hizo que el rubio le correspondiera. Luego hablo.

-Entonces, ¿Aceptas estar conmigo sin compromisos?-Esto para Hermione fue con una puñalada.

¿Por qué no lo podía mandar a la fregada? Ella no seria la amante de nadie y mucho menos del engreído hurón de Draco Malfoy. Pero su corazón decía todo lo contrario. Quería estar con el como su amante, esclava o lo que sea.

-Acepto-Contesto sin pensarlo dos veces.

Draco no se podía sentir mas feliz y la beso de nuevo. La castaña se sentía igual o mas feliz. Ahora estaba olvidado lo de la absurda venganza. Ya no estaría aferrada a hacerlo sufrir. Ahora se aferraria a hacerlo feliz.

-¿Estas segura?-Le pregunto el Slytherin asegurándose de que sus oídos no lo habían traicionado.

-Mas que segura-Y lo beso para pactar el comienzo de algo que traería consecuencias muy fuertes para cierto rubio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-!Que emoción!-Grito la pelirroja en los brazos de su amiga-¿Estas feliz?

-La verdad, si-Sonrió-Pero no me hago muchas ilusiones ya que se que tarde o temprano esto terminara y yo no quiero lastimarme-Dijo con tristeza en los ojos.

-Eso pasara solo si ustedes lo quieren-Alentó la hermana de Ron.

Hermione no contesto. No quería pensar en eso ahora. Solo quería disfrutar cada momento junto al ojigris.

-¿Obviamente ya esta olvidado lo de la venganza, verdad?-Pregunto Ginny recargándose completamente en el sillón de la sala.

-Claro tonta-Expreso sonriendo.

-Bien-Espeto-Ahora a dormir por que mañana es viernes de fiesta-Y sin decir mas se levanto de su sitio y subió a su cuarto-Buenas noches .

-Buenas noches-Dijo Hermione mirando como su amiga desaparecía de su vista.

¿Cómo pudo llegar hasta donde estaba? Ni ella lo sabia. Se sentía una traidora al aceptar ser la amante de Draco. Si Harry y Ron se llegara a enterar se moriría de la vergüenza y tristeza al ser despreciada por sus amigos. Ginny la apoyaba pero no se comparaba con el amor que le tenia a sus mejores amigos. Recargo su espalda en el sillón observando las llamas de la chimenea.

Esta entre la espada y la pared. Si les confesaba a sus amigos lo que tenia con Malfoy estos se enojarían con ella. Pero si no lo asía también. Se llevo sus manos a su cara tapándola mientras se debatía mentalmente. Se inclino hacia delante y clavo su vista en las llamas de nuevo.

-No me arrepiento de aceptar a Malfoy-Se dijo así misma mientras recargaba su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tenia sus brazos postrados detrás de su nuca mirando el techo de su habitación. No podía dejar de pensar en Hermione. O mas bien no podía dejar de pensar en lo feliz que estaba. Por fin tendría a Granger para el solo. Sonrió de lado al recordar los besos que se dieron en el rato que estuvieron juntos fuera de la torre de esta. Se notaba en el aire el amor que había entre ellos pero nunca lo aceptarían, jamás.

No podía conciliar el sueño al saber que mañana la vería en clases con Snape. Si, les habían aumentado una clase con Severus Snape los viernes y con Griffindor. Mañana la vería a primera hora.

-Es mejor así, que crea que nomás me gusta, para que cuando todo esto termine sea menos doloroso para ella-Y diciendo esto cerro los ojos para poderse dejar llevar por los brazos de Morfeo. Sin saber que el seria el mas herido en todo este asunto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-!Buenos días!-Exclamo la castaña mientras tomaba asiento aun lado de Harry.

-Buenos días-Expresaron estos algo extrañados por la actitud de su amiga.

-¿Cómo amanecieron?-Pregunto la ojimel mientras tomaba un pedazo de pan tostado y se lo llevaba a la boca.

-Bien-Contesto Ron-¿Te pasa algo?

-No, ¿Por qué?-Pregunto extrañada la joven tomando un poco de su jugo de calabaza.

-Es que estas mas alegre hoy-Espeto Harry clavando su vista en ella.

-No, yo me siento como todos los días-Trato de convencer a los chicos pero estos no se tragaron la excusa.

-¿Ya se enteraron?-Pregunto Neville llegando con una hoja de papel entre sus manos.

-No, ¿De que?-Pregunto Harry.

-Nos agregaron una clase mas con Snape-Informo el ojiverde.

-!¿Qué!?-Pego el grito el niño que vivió mientras se levantaba de su lugar y le arrebataba la hoja al Griffindor.

Ante esto Ron se atraganto con la comida que casi se desmayaba.

-!Ron ¿Estas bien?!-Pregunto Hermione preocupada ya que su amigo había tomado un color morado en su rostro.

-Si-Contesto el pelirrojo tomando todo el aire posible-¿Dime que no es cierto Harry?

-Lamentablemente es mas que cierto-Bufo el chico de la cicatriz tomando de nuevo su lugar en el comedor.

-Faltan diez minutos para que empiece la clase con Snape-Informo Neville tomando camino hasta el salón.

-Esto es injusto-Exclamo Ron molesto.

-Chicos, no es tan malo, ya deberían estar acostumbrados-Dijo Hermione levantándose de su lugar para tomar sus cosas y salir hacia el salón.

-¿Hay algo peor que ver casi todos los días a Snape?-Quiso saber Ronald levantándose de su lugar siguiendo a la castaña al igual que Harry.

-Creo que si-Espeto Harry observando como alumnos de Slytherin entraban al salón donde ellos estarían.

-Genial-Exclamo el ojiazul caminado con pesar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Bien-Hablo Severus Snape con su típica postura de brazos cruzados y mirada penetrante ante las dos casas, bueno mas para Griffindor que Slytherin-Creo que no tengo por que explicarles la situación que esta pasando, cosa que no me importa en lo absoluto, así que empecemos con la clase de hoy.

Todo el alumnado saco sus libros para empezar la tortura de hoy.

-Le aviso que hoy empieza una proyecto que les voy a encargar par fin de semestre-Todos hicieron una mueca de desagrado-Va a ser por parejas-Esto alegro un poco a los jóvenes ya que no lo harían solos-Forme parejas de casas distintas.

Esto hizo que todos y en especial Slytherin protestaran. Griffindor solo se limito a hacer rabietas por dentro ya que esto era un factor para que Snape les bajara puntos.

-Diga Señorita Parkinson-Hablo el profesor al ver el brazo estirado de la morena.

-Creo que nadie de nuestra casa esta de acuerdo con su elección-Esto hizo que Snape ardiera de rabia.

-Me importa un bledo lo que su casa opine-Esto hizo que todos se sorprendieran-Soy su maestro y harán lo que yo les ordene, pero veo que no lo van hacer así que yo mismo haré las parejas, ahora tome asiento y cierre la boca por el resto de mi clase.

La morena solo se limito a sentarse de nuevo.

Esto hizo que Harry y Ron soltaran la carcajada notada por Parkinson que estaba que se la llevaba el mismito demonio.

El profesor tomo asiento en su escritorio y empezó a hacer las parejas. Los demás aprovecharon para conversar con su compañero de mesa en voz baja.

Harry y Ron se preguntaban con quien les tocaría. Solo le rogaban a Merlín que no fuera Malfoy y ninguno de sus odiosos amigos. Hermione platicaba animadamente con Neville. Este le contaba cosas graciosas, como su acercamiento con las chicas, que no era para nada bueno en eso.

Blaise y Pansy platicaban lo que harían esa noche. Y Draco solo estaba en una cosa; Observar cada movimiento de la castaña. Observaba como soltaba pequeñas carcajadas por cosas que el tarado de Lombotton le platicaba. Se veía como una ángel desterrado del cielo por tanta belleza. Su cabello lucia con mas brillo este día. Su rostro se apreciaba con mas brillo. Y sin poder evitarlo se hayo descubierto; Hermione lo atrapo en el acto.

Sentía como si alguien la vigilara. Pero no le presto mayor atención. Solo se concentraba en las palabras de su amigo. Después de unos minutos sentía una mirada cargada en su nuca. Alguien que no la dejaba de apreciar entonces decido buscar al dueño de esa mirada y cual fue su asombro al saber que era Malfoy. Giro su cabeza al final del salón y lo miro. Ahí estaba el con su elegancia que lo caracterizaba y su mirada tan seductora que la atrapaba.

Se miraron por un momento. Pero ese momento fue como una eternidad para ellos dos. Draco le sonrió de lado para que no viera lo alegre que estaba que ella le dirigiera la vista. Antes esto Hermione se sonrojo un poco y le correspondió con timidez.

-Voy a decir como quedaron las parejas-Aviso Severus mirando la hoja que tenia en sus manos.

Draco y Hermione rompieron el contacto y prestaron atención a las palabras del profesor de pociones.

Entonces Snape empezó a nombrar a algunos alumnos de Griffindor y sus parejas de Slytherin. Ninguna de las parejas que nombraba quedaba conforme pero ya que, era una trabajo para la clase. Después de nombras a casi todos nombro a una con la voz llena de odio.

-Harry Potter-Espeto el longevo. El chico levanto su mano para indicarle que estaba presente-Te toco con Pansy Parkinson.

Harry busco a la morena y la encontró con una cara de disgusto.

-Ronald Weasley-El pelirrojo hizo lo mismo-Blaise Zabinni.

El ojiazul ni siquiera busco a su "compañero"

Entonces la castaña sintió como el corazón se le acelero al saber quien era su pareja.

-Hermione Granger-Esta desvió su vista y luego la dirigió hasta su maestro-Draco Malfoy.

El rubio sonrió a mas no poder al saber su pareja. Clavo su vista en la ojimiel y esta se giro para mirarle. Este le sonrió con coqueteo haciendo que se sonrojara mas que hace unos segundos.

-¿Alguna objeción?-Pregunto con burla Snape. Después observo que nadie protestaba-Bien, que la clase ahora si empiece. La poción que realizaran la tendrán que hacer con sumo cuidado ya que no es una poción cualquiera. Su nombre; Veritaserum.

Todos los alumnos se sorprendieron al ir el nombre.

Hermione Granger alzo su brazo para opinar. Antes esto Snape rodó los ojos y hablo.

-Si, señorita Granger-Espeto con su típica voz áspera.

-Profesor, esta poción es ilegal, ya que el ministerio solo la puede manejar, seria peligroso para nosotros-Contesto la castaña clavando su vista en la pizarra para no soportar la mirada penetrante de su maestro.

-Creo señorita Granger que eso no es de su incumbencia ya que aquí mi opinión es solo la que importa-Contraataco dándole la espalda a la ojimel sonriendo con satisfacción.

La leona solo lo maldijo por dentro guardando silencio y fijando su vista en sus libros.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Las clases habían concluido con éxito; Sin tareas el fin de semana. Harry y Ron salieron destapados hacia el campo de Quidditch para poder entrenar sin interrupciones. Hermione decidió ir a la biblioteca para empezar con su trabajo de pociones. Llego hasta la entrada y entro al lugar. Tomo asiento en una mesa apartada del resto. Decidió empezar sin Malfoy.

Abrió su libro en la pagina donde estaban los ingredientes para empezar con su tarea. Saco una hoja de papel de su mochila y una pluma. Empezó a escribir lo que ocupaba para su pócima. Después de terminar de transcribir en el pie de la pagina indicaba que si quería perfeccionar su pócima tenia que buscar un libro llamado "Pócimas perfectas al instante".

Bufo enfadada y eso que apenas era el inicio de una tortura tremenda. Con pesar se levanto de su lugar y camino hasta el ultimo pasillo para encontrar lo que buscaba. Este estaba desierto ya que nadie de los otros años utilizaba esa sección. Se postro delante del estante y busco con la mirada el objeto, y lo encontró a una altura que no alcanzaba. Al momento busco su varita en su túnica pero no la traía consigo, se maldijo aun mas.

Se postro de puntillas mientras estiraba un brazo para alcanzarlo pero no lo logro. Una voz la desconcentro.

-Con que ahí estas-Espeto una pelirroja observando a su amiga al final del pasillo mientras caminaba hasta ella-Me dijo Rachel que me estabas buscando ¿Para que soy buena?

-¿Dónde estabas?-Le pregunto tomando su postura normal.

-Perdida por ahí con Deán-Le sonrió picaramente. Ante esto la ojimel solo rodó los ojos exasperada-¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Ah, si, necesito que le entregues esto a Harry-Espeto mientras le mostraba un sobre y se lo entregaba.

-¿No se lo pudiste dar tu?-Le pregunto con malicia.

-No lo alcance, es muy importante que se lo des ahora, por favor-Le suplico.

-Esta bien, pero solo por esta vez-Y sin decir mas desapareció de la vista de su amiga directa hasta el campo de entrenamiento.

Hermione sonrió al recordar que el sobre estaba vació. Hizo esto por que Harry le pidió ese favor para poder hablar con la pelirroja a solas en los vestidores.

-Espero y funcione, Harry-Susurro la castaña para si sola.

Después recordó el libro. Viro su cabeza para mirarlo y ahí estaba. Entonces se estiro de nuevo para alcanzarlo, esta vez solo pudo rozarlo con las llamas de sus dedos. Se maldijo aun mas. Lo intento de nuevo pero estaba vez una pálida mano tomo el libro primero que ella. Luego siento como un brazo rodeaba su cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo, no pensó tanto en saber quien era. Y en su oído le hablo haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara.

-Es todo tuyo preciosa-Le dijo seductoramente un rubio mientras besaba su cuello.

-Gra…gracias-Espeto la chica tomando el libro en sus manos.

-¿Ocupada?-Pregunto Draco girando a la castaña pegando su cuerpo con el de ella estampando el cuerpo de esta en el estante.

-Solo…un…poco, es para el proyecto de Snape-Dijo como pudo ya que estaba nerviosa por la cercanía del condenado Slytherin.

-Todavía falta mucho, tenemos suficiente tiempo para empezarlo y terminar-Exclamo Draco acercando sus labios a los de la joven.

-Pero es que…-No pudo terminar ya que los labios de Draco capturaron los suyos.

Este beso fue muy diferente a los demás. Era mas conciente que los anteriores. El ojigris no aguanto mas y llevo sus manos a las caderas de la castaña. Esta soltó el libro y este callo al piso. Hermione llevo sus manos al cuello del chico profundizando mas el beso.

Después de unos minutos el beso se hizo mas intenso. Draco dejo de tocar las caderas de la castaña para llevarlas a sus muslos. Luego alzo a la joven y este al sentirse privada del piso enredo sus piernas en la cintura del Slytherin.

Sus labios aun estaban unidos. Pero el rubio dejo de besarlos para poderlos llevar al cuello de la ojimiel. Esta se sentía a morir con las caricias del muchacho.

-Malfoy…nos pueden ver…-Aviso mientras soltaba pequeños suspiros.

-No me importa…yo solo quiero estar contigo-Dijo mientras descubría una hombro de la joven al mismo tiempo que lo lamía y luego lo besaba.

-Ba…basta por favor-Suplicaba para que la dulce tortura terminara.

-¿En realidad quieres que pare?-Pregunto burlonamente.

-No…no quiero, pero alguien nos puede ver-Decía de nuevo.

Ante esto Draco dejo de besar el hombro de la joven y postraba sus ojos en los de esta. La mirada que le decido fue llena de ¿Ternura? No quería confundir las cosas. Hermione le sonrió con dulzura y este le regreso la sonrisa pero con un beso. Después la deposito en el suelo de nuevo pero sin despegar su cuerpo del de ella.

-Toma-Le dijo el rubio mientras le entregaba el libro que estaba en el suelo.

-Gracias-Espeto Hermione.

-¿En realidad quieres empezar con la tarea de Snape?-Le pregunto acariciando los rizos de la castaña.

-Entre mas temprano empecemos mejor ¿No crees?-Le pregunto depositando un beso fugaz en los labios del rubio.

-Como digas preciosa-Y le devolvió el beso de nuevo.

Hermione se despego del cuerpo del ojigris y tomo camino hasta su mesa. Draco solo observo como la joven movía sus caderas al caminar sintiendo como una parte de su anatomía empezaba a despertar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Oye, ¿Le puedes entregar esto a Harry?-Le pregunto Ginny a su hermano.

Este estaba bajando de la escoba al ver a su hermana menor en medio de la cancha.

-¿Por qué no se lo entregas tu?-Le pregunto Ron caminado hasta las bancas del campo.

-Vamos, Ron, ya sabes como esta mi situación con Harry, no pienso hablarle-Decía mientras caminaba detrás de su hermano mayor.

-¿A quien le encargaron esto?-Le pregunto al mismo tiempo que se deshacía de su uniforme de Quidditch dejando ala vista un muy bien formado abdomen gracias al bendito Quidditch. Tomo una toalla y se la puso alrededor del cuello mientras tomaba agua fresca.

-A mi, pero solo lo acepte por no quedar mal con Hermione, por favor-Le suplicaba algo que nunca hacia y menos a unos de sus hermanos.

El pelirrojo sonrió.

-Lo siento hermanita, pero no-Finalizo acercándose a su niña, como le llamaba, y la besaba en la frente para tomar camino al castillo.

-!Te odio, Ronald!-Le grito a todo pulmón. Este solo levanta su brazo en señal de que la había escuchado.

Después del coraje que paso por culpa de su hermano decidió hacer el trabajo sin ayuda de nadie. Tomo camino hasta los vestidores donde era mas seguro encontrar al azabache. Llego hasta la entrado y observo a unos integrantes del equipo salir de estos.

-Oigan-Llamo la joven a los Griffindors-¿Han visto a Harry?

-Si, esta en las regaderas-Dijo unos de ellos.

-Gracias-Se despidió la pelirroja entrando a los vestidores.

Ya estando dentro miro que estos estaban vacíos. Sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba cada paso que daba para buscar al niño que vivió. Las manos le temblaban y los pies le fallarían de un momento a otro. Luego sus oídos captaron el sonido de la regadera. Y supo que Harry era quien se duchaba. Trago saliva y cerro los ojos, luego los abrió y decidió echar un vistazo sabiendo que no lograría ver nada. Pero cual fue su sorpresa que al asomar su cabeza pudo observar aun Harry de espaldas a ella. Sin nada de ropa.

Esto hizo que la sangre de la pelirroja hirviera de deseo por ese condenado moreno que la traía loca. Detallo cada parte del chico; sus fuertes piernas, muslos, sus pompas, su fuerte espalda, hombros, brazos, todo. Una sonrisa se apareció en su rostro, tenia mucho que no vea al azabache en esas condiciones.

Después de unos maravillosos minutos deleitándose con el cuerpo de Harry este decidió que ya era hora de salir. Cerro el grifo de las regaderas y tomo una toalla mientras se secaba con ella el cuerpo y luego se la enredaba en la cintura. Esto hizo que Ginny escondiera rápidamente su cabeza y caminara lejos de ahí.

Corrió hasta el final del pasillo y se escondió en uno de los estantes. Harry salio en dirección a su casillero para sacar ropa limpia para ponérsela. Entonces Ginevra decidió que era hora de actuar. Respiro profundo y salio muy serenamente en dirección al moreno. Este se percato de la presencia de la pelirroja y sonrió; entonces Hermione había cumplido su parte y Ron también, ya que este supo que esta le pediría ayuda a su hermano y este tenia que negársela y así lo hizo.

-Hermione me pido de favor que te entregara esto-Hablo fríamente la ojiazul mostrándole el sobre.

Con aspecto seductor el azabache la ignoro colocándose su camisa. Esto hizo que la Griffindor se enfureciera mas de lo normal con el. Después de unos largos segundo hablo de nuevo.

-!¿Escuchaste?!-Le grito con enojo.

Harry solo se limito a verla y reírse en su cara. Esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-!Escucha!-Ordeno acercándose peligrosamente al moreno-!Estoy aquí parada frente a ti por un favor que me pido Hermione, y tu solo te dignas a ignorarme por completo, pero ¿sabes que?, yo no tengo que seguir aquí aguantando tus desplantes de niño caprichoso, así que me voy!-Finalizo la joven su discurso mientras le aventaba el sobre en la cara al joven.

Este con un movimiento rápido apreso a la joven por el brazo y la pego a su cuerpo. Esto hizo que la ojiazul se pusiera ala defensiva.

-!suéltame!-Exigió la Leona.

-¿Sabes por que no te acepto el sobre?-Por fin se digno a hablarle-Por que no tiene nada en el interior.

-Pero si hermione me di…-Pero callo al ver la sonrisa que le mostró el azabache-!Esto fue obra tuya!-Le grito queriéndose zafar de los brazos del chico, pero este al captar las intenciones de la pelirroja la prendo de la cintura inmovilizándola-!Como pude caer, pero Hermione me las va a pagar, ahora suéltame!

-No te voy a soltar-Espeto el joven-Ahora me vas a escuchar lo que te tengo que decir.

-!¿Ahora que mentira me vas a decir, eh?!-Le grito a mas no poder.

Harry callo al momento y clavo su mirada en los ojos de la pelirroja esta también lo desafiaba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ron iba por el pasillo que daba directo al comedor por que ya casi era la hora de la cena. Después de dejar a su hermana en el campo de Quidditch decidió pasara por su habitación para poderse poner ropa limpia. Al salir de su sala común opto por el camino mas corto para llegar a la hora. Iba por el pasillo arrancando suspiro por parte del alumnado femenino esto hacia que el ojiazul se sintiera tremendamente satisfecho.

Esta apunto de llegar a la entrada del comedor cuando se topo con Luna. Esta venia solo y como ida que no se dio que iba a chocar con el pelirrojo.

-Hola, Luna-Saludo el griffindor para traer a la rubia a la tierra.

-Ah, hola Ron-Contesto la ojiazul sobresaltada al escuchar la voz del chico que aun la traía loca pero ya se hizo a la idea que eso jamás sucedería, jamás.

-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto con una sonrisa súper tierna.

Esto hizo que la rubia se sonrojara y el sentimiento que tenia por el pelirrojo creciera mas.

-Si, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar-Le agradeció sonriéndole con ternura.

Ron al ver la sonrisa que la joven le decido se sintió extraño como si le hubiera agradado. Pero deshecho eso al momento.

-Para eso son los amigos, para que se preocupen por ellos-Le dijo.

Luna al escuchar la palabra amigos sintió una puñalada al corazón que no dio a notar.

-¿Vas a comer sola?-Le pregunto.

-No, estoy esperando a una persona-Espeto mirando a todos lados como esperando a alguien.

-Oh-Expreso el ojiazul-¿Se puede saber quien es?

-Bueno es un chico de…-Pero la voz de alguien los interrumpió.

-Buenas noches-Saludo un chico moreno de ojos amatistas su nombre; Ernie Macmillan.

-Buenas noches, Ernie-Saludo Luna sonriéndole.

-Hola, Weasley-Le extendió su mano para saludar al pelirrojo que no estaba muy contento.

-Buenas noches-Ron acepto el saludo. Cuando sus manos tuvieron contacto sintieron el uno del otro una corriente extraña que recorrió el brazo de ambos, al momento rompieron el contacto.

-¿Lista para cenar?-Le pregunto el Hufflepuff a la Ravenclaw.

-Si-Le contesto.

-¿No gusta acompañarnos Weasley?-Le pregunto el chico sonriendole.

-No, Gracias, provecho-Y sin decir mas dio medio vuelta para entrar al comedor sintiendo como la cabeza le explotaría de un momento para otro debido al coraje. ¿Pero por que se ponía así? Ni el lo sabia o al menos que el…no…a el no puede ¿Gustarle luna?

Luna solo se entristeció al ver la fría actitud que el pelirrojo opto al ver al Macmillan.

-¿entramos?-Le pregunto tomando la mejilla de la rubia.

-claro-Contesto muy a su pesar entrando del brazo del moreno.

Continura…..

!hola! Lo se, lo se, por fin me digno a escribir ¿Verdad?. Les pido una enorme disculpa por la tardanza pero es que había estado muy ocupada con los exámenes que gracias a dios !YA acabaron!. Como pudieron leer el capi esta mas largo que los otros, es por que quería ponerle emoción a la historia y vaya que lo hice jeje. Espero y les haya gustado mas que a mi. Y aparte estoy emocionada por que recibi OCHO comentarios. La verdad eso me emociono cuando los leí, muchas gracias nenas, espero y me dejen igual o mas comens que el capi anterior.

**Agradecimientos:**

_**Memoriesofkagome, .Granger, Donna008, Maruuchiss, Peque, Valblack, Cristhy Granger y Aby-Peniita:**_ Gracias nenas!! Las amo. Espero sus cometarios sobre este capi.

Adios.


	10. Decisiones

No podía pensar claramente o mas bien no podía creerlo. El, el que considero el hombre de su vida, por el que estaba dispuesta a dar la vida si era necesario, la engaño vilmente y humillantemente enfrente de sus narices. Era inconsiderable, cruel y despiadado. Creía que un cruciatus era menos doloroso que las palabras que le dijo el azabache anoche en los vestidores.

Tomo una almohada entre sus manos y se la llevo a la cara gritando en ella de rabia, coraje y dolor. ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de embarazar a Chang? Eso era solo de estupidos y el era uno de ellos. Sus lagrimas no dejaban de cesar mostrando como la almohada esta inundada de estas. Retiro el cuadro de tela y luego postro su vista en la gran ventana, esta permitía el acceso de la luz del día invadiendo cada rincón de la sala común de Gryffindor.

Respiro profundamente para calmar sus nervios. Cerro sus ojos unos segundo queriendo que todo esto fuera una pesadilla y que al momentos de abrirlos estuvieran en los brazos del moreno como hacia un año atrás. Pero fue todo lo contrarió, los abrió y ahí, estaba, en medio de la sala llorando por un mal amor. ¿Por qué tenia que amar tanto al ojiverde? ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba interiormente encontrando las respuestas; respuestas que jamás encontraría cuerdamente.

Entre lazo sus dedos y los ubico a la altura de su estomago, luego recargo su espalda completamente en el sillón para despejar su mente de tantas mentiras y soberbias. Ya había parado de llorar, solo se podía observar rastros de que sus dos esferas azules se habían roto para dejar pasar el rió que tenían por dentro.

Después de unos largos minutos que para Ginevra fueron años decidió ya no sufrir mas por Harry. El no se merecía ni una de sus lagrimas y mucho menos su amor. No obstante, una voz femenina y conocida para la pelirroja la puso alerta.

-¿Ginevra?-Pregunto la castaña extrañada al ver a su amiga en la sala, sola y en sábado. Regularmente estos días eran los preferido de la pelirroja para andar de loca por todo el castillo.

-Hermione-Exclamo limpiándose el resto de las lagrimas antes de voltear a ver a si mejor amiga.

-¿Esta bien?-Pregunto preocupada al ver los ojos hinchados de la ojiazul y su rostro muy demacrado dando señales que no pudo dormir bien en la noche.

-Si-Contesto la pelirroja fingiendo una sonrisa. Hermione camino hasta llegar al sillón y luego se sentó un lado de ella.

-¿Hablaste con Harry, verdad?-Le pregunto sabiendo que era cierto. Ginny al escuchar el nombre del moreno sintió como el corazón le pesaba y sus ojos de aguadaban advirtiendo llorar de nuevo. Asintió con la cabeza y luego se abalanzo a los brazos de la joven llorando desconsoladamente. Esta la capturo y la consolaba-¿Te contó la verdad?.

-¿Por qué lo ayudaste?-Le cuestiono la muchacha a la ojimiel.

-¿Por qué si no soy yo, dime quien?-Le pregunto.

-Hubiera preferido mil veces que las cosas se quedaran como estaba; sin saber la razón de todo esto, Hermione-Confeso la pelirroja separándose de su amiga y mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo se, también yo hubiese preferido eso, pero creo que fue lo mejor-Le contesto llevando una mano a su mejilla limpiando sus lagrimas.

-¿Por qué la vida se empeña en hacerme sufrir? ¿Por qué, Hermione?-Y sin decir mas se abrazo de nuevo de ella.

-Tranquila-Alentaba la castaña acariciando el cabello rojizo de esta-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

FLASH BACK

_-!¿ahora que mentira me vas a inventar, eh?!-Le grito con rabia._

_Harry la miro fijamente a los ojos y esta hacia lo mismo desafiándolo._

_-Ninguna mentira, solo la verdad-Espeto el moreno aun prendado de la cintura de la pelirroja._

_-Bien, te escucho-Dijo serenamente._

_-Bien-Expreso el azabache-Se que estas muy molesta conmigo y la verdad no te lo discuto por que yo te di los motivos-La joven solo se limitaba a escuchar sin articular palabra o sonido alguno-La ultima ves que hablamos o mas bien discutimos no tuve el valor para confesarte la verdadera razón por la cual no puedo ni verte a los ojos de la vergüenza que siento, pero Hermione me dio los ánimos para decírtelo, y aquí estoy frente a ti para decirte todo-Las palabras del moreno eran sinceras algo que Ginny sabia a la perfección._

_-¿Y cual es?-Pregunto con la voz temblorosa._

_Harry trago saliva y respiro profundamente. _

_-En el verano cuando Ron fue a visitarme con mis tíos, ese día fuimos a visitar todo Londres muggle, especialmente los bares, en uno de ellos nos encontramos a Cho-Ginny al escuchar el nombre de la asiática supo por donde iba el relato-Y pues nos saludo y se nos hizo fácil invitarle un trago pero al parecer bebí mas de lo normal y pues…-Corto el moreno tragando de nuevo saliva._

_-¿Pues que Harry?-La pelirroja estaba en suspenso._

_-Pues…tuve sexo con ella-Soltó de golpe mirando como la joven fruncía el ceño y luego miraba hacia algún lugar de la habitación._

_No podía creer que el azabache la hubiese traicionado pero eso era solo el principio._

_-!Eres un hijo de puta!-Le grito de sorpresa al mismo tiempo que le soltaba un puñetazo en la cara pero este era mas hábil y lo esquivo tomando ala joven por la espalda._

_-Pero eso no es todo-Hablo de nuevo el ojiverde._

_-!Suéltame, maldito traidor!-La pelirroja pataleaba para poderse soltar-!¿Apoco hay mas?!-Le pregunto sarcásticamente._

_-Ahora ella esta esperando un hijo mió-Esto fue el factor para que la Gryffindor explotara mas de rabia. Sin saber como se tranquilizo. _

_Harry se extraño por la repentina tranquilidad y seriedad de la ojiazul. La soltó y luego la giro para poder ver sus ojos inundado en lagrimas cristalina._

_-Ginny, perdóname, por favor-Le suplica el moreno arrepentido de sus actos. La quiso abrazar pero esta no se dejo._

_-!NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME DESPUES DE LO QUE HICISTE, ME DAS ASCO POTTER!-Le grito como nunca en su vida lo había hecho._

_Harry se sentía el hombre mas miserable del mundo mágico y muggle. Esta destrozado al ver el estado de la pelirroja. Esta no para de llorar, no podía, por mas que quería no podía, se recargo en un casillero mientras se sentaba en el frió suelo sin dejar de llorar._

_El azabache no podía ocultar lo que sentía en ese momento y por un momento de rabia e impotencia empezó a golpear los casilleros a puños cerrados. Cada impacto que su puño le proporcionaba al casillero aumenta mas las ganas de golpearse así solo. Ginny se llevo sus manos para cubrir sus oídos debido al ruido que hacia Harry. Este seguía golpeando los casilleros sin piedad._

_-!Basta, ya basta!-Suplicaba la pelirroja al ya no soportar el ruido._

_El azabache al oír las suplicas de su amada se dejo vencer y como ultimo golpe llevo su puño cerrado hacia el frió muro y lo impacto con fuerza haciéndose una cortada profunda en los nudillos, cosa que no le importo ni le dolió ya que el dolor mas grande era el que sentía su corazón en ese momento._

_Se arrodillo y sin poderse contener mas soltó unas lagrimas de dolor y rabia. Ginevra aun seguía en el piso con lagrimas en sus ojos._

_-¿Por qué me haces esto Harry?-Le cuestiono sin mirarlo._

_Este al oír la pregunta de la joven giro su cabeza, ya que estaba espaldas a ella, para mirarle. La pelirroja al sentir la mirada del chico lo desafió y cual fue su sorpresa la ver en los ojos del chico lagrimas. Se acerco a ella para contestarle._

_-Por favor, por lo que mas quieras, perdóname-Le suplicaba mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas._

_-No…no puedo Harry…no puedo perdonarte, por mas que lo intento no puedo-Le contesto ahora con su vista fija en el suelo._

_-Claro que puedes-Espeto-Mira, si tan solo me dieras una segunda oportunidad…_

_-No Harry-Le dijo con voz fría-Tienes que hacerte cargo de Cho y tu hijo-La joven al decir la palabra hijo sintió un nudo profundó en la garganta._

_-Y claro que me haré cargo de ellos-Le afirmo-Pero no me voy a casar con ella ¿Y sabes por que?-La pelirroja clavo su vista en los ojos verdes del moreno-Por que a ella no la amo como te amo a ti-Las palabras del azabache eran como filosas cuchillas clavándose en su pecho._

_-Harry, no te excuses con eso_

_-No es excusa-Le contestó tomando una mejilla de la ojiazul-Es la pura verdad._

_-Escucha-Le ordeno esta-Este bebe tiene la dicha de tener a sus padres vivos y tu no._

_Esto para Harry fue una bofetada con guante blanco._

_-¿Quieres que tu hijo crezca sin un padre a su lado para ayudarlo en todo?-Le pregunto._

_-Claro que no, pero no va a crecer sin mi por que yo voy a estar con el cuando el me necesite-Espeto con esperanza de que sus palabras asieran entrar en razón a la pelirroja._

_-Y lo se, pero yo, con un bebe en medio, no puedo estar contigo_

_-Ginevra !Por favor!-Le suplicaba a mas ya no poder._

_-Lo siento, Harry, pero no voy a regresar contigo, jamás-Y sin decir mas se soltó del azabache para salir corriendo directo a su cuarto._

_-!GINEVRA!-Grito Harry sintiendo como su mundo se venia bajo junto con su relación._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-!Ya no aguanto mas esta situación!-Soltó el llanto en brazos de la castaña.

Esta se sentía igual o pero que la ojiazul. ¿Por qué tenían que pasar por todo esto. Ginny con Harry y ella con…?

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien-Alentaba con cariño.

-No Hermione, ya nada será igual para mi, nada

-Claro que lo será, no te cierres Ginevra-Le hablaba mientras la pelirroja se separaba de ella y la miraba a los ojos-Lucha por tu amor, no dejes que una noche de calentura que trajo consecuencias destruya tu amor por Harry.

-Pero yo no puedo hacerle algo así aun niño que ni siquiera tuvo la culpa de nada

-No serás la primera ni la ultima en aceptar algo así-Le decía-Por lo que mas quiera Ginevra, lucha por Harry

-No, no puedo, y la verdad ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto, por favor-Le suplico mientras se limpiaba las ultimas lagrimas de sus mejillas.

La ojimel solo se limito a obedecer los deseos de su amiga.

-¿Y dime, como vas con Malfoy?-Hermione sabia que estos temas eran los favoritos de la pelirroja.

-Pues, bien…-Iba a seguir con su relato cuando la voz de un pelirrojo la interrumpió.

-!Hermione!-Exclamo el chico. Ante el llamado la castaña se levanto de su asiento espantada.

-¿Qué sucede?-Le pregunto viendo como Ron respiraba profundo y al parecer preocupado.

Ginny también lo noto y clavo su vista en su hermano.

-Harry no esta-Soltó de golpe.

-¿Cómo que no esta?-Pregunto la castaña confundida-Debe de andar por algún lugar del castillo.

-No Hermione-Expreso el chico-Harry no esta en el colegio, se fue.

-!¿Cómo que se fue?!-Exclamo Ginny al oír lo que su hermano dijo.

-Pero ¿A dónde fue? ¿Estas seguro?-Pregunto la ojimel preocupada.

-Estoy mas que seguro, anoche no vino a dormir y ya lo busque por todo el colegio y no aparece por ningún lado-Espeto preocupado al igual que las dos chicas.

-!Dios, esto fue culpa mía!-Expreso Ginny maldiciéndose de todas las formas posibles.

-No, tranquilízate, tiene que aparecer por algún lugar, ahí que buscarlo, ahora-Ordeno la leona saliendo directo al pasillo seguida por Ron.

Ginny se quedo en medio de la sala paralizada.

-Se fue..-Susurro para ella misma al borde de las lagrimas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Has visto a Harry?-Pregunto Hermione a Neville quien estaba en el jardín.

-No-Contesto el chico-¿Pasa algo?

-Harry no a parece por ningún lado-Expreso llevándose una mano a su frente mas angustiada al pasar los minutos y no encontrar al moreno.

Después de salir en busca del azabache. Hermione le ordeno a Ron que buscara dentro del castillo en todos los rincones posibles y ella se encargaría de todo lo de afuera de este para encontrar al chico. Pero nada. No obstante la castaña observo venir al pelirrojo hacia ella,

-!¿Lo encontraste?!-Le pregunto.

-No, nada-Respondió con cara de preocupación.

-!Genial!-Exclamo la ojimiel-Pero ese muchacho me va a oír cuando lo encuentre.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?-Pregunto Lombotton mirando a los dos chicos.

-Gracias, pero creo que no hay nada mas que hacer-Hablo Ron.

-¿Dónde estará?-Pregunto la castaña mas para el viento que para ella o el pelirrojo.

Después de unos minutos los dos Gryffindor iban camino de vuelta a su sala común. Iban preguntándose el uno al otro las razones por las que Harry se había ido sin haberles avisado o algo por el estilo. Luego la castaña pudo distinguir como un rubio que ella conocía venia en sentido contrario a ellos y al parecer hacia ellos.

-Lo único que faltaba-Exclamo Ron al ver como el ojigris se interponía en su camino-Mira Malfoy no estamos de humor para aguantar sus caprichos y mucho menos insultos…-Pero Draco lo interrumpió.

-Primero que nada cállate y escuchar lo que tengo que decir y ya después alegas Weasley-Escupió el platino con asco-McGonagalle me pidió de favor que los buscara para comunicarles que Dombledore los esta esperando en su oficina-Dijo mirando fijamente al pelirrojo.

-Menos mal-Espeto Ron tomando camino pasando por un lado del rubio.

Hermione tenia su vista en el suelo y al oír los pasos del pelirrojo dirigió su vista a los ojos del Slytherin. Este ya los tenia en los de ella. Y sin decir nada mas, la ojimiel tomo camino para alcanzar al ojiazul, pero al pasar por un lado del rubicundo este la tomo por el brazo y la acero a el.

-Te espero esta noche en el lugar de la ronda-Le susurro en el oído.

Esta al sentir el calido aliento del rubio acariciando su oído se sintió morir.

Y sin que ella le pudiera contestar, este ya la había liberado tomando camino dejos de ella.

Hermione solo observo como el chico que amaba desaparecía de su vista.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se oyeron dos golpes en la puerta. Albus Dombledore postro sus ojos en el cuadro de madera y luego los volvió posesionar en su lectura.

-Adelante-Espeto cerrando su libro y mirando a los causantes de su interrupción.

-¿Nos mando llamar Profesor?-Pregunto Ron llegando hasta el escritorio del longevo.

-Si-Contesto Dombledore.

-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto ahora la castaña aun lado del pelirrojo.

-Es sobre el señor Potter-Dijo esperando las reacciones de ambos Gryffrindors.

-!¿Le paso algo a Harry?!-Pregunto mas preocupada que hacia unos minutos al saber que el moreno no estaba en el territorio de la escuela.

-No-Expreso el longevo. Los dos chicos soltaron la respiración-Bueno si.

-¿Es grave?-Ahora fue Ron quien hablo.

-No, no tanto, pero creo que se puede calificar como malo-Espeto mientras se postraba de pie y caminaba directo a los jóvenes- Anoche vino hacia mi, muy preocupado por su situación, algo que ya saben-Los dos Leones se miraron entre si y luego depositaron su vista en el anciano-Me pidió permiso para salir del colegio por un día entero; las razones, no se las puedo dar, ya que el señor Potter me pido que no les dijera nada hasta que el regresara.

-Pero ¿Esta bien, verdad?-Pregunto Hermione esperanzada.

-Claro que si-Respondió.

-¿Cuándo regresara?-Quiso saber el pelirrojo.

-Hoy en la noche o temprano del dia de mañana-Contesto volviendo de nuevo a su lugar. Se sentó y luego tomo el libro y lo abrió de nuevo retomando su lectura-Se pueden retirar.

El ojiazul y la castaña se miraron entre si y en silencio salieron de la oficina de Albus Dombledore.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Encontraron a Harry?-Pregunto Ginny al ver entrara a su hermano mayor y amiga.

-Si-Contesto Hermione.

-¿Dónde esta?-Pregunto al no ver al azabache.

-Harry salio del colegio por un dia, regresara mañana-Contesto Ron mirando a su hermana.

La pelirroja al oír lo que su hermano dijo se tumbo en el sillón mientras clavaba su vista en la chimenea.

-Todo esto fue culpa mía-Se culpaba la ojiazul.

-No digas eso-Alentaba la Leona-No fue culpa de nadie.

-Claro que fue culpa de ella-Exclamo el pelirrojo mirando con rencor a la ojiazul.

-Ron, basta-Pedía la ojimiel-No fue culpa de ella ni mía ni tuya.

-!Si lo hubieses perdonado el no se habría ido!-Exclamo furico el Gryffindor mirando algún lugar de la habitación.

-!¿Qué te pasa?!-La pelirroja exploto al ver el descaro de su hermano-!Si tu eres el menos indicado para decirme eso, por que tu sabia desde un principio que Harry se había acostado con Chang y la embarazo!

-!Eso no es cierto!-Se defendió-Harry me lo confeso el primer día que nos vimos en el tren, además no tengo por que seguir hablando contigo-Y son decir mas salio de la sala dejando a una Ginny enojada y a una Hermione sorprendida por el cambio de humor tan repentino del pelirrojo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de unos horas la castaña salio de la habitación de Ginny. Después de la discusión que sostuvo con su hermano esta estaba hecha una furia. La castaña la tranquilizo dándole una poción para dormir y olvidar todos sus problemas por el resto del día. Ya casi era la hora de la cena y Harry ni sus luces.

-Lavander ¿Has visto a Ron?-Pregunto la ojimiel mirando a sus compañeras de habitación en medio del pasillo que daba directo al comedor.

-Lo vi caminando hacia el lago-Informo la rubia.

-Gracias-Dijo esta tomando camino hasta su amigo.

En el trascurso del pasillo hasta el lago la ojimel se acordó de las palabras del rubio. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de ponerse nerviosa ante la presencia de este? ¿A caso la había atrapado por completo? ¿Qué será ella para el?

-Una aventura, Hermione-Se contesto ella misma mirando como llegaba hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el pelirrojo. Ahí lo vio, sentado en el césped del jardín observando tranquilamente el lago.

-Con que aquí estas-Hablo la joven para darse a notar.

El ojiazul al oír la voz de su mejor amiga se maldijo a si mismo.

-Hermione-Hablo este-Si bienes a regañarme por lo de hace unas horas te aviso que no esto de humor para ti y nadie-Las palabras del chico sorprendieron mucho a la castaña.

-No-Contesto-No vengo a eso-Dijo mientras tomaba lugar a un lado del León-Vengo por que estoy preocupada por ti.

-¿Preocupada?-Pregunto este mirando extrañado a la Gryffindor.

-Si, ¿Qué te pasa?-Le pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

-No me pasa nada, despreocúpate-Le dijo cortantemente.

Esta noto algo raro en la voz del pelirrojo como si estuviera molesto por algo o alguien.

-Vamos, Ron-Exclamo la muchacha-No tengo dos años ni me chupo el dedo-Le dijo-Tu actitud de hace unas horas dice lo contrario soy tu amiga ¿No?

Ante esto el pelirrojo no obtuvo otra opción mas que contarle a la joven sus problemas.

-Ah-Suspiro-Esta bien tu ganas.

La leona sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto mirándolo.

-Es que ayer por la noche fui a cenar, como ni tu y Harry estaban decidí cenar solo, y pues me tope con Luna en la entrada-Hermione entendió por donde iba la cosa-La quise, repito la quise invitar a cenar conmigo pero me dijo que estaba esperando a una persona mas-Relataba mientras imágenes de la noche anterior se apoderaban de su mente-Y en ese momento apareció Ernie Macmillan ¿Lo conoces?

-Si, estuvo con nosotros la vez que formamos el ejercito de Dombledore-Contesto recordando al muchacho.

-A el era quien Luna esperaba-Finalizo el pelirrojo mirando el lago.

Entonces la castaña no entendió por que se molestaba por eso, a no ser que el estuviera…

-¿Y por que estas así?-Quiso saber mas a fondo.

-Ese es el problema, no se por que estoy a si, cuando mire a Macmillan tomar la mejilla de Luna sentí como algo que me ardía por dentro del cuerpo, no se, me sentí enojado-Decía mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

Entonces Hermione comprendió al momento.

-!No es cierto!-Grito la joven mientras sonreía.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Ron temiendo lo peor.

-!Te gusta Luna!-No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-!No, Claro que no!-contesto este mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta la orilla del lago.

-Claro que lo es-Afirmaba-Si no te gusta ¿Entonces por que te pusiste celoso?

-¿celoso, yo?-Pregunto al darse cuenta de su error.

-Ron, por favor-Exclamo Hermione mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta el pelirrojo-Es mas que obvio, si no te gustara Luna, no te hubiese importado al verla con ese chico.

Entonces Ron lo acepto; Luna le gustaba y mucho. Desde el día que le dijo a la joven que solo podían ser amigo, ese día empezó a nacer en el algo que desconocía hasta el momento, desde ese día la rubia ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos, pero este te convencía que era por que se sentía culpable por rechazarla. Y cuando la vio del brazo de ese estupido sintió como la sangre le hervía de coraje.

-¿Tu crees que me guste?-Le pregunto inseguro de sus sentimientos.

-Claro que si-Expreso la castaña sonriendo por la actitud de este-¿Por qué no la invitas a salir?

-Esta loca-Dijo este-¿Con que valor me presentó frente a ella después de lo que paso? Me mandaría al diablo.

-Por favor, Ron, no te des por vencido-Dijo-Dime algo ¿Esta seguro que Luna ya no siente nada por ti?

-No, no lo estoy-Dijo seguro de ello.

-Entonces ahí que averiguarlo-Espeto la joven sonriendo traviesamente.

Ron le agradecía Merlín por haber encontrado una gran amiga como Hermione. Le sonrió mientras esta le correspondía.

-¿Me acompañas a comer?-Le pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Si, me muero de hambre-Le dijo al ver como este la abrazaba por los hombros y así abrazados caminaron hasta el comedor para cenar tranquilos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Disculpe la interrupción señorita-Espeto una señora mayor mirando ala joven quien estaba sentada en el tocador de su cuarto.

-¿Dime?-Pregunto mientras cepillaba su larga cabellera negra.

-La busca el joven Potter-Dijo mirando como la joven sonría con alegría.

-Dile que enseguida bajo-Hablo Cho Chang mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba directo a su armario.

OOoOoOoOoOo

-La señorita chang dice que enseguida lo atiende-Informo mirando como Harry se giraba para verla.

-Gracias-Contesto observando la gran mansión.

-¿Gusta algo de tomar?-Pregunto la señora que al parecer era el ama de llaves.

-No, Gracias-Y sin decir mas la señora desapareció dejando al moreno solo.

Después de la discusión que tuvo con la pelirroja tomo una decisión que a lo mejor no le agradaría a nadie. Pero creyó que era la mejor para resolver esta situación que lo estaba consumiendo vivo. Sin pensarlo mucho le pidió permiso a Dombledore para salir del colegio por un día, este no tuvo inconvenientes en otorgarle el permiso. Así que partió esa misma noche para aclarar de una vez por todas este asunto.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando la voz de una joven lo saco de ellos.

-Hola Harry-Saludo la asiática sin poder contener la alegría de tener al joven en su casa.

-Hola-Dijo sin ánimos-¿Cómo estas?-Le pregunto mas por cortesía que por preocupación.

-Bien-contesto acercándose al azabache-Cada día que pasa este bebe me mata-Decía mientras se lleva sus manos a su vientre pero vale la pena.

Harry no pudo mantener su vista fija y sin poder evitarlo deposito sus ojos en el vientre un poco crecido de la joven. Trago saliva. Ese era su hijo, el que crecía en las entrañas de la asiática.

-¿No quieres tocarlo?-Le pregunto mirando como este no articulaba palabra alguna.

Después de pensar unos segundo llevo la palma de su mano a la barriga de la ex Ravenclaw. Sintió una extraña sensación en todo el cuerpo al saber que su hijo nacería en poco tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tienes?-Le pregunto queriendo saber.

-Tres y medio-Le dijo sonriendo.

Concordaba con las fechas en las que sostuvo relaciones con ella.

-¿Y a que debo tu visita?-Preguntaba ilusionada.

-He venido para decirte que me pienso hacer cargo del niño y de ti-Dijo mirando los ojos negros de esta.

La joven no lo podía creer. Sonrió y sin poder evitarlo se abalanzo en los brazos del moreno sintiéndose la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que nos vamos a casar?-Le pregunto sin poder contener la alegría.

-No-Contesto fríamente.

La asiática al escuchar las palabras del Gryffindor deshizo la sonrisa que mostraba su rostro y separándose de el lo miro a los ojos confundida.

-¿No?-Pregunto-Pero si me acabas de decir…

-Si y lo sostengo-Dijo-Pero no me voy a casar contigo, he dicho que me haré cargo de ti y del niño, nunca te faltara nada económicamente, tendrás todo lo que quieras menos a mi-Finalizo viendo como la joven se separaba de el hecha una furia. No se esperaba menos de esta.

-!Pues si no te casa conmigo no veras a tu hijo nunca!-Amenazo Cho.

-!Tu no puedes hacer eso por que es mió también!-Grito Harry acercándose a la joven peligrosamente.

-!Si quieres a tu hijo en el paquete también voy incluida yo ¿Cómo la ves?!-Le pregunto-Además Ginevra te odio al saber la verdad ¿No es así?

-!Eso no te importa!-Le dijo tomándola por lo hombros sin hacerle daño-No hagas la cosas mas difíciles por que la final el que sufrirá mas será el bebe.

-Pues si no quieres que sufra como dice ya sabes que hay que hacer-Dijo mirándolo a los ojos-Si de verdad lo amas cásate conmigo.

Harry la vio maldiciéndose por la decisión que tomaría.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Habían pasado diez minutos y la castaña no aparecía. ¿se habría arrepentido y no llegara nunca? La solo idea lo mataba. Tenia muchos problemas en su cabeza; Primero su padre y la estupida obsesión de que se uniera a los mortifagos, luego la chiquilla de Astoria, esta no paraba de acosarlo en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba. Necesitaba desahogarse y quien mejor que la ojimiel.

Estaba a punto de sacar un cigarrillo de su bolsa cuando la voz de la castaña lo interrumpió haciendo que este sonriera.

-Ni se te ocurra fumar delante de mi-Dijo amenazante mientras tomaba al joven por la espalda y recargaba su cabeza en esta.

-Esta bien tu ganas-Y sin previo aviso se soltó de la joven y se giro para abrazarla por la cintura y comerla a besos.

Esta no opuso resistencia y se dejo llevar por el momento. Los besos que Draco le daba parecían todo menos besos. Podía sentir como en estos el pedía a gritos auxilio y demostraba que estaba preocupado por algo, que muchas cosas lo estaba consumiendo.

El rubio llevo sus manos a las caderas de esta y la pego mas a el. No podía dejar de sentir cosas nuevas en los momentos que se encontraba con ella. Eran cosas que nunca había sentido por ninguna chica que había pasado por su cama. Simplemente te sentía cómodo y relajado en los brazos de la Gryffindor.

Después de unos besos mas se separaron pero sin despegar su cuerpo uno del otro.

-¿Por qué la urgencia de verme?-Le pregunto la joven burlonamente.

-Necesitaba estar contigo-Confeso el platino besando el cuello de esta.

-También yo-Le contesto disfrutando cada momento que el Slytherin le proporcionaba.

-Me encantas, Granger -Espetaba el ojigris recorriendo descaradamente el cuerpo de la joven con sus manos.

La castaña no aguantaba mas. Sentía que de un momento a otro le arrancaría la ropa del rubio y le besaría todo el cuerpo. A pesar de no ser una santa nunca había estado con un hombre íntimamente; era virgen. Era de esas mujeres a la antigua, estaba esperando el hombre perfecto para experimentar cosas nuevas y excitantes. No quería que el rubio supiera por que estaba segura que se burlaría de ella.

Pero todo estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la traviesa mano del ojigris debajo de su falda mas arriba de su muslo, esto puso alerta a la castaña.

-Malfoy, espera-Pedía la joven antes de cometer un error.

Este ante la suplica de la joven se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto agitado debido a la emoción que empezaba a aparecer en el.

-Es que…-La Gryffindor no encontraba la excusa perfecta.

Draco la miro extrañado maliciándose sus sospechas.

-¿No me digas que eres virgen?-Le pregunto serenamente.

La castaña se hallo descubierta. ¿Cómo lo pudo adivinar?

Ante esto la ojimel giro su cabeza hacia un lado y clavo su vista en el suelo avergonzada.

Este acto hizo que el rubio sonriera con ternura. Luego tomo a la joven por la barbilla y lo obligo a verlo. Esta obedeció. En cuanto sus ojos se toparon con los de ella supo que era mas que cierto.

-De seguro te burlaras de mi ¿No?-Le pregunto fríamente.

Este sonrió y luego hablo.

-No, todo lo contrario, pensé que ya no lo eras-Las palabras del rubio sorprendieron ala joven.

-¿Por qué pensaste eso?-Le cuestiono.

-Bueno, pues era una mujer muy bella, y quien no querría quedarse con lo mas valioso de una mujer-Le dijo sin despegar la vista de la chica-Y mas si esa mujer eres tu.

Cada palabra que salían de la boca del rubio hacían que la castaña se sintiera mas enamorada de el.

-Entonces ¿No te importa?-Le pregunto.

-Claro que no, me vueles loco, y no me importa si ya no lo eres-Dijo mientras la besaban en los labios.

Después rompieron el beso para poderse mirar a los ojos. Hermione miro el reloj que poseia su muñeca y observo que faltaban cuarto para las doce, que rápido se pasaba el tiempo cuando lo disfrutabas.

-Ya es tarde-Le dijo viendo como este tornaba la cara molesto.

-Solo unos minutos mas-Le suplicaba mientras la tomaba de la pegaba ala pared y la convencía a besos.

-Esta bien-Dijo la joven resignada al ver que no tenia escapatoria-Me quedare solo unos minutos mas.

Y sin decir mas le devoro la boca con un beso apasionado.

Continuara……

**Agradecimientos:**

_DBPotter, Aby-Peniita, memoriesofkagome y Cristhy Granger (Te amo amiga! Espero ser amigas para siempre!):_ De verdad muchas gracias y para que vean que no soy malas actualicé mas rápido de lo normal. Espero y lo hayan disfrutado.


	11. Confesiones

-!Por favor!-Suplicaba una rubia de ojos azules casi hincada delante del hombre que ella decía amar-!Desiste de la idea de que Draco se una a esos estupidos!

Lucius Malfoy se encontraba sentado en su sillón favorito delante de la chimenea. Observaba las llamas de esta sin ni siquiera mirar a los ojos a la rubia. Escuchaba atento las suplicas de la mujer que amaba. Después dirigió sus ojos a los de ella y se sintió el humano mas miserable al ver el estado en que se encontraba. ¿En realidad era humano? Ni el mismo se lo creía.

-!No seas necia Nracissa!-Grito harto de escuchar los lloriqueos de la rubia-!Ruegues lo que me ruegues, hagas lo que hagas, no desistiré de mis deseos!-Le dijo clavando su vista en los ojos azules de la señora Malfoy.

-!Por Dios Lucius!-Exclamo la mujer de rodillas ante el platino-!Es tu hijo!

-Pues precisamente por eso-Le dijo tomando un sorbo de la copa de vino que tenia en su mano-Por que es mi hijo, un Malfoy, por lo tanto tendrá que hacer lo que yo le ordene.

Narcissa no aguantaba mas esa situación. ¿Por qué todo eran ordenes de el?

-No puedo creer lo malvado y ruin que eres con todos los seres que dizque dices amar-Dijo con odio en la voz. Algo notado por el ojigris.

La rubia se levanto del suelo, si, del suelo, por que no le importaba si se tenia que arrastrar en este por la vida de la única persona que amaba y el la amaba; Su hijo, Draco Malfoy. Estaba dispuesta a salir del despacho de su marido cuando este la tomo del brazo lastimándola. Esta se giro para desafiarlo. En todos estos años que tenia junto al rubio nunca le demostró miedo o temor hacia el. Y esto era lo que a Lucius lo hacia rabiar, que la rubia no le temiera en lo mas mínimo.

-!Escúchame bien!-Le ordeno-!Tu no me importar en lo absoluto!-Estas palabras le dolieron a la madre de Draco en lo mas profundo del alma-!El único que me importa es Draco, por eso hago todo esto por el!

-¿Y acaso crees que el quiere esto?-Le pregunto.

-No me importa si lo quiere o no, el hará lo que yo le ordene

-!¿Ves?!-Exclamo-Todo son ordenes.

-Te estas saliendo del tema-Le dijo apretando mas su brazo.

-Si en realidad te importa, déjalo elegir su vida-Le rogaba de nuevo.

-!Jamás!-Espeto-El se unirá a nosotros y se casara con Astoria Greengrass.

-Otra mas de tus estupida ordenes-Le dijo tratando de zafarse del agarre del platino.

-No me faltes al respeto-Dijo apretando los dientes.

-Tu eres quien se lo estas faltando a tu hijo al no darle derecho de elegir como quiere vivir su vida-Por fin se zafo del rubio mayor.

Este no dijo nada. Solo por un momento de rabia arrojo la copa de vino haciendo que esta se estrellara contra la pared.

-!Lárgate y no vuelves por el resto del día!-Le dijo lleno de rabia.

-¿Es una orden?-Le pregunto desafiándolo.

Este no aguanto mas el cinismo de su mujer y se le dejo ir encima. Esta fue mas rápida y salio del lugar cerrando la puerta en las narices del ojigris.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hizo un gesto de fastidio. La luz del sol de daba de lleno en la cara. ¿Acaso ya había amanecido? Con un rápido movimiento bloqueo los rayos con una almohada que postro en su rostro. Estaba muy a gusto en medio de su cama matrimonial. Pero estaría mas a gusto y contento si el prefecto cuerpo de cierta castaña que dominaba sus pensamientos estuviera a su lado disfrutando de su compañía.

No supo descifrar lo que sentía al pensar en Granger. Una emoción profunda invadía todo su cuerpo. Montones de mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago. Y sin poderlo evitar una sonrisa se formo en su rostro. Desde el día en que la ojimel acepto estar con el, ese día fue el mas feliz de su patética vida.

Lo único bueno que tenia en la vida era Hermione Granger. Ella le ponía un rayito de luz cada día que pasaba vivo. Ella era la razón por la cual no se daba por vencido ante su padre. Suena patético e ilógico pero desde que la joven por fin le presto atención supo que era su razón de ser y vivir.

-Hermione-Susurro inconciente de lo que decía.

-¿Hermione?-Pregunto con cara de disgusto.

Draco al escuchar la voz de Pansy parkinson se retiro la almohada de su rostro y con rapidez se inclinó para mira a la morena con los brazos cruzados y mirada acusadora. Ante esto el rubio sacudió su cabeza para despegar su mente y espantar el sueño.

-¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar?-Le pregunto Molesto por la intromisión de su compañera.

-¿Qué tienes que ver con Granger?-Le pregunto omitiendo la pregunta del ojigris.

Este le hizo caso omiso y luego se movió para sentarse al borde de su cama mientras recargaba sus brazos a las orillas de esta y miraba el suelo.

-Te he preguntado algo Draco-Espeto con enojo al verse ignorada por el chico-¿Por qué nombraste a Granger?

-!Que te importa!-Le grito harto al oír la insistencia de la morena-Además ¿Cómo entraste?

-Por si no te diste cuenta dejaste la puerta entre abierta-Dijo mirando la ventana de la habitación del rubio.

-¿Y eso te da derecho a entrar en MI habitación?-Le pregunto al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y caminaba directo al cuarto de baño.

-No, pero solo quería ver que estuvieras bien-Le dijo caminando detrás de el.

-No soy un niño para que te preocupes por mi-Le ataco desviando su camino para pasar primero por su guardarropa.

Pansy detuvo su andar y quedo cerca del rubicundo.

-Draco, dime que no tienes nada que ver con Granger-Le decía preocupada. Tan solo la idea le ponía la piel de gallina, no por asco, si no por el rubio ¿Qué pasaría si Lucius se enterara de ello? No quería ni pensarlo.

Ante esto Draco detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se quedo quieto. El silencio invadió todo la habitación. Pansy supo al instante que era mas que cierto lo que sospechaba del chico.

Desde hacia unos días el ojigris se comportaba extraño. Lo sentía mas relajado y no parecía en nada al Slytherin que conoció años atrás. Pero lo mas extraño era cuando este le dirigía miradas a la Gryffindor. Aun que este nunca se dio cuenta que ella lo observaba cuando se embobaba con la castaña. Desde ese momento supo que algo se traía en manos y mas cuando esta le dedico una sonría en medio del comedor. Nadie se dio cuenta excepto ella.

Draco llevo una mano al guardarropa y se recargo en el. Luego postro su vista en el suelo. Suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y luego los abría.

-Draco-Llamo la ojiverde esperando la respuesta del platino.

El rubio se enderezo y luego se giro para verla a la cara.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-Pregunto confuso ¿Se supone que nadie lo sabia?

-Nadie, me di cuenta por mi sola-Espeto respondiendo a su duda-Draco te estas metiendo a la boca del lobo.

-Lo se Pansy-Le contesto conciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué esperar para terminar con todo esto?-Pregunto acercándose al ojigris.

-Se perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo y no voy a terminar mi relación con Granger-Le dijo harto de oír las palabras de la morena, esas palabras que era ciertas.

Se alejo de la chica y tomo camino hacia el baño para tomar una ducha.

-Solo te estas haciendo daño y daño a ella-Le dijo haciendo que el rubio se detuviera-Si tu padre…-Pero el joven la interrumpió.

-!Mi padre nada!-Le especto harto que el causante de todo fuera su padre-!El no tiene por que enterarse!

-Si no se entera por ti se enterara por otras personas-Le dijo conociendo muy bien al padre de este-Solo estas exponiendo a Granger a la furia de tu padre.

-!Si mi padre se atreve a tocarle un pelo a Granger te juro que lo mato!-Draco callo en cuenta de sus palabras y rápidamente se maldijo interiormente.

La morena no podía creer lo que el rubio le juro. ¿Draco enamorado de esa sangre sucia?

-¿Qué dijiste?-Le pregunto para asegurase de que sus oídos no lo hubiesen traicionado.

El Príncipe de Slytherin se haya acorralado. No por no poder encontrar una excusa ante la morena. Sino por que lo que dijo fue lo mas sincero que había dicho en su vida. Si a Hermione le llegara a pasar algo el se moriría.

-Olvídalo-Le ordeno como el Malfoy que solía ser.

-Creo que te estas involucrando mas de lo normal con Granger-Dijo Pansy clavando su vista en el.

-Piensa lo que quieras-Y sin decir mas entro al cuarto de baño y le cerro la puerta en la cara ala ojiverde.

Esta suspiro resignada y luego salio de la habitación del rubio para despejar su mente.

OoOoOoOoOoO

El agua caía completamente por su cuerpo haciendo que este relajara sus muslos y todo lo demás. Se encontraba de frente con la regadera con su rostro en alto dejando que el agua golpeara su cara. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estupido y dejarse llevar por la adrenalina? Ahora Pansy sabia perfectamente lo que sentía por la castaña. Algo que el intentaba evitar. El no podía enamorarse de Granger. Tenia miedo. Miedo de que todo lo que sentía por la ojimiel fue eso; Amor. Impacto su puño en la fría pared de la regadera.

-!Maldita sea!-Grito lleno de rabia y coraje.

La morena tenia toda la razón. Si su padre se llegase a enterar de la relación que sostenía con la leona este no dudaría ni un segundo en hacerle daño o lo peor; Asesinarla.

Todo estaba contra el. Su padre, los mortifagos, la estupida de Astoria. No aguantaba mas esta situación. Quería desaparecer de la faz del mundo mágico, quería salir de ahí, huir de todo eso que lo estaba matando. Pero no podía. Y eso era lo que mas rabia, coraje y enojo le daba ante la impotencia de no hacer nada.

Después de unos segundos mas decidió salir de la regadera. Tomo su toalla y se seco todo el cuerpo con ella. Luego se la enredo en la cintura para salir a su habitación a vestirse.

Solo una cosa tenia en mente; Ver a Hermione en el comedor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Buenos días-Saludo Hermione Granger tomando lugar en el comedor delante de su amigo Ron.

-Hola, Hermione-Contesto el pelirrojo volviendo a postrar su vista en el plato lleno de comida.

La castaña se dio cuenta de esto y supo que el ojiazul estaba mal ya que no toco nada de la porción que tenia su plato y para que Ron perdiera el apetito estaba cañón.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó haciendo que el Gryffindor posara su vista en ella.

-Nada, solo que Harry no llego a noche-Contesto picoteando la comida.

-No te preocupes, no debe de tardar-Alentaba la castaña tomando la mano del pelirrojo, este entre lazo sus dedos con los de la castaña y esta le sonrió.

-¿Cómo esta Ginny?-Le pregunto acordándose de su pequeña.

-Bien, la convencí de salir a dar una vuelta a Hogsmeade-Le dijo mientras por instinto soltó la mano de su amigo al sentir la vista de alguien clavándose en su nuca.

-Sabes, me siento mal por la forma en que me porte con ella ayer, se que no tuvo la culpa y la verdad me siento fatal-Confeso el ojiazul bajando su vista.

-Eso me hacer sentir mejor a mi-Hablo Ginny detrás de su hermano mayor.

-Ginevra…-Dijo mientras se giraba para verla pero esta le gano y se sentó aun lado de el interrumpiéndolo.

-No te disculpes, te entiendo-Espeto mientras abrazaba al pelirrojo por el cuello y este le acariciaba los brazos.

-Gracias-Espeto Ron besando la cabellera de su hermana menor.

Hermione solo sonrió ante la escena entre hermanos. Luego hablo.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotras?-Le pregunto la Gryffindor al joven.

-Claro-Contesto el pelirrojo aun prendado del abrazo de su pequeña.

-Bien-Hablo Ginny separándose de su hermano-El tren parte en una hora.

Después de una charla larga, los tres jóvenes decidieron desayunar para salir directo al lugar.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sintió como la sangre le hervía de rabia al ver al estupido del pobretón tomando la mano de la castaña. Y esta muy dejadota. Apretó la mandíbula y los puños al mismo tiempo. Quería golpear a esa comadreja.

Después del baño decidió bajar a desayunar para poder ver a Granger aun que sea de lejos. Llego hasta su comedor y tomo lugar aun lado de Blaise y Pansy. Esta lo ignoro por completo cosa que no le importo en lo mas mínimo.

-¿Dónde andabas anoche?-Le pregunto el moreno al ojigris con un tono de picardía. Draco se limito a mirarlo-De seguro con una de tus conquistar.

-Tómalo como quieras-Espeto el rubicundo tomando un poco de su jugo.

Después de unos segundo busco con la mirada a la ojimel pero esta todavía no llegaba ya que el lugar que siempre ocupaba estaba vació y solo se encontraba la comadreja.

Pasaron unos minutos mas y la Leona hizo acto de presencia en el lugar. Draco no perdió detalle alguno desde que puso el primer pie en el comedor. Desde que se sentó enfrente del pelirrojo dándole la espalda hasta que empezó a probar bocado ante la llegada de la pobretona menor.

Pero cual fue su mayor enojo al ver como este tomaba la mano de SU Granger, por que la castaña era suya y de nadie mas. Sentía que la cabeza le explotaría de un momento a otro.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Pansy al ver como el rubio se tenso al ver la escena de los Gryffindors.

-Perfectamente-Dijo fingiendo frialdad e indiferencia.

Después de unos minutos mas comiendo en silencio por parte del rubio hizo acto de presencia una rubia de ojos azules zafiros; Astoria Greengrass.

-Hola, Querida-Saludo la rubia besando a Pansy en la mejilla. Obviamente fingiendo alegría de ver a la morena.

-Hola-Saludo Parkinson correspondiendo al saludo.

Astoria tomo lugar entre la morena y e rubio que la ignoro al momento.

-Hola, Draco-Saludo al momento que le tomaba la pierna por debajo de la mesa.

-Hola-Contesto el rubio mirando el lugar donde Greengrass tenia su mano y luego le dirigió una vista fría a la rubia.

-¿Quieren venir con nosotras a Hogsmeade?-Pregunto la ojiazul mirando a Pansy y luego a Blaise.

-¿Nicole va a ir?-Pregunto Blaise mirando a la rubia.

-Claro, si ella fue la de la día, dijo que le encanto la noche que pasaron juntos-Ante esto Blaise puso una cara de bobo.

-Entonces yo si voy-Contesto rápidamente.

Pansy sintió como la sangre le hervía de celos al oír las palabras de la arpía de Greengrass. No la soportaba pero tenia que llevarse bien con ella por beneficio.

-¿Qué dices Querida?-Pregunto mirando a Pansy.

-Claro, con gusto-Contesto desviando su vista hacia un lugar del comedor.

-¿Y tu, guapo, que dices?-Astoria pego su cuerpo al del rubio.

Este rodó sus ojos exasperado por lo descaradas que llegaban a ser las mujeres con tal de tener al hombre que quieren.

-No, gracias-Contesto Draco fríamente.

Ante esto la rubia torno su rostro triste por el rechazo del rubio. Luego hablo.

-Bien, pues vamonos por que llegaremos tarde-Y sin decir mas se puso de pie y tomo camino hacia la puerta del comedor.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-Ya es hora-Hablo Ginny mientras se ponía de pie para poder salir.

Hermione imito a su amiga y tomo camino detrás de ella.

-Espero llegar…-La pelirroja detuvo su andar al no ver a su hermano seguirlas.

La castaña hizo lo mismo y las dos dirigieron su vista al ojiazul. Este tenia la suya en la mesa sin mira adelante.

-¿Qué sucede?-Le pregunto la Leona al Gryffindor.

Ron no contesto.

Entonces Hermione se giro y pudo observar a una rubia siendo abrazada por un moreno de ojos amatistas que identifico como Ernie Macmillan. Luego volvió a postras su vista en el pelirrojo quien ya venia hacia ellas.

-Vamonos-Ordeno Ron caminado delante de las chicas.

Hermione sonrió ante la actitud de su amigo quien estaba celoso. Ginevra no entendía nada.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Pregunto extrañada al ver como este pasaba por un lado de Luna y su amigo sin ni siquiera saludar a la rubia.

-Es una larga historia que te contare luego-Dijo pasando por una lado de la Ravenclaw y el Hufflepuff.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Te pasa algo?-Pregunto Macmillan al ver como la rubia seguía con la vista a alguien.

Luna al ver venir al pelirrojo hacia ellos sintió como el corazón se le saldría de orbita. Pero todo eso desapareció cuando el león paso de largo sin ni siquiera dedicarle una mirada o una sonrisa, que ilusa era.

-No, nada-Le sonrió haciendo que el chico le depositara un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Vamos o llegaremos tarde-Le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y salían del comedor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Había regresado al colegio después de la decisión que tomo. Llego a este y enseguida busco a la pelirroja para contarle todo lo que paso con Cho pero no la encontró ni a ella, Hermione o Ron. Pregunto a un alumno que pasaba por la sala y le dijo que había excursión a Hogsmeade. Entonces supo que los chicos estaba allá.

Se encontraba sentado en medio de la sala observando las llamas de la chimenea. No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de la asiática ¿Seria capaz de todo eso con tal de tenerlo a su lado? La sola idea le causaba escalofríos.

_FLASH BLACK_

_-Ya me canse de te repetirlo Cho-Hablo Harry harto de la insistencia de la asiática-No me voy a casar contigo, jamás._

_La morena no paraba de llorar. Estaba sentada en las escaleras debido a que casi se desmayaba al oír las palabras del hombre que amaba._

_El Gryffindor se sentó aun lado de ella para tranquilizarla ya que estaba toda histérica y eso le hacia daño al bebe._

_-Tranquila-Le decía el joven tomando las manos de esta-Si no el bebe lo siente._

_-!Si de verdad te importara el bebe no me dirías esto!-Grito furica soltándose del agarre del moreno mientras se ponía de pie. Harry hacia lo mismo._

_-Créeme, es lo mejor para el bebe-Decía mirándola a los ojos._

_-!Que no maldita sea!-Rugía a mas no poder-Te advierto algo Potter-Le dijo acercándose a el-Si no te casa conmigo estoy dispuesta a deshacerme de este niño._

_Harry al escuchar las palabras de la joven se sintió morir._

_-!Tu lo haces y yo te encierro en un sanatorio para enfermos!-Le grito tomándola por los hombros sin hacerle daño._

_Ante esto la asiática sonrió._

_-Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-Le dijo descaradamente. Y sin previo aviso beso al moreno._

_Este al sentir los labios de la joven no se alejo. Le correspondió de la misma manera. No por que lo deseaba si no por que a lo mejor esto haría entrar en razón a la joven. Después de unos minutos besándose el azabache rompió el contacto._

_-Te lo advierto Cho-Amenazo mirándola a los ojos-Llegas a cometer una locura como esa y te juro que te arrepentirás._

_Esta lo miraba con una sonrisa de triunfo._

_-¿Te casaras conmigo?-Le preguntó por ultima vez._

_-No-Contestó Harry soltándola._

_-Esta bien-Le contesto mas tranquila-Ya no insistiré mas-El León se extraño por la repentina actitud de la joven pero creyó que había agarrado la onda pero lamentablemente te equivoco._

_-¿estas segura? pregunto._

_-Si, vete sin cuidado, el bebe estará bien-Finalizo mostrándole una sonrisa que no terminaba de convencer al moreno._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Llevo sus dedos a sus labios mostrándose pensativo. Observo su reloj de muñeca y se dio cuenta que eran las ocho con treinta. Lo mas seguro es que sus amigos no debían de tardar en llegar.

Pensó en la sonrisa que la morena le mostró al despedirse de el. La verdad no confiaba mucho en ella pero no creía que fuera capaz de tal cosa ¿O si?. No obstante escucho unos risas por parte de alguien y postro su vista a la entrada.

-Vamos-Exclamo un pelirrojo con cara de pocos de amigos-Síganse burlando.

-Perdón, Ron , pero no lo podemos evitar-Se disculpo Hermione llevando sus manos a su boca para callar su risa.

Ginny detuvo su andar al ver a un azabache sentado en el sillón. Este la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Ron y Hermione miraron el lugar que la pelirroja observaba.

-Hola-Saludo Harry mientras se levantaba de su sitio.

-!Harry!-Grito de emoción la castaña corriendo hacia este. Al llegar a el lo abrazo-Que bueno que ya estas de regreso-Decía mientras se separaba de el y postraba una mano en la mejilla del moreno.

-Estoy Bien-Le contesto sonriéndole.

-Que tal, Hermano-Saludo el ojiazul extendiendo su mano para que el moreno la tomara.

Este no dudo ni un segundo aceptando el saludo del pelirrojo.

Ginevra solo se mantenía en el mismo lugar sin moverse o decir algo. Desvió su vista hacia algún lugar de la habitación tratando de no ver al hombre que amaba.

-Hola, Ginny-Saludo Harry mirando a su amada. Ron y Hermione también la veían.

La pelirroja suspiro y luego dirigió su vista al moreno.

-Hola-Saludo y rápidamente debió su vista-Me retiro, ya es tarde-Y sin mas que decir tomo camino hacia su habitación.

Harry la iba a detener para contarle todo de una vez pero deshizo la idea al ver la reacción de la joven cuando lo vio.

-¿Dónde te habías metido Harry James Potter?-Le pregunto la ojimel como una madre que regañaba a su hijo.

Harry y Ron se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad. Luego postraron su vista en la castaña. Esta reacciono al momento.

-!Ni se les ocurra tocarme!-Grito Hermione corriendo por toda la habitación.

-Demasiado tarde-Dijo Ron tomando a la joven por la cintura mientras Harry le hacia cosquillas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Pensé que nunca llegarías-Confeso un rubio mientras abrazaba ala castaña con la cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo.

-Lo siento, pero Harry acaba de regresar…-Pero Draco la interrumpió.

-¿Regresar?-Pregunto extrañado.

-Si, Harry salio del colegio por asuntos personales y acaba de regresar esta tarde-Le dijo mientras enredaba sus brazos en el cuello del ojigris.

-Con razón no lo vi pegado a ti como la comadreja-Dijo con voz molesta.

-No lo llames así-Gruño la castaña frunciendo el ceño.

Este era le gesto favorito del platino. Sonrió y luego le deposito un beso en la punta de la nariz.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a Hogsmeade cómo tus amiguitas?-Le pregunto haciendo una cara de disgusto al decir amiguitas.

-¿Celosa?-Le pregunto aumentando mas su ego.

-Claro que no-Contesto la castaña desviando su vista.

-No tenia ganas de andar con la chiquilla de Greengrass-Espeto recordando la escena anterior en el comedor.

-¿Por qué ella?-Le pregunto queriendo saber mas.

-Por…-Pero callo al momento. Hermione lo miro confundida-Por que tiene interés en mi-Le dijo besando su cuello.

Hermione sintió como la sangre le hervía de coraje y celos. Si, celos al solo de pensar que el rubio podría hacerle caso.

-¿Y tu?-Le pregunto con voz fría.

Ante esto el ojigris dejo de besar el cuello de la castaña y con cara de disgusto la miro.

-Si-Le contesto dolido al saber que Hermione dudaba de su ¿Amor?.

-Bien-Contesto la Gryffindor soltándose del abrazo del rubio-Entonces anda vete con ella-Espeto mirándolo con enojo.

Draco no podía creer que la joven lo estuviese rechazando de ese modo. Pero su orgullo era mas grande que sus sentimientos hacia la Leona.

-Si eso es lo que quieres lo haré-Dijo mientras se alejaba de ella y tomaba camino hacia su torre para descargar la furia que sentía en ese momento.

Hermione solo pudo sentir como su corazón se hacia mil pedazos al ver como el Slytherin se iba sin decirle nada mas.

Desvió su rostro hacia un lado y suspiro profundo. Luego la volvió a postrar en el pasillo observando con el rubio había desaparecido por completo.

Tenia ganas de llorar, gritar, golpear, lo que sea con tal de descargar ese enojo que sentía al saber que a Draco le gustaba Astoria.

-Tu no tienes derecho en el, Hermione-Se decía mientras tomaba camino hasta su sala-Tu y el no son nada.

-¿Hablando sola de nuevo?-Pregunto un chico castaño de ojos verdes.

Ante la pregunta la castaña se llevo una mano a su pecho expresando susto.

-!Taylor!-Exclamo suspirando profundo-Me asustaste.

-!Lo siento!-Expreso Bell con cara de arrepentimiento-No era mi intención ¿Me perdonas?

Hermione miro al Hufflepuff y sonrió al ver la cara de niño regañado que le mostró.

-Claro que te perdono-Dijo haciendo que el chico cambiara esa cara por una sonrisa-¿Qué haces tan tarde vagueando por los pasillo?

-Bueno es que la verdad…-No sabia como decirle a la Gryffindor sin que se oyera muy atrevido de su parte-Yo, quería verte.

Hermione mostró una cara de ternura haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Taylor-Suspiro esta mirando al chico-Yo…

-No tienes nada que decirme-Interrumpió-Solo expreso lo que siento, solo quiero ser tu amigo y si tu quieres podemos ser algo mas.

-Ahm…Taylor…no se que decir-Callo y sin pensarlo la imagen de Draco se apodero de ella.

-No me digas nada ahora, piénsalo-Le pidió tomando una mano de la castaña entre las suya.

-Es que tu y yo no podemos ser nada, por que yo…-Suspiro hondo y luego siguió-Estoy enamora de otra persona.

Esto para el ojiverde fue como una balde de agua fría en su cabeza.

-¿Estas muy enamorada de el?-Le preguntó con una esperanza.

Esa pregunta se hacia ella misma.

-No lo se-Soltó de golpe.

-Bien-Expreso sin soltar la mano de la ojimel-Pero quiero decirte que no dejare de luchar por ti, por que la verdad me interesas mucho Hermione, nunca me había gustado una mujer como tu.

-Yo…me tengo que ir-Le dijo mientras se soltaba del castaño.

-Esta bien ¿Te acompaño?-Le pregunto.

-No, gracias-Espeto nerviosa por la confesión del Hufflepuff.

Y sin decir mas tomo camino hasta su torre y desapareció de la vista del castaño.

-Espero que Draco Malfoy también te ame como tu lo amas a el-Susurro con tristeza al saber que el corazón de la castaña le pertenecía el estupido de Malfoy-Cuídate Malfoy por que yo voy con todo con tal de tener a Hermione a mi lado-Finalizo sonriendo con maldad y tomo camino hasta su torre.

**Continuara…..**

**Agradecimientos:**

_Ay-Peniita, -LuNiiTta-, memoriesofkagome, Donna008 y Adrikari: _Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero actualizar pronto para que sigas leyendo esta bella historia.

**Gracias!**


	12. Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!

La semana había concluido con éxito. Todo el alumnado se disparcio por cada lugar y rincón del colegio. Nadia quería saber de clases o tareas por el resto del fin de semana. La semana había empezado y concluido agotadora. Los maestros mas exigentes de lo normas debido al acercamiento de exámenes parciales.

Hermione Granger se encontraba mas molesta y confundida a la vez. Molesta por la ignorancia del rubio, este tenia toda la semana sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada en las rondas o en clases y cuando intentaba establecer una conversación con el, este se daba la vuelta y se dirigía hasta su torre y esto para la castaña era muy doloroso y para colmo la confesión de Taylor Bell. No quería que el castaño sufriera por su culpa.

Era las 9 de la noche y la castaña se encontraba en medio de la sala común situada en un sillón que estaba de frente a la chimenea. En sus manos traía una taza de chocolate caliente, el invierno estaba por comenzar y las primeras heladas estaban encima. Su vista estaba perdida entre las llamas de la chimenea mientras analizaba la situación en la que se encontraba envuelta.

Tanto Ginny, Harry y Ron estaban preocupados por el estado en que se encontraba su amiga. Esta no quería que sus amigos la interrogaran por eso en cada oportunidad que tenia se excusaba con ellos con tareas o cosas pendientes, no quería que sus amigos se involucraran demás y mucho menos se llegaran a enteran de su relación, bueno si así se le puede llamar, con Malfoy.

Una pelirroja venia bajando las escaleras cuando diviso la cabellera de una castaña que conocía a la perfección. Se acerco a ella y tomo asiento un lado de la ojimiel. Esta no necesitaba mirar quien era ya que lo sabia.

-Hola-Saludo Ginny girando su cabeza para mirar a su amiga.

La castaña sonrió y luego la miro.

-Hola-Respondió al mismo tiempo que desviaba su vista y la postraba de nuevo en las llamas.

El silencio reino por unos minutos en la habitación. Luego desapareció.

-¿Qué tienes?-Pregunto en tono preocupado.

Hermione suspiro y luego la miro de nuevo.

-Malfoy tiene una semana que no me habla, ni siquiera me dirige la mirada y para colmo cuando quiero hablar con el me ignora-Espeto con sus ojos cristalinos.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?-Le pregunto mientras se acercaba mas a la joven.

-Por que son problemas míos y de nadie mas-Le dijo tomando un sorbo de su taza de chocolate.

-Pero para eso son las amigas.

-¿Conoces a Taylor Bell?-Le pregunto de repente la castaña a la ojiazul.

-Si, esta hecho un cuero, es hermano de Katie Bell ¿Por qué me preguntas?-Dijo la joven extrañada.

-Lo conocí al inicio de clases y pues hemos entablado una amistad pequeña-Ante esto la pelirroja la miro picarona-Y hace poco me acaba de confesar que yo le gusto.

-!No es cierto!-Exclamo Ginny sorprendida-¿Y a ti te gusta?-Le pregunto. Hermione le dirigió una mirada triste que la pelirroja capto el instante. Luego hablo-¿Malfoy, no?

La castaña sonrió con amargura y tristeza. Lo aceptaba; estaba profundamente enamorada de Draco Malfoy. Pero ¿Cómo? Si el amor no surge de un dia para otro y con el rubio llevaba pocas semanas de "andar" con el. Prácticamente era imposible ¿O si?. Al menos que su enamoramiento viniera de años atrás. Pero aun así no encontraba una razón lógica para lo que sentía por el rubio.

_-Bájate de las nubes, Hermione, para Malfoy no eres nada-Se decía mentalmente._

-Hermione-Llamo la ojiazul mirando a su amiga preocupaba por el repentino silencio de la joven.

-Mmm…-Contesto saliendo de sus pensamientos y mirando a la pelirroja.

-¿Estas enamorada de Malfoy?-Soltó de golpe con una sonrisa de lado.

Ante esto la joven casi se atraganta con el sorbo de chocolate.

-Yo…ahm…no se que decir…yo solo…-Ante esto la pelirroja suelta la carcajada-No te burles-Le dijo en tono de molestia.

-Es que es muy gracioso ver lo que causa en ti el nombre de Malfoy-Decía a mas ya no poder.

Hermione sonrió mientras supiera y luego hablo. Lo que dijo dejo a la ojiazul con la boca abierta.

-Si-Contesto. Ginevra dejo de reír y postro su vista sorprendida en su amiga-Estoy enamorada de Draco malfoy.

-¿Estas segura de lo que dijiste?-Le preguntó asegurándose de que sus oídos no la traicionaran.

-Completamente-Contesto mas que segura.

-¿Y el lo esta de ti?-Esto hizo que la castaña bajara su vista y la clavara en el piso.

El silencio invadió de nuevo la sala haciendo que los segundos parecieran horas. Ginny esperaba ansiosamente la respuesta de la castaña y esta hablo de golpe.

-Esa misma pregunta me hago todos los días-Y sin decir mas se levanto de su lugar y miro a su amiga. Esta hacia lo mismo-Me tengo que ir, tengo ronda- Y sin agregar nada mas salio por la puerta y tomo camino hasta el lugar de encuentro.

Ginevra solo pudo ver como la mirada de su amiga era otra.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Una semana…_ya había pasada una semana desde que las palabras de la castaña lo habían herido. ¿Cómo podía desconfiar de el? ¿Cómo podía pensar que le gustaba la estupida de Astoria? Si ella la superaba en todo en TODO. Por eso le dijo que si, que si le gustaba, ¿Y para que? ¿Para darle celos? ¿O su orgullo fue mas fuerte? Creo que las dos cosas.

Observo su reloj de mano y pudo ver que eran las diez en punto. Hora que se suponía que la Gryffindor debería de estar ya presente.

No sabia aun como le hizo todo esta semana para no caer en la tentación. No sabia como le hizo para no arrastra a Granger hasta una de los pasillos oscuros para besarla y tocarla. Aun no lo sabia. Varias veces estuvo a punto de caer pero su orgullo estaba cada vez mas presente en el. La necesitaba, la extrañaba, le hacia falta el aliento de su boca sobre sus labios cada vez que ella se agitaba ante sus besos hambrientos. Y esto lo asustaba de mas. No quería enamorarse…no quería que ella sufriera por su culpa, no. Pero lo único que le consolaba era saber que la castaña nunca se fijaría en alguien como el, una basura e insignificante cosa como el.

Borro todas esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se encamino hasta la gran ventana que dejaba pasar la luz de la luna. Se miraba preciosa ese dia. Sonrió al recordad una escena en la que su madre le dijo que cuándo fuera un poco mas grande su luz interior brillaría igual o con mas intensidad que el de la misma luna. Que ilusos llegan a ser los niños. Pero aun esperaba el momento en que esa luz brillara por que su alma estaba mas podrida que la de su padre. Eso jamás sucedería.

-Buenas noches-Saludo una voz que el conocía ala perfección.

Rápidamente te giro para poder ver a la dueña de esa voz que cada dia que pasaba lo volvía mas loco por ella.

-Buenas noches-Saludo sorprendiendo a la castaña. Esta pensó que no le correspondería el saludo como los días pasados que lo saludaba y este tomaba camino a sus pasillos para ignorarla.

-Bien-Espeto la leona-Nos veremos mas tarde…-Y sin decir mas tomo camino hasta sus deberes.

Draco solo observo como la castaña se perdía entre las sombras de los pasillos.

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

Después de hora y media los susodichos se encontraron de nuevo en el mismo lugar de siempre.

-Es todo por hoy-Hablo Hermione mirando la ventana donde horas antes el ojigris observaba.

Esperaba respuesta por parte de el pero obviamente esta nunca llego.

-Bien-Suspiro la ojimel postrando su vista en el rubio.

Este la miraba fijamente haciendo que el nerviosismos aumentara mas en la castaña.

-Hasta el lunes-Finalizo mientras pasaba por un lado Draco para poder ir a su torre a descansar.

Pero antes de dar un paso mas sintió como Draco la apreso por el brazo obligándola a detenerse. Con asombro dirigió su vista hasta el ojigris y ante de poder decir algo sintió los labios del platino sobre los de ella.

Draco sintió que tocaba el cielo de nuevo. No podía descifrar lo que sentía en eses momentos. Libero el brazo de la ojimel y llevo sus manos a la cintura de la joven para abrazarla y pegarla a su cuerpo. Sentir de nuevo el cuerpo de la castaña pegado al suyo era todo lo que necesitaba. La extraño maldita sea, la quería de nuevo a su lado.

Para Hermione fue como tocar el mismo infierno de nuevo. Lo extraño demasiado. Lo necesitaba de todas las maneras. Rodeo el cuello del rubio con sus brazos profundizando mas el beso entre los dos.

Draco camino sin romper el beso mientras guiaba el cuerpo de la joven para poderla recargar en la pared. Al lograr su objetivo, recargo su cuerpo en el de ella obviamente sin depositar todo su peso. Luego llevo una mano debajo de la túnica de la joven para poder tocar un trozo de piel morena que lo volvía loco.

La castaña al sentir la traviesa mano del rubio en su pierna sintió como la piel de este le quemaba. No era por que le desagradaba si no por que su piel se había desacostumbrado de las cariar del rubio y era como empezar de nuevo, pero la verdad no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. Solo quería que el joven la siguiera tocando como el solo sabia hacerlo.

Draco oyó como la joven soltó un gemino acompañado de un suspiro en su oído. Esto hizo que cierta parte del ojigris empezara a responder a las caricia e insinuaciones de la leona. Con un ágil movimiento por parte del Slytherin privo a la joven del suelo. Y esta con un rápido acto enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico. Se siguieron besando como si fuera el ultimo día que lo harían. Las carias de ambos eran desesperadas y apasionadas, trataban de calmar sus emociones, pero parecía que era lo que menos querían.

Hermione desordeno el cabello del platino y este subió un poco la falda de la Gryffindor haciendo que la joven se excitara mas de lo normal. Y sin poder evitarlo Draco rozo uno de sus dedos por el sexo de la castaña notando que estaba húmeda debido a la excitación. Esto hizo que la erección del chico aumentara mas de tamaño.

La leona al sentir los dedos del Slytherin rozando su anatomía se sintió a morir. Era de lo mas exquisito. De pronto Draco rompió del beso y recargo su frente en el de la joven.

-Te extrañe mucho-Le decía agitadamente mientras llevaba la palma de su mano a la mejilla de la castaña.

-También, yo-Espeto la joven de la misma manera que el muchacho-¿Por qué me hiciste sufrir toda esta semana?

-Por que…-Pero callo al momento. No quería que la Gryffindor supiera sus razones verdaderas. No quería que ella se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, no quería que ella supiera que el estaba…locamente enamorado de ella-Solo te puedo decir que la Chiquilla de Greengrass me importa un bledo, la única persona que me importa eres tu-La beso en los labios-La única que despierta sensaciones nuevas eres tu, la única que me vuele loco con tan solo dedicarme una mirada eres tu, la única persona que quiero a mi lado…eres tu-Esas palabras para la castaña eran como una melodía hermosa que penetraba en sus oídos.

-Malfoy…-Pero no pudo terminar.

-¿Malfoy?-Le preguntó con el ceño frunció mirando los ojos miel de la castaña.

-Esta bien, Draco-Los dos sonrieron-Todo esto que me dices es tan…irreal…lo mas seguro es que este soñando-Ante esto solo una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Claro que no lo estas soñando-Susurro en su oído mientras hacia un caminito de besos empezando por el cuello de la joven para terminar en el pecho de esta-Es mas que real-Dijo mirando los ojos de la joven mientras le sonreía.

La castaña le correspondió del mismo modo y luego lo beso. Después de unos minutos mas la joven rompió el beso y luego hablo.

-Ahm…me podrías bajar…ya se me entumieron mis piernas-Le dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Draco rápidamente la volvió a depositar en el suelo pero sin despegar su cuerpo de el de ella.

-Creo que ya es un poquito tarde ¿No crees?-Le pregunto la castaña al rubio. Este miro su reloj que indicaban las doce con treinta minutos de la madrugada.

-Si, ya lo creo-Dijo postrando su vista en la leona-¿Te acompaño a tu sala?

-Pero la tuya queda del otro lado del castillo y la mía esta muy lejos de la tuya-Le dijo sonriendo.

-No importa, así sirve que me da sueño-Dijo mientras le daba un debo en los labios.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La mañana estaba a todo su esplendor. Era sábado. Todos el alumnado estaba dispersos por todo el colegio. Unos aun dormían otros haciendo ejercicio y otros preparándose para salir a Hogsmeade a despejar sus mentes de tanta tarea.

-Buenos días-saludo Hermione Granger mas alegre de lo normal.

-Buenos días-Saludaron a coro Harry y Ron.

La castaña tomo asiento aun lado de Ron para estar frente al azabache.

-¿Por qué tan alegre?-Quiso saber el ojiverde tomando un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza.

-¿Tiene que haber motivos para estarlo?-Pregunto la joven probando un poco de su pan tostado.

-No-Contesto el moreno cambiando de tema.

-¿Tienes planes para hoy?-Pregunto el pelirrojo mirando a la castaña.

-No…¿Por qué?-Pregunto extrañada tomando un sorbo de su jugo.

-No por nada-Contesto Ron volviendo a su plato.

Antes de que la joven pudiera decir algo mas se oyó como una melodía de ¿Cumpleaños?

-Estas son las mañanita que cantaba…-Hermione al escuchar con atención recordó el día.

Se giro para poder ver a una pelirroja con un pastel en sus manos. Aun lado de ella se encontraban Neville y Luna.

-Chicos-Exclamo la castaña sonriendo.

Ginny coloco el pastel en la mesa y luego abrazo a la castaña.

-!Felicidades!-Espeto la ojiazul aun abrazada de su mejor amiga.

-Gracias-Agradeció mirando el pastel.

Neville y Luna la felicitaron de igual modo y esta les correspondió de igual manera.

-Felicidades-Ahora fue el turno de Harry para felicitar a la castaña.

-Muchas gracias-Dijo mientras recibía el abrazo de su amigo.

-Felicidades-Hablo Ron uniéndose al abrazo del azabache y la castaña.

-Les juro que no me acordaba de mi cumpleaños-Confeso la ojimel sorprendida por el momento-Se lo agradezco de corazón.

-Y aun hay mas-Adelanto la pelirroja sonriendo con complicidad.

-¿Mas?-Pregunto-¿Qué es?-Quiso saber.

-Es una sorpresa-Dijo Harry mirando a la pelirroja. Esta le correspondió a la mirada. Solo por ser el día de la castaña. No quería arruinarle el mejor dia de su vida.

-!Mordida, mordida!-Empezaron a gritar Neville y Luna. Luego le siguieron Harry, Ron y Ginny.

Hermione miro su pastel y luego acerco su rostro para poderlo probar. Pero al momento sintió una mano que la empujo contra el pastel haciendo que su cara se embarrara de betún. Después de unos segundo viro su cabeza para ver a los causantes. Y encontró al moreno y al pelirrojo riendo a mas no poder al ver la cara de su mejor amiga.

-!Me las van a pagar!-Grito de enojo la castaña viendo como sus amigos se alejaban de ella antes de que esta los asesinara con la mirada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Mira Hermione !ese vestido esta hermoso!-Exclamo Ginny viendo una vestido color negro pegado al cuerpo con unos detalles blancos.

Después de la pequeña festejacion que la pelirroja le organizo a la Gryffindor. Estos decidieron ir dar una vuelta a Hogsmeade para despejar sus mentes de tanto trabajo. Harry y Ron decidieron ir a buscar nuevos artículos para sus próximos entrenamientos de Quidditch. Mientras tanto Hermione y Ginny decidieron ir a ver las nuevas tendencias de la moda.

-Si, esta precioso-Contesto la castaña pensativa-¿Te gusta?-Le pregunto de repente.

-¿Qué si me gusta? !Me encanta!-Exclamo.

-Bien, vamos a dentro-Dijo tomando la mano de su amiga entrando al lugar.

-Buenas tardes, señoritas-Saludo una señora mayor, al parecer la encargada de la tienda.

-Buenas tardes-Saludo Hermione.

-¿Le puedo ayudar?-Pregunto.

-Si, me podría mostrar ese vestido, por favor-Dijo la castaña señalando el que le gusto a la pelirroja.

-claro, ¿Qué talla usa?-Pregunto caminado hasta el resto de los demás vestidos.

-¿Qué talla usa Ginevra?-Le pregunto la ojimel girándose para ver a su amiga.

- S -Le contesto extrañada.

-Este es perfecto-Hablo la encargada entregándole el vestido-¿Se lo prueba?

-Bueno…yo-Pero la ojimel la interrumpió.

-Claro-Contesto guiando a su amiga a los probadores.

Después de unos minutos, Ginny salio del vinculo para que Hermione la pudiera ver.

-!Te ves Hermosa!-Exclamo con emoción.

-Si…lastima que no tengo suficiente dinero para llevarlo-Espeto sonriendo mientras se venia en el espejo.

-¿Entonces se lo llevan?-Pregunto la encargada viendo a la pelirroja.

Ante de que estaba hablara la castaña la interrumpió de nuevo.

-Por supuesto-Ginny se giro para ver a la leona mientras esta le sonreía.

-No, Hermione, es muy caro-Le dijo triste.

-Ginevra, esto es poco de lo que tu me has dado-Le decía mientras tomaba las manos de la pelirroja entre las suyas.

-¿Entonces?-Pregunto la encargada para asegurarse de la venta.

-Nos lo llevamos-Le dijo mirando los ojos de la pelirroja-Anda, ves a desvestirte para que lo pueda pagar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Tiene buen gusto joven Malfoy-Expreso el joyero entregándole el anillo que Draco le había pedido para verlo-Es una pieza única.

El rubio se encontraba en el comedor cuando sucedió el festejo para la castaña. Entonces supo que era su cumpleaños y el no lo sabia. Bueno, no tenia por que, pero se sentiría mal al no obsequiarle algo a la castaña. Así que decidió ir a Hogsmeade para cómprale un regalo. Un vestido, tenia buen gusto pero deshecho la idea, zapatos, no le gustaba escogerlos, y sin querer paso por la joyería y opto por una anillo.

-Me lo llevo-Anuncio el ojigris entregándole la alhaja al joyero para que la envolviera.

-¿Quiere que la envuelva?-Le pregunto.

-Si, claro-Contesto.

Después de unos minutos, el vendedor le entrego la joya a Draco y este pago y salio del lugar topándose con la persona que menos quería ver el resto del año.

-Hola, Draco-Saludo Astoria Greengrass acompañada de sus estupidas amiguitas.

-Hola-Contesto secamente el ojigris pasando por un lado de la rubia ignorándola por completo.

-¿Acaso esa joya es para tu amante?-Le pregunto haciendo que el Slytherin detuviera su andar.

-Eso a ti no te importa-Espeto severamente retomando su camino.

-Claro que me importa-Le dijo acercándose hasta llegar al joven-Dentro de poco seré tu esposa.

-!Tu no serás nada mió, ni en tus mejores sueños!-Grito harto de escuchar las estupideces de la rubia.

-¿A no?-Pregunto burlonamente viendo como el ojigris acortaba la distancia entre los dos.

-Déjame tranquilo-Hablo con voz susurrante casi amenazadora-Olvídate de convertirte en mi esposa, eso jamás, escúchame bien, !Jamás sucederá!-Y sin decir mas se dio la media vuelta y avanzo por el camino.

-!Eso es lo que tu crees!-Le grito al ver como el platino se alejaba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿A dónde me llevan?-Pregunto Hermione siendo guiada por Harry y Ron hasta un lugar que desconocía ya que le habían vendado los ojos para que fuera una sorpresa.

-Ya te dije que es una sorpresa. No preguntes mas-Le contesto Ron mientras desviaba la ojimel de un caída segura.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto asustada.

-Fue una rama-Espeto Harry viendo que ya casi estaban cerca del lugar.

-¿Rama? ¿Hojas?-Pregunto extrañada- ¿Qué lugar es este?

Esta desesperada por saber a donde la llevaban.

-Ya casi llegamos-Aviso el pelirrojo deteniendo su andar y el de la joven Gryffindor.

Una pelirroja se acerco con cuidado de no hacer ruido mientras le indicaba a los demás que guardaran silencio.

-¿Estas lista?-Le pregunto viendo como su amiga volteaba para todos lados tratando de ver.

-¿Ginevra? ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Una, dos, !Tres!-Y el azabache le destapo los ojos-!Sorpresa!-Gritaron todos los presentes a la fiesta.

Hermione no podía creer lo que sus ojos venia. Una gran fogata se encontraba en medio del ¿Bosque? Con algo de magia se podía escuchar la música. Casi todo el colegio estaba ahí con ella.

-!¿Pero que es esto?!-Pregunto sorprendida.

-Es tu regalo de cumpleaños ¿No te gusta?-Pregunto Ron abrazando a su amiga.

-Claro que me encanta, pero, ¿No me digan que estamos en el bosque prohibido?-Pregunto asustada por la respuesta.

-Pues si te digo-Hablo Ginny quien Vestía el vestido que la castaña le obsequio horas atrás.

-!Ginevra!-Exclamo-Si no descubren nos…-Pero no pudo terminar.

-Descuida, tengo todo perfectamente calculado, no nos descubrirán-Espeto tranquilizando a su amiga que estaba al borde del ataque-!Disfruta de tu fiesta!-Y sin decir mas se dirigió al centro de la pista para bailar por el resto de la noche.

-Chicos-Hablo la leona-¿Ustedes hicieron todo esto por mi?-Pregunto con ternura.

-Claro-Contesto Harry.

-Te mereces esto y mucho mas-Finalizo Ron abrazando a su amiga al igual que azabache.

-Gracias, los quiero mucho-Dijo la castaña aceptando el abrazo.

OoOoOoOoOo

-¿Has hablado con ella?-Pregunto Ron a Harry quien observaba como la pelirroja bailaba tan provocativamente con el estupido de Deán y con ese vestido tan corto.

-No-Contesto secamente-Decidí no molestarla en toda la semana ya que estaba con la organización de la fiesta de Hermione, la verdad dejare de insistir-Ante esto el pelirrojo se puso alerta.

-No, tu no puedes hacer eso-Soltó de golpe el ojiazul.

-¿Por qué no?-Pregunto mirando a su mejor amigo-Mírala-Ordeno el azabache viendo como su amada bailaba tranquila y animadamente-Esta mejor sin mi. Lo único que provoco en ella cuando me acerco es alterarla y eso es lo que menos quiero-Decía mientras se giraba para recargarse en la barra.

El lugar estaba decorado como si fuera una disco de verdad ¿Para que quieres la magia?

-Escucha-Ordeno Ron acercándose al moreno-Si no le insistes ella no regresara contigo nunca.

-Pues que así sea-Susurro con dolor mientras tomaba su copa y le extendía para que su amigo chocara la suya con la de el. El ojiazul entendió al instante-Salud, hermano.

-¿Por quien brindamos?-Quiso saber el pelirrojo.

-Por ella-Espeto girándose para ver a la pelirroja aun bailando-y su felicidad sin mi-Finalizo tomándose el güisqui de un solo sorbo.

Ron imito al moreno y pudo observar a lo lejos como una rubia que el conocía perfectamente parecía discutir con Macmillan.

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

-Hola-Saludo Taylor Bell mientras llamaba la atención de una castaña quien bailaba animadamente con Neville.

Esta se giro al llamado del castaña y sonrió.

-!Taylor!-Exclamo sorprendida por la presencia del chico-¿Qué haces aquí?-Quiso saber confusa.

-Tu amiga me invito-Espeto mirando a la joven no muy convencida de su presencia.

-¿Quién?-Pregunto al no saber.

-Ella-Señalo con su mano a una pelirroja quien bailaba ahora con Semus.

La ojiazul giro su vista hasta la castaña y el ojiverde y luego le sonrió con complicidad.

-Debí suponerlo-Susurro la castaña para si misma.

-¿Dijiste algo?-Pregunto Bell mirando a la joven.

-No, nada-Contesto sonriéndole.

-Por cierto, felicidades-Y sin aviso la abrazo no queriéndola soltar.

-Gracias-Contesto la joven aun apresada por las brazos del castaño.

Después de unos segundo se separaron.

-Toma, es un regalo de mi parte-Espero Taylor entregándole un cajita rectangular a la castaña.

-!Oh, no debiste!-Expreso aceptando el obsequio.

-claro que debí, ábrelo-Ordeno el castaña mirando la sonrisa que lo volvía loco de la ojimel.

Esta obedeció y al momento saco del interior una brazalete dorado con detalles rojos.

-!Es hermoso, gracias!-Dijo emocionado por el regalo.

-¿Te lo pruebas?-Pregunto Taylor.

-Si, claro-Le entrego el brazalete al castaño y este le coloco la pulsera en la muñeca izquierda.

-Te luce fenomenal-Espeto Bell mirando a la joven a los ojos.

-Gracias-Dijo la ojimel apenada por la mirada penetrante que le dedicaba el castaño.

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

-!Estoy harta de ti y tus celos enfermizos!-Grito con rabia Luna Lovegood-!Todos el tiempo es lo mismo contigo, a mi ya no me interesa Ron, ¿Qué no entiendes?!

-!Pues parece todo lo contrario!-Grito del mismo modo-!Hace un momento lo estabas mirando y no me lo niegues!

Esto era el colmo. La rubia sé llevo sus manos a su cara para ocultar sus lagrimas. Cosa que al chico no le importo en lo mas mínimo.

-!Por dios Ernie!-Exclamo a mas no poder-!Estaba saludando a Britany que casualmente estaba detrás de Ron, no lo estaba viendo a el!

-!Pues que casualidad ¿No?!-Pregunto el amatista viendo como la rubia tomaba camino lejos de el-¿A dónde vas?

-!Aun lugar lejos de ti!-Espeto Luna rumbo a la pista de baile.

-!No he terminado y tu no vas a ningún lado!- Dijo Macmillan apresando a la chica por el brazo prácticamente arrastrándola hasta el centro del bosque lejos de todos los demás.

-!Suéltame!-Ordeno la ojiazul-!Ya no quiero nada contigo!-Decía caminado en contra de su voluntad a los adentros del bosque.

Después de unos minutos el moreno detallo el lugar y decidió detenerse ahí mismo.

-!Te exijo que me dejes en paz!-Grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras golpeaba al amatista en el pecho. Este ni se inmutaba por los "golpes" que la rubia le proporcionaba.

No obstante, Ernie apreso los brazos de la ojiazul impactando con fuerza la delicada espalda de la rubia contra el fuerte tronco del árbol. Ante esto Luna sintió como su espalda era atravesada por un cuchillo. El golpe fue demasiado fuerte. Después el chico pego su cuerpo contra el de la rubia mientras la tomaba por la quijada haciéndole daño.

-Ahora si vamos a hablar seriamente-Su tono de voz era amenazador.

Luna lo miraba aterrada. Nunca creyó que el chico fuera esa clase de hombres. Pero no le tenia miedo. Aprendió que no ahí que tenerle miedo a nada ni nadie y mucho menos a la misma muerte.

-!Tu y yo no tenemos NADA de que hablar, ahora suéltame o grito!

-Hazlo de todas maneras nadie te escuchara-Las palabras del chico hacían que el temor de la ojiazul aumentara pero no lo dio a notar- Ahora dime que sientes por el imbecil de Weasley.

-!Ya me canse de repetirte que nada!-Grito tratando de zafarse del moreno pero obviamente este era mas fuerte que ella.

-!No me mientas Luna!-Grito apretando mas la quijada de la ojiazul-¿Aun estas enamorada de el, verdad?

-!Que no maldita sea!-Gruño al borde de las lagrimas.

-!Mentira!-Grito harto de las farsas de la Revenclaw. La separo del tronco para volver a impactar su cuerpo contra este.

Lovegood no soltó no un solo gemino o grito de dolor. No lo demostraría tan fácilmente.

-!Tu lo sabias desde un principio!-Dijo Luna mirando los ojos inyectados de sangre del moreno-!Desde aquel día que me encontraste llorando en le pasillo, sabias muy bien, que aun que hicieras lo que hicieras yo nunca dejaría de querer a Ron!

Ernie estaba que se lo llevaba el mismito Voldemort. Era cierto lo que decía la rubia. Aun así el insistió iniciar una relación con la ojiazul por que pensó que el lograría sacar al estupido de Weasley del corazón de la rubia pero estaba muy equivocado. Hiciera lo que hiciera ella no dejaría de quererlo nunca.

-!Y aun así quisiste estar conmigo a pesar de mis sentimiento aun vivos por Ron ¿Y sabes por que te acepte?!-Pregunto fuera de si.

El chico no quitaba la vista de la Revenclaw.

-!Por lastima!-Al decir esto sintió como el puño cerrado de Macmillan impacto su mejilla con fuerza haciendo que girara su cabeza por el fuerte golpe.

Luego el moreno empezó a besar el cuello de la rubia sin el consentimiento de esta. Después llevo una mano a la falda de Luna mientras la subía para llegar mas arriba.

-!¿Ves hasta donde me has hecho llegar?!-Le pregunto atendiendo aun el cuello.

-!Suéltame!-Chillaba aterrada al saber las intenciones del moreno.

-Claro que lo haré-Le susurro en el oído-Pero antes serás mía.

La rubia pataleaba y forcejeaba contra Ernie. Este asía caso omiso a las suplicas de la joven. Dejo de besar el cuello de la chica para dar paso a los senos de esta. Asalta el cuerpo de la rubia con sus manos y toqueteos atrevidos y descarados típicos de un violador.

-!Por favor, Ernie!-Rogaba la Revenclaw-!Déjame!-Soltó un grito aterrador al sentir como los dientes del moreno se encajaban en su hombro izquierdo.

-!Cállate!-Ordeno el chico harto de oír las lloriqueos de la rubia. Estaba a punto de repetir los e hace unos minutos; golpear de nuevo a la joven.

Luna solo pudo atinar a cerrar sus ojos azules al ver el puño de Macmillan venir directamente a su cara pero este nunca llego. Se extraño al no sentir el impacto y rápidamente abrió los ojos para poder ver aun pelirrojo encima de un moreno quien sangraba por la nariz y la boca.

-!Eres un cerdo!-Gritaba lleno de ira mientras se proporcionaba una fuerte patada en el estomago.

-!Ron, déjalo!-Grito la rubia al ver como el amatista se retorcía de dolor por el golpe. Se arreglo rápidamente sus ropas y camino hasta el Gryffindor.

Pero antes de llegar a su destino miro como Ernie con dificultad se ponía de pie para irse con todo contra el León. Este estaba listo para recibir al chico. Macmillan impacto su puño cerrado en la mejilla del pelirroja haciéndole un leve morete en este.

-¿Es todo lo tienes?-Le pregunto burlonamente Ron viendo como el joven tornaba cara de enojo.

-!Estupido!-Grito de rabia yéndose de nuevo contra ojiazul.

Este lo recibió con un fuerte golpe en el estomago haciendo que el muchacho se sofocara. Acto seguido se llevo sus manos a su estomago tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido cayendo al suelo.

-!Nunca te vueltas a acercar a Luna ¿Me oistes?!-Pregunto acercándose al joven pero unos brazos lo tomaron por la cintura impidiendo su avance.

-Ya basta Ron-Le suplicaba aun abrazada de la espalda del Gryffindor.

El pelirrojo se giro para mirar la mejilla de la rubia lastimada y sintió como la sangre le hervía de coraje y rabia.

-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto rozando unos dedos en la herida de la ojiazul.

-Si-Contesto haciendo una mueca de dolor-Quiero irme de aquí.

-Claro, vamos al castillo-Y sin decir mas tomo a la rubia de la mano para conducirla al enorme colegio.

Ernie solo miro como dos jóvenes desaparecían entre las ramas.

-Juro que me vengare de ustedes !Lo juro!-Grito mientras se ponía de pie.

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

-¿A dónde me llevas?-Le pregunto Hermione a la pelirroja.

Después de aceptar el regalo de Taylor, este la invito a bailara y ella acepto. Luego de hunos aros minitos bailando con el castaño la ojiazul los interrumpió para llevarse a la castaña a no se donde.

-Voy a darte el mejor regalo de la noche-Decía mientras se alejaban un poco de la fiesta.

La castaña no entendía nada. Además ya había recibido muchas sorpresas en el día. El pequeño pastel, la fiesta, el brazalete de Bell ¿Qué podía superar eso?

-Ya llegamos-Aviso deteniendo su andar a la orilla del lago.

-Bien-Hablo la ojimiel-¿Dónde esta mi regalo?

-Justo detrás de ti-Señalo Ginny sonriendo con picardía.

Pero antes que la Leona pudiera decir algo sintió como dos fuerte brazos, que ella conocía a la perfección, la rodeaban por la cintura abrazándola por la espalda. Ante esto la castaña se sobresalto haciendo reír a su amiga y a su captor.

-Feliz cumpleaños-Hablo Draco Malfoy besando la mejilla de la Gryffindor.

-!Draco!-Exclamo sorprendida por la presencia del rubio. Sin duda era el mejor regalo de la noche-¿Pero que haces aquí?-Pregunto confusa mientras se soltaba de los brazos del platino y se giraba para ver eso ojos grises que la volvían loco.

-Ya ves-Dijo besando los labios de la chica

-Ginevra…-Dijo callando al momento.

-Lo se, lo se-Dijo la pelirroja con todo su ego-Soy genial, además fue muy difícil decidirme si llevarlo ala fiesta o traerlo aquí pero opte por aquí ya que no quería que tu festejo se arruinara por mi hermano y Harry, ya sabes por que.

-Si, fue mejor así-Dijo mirando a su amiga-Gracias, sin duda es el mejor regalo.

-Bien-Hablo la ojiazul-Los dejo solos- Y sin decir mas tomo camino de nuevo hasta la fiesta.

Después de la partida de la pelirroja, Hermione se giro para ver al hombre de sus sueños y vida. Luego le sonrió.

-Te ves hermosa-Expreso Draco observando a la castaña de pies a cabeza.

-Gracias, tu te ves súper guapo-Le regreso el cumplido con un beso apasionado pero corto.

-Bien-Hablo el rubio-Es hora de tu regalo-Y diciendo esto saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una cajita negra de terciopelo.

-No debiste, con tenerte a mi lado es suficiente-Dijo aceptando la cajita mientras la abría y en el interior observo un aro de oro con una piedra preciosa en el centro color vino-!Esta hermoso, gracias!-Dijo emocionada abrazando al ojigris mientras lo besaba en los labios.

-Te lo pongo-Dijo el rubio tomando el anillo de la castaña. Después le tomo la mano y le coloco el aro en el dedo medio de la mano izquierda. Sin querer observo el brazalete que Taylor le había regalado.

-!Esta hermoso!-Dijo de nuevo la ojimiel observando el aro ahora en su dedo.

-¿Y ese brazalete?-Pregunto el rubio queriendo saber quien se lo obsequio.

-Ah, este, me lo regalo Harry-Dijo rápidamente el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente. No quería revelarle al rubio el nombre verdadero, no quería que el momento se arruinara por los celos del Slytherin.

-Bien-Fue lo único que pudo decir no muy convencido-¿Te gusto el obsequio?

-!Me encanto!-Dijo abrazando al rubio con todas sus fuerzas.

-Que alegra saberlo-Espeto separándose de la castaña mientras tomaba sus mejillas entre sus manos y luego capturaba sus labios en un beso apasionado y lleno de ¿Amor?

Necesitaba besarla, acariciarla, necesitaba todo de ella. La pego a su cuerpo apresándola por la cintura. Abandono las mejillas de la castaña para acariciar la espalda de esta. Luego dejo de besar los labios de la joven para besar el cuello, sentía como la temperatura de s cuerpo aumentaba a cada beso que le daba, quería mas de ella.

El cuerpo de la castaña reaccionaba ante las caricias del chico algo notado por el rubio. Hermione quería sentir completamente al cuerpo del chico, en pocas palabras quería entregarse al rubio sin tapujo alguno. Quería hacer el amor con el.

-Draco…espera-Dijo la ojimiel haciendo que el chico detuviera su tarea.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Draco agitado debido a la temperatura de su cuerpo.

-Yo…quiero…-No podía decir algo así tan a la ligera-Yo quiero estar contigo.

-Pero si ya lo estas-Le dijo el Slytherin mirando extrañado a la joven.

-Si lo se, pero yo quiero que…-Pero el rubio la callo entendiendo lo que la castaña quería.

-Quieres decir…-Ante esto el joven trago saliva sintiendo como la garganta se le secaba, acto seguido lamió sus labios para hablar-¿Qué quieres hacer el amor conmigo?-Pregunto ilusionado.

¿Hacer el amor? Se oía estupendamente exquisito de los labios de Draco. Desvió su vista hasta el lago y luego los volvió a postrar el los ojos grises del dueño de su vida.

-Si-contesto haciendo que la sonrisa del rubio se ampliara mas en su rostro.

-¿Estas segura?-Pregunto Draco para asegurase que sus oídos no lo hayan traicionada tan vilmente.

-Completamente segura-Dijo sonriendo abrazando al platino mientras recargaba su cabeza en un hombro de este.

Entonces Draco acepto por encima de su orgullo que Hermione Granger era la mujer con la que quería estar el resto de su vida. Pero lamentablemente eso jamás seria posible ¿O si?

**Continuara……**

**Agradecimientos:**

_Memoriasofkagome, Valblack, Aby-Penita, Hermiiii, Cristhy Granger, Holly90 y Adrikari_: Muchas gracias nenas. Espero y el capitulo les haya gustado por que la verdad a mi me encanto!


	13. Mi Pecado Capital Mas Grande

-Toma, te tranquilizara-Hablo Ron dándole un taza de te a la rubia quien se encontraba sentada en un sillón de la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Gracias, pero estoy bien así-Dijo la ojiazul mirando al pelirrojo.

-Claro que no-Exclamo el Gryffindor-No recorrí medio castillo para ir a la cocina por esto y convencer al elfo que me diera el te por que me dolía el estomago y para colmo no me creyera, así que tuve que fingir el dolor para que se apiadara de mi-Finalizo su relato sonriéndole a la joven. Luego tomo asiento aun lado de esta.

Luna sonrió al oír las aventuras del pelirrojo y acepto la taza colocándosela en sus piernas.

-Gracias-Espeto la rubia mirando las llamas de la chimenea de la sala común del pelirrojo que al parecer era mas grande que la de su casa-¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?-Se atrevió a preguntar sin despegar la vista del fuego.

Entonces Ron recordó la escena en la que el imbecil tomo a Luna por el brazo arrastrándola fuera de la fiesta mientras la conducía a los adentros del bosque. Y fue ahí donde supo que algo andaba mal entre ellos dos.

-Vi cuando aquel estupido te tomo del brazo y te saco de la fiesta-Empezó a relatar-Luego cuando tu te forzabas a seguirlo y como el te lastimaba, entonces decidí seguirlos y los encontré cuando ese cerdo te intentaba violar-Finalizo postrando sus ojos en el rostro de la rubia.

Esta al oír la palabra violar soltó unas cuantas lagrimas de dolor y tristeza. Luego bajo su vista mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo.

-¿Cómo te llegaste a enredar con ese imbecil?-Quería saber todo lo que había pasando entre ella y el amatista.

-¿Te acuerdas el ultimo día que hablamos?-Pregunto ahora la rubia con la vista en la taza de te que el pelirrojo le trajo.

-Si-Contesto.

-Ese día fue cuando conocí a Ernie-Recordó-Yo me encontraba llorando en uno de los pasillo cuando sentí como alguien me tomaba del hombro y era el, me pregunto por que lloraba y yo le dije que no era nada, pero el insistió en que le contara y lo hice-Ante esto Ron sentía como la sangre le hervía de rabia y celos-Y pues así de la nada el me pidió que le diera una oportunidad, que yo le gustaba desde el curso pasado, pero que nunca me lo dijo por temor al rechazo.

-¿Y a ti?-Luna giro su vista y la postro en los ojos azules del pelirrojo.

-Lo acepte por que ocupaba a alguien a mi lado por el momento que estaba pasando…me dolió mucho tu rechazo…Ernie quería consolarme y yo acepte por que lo necesitaba-Decía soltando de nuevo unas lagrimas-No pensaba en ese momento. Al principio fue todo color de rosa, el me trataba como una princesa, y yo estaba feliz por ello, llegue hasta…quererlo…pero después se volvió todo un infierno…sus celos eras enfermizos y sus arranques de ira eran mas fuertes que el.

-¿Te golpeo anteriormente?-Pregunto el León enojado.

-No, nunca me toco, hasta ahora-Informo la rubia-Pero no quiero seguir hablando de esto, y te pido de favor que no le cuentes nada a Hermione o a Ginny ¿Si?

-Descuida, no diré nada-Espeto Ron desviando su vista de los ojos de la rubia. Tan solo el mirarlo lo ponía nervioso-¿De quien estaba celoso?

Luna al escuchar la pregunta del pelirrojo sintió como le corazón se le saldría del pecho. Tenia miedo de decirle que fue por el por que no lo había dejado de quererlo, que fue por el que ella no podía amar a Ernie, que fue por el que…

-Por ti-Soltó de golpe la ojiazul haciendo que el pelirrojo sonriera por dentro de alegría, si de alegría, por saber que la rubia no lo había dejado de querer a pesar de que se porto un patán con ella-Por que aun no te dejado de querer.

Ron postro su vista en los ojos de la rubia y esta lo desafió.

-Luna…yo-Pero la joven lo interrumpió.

-No tienes que decir nada para hacerme sentir bien-Dijo-Se que nunca me vas a llegar a querer como yo a ti y ¿Sabes que? Lo entiendo-Finalizo tomando el ultimo sorbo de la taza-Me tengo que ir-Espeto mientras se ponía de pie.

Pero la voz del chico la hizo detenerse.

-Te equivocas-Espeto Ron levantando su vista y viendo a la rubia. Luna aun estaba de pie pero sin andar fuera de la sala-Yo…te…quiero

La Revenclaw sonrió con amargura y se giro para ver al Gryffindor.

-Lo se, me quieres como quieres a Hermione o a Harry…-

-No-Interrumpió-Yo…

Decía mientras se ponía de pie y acortaba la distancia entre ella y el. Luna se extraño por las palabras del pelirrojo, estaba confundida.

-Yo…te quiero de otra…manera-Y si decir mas tomo a la joven por una mejilla y unió sus labios con los de ella.

Ante esto la rubia solo abrió los ojos sorprendida por la acción del pelirrojo. Nunca en su vida pensó recibir un solo beso del hombre que amaba. Después cerro sus ojos disfrutando del beso.

Ron al sentir esos labios rosados no supo descifrar lo que sentía en ese momento. Un montón de mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago. Las piernas le flaqueaban y las manos le temblaban. Se sentía en las nubes.

Luna estaba confundida pero aun así no quería que el beso terminará aun. Los labios del pelirrojo eran la bendición, esos labios la podían obligar a ir hasta el cielo y robarle cada color a este.

Después de unos segundos mas el león rompió el beso y luego abrió sus ojos para ver los de la rubia una cerrados. Después sonrió con alegría.

La ojiazul al ya no sentir los labios del pelirrojo decidió abrir los ojos. Y al momento de abrirlos se topo los de Ron, este le sonreía.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto Luna parpadeando con asombro.

-Un beso-Contesto-Luna-Decía mientras tomaba las manos de la rubia-Yo quiero decirte…que fui un estupido al no…darme cuenta que yo…que yo también te…quiero-Finalizo dándole un beso corto en los labios.

-Ron…no se que-Pero el joven la interrumpió.

-No digas nada, mejor piénsalo y luego hablamos con mas calma-Pidió sonriéndole.

-Esta bien-Dijo esta y luego tomo camino hasta la salida pero antes de desaparecer por esta se giro para ver al ojiazul-Gracias por defenderme hoy-Y sin decir mas salio de la sala común dejando a un pelirrojo emocionado y alegre a la vez.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Draco, no puedo entrar a tu sala-Decía la castaña deteniendo su andar al ver como el rubio la conducía de la mano hasta el retrato de su sala común-Alguien nos puede ver-Finalizo mirando al chico.

Este también se detuvo y luego se giro para ver a la ojimel quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos-Exclamo-Nadie nos vera y si nos ven no dirán nada-Dijo muy confiado tomando a la chica por las mejillas.

-¿Y quien te asegura que no dirán nada?-Pregunto con los ojos entre cerrados.

-Por que soy el príncipe de Slytherin y por lo tanto se hace lo que yo ordene-Típico de un Malfoy-¿Entramos?

Aun así la Gryffindor no estaba muy convencida pero quería estar con el rubio. Tomo aire y luego lo soltó sonriendo.

-Bien-Dijo aceptando el riesgo.

-Andando-Espeto Draco tomando de nuevo a la joven de la mano mientras entraban por el retrato de la sala.

Ya estando dentro del lugar pudieron darse cuenta de que esta estaba desierta. Ningún alumno de primero u otros años estaban por ahí cerca y al parecer ni en sus habitaciones. Hermione puedo detallar la habitación cuidadosamente. Las decoraciones y acabados del lugar eran del mismo color del sello que portaban los alumnos de Slytherin; Verde y gris. Y como era de suponerse la sala de Draco era mas grande que la suya, claro, si era Slytherin. Pero su inspección fue interrumpida por la voz de un platino.

-¿Vamos a mi habitación o quieres seguir admirando el lugar?-Pregunto el ojigris sonriendo por la cara de sorpresa que tenia la castaña al detallar el lugar donde vivía.

-Si…va…vamos-Tartamudeo la leona al saber lo que se vendría a continuación.

Sin decir mas el rubio tomo a la joven de la mano y la conducio escalera arriba para poder llegar hasta la habitación de este. Después de unos cuantos escalos llegaron a su destino y entraron al lugar.

Hermione observo la habitación de Draco y puedo ver que era muy espaciosa. La cama matrimonial estaba muy bien arreglada y tendida, las grandes ventanas que adornaban el lugar eran demasiado grandes, todo en el lugar era extremadamente hermoso, entonces la castaña se imagino el cuarto del chico en la mansión Malfoy que de seguro no se comparaba en lo mas mínimo a esta. No obstante se escucho como el rubio cerraba la puerta y luego le encimaba el seguro de llave. Entonces la castaña se puso mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Trago en seco.

Draco observo la espalda de la joven y suspiro nervios. ¿Acaso seria su primera vez? Para nada. Pero con la Gryffindor era diferente, ella no era una mas del monto que utilizaba para satisfacer su sed de placer, no, ella era mas que eso. Se acerco a paso lento hasta llegar a escasos centímetros de la joven y pudo notar como la ojimel temblaba de nervios al igual que el. Sonrió. Luego abrazo a la joven por la espalda y la pego a su cuerpo mientras hacia aun lado el cabello rizado de esta para dejar su cuello descubierto.

La castaña al notar como el rubio rozaba sus dedos con su cuello para hacer de lado su cabellera se sintió a morir. Luego mordió su labio inferior disfrutando el rocé. A continuación el ojigris empezó a besar su cuello lentamente torturando a la joven hasta llegar al extremo de la locura. Esa seria su primera vez. ¿Quién hubieses pensado que su primera vez seria con el odioso, hurón de Malfoy? Ni ellos lo hubiese imagino en años atrás.

El Slytherin dejo de besar el cuello de la joven y luego la giro para verla a los ojos y hacerle una ultima pregunta antes de cometer su pecado mas grande.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres seguir con esto?-Pregunto con una mirada de esperanza.

Hermione sonrió al ver como el chico la miraba con ternura al parecer con ¿Miedo? En sus ojos y a la vez esperanza. Draco estaba ansioso por saber la respuesta, si ella se retractaba el respetaría su decisión pero si no…

La Gryffindor no espero en pensarla y se lanzo a los brazos del platino besándolo en los labios. Ante esto el ojigris entendió a la perfección. Le correspondió el beso con pasión y locura. Luego abrazo a la joven por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo lo mas posible. Aun besándose empezó a tomar camino directamente hasta su cama, Draco conducía a Hermione a paso lento para evitar que la joven tropezara o pegara con algo. La castaña solo se dejaba guiar. Después la ojimel sintió como pegaba con algo sabiendo que ya habían llegado al borde de la cama.

El rubio al saber que habían llegado a su destino rompió el beso. Luego postro su vista penetrante en los ojos de la castaña. Esta lo miraba con misterio y una mezcla de amor, algo que el rubio noto pero no quería aceptarlo. Después conducio sus manos a la blusa de botones que la joven portaba para deshacerse de ella. Hermione sostuvo el aliento al sentir las manos del rubio en los botones de su blusa mientras los desabotonaba lentamente. Después de terminar el joven le saco la prenda y luego la tiro por algún lugar desconoció de la habitación.

Luego el ojigris detallo el cuerpo de la castaña de la cintura para arriba notando que los senos de la joven eran mas grandes de lo que se imaginaba. Sin previo aviso capturo los labios de la leona con desenfreno. Esta lo acepto de la misma manera y sin esperarlo el rubio apreso los pechos por encima del sostén entre sus manos. Esta caricia hizo que la Gryffindor soltara un gemido en los labios del Slytherin.

Sin esperar mas la castaña le saco la camisa al rubio, este levanto sus brazos para ayudarla y apresurar el momento. Hermione observo detalladamente el abdomen del joven al mismo tiempo que lo tocaba, el ojigris solo cerraba sus ojos disfrutando del tacto de esta. Después y sin querer esperar mas el rubio beso ala joven y la condujo hacia tras mientras la castaña tomaba asiento en su cama y lleva sus manos a las mejillas del chico. Este no dejaba de besarla hambrientamente. No obstante, Draco se inclino un poco para delante haciendo que la Gryffindor se fuera con el y se acostara completamente en el lecho.

Después el rubio se acostó encima de la ojimel obviamente sin dejar caer todo su peso en ella. Aun no la dejaba de besar y con desesperación rompió el beso y rápidamente se fue encima de los pantalones de la castaña y se deshizo de ellos inmediatamente. Ante esto Hermione solo sonrió viendo como el chico aventaba los pantalones por algún lugar de la habitación. Luego volvió a ocupar el lugar encima de la castaña pero antes de esto el mismo se deshizo de los suyos. Ambos se encontraban en ropa interior.

Ya estando encima de la ojimel dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y presto atención a los ojos de esta. Se miraron por unos largos segundos para asegurarse que ambos estaba completamente de acuerdo. Hermione se encontraba mas que segura de lo que estaba apunto de pasar. Draco se encontraba igual. Y sin pensarlo el rubio capturo los labios de la castaña mientras volvía a su tarea.

El ojigris obligo a la joven a levantar un poco su espalda para poder desabrochar el sostén. Esta coopero gustosamente y el joven se deshizo de la molesta prenda. Luego dirigió sus ojos a los senos desnudos de la joven admirándolos con lujuria. Ante esto la leona sonrió y pudo observa como el chico baja su cabeza hasta llegar a capturar un pezón en su boca. La caricia le parecía extremadamente exquisita. Después el platino jugo con el mordiéndolo, besándolo, acariciándolo, lamiéndolo al mismo tiempo que dirigía su mano por el cuerpo de la chica llegando al sexo de esta. Noto que la leona estaba completamente húmeda y excitada. Después introdujo sus dejos por debajo de la prenda acariciando la anatomía de esta.

Esta caricia fue exquisitamente placentera para la castaña. Nunca nadie había llegado hasta ahí, nadie que ella le hubiese permitido. Draco noto como se sobresalto al sentir el roce de sus dedos en ella. Luego desatendió el seno de la joven para irse hasta los labios de esta para besarla.

La ojimel no se quería quedar atrás y con atrevimiento llevo una de sus manos a la anatomía del platino sintiendo como su erección estaba a todo lo que da. Acaricio el miembro del rubio por encima del boxers haciendo que este soltara un gemido sobre sus labios. Y sin pensarlo se adentro a la prenda del joven y lo acaricio por dejo de esta. Esto era un tortura para el chico quien ya quería estar dentro de la joven.

Sin previo aviso rompió el beso y se separo de la joven para poderle quitar las bragas a la chica. Esta muy gustosa coopero con el acto. Después el mismo se deshizo de sus boxers y se volvió a postrar encima de la castaña. Esta sintió como le pene erecto de Draco estaba rozando su vagina preparándose para explorar su estrecha cavidad. Trago en seco y clavo su vista en los ojos del rubio. Este la miraba preguntándole si podía seguir y la joven le respondió con una sonría.

La penetro con cuidado ya que la castaña era virgen. Con sumo cuidado fue adentrando su pene para no lastimar a la joven. Sentir con las paredes de la ojimel asfixiaban su miembro, era lógico, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a un hombre. Luego de pequeñas embestidas el pene del rubio entro completamente en Hermione.

Hermione sentía como un filoso cuchillo penetraba su sexo. Era lógico, ya que era la primera vez que tenia relaciones. Se mordía los labios tratando de ignorar el dolor causado por el miembro del chico pero no quería que parara aun. Después de sentir como el joven entro completamente en ella abrió sus ojos topándose con los del rubio.

-¿Te dolió mucho?-Pregunto Draco preocupado por si haberla lastimado.

-Si, pero puedes repara tu daño-Dijo picaramente dándole un beso corto en sus labios.

El rubio sonrió y luego empezó su tarea. Empezó con pequeñas embestidas para dar paso a rápidas de estas y luego prenotar profundamente a la joven.

Con cada embestida por parte del rubio, la joven sentía que de un momento a otro tocaría el cielo. Draco la penetraba fuertemente aumentando el placer de la Gryffindor.

El ojigris nunca había experimenta un placer tan exquisitamente delicioso como lo hacia con la castaña.

Después de unas cuantas embestidas mas, la castaña sentía como un cosquilleo en su vientre indicándolo que el orgasmo la invadiría en cualquier momento. El rubio supo que le joven se vendría de un momento para otro igual que el. Dio la ultima embestida mas fuerte de lo normas haciendo que la joven y el llegaran al clímax.

-!Draco…ah…Dra…co-Gemía al ser invadida por un exquisito orgasmo.

El rubio soltó un ultimo gemido saliendo de la joven mientras se recostaba aun lado de esta. Luego la abrazo por la cintura besando la frente sudada de la ojimiel.

-¿Te gusto?-Pregunto con todo su ego.

-No-contesto la joven secamente haciendo que el chico frunciera el ceño molesto. Estaba apunto de protestar cuando la joven soltó una risita y lo miro-!Me fascino!-Beso los labios del rubio. Este solo un suspiro de alivio.

-A mi me encanto-Confeso Draco mirando el techo de su habitación.

-Draco yo te…-La castaña corto rápidamente.

Draco al escuchar las palabras de la castaña sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba. Esta seguro que la joven le confesaría que lo amaba. Y la verdad quería escucharlo !maldita sea!

-Yo te quiero-Completo la Gryffindor con la voz quebrada.

No podía confesarle al rubio sus sentimientos por que estaba segura que se enfadaría con ella y la mandaría al diablo algo que no quería, aun que este nunca la amara ella seguiría a su lado como su amante, esposa o mujer con tal de tenerlo consigo.

-También yo-Finalizo desilusionado por las palabras de la castaña.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se abotono el ultimo botón de su blusa y luego postro su vista en la espalda desnuda del rubión quien dormía placidamente bocabajo. Sin quererlo se fue perdiendo en los brazos de Morfeo después de terminar de hacer el amor con el platino. Sonrió al recordar lo nerviosa que se encontraba por ser su primer vez. Después se inclino para tomar sus zapatillas y salir de ahí antes de que el ojigris se diera cuenta que no estaba a su lado. Tomo camino hasta la puerta y le saco el seguro de lleva y la abrió con sumo cuidado de hacer el mínimo ruido posible para no despertar al Slytherin.

Luego asomo su cabeza para verificar que ningún alumno de la sala estuviese despierto o que anduviera cerca de ahí. Nada. Y por ultimo le dio un rápido vistazo a Draco, este se encontraba en la misma posición de hace unos minutos. Y sin hacer o decir salio del lugar cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Iba alerta a que nadie la descubriese mientras bajaba las escaleras. No obstante escucho unos pasos venir escalera arriba y con rapidez se oculto en un lugar oscuro que se cruzo por su camino. Se quedo quieta y pudo ver que eran unos chicos del mismo año que ella quienes pasaba sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la castaña. Esta al ver que subían y desaparecían soltó un suspiro aliviada.

Luego salio del lugar y corrió hasta llegar a la puerta y salir por esta. Ya estando fuera respiro profundamente y luego soltó el aire para tomar camino hasta su sala común.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Llego hasta el retrato de la sala mientras decía la contraseña y luego entro por esta. La sala se encontraba oscura y al parecer desierta. Claro si ya iban a dar las cinco de la madrugada. Con pasos lentos camino hasta llegar a las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación pero no calculo bien el paso y se tropezó con un peldaño haciendo un ruido sonoro.

-¿Hermione?-Pregunto la voz de un azabache quien con torpes se inclinaba del sillón donde dormía-¿Eres tu?

La castaña se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Harry llamándola. Trago en seco y hablo.

-Si, Harry, soy yo-Contesto acercándose hasta donde se encontraba el ojiverde-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te estaba esperando-Dijo con la voz ronca-Como no te vi en la sala cuando regresamos decidí espérate para dormir tranquilo ¿Dónde estabas?

-Bueno…este…un amigo me invito a…-Pero el moreno la interrumpió.

-¿Un amigo?-Pregunto extrañado.

-Si-Contesto de golpe-Solo platicábamos en el lago y se me fue el tiempo muy rápido que no me di cuenta de la hora, perdón-Se disculpo la joven mirando a su amigo apenada.

-Bien-Espeto el moreno poniéndose de pie y caminado directo a la ojimiel-¿No se sobre paso contigo, verdad?-Aquí venia de nuevo.

-!Claro que no!-Grito la joven indignada.

-Me alegra saberlo-Suspiro el chico como una padre quien esperaba a su hija de una fiesta de madrugada-Me voy a dormir y espero que tu también hagas lo mismo.

-Si, papa-Dijo la castaña con sarcasmo mientras sonreía.

-Hasta al rato-Y sin decir mas subió las escaleras para llegar a su habitación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estiro su brazo para buscar el cuerpo de la castaña pero no la toco. Abrió sus ojos grises de golpe para observar el lugar vació de la cama donde se suponía debería estar la Gryffindor pero nada. Con descilucion y alivio suspiro llevándose sus manos a su rostro para luego retirarlas observando el techo de su habitación.

Y sin quererlo una sonrisa de labios se formo en su rostro recordando la noche anterior. Por fin la leona había sido suya. Ya tenia todo lo que quería de la joven y ahora se podía deshacer de ella pero ¿Cómo? Si la necesitaba mas que a su propia alma. Ahora no quería saber de eso, solo quería disfrutar y pensar en las cosas que vivió con la joven horas atrás.

Después de unos minutos mas acostado sin hacer nada decidió levantarse para tomar un baño e ir a despejar su mente por algún lugar del castillo sin nadie que lo molestara. O eso creía.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Trago en seco. Luego decidió preguntarle.

-Harry-Llamo la pelirroja al azabache. Este rápidamente giro su cabeza para ver a la joven ojiazul-¿Has visto a mi hermano?-Le pregunto desviando su vista hacia un lugar de la sala.

El moreno sonrió y luego le contesto.

-Esta en el campo de Quidditch, precisamente salgo para haya ¿Quieres venir?-Pregunto levantándose de su lugar mirando a la joven.

-No-Contesto-Lo busco mas tarde ¿Y Hermione?

-Creo que aun no se a levantado ya que llego en la madrugada-Dijo tomando camino hasta la salida sin decir nada mas.

Ginny solo observo como el joven la ignoraba y no intentaba hablar con ella y eso le dolió mucho ¿Acaso ya no la quería?. Sin saber por que la furia se apodero de ella haciendo que aventara lo primero que tenia a su alcance.

Luego se dirigió escalera arriba para ir a ver a la castaña. Llego hasta la habitación de esta y toco pero nada. Repitió lo mismo y nada. Y sin pedir permiso tomo la perilla y luego la giro. La oscuridad invadía toda la habitación de la castaña. Entro completamente al cuarto y directamente te dirigió hasta la ventana mas grande para recorrer la cortina dejando entrar la luz del sol. Luego se camino hasta llegar a la cama de la joven y la sacudió por la cadera para que despertara de una vez.

-Despierta-Pedía la pelirroja retirando su mano mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama de la castaña.

-Mmm…-Renegaba la ojimel llevándose una almohada cubriendo su rostro para evitar la luz del día.

-Levántate, ya es muy tarde-Decía sacudiendo las piernas de esta.

-Mmm…-Emitió-¿Qué hora es?-Pregunto alejando la almohada de su cara.

-12:37 PM-Ante esto la leona abrió los ojos de golpe y se inclino recargando su espalda en su cabecera.

-!Por Merlín, es demasiado tarde!-Exclamo viendo a la pelirroja.

La ojizul solo soltó una risita y luego hablo.

-¿Dónde andabas picarona, eh?-Pregunto recordando las palabras del moreno.

-Yo…este…estaba con Draco-Dijo apenada recordando la noche anterior.

-Con razón, ni rastro de ti después de que TU festejo termino-Espeto acariciando las sabanas de la castaña-¿Y que paso?

-¿Qué paso de que?-Pregunto evadiendo la insinuación de su amiga.

-!Por dios!-Exclamo-No te hagas la ingenua ¿Paso lo que me imagino?

-!Ginevra!-Grito con las mejillas sonrojadas-Eso no se dice.

-Soy tu amiga-Dijo cruzando sus brazos indignada.

La castaña soltó un suspiro y luego con todo el valor hablo.

-Si-Contesto-Hice el amor con Draco.

-Ah!-Grito la pelirroja emocionada abrazando a su amiga por que ya no era una niña inocente-¿Cómo estuvo?

-Pues…de maravilla-Dijo sonriendo recordando el cuerpo desnudo del rubio.

-Me imagino-Espeto Ginny soltando un suspiro-Fue tu primera vez.

-Si-Contesto-Pero ya no quiero hablar del tema. Dime ¿Cómo vas con Harry?

Ante esto la ojiazul recordó la escena anterior donde el azabache la ignoro por completo.

-Igual o peor-Expreso levantándose de su lugar para ir hasta la ventana del cuarto de la castaña.

Hermione se retiro sus sabanas y salio de la cama para ir hasta su amiga.

-¿Sabes?-Pregunto la pelirroja al notar la presencia de su amiga a su lado-Ya no quiero hablar de el…creo que es mejor así.

La ojimel iba a protestar cuando la puerta fue abierta sin aviso. Las dos chicas se giraron para mirar a la persona que las interrumpió.

-Hermione, Neville me pidió de favor que te recordara del trabajo-Hablo Lavander buscando a la castaña encontrándola en la ventana-¿Qué le digo?

-!Cielos!-Exclamo-No me acordaba, había quedado con Neville para enseñarle unas pociones, Dile que bajo enseguida y que me espere en el lago, por favor-Finalizo la castaña entrando al cuarto de baño.

La rubia salio del vinculo dejando a la pelirroja sola.

-Hermione-Llamo Ginny detrás de la puerta donde la joven se encontraba-Te dejo, tengo cosas que hacer, no vemos en la cena-Y sin decir mas salio de la habitación de la castaña.

-!Esta bien!-Grito la leona abriendo el grifo del agua caliente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La brisa de la tarde le daba de lleno en la cara. Después de la ducha se vistió y salio de su sala hacia los jardines para buscar un poco de tranquilidad. Recorrió todo el enorme jardín central del colegio para después dirigirse al lago para pensar un poco sobre su vida. Llego hasta este y tomo lugar en una enorme roca que estaba ubicada a la orilla del lago.

Después postro sus ojos grises en el agua cristalina recordando una cabellera castaña y rizada que poseía un cuerpo espectacular que toco y beso la noche anterior. Sonrió. Estaba ansioso por que se repitiera de nuevo. Ya quería tener a la joven en sus brazos para hacerle mucho mas cosas de las que le hizo horas atrás. Quería sentir las manos de la joven en su espalda acariciándolo. Tan solo la idea le erizaba la piel. Cerro sus ojos para poder ver la imagen de la joven sonriéndole con ternura.

-Hermione-Nombro a la joven con un suspiro.

Quería verla. Necesitaba verla. Luego abrió sus ojos para ver de nuevo el lago que se encontraba mas hermoso de lo normal o mas bien el lo venia mas hermoso. No podía creer lo que el sentimiento de ¿Querer? Llegar a tanto. Cerro de nuevo sus ojos aspirando el aire calido que sentía en su rostro y todas sus ropas. Se encontraba relajado y muy tranquilo. Esto no duro ni dos segundo cuando sintió como unas manos femeninas lo abrazaban por la espalda y acariciaban su pecho. Entre abrió sus ojos y luego giro su cabeza hacia un lado para observar bien quien era.

-Que no te cansas de ser humillada y rechazada por mi-Espeto Draco con los dientes apretados mientras tomaba las manos de la rubia y con fuerza se deshacía de ellos.

-Nunca lo haré, por que yo te amo-Dijo Astoria mirando fijamente al platino, este tenia cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Amar?-Repitió el ojigris mirando a la Slytherin haciendo un gesto típico de el-!Ni si quiera sabes que es eso!-Grito molesto dándole la espalda a la joven.

-¿Y tu si?-Se atrevió a preguntar la muchacha mas humillada de lo normal.

!Claro que lo sabia! Pero mas nunca se atrevería o mejor NUNCA a confesárselo a la castaña que lo traía loco. Claro que sabia lo que se sentía al estar con la persona que amabas. Claro que sabia lo que era temblar por la persona que amabas. Claro que sabia lo que era dar todo por la persona que amabas. Por supuesto que sabia lo que era soñar, si, soñar y pensar todo el tiempo en esa persona. Sabia mucho mas de lo cualquier iluso se decía saber sobre el amor.

Se giro rápidamente hacia la chica y con sigilo se acerco hasta ella y sin previo aviso y con fuerza apreso a la rubia por los ante brazos y la acerco a el haciéndole el mayor daño posible.

Greengrass sintió por primera vez miedo al ver los ojos del rubio inyectados de sangre. Pero aun si no le desvió la mirada.

-No tengo por que darte explicaciones y !Mucho menos darte detalles de mi vida personal!-Grito soltado a la joven de un empujo-!Ahora lárgate de aquí!-Ordeno postrándose de nuevo en las rocas que ocupaba minutos antes.

-!Nunca te dejare tranquilo!-Amenazo la muchacha de ojos azul zafiro llevando las palmas de sus manos a sus ante brazos clamando el dolor que el rubia le había ocasionado-Por que dentro de poco seré tu esposa, que no se te olvide-Y sin decir mas tomo camino hasta el castillo con lagrimas en los ojos; otra vez por un rechazo MAS del ojigris.

Ante esto Draco solo se limito a respiran hondo y fijar su vista en el lago. Pero todo esto se vino a bajo cuando escucho una voz. Una voz que el conocía a la perfección y sin pensarlo se acerco al lugar de donde provenía esa melodía y lo que vio hizo que la sangre de todo su cuerpo y cabeza se calentaran de la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-!Que torpe!-Exclamo Neville sentado aun lado de la castaña. Esta solo soltaba pequeñas carcajadas por la expresión de su amigo.

-Neville, si desde ayer te di la lista de los ingredientes que ocupábamos para hacer la poción, precisamente de la escribí para que no se te olvidara y para colmo se te olvido el ingrediente principal-Finalizo la ojimel llevando una mano a sus labios para calmarlos debido al ataque de risa.

-Si, lo se, perdón-Dijo mientras se ponía de pie-Ahora vuelvo-Y sin decir mas salio directamente hasta su habitación por lo que le faltaba.

Hermione al ver como su amigo se alejaba de lugar decidió postrar su vista en la lectura del libro para empezar a leer como se preparaba la poción que deseaba hacer. Y sin poder evitarlo las escenas de la noche anterior se apoderaron de su mente. Nunca se imagino sentirse ¿amada? Al hacer ese acto que la gente llamaba amor. Sonrió con torpes al recordar como las manos del rubio la tocaba en cada pedazo de su piel y ella temblaba con el simple roce. Solo quería estar de nuevo en los brazos del Slytherin aun que estos fueran el mismito infierno.

-¿Estas sola?-Pregunto un chico de ojos verdes y cabello castaño.

La joven se sobre salto al escuchar la pregunta del chico y rápidamente se giro su cabeza para mirar al responsable.

-!Taylor!-Exclamo poniéndose de pie-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, este, yo te vi de lejos-Espeto acercándose mas a la ojimiel-Y como te vi solo decidí venir hasta aca para hacerte compañía, !claro! Si no te molesta-Finalizo clavando su vista en los ojos de la Gryffindor.

-Claro que no me molesta-Dijo la leona desviando su vista hacia el lago-Pero es que no estoy sola, estoy ayudándole a un compañero que fue por unos ingredientes a su habitación pero que ya vuelve-Espeto mas nerviosa de lo normal.

-Ya veo-Expreso el castaña-Me divertí mucho anoche-Hizo saber el chico a la joven.

-¿De verdad?-Pregunto fijando su vista en las paginas del libro para no ver los ojos del muchacho.

-Si, mas que de rato te busque y ya no te encontré así que decidí irme a la cama-Finalizo sonriendo acercándose mas y mas a la castaña.

Hermione sentía como la respiración le faltaba al ver como Bell cortaba la distancia entre ellos dos. Esta lo primero que hizo fue dar pasos lentos hacia tras para poderse alejar del castaño pero su camino se termino al sentir como su espalda golpeaba algo, al parecer el tronco del enorme árbol del lago. Se maldijo interiormente.

-Hermione…-Llamo el ojiverde postrado sus brazos a los costados de la cabeza de la joven. Esta trago saliva. Luego el joven postro su vista en los ojos miel de la Gryffindor y esta con todo su valor le mantuvo la mirada- ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije hace ya una semana?-Pregunto.

-Como olvidarlo-Expreso la joven sonriendo.

-Hermione…-Dijo de nuevo-Yo quiero decirte…

-Taylor-Lo interrumpió-No es momento indicado para eso, por favor, ¿Lo podemos dejar para otro día?-Pregunto esperanzada.

El chico comprendió al momento con tan solo ver la mirada de la castaña. Soltó un suspiro y luego llevo una mano para tomar una de la castaña. Luego la alzo para observa el brazalete que le había regalado la noche anterior.

-¿Te gusto mucho?-Pregunto detallando el objeto.

-Claro, este hermoso-Espeto Hermione girando su vista para todos lados para poder saber si nadie los miraba.

-Claro, si te que da perfecto-Y sin decir mas deposito un suave beso en la mano de la castaña y luego se alejo de ella-Nos vemos.

Hermione soltó un suspiro de alivo al ver como el castaño se alejaba de ella y desaparecía de su vista. ¿Acaso la estaba seduciendo? No lo creía ¿O si?. Después tomo haciendo de nuevo pensando que nadie los había visto.

Pero estaba totalmente equivocada ya que a lo lejos unos ojos grises observaron todo la escena desde principio a fin sintiendo como la cabeza le explotaría de rabia y celos. Con fuerza impacto su puño cerrado en el tronco de madera donde se escondió para no ser descubierto haciéndose un leve corte en los nudillos, cosa que no le importo en lo mas minino. Y con todo los celos que sentía de alejo de ahí para poder ir a su habitación. Ya tendría tiempo que hablar con la castaña a solas.

Continuara…..

**Agradecimientos:**

_Holly90, Adrikari, Nas, Memoriesofkagome (¿Lo escribi bien?), Aby-Penita, Laura Granger, Leyla, Cristhy Granger (Te súper amo amiga) y DBPotter:_ Gracias nenas! Las quiero! Espero y el capitulo haya sido de su gusto por que la verdad me esforcé mucho y espero, y claro depende de ustedes, si quieren que siga y actualice mas seguido. Adiós!

**FALTA POCO PARA HARRY POTTER Y EL MISTERIO DEL PRINCIPE!!!!!**


	14. Causa y efecto

-Buenos días chicos-Saludo Hermione Granger tomando asiento un lado de su amigo Ron.

-Buenos días-Saludaron un moreno y un pelirrojo devorando todo lo que tenían a su alcance.

-Hey, tranquilícense, la comida no se le va a ir-Espeto la castaña viendo como estos se atragantaban con los trozos de pollo asado de sus platos.

-Lo sabemos-Hablo Harry arrancándole un trozo a la pierna que poseía-Pero es que el entrenamiento de ayer no nos dio tiempo de cenar, y ya te imaginaras como amanecimos.

Ante esto la ojimel solo soltó un sonoro suspiro y luego se decido a probar bocado. Los partidos de Quidditch estaban prácticamente encima de todos los equipos del colegio. La castaña sabia que este era el mayor sueño de sus amigos; Ganar para ir al mundial que organizaba el Ministerio de Magia. Por ellos los jóvenes se develaban día y noche para organizar y planear nuevas tácticas para sus rivales. Como Harry era el capitán del equipo, todo caía en sus manos y su responsabilidad era mantener al equipo con fuerza y defensa. Bueno, no todo era su responsabilidad, Ron lo auxiliaba con lo que fuera necesario. El equipo de Gryffindor era el mas unido de todo los demás, y eso era gran ventaja para ellos.

-Buenos días-Saludo Ginny Weasley sentándose un lado de Hermione.

-Hola-Saludo esta tomando un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza-¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Bien-Contesto sirviéndose el desayuno-!Ron, parece que te vas a morir! Come mas despacio-Dijo mirando como este y el ojiverde no paraban de estirar sus brazos para tomar la comida.

-Eso lo dices por que tu si cenaste a noche y nosotros no-Dijo entre bocado y bocado.

La pelirroja solo rodó los ojos y se dispuso a desayunar para después ir a tomar sus clases diarias.

-¿Qué profesor les toca?-Pregunto la ojiazul viendo a su amiga.

-Snape-Dijo esta no muy alegre-Chicos, apresúrense, faltan 15 minutos para entrar con Snape y no quiero llegar tarde, recuerden que hoy hay examen-Esta espero la reacción de los chicos.

Estos no tardaron ni un segundo en reaccionar. Después de que la palabra examen atravesó sus oídos, estos empezaron a toser debido a que casi se ahogan con sus bocados.

-!¿Examen?!-Pregunto asustado el pelirrojo.

-Si-Contesto serenamente la ojimel-Sabia que no lo recordarían por estar entrenado y la verdad me !alegro! Por irresponsables-Termino de recitar la joven molesta por la actitud de sus amigos.

-!Demonios!-Exclamo el azabache molesto. Sabia que algo se le olvidaba la noche anterior pero no lo recordaba. Así que decidió darse por vencido y seguir durmiendo.

-!Ya se!-Grito el pelirrojo.

Sus amigos y hermana postraron su vista en este.

-Hermione, nos ayudara-Dijo viendo como esta tornaba la cara de enojo.

-!claro que no!-Grito-!Ni lo piensen!-Les dijo mirando a Harry y a Ron.

-!Por favor!-Expreso Harry dejando su plato de lado y mirándola con compasión.

-!He dicho no!-Finalizo poniéndose de pie-Y es mi ultima palabra. Nos vemos mas tarde Ginny, tengo un examen que realizar-Y sin decir mas tomo camino hasta la salida.

-!Espera!-llamo Ron levantándose de su lugar para salir detrás de la joven. Harry hizo lo mismo pero no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a la pelirroja quien hacia lo mismo. Después este alcanzo a su amigo dejando a la ojiazul triste.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione iba por el tercer pasillo para poder llegar a tiempo a la clase de Sanpe. Detrás de ella venían Harry y Ron suplicándole para que los ayudara en el examen. La castaña hacia caso omiso a las suplicas de sus amigos. ¿Es que nunca iban a entender? La escuela no es un simple juego que al momento de cansarte decides abandonarlo y cuando tuvieras ganas de jugar de nuevo empezar desde cero. Por eso, desde la noche anterior que vio que sus amigos estaban en su cuarto haciendo planes para sus próximas jugadas decidió no recordarle la tarea.

-!Vamos, Hermione, eres nuestra amiga!-Espetaba Harry caminado para seguir el paso de la joven.

-Digamos, si todavía lo eres-Murmuro Ron molesto siguiendo el paso de la castaña.

Esta al escuchar la murmuración de su mejor amigo detuvo su andar en seco y con vista furiosa y cara molesta se giro para encarar a su compañero.

-!Claro que lo soy!-Grito furica ante el comentario de pelirrojo.

Harry y Ron se sorprendieron por la reacción de su amiga que también detuvieron su andar. Entonces el ojiazul se arrepintió de haber dicho lo que dijo, pero nunca pensó que la castaña lo escucharía. Varios alumnos que se encontraba esparcidos por el pasillos dirigieron su vista el trío dorado por el grito de la chica.

La ojimiel respiraba cortantemente con su vista clavado en el pelirrojo. Este de dio cuenta que todos los jóvenes del pasillo los miraban. El azabache también lo noto.

-Tranquilízate-Exclamo el pelirrojo con sus manos en sus bolsillos-No es para tanto.

-!Claro que lo es!-Grito a mas no poder.

-Hermione-Hablo Harry. Esta le dirigió la vista-Todos nos miran.

-! Me importa un comino si nos ven o no!-Dijo apretando sus libros en las palmas de sus manos-!Soy su mejor amiga y por que lo soy, se lo que es mejor para ustedes dos!-Dijo harta de sus dos amigos-!No es de Gryffindors hacer trampa en los exámenes y mucho menos de nosotros tres!-Harry y Ron jamás habían visto a su mejor amiga tan enojada que casi le salen humos por las orejas del coraje-!Estoy harta de que siempre recurran a mi para resolver sus problemas!-Dijo respirando hondo-!Ahora entren al salón antes de que les de una paliza a los dos!

Los dos jóvenes no esperaron ni dos segundos cuando ya estaban dentro del aula. No era que le tuvieran miedo si no era mas bien respeto por la castaña. A decir verdad, tenia toda la razón. Siempre recurrían a ella para que los sacara de un apuro o problema.

Hermione al ver como sus mejores amigos entraban al salón decidió hacer lo mismo ya que el examen empezaba en tres minutos. Iba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió como chocaba con alguien. Luego se disculpo.

-Lo siento-Espeto mirando a la persona con la cual había tropezado- No te vi…-Pero callo al ver al único hombre de su vida enfrente de ella y con sus ojos grises clavados en los suyos. Le sonrió con alegría.

Draco al ver venir a la castaña en otro mundo decidió chocar con ella de adrede para llamar su atención solo unos segundos. Iba decido a reclamarle delante de todo el alumnado sobre su escena con el estupido de ayer pero al ver esos ojos y la sonrisa de ternura que le dedico la joven desistió de todo lo demás. Con cuidado de que nadie los viera rozo una mano con la de la castaña. Esta al sentir el roce del rubio tembló de nervios. Draco no le quitaba la vista de encima y la castaña mucho menos. Luego el Slytherin hablo.

Se acerco con paso lento hasta llevar sus labios a oído de la joven.

-Hablamos en la ronda-Dijo mientras tomaba un rizo de la joven y se lo colocaba detrás de su oreja.

Después el joven se alejo y entro al aula dejando a la castaña emocionada por ver de nuevo esos ojos grises que añoraba desde la noche que ellos se posaron y atrevieron a recorrer su cuerpo desnudo. Luego entro al salón.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Esta ves, Hermione, no nos va a querer hablar en mucho tiempo-Hablo Ron acostado en una de las bancas de los vestidores con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza sin camisa dejando a la vista un muy bien formado abdomen.

Después de terminar el horrendo examen , que nos les fue nada bien, Harry y Ron salieron corriendo hacia el campo de Quidditch para ser los primeros en entrenar antes de que otro equipo lo ocupara. Y es que entre semana el campo no estaba reservado para ningún equipo, excepto por el que ganara, así que no dudaron ni un segundo en irse para haya.

-Si, lo se-Espeto el azabache abriendo su compartidor para acomodar su uniforme de Quidditch y sacar el del colegio-La agarramos en un mal momento ¿No crees?-Pregunto el moreno soltando una carcajada al recordar la cara de susto que puso su amigo al ver furiosa a la castaña.

Ron no escucho la ultima pregunta de su amigo. En sus pensamientos habitaban unas imágenes de cierta pareja que no podía asimilar aun. No lo quería. Lo mas seguro es que eran producto de su imaginación, si, eso era lo mas lógico ¿O no?. Entre Hermione y el hurón de Malfoy no podía existir una relación ¿Amorosa? El simple hecho de imaginarlo le repugnaba. Si ese estupido se atreve a ponerle una mano encima no dudaría ni un segundo en matarlo. Entonces recordó la escena.

_FLASH BACK_

_-¿Y ustedes?-Pregunto Semus-¿Por qué tan asustados?_

_-Es que Hermione casi nos asesina en medio del pasillo-Hablo el ojiverde muerto de la risa-Hubieras visto, Ron casi se hace en los pantalones._

_Ante esto Semus, Neville y Deán casi se mueren de la risa._

_-No es para tanto-Espeto el pelirrojo molesto por la burla de sus amigos-Es solo que nunca la había visto así._

_-Que raro de ustedes-Expreso Deán-Creo que yo, ya me hubiese acostumbrado._

_-Y lo hacemos-Dijo Harry-Pero Hermione siempre sale con una cosa nueva-Decía aun muerto de la risa. Sus amigos lo acompañaban._

_-Ja ja ja-Expresa el pelirrojo con sarcasmo-Ríanse todo lo que quieran-Finalizo cruzando sus brazos y postrando su vista en la entrada. Pero nunca contó con lo que sus ojos se toparían._

_Entonces fue cuando vio como Malfoy se le acercaba a su mejor amiga y le susurraba algo el oído. Y esta no hacia nada mas que sonreír como niña tonta. Luego el rubio se alejaba de ella entrando al aula, esto para Ron era súper raro y luego fue cuando vio entrar a la castaña y tomar lugar aun lado de Neville._

_FIN DEL FLASK BACK_

-Ron-Era la quinta vez que lo llamaba.

El pelirrojo al salir de sus pensamientos alcanzo escuchar la voz del moreno. Luego postro su vista el niño que vivió.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunto Harry cerrando su vinculo y luego recargando su espalda en este mirando al ojiazul fijamente-¿Problemas con Luna?

Ante esto el pelirrojo se inclino y se sentó con sus codos recargados en sus piernas mirando al final de la habitación. Harry se extraño mas.

-No, nada de eso-Dijo el ojiazul-Es mas, no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella-Espeto recordando el beso que le dio a la rubia noches anteriores.

-¿Entonces?-Quiso saber mas el moreno.

-¿Qué haría si por alguna extraña razon…-Corto-Y no lo digo por que sea cierto, pero, ¿Qué harías si te llegaras a enterar que Hermione, nuestra mejor amiga, mantiene una relación amoroso con el estupido de Malfoy, nuestro pero enemigo?

El azabache jamás se imagino que el pelirrojo le llegara a preguntar algo tan serio e imposible de ser. Se enderezo de su casillero y lo miro.

-¿Qué harías tu?-Contesto con otra pregunta.

-Lo mato-Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente-¿Y tu?

-Haría lo mismo-Espeto el moreno-Pero una cosa si te digo, si esto llegara a ocurrir, tenlo por seguro que es pura obra de Malfoy, por que no creo que Hermione se prestara para lago así-Finalizo viendo como su amigo se ponía de pie mirando confundido-¿O si?

-No lo se-Contesto.

-A todo esto, ¿A que viene esa pregunta?-Dijo Harry-¿Acaso viste algo que corrobore tu pregunta?

-No, para nada, el simple hecho de imaginarlo me repugna-Finalizo Ron tomando una camisa de su vinculo y luego se la coloco.

-Eso espero-Finalizo el azabache mirando a su mejor amigo-¿Vamos a cenar?

-Si, claro-Contesto Ron tomando camino hasta la salida de los vestidores y luego dirigirse al castillo seguido de el niño que vivió.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya eran las nueve de la noche, hora indicada para que todo el alumnado estuviera presente en el Gran Comedor para cenar antes de ir a sus habitaciones.

Hermione y Ginny estaban ya sentadas en su mesa listas para la cena. Entonces la pelirroja recordó la pelean entre su mejor amiga, hermano y…Harry. Decidió preguntarle en que había acabado esa gran batalla.

-Oye, Hermione-La castaña postro su vista en la de su amiga-¿En que termino la batalla final?-Pregunto soltando una risita.

-Ni me lo recuerde-Espeto la ojimel soltando un suspiro-No les ayude en nada. La verdad no se como les fue-Dijo negando con su cabeza la torpes de sus amigos-No los he visto desde que salimos de clases, lo mas seguro es que estén en el campo de Quidditch.

-Si, los partidos están encima-Expreso triste al recordar que ya no era parte del equipo.

-¿Por qué te saliste del equipo?-Desde que se lo comunico nunca le había preguntado la verdadera razón por la cual decidió abandonarlo aun que no había mucha explicación; Harry.

-Por que no quería ver a Harry lo que restaba del año-Dijo harta del moreno-Pero bueno…ya no quiero seguir hablando de el, desde hoy queda prohibido hablar de el-Y sin decir mas empezó a cenar.

La castaña exploto. Ya no guardaría mas el secreto que Harry le hizo prometer. Tanto el azabache como la pelirroja eran unos estupido, si, estupidos se decía la ojimiel. Todo por el maldito orgullo de no querer arreglar las cosas; El por que no quería que la joven sufriera y ella por que no quería ver sufrir al moreno. Los dos estaban en un grande error. Pero ella no era nadie pera meterse en los problemas de ellos. Pero aun así ya no aguantaba esta situación que la estresaba mas a ella que a ellos dos.

Impacto su puño cerrado en la mesa haciendo que la ojiazul se sobresalta y dirigiera su vista hasta la Gryffindor.

-Estoy harta-Murmuro. Luego clavo su vista en los ojos de la pelirroja-Si te dijera algo que Harry me hizo prometer ¿Lo perdonarías?

La hermana menor de Ron no se esperaba tales palabras de su amiga. ¿Qué seria ese secreto que Harry hizo prometer a la castaña con tanto celo? Giro su cabeza aun lado y luego suspiro.

-Tal vez-Dijo mirando de nuevo a la castaña.

-Bien, yo solo te lo digo por que ya no aguanto verlos sufrir a los dos, me duele verlos asi, por que soy su mejor amiga y los quiero mucho-Espeto tomando una mano de la pelirroja.

-¿Los dos?-Pregunto Ginevra sorprendida. Pensó que el moreno ya ni la hacia en su mundo ya que hacia varios días que no intentaba cruzar palabra con ella.

-Si-Contesto-Aun que tu o Harry me nieguen que ya no desean tener nada, su mirada y sus manos dicen lo contrario, ya basta de sufrimientos.

Para mala suerte de la pelirroja, su mejor amiga tenia razón. Ya no aguantaba vivir lejos del moreno pero ella no daría el primer paso, pero que equivocada estaba.

-Bien, entonces dime ese secreto-Pidió a gritos ahogados la pelirroja.

La castaña sonrió y la pelirroja le contesto. Tomo aire profundamente y lo soltó. Después entreabrió sus labios para pronunciar esas palabras que la ojiazul deseaba escuchar con todo su corazón.

-Harry fue a visitar a…-Pero callo al oír el saludo de un moreno.

-Buenas noches-Saludo Harry tomando asiento enfrente de la castaña y la pelirroja aun lado de el hizo lo mismo su mejor amigo.

Ante esto la ojimiel miro a sus amigos y luego decidió empezar a merendar para poder ir a su ronda. Ginny hizo lo mismo, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con la castaña a solas. Harry y Ron se miraron entre si confundidos y luego empezaron a cenar en silencio. Ninguno de los cuatros habla o emitía sonido alguno. Después de unos largos minutos que parecieron horas, Hermione decidió romper el incomodo silencio.

-¿Dónde estaban?-Pregunto la voz de la castaña haciendo que el moreno y el pelirrojo se miraran entre si y luego este ultimo contestara.

-En el campo de Quidditch-Dijo tomando un poco de su jugo de calabaza.

-Bien-Contesto la Gryffindor sin despegar su vista de su plato-¿Ya hicieron la tarea de McGonagalle?-Recordó mirando hacia un lugar del comedor.

-Ehm..no-Dijo Harry-Pero Ron y yo la haremos en cuanto entremos al dormitorio-Finalizo mirando a la pelirroja quien al hallarse descubierta rápidamente dirigió su vista hacia un lugar del comedor. Ante esto el moreno sonrió. Luego habo de nuevo-¿Verdad, Ron?

-Si, claro-Dijo este girando su vista hasta su amigo ya que la tenia ubicada en la mesa de Revenclaw para poder ver una cabellera rubia que no encontró.

-Perfecto-Dijo la ojimiel con indiferencia.

Los dos leones se miraron culpables por lo que había pasado esa mañana. No les gustaba nada ver a su amiga triste y molesta por sus culpas. Después decidieron prestarle mas atención a sus comidas que a su amiga ya que sabia que aun que le hincaran para implorarle perdón esta nunca se lo cosedera hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

-Hermione…-Llamo Ron haciendo que su amiga lo mirara. Luego trago en seco-Este…Harry y yo te queremos pedir…disculpas por lo de…esta mañana-Decía mirando a l azabache quien lo miraba y luego postraba su vista de nuevo en su mejor amiga-Y tienes razón…

-Somos unos irresponsables-Completo la frase el ojiverde. La castaña los miraba sin emitir sonido alguno- Te prometemos que de ahora en adelante estaremos mas atentos a los estudios…pero…ya no este enojada ¿Si?-Pregunto con carita de cordero regañado al igual que el pelirrojo.

Hermione suspiro hondo y luego les sonrió con ternura. Siempre era lo mismo. Primero la hacían rabiar hasta el punto del precipicio pero luego le pedían disculpas como unos pequeños niños que eran regañados por su madre y hacían todo lo posible para lograr su aprobación.

-Esta bien-Respondió.

Los jóvenes iban a expresar su alegría cuando la joven los detuvo con una señal de mano.

-Pero esta es la ultima vez que le paso algo así, para la próxima olvídense de mi para siempre ¿estamos?-Pregunto.

-!Claro!-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo sonriéndole.

Hermione les devolvió el gesto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Que bueno que hermione nos perdono-Espeto Ron caminando hasta sus sala común seguido de Harry.

Después de la cena, Hermione salio directo a su deber de Premio anual. Ginny no dijo nada y desapareció del comedor. Entonces Harry y Ron decidieron ir directo a su habitación para descansar ya que habían tenido un largo día de entrenamiento.

-Pensé que tardaríamos mas que la ultima vez ¿Lo recuerdas?-Pregunto el pelirrojo sonriendo por la escena.

-Como olvidarlo, si casi me mata con su varita-Espeto el moreno soltando una carcajada sonora por todo el pasillo.

-Si, estuvo fenomenal-Dijo el ojiazul acompañando a su amigo con una carcajada.

-Pero la mejor parte fue cuando te correteo por todo la madriguera-Ante esto el pelirrojo se puso serio.

-Ni me lo recuerdes que casi me alcanzaba, pero lo bueno que ese piedra me salvo, si no se hubiese caído y lastimado el tobillo, yo ya no estaría aquí contando esto-Espeto recordado como la castaña se resbalo con la piedra y caía al piso.

-Que tiempos aquellos-Suspiro el moreno llegando hasta el retrato de su sala común. Dijo la contraseña y luego entro pero detuvo su andar al ver como su amigo no entraba con el-¿Qué pasa?

-Ahora vuelo-Y sin mas desapareció de la vista del ojiverde.

Este alzo los hombro con indiferencia y luego entro completamente a la sala.

OoOoOoOoO

-Señorita Lovegood-Llamo Madame Pomfrey llegando hasta la mesa que poseía la rubia-Lo siento pero la biblioteca cerrara ya.

-Si, claro-Contesto la ojiazul levantándose de su lugar y con lago de magia transporto el libro a su lugar. Luego tomo sus pertenencias y tomo camino hasta la salida-Que descanse Madame.

-Igualmente señorita-Finalizo la señora caminado hasta su escritorio.

Luna caminaba hasta su sala común. No había tenido tiempo de ir a cena. Todos los trabajos y exámenes la estaba comiendo viva. Pero no se daría por vencida ya que le prometió a su padre ser la mejor de su clase. Cruzo una esquina cuando de repente choco con alguien. Debido a esto sus libros se cayeron al suelo.

-Lo siento-Expreso la voz de Ron. La rubia al escuchar la voz del hombre que amaba tembló. Luego alzo su cabeza para ver al pelirroja ya que este era un poco mas alta que ella.

-Discúlpame tu a mi, no te vi-Decía mientras se hincaba para tomar sus libros. El Gryffindor hacia lo mismo para ayudarla.

El ojiazul tomo un libro que la joven había tomado primero. Sin querer sus manos se rozaron y obligaron que los jóvenes se vieran a los ojos. Luna se encontraba nerviosa por la mirada del león. Este te encontraba en las misma. Después las imágenes del beso se apoderaron de la mente de ambos.

Después de unos segundos así la rubia retiro su mano y luego junto su libro y se enderezo. El pelirrojo hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?-Pregunto la ojiazul al saber que ese pasillo iba directo a su sala.

-Bueno, yo, te vine a buscar-Dijo con sus manos en sus bolsillos ocultando su nerviosismo.

-¿A mi?-Pregunto nerviosa-¿Y para que?

Ron no espero ni un segundo mas cuando se lanzo contra la rubia y capturo sus labios. La Revenclaw reacciono, soltó sus libros y luego llevo sus manos a las mejillas del pelirrojo. El pelirrojo guió a la rubia hasta pegar su espalda con la fría pared. Estaba ansiosos y hambrientos. Después de unos segundos mas besándose, el ojiazul decidió romper el beso para mirar a la rubia.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Pregunto de golpe el León haciendo que la rubia abriera sus ojos de sorpresa.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto sorprendida.

-Lo que escuchaste-Contesto el Gryffindor rozando los labios de la ojiazul.

-Yo…este…no se que decir-Comentaba cortantemente al sentir como la respiración le faltaba debido a la emoción e impresión.

-Di que si-La rubia sonrió al oír las palabras del hombre que amaba-¿que dices?

No podía estar mas feliz. Miro los ojos del pelirrojo buscando en el la sinceridad para poder responder. La encontró. Ron era sincero con ella, pero no podía creerlo, no podía creer que su mas grande sueño se estuviese haciendo realidad ahora.

-Yo…-Callo.

El Gryffindor estaba que se lo llevaba el mismito voldemort. Quería escuchar a la rubia !Maldita sea!

-Acepto ser tu novia-Al terminar de decir esto se abrazo con fuerza del cuerpo del pelirrojo.

-¿Segura?-Pregunto para asegurarse de que sus oídos no lo hayan traicionado.

-!segurísima!-Dijo separándose el joven y besando los labios de este.

Ron se sentía el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

OoOoOoOoO

-Buenas noches-Saludo Harry al ver entrar a la pelirroja a la sala.

Después de que Ron saliera disparado a no se donde. Este decidió quedarse en la sala para esperarlo. Ya había pasado una hora desde que se había ido. Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie para ir directo ala cama cuando escucho unos pasos venir del retrato y al ver se encontró con la pelirroja al parecer molesta.

Ginny al oír la voz de azabache detuvo su andar en seco y luego suspiro.

-Buenas noches-Contesto la pelirroja mirando la chimenea.

-¿De donde venias?-Pregunto el moreno para hacerla rabiar un poco.

-De ver…-Pero callo al darse cuenta. No tenia por que darle explicaciones de nada-Que te importa-Dijo tomando camino para ir a su cuarto.

El niño que vivió sonrió de lado y al ver pasar a la joven un lado de el, la tomo del brazo para impedir su partida.

-!suéltame!-Grito como fiera la ojiazul clavando su vista en los ojos del moreno.

-No-Contesto Harry cortante. Esa era su oportunidad de hablar con la joven sin que nadie los interrumpiera-Hasta que…-Pero callo al darse cuenta que no serviría de nada.

-¿Hasta que?-Pregunto la ojiazul a la defensiva.

El Gryffindor observo en la vista de su amada que no tenia caso seguir insistiendo y menos si esta era muy negativa con todo. Lo mas seguro es que solo gastaría saliva en vano. Suspiro y luego la libero.

Ginny se extraño mucho al ver como la expresión del rostros de moreno se serenaba y la soltaba para que se pudiera ir. !Pero ella no quería alejar se de el nunca! Lo miro confusa y dolía.

-Ahora te puedes ir-Espeto Harry pasando un lado de la pelirroja para subir las escaleras e ir a su alcoba.

-¿Eso es todo?-Pregunto Ginevra espaldas a el con unas lagrimas en sus ojos azules.

El ojiverde se detuvo también espaldas a ella. Cerro sus ojos y con todo el dolor de su corazón hablo.

-Es todo y lo ultimo que haré-Y sin decir mas subió las escaleras.

La mejor de los Weasley se devastó al oír las dolorosas palabras de hombre que amaba. Pero aun que su amor fuera mas fuerte que su orgullo nunca le rogaría al moreno aun que estuviera muriendo por dentro. Llevo el dorso de su mano izquierda y limpio el resto de las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Hola-Saludo nerviosa la castaña al ver al hombre de su vida.

Draco estaba espaldas a ella, en el mismo lugar de siempre, esperando a que la leona se presentara para poder hacer su trabajo y algo mas. Al escuchar la voz de esta se giro rápidamente para poderla ver. Y ahí la vio, sonriéndole como siempre, con esa sonrisa que lo obligaban a hacer lo que fue por verla así todos los días.

-Hola-Saludo secamente algo notado por la joven, se acerco a paso lento hacia ella.

A cada paso que daba el joven hacia ella, aumentaba el nerviosismo de la ojimel. No podía ocultar lo feliz que se sentía al ver de nuevo al rubio. Pero algo llamo su atención; La expresión del ojigris no era de alegría era mas bien de ¿Enojo?

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto la leona al ver al Slytherin ya frente a ella.

-!¿Dime quien demonios era ese estupido de ayer que casi te come con la mirada?!-Pregunto furioso acercándose peligrosamente al la joven.

Hermione dios varios pasos hacia tras al oír el grito del rubio pero su espalda impacto con la fría pared del pasillo. Draco coloco sus brazos en la cintura de la castaña para impedir que huyera de el.

-Tranquilízate-Pidió la ojimel con miedo de que el rubio cometiera una locura.

-!No me pidas que me tranquilice, por que es lo menos que puedo hacer!-Dijo sintiendo como la rabia y los celos se apoderaban de el de nuevo-!¿Dime quien era?!

-!Basta!-Grito la leona-Se llama Taylor Bell.

-¿Bell?-Pregunto recordando como días anteriores había cruzado palabras con el en una clase que les toco juntos.

-¿Lo conoces?-Pregunto Hermione mirando al joven mas tranquilo. Bueno eso pensó.

-!Claro que no!-Grito molesto-Solo se que es integrante de Quidditch de su casa.-Dijo mirándola a los ojos-!¿Qué tienes que ver con el?!

-Nada, solo somos amigos-Dijo harta de los celos de rubio. Un momento ¿Celos?

-Ya vi que tipo de amigos son-Dijo con sarcasmo y coraje.

-¿A que viene ese insinuación?-Pregunto furica la castaña.

-¡Lo sabes perfectamente!-Grito pegando su cuerpo a de la ojimiel.

-!Yo no soy una cualquiera, Malfoy!-Contesto forcejeando contra el cuerpo del ojigris.

-!Pues yo vi lo contrario ayer, cuando te tenia contra el árbol como yo tengo ahora!-entonces la joven recordó la escena de ayer con Taylor.

-Ya salio el peine-Dijo mas tranquila-No es lo que tu crees.

-¡¿A no?!-Pregunto fuera de si-!¡¿Entonces?!

-¿Estas celoso?-Pregunto sonriendo con alegría.

Entonces el rubio callo es su error. La castaña lo había descubierto. ¿Qué si estaba celoso? !Estaba furioso!. Pero no lo daría a conocer. Miro como la joven sonreía de lado y luego se alejo de ella.

-!Claro que no!-Dijo dándole la espalda a la ojimiel-¿De donde sacas semejante estupidez?

-Por tus síntomas-Dijo acercándose hasta el Slytherin.

-Tu ni sabes-Contesto evadiendo el diagnostico de su amada.

-Claro que lo se-Ante esto el rubio se giro para ver a la Gryffindor ya delante de el-Se lo que se tiene ver a la persona que ama…-callo.

Draco sentía como el corazón se le saldría de orbita al escuchar las primeras palabras de la leona. Hermione respiro hondo y luego hablo.

-Tienes razón-Espeto la joven esquivando la vista del rubio-No se nada. Pero lo único que te puedo asegurar-Decía sensualmente mientras se acercaba al cuerpo del rubio y acariciaba su pecho por encima de su uniforme. El ojigris se sentía al morir al sentir las caricias de la castaña-Es que Bell no me interesas y que no es lo que tu te imaginas-Luego acerco sus labios a los del Slytherin rozándolos con atrevimiento-Draco…yo te quiero a ti y no me interesa nadie mas-Y sin decir mas tomo al joven por las mejillas y capturo sus labios.

El rubio no tardo en reacción y llevo sus manos a la cintura de su amada y la pego todo lo que pudo a su cuerpo. Quería repetir lo de hace dos noches. Quería sentir de nuevo el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de lo ojimiel cada vez que el la tocaba. Luego Hermione recargo todo su peso en el cuerpo de Draco para poder pegarlo al muro del pasillo.

El ojigris recorría con sus manos las piernas de la joven por debajo del uniforme. Luego las fue subiendo por la cintura hasta poder tocar sus senos por encima de la camisa. Ante esto la castaña soltó un gemido sonoro haciendo que el Slytherin la imitara. En contra de su voluntad, la castaña rompió el beso.

-¿Ahora me crees?-Pregunto la leona respirando agitadamente.

Draco volvió a aprisionar sus labios entre lo suyos. No quería separes de ella ni un segundo. Ante esto la Gryffindor sonrió sobre los labios del rubio.

-Prométeme algo-Espeto el ojigris sobre los labios de la joven.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto llevando sus manos a la cabellera del rubio.

-Que vas a dejar de hablar a ese estupido-Dijo separándose de la leona y mirándola a los ojos.

-Draco, no puedo hacer eso-Espeto Hermione viendo como el Slytherin hacia una mueca de disgusto-Se vería muy raro que le dejara de hablar del a noche ala mañana.

-Entonces no hay acuerdo-Soltó Draco separándose de su amada.

Hermione sonrió con amargura. No podía creer lo terco y necio que era el hombre que era dueño de su vida. Todo tenia que hacerse su voluntad quieran o no.

-Vamos-Exclamo la castaña abrazando al rubio por la espalda.

-Entonces, prométeme que no dejaras que ese imbecil se te acerque y mucho menos que te toque-Dijo soltándose de la castaña y girándose para mirarla a os ojos. Llevo una mano a una mejilla de la chica.

-Lo prometo-Dijo levantando su mano en señal de juramento.

-Esta bien-Espeto besando a la leona en los labios. Después se separo de ella.

-Dime ¿Cómo vas con tu entrenamiento de Quidditch?-Quiso saber la muchacha abrazando al ojigris por la cintura.

-Bien-Respondió Draco acariciando el cabello de la castaña.

-¿Te gustaría ir al mundial?-Pregunto de nuevo.

-La verdad…no-Contesto sinceramente.

-¿No?-Pregunto extrañada la ojimel que se separo de el y lo miro a los ojos-¿Por qué no?

-Por mi…-Pero callo. No quería que la joven sintiera lastima por el-Por que simplemente no quiero y ya.

-Ibas a decir tu padre-Espeto Hermione tragando saliva.

Draco la miro sorprendido y luego hablo.

-Claro que no-Dijo evadiendo la acertacion de la castaña.

Hermione suspiro y decidió no insistir mas. No quería que el joven pasara un mal rato por su torpes.

-Bueno-Hablo la castaña-Creo que es mejor que empecemos ¿No?

-Si, es mejor-Finalizo el rubio tomando la mano de la castaña quien se extraño pero a la vez se sentía a gusto.

Luego empezaron su ronda sin que nadie los molestara.

_Continuara….._

!HoLa! Pues mes digno a escribirles para comunicarles que el fic a sido muy bien aceptado. A muchas de ustedes le encanta y eso a mi me alegra muchísimo. En este capitulo he recibido DIEZ comentarios que me tienes muy feliz, me he dado cuenta que entre mas comentarios reciba es al ritmo que estaré actualizando. Como ay se dieron cuenta no me demore nada en subir el siguiente capi. Así que ya lo saben, si quieren que actualice mas seguido ustedes tiene el poder en sus manos, y si no, pues también, yo no soy de esas que dicen:"Si no dejan comentarios no actualizare" , para nada. También quiero informarles que se acercan muchas aventura nuevas y cosas que impedirán a nuestra pareja seguir juntos. Se vienen los partidos de Quidditch, ¿Quién ganara esta batalla de equipos para ir se al mundial? Luego ya se acerca la navidad y el baile ¿Podrá nuestras pareja ir justo al baile? Las vacaciones de navidad, las celebraciones, y todo los demás. Y sobre todo ¿Alguien le contara a Draco que Hermione solo anda con el por parte de una venganza que ella ya olvido por completo? Estoy súper emocionada por saber como reaccionaria nuestro rubiecito malvado ante tal confesión.

Todo esto y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo. Me despido!

**Se me olvidaba! Aquí en MEXICO HARY POTTER se estrena el 17 DE JULIO! Dentro de dos semanas mas! Que emoción! Ya quiero ver a mi Draco bello en acción.**

**Agradecimientos:**

_Leyla, Holly90, memoriesofkagome, DBPotter, Laura Granger, Aby-Penita, Adrikari, Peque, Donna008 y Cristhy Granger_: Hola nenas! Muchas Pero muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Espero y el capitulo les haya gustado mucho. Ya vieron que yo si cumplo! Actualice mas rápido!


	15. Miedo

La noche anunciaba un suceso imposible de evitar. La luna estaba asustada por lo que se vendría a continuación. Los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy temblaban con el simple rose del viento en sus árboles. Los muros fríos de los pasillos se escondían tras las estatuas de oro que la mansión poseía. Todo en la enorme casa temblaba de temor.

Los pasos de los habitantes de la mansión resonaban con miedo en el frió piso de madera. Un hombre de mayor edad, rubio, tez blanca y unos ojos grises penetrantes para quien lo viese, se encontraba sentado en las penumbras de su oficina con una copa de vino en sus manos mientras observaba las llamas de su chimenea postrado en un sillón. No quería que nadie lo interrumpiera mientras meditaba su situación.

Estaba a pocos pasos de pisar azkaban. El ministerio tenia sus ojos puestos en el. Sabían o mas bien sospechaban que el estaba involucrado hasta el cuello con los misteriosos ataques a familias muggle. Y sobre todo, su conspiración como mortifago y fiel sirviente del señor tenebroso. Y estaban en lo cierto. El personalmente visitaba a esas "familias" sangre sucias que merecen la muerte y el con gusto lo hacia. No soportaba la presencia de un sangre sucia en el mundo mágico. Lo odiaba, eran unos impuros que no se merecían ese don que el con todo y corona lo recibió. Odiaba todo de ellos, que se creyeran los mas inteligentes de todos, odiaba su seguridad ante la gente, odiaba todo de el. Y entonces una castaña ojos miel se apodero de sus pensamientos; Hermione Granger. !La odiaba a muerte! Desde que su hijo le contó sobre ella y Potter, no pudo sentirse mas furioso. Y lo sostuvo hasta el día que la conoció en la librería del callejón Diagon. Odio su seguridad ente el. !No la soportaba! Deseaba con toda su pura sangre verla muerta y mas si el era el causante de su muerte.

Todos estos deseos macabros fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta de su despacho. Sin autorización un joven de menos de veinte años abrió la puerta entrando por esta. Diviso al platino en su sillón y luego se acerco hasta el con paso lento.

-Señor-Llamo el moreno haciendo una reverencia ante el. El rubio mayor ni se digno a mirarlo-Su señor a llegado.

Lucius Malfoy al escuchar las ultimas palabras giro su cabeza y con una señal de mano indico al chico que se retirara. Este acato la orden de inmediato y salio del lugar.

Después de unos minutos mas, el ojigris con pesar se levantó de su sitio,

camino hasta su escritorio depositando la copa sobre este. Luego con toda la elegancia que lo caracterizaba salio del lugar para encontrarse con el peor enemigo de Harry Potter; Lord Voldemort.

_OOoOoOoOoOoO_

La madre de Draco se encontraba encerrada en su habitación. Esa mañana había tenido una mas de sus discusiones de su "esposo". No había salido para nada desde que casi se matan a golpes en el comedor. Estaba harta de vivir su vida así. Ya no quería seguir al lado del rubio, ya no quería estar sufriendo como lo hacia, ya no mas. Soltó unas cuantas lagrimas al recordar las palabras de su marido. Este le dijo que si se atrevía a comentarle algo a su hijo de su estupida idea de divorciarse de el, el mismo haría hasta lo imposible para que ella no viera a su hijo por el resto de su miserable vida. Y la verdad temía por el. Ella sabia hasta donde era capaz de llegar Lucius con tal de cometer su objetivo.

Unos golpes en la puerta sobresaltaron a la rubia ojiazul y con un rápido movimiento se limpio el rastro de sus lagrimas en sus mejillas. Y con un "pase" dejo entrar a la persona que se encontraba esperando su autorización y al ver a ese ser, se arrepintió de haberlo autorizado.

Lucius Malfoy hacia acto de presentía en la habitación de su esposa. Esta rodaba los ojos y luego se puso de pie ante el.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?-Pregunto con asco viendo como el platino cerraba la puerta tras de si.

-Vengo por ti-Dijo acercándose con paso lento hacia la ojiazul.

-Yo no voy a ningún lado contigo-Espeto Narcissa con odio observando como su marido se detuvo a centímetros de ella.

El ojigris sonrió de lado.

-No querrás hacerme quedar mal delante de mis invitados ¿O si?-Pregunto rozando una mejilla de su esposa con el dorso de su mano izquierda.

Narcissa al sentir el contacto giro su cabeza hacia un lado alejándose del gesto que le expreso el rubio.

Malfoy se quedo quieto unos segundos mas como si estuviese tocando a su mujer. Luego con enojo bajo su mano al darse cuenta del rechazo de la rubia.

-A mi tus invitados me importan un bledo-Dijo la madre de Draco con los dientes apretados-Ahora déjame sola, !No quiero verte, largo!-Grito con desesperación girando su vista para ver la expresión de su marido.

El platino al oír el grito de su mujer clavo su mirado fría en los ojos de esta. La rubia no mostraba señales de miedo o temor hacia el. Hacia mucho tiempo que se había acostumbrado a esas expresiones por parte de su esposo. Ya no le mostraba ni el mas mínimo temor.

Lucius se enfureció al ver como la ojiazul no mostraba miedo ante el. !Esto era el colmo! Con un rápido movimiento, el rubio capturo la quijada de la rubia y con rabia acerco su rostro al de ella.

-!A mi me respetas!-Grito con odio-!Ahora arréglate y bajas en cuento termines ¿Entendiste?!

La rubia mantenía su rostro sin expresión alguna y con rabia bajo su vista y luego hablo.

-Si-Contesto secamente.

-A si me gusta-Finalizo el rubio mayor acercando sus labios a los de su esposa y con un rápido acto lamió los labios de la ojiazul y luego la libero saliendo de la habitación de su esposa.

Narcissa al ver salir a su marido llevo el dorso de su mano derecha y limpio la asquerosa saliva del platino. Luego postro su vista en su mano observando el liquido del mortifago.

_OOoOoOoOoOoO_

-Mi señor-Expreso Lucius Malfoy tomando la mano de Lord Voldemort entre las suyas haciendo una reverencia ante el.

El señor tenebroso asintió su cabeza para aprobar la expresión de su mas fiel servidor y su mano derecha. Este al terminar se separo de Lord y luego se postro un lado de el.

-Mi querido Lucius-Susurro el señor haciendo que todos los presentes temblaran de miedo ante la voz-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, señor, ¿Y usted?-Pregunto abriéndose paso para dejar pasar a Tom.

Este recorría la sala de la mansión Malfoy como si fuera una museo. Con sus brazos postrado detrás de su espalda observaba el retrato que estaba ubicado arriba de la chimenea. Todos los presente mantenían sus respiraciones a cada paso tremendo que daba el que no debe ser nombrado. Tom mantuvo su vista en la foto familiar observando a un Draco de trece años. Luego hablo.

-Tu hijo es todo un galán ¿No, Lucius?-Pregunto girándose para ver al padre del Slytherin.

-Bueno, señor, eso creo-Contesto el platino con orgullo.

-También, yo-Espeto mostrando una dentadura mal atendida.

En la sala se encontraba todos los fieles servidores del señor. Entre ellos los padres de los amigos de Draco y su mas fiel servidora; Bellatrix Lestrange. Esta soltaba suspiros tontos al ver por primera vez en años a su señor.

-Mi querida Bellatrix-Llamo el mago mas cruel del mundo mágico-Acercarte-Ordeno.

-Mi señor-Contesto Bella con paso lento hasta llegar a el.

Tom acaricio el cabello de la mortifaga haciendo que esta se derritiera por dentro. Después de unos minutos mas hizo acto de presencia la señora y dueña de esa Mansión; Narcissa Malfoy.

-Buenas noches-Saludo la rubia quien portaba un vestido color rojo entallado a su cuerpo y con un atrevido escote hasta el final de sus senos haciendo que todos los hombres presentes en la sala, la miraran con lujuria en los ojos. Se miraba hermosísima, solo como ella podía ser.

Tom Riddle dirigió su vista hacia la ojiazul sonriéndole con devoción. Dejo se acariciar a la morena y tomo camino hasta llegar a la rubia.

-Buenas noches, Narcissa-Contesto el señor detallando a la señora Malfoy con descaro. Luego se estiro su brazo para que esta lo tomara.

Narcissa observo el brazo de Tom y luego le clavo la mirada. Después de unos segundos mas lo acepto con gusto. Tomaron camino hasta llegar al centro de la sala.

-Te ves hermosa, Narcissa-Alabo el señor tenebroso.

-Gracias por el cumplido, Tom-Contesto la rubia llegando al sitio y soltando el brazo de su señor. Luego camino hasta llegar al lado de su marido y tomar el brazo de este.

En el transcurso de la puerta al centro de la sala, Lucius pudo observar como el presente masculino se comía con la mirada a SU esposa. Y esto hizo que su orgullo y sobre todos los celos se apoderaran de su persona.

Lo mismo hizo Bellatrix al ver como el hombre que amaba observaba con lujuria a su propia hermana. Hizo que la sangre le hirviera debido al coraje. Luego con paso lento se acerco hasta llegar al lado de su señor.

-¿Pasamos al comedor?-Pregunto la madre de Draco.

-Claro-Contesto Tom sonriéndole con coquetería a la rubia mientras tomaba camino al comedor.

Los demás presentes iban pasando enfrente de los señores Malfoy para llegar hasta la habitación del comedor. Estos solo les daban señales de cabeza para que prosiguieran. Ya estando solos, el rubio decidió reclamarle a su esposa su forma de vestir.

-!¿Se puede saber por que demonios bajaste vestida así?!-Pregunto con enojo el ojigris liberándose el agarre de su esposa.

-Tranquilízate-Espeto la rubia con burla-Solo me vestí como siempre.

-Si, claro-Contesto con sarcasmo tomando a su esposa por la cintura mientras la pegaba a su cuerpo-!¿Y no pudiste escoger otro vestido mas escotado?!-Le pregunto con celos observando los ojos azules de la madre de su hijo.

-Mmm…no, fíjate que no encontré-Le contesto sonriendo de lado.

-!Entonces hubieras salido desnuda para que eso estupidos no se tardaran tanto en imaginarte sin ropa!-Dijo con los dientes apretados.

-¿Estas celos?-Pregunto Narcissa.

-!Claro que si!-Contesto Lucius-!Eres mi esposa!

La rubia sonrió mas al escuchar las palabras de su esposo. Su relación no estaba muy bien definida. Nunca podía tener algo estable. Ahora ella lo odiaba por querer que su hijo arruinara su vida como el lo hizo con el estupido que se encontraba en su mesa. Pero no podía negar el amor que sentía por ese ser maligno, ahora sentía que lo amaba demás.

Lo mismo pasaba al rubio. Amaba a su esposa !calor que si! Pero ella era la causante de que nunca se lo demostrara. Por eso se portaba frió y distante con ella. Tenían meses que no se tocaban. Que no hacían el amor ya que dormían en cuartos separados. Aunque ella le dijera que lo odiaba hasta desear su muerte sabia de ante manos que ella no podía vivir sin el. La amaba demasiado.

-Me alegra oír eso-Contesto Narcissa con sarcasmo-Pero no estoy para tus jueguitos tontos y mucho menos para tus celos-Finalizo tratándose de liberar de los brazos de su esposo. Pero este opuso mas resistencia al ver las intenciones de su esposa-Suéltame-Ordeno la ojiazul susurrando para que nadie la escuchara.

-Te voy a soltar hasta que se me de la gana-Dijo sonriendo viendo la cara de enojo de su esposa.

-Asi…-Pero no pudo terminar ya que su marido la tomo por la quijada y unió sus labios con los de ella.

El beso fue calido y muy apasionado. Nunca en lo que llevaban de casados, Lucius había deseado con toda su alma besar a su mujer de esa forma. Al verla con ese atrevido vestido hizo que el reaccionara con deseo y lujuria. Luego rompió el ósculo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto Narcissa sorprendida por el acto de su esposo.

-Que te quiero en mi cama esta noche-Decía postrando su vista en el escote de su mujer-Sin ese vestido-Y sin decir mas tomo a su mujer por la cintura conduciéndola hasta el comedor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tenia su vista cansada de tanto leer. Coloco su libro en la mesa de centro de su sala común y con algo de pereza se estiro para relajar su cuerpo. Recargo su espalda en el sillón, y subió sus piernas a este. Tenia días que no se dejaba ver por los pasillos de la escuela. En cuento terminaban las clases rápidamente se encerraba en su habitación. No quería hablar con nadie y mucho menos con Draco o Blaise, de este ultimo no quería saber por el resto de su vida. No se explicaba por que lo amaba tanto, no lo sabia a ciencia cierta, no quería quererlo como lo hacia. Esto solo la dañaba mas por que el moreno no la hacia en su mundo.

Le dolía en el alma ver como el ojiverde andaba de caliente con todas sus compañeras de curso y también de otras casas. Sentía como las lagrimas se le escaparían de un momento a otro. Sacudió su cabeza para no pensar mas en el moreno. Ahora tenia un gran problema; su misión para el señor tenebroso.

Con sigilo arremango la manga de su brazo izquierdo y con rabia observo la marca tenebrosa en su ante brazo. No podía creer que ya era unos de ellos. Suspiro y luego se cubrió el tatuaje. Llevo su mano derecha a su cabellera negra para relajarse y olvidarse de todo y de todos. No abstente, escucho unas risitas provenientes de la entrada de su sala y con indiferencia dirigió su vista hasta esas personas.

Eran Blaise y una chica un curso menor que el. El moreno tenia a la joven prendaba de la cintura y esta también. Al llegar a la sala, el ojiverde detuvo su andar al ver a Pansy en el sillón viéndolos fríamente. Ante esto la morena desvió su vista hasta las llamas de la chimenea. La chica de nombre Nicole se extraño por el repentino silencio de su "amigo".

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto la amiga de Blaise.

-Adelántate, te alcanzo en unos minutos ¿si?-Pregunto sin despegar la vista de su amiga.

-Como quieras-Contesto la joven molesta y luego subió las escaleras para ir ala habitación del moreno.

Blaise observo como su amiga desaparecía y luego postro su vista en Pansy. Esta le hacia caso omiso en todo. El Slytherin hizo una mueca y con sigilo se acerco hasta llegar a la morena.

-Hasta que te dejas ver-Espeto Zabinni llegando al otro extremo del sillón.

La ojiazul lo ignoraba por completo. Tanto que se puso de pie y tomaba su libro y caminaba hasta las escaleras como si el moreno no estuviera en la sala y mucho menos hablándole.

Esto hizo que el joven se molestara y se interponiera en su camino.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunto harto de que su amiga lo ignorara de esa forma-¿Por qué me evades cada vez que te hablo?-Le dijo viendo como Pansy se detenía y clavaba su vista en sus ojos verdes.

Se quedaron viendo unos minutos en silencio. Luego la joven lo esquivo y paso de largo. Esto hizo que el Slytherin explotara. Se giro y capturo a la morena por la cintura haciendo que esta se girar y lo encarara.

-!Te hice una pregunta!-Grito harto de todo.

Pansy no lo pudo guardar mas y exploto.

-!Déjame en paz, estoy harta de ti y de todos, solo quiero estar tranquila!-Espeto mirando con rabia al hombre que amaba.

-No es cierto-Dijo este-Solo te portas así conmigo.

-Que bueno que lo notaste-Dijo forcejeándose para liberarse.

-¿Pero que te hice, caray? No te entiendo-Pregunto confuso.

-!Nunca lo entenderías!-Expreso con un fuerte golpe en el pecho del moreno. Este no tardo ni dos segundos en liberarla.

Pansy estaba harta de todo lo que tuviera que ver con Blaise, Draco o su estupida misión. Exhalo una fuerte bocanada de aire y luego la expulso como fiera. Se hinco para tomar el libro que se le callo al suelo cuando el ojiverde la apreso. Entonces fue el turno de Zabinni para expulsar todo eso que se tenia guardado desde hacia dos años atrás.

El también estaba harto de la actitud de la Slytherin. Ya no aguantaba mas el comportamiento de esta hacia el. Ya no.

-!¿Crees que yo no estoy igual?!-Le pregunto viendo como esta se enderezaba y se mantenía de pie delante de el con la vista indiferente-¿Crees que a mi me gusta todo esto de andar obedeciendo a un ser que no se merece ni la luz del día? ¿Crees que me fascina, no? Pues, estas equivocada, ni a Draco o a mi nos interesa eso, solo queremos vivir una vida lejos de todo esto, lejos de nuestras familias, lejos de este mundo y de todos-Finalizo soltando un suspiro de alivio, por fin había sacado todo eso que se lo estaba comiendo vivo por dentro-Solo queremos una vida normal.

La morena estaba sorprendida por las palabras del Slytherin. No podía creer que ellos también deseaban lo que ella quería; Ser libres y no esclavos de sus propias familias. Pero ella ya no podría retractarse por que ya era uno de ellos.

-Ya no podemos hacer nada-Soltó de golpe la muchacha haciendo que su amigo le clavara su vista-Al menos yo no.

-Claro que puedes-Espeto Blaise acercándose con cuidado a la morena. Esta se mantenía en su lugar. Llego hasta la ojiazul y la tomo por los hombros-Escapémonos-Dijo muy seguro de lo que decia.

Pansy abrió mas sus ojos ¿escapar? La simple palabra le causaba gracias. No podía hacer algo así, ¿y sus padres? ¿Y Draco? ¿Y el mundo mágico? Que pasaría con todos ellos, y si pudiera ¿A dónde irían?

-!Estas loco!-Grito la joven separándose del moreno-Eso seria iniciar la batalla de inmediato. No, eso jamás-Dijo desviando su vista.

-¿Quieres seguir igual?-Le pregunto acercándose de nuevo a la joven.

-Claro que no-Contesto rápidamente fijando su vista en Blaise.

-¿Entonces?.-

-Pero lo que tu me pides es imposible, sea donde sea, nos encontraran y nos asesinaran y yo no quiero que te pase nada-Sin pensarlo la joven dijo lo que tanto el moreno quería escuchar.

Si, lo aceptaba, el estaba perdidamente enamorado de Pansy Parkinson. Pero nunca se lo confesó por miedo al rechazo por que el sabia que la joven estaba loca por su mejor amigo, Draco Malfoy. Pero hacia poco tiempo se dio cuenta que no era cierto. Sonrió al oír las palabras de los labios de su mejor amiga.

La ojiazul se alejo del moreno y le dio la espalada postrando sus ojos en la ventana de la sala común que dejaba ver todo el enorme jardín alumbrado por la luz de la luna.

-Repite lo que dijiste-Ordeno Blaise sonriendo.

-No dije nada-Ataco la morena mordiéndose los labios.

-También, yo-Hablo Zabinni haciendo que la joven se girara para encararlo.

-¿También tu, que?-Pregunto insegura de lo que se vendría a continuación.

Entonces el moreno no espero mas y se lanzo a los labios de la joven capturándolos al momento. La Slytherin lo acepto con gusto profundizando mas el beso. Se besaron por primera vez, no podían descifrar lo que sentían en ese preciso momento, solo sabían que no quería que acara, aun no. Pero el moreno lo hizo primero.

-Tampoco quiero que te pase nada, por que si llegara a pasar yo…-La ojiazul mantenía su visa en los ojos el joven, este hacia lo mismo-Yo me muero.

-¿Qué me quieres decir con esto?-Le pregunto sintiendo como el joven la tomaba por las mejillas pegando su frente con la de ella.

-Que te amo-Soltó de golpe sin pensarlo.

La morena no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos ¿Qué la amaba? Eso era…simplemente…maravilloso. No cabía de la emoción y alegría que sentía casi al borde del precipicio.

-¿Es cierto?-Pregunto Pansy separándose de el viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-Mas que cierto-Y la beso de nuevo. No había mas duda para la joven.

Después de unos minutos mas besándose decidieron romper con el ósculo.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Pregunto Blaise de golpe.

-Ahmm…no lo se-Dijo la morena haciendo sufrir al ojiverde. Cometido que logro-!Claro que acepto!

Y se lanzo a los brazos de su ahora novio. Este la capturo al momento.

-Me haces tan feliz-Expreso el Slytherin acariciando el cabello largo de la morena.

-A mi también-Contesto Pansy con su barbilla recargada en su hombro aun abrazándolo.

Después de unos minutos así, escucharon unos pasos venir desde el retrato haciendo que se separan rápidamente.

_OoOoOoOoO_

Draco venia de su ronda con la castaña. Después de la discusión que sostuvo con esta y en la forma que ella lo en contento le agrado. Sonrió al recordar los atrevidos toqueteos de la ojimel hacia el. No podía caer mas en las seducciones de la Gryffindor, por que a cada acto hacia que el se enamorara mas de ella. Y eso era su perdición. No podía mas con el sentimiento que lo comía por dentro. No podía mas por lo que sentía por la castaña.

Después de terminar la ronda, el personalmente acompaño a su amada hasta la entrada de su sala común, no estaba decidió a dejarla ir sola ya que sabia que de un momento a otro el estupido de Taylor Bell la buscaría para hablar con ella y eso no lo quería. Le hervía la sangre de celos y coraje cada vez que la imagen de Taylor acorralando a la castaña se apoderaban de su mente haciendo que golpeara lo primero que vera. Entonteces mediante caminaba por el pasillo para llegar a su sala observo sus nudillos de la mano izquierda acordándose de las cortadas que se hizo debido a lo mismo.

Luego volvió a postrar su vista en el camino haciendo que se detuvieran en seco al ver aun joven castaño de ojos verdes con sus brazos cruzados contra el pecho al mismo tiempo que estaba recargado en la ultima esquina que el rubio pasaba para llegar a su sala. Lo miro fijamente a los ojos haciendo que el castaño sonriera con burla.

-Buenas noches, Malfoy-Saludo Taylor enderezándose de la pared para encarar al ojigris.

El Slytherin sentía como la sangre se le incendiaba de nuevo quemándolo por dentro.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le pregunto el rubio controlándose para no irse a golpes con el ojiverde.

-Solo hablar contigo-Espeto Bell sonriendo como si de un Malfoy se tratara. Se acerco a paso lento hasta llegar a centímetros del platino.

-Yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo-Finalizo Draco pasando por un lado del castaño ignorándolo por completo.

Antes de que el ojigris se alejara mas del sitio, el ojiverde hablo.

-Ni siquiera de Hermione-esto hizo que el muchacho detuviera su andar en seco y se quedara quieto aun espaladas al castaño.

¿Cómo sabia ese estupido de su relación con Hermione? ¿Acaso ella se lo habrá dicho? No, ella jamás ahora algo así. Respiro cortantemente y luego se giro para encararlo.

-!Aléjate de ella!-Le grito con furia. El ojiverde al escuchar el grito del rubio se giro para ver como este venia decidió a golpearlo o amenazarlo. Aun así no se movió de su lugar.

Draco estaba apunto de irse a golpe contra el pero se contuvo. Se freno a unos centímetros antes de llegar al castaño. Sus labios le temblaban de rabia que no podía contener.

-!Solo te lo diré una vez!-Advirtió el ojigris con los dientes apretados-Si vuelo a ver que te acercas a ella o que te atrevas a tocarle un solo, escúchame bien, !Un solo cabello y te juro que no vuelves a ver la luz del día ¿Entendiese?!-Le pregunto clavando su vista en los ojos del chico.

Este ni se inmutaba con las amenazas del rubio pero sabia muy bien que no le convenía tener como enemigo aun Malfoy y mucho menos si este era Draco Malfoy. Le mantuvo la vista sin miedo.

-¿A caso tienes miedo de que te deje por mi?-Le pregunto burlonamente.

-Eso jamás sucederá-Contesto Draco burlándose ahora de el-Por que soy mejor que tu en todos los aspectos y eso Hermione lo sabe muy bien ¿Por qué crees que esta conmigo?

-Por que no a probado el menú-Espeto sonriendo.

-No hace falta que lo haga-Dijo alejándose de el-Así que sigue soñando, Bell-Finalizó arrastrando el apellido del castaño.

-Hagamos un trato-Hablo de repente captando la atención del rubio.

-Yo no hago tratos con nadie-Dijo caminado sin detener su andar.

-Me alejare de ella-Esto Draco no se lo esperaba. Se detuvo de nuevo y luego se giro para ver al ojiverde- Solo la saludare cuando me tope con ella en los pasillo o cuando sea necesario, ya no la buscare, ni nada de eso.

-Prosigue-Ordeno como el Malfoy que solía ser.

-Solo-Callo haciendo que el rubio levantara una de sus cejas incrédulo-Si ella esta feliz contigo, yo no quiero ser el causante del sufrimiento de Hermione ¿Por qué sabes algo? Ella me gusta y mucho, pero mientras ustedes dos estén juntos yo no intercederé. Pero si ustedes llegaran a terminar…tenlo por seguro que me tendrás al lado de ella pidiéndole una oportunidad ¿estamos?-Pregunto acercándose hasta el platino.

El trato estaba mas que dicho. Si ese imbecil creía que la castaña lo dejaría por irse con el, estaba muy equivocado.

-¿Qué dices?-Pregunto de nuevo Taylor extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de Draco.

El Slytherin observo la mano del castaño y con todo su ego lo ignoro por completo.

-Hecho-Finalizo el rubio dándose la vuelta para ir a su sala dejando al ojiverde con su brazo extendido esperando el estrechamiento del platino que obviamente nunca llego.

El muchacho solo vio como el ojigris se perdía por el pasillo y desaparecía de su vista. Sonrió al saber como era el joven.

_OoOoOoOoOo_

Los dos amigos de Draco se separaron al oír unos pasos venir desde el retrato de su sala. Postraron su vista en el responsable de su separación y pudieron ver aun rubio con su vista fija en el suelo que al oír el saludo de su amiga clavo su mirada en ella.

-Hola, Draco-Saludo Pansy nerviosa de que el platino los haya visto.

Ante esto el ojigris dirigió su mirada a sus amigos.

-¿Qué hacen tan tarde levantados?-Fue lo primero que se le vino ala mente.

-Este…estabamos…-Blaise se encontraba nervioso-Estábamos hablando de tu ya sabes quien.

Draco comprendió al momento. Los miro con intriga y luego hablo y luego levanto una ceja dando señales de indiferencia.

-Me voy, tengo mucho sueño-Finalizo el rubio pasando por en medio de sus amigos para ir a su habitación pero la voz de su amiga lo detuvo.

-¿Qué has pensado sobre unirte a los mortifagos y Astoria?-Tenia que preguntarse, necesitaba saber la respuesta de su mejor amiga y casi hermano, no casi, SU Hermano.

-Otra ves con esas bobadas-Espeto el platino harto. Luego se giro y enfrento a su mejor amiga.

Blaise solo los observaba en silencio total.

-No son bobadas, Draco-Dijo esta-Es tu mejor opción y tu libertad.

-!¿Libertad?!-Grito bajando los pocos peldaños que había alcanzado a subir para postrarse a centímetros de la morena- !¿Llamas libertad estar obedeciendo ordenes de un ser despreciable y miserable que solo busca causar daño a loas demás?!-Le pregunto con fuego en los ojos.

-Bueno…este…yo…-La joven se puso demasiado nerviosa con los gritos de su amigo.

-Dime-Le exigió-¿Eso es lo que quieres para ti, para Blaise o para mi?.-

!claro que no lo quería, para nadie de los tres! Pero no tenían escapatoria alguna. Su destino estaba marcado desde que nacieron. Desvió su vista hasta la de su ahora novio y este le negó con la cabeza. Ella comprendió al momento y luego suspiro. Fijo su vista en la de Draco.

-No-Contesto-Para ninguno de los tres.

-Entonces deja de hacer preguntas que ya sabes-Y sin decir mas se dio la media vuelta y camino hasta las escaleras.

-No las dejare de hacer, por que son lo mejor para ti-Hablo con valor-!cásate con Astoria! Es tu salida-Le grito con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ante esto el rubio ni se inmuto en dirigirle la mirada y desaprecio de la vista de su mejor amiga.

Blaise al ver a su novia en llanto se acerco a ella y la brazo consolándola. No le agradaba nada ver a la morena llorar. Pansy se aferro al pecho del moreno y lloro por su amigo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Claro, adelante-Dijo con sarcasmo la castaña quien estaba en su habitación después de un largo día de clases. Dejo su libro de lado y postro su vista en su mejor amiga quien la miraba con sus manos en la cintura y vista acusadora.

Esta había entrado sin permiso de la ojimel para que le terminara de decir lo que no pudo la noche anterior debido a la presencia del azabache. La pelirroja no tuvo que decirle a que había venido.

-Esta bien, siéntate-Pido Hermione. La ojiazul obedeció y tomo lugar en una lugar de la cama de su amiga.

-¿A quien fue a ver, Harry?-Quería saberlo ya.

-A Cho-Contesto esperando la reacción de la pelirroja. Pero esta no dijo o emito sonido alguno, solo se limitaba a escuchar las palabras de su amiga. Entonces esta siguió su dialogo-Fue a verla para saber como iba con el…embarazo-Estas palabras se clavaron con fuerza en el corazón de la pelirroja.

-Seguro fue a pedirle matrimonio-No era una pregunta, si no una afirmación.

-Te equivocas-Esto hizo que la joven abriera sus ojos de sorpresa-Fue a decirle que la apoyaba en todo, tanto económicamente como su presencia cuando el niño naciera, pero le dejo muy claro que no se iba a casar con ella, jamás-Finalizo la castaña viendo como Ginny tenia su vista perdida en el suelo.

-Eso no es cierto-Soltó la hermana menor de Ron-Si fuera cierto el me lo hubieran-Pero callo al recordar la ultima escena con el moreno-Contado…

-¿Cómo te lo hubiera dicho si tu nunca le das la oportunidad de hablar?-Le pregunto la ojimel sonriendo como tristeza.

La pelirroja no podía creer lo que su amiga le acababa de contar. ¿Por qué no se casaba con la asiática si ella esperaba un hijo de el?

-¿Y sabes por que no se casara con Cho?-Le pregunto haciendo que su amiga la viera a los ojos-Por que todavía te ama y eso fue lo que le dijo a Cho, que no se casaría con ella por que todavía te amaba.

Se quedo quieta unos minutos tratando de digerir las palabras de la castaña. ¿Harry todavía la amaba? ¿No se casaría con Cho por ella?

-Soy una estupida-Susurro para si misma al caer en la realidad-He sido muy dura con Harry.

-¿Ahora le vas a dar una oportunidad?-Pregunto la castaña sonriendo con alegría. Por fin se había librado de un gran peso.

Ginny clavo su vista en la castaña y luego hablo.

-No lo se-Fue lo único que pudo decir.

-!Yo ya cumplí!-Grito Hermione harta de la terquees de su amiga-Ahora es tu turno arreglas las cosas con Harry.

Ahora que sabia la verdad, no había impedimento para estar con el moreno, pero ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que tenia atorado en su corazón? ¿Será una señal para aprobar al azabache o era para no regresar con el nunca?

Entonces sonrió como malicia y luego se levanto de su lugar como un resorte tanto que asusto a su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto extrañada la castaña.

-!Muchas gracias por decirme esto!-Grito de alegría lazándose a los brazos de la ojimel abrazándola y besándole las mejillas-Ahora tengo algo muy importante que hacer-Y sin decir mas se separo de la Gryffindor y salio como cohete a la sala.

-!Hey!-Grito Hermione al ver desaparecer a su amiga-Espero y todo salga bien con Harry-Finalizo suspirando y tomando su libro para retomar su lectura y pensar en cierto rubio que la traía loca.

Continuara….

**Agradecimientos:**

_Leyla, Aby-Penita, memoriesofkagome, Holly90, Cristhy Granger (Falta poco amiga para ir a ver Harry Potter), peque, Donna008 y Adrikari:_ Muchas gracias nenas! Estoy super emociona por que ya faltan pocos dias para el estreno de Harry Potter. Espero y el capitulo les haya gustado. Adios!


	16. No fue suficiente

La mañana era calida y fresca ala vez. Todo alumnado estaba presente en el comedor para poder desayunar antes de iniciar su largo y pesado día de clases. En la mesa de Gryffindor se encontraba Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Lavander y Parvati. Entonces Lavander pego tremendo grito al dejar de leer el profeta, tanto que las mesas pusieron su atención en ella.

-¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto Hermione asustada tomando el periódico en sus manos.

Y en el encabezado de la pagina central se podía leer "Muere familia Muggle al ser atacado por los seguidores del que no debe ser nombrado".

La ojimel abrió sus ojos de golpe y luego postro su vista en Harry. Este la miraba confuso y luego le arrebato las hojas de papel comprobando el mismo sus sospechas. No podía creer lo que leía sus ojos, era imposible, luego con rabia hizo pedazos el papel y lo tiro al suelo.

-¿Creen que haya regresado? - Pregunto Neville con temor viendo como el azabache echaba humo por los ojos debido al coraje.

-!Por su puerto que no! - Grito el niño que vivió poniéndose de pie captando la atención de todos los presente.

-Harry, tranquilízate - Espeto Ron viendo para todos lados al ver como los miraban.

El Gryffindor clavo su vista en los ojos de su amigo y este comprendió que era mejor dejar las cosas así. Neville, Levander y Parvati miraban al moreno con miedo.

-Basta, Harry - Ordeno la castaña poniendo de pie y tomando el hombro de su mejor amigo - Hay que hablar…-Pero no pudo terminar.

-!No me voy a tranquilizar! - Grito furico alejando la mano de su amiga de su hombro.

Y sin decir mas tomo camino hasta la salida del comedor dejando a todos sus amigos, en especial a Ron y Hermione, por reacción y actitud del moreno.

-!Harry, espera! - Grito la castaña al tomar camino para alcanzar al azabache pero la mano del pelirroja la capturo del brazo y detuvo su cometido - Tengo que alcanzarlo.

-Déjalo así-Pidió el ojiazul-Cuando Harry esta de ese humor es mejor dejarlo solo.

-Pero es que…-

-Hazme caso, Hermione - Espeto el Gryffindor liberando el brazo de su amiga.

La castaña solo pudo mirar con tristeza como la figura de su mejor amigo desaparecía del comedor.

&

Era imposible, inaudito, sin lógica. Voldemort no puede estar vivo, no podía. El simple pensamiento de imaginarlo de pie y caminado por el mundo mágico le hacia volver el estomago. Lo odiaba con todo su ser, el era el causante de la muerte de sus padres y Sirius Black.

Después de salir del comedor decidió no presentarse a clases. No tenia cabeza para aguantar al estupido de Snape o Malfoy. Estaba harto de todo el mundo, solo quería vivir tranquilo y feliz. Se dirigió al lago para respirar un poco y alejarse del castillo. Todo estaba contra el, Ginny, Cho, Voldemort, todo.

Se detuvo al estar frente a el agua cristalina del lago. Tenia sus manos en sus bolsillos para no cometer una locura. Clavo su vista en este y sin pensar nada mas. Era lo menos que quería; Pensar. Exhalo una gran bocanada de aire y la sostuvo por unos segundos, luego lo expulso relajándose. Sin poder evitarlo recordó la nota del profeta. Y de nuevo la ira y el coraje se apodero de su ser. Necesitaba algo con que descargar su furia, ya. Luego dirigió su vista al gran tronco de madera y sin pensarlo dos veces se fue a puñetazos contra el.

No pensaba nada, solo quería descargar toda ese tensión que tenia encima debido a muchas cosas. Impactaba su puño tras el otro. No paraba de golpear la madera. Debido a esto sentía dolor al hacerse unas gran cortadas en sus nudillos, pero no le importaba en nada. Solo seguía con su tarea. Después de unos segundos mas vio que ya era suficiente y finalizo con un fuerte puñetazo con su mano derecha sobre el tronco. Se quedo quiero unos segundo con su puño aun puesto en la madera. Después alejo su mano y tomo asiento en el césped de jardín.

Llevo sus manos a su rostro para tranquilizarse. Después las alejo y observo sus nudillos lastimados pero no le importaban en nada. Luego clavo su vista de nuevo en el lago ya mas relajado. Y sin previo aviso escucho unos pasos detrás de el y giro su cabeza para ver quien era.

-Profesor Dombledore - Dijo con sorpresa de ver al longevo fuera de su oficina y en los jardines del colegio. Se puso de pie y se giro para verlo.

-Harry - Espeto Albus con una sonrisa de lado. Luego se acerco a el.

-¿Qué hace aquí? - Pregunto el azabache extrañado.

-Ron y Hermione - Dijo el anciano viendo como este sonreía con amargura - Me contaron detalladamente tu reacción ante la pregunta del señor Lombotton-Espeto levantado una de sus cejas.

El moreno recordó la escena detalladamente.

-Claro, también yo, reaccionaria como lo hizo usted, joven - Dijo con tranquilidad.

-Entonces ¿Es cierto? - Pregunto el chico sin poderlo creer.

-Claro que no - Espeto el directo del colegio acercándose mas a su alumno - Solo vine personalmente para decirle que se calme y no se alarme, todo lo que dice en los periódico es pura…mentira - Ante esto el azabache clavo su vista de por tercera vez en el lago.

-¿Y usted esta seguro? - Se atrevió a desafiar al mago mas generoso de todo el mundo mágico.

-Por supuesto que no - Finalizo dándose media vuelta para regresar a sus deberes de director del colegio-Ah! Señor Potter - Llamo al joven.

Este lo miro a los ojos esperando que prosiguiera.

-Debería de sancionarlo por no presentarse a clases - Y sin decir mas siguió su camino.

Harry sonrió con burla por parte de su profesor y luego tomo camino directo al castillo.

&

Después de que Harry salio del comedor molesto, sus amigos, Ron y Hermione asistieron a clases sin el. La castaña se encontraba preocupada por el moreno, no le gustaba verlo así, le dolía. Lo mismo le pasaba al pelirrojo, este estaba que se lo comía la ansiedad de saber como se encontraba su mejor amigo. Después de terminar de sus deberes fuero directamente hasta la oficina de Albus Dombledore para contarle el chisme de su amigo.

-¿Crees que Dombledore haya encontrado a Harry? - Pregunto Ron con sus manos en sus bolsillos siguiendo el paso de la ojimel.

-Quiero creer que si - Espeto esta con sus libros en sus manos caminando hasta la biblioteca para hacer una tarea.

-Te confieso - Decía el ojiazul con su vista fija en el camino - Nunca había visto así a Harry, la verdad me dio miedo - Espeto recordando los ojos del azabache.

Hermione sonrió ante la confesión de su amigo sin detener sus pasos. Y sin esperarlo diviso una figura rubia que venia acompañado de sus amigo, Blaise y Pansy, directamente en dirección contraria a ellos. Sin poder evitarlo fijo su vista en el suelo para que el ojigris no notara su nerviosismo.

-Bueno - Hablo la Gryffindor - No fuiste el único, todos los demás también le temieron.

Luego el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de la presencia del rubio y luego hablo.

-Espero que no nos moleste - Rogó el león viendo como Draco pasaba por un lado de ellos y fijaba su vista en el viendo con superioridad. Esto no era raro para el chico y el Slytherin siguió su camino como si nada.

Hermione solo se limito a pasar de largo para no armar sospechas. Y sin esperarlo un azabache salio de la nada y los intercedió.

-!Harry! - Grito la castaña deteniéndose en seco - ¿Dónde estabas? - Pregunto preocupada por el.

- Yo, este, estaba en el jardin - Contesto el ojiverde viendo a sus amigos.

-¿Ya estas mas tranquilo? - Pregunto Ron viéndolo.

-Si - Contesto - ¿Te parece si vamos a entrenar? - Pregunto para despegar su mente un rato de tanto estrés.

-Si, claro - Respondió el ojiazul - El fin de semana se sortean los equipos para ver como se enfrentara y cuando - Recordó.

-Si, lo se - Dijo Harry mirándolo.

-¿Seguro que estas bien? - Le pregunto la castaña al moreno.

-Estoy seguro - Finalizo en azabache - No vemos mas tarde - Y tomo camino al campo de Quiddicth.

-Hasta la cena - Se despido el pelirrojo siguiendo el paso de su amigo.

-Chicos - Expreso la leona rodando sus ojos y tomando camino hasta la biblioteca y empezar su trabajo

&

La poción que Snape les había pedio era muy difícil y fácil de realizar. Una semana después de encargarles este trabajo aviso a la clase que alargaría el plazo para que pudieran hacerlo sin presiones algunas. EL mínimo error que cometieran harían de la pócima un desastre. Estaba concentrada en su lectura, ya tenia todo lo necesario para emprender el proyecto pero algo llamo su atención. Le falta el ingrediente principal, se maldijo así misma, suspiro y luego decidió dejar sus cosas de lado.

Entonces recordó a un rubio ojo gris que ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos y emociones. Recargo una mano en su mejilla y coloco su codo en la mesa de madera. Sonreía como típica adolescente enamorada de su primer amor. Si, por que el Slytherin era su primer amor. Suspiro y cerro sus ojos recordando escenas de la noche en que se entrego con placer Draco Malfoy.

No obstante sintió como su alguien estuviese tras de ella. Abrió sus ojos de golpe al sentir como unos labios acariciaban su cuello, y sin mas se giro con rapidez para ver al causante de esto. Y sin esperarlo, los labios de un rubio se apoderaron de los suyos.

Sin despegar sus labios, Draco tomo asiento aun lado de la castaña sin dejar de besarla. La castaña llevo sus brazos al rededor del cuello del platino y este coloco sus manos en la cintura de esta. Se besaron con pasión y amor. Pero ninguno de los dos quería admitirle al otro sus verdaderos sentimientos. Después de unos largos minutos besándose, la Gryffindor decidió romper el contacto.

-Nos pueden ver - Dijo al despegar sus labios del ojigris y clavar su vista en los ojos de este.

-No te preocupes - Alentó el rubio con seguridad - Nadie anda cerca de aquí - Luego le dio un beso rápido a la joven.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunto la leona extrañada por la presencia del chico.

-Bueno, no aguantaba las ganas de verte hasta la ronda - Confeso tomando un rizo de la castaña y colocándolo detrás de su oreja - Además ¿No puedo o que?

Ante esto Hermione sonrió y acaricio una mejilla del platino quien cerro sus ojos al contacto. Entonces la joven aprovecho y lo beso de nuevo. Esta ves el beso fue mas largo. No podían ocultar lo que sentían, era incontrolable.

-No aguanto las ganas de tenerte de nuevo en mi cama - Susurro Draco agitado rozando los labios de su amada.

-Tampoco, yo - confeso la ojimel con sus ojos fijos en los labios del muchacho.

Luego se besaron de nuevo. Y sin ni siquiera pensarlo la voz de una chica los alarmo. Se separaron y luego postraron sus ojos en la persona que los interrumpió. Soltaron un suspiro de alivo al ver a Ginny delante de ellos con sus ojos llenos de burla y sus manos en su cadera.

-Si no se controlan, alguien mas los descubrirá y denle gracias a Merlín que fui yo y no Astoria - Finalizo la joven haciendo que Draco se quedara pensativo ante el comentario de la mejor amiga de la castaña. Pero decidió no preguntar nada.

-Hasta que te dejas ver - Soltó la ojimel tranquilizando su respiración y mirando a la pelirroja - ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Por ahí - Espeto la ojiazul - ¿Puedo hablar contigo? - Pregunto viendo a Draco y no a su amiga.

-Pues, este, yo - Pero el rubio se puso de pie y luego hablo.

-Nos vemos al rato - Y sin decir mas paso por un lado de la menor de los Weasley. Esta solo giro su vista para verlo pasar. Luego tomo el asiento que segundo antes pertenecía al platino.

-¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto Hermione guardado sus pertenencias en su mochila.

-He estado pensando en lo que me contaste de Harry - Corto a ver como la castaña cerraba su mochila - Y he decidió perdonarlo.

Ante esto su amiga levanto su vista y la fijo en los estantes de la biblioteca. Luego suspiro y giro su cabeza para ver a la ojiazul.

-¿ Estas segura? - Pregunto esperando la respuesta de su amiga.

Esta se quedo callada por unos minutos. ¿Qué si estaba segura? !Estaba segurísima! Ahora seria ella quien lo buscara para que la escuchara y le diera una oportunidad. Si, la decisión estaba mas que tomada.

-Por supuesto- Finalizo apretando sus labios en señal de aprovechamiento - ¿Me acompañas?

-¿ A donde? - Pregunto extrañada la joven.

-A buscar a Harry para aclarar todo esto de una vez - Dijo levantándose de su lugar.

-Es mas - Decía la castaña imitando a su amiga y tomando sus pertenencias - Te llevare hasta el, se donde esta.

Y sin decir mas tomo la mano de la pelirroja y tomaron camino hasta la salida de la biblioteca para ir a encontrarse con el azabache.

&

-!Eso no servirá de nada! - Gritaba Harry en los aires montado en su escoba observando como sus compañeros hacían malas tácticas - !Aumenta mas la velocidad!

Ron y los guardianes de los aros estaban asombrados por lo rápido que su capitán observaba los movimientos de los demás integrantes. Ni ellos poción ver los actos que utilizaban el equipo. El pelirrojo dirigió su escoba a unos metros de distancia y hablo con el moreno.

-¿No crees que es mucha carga para ellos? - Le pregunto viendo como sus compañeros estaba agotados - Mejor ahí que terminar ya.

-!Si queremos ganar hay que entrenar hasta morir! - Le grito a sus aprendices haciendo que estos postraran su vista en su capitán - !Bien, hemos terminado por hoy! - Y al terminar de decir estas ultimas palabras ya el resto del equipo se encontraba en los suelos del campo.

Harry y Ron se quedaron unos minutos mas en el aire. Este ultimo observo como su hermana y Hermione entraba en los terrenos del campo y los miraban con sus cabezas levantadas a los cielos. Ron le aviso al azabache y este descendió con cuidado, el pelirrojo hizo lo mismo. Ya en tierra, las muchachas se acercaron a sus amigos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? - Pregunto el ojiazul mirándolas extrañado.

-Vine por ti para ir a cenar ¿ Vienes? - Le pregunto la castaña al león.

-Claro, solo me ducho y salgo para haya - Pero su amiga pego el grito haciendo que Harry la mirara extrañado.

-!No, vamos ya, me muero de hambre! - Expreso Hermione.

-Esta…bien- Espeto este tomado camino hasta el castillo seguido de la joven quien lo aprendo de la cintura haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara.

Ginny se quedo quieta unos segundo mirando el resto del campo. El azabache la miro y luego hablo. ¿Qué hacia la pelirroja delante de el sin que el la buscara?

-¿Se te ofrece algo? - Pregunto el moreno haciendo que la ojiazul clavara su vista en los ojos verdes del Gryffindor.

-¿podemos hablar? - Le pregunto nerviosa por la vista del chico.

-Claro - Contesto - Dime.

-No, aquí no - Pidió.

-Bien, sígueme - Ordeno Harry tomando su escoca y caminado hasta los vestidores.

Al llegar ahí, entro al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja lo seguida. Se dirigió hasta su casillero y lo abrió. Dejo su escoba aun lado y saco del interior sus ropas. El resto del equipo ya se había marchado al castillo, solo se encontraban el moreno y la ojiazul, solos.

-Ahora si - Espero Harry sacándose el uniforme de su equipo dejando a la vista un abdomen bien formado haciendo que cualquier mujer se derritiera por el. Luego el azache postro sus ojos en ella - ¿De que quieres hablar?

Ginny al ver como el joven se deshacía de su uniforme trago saliva. Ansiaba con todas sus ganas acariciar esa piel y ese abdomen dorado que tenia varias semanas deseando. Luego hablo.

-Yo quería hablar contigo sobre…Cho- Soltó de golpe haciendo que Harry se acercara a ella con paso lento.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? - Pregunto recordando que nadie sabia sobre la visita que le realizo a la asiática, excepto Ron y…

La Gryffindor sonrió la ver que el moreno sabia la respuesta.

-Hermione - Espeto recordando a su mejor amiga - !Le dije que no te dijera nada! - Grito furico al saber la traición de la castaña y con rabia impacto su puño cerrado en su casillero.

Ante esto Ginny salto de susto al oír el tremendo ruido que hizo el puño del azabache. Luego algo llamo su atención en los nudillos del moreno y pudo observar unas cortaduras sobre ellos.

-!Por Merlin! - Exclamo asustada la joven. Harry clavo su vista en ella - ¿Qué te paso en los nudillos?

Ni se acordaba de ellos. Así se mantuvo en las practicas de Quiddicth que no se acordó de sanarlas antes de comenzar. Luego fijo su vista en sus manos y hablo.

-No es nada - Contesto cortantemente tomando una camisa para ponérsela.

-¿Cómo que nada? - pregunto Ginny enojada acercándose al moreno tomando sus manos entre las suyas y observando las cortaduras.

Harry al darse cuenta del acto de la pelirroja se quedo quieto prácticamente temblando del roce. La pelirroja al darse cuenta de su reacción se paralizo, tembló al sentir las manos del moreno entre las suyas, y después alzo su vista para toparse con los ojos verdes del chico.

-Se te pueden infectar - Fue lo único que supo decir - Voy por el botiquín.

Soltó al moreno y se dirigió a las regaderas y busco el maletín de emergencia que tenían en la habitación para atender un imprevisto como una herida o un moretón. Al encontrarlo regreso con el azabache y este se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas. La joven lo imito y saco del botiquín algodón y un poco de alcohol para desinfectar las heridas del joven.

Tomo la mano derecha de Harry y con sumo cuidado deposito un poco de alcohol en la cortadura. Ante esto el Gryffindor se mordió los labios al sentir dolor pero no emitió sonido o queja alguna. Después de terminar vendo los nudillos del moreno y siguió con la izquierda.

-Escucha - Pidió Ginny concentrada en su tarea. Harry no podía dejar de admirarla - La verdad me ha costado mucho tomar esta decisión pero es lo que dicta mi corazón - Tomo la saga y la enredo en la mano del moreno - Y admito que he sido una egoísta contigo y conmigo misma - Termino de hacer el trabajo y dirigió su vista a los ojos del hombre que amaba.

Harry detallo sus vendajes y luego sonrió. Después le presto atención a su amada.

-Nunca te di la oportunidad de hablar con calma o tranquilidad por parte mía, siempre terminábamos discutiendo y peleando - Decía desviando su vista a algún lugar de los vestidores - No quería aceptar el hecho de que otra mujer te fuera a dar un…hijo - Esto hizo que el azabache recordara el vientre crecido de Cho - Pero he comprendido que un error así cualquiera lo comete y la verdad…yo estoy dispuesta a querer a ese bebe como si fuera mi - Dijo fijando su vista en los ojos verdes del moreno.

Harry al oír las ultimas palabras de la pelirroja se sintió feliz. Sonrió con alegría y llevo sus manos a las mejillas de su amada.

-¿Eso quiere decir que esta dispuesta a seguir con nuestra relación a pesar de lo que paso? - Pregunto ilusionado.

-Si, estoy dispuesta a eso y mucho mas - Y sin decir mas se lanzo a los brazos del joven y se apodero de sus labios.

El azabache no espero mas y tomo la cintura de la joven y la conducio a sus piernas colocándola a horcadas encima de el. Ginny se dejo hacer y dirigió sus manos al cabello negro de su amado sin despegar sus labios uno del otro. Harry recorría el delicado cuerpo de la ojiazul con lujuria y pasión. Esta al sentir las manos del moreno en su cuerpo sin poder evitarlo la temperatura de este empezó a elevarse. Lo mismo le pasaba al leon. Entonces Ginny sintió como cierta parte del cuerpo del moreno estaba a su máxima capacidad que se clavaba en su vientre. No obstante, rompieron el beso.

-Te extrañe demasiado - Susurro Harry agitado con su frente pegada a la de la joven.

-También, yo - Confeso la pelirroja devorando los labios del moreno.

Este no aguantaba mas las ganas de hacer suya a la pelirroja. Con cuidado cargo el cuerpo de este mientras se ponía de pie. Ginny se aferro con fuerza al chico para que no la soltara, sabia muy bien a donde la quería llevar y no opuso resistencia alguna. Harry camino a paso lento hasta llegar a las regaderas. Ya estado dentro, pego el cuerpo de la ojiazul a la pared ubicándola debajo de una regadera y con rapidez estiro su brazo y abrió el grifo dejando caer el agua fría en la cabeza de la pelirroja.

-!Harry! - Grito con sorpresa al sentir el agua recorrer todo su cuerpo.

El azabache soltó una pequeña carcajada y aprovecho que la joven alzo su cabeza para mojar su rostro y ataco el cuello de esta a besos. Su erección estaba a su máxima capacidad. Tener a su amada en sus brazos, mojada y excitada era como tocar el cielo sin ni siquiera ir hasta el. Ginny bajo su cabeza y luego dirigió sus manos a las mejillas del moreno y lo miro a los ojos.

-Te amo - Soltó la chica agitada por la emoción.

-Yo te amo mas - Dijo Harry besando los labios de la pelirroja.

Después de unos minutos mas debajo de la regadera los dos estaban completamente empapado por el agua. Sin querer esperar mas, la ojiazul rompió el beso y con atrevimiento se saco su blusa. Harry al ver de nuevo esa piel blanca que amaba no podía estar mas excitado. Sin esperarlo llevo una de sus manos al broche del sujetador y lo desabrocho con rapidez. Después la hermana menor de Ron se deshizo de la molesta prenda.

Harry quedo anonado con los hermosos senos de la Gryffindor. Ante esto la pelirroja se prendió mas al ver como su amado miraba sus encantos con lujuria. Sin previo aviso se lanzo contra ellos lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos, chupándolos, besándolos de todo. La joven recorría la espalda mojada de su amado. Sin querer esperar mas, Harry dirguio una mano por una pierna de la chica, subió peligrosamente por debajo de la falda llegando hasta el sexo de la pelirroja.

Ginny al sentir el roce de los dedos de Harry en su entrepierna se sintió a morir al mismo tiempo que soltaba un gemido de placer. El moreno sonrió en los labios de la joven. Luego con desesperación hizo de lado la prenda interior y con descaro introdujo unos dedos comprobando que su amaba estaba excitada mas que el. Ginny abrió sus ojos para toparse con los verde del chico.

-Hazme tuya ahora mismo o te mato - Amenazo la pelirroja haciendo qué el azabache sonriera a mas no poder.

-Como ordene su majestad - Finalizo con burla el ojiverde.

Con rapidez dirguio su mano al cierre de su pantalón y se lo desabrocho liberando su miembro de tal presión. Y sin esperar mas se preparo para penetrar por primera vez en meses a la mujer que era dueña de su corazón. Como ultima pregunta clavo su vista en los ojos azules de la pelirroja preguntándole si quería seguir con eso.

-!Hazlo ya! -Grito desesperada para que el chico continuara.

Este no espero ni un segundo y con brutalidad penetro la cavidad de la Gryffindor haciendo que esta soltara un gritillo de sorpresa. Harry se asusto al oír el quejido de la joven que estaba decidió a retirarse pero la pelirroja al saber las intenciones de su amaba se aferro a su espalda.

-Ni se te ocurra dejarme así - Le susurro al oído haciendo que el joven siguiera su tarea.

Empezó con embestidas calmadas, quería gozar del cuerpo de la leona. Tras pasaba los minutos las embestidas se hacían mas y mas rápidas y bruscas. Con cada embestida fuerte la espalada de la joven golpeaba con la pared de la regadera. Harry no aguantaba mas la tortura y embestía a la pelirroja con fuerza para profundizar mas el placer que expresaba la ojiazul en sus brazos.

-Harry…ahm…sigue…no te deten…gas…aun no - Suplicaba cortantemente en el oído del moreno.

Estas palabras para Harry era melodías para sus oídos. Embestida tras embestidas hacia que el clímax se acercara mas y mas. Después de unos minutos mas la pelirroja clavo sus uñas en la espalda del chico haciendo que este comprendiera que el orgasmo estaba encima. Aumento mas el ritmo de las embestías haciendo que el también se acercara.

-!Harry! - Grito Ginny al ser invadida por el orgasmo. Al mismo tiempo el azabache se vino con ella. Los dos llegaron al clímax.

Las respiraciones de ambos estaba aceleradas y agitadas. Ginny dirigió sus labios a los de Harry y este los acepto como el postre del día. Después con cuidado deposito ala joven en el piso y esta se recargo en la pared ya que debido al orgasmo se encontraba débil. El moreno recargo su cuerpo en el de ella y esta lo abrazo por la cintura.

-Fue maravilloso - Confeso la pelirroja alzando su cabeza para ver al moreno con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Fue mas que eso - Dijo el moreno besando los labios de su amada - Te amo, Ginevra, !Te amo! - Grito haciendo que la joven sonriera de alegría.

-!Te amo! - Grito también esta - Creo que es hora de irnos.

-No, unos minutos mas - Dijo haciendo pucheros como un niño cuando quería un juguete y sus padres no se lo compraban.

-Esta bien - Espeto Ginny - Ahora hay que vestirnos y secarnos.

Y sin decir mas se besaron con amor. Después de todo el amor siempre triunfa sobre el odio, la maldad o la ira.

&

-Solo me hubieras dicho que mi hermana quería hablar con Harry a solas, no tenias que armar una escándalo - Espeto Ron con sus manos en sus bolsillos siguiendo el paso de su amiga.

-Lo se, pero es costumbre - Contesto con su vista fija en el suelo - ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento? - Pregunto la castaña ahora viendo los ojos de su mejor amigo.

-Bien - Dijo este correspondiéndole a la mirada - Sabes que para Harry y para mi es muy importante estos partidos, de ellos dependen ir o no al mundial - Decía como un niño chiquito emocionado por su próxima visita al parque de diversiones.

- Claro - Susurro la joven sin ánimos.

Ante esto la ojimel bajo su vista entristecida y guardo silencio por unos segundos. Siguieron el paso hasta faltar dos pasillos para llegar al comedor. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta del repentino silencio de su amiga y si previo aviso detuvo su andar en seco. Hermione seguía con su vista en el suelo que al ya no oír los pasos de su amigo se detuvo y se giro para verlo de pie detrás de ella.

-¿Qué sucede? - Pregunto la Gryffindor extrañada.

-¿Qué te sucede a ti? - Ataco Ron acercándose a su amiga a pasos lentos.

-Nada - Contesto la castaña cortantemente siguiendo el paso. Su amigo se había dado cuenta.´

-¿Cómo que nada? - Insistía el pelirrojo siguiendo a la ojimel - ¿Estas…triste?

-Para nada - Espeto Hermione sin detener su paso.

-Hey…Hey - Susurro el ojiazul tomando a la joven por un hombro obligándola a detenerse. La castaña obedeció y soltó un suspiro y luego se giro para ver a su mejor amigo - ¿Qué sucede?

Hermione sonrió con tristeza y luego hablo con preocupación.

-Es solo que si ustedes son los elegidos para ir al mundial, yo…- Callo al ver como este sonreía - me quedare sola sin ustedes y no lo quiero - Finalizo abrazándose fuertemente al pecho del Gryffindor.

Este se sorprendió por el abrazo de la castaña y no pudo hacer nada mas que corresponderle a su gesto. Acariciaba el cabellos de la joven con amor y luego la separo para ver los ojos cristalinos de la ojimel exigiendo ser liberados.

-Pero si solo serán dos semanas - Dijo Ron acariciando una mejilla de la castaña - No un año.

-Lo se, lo se - Espetaba Hermione limpiándose de su majilla una traviesa lagrima que se le había escapado - Pero no lo puedo evitar, si yo no se como le hago cuando no los veo en las vacaciones, no me hagas caso, soy una exagerada - Dijo sonriendo.

-Además, ¿Quién asegura que nosotros ganaremos? - Le pregunto.

-Querer es poder - Finalizo haciendo que el pelirrojo recordara por que amaba tanto a su amiga.

-Claro - Y sin decir mas abrazo a la castaña y tomaron camino hasta llegar al comedor.

Al unos pasillo antes de llegar su destino. Hermione observo como un moreno tomaba a una rubia agresivamente de un brazo y la estampaba contra el muro de pasillo. Como Ron tenia su vista fija en el rostro de su amiga no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que la ojimel hablo.

-¿Esa no es Luna? - Pregunto la Gryffindor deteniendo su andar y haciendo que el pelirrojo fijara su vista en la pareja.

OOoOoOoOoO

Luna se dirigía al comedor para cenar y después ir a descansar. Después de un largo día de clases decidió que ya era suficiente y salio de la biblioteca. En todo el día no había visto a Ron. Con tan solo pronunciar el nombre de su novio en la menta hacia que miles de mariposas se revolotearan en su estomago. No podía estar mas feliz ¿O si?

Y al cruzar una esquina para llegar al comedor sintió como una mano la presionaba por el brazo y la obligaba a detenerse. Y al sarde cuenta de quien era tembló de miedo.

-¿Qué quieres? - Pregunto la rubia a la defensiva.

-Solo hablar contigo - Decía Ernie Macmillan tocando una mejilla de la ojiazul.

-!Yo no tengo nada de que habar contigo! - Grito la Revenclaw zafándose del agarre del chico.

-!Pero yo si! - Dijo este tomándola de nuevo e impactando la espalda de la joven contra el muro.

Antes de que el moreno pudiera pronunciar algo oyó como la voz de un chico que conocía perfectamente y odiaba le pedía que se alejara de ella.

-!Aléjate de mi novia, imbecil! - Amenazo el ojiazul llegando hasta la pareja y empujando con todas sus fuerzas al chico. Este no pudo mantener el equilibrio al fuerte golpe y callo al piso.

Hermione llego hasta la rubia y la abrazo sintiendo como esta temblaba de miedo.

-¿Estas bien? - Pregunto la castaña viendo a la ojiazul.

-Si…si - Contesto viendo como su novio estaba decidido a matar a golpes al mal nacido de Ernie - !Ron , basta, no vale la pena! - Pedía al mismo tiempo que se separaba de la castaña y corría hasta los jóvenes.

Ron tomo al moreno por la solapa del cuello y lo levanto mirándolo con odio. Estaba a punto de impactar su puño cerrado en la cara del chico cuando oyó el grito de su novia. Y en contra de su voluntad obedeció a la rubia quien llego y a brazo al ojiazul por la cintura.

-!Te vuelvo a ver cerca de Luna y juro, juro que te mato imbecil, ahora largo de mi vista! - Ernie solo miraba al pelirrojo con miedo y sin decir nada se levanto como pudo y salio del lugar de los hechos.

El Gryffindor solo vio como el cobarde de Macmilla desaparecía de su vista y rápidamente se giro para verificar que su novia se encontrara bien.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te hizo nada? - Preguntaba preocupado por lo contrario.

-Si, perfectamente - Dijo Luna abrazándose de nuevo a su novio.

-Un minuto - Pidió Hermione acercándose a la pareja - ¿Novia? - Pregunto extrañada.

-Es una larga historia - Dijo Ron girando su vista a su amiga, Luna hacia lo mismo - Solo te puedo decir que Luna y yo somos novios desde hace una semana.

-¿Y no me lo pudieron decir antes? - Pregunto indignada la Gryffindor.

-En realidad eres la primera que lo sabes ni Harry, Ginny o los demás los sabes - Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Me halaga saber que soy la primera - Dijo con burla sonriendo.

La pareja seguía abrazados.

-¿Pasamos al comedor? - Pregunto Luna.

-Si, vamos - Finalizó Hermione tomando camino hasta la puerta del comedor seguida de sus amigos.

&

Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado en su respectiva mesa. No tenia mucha tenia apetito, solo hizo acto de presencia en la cena para poder ver a su amada; Hermione Granger. Desde que la dejo sola en la biblioteca son la pobretona no había podido dejar de pensar en ella. Cada segundo, cada minuto de su ser era ocupado por una figura castaña de ojos miel. Blaise y Pansy se encontraban enfrente del rubio. Este parecía estar en otro lugar menos en el colegio. Se miraron entre si y luego se dispusieron a terminar su cena.

En ese momento hace acto de presencia la mas grande pesadilla de Draco; Astoria Greengrass.

-Hola, Draco - Saludo la rubia tomando asiento en medio del ojigris y su amigo Goyle.

El joven solo se digno a mirarla y con una sonrisa forzada le contesto.

-Hola - Dijo arrastrando el saludo. Luego orgullo su vista hasta la castaña que hacia acto de presencia en el comedor acompañado de su estupido amigo Weasley.

No perdió detalle alguno de la joven. Desde que entro hasta que se sentó en su meza y se dispuso a cenar. Sonrió de lado al ver como la ojimel casi se atraganta con su bocado al oír como Ron el platicaba algo gracioso. Amaba verla sonreír aunque fuera otra persona la que causante de su alegría. Pero toda esa vista hermosa fue interrumpida por la voz chillante de la chiquilla Greengrass.

-Draco, ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile de navidad? - Pregunto la rubia tomando la pierna del chico por debajo de la mesa.

-Estamos a finales de Octubre - Dijo con arrogancia - Aun no.

-Lo se, pero un joven tan guapo y deseado por todo el alumnado femenino del colegio, debe de ser abordado por esta pregunta todos los días ¿No? - Pregunto acercando mas su cuerpo al del rubio.

El Slytherin no le contesto. ¿Qué no se hartaba de ser humilla y rechazada?

-Contéstame algo, Astoria - Hablo de pronto el ojigris.

La ojiazul al oír estas palabras pensó que el chico le pediría ser su pareja pero fue todo lo contrario.

-Dime - Dijo con ilusión en la voz.

-¿No te cansas de ser humillada y rechazada por mi? - Le pregunto acercando sus labios al oído haciendo que esta temblara de placer.

La joven sonrió pareciendo que el rubio le decía cosas de amor al oído. Luego giro su cabeza y sus labios quedaron a milímetros de los labios del platino. Este no se movió para nada.

-Claro que no, con tal de tenerte, no me importa humillarme - Dijo acariciando el mentón del ojigris.

Ante esto Draco se separo de ella y dirigió su vista hasta la castaña. Pero cual fue su sorpresa que al postras sus ojos en su figura esta tenia sus ojos en la escena de hace unos segundos. Entonces el rubio se maldijo así mismo.

OoOoOoOoO

-No he tenido oportunidad de ir a verlos entrenar pero me han dicho que sus tácticas son las mejores del resto de los equipos - Dijo Seamus mirando a Ron.

-No quiero presumir, pero así es - Ante estas palabras sus amigos sonrieron.

-Espero y ganen - Alentó Deán.

-No esperes, ganaremos - Espeto el pelirrojo viéndolo.

-Chicos - Susurro la castaña rodando sus ojos y mirando hacia otro lado.

Desde que piso el comedor no quería postra sus ojos en la mesa de Slytherin, mejor dicho en cierto rubio que la traía loca. Pero sus sentimientos eran mas fuertes. Ya habían pasado quince minutos cuando sus ganas de ver al rubio la vencieron. Dirigió su vista al platino y lo encontró acercando sus labios al oído de la estupida de Astoria. Y esta sonreía como niña tonta pareciendo que el joven le decía palabras de amor algo que ella le contesto al momento.

Como reacción dirigió su mano al brazo del pelirrojo y lo apretó con fuerza. Este al sentir el apretón de su amiga dirigió su vista hasta ella y la miro. Hermione aun tenia su vista fija en los ojos del rubio quien ya la miraba.

-¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto extrañado el Gryffindor mirando el lugar que observaba su amiga.

Con un rápido movimiento Hermione desvió su vista y luego la postro en un lugar de la habitación.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - Pregunto de nuevo Ron sin darse cuenta a quien miraba su amiga.

-Perfectamente - Dijo tomando aire - Ahora vuelvo - Y sin decir mas se puso de pie y tomo camino directo a la salida.

Cruzo la puerta y decidió ir al baño para descargar su ira y celos. Pero al salir completamente de comedor se topo con una pareja de enamorados que conocía perfectamente.

-Hermione - Llamo Ginny deteniendo su andar al ver a su amiga.

-Hola - Saludo la castaña disimulando su estado y observando a Harry y a Ginny.

-¿A dónde vas? - Cuestiono el azabache prendado de la mano de su ahora novia.

-Al sanitario y ustedes …-Pero callo al observar las manos entrelazadas de sus amigos.

-Harry y yo hemos regresado - Contesto la pelirroja abrazando su amado por la cintura.

-Me alegra oír eso - Espeto Hermione con su vista fija en el pasillo - Por fin hacen algo cuerdo - Esto hizo reír a sus amigos - Bueno, no les quito mas el tiempo, nos vemos en el comedor - Y sin decir mas se alejo de sus amigos y camino hasta el baño de mujeres.

OoOoOoOoOo

Draco observo como la castaña lo miraba con furia y ¿Celos?. De pronto observo como el pobretón dirigió su vista hacia el y este la desvió rápidamente. No obstante, la ojimel se puso de pie y salio directamente al pasillo. Esto fue el factor para que el rubio saliera tras de ella y le aclarara lo que acababa de ver.

Sin decir nada o despedirse de la rubia, se postro de pie y tomo camino hasta la salida. Mediante caminaba para llegar la puerta observo como su castaña era detenida por San Potter y la pobretona. Después de cruzar unas cuantas palabras la joven se despidió y tomo camino. Fue ahí cuando decidió seguirla. Sin darse cuenta golpeo su hombro con el Harry.

-!Fíjate por donde vas, Potter! - Espero Draco con odio.

-!Mejor fíjate tu! - Ataco el moreno.

El Slytherin solo se digno a mirarlo con superioridad como siempre y con elegancia se dio la media vuelta y siguió los pasos de la Gryffindor.

OoOoOoOoOo

Hermione no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro como leona enjaulada. Los celos se la estaban comiendo por dentro y por fuera. !No soportaba ver a otra mujer cerca del rubio! Lo odiaba.

-Tranquilizante, Hermione - Se pedía si misma - Tu sabias desde el principio que esto no seria color de rosa, !Lo sabias! Y aun así aceptaste estar con el ¿No?

Se detuvo a ver su rostro en el espejo del baño. Acerco su cara un poco mas para detallarse. Su rostro estaba desfigurado por la ira. No se reconocía así misma. Después llevo sus manos para cubrir su cara y después se alejo de ahí.

Se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar cuando se topo con la figura del platino observándola desde la mitad del baño. !No quería verlo!

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunto golpeado la ojimel.

-Vine a verte - Contesto el rubio caminado lentamente hasta la joven.

-Es el baño de mujeres, alguien nos puede ver - Espeto secamente retrocediendo unos pasos para que el joven no se acercara mas.

-Lo que viste en el comedor - Decía llegando hasta la joven. Esta ya no podía escapar de el por que se le había atravesado la pared.

-Creo que no me tienes que explicar nada - Dijo Hermione siendo acorralada por el cuerpo del ojigris.

-¿Estas segura? - Pregunto con descaro tomando la quijada de la castaña obligándola a mirarlo - Lo que viste haya afuera no significa nada para mi, ella no me interesa en lo absoluto.

Hermione tenia sus ojos clavados en los del rubio. No quería que el joven la soltara ni se alejara de ella.

-¿Estas celosa? - Pregunto con burla el Slytherin sin despejar sus ojos de los de ella.

-Claro que no - Contesto por inercia. !Claro que estaba celosa y mucho! - No tengo por que.

-¿ A no? - Pregunto con una sonrisa de lado.

Hermione sabia que esa sonrisa no significaba nada bueno. Entonces, Draco capturo los labios de la castaña con pasión. Ante esto la joven no pudo hacer nada mas que corresponderle de igual manera.

El rubio postro sus manos en la cintura de esta y la pego mas a su cuerpo. Se besaron con pasión y desesperación. La castaña dirigió sus manos al cabello del chico despeinándolo al momento. Ante esto, el Slytherin alzo a la joven del piso y este enredo sus piernas a la cintura del chico para no caerse. Después la conducio hasta un lavamanos y la sentó con cuidado aun besándose. Después se separaron para poder tomar aire.

-¿Quieres ser mi pareja para el baile? - Pregunto de golpe el rubio haciendo que la ojimel abriera los ojos de golpe.

-¿Estas loco? - Pregunto por reacción la joven.

-Si, pero por ti - Espeto besando el cuello de su amada - ¿Qué dices?

-Pero es imposible ¿Qué va a decir el colegio cuando me vean entrar de del brazo tuyo? - Pregunto imaginadose esa escena.

-Que te valga lo que digan los demás - Espeto Draco mirando los ojos miel de la chica.

-Pero es que…-

-Esta bien - Interrumpió el rubio - Podemos especular que McGonagalle nos obligó a ir en pareja por ser premio anual ¿Te parece? - Pregunto besando los labios de la joven.

-No suena mala la idea - Decía la castaña acariciando las mejillas del platino - Esta bien, acepto - Y sin decir mas beso al chico apasionadamente.

Sin saber que algo haría que sus destinos tomaron rumbos distintos antes del baile.

**Continuara….**

_!Hola! Pues aquí les dejo el capitulo 17 y esta vez creo que actualice mas rápido ¿No creen? Bueno. Como leyeron el capitulo fue mas largo que los demás y espero y les haya gustado. Pues leímos como Harry se encuentra enojado por el supuesto regreso de Tom Riddle. Luego la reconciliación de este con Ginny, me encanto escribir esa escena. Luego la pelea de Ron con este chico que no deja en paz a Luna. Después la reacción de Hermione ante la escena de Draco&Astoria. Y finalmente la pregunta de Draco que hace que la castaña casi se caiga de donde se encontraba sentada jeje. Los partidos de Quiddicth empezaran el el siguiente capitulo que espero actualizar rapido. Tambien se viene el baile de navidad y las vacaciones ¿Podran Draco&Hermione ir juntos al baile sin problemas? ¿O algo pasara antes de que ese dia llegue? ¿Quieren saber mas? Pues no dejen de leer mis capis. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo. BaeeKisses!_

**Agradecimientos:**

_Holly90, Leyla, Alexandra, Aby-Penita, Donna008, Adrikari, Peque y memoriesofkagome:_ Muchas gracias nenas! Aquí este el capi que esta dedicado para ustedes. Espero muy ansiosa sus comentarios. Adios!


	17. Lagrimas Perdidas

La tarde era fresca anunciado las fuertes nevadas. Los alumnos se encontraban regados por los jardín. Pareciera que se habían puesto de acuerdo para estudiar para los exámenes finales del semestre. La mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban en el jardín central del colegio.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Neville se encontraba en unas bancas cerca de las entradas a los pasillos del castillo.

Harry y Ginny ya habían anunciado su regreso ante toda su casa. Estos se encontraban sentados en el césped. El azabache recargado en un fuerte tronco de madera y la pelirroja en sus piernas, dizque estudiando, que hacían todo lo demás menos eso. En cambio, Ron y Luna se encontraban en una banca muy juntos, todo el colegio sabia que ya eran pareja. A decir verdad, varias chicas se desilusionaron al saber la noticia de que Ron Weasley ya no era soltero. Neville se encontraba muy concentrado en su libro aun lado de Harry y Ginny pero ignoraba por completo las fuertes muestras de amor que se hacían estos en cada segundo. Y finalmente, Hermione, no había ser humano que la desconcentrara de su trabajo, bueno, excepto Draco Malfoy.

Los primeros días de diciembre se hacían presentes a cada paso de la luz del día. Las chicas estaban todas ansiosas por que el baile de navidad llegara. Unas por que eran el día perfecto para una declaración de amor o el primer beso para algunas. Para los chicos era todo lo contrario, no les agradaba el baile y mucho menos declarársele a la chica que les gusta. Y sobre todo Bailar.

La castaña dejo de lado su lectura por unos minutos. Cierto rubio se apodero de todos sus pensamientos. Estas ultimas semanas que había pasado con el ojigris fueron las mejor de su vida. Sonrió de lado al recordar la visita pasada a Hogsmeade, se escapo de sus amigos y se encontró con el rubio cerca del bosque. Ese día fue increíble. Lastima que solo era parte de una aventura que pronto tendría que acabar. Y la verdad no quería separarse del chico, pero no había otra opción ¿O si?

Sin querer alzo su vista sintiendo que alguien la miraba y cual fue su sorpresa al toparse con unos ojos grises que la volvían mas loca de lo normal. Draco Malfoy detallaba cada gesto, cada movimiento de la joven desde unas bancas a metros de distancia de la castaña. Esta al sentir la presión de la mirada del rubio, desvió la suya rápidamente al ver como el joven le dedico una mirada seductora y una sonrisa coqueta. !Por Merlin! ¿no podía ponerse mas nerviosa? Luego con una movimiento rápido postro sus ojos de nuevo en el ojigris. Este aun no despegaba su vista de la Gryffindor. Le sonrió pero acto seguido un pelirrojo hablo.

-¿Qué tanto ve ese hurón para aca? - Pregunto Ron Weasley viendo fijamente al rubio. Hermione giro su cabeza de lado perdiendo contacto visual con el chico. Luego Draco coloco su vista en los ojos azules del león desafiándolo.

-No lo se, ignóralo - Espeto Harry viendo como un chico se le acercaba al platino haciendo que este al escuchar las palabras del joven dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y tomara camino hacia el campo de Quidditch.

-Ya, olvídense de el y concéntrense en sus libros - Pidió la ojimel volviendo a su lectura.

El azabache y el pelirrojo se miraron entre si y sin decir nada volvieron a su deber. Después de unos minutos mas, el mismo joven que instantes pasados se le acerco al rubio llego hasta el lugar de Harry.

-Potter - Llamo el joven.

-Si - Dijo el moreno levantando su vista hacia arriba viendo el muchacho.

-Madame Hooch me pidió de favor informarle a los equipos que las selecciones se adelantaron y necesitan su presencia ahora en el campo.

-Esta bien, Gracias - Espeto el moreno viendo como el joven se retiraba.

-Pues vamos ¿No? - Espeto Ron levantándose al igual que lo hacia su mejor amigos.

-Si, vamos - Dijo este ayudando a levantar a su novia - ¿Segura que no quieres regresar al equipo? - Pregunto por décima vez el ojiverde. Ante esto su amada sonrió y le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

-Ya te dije que no - Contesto Abrazando al joven por la cintura - No se me hace justo quitarle el puesto a alguien que entreno meses para obtenerlo - Postro sus ojos en los de su novio y le sonrió.

-Esta bien - Mofo el Gryffindor triste - Nos vemos al rato.

Ron se despidió de su amaba con un tierno beso en la mejilla. El moreno hizo lo mismo pero con un beso en los labios carmín de la pelirroja. Ya estaban de espaldas a sus novias y amiga cuando la voz de esta ultima llama su atención.

-Chicos - Llamo Hermione de pie frente a ellos. Estos se giraron y la miraron - Suerte - Ante esto los jóvenes sonrieron y se marcharon.

-Espero que no haya una batalla en la reunión - Espeto Luna sonriendo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? - Pregunto Ginny tomando haciendo un lado de su "cuñada".

La castaña aun seguía de pie viendo el lugar por el cual sus mejores amigos habían desaparecido. No obstante, la voz de la hermana menor de los Weasley llamo la atención de la ojimel.

-Por nada - finalizó la rubia riendo por la ingenuidad de su amiga.

-Ya que estamos solas - Al decir esto un sonido ronco llamo la atención de las chicas. Dirigieron su vista hacia abajo para ver a un Neville sonriéndoles - Bueno, no tan solas - Las tres jóvenes sonrieron - No importa Neville, también eres parte de esto - El joven se puso de pie y se acerco a las chicas - Mi madre me mando una lechuza esta mañana para informarme que organizara una pequeña reunión navideña para celebrar en familia y que también los invitara ¿Qué dicen? - Pregunto.

-Pues, yo si voy - Contesto Luna.

-También, yo, no creo que vallamos a salir ya que mi abuela…-

-Si, lo sabemos - Contesto rápidamente la pelirroja - ¿Hermione?

-Pues, este, mis padres me habían comentado ir a visitar a unos tíos en Australia pero no me han asegurado nada, mas adelante te informo - Dijo hallándose descubierta,

-Si, claro, unos tíos - Finalizo la ojiazul con burla y malicia.

Ante esto la castaña solo se limito a mirar a sus amigos y sonreírle.

&

-¿Con quien crees que nos toque el primer partido? - Pregunto Ron con sus manos en sus bolsillos siguiendo el paso de su amigo.

-No lo se, pero lo único que te puedo decir es que me fascinaría que nos tocara con Slytherin - Dijo el azabache muy convencido de sus palabras.

-!Estas loco! - Exclamo el pelirrojo llegando ala entrada del campo.

Harry sonrió y decidió entrar pero al momento de poner el primer pie en el campo sintió un fuerte impacto en su hombro observando al causante de su golpe.

Draco Malfoy estaba de pie frente al el y el resto de su equipo detrás de el como sus sirvientes. Le sonreía con burla y arrogancia, solo como el solía ser.

-!Fíjate por donde caminas, Malfoy! - Expreso Harry enojado llevando su mano a la zona afectada.

-Mejor fíjate tu, Potter, por que yo si tengo buena vista - Ante esto el equipo del rubio sonrió con burla.

-Déjanos en paz - Espeto el ojiazul tomando el brazo de su amigo conduciéndolo hacia el centro del campo.

Pero al pasar por un lado del ojigris este los detuvo.

-¿Asustado, Potter? - Pregunto el Slytherin con su vista fija en la entrada.

-Ni un poco - Espeto Harry viendo al chico.

-Pues deberías - Finalizo el platico dándose la media vuelta pasando entre sus compañeros de equipo alejándose de Harry y Ron.

-No le hagas caso - Hablo el pelirrojo - Es un tonto.

-De eso ya me di cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo - Los dos jóvenes sonrieron y tomaron camino hasta el campo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Bien, no me pregunten por que adelantaron los partidos por que ni yo misma lo se - Decía Madame Hooch caminado de un lado para otro - Solo les puedo decir que fueron ordenes estrictas del Profesor Severus Snape.

Los jóvenes rodaron sus ojos ante el nombre de su profesor de pociones. Draco no quitaba la vista de encima de Taylor Bell, quien era integrante de su equipo de Quidditch. Los dos se miraban mutuamente sin carisma. Luego el rubio se digno a ser el primero en voltearle la cara. Luego la voz de la profesor sonó por todo el campo.

-Harry Potter - Llamo Madame haciendo que el azabache se pusiera de pie - Ven aquí - Harry obedeció y camino hasta llegar con su profesora - Draco Malfoy - Ante esto el rubio se postro de pie y camino hasta llegar a un lado del moreno. Se miraron con odio y luego se voltearon la cara - Los demás manténganse en sus lugares.

Después de unos minutos Madame postro una bolsa en medio de Harry y Draco haciendo que estos se miraran y luego dirigieran su vista al objeto.

-Mete la mano Potter y saca un trozo de papel - Ordeno Madame Hooch. Harry obedeció y saco el trozo - Ahora su turno, señor Malfoy - Draco hizo lo mismo que el moreno pero sin despegar la vista del azabache - Bien ahora denme sus papeles y vuelvan a sus lugares - Harry y Draco se sonrieron con desprecio y se dirigieron a sus lugares.

-¿Con quien nos toco? - Pregunto desesperado el pelirrojo al momento que el ojiverde llego a el.

-Espera y lo sabrás - Contesto con burla.

Después de unos minutos la profesora nombro como quedaron los equipos.

-Bien, nombrare como quedaron - Ante esto todos se pudieron tensos - Revenclaw Vs. Slytherin y Gryffindor Vs. Hufflepuff. Los primero en enfrentarse son lo que nombre primero, cabe decir que los dos partidos se llevaran a cabo del mismo día, el equipo que resulte ganador es el que se ira por dos semanas a la copa del mundo ¿Algo que quieran agregar?

Nadie objeto nada ni pregunto.

-Bien - Contesto Madame - Pueden retirarse.

Y sin decir mas los equipos empezaron a salir del campo para dirigirse al colegio.

&

-¿Cómo les fue? - Pregunto Hermione sentada un lado de Ron enfrente de Harry y Ginny.

-Bien - Contesto el moreno ya que el pelirrojo no paraba de comer - Nos tocara enfrentar a Hufflepuff - Dijo tomando un sorbo de su vaso.

-¿Creen que les podrán ganar? - Pregunto de nuevo la castaña.

-Hufflepuff tiene un gran defensa - Decía Ginny debido a su experiencia como parte del equipo - Pero no tanto como para no vencerlos.

-Mi hermana tiene razón - Espeto Ron con un bocado en la boca - Ganaremos sin duda.

La castaña sonrió y se dispuso a terminar su cena para poder ir a su ronda.

&

-Hola - Saludo Hermione abrazando al rubio por la espalda sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Hola - Contesto Draco rompiendo el abrazo y girándose para besar esos labios que lo volvían loco.

-Me entere que te tocara competir contra Revenclaw - Dijo al separar sus labios de los del rubio.

-Pues si - Contesto - Caminando de tema, ¿Has hablado con Bell últimamente?

-A decir verdad, no - Dijo la ojimel - Tengo varios días sin hablar con el, solo cuando me lo tomo en los pasillo me sonríe pero no se detiene a conversar ni nada ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Por nada - Así que el chico si estaba cumpliendo su palabra - ¿Empezamos?

-Si, pero antes contéstame algo - Pidió la Gryffindor.

-Dime - Contesto el rubio clavando su vista en los ojos de su amada.

-¿Qué harás en las vacaciones de Navidad? - Pregunto esperanzada de que el platino le dijera que se quedaría en el colegio para pasar las épocas con ella pero todo se vino abajo al escuchar las palabras del chico.

-Estar con mis padres en mi mansión con la familia - Respondió muy quitado de la pena.

-Si, claro, como no lo pensé antes - Espeto desilusionada.

-¿Estas bien? - Pregunto Draco al ver la mirada triste de la joven.

-Si -Contesto cambiando en semblante de su rostro y acto seguido beso los labios del Slytherin.

&

-!Ese vestido esta hermoso! - Expreso Ginny pegada al mostrador de la tienda en Hogsmeade. Hermione y Luna se miraron entre si y luego sonrieron - ¿No seria ese el vestido perfecto para el baile de navidad? - Pregunto detallando el entallado vestido color vino con un listón negro en la cintura.

-Sin duda seria el mejor para ti - Espeto Hermione entrando en la tienda seguida de Luna quien arrastro a su cuñada al interior del local ya que la joven no se despegaba del vidrio que la dividía de su capricho.

Ya estando dentro una joven se les acerco para atenderlas.

-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? - Pregunto la vendedora.

-Si, ¿me podría mostrar el vestido color vino que esta en el mostrador? - pregunto rápidamente la pelirroja.

-Por supuesto, sígame por favor - Dijo la joven siendo seguida por Ginny.

-¿Crees que este vestido se me vería bien? -Pregunto la rubia enseñándole a la castaña un vestido color azul rey con bordados dorados.

-Claro - Contesto - A Ron le encanta el color azul y mas el rey.

Luna sonrió haciendo que la joven lo hiciera también.

-¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile? - Pregunto la rubia recordando como su amigo Taylor ya había invitado a otra chica de su casa.

-Si, McGonagalle me obligo a ir como pareja de Draco Malfoy - Dijo esta fingiendo desagrado que mas bien era todo lo contrario.

-No intentes fingir lo que no sientes, lo se Hermione - Dijo la ojiazul acercándose hasta la ojimel - Se lo de tu y Malfoy.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - Pregunto admirada por la seguridad de su amiga.

-Lo que se siente, no se puede ocultar y mucho menos evitar - Dijo tomando la mano de la castaña - Y se que Malfoy siente algo muy fuerte por ti.

Ante esto Hermione sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba por las palabras de la Revenclaw. Como deseaba que esas palabras fueran cierta. Suspiro manteniendo su vista en el suelo y luego la postro en los ojos azules de su amiga. Luego le sonrió.

-¿Cómo me veo? - Pregunto Ginny saliendo del vestidor haciendo que sus amigas al oír la pregunta giraran su vista observando a una diosa de cabellos rojizos dentro de un hermoso vestido.

-Estupendamente hermosa - Expreso Hermione soltando la mano de la rubia.

-¿Qué dices "cuñadita"? - Pregunto la hermana menor de los Weasley haciendo que esta sonriera.

-Me gusta, te ves hermosa - Contesto viendo a la castaña quien tenia su vista ahora en el suelo.

-¿Se lo lleva? - Pregunto la vendedora.

-!Por supuesto! - Grito de emoción la pelirroja.

OOoOoOoOo

-¿De donde sacaste tanto dinero para ese vestido? - Cuestiono la castaña al saber el precio de la prenda.

-Harry - Contesto Ginny sonriéndole siguiendo el paso de sus amigas.

-Si Ron se entera…-Pero la interrumpió.

-Pero no lo sabrá ¿ Verdad? - Pregunto deteniendo el paso haciendo que la castaña y la rubia la imitaran - ¿Verdad?

-No - Contesto Hermione - No lo sabrá.

-Bien - Expreso Ginny feliz - Ahora vamos a buscar a Harry y Ron para regresar al colegio.

Las tres chicas prendieron paso hasta las tres escobas. En el camino, no hizo falta que la pelirroja se quedara pegada al vidrio de un aparador de tienda o de zapatos. Luna iba prácticamente arrastrándola para que no se les perdiera. La ojimel iba sumida en las palabras de su amiga rubia, ¿Cómo podía estar tan segura de que Draco sentía algo por ella? Ojala y ella fuera así o mas de segura que la ojiazul.

-!Mira Hermione, ese vestido! - Grito de emoción Ginny soltándose el agarre de su cuñada para salir disparada por al mostrador de la tienda.

-!Espera! - Grito la castaña viendo como la joven entraba a la tienda.

Hermione y Luna entraron seguida de su amiga.

-Ginevra, pero si cavas de comprar uno - Regañaba la ojimel.

-Nunca dije para quien era el vestido - Se defendió la joven - Este vestido me gusta para ti.

-Yo tengo uno nuevo que…-Pero callo al ver el hermoso vestido color verde con un escote atrevido en V por delante y atrás seguido de una larga abertura del muslo izquierdo hasta el piso - Esta Hermoso.

-Coincido contigo, Hermione - Ayudo Luna para que la castaña se animara a comprarlo.

-No lo se - Espetaba detallando la prenda - Es muy atrevido no va conmigo.

-Ese es el chiste, dime, ¿Quién esperara que Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo, mojigata, y esas cosas que dicen de ti, ira con este hermoso vestido verde con atrevido escote? - Pregunto Ginevra acercando la prenda a las manos de su amiga para que lo toca.

La tela era suave y muy fresca. Pero aun así no estaba muy convencida. Tomo la etiqueta del precio y abrió los ojos de golpe al ver lo que costaba.

-No, Ginny, es muy costoso - Decía evitando la tentación del vestido - No es necesario un gasto así, lo siento pero no me lo llevo - Y sin decir mas salio de la tienda para esperar a sus amigas afuera.

OoOoOoOoOo

-No puedo creer que no hayas comprado - Renegaba la pelirroja - Es el vestido perfecto para ti.

Ante esto la castaña solo sonreía al igual que la rubia. Llegaron al establecimiento de las tres escobas. Hermione abrió la puerta primero y entro pero al estar ya dentro se detuvo en seco al ver como casi chocaba con un chico.

-Lo siento - Expreso esta viendo al dueño de ese fino traje - fui una torpe - Alzo su vista para saber quien era.

-Mas cuidado, Granger, no te vayas a estampar contra un árbol regreso al colegio - Espeto con desprecio Draco Malfoy sonriéndole con burla a la castaña.

Hermione oyó como unas carcajadas provenían de la espalda del rubio. Claro, tenia que fingir frente a sus "amigos". Blaise, Pansy, Grabbe y Goyle estaban muertos de la risa.

-!Aléjate de ella, Malfoy! - Grito Ron con odio llegando al lado de su amiga seguido de Harry.

-Oblígame, Weasley - Susurro con asco el rubio al ver como el pelirrojo se ponía frente de SU castaña protegiéndola de el.

-Vamos a fuera y te obligare a eso y mucho mas - Amenazo el ojiazul acercándose paso lento hasta llegar a centímetros de distancia del rostro del platino.

-Basta, Ron - Pidió Hermione al saber como era su amigo - No vale la pena, solo te buscaras mas problemas - Espetaba viendo los ojos grises del Slytherin.

-Vamos, Ron - Ordeno Harry tomando de la mano a su novia y saliendo del lugar pero no sin antes ser detenido por la voz del rubio.

-Suerte para mañana, Potter - Dijo con burla - Espero que ganes para que te enfrentes con nosotros en el partido final.

-¿Y quien te asegura que tu resultaras victorioso contra Revenclaw? - Pregunto el azabache postrado en la puerta.

-Mi conciencia - Ante esto sus amigos soltaron unas tremendas carcajadas.

-¿Y tienes conciencia? - Pregunto Ron un poco mas lejos del rubio.

-Pensándolo bien, no - Luego sonrió de lado con su típica arrogancia.

-Vamonos, solo perdemos el tiempo con personas como estas - Finalizo Harry saliendo de las tres escobas de la mano de su novia.

-Cuídate, Malfoy - Amenazo el pelirrojo tomando la mano de luna y saliendo del lugar.

Hermione tenia la vista fija en el suelo. Al oír las ultimas palabras del ojiazul postro su vista en los ojos grises del platino. Draco hacia lo mismo.

Se miraron pos unos largos segundos. Pero no se dijeron nada mas.

-Vamos, Granger, sigue a tus amiguitos por que sino te puedes estampar contra el árbol - Sonrió con burla haciendo que sus amigos lo imitaran.

La Gryffindor le dedico una ultima mirada cristalina al hombre que amaba y salio del lugar dolida por las palabras del Slytherin ¿Pero si solo eran una farsa? ¿O no?

Draco al ver salir a la castaña del lugar se maldijo al alcanzar ver como una lagrima se le había escapado de esos ojos miel hermosos. Le dolió mas a el que ella, pero era una farsa para que sus amigos no sospecharan sobre su relación. Se giro con elegancia hacia sus amigos y hablo.

-Vamonos - Ordeno con arrogancia saliendo del lugar para tomar camino regreso al colegio.

&

La tarde era calida y fresca. El partido entre Gryffindor Vs. Hufflepuff ya se había efectuado. El ganador; Gryffindor. Harry y Ron había hecho un trabajo estupendo. Y gracias azabache el partido duro menos de lo pensado.

-!Amor! - Grito Ginny llegando a la entrada del campo tomada de la mano de la novia de su hermano. Harry sonrió al oír el grito de su amada se giro para ver a una pelirroja venirse contra el capturándola al momento - !Estuviste genial! - Dijo al momento que daba un salto y colocaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del moreno besándolo con pasión.

-Gracias - Espeto el ojiverde al romper el beso con su novia.

Ron rodó sus ojos al ver el espectáculo que daba su hermana pero no dijo nada. En cambio, se acerco hasta Luna y la beso en la frente.

-Hola - Saludo la rubia alzando su cabeza para ver los ojos del chico - Estuviste estupendo.

-Como siempre - Presumió el pelirrojo abrazando a la Revenclaw por los hombros - !Hey, Hey! - Expreso Ron viendo como su "hermanita" se comía a besos a su mejor amigo delante de todo el equipo - Váyanse a la sala y celebran haya ¿Quieren?

-Envidioso - Dijo la pelirroja bajándose de la cintura de su novio. Ante esto Harry solo sonrió y abrazo a la joven por la espalda.

El ojiazul hizo un gesto de malicia y luego hablo.

-¿Crees que Slytherin gane? - Pregunto el leon.

-No lo se, pero lo mas seguro es que si - Contesto el azabache besando una mejilla de su novia.

-!Hermione! - Grito Ginny al ver venir a su mejor amiga desde los enormes jardines.

Harry y Ron observaron a la joven con enojo ya que su "mejor" amiga no tuvo tiempo de verlos en el partido.

-Hola, chicos - Saludo la castaña - Felicidades, Lavander me dijo que ganaron - Espeto la ojimel apenada por no alcanzar a llegar a verlos.

-Gracias - Contesto Ron molesto.

-Lo siento, pero no pude llegar…-Pero Harry la interrumpió.

-Por que estaba haciendo tarea ¿No? - Pregunto el ojiverde sintiendo un leve codazo en su abdomen por parte de su novia.

-Si - Contesto la joven clavando su vista en el suelo.

-No te preocupes, no te perdiste de nada - Dijo Ginny sonriéndole.

Hermione mantenía su vista en el mismo lugar. Se formo un largo silencio que el pelirrojo decidió romper.

-Vamos - Ante esto la ojimel coloco su vista en los ojos de su amigo - Solo promete que estarás presente en el próximo partido ¿Estamos?

-Lo prometo - Contesto la Gryffindor sonriéndole con alegría. Después de unos segundo el moreno decidió hablar.

-¿Nos vamos a celebrar? - Pregunto Harry a sus amigos.

-Claro, vamos - Dijo Ginny separándose de su novio y acercándose a su cuñada para salir del lugar.

Las dos chicas salieron directo al casillo dejando a tras a los Gryffindor's. Harry y Ron prendieron el paso, pero se detuvieron al ver a su amiga postrada en el mismo lugar. Varios alumnos pasaban por ahí para llegar a las bancas del estadio para poder disfrutar del próximo partido de Slytherin Vs. Revenclaw.

-¿Qué sucede? - Pregunto el azabache viendo a la castaña sin seguirles el paso. El pelirrojo también la miraba.

-Este, yo, le prometí a un amigo de Revenclaw estar con el en el partido - Espeto asustada de que sus amigos le reclamaran por estar con el y no con ellos.

El ojiverde y el ojiazul se miraron entre si y luego clavaron sus ojos en la joven.

-¿Qué amigo? - Quiso saber el pelirrojo acercándose a su amiga.

-Taylor Bell - Contesto la ojimel.

-¿El hermano de Katie Bell? - Pregunto confuso el moreno.

-Ese mismo.-

-¿Y tu que tienes que ver con el? - Pregunto Ron molesto.

-Nada, solo somos amigos - Contesto la castaña dándose cuenta del enojo de su amigo mientras retrocedía dos pasos hacia tras.

Harry tomo del brazo a su amigo antes de que se fuera a golpes contra la castaña. El sabia muy bien lo que Ron sentía por la castaña. Estaba enamorado de ella pero no como los demás, incluso el mismo también lo estaba. Amaban tanto a la ojimel que el día que ella ya no quiera nada con ellos, estos se morirán de la tristeza y el dolor. Era su deber protegerla de todo y de todos, al igual que el lo ayudaría, y no dejarían que cualquier imbecil llegara y se interpusieran en sus caminos y les robara el amor de su MEJOR amiga y hermana.

-Vamonos, ya, Ginny y Luna nos esperan - Dijo antes de que el joven hiciera una locura.

Ron se detuvo al mismo tiempo que respiraba hondo. Luego hablo.

-Te esperamos en el comedor para cenar - Y sin decir mas se dio la vuelta y prendió camino hasta el castillo seguido de Harry.

Este ultimo le dirigió una mirada de ternura a su amiga y desapareció de su vista. A lo que la castaña le contesto con un gracias con sus ojos.

Después de unos minutos esperando a una persona, este llego barrido al lado de la castaña.

-Pensé que nunca llegarías - Expreso la ojimel observando a su amigo Neville.

-Lo siento, pero me tope con Harry y Ron y los felicite por su triunfo - Se excuso el chico. La castaña solo sonrió - Hay que entrar ya.

La joven tomo camino hasta las bancas seguida de su amigo Lombotton.

&

-!Estamos una vez mas en este campo para llevar acabo el partido entre Slytherin Vs Revenclaw! - Anuncia el chico encargado de llevar a cabo las criticas del partido - !Demos la bienvenida al Revenclaw!

Ante esto el equipo de la lealtad hace acto de presencia en el campo y todos lo espectadores de Slytherin los abuchearon como solo ello podían hacerlo.

Hermione y Neville se colocaron en las filas de Revenclaw debido a que las bancas que todo el estadio estaba repleto de Slytherin. Y de Revenclaw estaba medio vacías.

-!Ahora demos la bienvenida al equipo que todas la chicas estaban esperando debido a su capitán que es el mas codiciado por todas ustedes. Slytherin! - Grito.

Draco Malfoy hacia acto de presencia conduciendo a su equipo hasta el centro del campo. Se miraba exquisitamente guapo en ese traje de buscador, algo notado por Hermione y las demás chicas.

Los equipos descendieron de los cielos y se postraron en sus posiciones de tierra para empezar el partido. Madame Hooch se encontraba en medio de los ojos equipos dándoles las indicaciones.

Draco y Taylor no se quitaba la vista de encima. Si las miradas mataran, ellos ya se hubieran asesinado entre si. Hermione alcanzaba a ver como el rubio le rubio no le quitaba la vista de encima a Bell.

-¿Entendieron? - Pregunto Madame haciendo que los jóvenes perdieran contacto visual entre si. Todos contestaron son un si - !Que empiece el juego!

Rápidamente los jugadores emprendieron el vuelo a los cielos para empezar con la emoción que les causan los partidos. No obstante, Draco empezó con la búsqueda de la Snitch dorada para no hacer mas largo el juego. Taylor también era buscador. El resto de los integrantes de ambos equipos jugaban sus posiciones como adrenalina.

-!10 puntos para Slytherin! - Grito el vociferador del partido.

El rubio detuvo su vuelo y le dirigió una sonrisa al la jugar oda que anoto los puntos. Entonces algo en las bancas de Revenclaw llamo su atención. Fue ahí cuando la miro sorprendido. ¿Acaso la Gryffindor había venido a verlo?

Hermione se dio cuenta de la mirada del rubio y como una sonrisa y un gesto de mano le confirmo que había venido por el. Entonces, no se pudo sentir mas feliz.

-¿Admirando la belleza, Malfoy? - Pregunto con descaro Taylor deteniendo su escoba unos metros del ojigris.

-Eso a ti no te importa - Contesto con desagrado el rubio.

Entonces, Bell clavo su vista en las bancas de su casa y pudo ver a la castaña quien los miraba a los dos.

-¿Es hermosa, no? - Pregunto haciendo que el Slytherin apretara con todas sus fuerzas el palo de su escoba.

La castaña observaba como el ojigris y el castaño intercambiaban palabras. Se tenso al ver como el Revenclaw sonreía con burla. En ese momento se oye el grito del critico.

-!10 puntos para Revenclaw! - Antes esto los integrantes de esa casa empiezan a festejar. Pero todo duro muy poco - !20 puntos para Slytherin! - Las serpientes se empezaron a burlar.

-¿Te estas divirtiendo? - Le pregunto Neville a la ojimel haciendo que esta clavara su vista en el.

-¿Eh? Si, claro - Contesto Hermione desviando su vista a las bancas de enfrente dándose cuenta que tanto Pansy como Astoria no le quietaban la vista de encima.

Draco estaba apunto de golpear al imbecil de Bell cuanto un pequeño objeto dorado llamo su atención el hombro del chico. Sin ni siquiera esperar mas comando su escoba para atrapar la Snitch. Taylor vio como el ojigris pasaba por un lado de el y comprendió que el joven iba tras la snitch.

El rubio aumento la velocidad para poder tomar el objeto pero al estar cerca de ella, esta aumento mas su velocidad. Ante esto el ojigris se maldijo y aumento mas su ritmo de comando. El Revenclaw iba tras del Slytherin para poder atrapar la Snitch.

La castaña no despegaba los ojos de los chicos quienes luchaban por la Snitch. El objeto dorado se desvió del camino del rubio elevándose fuera del estadio. El ojigris no dejaba de perseguirla así que dirigió su escoba hacia arriba. Al momento de acercarse mas a la Snitch se le emparejo su rival.

Draco y Taylor iban al mismo ritmo. Ni uno se quería dejar vencer. Por un segundo Bell se encontraba unos centímetros mas adelante del rubio. Pero esto duro poco al ver como el Slytherin lo rebasaba llegando hasta la Snitch. Draco estiro su brazo para poder atrapar el objeto pero solo lo alcanzo a rozar con sus dedos. Se maldijo al mismo tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad.

Taylor observo como el rubio estiro de nuevo su brazo y estaba ves si la atraparía. Con un movimiento sucio se coloco a un lado del Slytherin golpeando su hombro con el del chico haciendo que perdiera de vista al objeto.

-!Juega limpio, Bell! - Grito el ojigris aun volando su escoba observando como la Snitch se colocaba de nuevo en su camino.

-!si no juegas limpio, no ganas, Malfoy y eso tu mas que nadie lo sabe! - Espeto Taylor emparejándosele de nuevo al platino.

Hermione observo la jugada sucia de Taylor y lo maldijo por debajo. Estaba preocupada por Draco, este no se quedaría quieto y se la regresaría al castaño en cualquier momento. Rezaba a Merlín por que este partido no terminara en peleas.

Draco estaba apunto de tomar la Snitch entre sus manos cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su escoba haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de su objeto volador.

En ese momento la castaña tomo el brazo de su amigo apretándolo con angustia cerrando los ojos no queriendo ver como el rubio caía de varios metros de altura.

-!Miren! - Exclamo un chico de Revenclaw apuntando hasta el sitio donde se encontraba el Slytherin sosteniéndose con una mano de su palo de escoba.

Ante esto la castaña abrió sus ojos y los postro en la figura del Slytherin suspirando con alivio.

-¿Estas bien? - Pregunto Neville a la joven.

-Si, gracias - Contesto esta postrando sus ojos en Draco quien también la miraba diciéndole con la mirada que estaba bien. La joven le sonrió y el rubio se balance para poder montar de nuevo su escoba cometido que logro. Luego de unos segundos, el platino regreso al juego.

-Buena jugada, Bell, pero no tanto para derrotarme - Espeto Draco con odio.

-¿Y quien dijo que te quería ganar? - Pregunto con burla el castaño.

El Slytherin observo como la Snitch estaba enfrente de sus narices y con rapidez el objeto se movió de lugar. La siguió con fuerza y estiro su brazo para atraparla.

-!Slytherin, gana! - Anuncio el critico observando como el rubio observaba la Snitch en sus manos.

Slytherin armo un escándalo festejando el triunfo de su equipo. Draco descendió del los cielos y alzo su brazo en señal de triunfo. Luego, busco en las bancas de Revenclaw viendo como una castaña estaba recargada al barandal de la zona sonriéndole y aplaudiéndole como todos los demás. Le sonrió pero la voz de alguien interrumpió el contacto visual entre el y su castaña.

-Felicidades, Malfoy - Dijo con arrogancia el castaño detrás de el platino.

Draco se iba a girar para ver contestarle pero la mirada de la ojimel le indicaba que no armara un escándalo. A su pesar no lo hizo. Se mantuvo en su lugar.

-Ver a contarle tus sarcasmos a otra persona por que yo no estoy de humor - Finalizo el rubio tomando camino hasta los vestidores dejando una ojiverde sonriente.

&

-Viste, Malfoy casi se cae como de 50 metro de altura - Decía Neville saliendo del local de las bancas y tomando camino hasta la salida del campo.

-Si vi Neville - Contesto la castaña recordando como el corazón casi se le salía del pecho debido al susto - Lo bueno que no llego a mayores.

-Si, eso fue lo bueno - Espeto observando la salida del campo.

En ese momento, Neville y Hermione iban conversando cuando de repente, el joven para en seco al ver como unas chicas se interponían en su camino. La castaña lo imito y tomo el brazo del chico. Este miro a las responsables de que casi las atropellara.

Pansy y Astoria miraban a la castaña con odio. Una por que no se alejaba del rubio y otra por que sabia que el hombre que amaba no la pelaba debió a la sangre sucia esa. La ojimel no se dejaría intimidar y les sostuvo la mirada a las dos. Se miraron por unos largos segundos pero después las Slytherin prendieron paso para salir del lugar. Hermione solo observo como estas pasaba por un lado de ella sin articular palabra alguna.

-¿Qué les pasa? - Pregunto confuso el Gryffindor mirando a su amiga.

-No les prestes atención, están locas - Esto hizo reír al chico.

-De eso no hay duda - La castaña también sonrió.

-Por fin encuentro el grifo de agua - Mofo la ojimel soltando a su amigo del brazo y caminado hasta llegar al porta garrafón. Tomo un cono y lo lleno de agua. Tomo un sorbo y luego hablo - Si quieres adelántate, yo tengo algo que hacer antes de ir al colegio.

-Esta bien, no vemos - Se despido Neville desapareciendo de la vista de su amiga.

La Leona termino de tomar agua y luego tiro el cono de papel a la basura. Suspiro al recordar que mañana seria su ultimo día de clases para dar paso a las vacaciones navideñas. No quería separarse del rubio. Pero era una cosa que tarde o temprano pasara. Mañana el baile se llevaría a cabo e iría con el ojigris.

-De perdida eso me pone contenta - Susurro para si misma la joven tomando camino a la salida del campo.

Esa noche vería al rubio en la ronda. Y sin querer recordó las palabras del Slytherin insultándola a ella como en los viejos tiempos. No quería que esos tiempos regresaran, jamás. Estaba apunto de poner un pie fuera del campo cuando sintió como alguien la aprisiono del brazo y la arrastro a un lugar oscuro y oculto del campo. Y sin esperarlo unos labios que ella conocía perfectamente capturaron los suyos en un beso lleno de amor y apasionado. Después de unos largos minutos besándoles la joven decido romper el beso.

-Estuviste genial - Espeto la castaña agitada colocando sus manos en la cintura del rubio.

-Lo se - Espeto Draco con su típica arrogancia - Ya te extrañaba - Decía colocando sus manos en las mejillas de la joven rozando los labios de la castaña con su lengua.

-También, yo - Contesto la leona haciendo un puchero como niña chiquita.

El Slytherin la beso con pasión. No quería separarse de la joven nunca. Dejo de tocar las mejillas de esta para llevar sus manos a la delgada cintura de la joven. Luego de un rato mas besándose el chico decidió romper el beso para aclarar ciertas cosas con ella.

-Escucha, las cosas que te dije ayer en las tres escobas, no eran ciertas tenia que hacerlo por que Blaise y los demás me cuestionaron por que ya no te molestaba como antes y pues…-Pero la joven lo interrumpió.

-Lo entiendo - Dijo la ojimel viendo los ojos grises del Slytherin.

-Alcance a ver que lloraste - Dijo recordando la lagrima en la mejilla de la Gryffindor.

-No me hagas caso, es solo que, no se, aun que fueran mentira me dolieron - Dijo con su mirada triste.

-Lo se, soy un imbecil, lo siento - Dijo besando de nuevo los labios de la joven.

-No hay rencores - Espeto Hermione sonriendo sobre los labios del rubio.

Después se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Luego, el ojigris decidió romperlo.

-Me quedare las vacaciones en el castillo - Esto la castaña no se lo esperaba - Has lo mismo - No era una petición, era una orden.

Hermione no podía esta mas feliz. Abrazo con todas sus fuerzas al platino sin quererlo soltar.

-Lo haré - Dijo haciendo que la sonrisa del joven se iluminara mas de lo normal. Después rompieron el abrazo y se miraron.

-¿Lista para mañana? - Pregunto Draco acariciando una mejilla de la castaña.

-Mas que lista - Contesto haciendo reír al platino. ¿No podía esta mas feliz al tener a una mujer tan hermosa y maravillosa como la leona? Y esa solamente de el.

-Bien - Expreso Draco tomando la mano de su amada - Es hora de regresar al colegio para cenar.

-Si, claro - Dijo dejándose llevar de la mano por el hombre que amaba y pronto se lo confesaría a viva voz. El que no arriesga no haga.

Así los dos de la mano iban por el enorme jardín bajo la luz de la luna siendo observado por un par de ojos azul zafiro muerta de la rabia y el coraje de que el hombre que amaba prefería a una sangre sucia y mal nacida como Granger.

**Continuara….**

_!hola! Ya volvi con otro capi mas. !YA VI LA PELI! Y la verdad no me gusto tanto como esperaba. Pudo ser mejor pero bueno, yo no soy quien para criticar. Me encantaron las escenas de mi Draco hermoso, fue el mejor de la película. La que no me gusto mucho fue Hermione, no paraba de llorar en toda la peli por culpa del tarado de Ron !ODIO ESA PAREJA!. Harry me encanto, me he vuelto a enamorar de el, también me encanto la actuación de Ron y Luna….son tal para cual. Pero bueno, ya no me quiero acordar mas._

_Aquí les dejo este capi que espeto y les haya gustado. No soy muy buena para escribir Quiddicth pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo. A petición de una lectora he decidió que Draco&Hermione vayan juntos al baile. También he tomado la decisión de incluir escenas de la peli por parte de Draco. Espero y el capitulo les haya gustado. Atentos por que el próximo capitulo por fin el esperado baile de navidad. Les agradezco que sigan leyendo mi historia. Espero actualizar mas rápido que ahora._

Agradecimientos.:

**Peque, Aby-Penita, Cristhy Granger (No te decepcionare, madre), Flor666, Holly90, Leyla, Abril, memoriesogkagome, Cginny, Dona008 y Nas:** _MUCHAS GRACIAS NENEAS! LAS AMO, Gracias por seguir dia a dia mi historia. Adios!_


	18. El Baile de Navidad

-!Demonios! - Exclamo el pelirrojo golpeando su tenedor contra la mesa - ¿Por qué siempre pasa lo mas divertido cuando no estoy? - Se quejo el joven al oír las palabras de Neville.

-Por suerte, no paso a mayores - Dijo el chico contándole a sus amigos como Malfoy casi cae de los cielos.

-!No es gracioso, Ronald! - Grito la castaña viendo como el pelirrojo casi se asfixia con su bocado debido al ataque de risa que el pego.

-¿No es gracioso haber visto la cara de asustado del hurón? - Pregunto el ojiazul aun riéndose.

-No - Contesto la joven molesta.

-Vamos - Exclamo Harry - Es Malfoy.

-Sea quien sea, no es gracioso - Finalizo la castaña prestándole mas atención a su cena.

-¿Fue accidental? - Pregunto el azabache mirando a su amigo Neville.

-A mi me pareció que no, ese Bell lo hizo a propósito - Espeto haciendo que Harry y Ron se miraran entre si.

-Sea lo que sea, me perdí de lo mas emocionante - Se quejo de nuevo el ojiazul.

Hermione respiraba cortantemente debido al enojo que le causaba oír a sus amigos burlándose de la gente. En silencio, se puso de pie y se despidió. Harry y Ron observaron como la joven hacia de lado su cena y los observaba ya de pie.

-Voy a mi ronda - Y sin decir mas tomo camino a la salida pero la voz del pelirrojo hizo detenerse.

-Pero, si no has probado bocado - Dijo viendo como su amiga se giraba y lo encaraba.

-No tengo hambre - Y siguió su camino dejando a sus amigos preocupados.

&

-¿No has notado que últimamente las rondas son mas pesadas? - Pregunto la castaña abrazando al rubio recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Pues, no - Contesto este preocupado - ¿Has estado bien? - Pregunto haciendo que la joven levantara su cabeza y clavara su vista en los ojos grises del chico.

-Si, ¿Por qué la pregunta? - Dijo besando los labios de su amado.

-Por nada en especial - Dijo este correspondiéndole a la joven - Vamos, te acompaño hasta tu sala.

-No es necesario - Espeto Hermione tomando la mano del platino.

-Claro que si - Y sin decir mas conducio a la joven por el pasillo para dejarla en su sala común.

Después de unos minutos llegaron al retrato de la señora Gorda para que la castaña pudiera descansar. Ya estando delante del retrato el rubio abrazo a la joven y la pego a su cuerpo. Se besaron por unos largos minutos y luego rompieron el beso para verse directamente a los ojos.

-Tengo que entrar, ya es tarde - Dijo la Gryffindor con pesar.

-Lo se - Contesto Draco muy a fuerzas. No quería separarse de la ojimel nunca.

-Que descanses - Espeto la leona rompiendo el abrazo y diciendo la contraseña.

-Mañana vas a ser la mas hermosa del baile - Comento el Slytherin haciendo que la castaña se girara para verlo por ultima vez sonriéndole con misterio. Y sin decir entro a su sala desapareciendo de la vista del rubio.

Draco vio como su amada desapareció de su vista y tomo camino hasta su sala común.

&

Ginny, Lavander y Parvati se encontraban sentadas observando la enorme caja de regalo que estaba postrada enfrente de sus vistas.

-¿Y si solo leemos la tarjeta para ver que dice? - Insistía la rubia comiéndose las uñas de sus dedos.

-Por supuesto que no - Salio a la defensiva la pelirroja - Solamente Hermione puede leer el contenido de ese tarjeta por que el regalo es de ella.

-!Por Merlín, Hermione ¿Dónde estas?! - Soltó Parvati un gritillo.

-Aquí estoy - Anuncio la ojimel observando a sus amigas sentada en el sillón de la sala - ¿Qué hacen a estas horas levantadas de la cama? - Pregunto llegando a la mesa de centro observando una caja de regalo color roja.

Ante la contestación de la castaña. Ginny salto de su lugar corriendo hasta el lado de su mejor amiga. Lavander y Parvati la imitaron mas tarde.

-Este regalo es tuyo, Ábrelo ya - Ordenaba la ojiazul mas emocionada ella que la obsequiada.

Hermione observo el obsequio con misterio y luego se acerco y tomo la tarjeta que posea la caja. Detallo el trozo de papel pensado en quien pudo haberle regala tal cosa.

-Queremos oír que dice la tarjeta - Pidió Lavander enfrente de la joven.

La castaña saco del sobrecito la tarjeta y con voz alta empezó a leer cada palabra que contenía.

-"Espero y la prenda sea de tu agrado, firma S." - Finalizo la ojimel extrañada.

-¿No dice nada mas? - Pregunto desilusionada la morena.

-No, solo dice eso - Contesto Hermione muy quitada de la pena.

-Ábrelo, ya - Pidió de nuevo la pelirroja.

La castaña rodó los ojos exasperada por la impaciencia de sus amigas que tomo el listo del relajo y lo deshizo. Luego, abrió la caja dejando ala vista el hermoso vestido color verde que la había hechizado en la tienda. Tomo la fina tela de la prenda y la saco de la caja extendiendo el vestido para poderlo ver mejor.

-!Por Merlín, Hermione, es el vestido que vimos ayer! - Grito Ginny mas emocionada ella que la propia ojimiel.

-Con este vestido serás la envidia de todo el baile - Admitió Lavander observando con celos el precioso vestido de su amiga.

-De verdad, Hermione, el vestido esta maravilloso - Espeto Parvati.

La castaña aun seguía anonada con su regalo. Entonces las palabras del rubio se apoderaron de ella.

-¿Tienes idea de quien te lo pudo haber regalado? - Pregunto la pelirroja.

-No…tengo…idea - Finalizo la Gryffindor recordando unos ojos grises que la volvían loca de remate.

&

El ultimo día de clases había concluido con éxito. Todo el alumnado femenino corrió rápidamente hasta sus habitaciones para empezar a arreglarse para el baile de navidad de esta noche. En cambio, el cuerpo masculino se disparcieron por todo el colegio para despegar sus mentes antes del aburrido baile que les esperaba. Este seria su ultima noche en el castillo, después de mañana partirían en el tren para ir a sus hogares y festejar con sus seres queridos la navidad. Unos estaban feliz de salir de esa prisión que era Hogwarts pero para otros era muy triste abandonar el castillo sin querer hacerlo. Pero nada era para siempre, regresarían después de dos semanas, nada mas.

-Por fin, somos libres - Expreso un pelirrojo caminado por el largo pasillo que daba directo al comedor.

-Lo se, pensé que la clase con Snape nunca llegaría a su fin - Espeto el azabache siguiendo el paso de su cuñado.

-Yo no estoy tan feliz- Exclamo Hermione en medio de sus dos amigos.

-Claro que no - Dijo Ron - Si por ti fuera te quedarías las vacaciones aquí.

-Y lo haré - Agrego la castaña manteniendo su vista fija en el camino.

-Vamos - Exclamo Harry - No hablas enserio ¿Verdad?

-Nunca había estado mas segura - Dijo la ojimel acelerando el paso saliendo de en medio de sus amigos.

El azabache y el ojiazul se miraron entre si y luego este ultimo hablo haciendo que la joven detuviera el paso y se quedara quieta espaldas a ellos.

-¿Es por Malfoy, verdad? - Esta pregunta hizo que la Gryffindor temiera al pensar que sus amigos estaban en lo cierto.

Harry y Ron solo miraban como su amiga no objetaba o se quejaba por la pregunta estupida del pelirrojo. Al menos que sea…cierta.

-¿De donde sacas tal tontería? - Pregunto con burla la joven girándose para ver a sus amigos - ¿Y luego por Malfoy? - Pregunto clavando su vista miel en los ojos azules de su amigo.

-Por…-Pero callo al darse cuenta de la seguridad de su amiga - Nada.

-De verdad que me sorprendes, Ronald - Y sin decir mas se giro relajando su rostro y soltando un suspiro de alivio. Luego prendió paso hasta el comedor.

El moreno miro al León y luego le sonrió. Después los dos amigos siguieron a la castaña sin saber que ya sabían la verdad y esta noche la comprobarían.

&

Ya eran las ocho de la noche. Todas la chicas estaba ya arregladas y vestidas esperando la llegada de su príncipe azul. Esta seria una noche inolvidable sin duda alguna.

Una pelirroja caminaba por el pasillo de su dormitorio para ir hasta la habitación de la castaña. Ya estaba arreglada con su corto vestido color vino strapped hasta la rodilla y un hermoso listo negro alrededor de la cintura. Calzaba unas bellas zapatillas puntiagudas a combinación con el listo. Su cabello estaba suelto adornado con unos rizos caídos y su maquillaje era claro, solo unas sombras negras en sus parpados resaltando sus hermosos ojos azules. Al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de la castaña ni se inmuto en tocar y la abrió como si fuera su propia habitación. Luego, entro y cerro la puerta tras de si.

-Hola - Saludo la ojiazul observando a las compañeras de cuarto de su amiga.

-Hola - Saludaron en coro las jóvenes.

-Se ven lindas - Expreso la novia de Potter detallando primero a Lavander. Esta usaba un vertido color dorado haciendo que resaltara mas su belleza a combinación unas zapatillas negras. Parvati usaba una vestido largo color morado desmangado y unas zapatillas color negras.

-Gracias - Contestaron las Gryffindor's regresando el cumplido.

-¿Y Hermione? - Pregunto la pelirrojo tomando asiento en la cama de su amiga.

-Lleva horas en el baño - Expreso Lavander poniéndose de pie aun lado del tocador retocando su maquillaje.

-Bueno, nosotras nos vamos ya - Aviso Parvati tomando de la mano a su amiga rubia y saliendo de la habitación - Nos vemos en el comedor.

A forma de afirmación la ojiazul les sonrió y estas salieron del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si. Luego, Ginny se puso de pie y camino a la puerta del baño tocándola primero.

-¿Hermione? - Pregunto recargando sus manos en el cuadro de madera.

-!Si! - Grito la castaña detrás de la puerta.

-¿Ya estas lista? - Pregunto.

-!En un minuto! - Dijo esta haciendo que su amiga se separara de la puerta y regresara de nuevo a la cama.

La ojimel se encontraba postrada delante del espejo de cuerpo entero detallándose cada cosa del vestido y peinado. El vestido le quedaba a la perfección. Su cabello estaba recogido (N/A: Es el mismo peinado que la castaña uso en el baile de navidad de los tres magos en la cuarta película). Su maquillaje era un poco cargado. Sus pestañas rizadas y negras. Poco rubor en sus mejillas y sus ojos delineados de negro y por ultimo un gloss en sus labios color rosa.

La pelirroja observo el reloj de cabecera de la castaña y vio que eran las 8:30. Suspiro y luego se levanto de su lugar y camino de nuevo hasta la puerta del baño. Toco de nuevo.

-¿Ya? - Pregunto otra vez desesperada.

-!Vete adelantando, bajo en unos minutos mas! - Grito la leona sin poderse asimilar aun.

-Como quieras - Dijo la hermana menor de Ron - Te esterare en la sala - Y sin decir mas tomo camino hasta la puerta y salio de la habitación de la joven.

OoOoOoOo

Harry y Ron estaban postrados en el inicio de las escaleras esperando que Hermione y Ginny hicieran acto de presencia en la sala. Vestían muy elegantes con sus trajes de gala dándoles un aspecto de rompecorazones.

-Entonces, ¿Pasaras las vacaciones en la madriguera? - Quiso saber el pelirrojo.

-Por supuesto - Contesto Harry mirando a su amigo - Aprovechare esta vacaciones para ir a visitar a Cho y llevarle un poco de dinero y saber como va con el embarazo - Dijo este recordando el vientre crecido de la asiática que de seguro ya estaba mas enorme.

-Claro, ¿Y como lo tomo mi hermana? - Pregunto el ojiazul.

-Bien, hasta eso que no renegó ni nada - Dijo acomodándose su túnica de gala.

-Menos mas - Dijo el pelirrojo recordando el carácter de su hermanita.

-Yo si tengo corazón - Hablo Ginny Weasley bajando las escaleras de la sala y postrase enfrente de su amado.

Harry detallo a su novia mediante se acercaba a el y se miraba estupendamente hermosa. No encontraba las palabras exactas para describir a la pelirroja. Esta sonrió al llegar hasta su novio.

-Cierra la boca o se te meterá una mosca - Espeto Ginny acercando su labios al oído de su amado - Se quita fácil - Finalizo besando los labios del azabache.

Ron giro su rostro hacia otro lado para no ver el desagradable momento entre su hermana y su mejor amigo. Al momento de hacerlo pudo ver como una castaña bajaba de las escaleras con un hermoso vestido escotado dejando muy poco a la imaginación. Esta lo miraba a los ojos con sonriéndole con nerviosismo.

-Her…Hermione - Dijo como pudo el ojiazul haciendo que su hermana y su amigo postraran su vista en la figura de la ojimel.

Harry abrió sus ojos de golpe a ver como la castaña estaba vestida. Ginny estaba contenta por la joven quien de seguro estaba mas.

-Hola, chicos - Saludo Hermione llegando hasta el final de las escaleras deteniendo su andar - ¿Cómo me veo? - Pregunto nerviosa.

-Estupendamente hermosa - Contesto Ron embobado por la delgada figura de su amiga.

-Digo lo mismo - Espeto Harry sorprendido por la belleza de su amiga. De pronto sintió un leve codazo en su abdomen girando su vista hasta su amada quien lo miraba celosa - ¿Qué?

-Me voy aponer celosa - Dijo esta haciendo un puchero.

Ante esto Ron y Hermione sonrieron. Luego, la castaña llego al lado de su amigo pelirrojo.

-Bien - Hablo Ginny - Es hora de irnos - Ordeno a su novio. Este le extendió su brazo y esta la tomo con gusto -Nos vemos en el comedor - Y sin decir mas salieron de la sala común dejando a la castaña y al ojiazul solos.

-Te ves hermosa - Dijo de nuevo Ron.

-Es la tercer vez que me dices - Espeto la castaña nerviosa por la mirada de su amigo - ¿No deberías ir por Luna? - Pregunto.

-!Es cierto! Lo olvidaba - Dijo el Gryffindor haciendo reír a su amiga - Me voy, nos vemos al rato - Y sin decir mas le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y salio disparado hacia la sala de Revenclaw.

Hermione solo observo como su mejor amigo salía de la sala y la dejaba sola en esta.

&

Un rubio observaba su reloj de muñeca indicándole que iba retrasado. Si la estupida chiquilla de Greengrass no se le hubiera atravesado en el camino este ya hubiera pasado por la castaña para ir al baile. Clavo su vista en su camino observando a lo lejos una frágil figura dentro de un vestido color verde que el conocía perfectamente. Sonrió de lado al saber que era la ojimel desesperada por que el no llegaba. Se detuvo al estar centímetro de la joven. Esta aun no se daba cuenta de su presencia debido a que estaba de espaldas a el.

-¿Esperando a alguien, Granger? - Pregunto divertido el ojigris.

La Gryffindor dejo de respirar al oír la voz del hombre de su vida. Con rapidez se giro y quedo anonada con lo guapo que se veía el platino. Le sonrió, este le correspondió. Draco Vestía una elegante túnica de gala color negra y unos pantalones a combinación. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia tras dándole un aspecto mas maduro y hermoso.

-Te ves muy guapo - Espeto la joven acercándose hasta el Slytherin abrazándolo con amor.

-Tu te ves como una diosa - Devolvió el cumplido el ojigris - Creo que le atine a tu talla ¿No crees?

Entonces, la joven comprendió.

-Algo me imaginaba - Contesto Hermione dándole una beso rápido en los labios - ¿Cómo lo…?

-¿Supe? - Pregunto sonriéndole - Bueno, el día que nos topamos en las tres escobas. Ese día te vi entrando a esa tienda, me acerque al mostrador sin que nadie se diera cuenta y te observe admirando el vestido, luego miraste el precio y saliente de ahí. Me escondí en el callejo de a lado y luego te fuiste. Después entre y le pregunte a la vendedora que me mostrara el mismo vestido y pude comprobar mis sospechas sobre lo que costaba la prenda. Luego sin mas lo compre - Finalizo haciendo que la joven lo besara con pasión.

Luego el rubio rompió el beso.

-¿Nos vamos? - Pregunto separándose de su amada y extendiéndole su brazo.

-Por supuesto - Finalizo la castaña aceptando el ofrecimiento del rubio conduciéndola hasta el gran comedor. Pero antes de llegar a este. La joven se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede? - Pregunto Draco confundido por el detenido de su amada.

-¿Podemos hablar después del baile? - Pregunto angustiada la joven.

-Es lo mismo que te iba a pedir - Dijo este - Claro hablamos después.

Y sin decir mas los dos jóvenes entraron al comedor dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos por ser pareja.

&

-¿No creen que Hermione ya se tardo? - Pregunto Ron abrazando a su novia por la espalda quien lucia el vestido color azul rey con bordados dorados.

-No debe de tardar - Espeto Ginny preocupada por la reacción de sus amigos al ver entrar a su mejor amiga del brazo de su rival numero uno; Draco Malfoy.

-Por cierto - Hablo Harry - ¿Con quien vendrá? - Pregunto al no recordad que la castaña les dijera el nombre de su pareja - ¿Tu sabes algo, amor? - Le pregunto a su novia.

-No, claro que no, me dijo que era sorpresa - Mintió la joven sintiéndose culpable por no decir la verdad.

La fiesta estaba apenas en un mero apogeo. Ya se encontraban varios alumnos en el centro de la pista disfrutando de la música. Los maestros estaban alertas por si se desataba una pelea o un mal entendido por parte del alumnado. Todo se encontraba bajo control, hasta el momento.

-!Miren! - Grito Luna aun en los brazos de su novio - Es hermione.

En ese precioso momento hacen acto de presencia la joven pareja. Draco traía del brazo a la castaña. Con pasos lentos y elegantes eran observados por todo el resto de los alumnos. Unos sin poder creer que Draco Malfoy hubiese invitado al baile a Hermione Granger. Otros admirados por que a decir verdad formaban una bonita pareja. La Gryffindor se encontraba nerviosa a cada paso que daba debido a que unas chicas la miraban con celos y enojos y otras con devoción. Draco seguía su andar muy seguro de si mismo.

No obstante, Harry y Ron postraron sus ojos en la figura de Hermione mirándola con enojo y sorpresa a la vez. ¿Cómo se atrevió aceptar se la pareja de Malfoy?. Lo mismo le pasaba a Pansy, Astoria y Blaise, este ultimo sonreía divertido al saber que su novia no se quedaría quieta y armaría un escándalo delante de todo el colegio.

-No puedo creerlo - Susurro el pelirrojo soltando a su novia y acercándose a su cuñado.

-Esto es inaudito - Espeto Harry muerto de celos y coraje mirando al ojiazul.

-Vamos aclarar esto de una vez - Ordeno Ron tomando camino hasta la castaña pero fue detenido del brazo por su novia.

-No vayas hacer un escándalo - Pidió la rubia. Ante esto el pelirrojo clavo sus ojos en los azules de su amada.

-Lo mismo te va para ti, Harry - Dijo Ginny mirando a su novio.

-!Por dios, Ginny! - Grito su hermano mirando a su pequeña - Que no ves que Hermione nos traiciono.

-Nada de eso - Contesto esta - Si van a hablar con Hermione háganlo calmados y tranquilos ¿Estamos?

Harry y Ron se miraron sin decir nada.

OoOoOoOo

-Draco, nos miraran raro - Dijo la castaña deteniendo su andar en algún lugar del comedor.

-Envidia - Espeto el rubio poniéndose enfrente de la joven - Por que vengo con la mujer mas hermosa del colegio - Expreso tomando la mano de la ojimel.

La joven solo sonrió. Nadia podía creer que Draco Malfoy invitara al baile a Hermione Granger. Todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos dos. Pero estos ni se inmutaba.

-!¿Se puede saber que haces con este, imbecil?! - Grito Ron llegando hasta la pareja y tomando a la joven por el brazo.

-!Suéltala, Pobretón! - Grito Draco empujando el pelirrojo haciendo que este soltara a la ojimel.

Harry iba a irse encima del ojigris cuando su cuñado lo tomo del brazo en señal de que se calmara. A su pesar obedeció. La castaña miraba a sus amigos con odio.

-Te hice una pregunta, Hermione - Hablo Ron clavando su vista en los hermosos ojos de la Gryffindor.

-NO tengo por que contestarte - Espeto la leona enojada por lo escupid que se estaba comportando su amigo.

-Al menos pudiste aviarnos que nos traicionarías con este hurón de pacotilla - Dijo dolido el ojos azul.

-!Ves! - Exclamo harta la joven - No les dije nada antes para evitar esto !y no los traicione!

Harry solo se mentaría en silencio.

-Será mejor que te vallas, Weasley - Amenazo Draco escupiendo con asco el apellido del pelirrojo.

-Yo no voy a ningún lado - Expreso Ron.

En ese momento llegaron Ginny y Luna. Para su mala suerte sus novios se les habían escapado de su lado.

-Basta, Ron - Pidió Luna tomando del brazo a su novio.

-No hasta que me explique por que vino con este estupido - Espeto el ojiazul mirando los ojos miel de su amiga.

-Mide tus palabras, Pobretón - Amenazo el rubio enojado por la autoridad que se creía tener sobre SU Hermione.

-!Ya basta, los dos! - Grito harta la castaña mirando a Ron - !Además, no tengo por que darte explicaciones! - Finalizo la ojimel tomando del brazo al Slytherin mirando por ultima vez al azabache quien no dijo palabra alguna en toda la discusión.

OoOoOoOoO

-!Es un estupido! - Grito Hermione en un rincón del comedor - ¿Quién se cree para reclamarme?

-Tranquila - Espeto Draco tomando a la joven por los hombros. Esta se clamo un poco - No le has caso - Luego la abrazo.

La castaña se dejo hacer y recargo su cabeza en el pecho del rubio. Después de unos minutos mas abrazaos, la ojimel separo su cabeza del pecho del ojigris y lo miro a los ojos.

-Al menos, no fue tan mal - Dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada.

-Así me gusta verte, sonriendo - Espeto tomando la barbilla de la joven y depositando una leve beso sobre sus labios - ¿Quieres ponche?

-Si, gracias - Dijo la castaña viendo como el Slytherin se alejaba de ella y se acercaba a la mesa de bebidas.

-Te ves hermosa - Expreso Taylor Bell acercándose a la castaña.

-!Taylor! - Exclamo sorprendida la joven - Gracias, tu también te ves guapo.

-De nada - Dijo este - Así que vienes con Draco Malfoy -Espeto viendo a lo lejos aun platino sirviendo unos vasos de ponche.

-Si - Exclamo la Gryffindor - McGonagalle nos obligo a venir juntos debido a nuestro cargo - Dijo apenada por mentir.

-Ya veo - Expreso el castaño sabiendo la verdad - Bueno, te dejo, nos vemos después de las vacaciones.

-Igualmente - Se despidió la castaña viendo como el ojiverde tomaba camino y llegaba al lado de una morena muy sexy - Creo que es su pareja.

OoOoOoOoO

-¿No pudiste escoger a otra chica? - Pregunto Pansy llegando a la mesa de bebidas y postrándose un lado del ojigris.

-Eso no te incumbe - Contesto con desprecio el platino sin ni siquiera mirar a su amiga.

-Draco, solo te haces mas daño - Dijo la morena preocupada por su amigo.

-Tu no sabes nada - Espeto este ahora mirándola a los ojos.

-Solo recuerda que te lo avise - Y sin decir mas se alejo de su amigo y tomo camino hasta llegar a lado de su novio.

Claro que estaba equivocada. Con Hermione a su lado nunca, nunca sufrirá. Se giro para ir hasta la castaña cuando en su paso de atraviesa una rubia ojos azul zafiros con un vestido muy corto color blanco.

-¿Por qué tan solito? - Pregunto seductoramente la Slytherin acariciando el pecho del ojigris.

-Vete con tus estupidos jueguitos a otro, yo no estoy disponible - Dijo con desprecio el platino rodando sus ojos exasperado por la insistencia de la joven.

-Vamos, no la podemos pasar muy bien - Decía lamiéndose sus labios en forma provocativa.

Draco no dijo nada mas y paso de largo llegando hasta la castaña. La ojimel había observado toda la escena y sonrió al ver como el rubio la ignoro por completo.

-Gracias - Expreso Hermione aceptando el vaso de ponche que el ojigris le había traído. Tomo un sorbo y luego hablo - ¿Qué te dijo Astoria? - Pregunto sin aguantar mas.

-Nada, esta loca - Contesto haciendo reír a su pareja.

-De eso ya me di cuenta - Espeto la ojimel mirando al rubio.

OoOoOoOoO

-Tranquilízate, Ron - Expreso Ginny viendo como su hermana estaba que se lo llevaba el mismito Voldemort.

Este hacia caso omiso a las peticiones de la pelirrojo. Harry y Luna se miraron entre si y luego clavaron su vista de nuevo en el ojiazul.

-Olvídate de Malfoy - Pidió su novia abrazando a su amado. Ante esto Ron no pudo hacer nada mas que corresponderle.

-Me muero de coraje al saber que Hermione no nos tuviera la suficiente confianza de contarnos la verdad - Espeto el pelirrojo mirando a Harry.

-Y como querías que la tuviera si tu lo primero que harías era pegar el grito en el cielo e ir a golpes contra Malfoy - Dijo el azabache comprendiendo el comportamiento de su amiga.

Su amigo tenia razón. Pero aun así no estaba a gusto.

-Además, Draco y Hermione vinieron juntos por que McGonagalle los obligo por ser premios anuales - Dijo por fin la pelirroja - ¿Contentos?

Harry y Ron se miraron entre si y luego miraron a la Gryffindor.

-Vamos a Bailar - Finalizo Ginny tomando la mano de su novio arrastrándolo a la pista de baile.

-También quiero bailar, Ron - Dijo Luna tomando la mano del pelirrojo.

Este te dejo llevar no sin antes ver al fondo como su mejor amiga platicaba animadamente con Lavander y Parvati.

OoOoOoOo

Todo el colegio estaba alborotado por el tipo de música que tocaban. Pero no duro mucho tiempo ya que en ese momento la música movida se convirtió en una pista lenta y romántica perfecta para los enamorados. Las parejas se abrazaron y empezaron a bailar lentamente y muy juntos.

Harry y Ginny no tardaron en abrazarse y bailar. Al igual que Ron y Luna. Esta pista era la final ya que el baile llegaba a su fin.

-¿Bailamos? - Pregunto Draco a la castaña.

-Claro - Contesto la Gryffindor aceptando la mano del rubio mientras la conducía hasta el centro de la pista.

Al estar ya en el centro se abrazaron y empezaron a balancearse al compás de la música. Era el momento perfecto para que el rubio le confesara su amor a la ojimiel. Estaba decidido, esta noche le confesaría su amor a viva voz. Lo mismo decidió la castaña, por eso le pidió hablar con el calmadamente después del baile. Se arriesgaría confesarle sus sentimientos cueste lo que cueste. Ya no podían callar mas este amor que los estaba matando vivos a los dos.

Hermione recargo su cabeza en el pecho del rubio. Podía oír el corazón acelerado del platino a través de su oído. Sonrió al saber que el chico se encontraba nerviosa al igual que ella.

Siguieron bailando hasta el final de la pista la cual llegaba a su fin. Después de unos segundos mas la canción termino. Todo el alumnado aplaudía. Después la ultima canción del baile empezó a sonar haciendo que las parejas se juntaran de nuevo y empezaran a bailar.

-Necesito ir al baño - Dijo la castaña tomando camino hasta la salida del comedor.

Salio del lugar y se recargo en la pared respirando agitadamente. ¿Cómo le confesaría al Slytherin sus sentimientos hacia el? ¿Cómo lo tomaría este? ¿Se burlaría? ¿O le diría que todo acabara de una vez? Estaba entre la espada y la pared. No sabia que hacer.

-Hermione - Llamo la pelirroja quien la siguió al verla salir de la pista - ¿Estas bien?

-No - Contesto la ojimiel nerviosa.

-¿Qué te pasa? - Pregunto preocupada la hermana menor de Ron acercándose hasta su amiga y tomándola de hombro viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-No se que hacer, Ginevra - Dijo confusa - Hace unos segundos estaba tan segura de confesarle a Draco que lo amo y ahora ya no lo estoy, tengo miedo - Dijo abrazándose de la pelirroja.

Ginny sonrió y capturo en sus brazos a la castaña.

-¿Por qué tienes miedo? - Pregunto acariciando el cabello de la ojimiel.

-Por que no estoy segura que Draco sienta lo mismo por mi - Espeto respirando profundamente.

-Si no se lo dices, nunca lo sabrás - Alentó la pelirroja sintiendo como su amiga rompía el abrazo y la miraba a los ojos.

Su amiga tenia razón. Pero aun así no estaba muy convencida.

-¿Por donde empiezo? - Pidió ayuda la leona.

-Por el principio - Dijo esta - Dile que al principio te acercaste a el por una ridícula venganza pero que luego te diste cuenta que vale mucho como ser humana y que lo amas.

-!Estas loca! - Grito la castaña - Yo no le puedo decir eso.

-Claro que puedes - Dijo la ojiazul tomando los hombros de la ojimiel obligándola a mirarla - No hay nada que no puedas hacer.

-Entiende, Ginevra - Dijo harta la leona - No le puedo decir que todo era una venganza.

-¿Una venganza? - Pregunto Draco Malfoy detrás de Hermione Granger.

La castaña se paralizo al oír la voz del rubio. !Ahora estaba muerta! Se giró para ver la cara de desprecio que torno el platino hacia ella.

-!Contéstame! - Ordeno el Slytherin dolido por dentro acercándose a la ojimiel tomándola por los hombros haciéndole daño.

-Draco, escuchar, no es lo que tu piensas - Pidió la Gryffindor sintiendo dolor en sus hombros.

-!No vuelas a llamarme por mi nombre, Sangre sucia inmunda! - Dijo con todo el odio y desprecio que podía tener.

Hermione miraba aterrada la expresión del platino soltando unas cuantas lagrimas de dolor y estupidez. Esto no conmovió en nada al Slytherin.

-!Por favor, dame la oportunidad de explicarte bien! - Pidió la leona llorando.

-!Por supuesto que no, yo tengo todo claro! - Grito con rabia soltando a la joven con un empujón haciendo que la joven cayera al piso.

Ginny rápidamente te acerco a la figura caída de la castaña quien se encontraba en un mar de lagrimas. La abrazo para consolarla.

-!Largo de aquí! - Grito Ginny con odio viendo los ojos grises del platino.

Este no sintió nada al ver a la ojimiel llorando en el suelo por el. ¿Cómo pudo creer en las palabras falsas de una sangre sucia? ¿Cómo ,carajo? Se sentía el hombre mas estupido de los dos mundos.

-!No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra por el resto de tu miserable vida, Granger! - Espeto con odio mirando los ojos miel de la castaña inundados en lagrimas.

-Por favor - Decía Hermione sin poder contener las lagrimas - Yo te amo.

Esas palabras eran las que Draco deseaba escuchar de los labios de la joven pero ahora eran unas filosas cullichas que se encajaban por todo su cuerpo.

-!Mentira! - Grito rabiado - !Te deseo la muerte, sangre sucia!

Hermione cerro los ojos al oír esas dolorosas palabras de los labios que tantas veces beso con amor y deseo. Luego los abrió postrando su mirada en la del Slytherin y puedo notar cono este alodial con todo su ser.

-!Lárgate de aquí y déjala en paz! - Grito Ginny sin quitar la vista de encima el platino.

-!Grábate esto, pobretona, y esto también va para ti, Granger - Dijo haciendo que las dos jóvenes le prestaran atención - !De ahora en adelante les haré la vida mas miserable de lo que ya la tienes, lo juro! - Dijo dándose la media vuelta para salir huyendo de ese tortura. Pero la voz de la castaña lo hizo detenerse.

-Yo seré la que no te dejare en paz hasta que me escuches y me perdones - Dijo con seguridad.

-Yo nunca perdono, Granger - Espeto muy seguro de sus palabras.

En ese momento hacían acto de presencia Harry, Ron y Luna. Al llegar al lugar observaron como la castaña y la pelirrojo estaba en el suelo. Esta primera llorando sin cesar. Luego postraron sus ojos en la figura de pie del Slytherin.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? - Pregunto el pelirrojo llegando hasta la frágil figura caída de su mejor amiga.

-No pasa nada - Contesto la castaña siendo levantada por al pelirrojo y el azabache.

-¿Qué te paso? - Pregunto Harry al ver el vestido roto de la ojimel con una rodilla raspada debido al empujón que le proporciono el rubio.

-¡¿Fuiste tu, verdad?! - Grito con rabia el ojiauzl.

-Si, fui yo ¿y? - Pregunto Draco con descaro.

Luna y Ginny se acercaron ala castaña y la abrazaron tratándola de tranquilizar.

Ron no pudo mas y se dejo ir contra el rubio. Este ni se movió y se dispuso a pelear con el ojiazul. Tenia que descargar su furia y rabia con alguien y quien mejor que unos de los mejores amigos de la sangre sucia.

-!eres un cretino! - Grito Ron soltando su puño cerrado contra el rostro del rubio.

Este con un rápido movimientos lo esquivo e impacto su puño en el estomago del Gryffindor. Debido a esto el joven se llevo sus manos a su estomago para calmar el dolor.

-!Ron! - Grito Hermione al igual que su novia y hermana.

Harry no se quedo quieto e impacto su puño en la mejilla del ojigris. Este ni lo vio venir y debido al fuerte golpe giro su rostro.

Se llevo el dorso de su mano para calmar el ardor en su mejilla. Al hacerlo sintió una liquido caliente y luego se miro la mano observado una poco de sangre. Luego dirigió su vista hasta la castaña. Esta lo miraba con miedo y preocupación.

-!Ya basta, los tres! - Ordeno Hermione viendo como el pelirrojo le quería ir encima de nuevo al rubio.

Ron se detuvo y miro hasta su amiga. Harry se acerco a Ron para detenerlo antes de que cometiera una locura mas.

-!Imbeciles! - Fue lo ultimo que pronuncio el Slytherin antes de desaparecer de la vista de los presentes.

Hermione solo pudo ver como el amor de su vida se perdían entre los pasillos y los alumnos que empezaba a salir del comedor ya que el baile llego a su fin.

-¿Esta bien? -Pregunto Ron tratando de tocar el hombro de su amiga.

-!No! - Grito alejándose de su amigo -!Déjenme en paz, no quiero saber nada de ustedes dos! - Finalizo la castaña viendo a Harry y Ron tomando camino hacia un lugar desconocido del colegio.

-!Hermione! - Llamo el pelirrojo tomando camino detrás de la castaña pero su hermana lo tomo del brazo y lo detuvo.

-Déjala, es mejor que este sola - Dijo viendo como su hermana observaba el camino por donde desapareció la castaña al igual que Harry.

&

Draco estaba que se lo llevaba el mismito Voldemort. !¿Cómo pudo ser tan estupido y haber creído en la sangre sucia?!. Iba por el pasillo que daba directo a su sala. Lo único que deseaba era empacar sus cosas y largarse de una vez por todas. No quería pasar ni un segundo mas en ese castillo o cerca de la castaña.

Estaba apunto de llegar a su sala cuando detuvo su andar. Contuvo la respiración por unos segundos y luego la soltó. Y sin pensarlo mas impacto sus puños cerrados en el frió muro de cemento haciéndose unas cortadas profundas en los nudillos. Golpe tras golpe. No paraba, sentía un fuerte dolor y sus nudillos parecían estar congelados pero aun así no se detenía. Sin poder mas dejo de golpear el muro y luego recargo su espalda a la pared y se fue sentando lentamente sintiendo como sus lagrimas inundaba sus ojos sin quererlo.

Lloro de dolor y coraje. Lloro por el engaño de una mujer, algo que nunca hacia. Lloro por el amor falso que le demostró la castaña sin ni siquiera mencionárselo. Lloro por ser un estupido y creer en las palabras falsas de la Gryffindor. Lloro por Hermione Granger.

Se llevo sus manos a su rostro limpiándose con odio sus lagrimas. Esta era la primera y la ultima vez que lloraría por la sangre sucia esa. Se lo juraba por su mismita alma. Luego clavo su vista en el suelo.

-Juro que me vengare de ti, Granger - Decía Apretando sus puños - !Lo juro! - Finalizo recordando a una castaña ojimel que lo voleria mas loco de lo que ya estaba.

**Continurar….**

_!Hola! !NO ME MATEN! Pero tenia que hacerlo, es parte de la historia. Pero les prometo que de ahora en adelante las cosas se van aponer muy emocionantes. ¿A causa de esto Draco aceptara ser mortifago? ¿Hermione se quedara quieta y dejara que Draco se aleje de su vida? La verdad, no me gusto mucho como describí el baile pero bueno, es lo mejor que puede hacer. Ahora empiézalas vacaciones, que la verdad estoy emocionada por escribir ya que de ahí depende que Draco&Hermione regresen. Bueno no se que mas decir por que se que la mayoría de ustedes me debe estar maldiciendo hasta por debajo del agua por separar a nuestra linda parejita. Pero entinadamente, es parte de la historia, no me odien ¿Si?. Bueno espero sus comentarios y como vieron actualice muy pero muy rápido por la cantidad de R&R que me dejaron esta vez y espero mas para este capitulo. Ya les dije de ustedes dependen si quieren seguir leyendo rápidamente los siguientes capítulos. Me despido!_

**Agradecimientos:**

_Ale Masen, Crysthy Granger, Holly90, Leyla, Memoriesofkagome, Aby-Penita, Abril, Silviota, Adrikari, Fiioh! Y Peque:_ Gracias nenas! Las amo! Y por favor, les pido de corazon, NO ME ODIEN!


	19. En el amor no se manda

Corría sin destino alguno solo quería alejarse de ahí para siempre. No quería mirar hacia atrás. No quería ver de nuevo al rubio insultándola como lo solía hacer siempre. Daba pasos grandes y rápidos. Sin pensar sintió un fuerte golpe en su hombro deteniendo su anda pero sin ver a al persona con quien tropezó.

-Lo siento - Expreso la castaña con su vista en el suelo - No te vi fui una torpe - Dijo limpiándose sus mejillas.

-Hermione - Hablo la voz de Taylor Bell - ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto preocupado el castaño.

Ante esto la Gryffindor levanto su vista topándose con los ojos verdes del Revenclaw.

-Taylor - Exclamo Hermione - Si, estoy bien - Trato de excusarse cometido que no logro.

-¿Segura? - Pregunto de nuevo el joven tomando una mano de la ojimel.

-No - Espeto la leona bajando su vista de nuevo empezando a llorar. Y sin pensarlo se abrazo al castaño para consolarse. Necesitaba el afecto de otra persona que no fueran sus amigos.

El hermano de Katie Bell no pudo hacer nada mas que corresponderle al abrazo. Esta se aferro con fuerza de la túnica de gala del chico y lloro en su pecho. El castaño acariciaba el cabello de la joven.

-Vamos a otro lugar - Dijo Taylor separándose de la castaña y tomando la mano de esta conduciéndola hacia los jardines del colegio.

Después de caminar unos pasos mas llegaron al lago. Este se encontraba extremadamente hermoso. Aun sin soltar la mano de la joven tomaron asiento en una pequeña banca que acaban de acomodar enfrente del lago para que se pudiera usar por el alumnado del castillo.

-Ahora si - Dijo el ojiverde haciendo que Hermione fijara su vista en el - ¿Me puedes contar que te paso y por que esta así?

La castaña había parado de llorar. Ya no podía derramas mas lagrimas por el rubio por que estas ya no salían. Entonces, recordó las desagradables escenas que paso con el Slytherin hacia apenas unos minutos atrás.

-Tuve una decepción amorosa - Dijo la ojimel para no entra en detalles.

-¿Lo quería mucho? - Pregunto el castaño sabiendo que la joven lloraba por el imbecil de Malfoy.

-Yo, este - Decía la Gryffindor trabándose en sus palabras - Lo amo.

Estas palabras para el Revenclaw no eran buenas. ¿Cómo una joven tan hermosa e inteligente podía perder la cabeza por un engreído, arrogante, egoísta de Draco Malfoy? Suspiro y luego hablo.

-Malfoy es un imbecil ¿Sabias? - Pregunto Taylor sorprendiendo a la castaña al saber que el sabia que sufría por Draco.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? - Pregunto asustada.

-Bueno - Empezaba a relatar - Una noche venia de la biblioteca, eran como las once y sin querer te observe a lo lejos como te besabas con Malfoy - Finalizo clavando su vista en las aguas cristalinas del lago.

La leona no articulo palabra alguna, solo se mantuvo en silencio. Sonrió de lado con amargura y tristeza. Suspiro y decidió ponerse de pie. Al mismo tiempo el Revenclaw la imito.

-Es tarde - Espeto Hermione - Me tengo que ir, mañana sale el tren a primera hora y aun no he empacado - Explico la joven para que el chico no se sintiera mal por su rápida huida.

-Estamos en las mismas - Esto hizo reír a la ojimel olvidándose por unos segundos del Slytherin - Me gusta verte sonreír - Dijo el ojiverde haciendo sonrojar a la joven.

-Créeme que a mi también - Contesto la Gryffindor - Bueno, yo, me voy.

-Espera - Dijo el chico deteniendo el andar de la castaña - te acompaño.

-No es necesario - Se excuso la leona.

-Claro que lo es - Dijo llegando al lado de la chica - Andando.

-Gracias - Agradeció la ojimel tomando camino seguida del castaño.

OoOoOoOoOo

Después de uno largo recorrido desde el lago hasta la sala común de la Gryffindor llegaron a su destino. Hermione se detuvo enfrente del retrato y se giro para despedir al Revenclaw.

-Muchas gracias por tu compañía - Dijo la ojimel apenada.

-No tienes que agradecer nada - Contesto este - Fue un placer - Dijo tomando la mano de la castaña y depositando un suave beso en el dorso de esta - Que descanses - Y finalizo con un tierno beso en la mejilla de esta.

Hermione se quedo muda ante las muestras de ¿Amistad? Del joven. Se miraron por unos largos segundos sin emitir sonido o palabra alguna. No hasta que el castaño decidió romper el silencio.

-Me gustaría visitarte estas vacaciones en el mundo de los muggle ¿Puedo? - Pregunto haciendo que la joven abriera mas los ojos.

-Pues, este, no lo se - Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios - No creo que se…ahm…adecuado - Dijo sonriendo con nerviosismo.

-¿Adecuado? - Pregunto el chico sonriente.

-No, no quise decir eso, es solo que…tu no conoces por haya y que tal si te pierdes - Dijo excusándose para que el chico no se le ocurriera ir al mundo muggle.

-Solo como amigos - Espeto Taylor sabiendo que la joven pensaba que quería algo mas con ella y la verdad no se equivocaba pero por ahora no seria justo acercarse a la joven en ese estado.

-Bueno, esta bien - Dijo este sonriéndole por los estupidas palabras que uso para evitarlo.

-Entonces, nos vemos pronto, Hermione - Y sin decir mas se dio la vuelta y tomo camino hasta su sala común.

Hermione solo observo como el chico desapareció de su vista y suspiro. A su pesar dijo la contraseña de su sala y entro por esta aun sin poder solver el dolor que tenia atorado por dentro.

&

Ya estaba cansada de buscar al rubio por todo el castillo. Después de que el baile termino, este no se apareció por ningún lado. Sus piernas le dolían de tanto caminar y dar vueltas como loca. Llego hasta su sala común y entro por esta. Observo la sala y no vio rastro alguno del ojigris. Bufo y decidió irse a la cama, ya que mañana a primera hora partiría el tren la que llevaría hasta su tortura y prisión. Subió las escaleras para llegar a su dormitorio y sin evitarlo acaricio su antebrazo izquierdo tocando la marca tenebrosa que se encontraba invisible debido aun hechizo. Suspiro y paso por enfrente de la habitación de Draco. Ni se inmuto en verificar si el chico se encontraba dentro ya que sabia que no lo estaría. Pero al pasar observo de reojo la puerta entre abierta del joven. Se extraño. Con pasos lentos asomo su cabeza al interior de la habitación y observo que esta estaba completamente a oscuras. Sin pensarlo hizo de lado la puerta y entro por esta al interior del vinculo.

-¿Draco? - Llamo Pansy caminado hasta el centro del cuarto - ¿Estas aquí? - Pregunto de nuevo tropezando con algo que hizo un tremendo ruido. Se quedo quieta unos segundo y luego se acordó de la lámpara de noche del ojigris y camino hasta esta y la prendió.

Cerro sus ojos al destello de luz que proporcionaba la lámpara. Parpadeo rápidamente y acostumbro su vista a la luz. Luego, dirigió su vista al suelo y observo una botella de vino vacía. Se inclino y la tomo entre sus manos. Se extraño ya que el rubio no acostumbraba a beber y mucho menos en el colegio. Busco con su vista al ojigris y se quedo muda al encontrarlo en el sillón delante de la ventana.

-Draco - Pronuncio el nombre del platino llegando hasta el. Se arrodillo ante este y con fuerza pego la espadan del Slytherin al respaldo del sillón ya que este se encontraba acostado en sus rodillas. En sus manos traía una botella casi vacía - ¿Pero que te paso? - Le pregunto tomando una mejilla del joven entre sus manos haciendo que este abriera sus ojos al contacto.

-Her…mio…ne - Pronuncio como pudo debido a su estado.

-Pero si estas ahogado de borracho - Espeto la morena quitándole la botella al rubio - Y no soy Hermione - Dijo con odio al saber por quien estaba así su mejor amigo.

-¿Por…que…me enga…ñazte? - Dijo abriendo los ojos y buscando con su mirada a la Gryffindor.

Pansy se puso de pie y con fuerza tomo el ojigris de la cintura y lo levanto contra su cuerpo. Mantuvo el equilibrio debido al peso del chico y con pasos lentos y pesados conducio al rubio hasta su cama. Llego a esta y dejo caer al platino como un costal de papas sobre el colchón. Luego le quito los zapatos y los acomodo debajo de la cama. Después, se fue con la camisa del rubio. La desabotono y con cuidado se la quito.

Draco al sentir las manos de la morena, las tomos entre las suyas. Luego clavo su vista en los ojos azules de la morena.

-¿Pansy? - Pregunto confuso el chico.

-Si, Draco, soy yo - Contesto la Slytherin tomando las mejillas del ojigris.

-Me enga…ño - Dijo Draco sin despegar sus ojos de su amiga - Me en…ga…ño y yo…y yo…le crei…co…mo un eztupido - Decía soltando unas cuantas lagrimas de dolor. Se inclino aun sentado en su cama.

Esto la joven no lo pudo soportar y maldijo por todos los sentidos a la castaña. El platino abrazo ala joven por la cintura y recargo su cabeza en su estomago. La morena sin quererlo soltó unas lagrimas por el estado de su amigo. ¿Qué la vida no podía regalarles un día, tan solo un día sin dolor? Draco aun lloraba en su estomago prendado de su cintura. Pansy acariciaba el cabello rubio del chico. Luego, el joven la soltó y se acostó completamente en su cama.

-Todo va a estar bien - Espeto la ojiazul observando al rubio sin camisa y con sus pantalones puestos mirando fijamente el techo de su habitación.

-¿Por qué…el…amor…due…le tan…to…por…que? - Le pregunto el rubio a su amiga ahora clavando su vista en los ojos azules de esta.

-No lo se - Contesto - ¿De verdad la amas tanto?

¿Qué si la amaba? La deseaba con todo su ser. Sin ella a su lado el ya no quería seguir respirando el aire de cada día. Sin ella su vida no tenia sentido alguno, no había por quien luchar y mucho menos a quien amar.

-Como…un…eztupido - Espeto como puedo ya que su lengua se trababa por el estado en que se encontraba.

Pansy sonrió con amargura. Luego tomo asiento aun lado del platino.

-Solo te puedo decir que el amor no se invento para personas…como nosotras - Dijo ubicando su vista en algún lugar de la habitación del Slytherin.

Draco sonrió al oír las palabras de su amiga. Era cierto, el amor no se invento para ellos. Tal lo comprobaba con el matrimonio de sus padres. Ellos no se amaban, su padre decía que el amor hacia débil a la gente y por eso el no ejercía ese valor. Su madre decía lo contrario pero aun así no lo demostraba.

-Ya descansa - Dijo la morena acariciando la frente del platino.

Este no quería dormirse, aun no, pero el sueño lo estaba venciendo. Se dejo llevar por los brazos de Morfeo y las caricias que la ojiazul le mostraba.

-Her…mione - Fue lo ultimo que pronuncio al cae rendido.

Pansy al darse cuenta que el joven quedo inconciente se levanto cuidadosamente para no despertar al ojigris. Arropo al Slytherin y con paso lento camino hasta la salida de la habitación. Como ultimo movimiento se giro para ver a su amigo en la cama y profundamente dormido. Luego, salio de ahí dejando al rubio soñando con la figura de una castaña ojimel que amaba con todo su ser.

&

-No puedo creerlo - Espetaba el pelirrojo sentado en un sillón de la sala común y con sus codos recargados en sus piernas observando el fuego de la chimenea.

-Pues créelo - Dijo Ginny sentada en las piernas de su novio.

Harry y Ron aun no salían de la sorpresa e impresión de saber que su mejor amiga sostenía una relación con el hurón de Malfoy y mucho menos que esta estaba enamorada de el. Después de la pelea con el rubio estos regresaron a la sala para esperara a su amiga ahí. Ya habían pasado horas y la castaña no aparecía. Entonces la pelirroja aprovecho para contarles de una vez por todas a su hermano y novio sobre Draco y Hermione.

-Me parece que todo esto es mentira - Dijo Harry haciendo que su amigo y novia fijaran su vista en el.

-Dímelo a mi - Bufo el ojiazul.

-Solo les pido que no sean tan duros con ella y hable con calma - Pidió la hermana menor del pelirrojo.

Ron estaba apunto de protestar cuando unos pasos se escucharon desde el retrato. Todos dirigieron su vista hasta la entrada y pudieron ver como una castaña hacia acto de presencia en la sala.

Esta venia con su vista en le suelo y se detuvo en seco al fijar su vista en la sala y observas a tus tres amigos ahí, mirándola. Endureció su rostro y desafió a sus mejores amigos. Harry y Ron la miraban confundidos y decepcionados. El pelirrojo desvió su mirada y la clavo de nuevo en la chimenea. La ojimel se sintió ofendida por el rechazo de su amigo. Luego desvió su vista hasta el azabache, este le dedico una sonrisa confusa. Y sin decir mas paso de largo por la sala para ir a su dormitorio.

Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando la voz del ojiazul la hizo detenerse.

-Ginny, nos contó todo - Soltó de golpe haciendo que esta se tensara mas de lo normal - Y la verdad, no estoy molesto.

Tanto Harry, Hermione y Ginny se sorprendieron por las palabras del pelirrojo. Luego, la castaña se giro y miro al Gryffindor que también la miraba.

-Me alegra oír eso, Ronald - Dijo sinceramente la ojimiel.

Luego la joven clavo su vista en el moreno. Este la miraba.

-¿Tienes algo que decir, Harry? - Pregunto la castaña.

La pelirroja clavo su vista en su novio y este en ella. Luego desvió su mirada a la ojimiel.

-Yo no soy quien para juzgarte - Ante esto Hermione sonrió - Pero…¿Por qué Malfoy? - Dijo con cara de chiste.

Tanto Ron, Hermione y Ginny soltaron una pequeña carcajada. Luego la leona se acerco hasta sus amigos.

-Ni yo lo se - Contesto - Solo les puedo decir que Draco no es tan malo como nosotros creemos, es una persona de buenos sentimientos, muy en el fondo pero, lo es - Decía mirando a Ron - Estos meses que pase con el, me di cuenta que esta muy presionado y no sabe que hacer, solo busca ayuda pero sin decirlo, lo se por que en su mirada ahí un grito de auxilio - Finalizo mirando ahora al azabache.

Entonces el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Estas muy enamorada de el, verdad? - Esta pregunta sorprendió hasta a el mismo.

-Como una loca - Espeto la castaña suspirando - Pero bueno, ya no hay que hablar de cosas tristes, ahora es mejor irnos a la cama por que mañana nos espera un largo viaje a la madriguera - Se giro - Buenas noches - Y sin agregar nada mas subió las escaleras.

-Bueno, también yo me voy a la cama - Dijo la pelirroja besando a su novio en los labios y luego se acerco a su hermano y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla - Hasta mañana - Finalizo tomando camino hasta las escaleras y perdiéndose por estas.

Harry y Ron se quedaron solos en la sala. Entonces, el azabache se acerco hasta su amigo y tomo asiento un lado de el. Luego, fijo su vista en el pelirrojo.

-¿Seguro que no estas enojado? - Le pregunto sin poderlo creer.

El ojiazul sonrió y luego hablo.

-No - Contesto - Si Hermione lo quiere, yo no tengo por que molestarme, solo que nunca me imagine que nuestra mejor amiga se enamoraría de nuestro peor rival.

-Bueno, las cosas pasan por algo - Espeto el moreno sonriendo.

El pelirrojo clavo su vista azul en los ojos verdes del azabache y con timidez llevo su mano a la espalda de este dándole unas palmadas de amigos.

&

-Bueno, señorita Granger - Espeto Madame Pomfrey - No se preocupe, puede seguir ayudando en la biblioteca cuando regrese - Dijo la señora de lentes apuntando en su libreta los libros que los alumnos le habían entregado.

-Gracias - Dijo Hermione con unos libros en sus manos - Cuidare bien de ellos - Busco con su vista alguna señal de rubio en la biblioteca pero no encontró nada - Que pase Feliz Navidad , Madame Pomfrey.

-Igualmente, señorita Granger - Y sin decir mas la castaña salio de la biblioteca al pasillo para ir al comedor y reunirse con sus amigos.

No pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche debido a cierto rubio. ¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba con ella? ¿Por qué el rubio no le daba la oportunidad de hablar con el tranquilamente? Ahora el la odiaba y desebaba verla muerta. Cerro sus ojos y los abrió al recordar con el Slytherin le deseaba la muerta. No, ella no estaba dispuesta a irse del colegio sin antes no haber hablado con Draco. No iba dejar que el chico se fuera sin antes haberla escuchado. Cierta parte era cierta, si, al principio solo se acerco a el por venganza. Solo al principio. Con el paso de los días se dio cuenta de lo mucho que valía el rubio. De lo maravilloso que podía ser si se lo proponía. Con el paso de los meses lo aprendió a amar como una loca. Y descubrió que el era el ser mas divino de todo el mundo mágico.

-Señorita Granger - Llamo Minerva McGonagall interponiéndose en el paso de la castaña.

-Profesora McGonagall - Dijo esta deteniendo su paso en seco y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Que bueno que la encuentro - Dijo la señora - Necesito que le de un recado al joven Potter ¿Puede?

-Claro que si - Contesto la castaña sonriéndole.

-Bien, dígale que el Profesor Dombledore desea verlo en su oficina después de las vacaciones a primera hora - Finalizo la maestra.

-Si, claro, Profesora - Contesto la ojimel - ¿Algo mas?

-Si, Feliz Navidad, Señorita Granger - Dijo Minerva sonriéndole.

-Feliz Navidad - Dijo Hermione alejándose de su maestra de Transformaciones.

Después de unos segundos mas caminado vio que ya estaba apunto de llegar al comedor. Faltaba poco cuando a lo lejos pudo divisar la figura de un rubio ojo gris que venia directamente hacia ella pero con su vista fija en el suelo como agobiado. Sostuvo la respiración y detuvo su andar. Luego vio como el joven levanto su vista y se dio cuenta de su presencia. La miro con odio.

OoOoOoOo

Sentía que la cabeza le explotaría de un momento a otro. Se juro a si mismo jamás beber como lo hizo ayer. Vestía una traje completo color negro (N/A: imagínense que es el mismo que uso en la nueva peli, se miraba súper guapo). Su garganta estaba seca. Se sentía mareado por la fuerte cantidad de alcohol que ingerio. No recordaba nada de lo que paso después de descrubir que Hermione solo lo utilizo. Ahora se sentía mas estupido que ayer. Ya no quería saber nada de la Gryffindor. Por el que se pudriera en el mismito infierno junto con sus amigos.

Caminaba para llegar al comedor y desayunar algo antes de partir a su mansión. No quería regresar a ese lugar nunca mas. No quería ver la cara de su padre y mucho menos ordenándole que tenia que unirse a los perros falderos de Lord Voldemort. Primero su padre, luego Granger y de nuevo su padre. Quería desaparecer del mundo y no regresar jamás.

-Buenos días, Draco - Saludo Snape con su típico cruzado de brazos y mirando fijamente al rubio.

Draco se detuvo y desafió a su padrino.

-Que tienes de buenos - Dijo este empezando a tomas camino hasta el comedor.

En ese momento, Severus desenredo sus brazos y tomo al Slytherin por los hombros y lo estampo contra la pared. Este no se quejo ni dijo nada.

-No seas mal educado, Draco - Espeto Snape con su vista fija en los ojos grises del rubio.

-No lo soy - Se defendió este - Es solo que no quiero hablar con usted.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo - Mofo - No olvides que dentro de poco serás uno de los nuestros y me necesitaras a tu lado.

-!Yo no seré nada y no lo necesito a usted! - Dijo empujando al profesor y alejándose de el.

Severus Snape solo observo como su ahijado doblaba una esquina y desaparecía de su vista.

Draco iba mas furioso de lo normal. Si alguien se atrevía a hablarle estaba dispuesto a descargar su furia contra el. Clavo su vista en el piso agobiado y enojado. Luego levanto su vista y a lo lejos observo una figura frágil que el conocía perfectamente en medio del pasillo mirándolo fijamente.

Se detuvo sin despegar su vista de ella. Y el odio que sentía por ella se apodero de todo su ser. Hermione al ver al chico sintió como su corazón casi se le salía del pecho. Se miraron por unos largos segundos. Luego, la castaña dio dos pasos para llegar hasta el joven pero este retrocedió dos para alejarse de ella. Y entonces vio como una rubia ojos azules se acercaba hasta el joven y este le prestaba atención. Luego solo pudo ver como el Slytherin le sonreía y esta tomaba del brazo del platino y desaparecían de su vista.

Entonces unas lagrimas silenciosas se apoderaron de ella. No soportaba ver a otra mujer cerca de SU Draco. Suspiro y luego tomo camino al comedor con el corazón hecho pedazos.

&

No podía borrar ese estupida escena de Draco y Astoria juntos. Después de ese incidente llego al comedor ida. No tenia ganas de hablar con nadie. Después de unos minutos mas ella, Harry, Ron, Ginny y Luna se dirigieron a la estación para tomar el tren. Llegaron a esta y lo abordaron. Ya estando dentro se dirigieron al mismo vinculo que usaban cada vez que viajaban en este. Acomodaron sus maletas y luego tomaron asiento. Harry y Ginny muy juntos. Ron y Luna en el sillón de enfrente y pegada a la ventana la castaña. Después de que el tren se puso en marcha la Gryffindor clavo su vista en la ventana viendo los paisajes que cruzaban. Esta suspiro.

-Hermione, es la tercera vez que suspiras - Dijo Ron preocupado por su amiga ya que esta desde que puso el primer pie en el comedor no había hablado para nada.

-Lo siento - Se disculpo la joven con su vista aun en la ventana.

-¿Es por Malfoy, verdad? - Ahora pregunto Harry. Ante esto la ojimel clavo su vista en el.

-No empiece, quiere - Se quejo la joven para no comentar nada de lo que paso hacia apenas unos horas.

-Esta bien - Espeto el azabache prestándole atención a su novia.

El pelirrojo decidió no decir nada y prestarle atención a su novia. Después de un largo silencio. La pelirroja decidió hablar.

-Mi madre estará contenta de verte, Hermione - Dijo Ginny viendo ala joven.

-Lo se - Contesto esta al recordar que no se paro para nada por la madriguera en las vacaciones de verano. Luego sin querer postro su vista en la puerta y puedo observa como el rubio pasaba por ahí sin darse cuenta de que ella estaba ahí. Con un rápido movimiento se puso de pie y salio del vagón - Ahora vuelo - Aviso recorriendo la puerta y saliendo de ahí.

OoOoOoOoO

Pudo ver como el platino caminaba elegantemente hasta su compartidor. Ella no le perdía de vista, tenia que alcanzarlo para aclara esto de una vez por todas. Sin querer tropezó con alguien.

-Lo siento - Se excuso la joven rápidamente mirando a una chica de primer año.

-No hay por que - Expreso la pequeña castaña con un parecido a la castaña mayor. Le sonrió y luego entro al sanitario.

Al postrar su vista de nuevo en el pasillo ya no encontró al Slytherin. Se maldijo por distraída y no haber podido ver a que vinculo entro. Ahora tenia que recorrer cada vagón para encontrar al ojigris. Suspiro pero no le importaba recorrer todo el tren o el mundo si era necesario para encontrar al joven. Entonces la castaña vio venir un niño de segundo grado y decidió hacer las cosas mas fáciles.

-Disculpa - Llamo al niño. Este se detuvo y la miro -¿Draco Malfoy?

-Esta en el vagón 7 - Le informo el pequeño rubiecito señalándole el vinculo.

-Gracias - Espeto la ojimel sonriéndole.

-De nada preciosa - Contesto el pequeño guiñiendole un ojo y alejándose de ella.

Hermione solo sonrió y luego se acerco a paso lento hasta el compartidor. Tomo aire antes de recorrer la puerta !¿No podía estar mas nerviosa?!. Dirigió su mano a la manejilla de la puerta lista para abrirla pero la voz de una morena hizo alejarse.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? - Pregunto Pansy Parkinson llegando hasta la castaña e interponiéndose entre ella y la puerta.

-Necesito hablar con Draco - Contesto la ojimel desafiando la mirar de la ojiverde.

-Claro que no - Espeto esta recordando como encontró al rubio por culpa de la sangre sucia - El no quiere saber nada de ti.

-Que me lo diga el mismo, así que por favor hazte aun lado - Pidió la Gryffindor tratando de hacer a un lado a la morena.

-Yo no me hago a ningún lado - Dijo esta a pocos centímetros del rostro de la leona.

Se miraron con odio. No podían disimular que era mutuo.

-Aléjate de Draco - Dijo Pansy amenazadoramente.

-Yo no me alejare de el jamás - Espeto la castaña harta de la autoridad que la ojiverde se creía tener sobre Draco - Ahora quiero hablar con el.

-Pues, yo…-Pero callo al recordar que el rubio se encontraba con Astoria dentro del vagón. Pensándolo bien no era mala idea dejar entrar a la joven y que se diera cuenta que para Draco no significo nada en su vida - Esta bien - Dijo abriéndole el paso a la leona.

La ojimel se extraño por el cambio tan repentino de la joven pero se alegro al saber que la joven ya no la haría de tos. Se acerco hasta la puerta nerviosa. Tomo aire y dirigió su mano a la perilla pero antes de poderla tocar, la puerta fue abierta por un rubio ojo gris.

Se quedo paralizada al ver de cerca esos ojos grises que amaba con locura. Draco se quedo mudo de la impresión. No podía disimular su amor por la castaña. Tenerla tan cerca haría que cometiera una gran locura. Se miraron por unos largos segundos que parecieron horas. La ojimel le sonrió. Antes esto Draco le mostró una cara de asco y odio algo notado por la joven.

-Draco…- Pero no puedo continuar ya que el Slytherin le cerro la puerta en la cara. No podía aguantar las ganas de llorar. Pero no se daría por vencida. Con valor tomo de nuevo la perilla y abrió la puerta - Necesito que hable…-Pero no pudo terminar.

En sus narices observaba como Astoria estaba a horcadas encima del platino besándolo con pasión. Este tenia su manos debajo de la corta falda de la rubia acariciándole su pierna. Y esta tenia sus manos en la cabeza del rubio acariciando su cabello. Y lo peor de todo es que Draco le correspondía con la misma pasión.

No pudo mas y salio dispara de ahí con lagrimas en sus ojos miel.

OoOoOoOo

Draco al ya no sentir la presencia de la castaña. Alejo a la rubia con brusquedad y asco. Esta lo miro extrañada y luego hablo.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora? - Pregunto dolida la joven al recordar como el rubio la tomo con pasión y ahora la aleja como una basura.

-Largo - Ordeno el ojigris clavando su vista en la ventana.

-Pero…-El Slytherin la interrumpió.

-!He dicho largo! - Le grito haciendo que esta saliera disparada del vagón.

Al ya estar solo no se puso sentir mas imbecil. Pero al ver a la mujer que amaba tan cerca de el tuvo deseos de besarla y hacerla suya ahí mismo pero se contuvo al recordar como esta jugo con sus sentimientos. ¿Por el amor dolía tanto? ¿Por qué? Lo aceptaba. Estaba enamora de Granger. Locamente enamorado de ella. Pero ni todo su amor haría que la perdona, no tan fácilmente. Eso era lo que soportaba; La traición.

Llevo una de sus manos a su rostro tratando de borrar la imagen de la castaña viéndolo con ternura y arrepentimiento. Se sentía un estupido al ver utilizado a la rubia para lastimar a la ojimel. Pero no tenia otro opción.

-Draco - Llamo la morena al estar parada enfrente de la puerta.

-Déjame solo - Ordeno como el antiguo Malfoy que volvería hacer ante el mundo.

Pansy no dijo nada mas y salio de ahí cerrando la puerta y dejando al ojigris con su dolor. Este solo quería que el tiempo pasara volando para ya no ver mas a la Gryffindor por el resto de miserable vida.

&

-!Ya llegamos! - Grito Ron Weasley entrando de la mano de su novia.

Detrás de ellos venían Harry y Ginny al igual que la castaña.

-!Mis amores! - Hablo Molly Weasley saliendo de la cocina con un delantal de cocinar llagando hasta su hijo - ¿Cómo están? - Pregunto besando al pelirrojo para seguir con su hija menor.

-Bien mama- Contesto Ginny alejándose de su madre.

Luego esta dirigió sus ojos a la figura del niño que vivió.

-!Harry, cariño! - Expreso la pelirroja mayor besando al morena en la mejilla - !Hermione! - Dijo al separarse del azabache y mirando a la castaña quien tenia su vista perdida en otro lugar.

-Señora Weasley - Contesto aceptando el abrazo de la señora - ¿Cómo esta?

-Bien, ¿te quedaras todas la vacaciones? - Le pregunto.

-Oh, claro que no, pasare el resto con mis padres - Dijo sonriéndole.

-Bueno, no importa, lo bueno es que estas aquí - Dijo mirando a todos los jóvenes.

En ese momento el señor Weasley hace acto de presencia.

-!Hijos! - Grito de emoción del padre de los pelirrojos.

-!Papa! - Dijo Ginny corriendo hasta su padre y abrazándolo por la cintura.

-Padre - Espeto Ron integrándose en el abrazo.

-Harry, Hermione - Expreso el pelirrojo mayor emocionado.

-Buenas noches, señor Weasley - Hablo la castaña sonriéndole.

-Hola, señor - Expreso Harry nervioso por ver a sus suegros.

-Pero pasen, no se queden en la entrada - Pidio Arthur.

Harry, Ginny y Hermione tomaron camino hasta la sala mientras Ron y Luna se quedaron en la entrada. Esta ultimo no se despego de la Puerta. Arthur y Molly miraron extrañados a la rubia ya que nunca la habían visto cerca de los chicos.

-¿Y esta jovencita tan linda? - Pregunto el padre de los gemelos.

En ese momento, el ojiazul se acerco a la rubia y la tomo de la mano. Esta se encontraba mas nerviosa de lo normal. Molly ya se imaginaba quien era.

-Ah, papa, mama - Decía Ron nervioso - Ella es Luna Lovegood.

-Buenas noches - Saludo la ojiazul enfrente de los padres de su novio.

-Buenas noches - Saludaron los señores Weasley.

-Ella es mi novia - Soltó de golpe el pelirrojo esperando la reacción de sus padres.

-Oh - Expreso Molly - Pensé que eras novio de Hermione.

Esto hizo que el ojiazul se alarmara. Para esto el padre del chico salio al rescate.

-Querida - Llamo el pelirrojo mayor - Ya te dije que eso no era cierto - Luego miro a la rubia - Bienvenida a la familia, Luna, ahora si pasemos al comedor para cenar por que de seguro te mueres de hambre ¿No, hijo?

-¿Cómo lo supiste? - Pregunto burlonamente el chico.

Y sin decir mas tomaron camino hasta el comedor.

OoOoOoOoOo

Hermione estaba distraída en la cena. No podía borrar la imagen de Astoria montada en las piernas del rubia. Cerro sus ojos y luego los abrió. Sentía como las lagrimas se apoderaban de ella pero las contuvo para no causar cuestionamientos por parte de los padres de Ron.

-Hermione - Llamo Harry tomando la mano de su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto la ojimel girando su vista hasta su amigo.

-¿Estas bien? - Pregunto causando la atención de la pelirroja.

-Si, claro - Contesto sonriéndole.

-Vamos a mi habitación - Dijo Ginny levantándose del comedor. Hermione la imito.

-¿A dónde van? - Pregunto la madre de la pelirroja.

-A mi cuarto - Dijo tomando camino hasta la salida del comedor.

-Con permiso - Expreso la ojimel siguiendo a la ojiazul.

No obstante antes de poner el primer pie fuera del comedor hacen acto de presencia un par de pelirrojo idénticos. Ante esto su hermana menor detuvo su andar.

-!Ya llegue! - Grito Fred mirando a la familia.

-!Yo también! - Grito George mirando a la castaña - Hermione.

-Hola, chicos - Saludo la joven sonriéndoles.

-Hola, Hermione - Saludo Fred acercándose a la mesa.

-¿Cómo les va con la tienda? - Pregunto la ojimiel.

-Excelentemente bien - Contestaron - Haber su se dan una vuelta por ahí antes de regresar al colegio.

-Ténganlo por seguro que ahí estaremos - Espeto Hermione.

-hazte aun lado intrometido - Ataco la pelirroja pasando de largo seguída de su amiga.

-También me da gusto verte - Dijo con sarcasmo el pelirrojo tomando haciendo en la mesa. Fred ya se encontraba cenando al mismo tiempo se le unido George.

-Hola, Harry - Dijo George al tomar asiento un lado de el - Me entere que ya andas con mi hermana.

-Bueno, este, ¿Cómo lo supieron? - Pregunto el azabache sorprendido.

-El poder de ser gemelos - Antes esto los pelirrojos sonrieron.

-No les hagas caso, Harry - Ataco Ron mirando a su amigo,

-Si, claro, no nos hagas caso - Dijo con burla Fred mirando a la rubia - Lunática - Soltó sin pensar.

-No la llames así - Bravo el pelirrojo mirando con enojo a su hermano mayor.

-No te preocupes, Ron - Pidió la ojiazul - ¿Cómo están?

-Bien - Contesto George - Así que ya son novios.

-Si - Contesto el ojiazul rápidamente - Y espero que de ahora en adelante no la vuelvan a llamar de nuevo así.

-Tenlo por seguro - Finalizo George probando la cena.

OoOoOoOoO

-¿Ahora si me vas a decir que paso con Malfoy? - Pregunto Ginny tomando asiento en su tocador.

Ella y Hermione llegaron hasta la habitación de la pelirroja. La castaña no hablo para nada desde que regreso dizque del sanitario. La ojimiel tomo asiento en la cama de la pelirroja y al oír la pregunta de esta postro sus ojos en ella.

-¿De que hablas? - Pregunto Hermione sin querer recordar al rubio.

-No te hagas - Espeto esta - Vi pasar a Draco por el pasillo y rápidamente fuiste tras de el ¿Qué paso? ¿Pudiste hablar con el?

-No - Contesto - Estaba muy ocupado - Dijo con odio al recordar a la Slytherin.

Luego la ojiazul se alejo de su tocador y se acerco hasta la castaña. Tomo asiento un lado de ella y tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

-Sabia que esto acabaría mal - Dijo apenada - Yo soy la responsable de todo esto.

-Claro que no - Contesto la ojimiel - También, yo, si no hubiera aceptado ese estupido trato no estaría así.

Se miraron por unos largos segundos y luego se abrazaron.

-Te prometo que te ayudare para que recuperes a Malfoy - Dijo separándose de su amiga.

Ante esto la joven no dijo nada. Y solo se limito a dirigir su vista hasta la gran ventada de la habitación de la joven admirando la luz de la luna.

OoOoOoO

Después de terminar de cenar. Harry y Ron conduciendo a Luna a la habitación que ocuparía. Estos traían las maletas de la rubia subiendo las escaleras al mismo tiempo.

-Esta es tu habitación - Dijo el pelirrojo abriendo la puerta y entrando seguido de Harry y Luna - Espero y te sientas cómoda - Dijo dejando las maletas de su novia en un rincón de la habitación al igual que el moreno.

-Solo de tener a mi lado me siento cómoda - Espeto la Revenclaw con amor llevando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo y conduciendo sus labios a los del chico.

Se besaron con pasión. El azabache giro su vista hacia otro lado incomodo por el momento. Después se separaron y se sonrieron.

-Quédate conmigo esta noche - Pidió muy atrevida la rubia susurrándole estas palabras al pelirrojo.

Ron sonreía como un bobo pero no pida caer en la tentación. Luego le contesto.

-No es el momento - Le dijo haciendo qué la ojiazul se desilusionara - Que descanses - Se despidió con un tierno beso en la frente. Y luego salio de ahí seguido de su amiga.

-Buenas noches, Luna - Se despidió el joven dejando a la rubia sola.

-Que descanses, Harry - Dijo esta suspirando y cerrando la puerta sintiéndose una estupida.

¿Cómo le pudo pedir tal cosa al pelirrojo? Pero es que no se pudo contener a los brazos del chico. Quería con todo su ser estar con el Gryffindor. Camino hasta el tocador de la habitación y se miro al espejo. Lo mas seguro era que el joven no quería tener nada aun con ella. No por que no la quisiera si no por que había notado que ella no estaba lista para dar un paso tan importante. Sonrió y luego entro al baño para colocarse su pijama y me terse a la cama.

OoOoOoOo

El niño que vivió se encontraba acomodando su lecho para poder dormir a gusto. Al terminar se quito sus gafas y las coloco en la mesita de noche. Y sin decir nada se metió bajos las sabanas y se acomodo. Al estar ya acomodado dirigió su vista hasta su amigo quien se encontraba acostado boca arriba y con sus brazos postrados detrás de su nuca sin camisa. Luego el moreno sonrió.

Ron no podía quitar de la cabeza las palabras de su novia. ¿Acaso queria…hacer el amor con el? No era ridículo. Ella no estaba lista y…el tampoco. Pero cuando escucho la voz seductora de la ojiazul sintió ganas de tirar sobre la cama y rasgarle la ropa para hacerla suya ahí mismo pero no podía. No quería que la joven se arrepintiera después por no pensar las cosas detenidamente.

-Yo que tu, estaría caminado hasta el cuarto de Luna, ahora mismo - Hablo Harry sonriendo con burla.

-La escuchaste - Contesto el pelirrojo.

-Si -. Contesto el moreno - Por eso te digo lo que deberías estar haciendo.

-Es que no lo se - Contesto aun con su vista clavada en su techo - Tu saber que yo no…he estado…nunca con una mujer.

-Si, lo se - Espeto el ojiverde - Esta es tu oportunidad.

Ron se inclino de su cama y se sentó mirando a su cuñado nervioso.

-Harry, no quiero cometer una locura - Dijo sin poder pensar.

-No lo harás - Alentó el chico de la cicatriz - Si ella te lo pidió es por que esta segura de lo que hace.

Se miraron por unos largos segundos y luego el pelirrojo volvió a tomar la misma postura de hace unos minutos. Se acostó de nuevo.

-No - Fue lo ultimo que dijo el ojiazul antes de pagar la luz.

Harry solo sonrió y se decidió a dormir. ¿Por qué su amigo era tan necio? Bueno el no dudo ni un segundo en decidirse en hacer el amor con la pelirroja pero creo que eran situaciones distintas y muy diferentes.

Luego de unos segundos mas sintió como el pelirrojo se levanto y se coloco sus sandalias y salio de la habitación con sigilo. El moreno sonrió y se quedo profundamente dormido.

**Continuara…**

_!Hola! Pues lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta el nuevo capi de la historia. !Uy! Las cosas se pusieron peor cuando hermione trato de hablar con Draco este simplemente la ignoro. ¿Ahora como seguirá esto? ¿Mal o Peor? ¿A dónde ira Ron? Es un misterio. Bueno pues la verdad les agradezco muchos sus comentarios que me inspiraron y me obligaron a actualizar mas rápido. Espero y en este capi me dejen mas comentario de los que me escribieron en el anterior. Ya se dieron cuenta que entre mas comentarios me dejen mas rápido actualizare. Me despido!_

**_Agradecimientos: _**

_La princesa de Dios, AngieShield, Fiioh, Diana MD, KeishaCullen, Holly90, Memoriesofkagome, Peque, Aby-Penita, Leyla, Silviota, ale masen, flor666 y Adrikari :_ Las AMO nenas, gracias por sus comentarios que me inspirar en actualizar mas seguido.


	20. Se me va la vida

Paso su mano izquierda por encima de la mesa de centro de la sala. El viaje había sido demasiado largo que los anteriores. No pudo dejar de pensar ni siquiera un instante en la castaña. Dirigió sus ojos grises a la gran chimenea de su mansión y pudo observar en la parte superior de esta una gran foto familiar donde se encontraba con sus padres. Su madre posaba sentada detrás de ella su padre y aun lado de pie el. Endureció su rostro al mirar a su padre siempre creyéndose superior a todos. Respiro profundamente y luego se giro para tomar camino hasta su habitación, ya mas tarde avisaría que estaba ahí.

Con paso lento y cauteloso se dirigió hacia las escaleras para llegar a su habitación. La mansión se encontraba desierta y sin rastro alguno de sus padres. El simple silencio le causaba un tremendo escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Para llegar hasta las escaleras tenia que pasar a fuerzas por el despacho de su padre, cosa que no quería. Sin ni siquiera dirigir la mirada a la puerta del vinculo paso por esta. Pero al poner el primer pie delante del cuadro de madera una voz que el conocía perfectamente lo hizo detenerse.

Rodó sus ojos exasperado y dirigió sus ojos a la habitación de su padre observando la puerta entre abierta. Lo dudo por unos segundos pero luego avanzo hasta esta y abrió la puerta completamente. Luego entro por completo. Se detuvo al estar frente al sillón que su padre utilizaba para descansar y beber un poco de vino.

-Buenas noches, padre - Saludo el rubio nombrando padre con desprecio.

Lucius se encontraba con su vista fija en las llamas de la chimenea. Al escuchar el saludo del Slytherin sonrió de lado y luego hablo.

-Hola, hijo - Contesto el platino mayor y luego se puso de pie. Se giro para ver a su único hijo mirándolo con desprecio - ¿Qué tal el colegio?

-Peor de lo que imagine - Espeto el ojigris con odio y dolor recordando a cierta castaña que odiaba con todo su ser.

Lucius solo sonrió y tomo camino hasta llegar a estar cerca de su hijo. Este no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Sabes, Draco, he estado pensando en tu iniciación…- Pero no pudo terminar.

-!Ya te dije que yo no me uniré a nada! - Grito con odio ¿Qué su padre no entendía?

-No me levantes la voz - Dijo el ojigris mayor con fría voz.

-¿Es que acaso no entiendes? - Le pregunto - Yo no quiero estar como tu esperando ordenes como un perro.

-!Muchacho insolente! - Esto hizo enojar a Lucius y postro su mano en el aire listo para golpear a Draco. Este ni se movió.

-!¿Me vas a pegar?! - Le pregunto muy seguro de si mismo - !Hazlo, no te detengas! - Desafió como el Malfoy que solía ser.

Este Lucius no lo pudo soportar ya que el rubio menor demostraba la misma seguridad que su madre y esto lo hacia rabiar de mas. Ninguno de los dos demostraba miedo ante el como antes. Ya no se hacían menos para que el hablara u ordenara algo. Ya no tenia autoridad sobre ninguno de los dos.

Respiro hondo y luego bajo su brazo. Draco no le quietaba la vista de encima ni tampoco el odio que sentía por ese ser que se decía llamar padre. No obstante, el rubio mayor se encontraba igual, sonrió de lado y luego hablo.

-Me sorprender, hijo - Decía mientras se giraba y se dirigía hasta su escritorio - Pero tu no mandas aquí, ahora retírate - Ordeno como siempre lo hacia.

El Slytherin lo maldijo por dentro y después salio del despacho de su padre azotando la puerta indicándole a su padre que estaba furioso.

_OoOoOoOoO_

La cabeza le explotaría de un momento a otro. !Odiaba a su padre! Lo odiaba con todo su ser y estaba seguro que nunca lo dejaría de maldecir y mucho menos odiar. Sin pensarlo tomo camino hasta la biblioteca para escribir una carta. Paso por en medio de la sala cuando la figura de una morena lo hizo detenerse y mirarla con odio.

Bellatrix Lestrange venia desde el sótano saltando y gritando como una niña chiquita. Al darse cuenta de que el rubio ya estaba en casa detuvo su juego y miro al chico sonriéndole.

-Hola, sobrinito - Dijo arrastrando las palabras y burlándose del ojgris.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Bella? - Pregunto Draco con asco.

-Visitando a la familia - Contesto con burla y acercándose hasta el platino. Este no le quitaba la vista de encima. La mortifaga rodeo al chico y luego de le coloco a espaldas susurrándole palabras en su oído - ¿Cómo esta tu amigo, Potter? - Le pregunto - ¿Aun dolido por la muerte de su querido Sirius?

-No lo se y no me importa - Le contesto con odio fijando su vista en la chimenea.

-Uy, que mal - Espeto la morocha. Luego le trono un beso en su oído. Después se alejo del ojigris - ¿Y como esta la familia de tu querida sangre sucia?

Esto Draco no lo esperaba y luego se giro para ver a la morena sonriéndole con maldad. ¿Qué le estaba queriendo decir?

-¿De que estas hablando? - Le pregunto con desprecio.

-Tu lo sabes mejor que yo - Le dijo lamiéndose sus labios.

-No se de que me hablas, ahora estas mas loca de lo que te recuerdo - Y sin decir mas paso por un lado de la mujer y salio de la sala para ir hasta la biblioteca.

Bella solo sonrió de lado y con paso lento se dirigió hasta el despacho de Lucius Malfoy.

_OoOoOoOo_

Draco Malfoy entro a la enorme biblioteca que poseía su mansión y con paso rápido llego hasta el pequeño escritorio situado enfrente de la enorme ventana. Abrió un cajón de este y saco una hoja en blanco y un bolígrafo color verde. Sin querer una figura que el conocía llamo su atención. Narcissa Malfoy se encontraba sentada en un sillón enfrente de la chimenea muy concentrada en su lectura de libro que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su hijo.

El rubio sonrió con ternura al ver como su madre se encontraba fuera de este mundo cuando en sus manos traía un libro. No obstante, la figura de cierta castaña ojimel se apodero de su mente. Por algo amaba tanto a la castaña, por que esta tenia muchas similitudes con su madre. A las dos le encantaba la lectura. Endureció su expresión y borro de su mente a la Gryffindor. Luego, con paso lento llego hasta su progenitora.

-Buenas noches, Madre - Saludo el platino haciendo que la rubia despegara sus ojos de la lectura y rápidamente buscara con la vista al ser que mas amaba en el mundo. Lo encontró un lado de ella sonriéndole como siempre.

-!Mi amor! - Expreso la ojiazul poniéndose de pie y abrazando a su hijo. Este le correspondía de igual manera - ¿Cómo estas? - Le pregunto separándose del y postrando sus manos en la cintura de su hijo.

-Bien - Le contesto - ¿Y usted?

-Alegre de tener aquí en casa - Le contesto abrazándolo de nuevo. No podía estar mas feliz - ¿Quieres cenar?

-N, gracias - Le contesto - ¿Qué hace Bella aquí? - Le pregunto de golpe cambiando drásticamente el rumbo de le conversación.

-Están de visita - Espeto con tristeza.

-¿Están? - Pregunto al saber la respuesta. Narcissa solo le mostró una mirada complaciente.

Ante esto el rubio se alejo de su madre y se postro en la gran ventada que poseía la enorme biblioteca. La rubia mayor se acerco hasta su hijo y lo tomo del hombro.

-Solo serán por un par de días - Le decía - Solo hasta que el ministerio deje de buscarlos.

-¿El también esta aquí? - Le pregunto Draco refiriéndose a Lord Voldemort.

-Esta en el sótano - Dijo Narcissa viendo como su hijo se giraba y la miraba con ternura.

-Bien - Espeto - Me voy a descansar - Decía besando la frente de su madre - Hasta mañana - Y sin decir mas tomo camino hasta la salida de la habitación dejando a su madre sola.

Esta solo observaba como su hijo cerraba la puerta tras de si y desaparecía de su vista. Suspiro y tomo asiento de nuevo en el lugar de antes. Volvió a retomar su lectura pero no pudo. Dejo su libro de lado y se puso a pensar. Su hijo mostraba que ya no era el mismo. Lo noto desde que postro sus ojos en el. Se dio cuenta por su mirada tan delicada que emanaba. Se extraño pero no quiso cuestionarlo en ese momento. Pero lo averiguaría mañana mismo. Esperaba que sus sospechas no fueran cierta.

&

Los apenas notables golpecitos en la puerta indicaban que alguien estaba tras de ella. Con pereza se puso de pie al pensar que a lo mejor era Ginny o Hermione que ocupaban algo. Con paso lento llego hasta la puerta y la abrió. Se sorprendió mucho al ver a un pelirrojo en el marco de la puerta con un brazo recargado y una mano en su cintura con una mirada sexy detallando a la rubia.

-Ron - Dijo la ojiazul aclarando su vista.

-¿Estabas dormida? - Le pregunto sonriéndole.

-No - Pero el Gryffindor se la malicio - Bueno, si, ¿Se te ofrece algo? - Le pregunto nerviosamente recordando las palabras que le dijo al joven antes de que el saliera de su habitación.

-¿Aun esta en pie? - Espeto enderezándose esperando una respuesta por parte de la Revenclaw.

Luna sonrió y sin esperar mas se abalanzo sobre el pelirrojo y lo beso. Este le correspondió de igual manera. Ron llevo sus manos a la cintura de la ojiazul y la pego a su cuerpo. Luego entro completamente en la habitación y con su pie cerro la puerta después le coloco el seguro de llave sin dejar de besar a su novia. Conducio a la rubia hasta la cama sin despegarse uno del otro. Llegaron a esta y el pelirrojo decidió romper el beso.

Clavo su mirar en los ojos azules de la Revenclaw para preguntarle si estaba segura de querer seguir con esto. Luna no podía contener la emoción de estar en los brazos de ser que mas amaba en el mundo. Al igual se encontraba el Gryffindor.

-Luna, ¿Estas segura de querer seguir con esto? - Le pregunto temiendo que la joven se arrepintiera de lo contrario.

Esta le sonrió con ternura y luego le dio un beso calido en los labios. Se separo de el y hablo.

-Estoy completamente segura - Le sonrió haciendo que el ojiazul continuara con su tarea.

Ron capturo los labios de su novia en un beso apasionado y feroz que hicieron que la rubia se sintiera mas deseada por el ojiazul. Esta llevo sus manos al cabello pelirrojo del joven al sentir como este dejaba de lado sus labios y conducía los suyos al cuello pálido de ella. El Gryffindor exploraba el cuerpo de su amada con desesperación y tranquilidad a la vez. No podía creer que dentro de unos minutos Luna seria la primera mujer en su vida y el de ella.

La rubia soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir como su novio rozo sus manos por accidente por sus senos. Este sonrió al oír el quejido de placer de su novia. Luego con maldad llevo su mano derecha hasta el final de la corta blusa de la Revenclaw, ya que esta vestía blusa y pantalón pijama, y con sigilo hundió esta por debajo de la tela y con paso lento fue recorriendo la hermosa piel de la ojiazul pasando por su abdomen, ombligo y finalmente llevo a capturar su seno izquierdo con su mano.

Luna abrió sus ojos y los coloco en los ojos de su novio. Este la miraba con deseo y sin esperarlo el pelirrojo alzo la blusa de la rubia dejando al descubierto sus senos. Luego se la saco y la tiro por algún lugar de la habitación. Después postro sus ojos en los pechos de la rubia y esta tenia su vista en otro lugar muerta de la vergüenza. Ron sonrió al ver el sonrojo de la ojiazul y luego llevo sus manos alas mejillas rosadas de esta.

-Eres hermosa - Expreso el Gryffindor haciendo que su novia lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

Luna sonrió y luego lo beso. Este abrazo a la joven por la cintura desnuda y la pego a su cuerpo dejando de lado los labios de la joven y conduciéndolos por el cuello para dar paso por el hombro desnudo de la muchacha. La rubia solo se dejaba hacer lo que quisiera el pelirrojo hacer con ella y su cuerpo que de ahora en adelante seria de el y solamente de el.

Ron no podía explicar a ciencia cierta lo que sentía en ese momento al experimentar cosas tan hermosas con la rubia. Luego sin prevenirlo, Luna introdujo una de sus manos en el pantalón pijama del ojiazul haciendo que este soltara un gemido sonoro de placer. Esta sonrió con maldad y luego acaricio el miembro erecto del pelirrojo que parecía estar a su máxima capacidad. Ron no podía controlar tanto placer que rápidamente te apodero de los labios de su novia besándolos con pasión y desesperación. Después llevo sus manos a los senos de la Revenclaw acariciándolos con delicadeza.

Entre caricia y caricia el Gryffindor fue recostando con cuidado a la rubia sobre la cama. Esta solo se dejaba hacer. Ya estando la joven completamente recostada, el pelirrojo se recostó encima de la ojiazul obviamente evitando poner todo su peso encima. Luego, con amor fue conduciendo su mano derecha por el cuerpo de la chica para llevar a su parte sur. Sentía que la reparación le falta al ir tocando esa piel blanca que amaba. Después sin saber como llego hasta el sexo de Luna e introdujo su mano tocándolo con delicadeza.

La rubia soltó un gemido al sentir los dedos del pelirrojo sobre su parte mas intima. Este la callo con un beso. Sin querer esperar mas el Gryffindor se deshizo rápidamente del molesto pantalón dejando ala joven solo con sus bragas. Luego el mismo se deshizo de los suyos con rapidez al mismo tiempo quitándose los boxers. Después con lentitud llevo sus manos a las bragas de la rubia y las fue bajando lentamente para alargar mas el placer que sentía al ver el cuerpo completamente desnudo de su novia.

No obstante, Luna sentía que de un momento a otro llegaría al orgasmo sin ni siquiera ser penetrada por el pelirrojo. Ron termino de hacer su tarea y luego se coloco encima de la joven separándole las piernas para empezar el exquisito juego de movidas . Ya estado en posición, el ojiazul penetro los ojos de la rubia y esta hacia lo mismo. Se miraron por unos largos segundo donde la duda se volvió a apoderar de ellos nuevamente.

-Aun puedes retractarte - Espeto Ron con un susurro acariciando el cabello de su novia.

-Claro que no - Dijo esta con sus manos recorriendo la espalda desnuda de su amado.

Ron capturo los labios de la Revenclaw entre los suyos haciendo que la joven se olvidara y no estuviera tan tensa como la sentía. Después de unos segundos besando a su novia sintió como esta se relajaba con sus besos y con cuidado la penetro. Luna al sentir el miembro de su novia dentro de ella se aferro a su espalda soltado un pequeño quejido de dolor. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de ella y dejo de besarla para mirar sus ojos.

-¿Te hice daño? - Le pregunto con preocupación.

-No, es natural sentir poco dolor al ser tu primera vez - Le explico para que el joven no se sintiera culpable de nada.

-Si quieres … - Pero la joven lo interrumpió capturando sus labios con pasión.

Este fue el factor para que el pelirrojo empezara con sus embestidas. Aun besándose, el muchacho empezaba con pequeñas penetraciones para que la joven se acostumbrara a su presencia. Después de unos minutos Luna quería sentir mas al joven y esta se empezó a mover sobre el miembro del ojiazul. Este sonrió y rápidamente empezó con embestidas mas rápidas y fuertes aumentado mas el placer de su novia.

Sentían que de un momento a otro el orgasmo los invadiría. Y no se equivocaron, después de unos minutos el orgasmo llego a ellos.

-!Ron…! - Grito la rubia al ser invadida por el orgasmo mas delicioso. Bueno decía al ser el primero.

El pelirrojo también llego con ella y después dejo de moverse dentro de ella. Se quedaron quieto unos minutos con sus cuerpos sudados y cansados. El joven encimas de la Revenclaw con su cabeza en el hueco del cuello y el hombro de su novia. Esta acaricia el pelo de su amado con amor. No obstante, el Gryffindor se separo de la rubia y se acostó un lado de esta. La abrazo y como acto final le deposito un calido beso en la frente.

-Te amo, Luna - Expreso Ron mirando el techo de la habitación.

-También, yo, te amo con todo mi ser - Finalizo la Revenclaw abrazada del cuerpo de ahora el primer y ultimo hombre en su vida.

&

El día había sido agotador para todas la familias ya que hoy en la noche celebraban la noche buena en todo el mundo. Todo el mundo andaba de arriba para bajo detallando los últimos preparativos para esperar la navidad deseado por muchos niños y odiadas por los adultos.

En la madriguera tanto Molly, Ginny, Hermione y Luna se encontraban detallando los últimos arreglos para la cena de esta noche. Harry, Ron y los gemelos solo platicando de todo lo que para ellos era su mundo: El Quiddicth.

-Así que competirán contra Slytherin para ir al mundial - Expreso Fred mirando a los chicos.

-Si, solo esperamos ganar - Dijo el azabache observando como su novia y amiga platicaban entre si y soltaban pequeñas carcajadas.

-Claro que ganaran, Slytherin no es tan fuerte - Espeto George tratándole de quitar a Ron unas galletas de su plato ya que este te apodero de todas y no dejo para nadie mas.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro - Decía el pelirrojo menor mordiendo todas las galletas para que su hermano no le quietara ninguna. Este solo lo maldecía - Estos últimos años que ustedes no han estado el equipo de Slytherin a definido una muy buena defensa y sobre todo el Capitán - Finalizo el ojiazul terminándose el resto de las galletas.

-Bueno, solo les deseamos muy buena suerte para que ganes ya que ir al mundial y ser el campeón es ganar el respeto de todo el mundo - Dijo Fred.

Ante esto Harry solo sonrió y luego se enfoco en una cosa en especial; Lord Voldemort.

Después de unos segundos la madre de los pelirrojos llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

-Bien, ahora suban a arreglarse para cenar - Finalizo viendo como todos acataban las ordenes de la señora mayor y subían las escaleras para arreglarse.

&

-Adelante - Espeto un rubio sentado en una mesa de noche que posea en su cuarto. La verdad había pasada muy mal la noche en su mansión. No pudo pegar el ojo todo la noche por estar pensando en la maldita sangre sucia que lo estaba volviendo mas loco de lo normal. No tenia ánimos de presentarse en el comedor para aguantar a la insolente de Greengrass y de paso a su estupida Familia. Luego de paso aguantar las indirectas de Bellatrix y mucho menos a los perros falderos del Señor tenebroso. Que por supuesto estaría presente en la cena.

-Disculpe, joven Malfoy - Hablo una elfina domestica con su cabeza dentro de la habitación del rubio pero con su cuerpo afuera.

-Dime - Ordeno Draco poniéndose de pie y caminado hasta su guardarropa.

-El señor me mando a aviarle que solo falta usted para empezar la cena ¿Qué le digo?

-Dígale que bajo en unos minutos - Y sin decir mas la elfina salio de ahí dejando al ojigris solo.

El Slytherin al saberse completamente solo abrió su armario y observo las finas prendas que adornaban su guardarropas. Nada de eso le importaba, nada costoso, nada de calidad, absolutamente nada. El no era de esas personas que le importaba la clase social. No desde que conoció a la castaña. Esta le enseño que la sangre era la de menos pero así lo habían educado. Quiera o no era uno de ellos para siempre. Con la Gryffindor aprendió que lo mas importante no es dinero si no el amor del ser que querías con todas tus fuerzas. Era aferrarse a la vida sin darle la posibilidad de escapatoria alguna. Con ella vivió los momento mas felices de su vida. Con ella aprendió lo que era amar y ser amado. Con ella…o sin ella. Rozo con sus dedos la fina tela de pantalón y endureció su rostro al darse cuenta en lo que era realmente. Sin querer toco el bolsillo del pantalón y se dio cuenta que algo había dentro. Adentro su mano a esta y toco algo de metal, lo tomo completamente sobre su mano y lo saco al comprobar que era una cadena de oro.

Observo el objeto sintiendo como la respiración se le iba de un momento a otro al recordar que días atrás la había comprado junto con el vestido que le obsequio a la ojimel pero decidió guardarla para dársela el día de navidad. En los días que dizque iban a pasar juntos. Con odio y rabia aventó la cadena con fuerza impactándola en el enorme espejo que poseía de cuerpo completo en un rincón de su alcoba. Al ver como el vidrio se hacía añicos se acerco hasta este y observo su rostro distorsionada entre los pedazos de metal en sus pies. Luego busco con la mirada el objeto y lo encontró entre los pedazos de vidrio.

Se miro por ultima vez en los pequeños vidrios y con paso elegante se dirigió hasta la puerta de su baño. La abrió y entro por esta. Después con furia se deshizo de sus ropas y abrió el grifo del agua y se coloco bajo esta. Sintió como una carga eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza al sentir el agua congelada por su piel. Fuera verano o invierno siempre acostumbraba a ducharse con agua extremadamente helada; Ordenes de su padre. Decía que esto hacia mas fuerte a las personas y mas a las de su clases. Mentira. Con una furia, odio y enojo que no podía controlar impacto su puño cerrado en la fina loseta de su baño quebrándola por la mitad al momento. Se quedo quieto unos segundos al ver correr la sangre que brotaba de sus nudillos por el agua. No le dolía en lo mas mínimo. El dolor mas grande estaba en su corazón y lamentablemente este no se podía curar con sagas ni medicina.

Después de unos minutos mas bajo el agua decidió cerrar el grifo y salir de ahí. Se enredo una toalla en su cadera y con otra se iba secando su cabello tomando camino hasta su guarda ropa. Paso por un lado del espejo hecho añicos pero no le presto la mas mínima atención. Saco de su guardarropa una traje completo color negro y una camisa blanca. Después las tomo y se dirigió hasta su cama. La coloco con sumo cuidado de no arrugarlas y luego tomo asiento. No obstante, se deshizo de su toalla en su cintura y se coloco sus boxers. Luego siguió con su pantalón color negro, se lo abrocho y luego se lo observo al notar que no había ninguna arruga o mancha. Observo su saco negro pero decidió adjuntarlo hasta que bajara a cenar. Sin querer sintió un leve ardor en su pecho y observo la zona afectada. No se pudo maldecir mas al notar las uñas marcadas de la castaña sobre su piel que apenas estas cicatrizando. Días antes de enterarse de que la muy zorra solo jugo con el. Ellos habían hecho el amor como casi era de costumbre. Pero esta vez fue con mas pasión y ardor ya que la joven no podía contener las ganas de estar con el.

Sonrió al recordar como esta le pedía a casi diario disculpas por las marcas en su pecho. Luego endureció su expresión al recordar las palabras de la leona la noche del baile. Por fin le iba a confesar que la amaba como un estupido y por ella seria capaz de cualquier cosa e incluso luchar contra su padre por ella. Pero no. Todo tenia que ser a su manera. Luego con rabia se coloco su camisa blanca en ese momento se oyen unos golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante - El rubio cedió el paso a la persona o personas que estaban detrás de la puerta. Pensó que a lo mejor podía ser su madre.

Con sigilo la puerta fue abierta dejando ver a una pareja de tórtolos venirse directo hasta el Slytherin. Este sonrió al reconocer a Pansy y Blaise. Esto ya estaba frente a su amigo.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estas? - Pregunto la morena al ser abrazada por el ojiverde por la espalda.

-Bien ¿Y ustedes? - Pregunto Draco mirándose en el espejo de su tocador.

-Bien - Expreso Blaise - ¿Qué paso aquí? - Pregunto al espiar el cuarto del rubio y darse cuenta de los pequeños vidrios tiraros en el piso.

-Nada importante - Espeto con frialdad el chico - ¿Ya están todos en el comedor?

-Si, solo faltas tu - Contesto Pansy al divisar un pequeño objeto entre los pedazos de metal - Hasta Astoria y su familia ya están aquí y eso que siempre llegan tarde para hacerse los importantes - Bufo la Slytherin observando a su amigo.

Este se alejo del espejo y se conducio hasta su cama. Con elegancia tomo su saco y se lo coloco. Luego se dirigió de nuevo al tocador y tomo su frasco de perfume y se roció poco encima de su saco. Luego sin decir nada mas tomo camino hasta la salida de su habitación seguido de sus amigos.

&

-¿Cuánto tiempo mas tardara papa? - Pregunto Ginny molesta al no empezar a cenar ya que su madre le ordeno no tocar nada hasta que su padre llegara de trabajar.

-No lo se - Contesto Molly - Dijo que traería invitados.

-¿A quien se le ocurre trabajar en noche buena, eh? - Pregunto George con un codo recargado en la mesa y su mano en una mejilla.

-Pues a papa - Expreso Ron tomando de la mano de su novia y ahora su mujer.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en medio de Harry y Ron estos con sus respectivas parejas. No pudo dormir ni un segundo en la noche. No pudo dejar de pensar en los desprecio del hombre que amaba. Y la verdad no se lo reprochaba por que si hubiera sido alreves creo que ella hubiese reaccionado de igual manera o peor. Solo que no podía evitar tristeza al saber que el joven volvería a odiarla igual o peor. Cerro sus ojos al recordar como Draco se besaba apasionadamente con la estupida de Astoria que de seguro horita se encontraba en la mansión del Slytherin e incluso en su habitación, en su cama, en su…Pero todo esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de un señor pelirrojo.

-!Ya llegue familia! - Grito Arthur Weasley colacando su abrigo y su sombrero en el perchero de la casa. Y luego entro al comedor.

-!vaya! - Exclamo la menor de los Weasley - Hasta que te dignas a llegar, nos morimos de hambre.

-Siento el retraso, fue nuestras culpa - Espeto Remus Lupin de la mano de su esposa Nymphadora Tonks.

-!Remus, Nymphadora! - Exclamo la señora Weasley poniéndose de pie y caminado hasta sus invitados - ¿Cómo están? - Saludo - Pero tomen asiento están en su casa.

-Muchas Gracias, Molly - Espeto Tonks. Ella y su marido ocuparon un lugar mas de la mesa - Harry, Hermione - Expreso la mujer mirando a esta ultima.

-Hola - Saludo la castaña apenada.

-Harry ¿Cómo estas? - Pregunto Lupin mirando al azabache.

-Bien, gracias - Contesto el niño que vivió sonriendo.

-¿Ahora si podemos empezar? - Pregunto Ron desesperado por comer algo.

-Tranquilízate - Espeto Luna burlándose de su novio.

-!Que empiece la diversión! - Finalizo Arthur observando como sus hijos se dejaban ir contra la comida como si no hubiesen comido en años.

La única que no se movió de su lugar fue obviamente la ojimel. No podía borrar de sus pensamientos a cierto rubio ojigris que la estaba matando por dentro.

&

-!Draco, mi amor! - Grito una rubia ojos azules zafiro prendándose del cuello del Slytherin. Este rodó sus ojos aborrecido y con una sonrisa forzada le contesto a la chiquilla.

-Hola, Astoria - Espeto el rubio alejando los brazos de la muchacha de su cuello - ¿Pasamos a comedor? - Pregunto al momento ya que la Slytherin lo había interceptado en el pasillo.

Blaise y Pansy se miraron entre si y luego siguieron la pareja de rubios que entraban al comedor. Ya estando adentro los aludidos se dieron anotar.

-Buenas noches - Saludo Draco Malfoy con la típica elegancia que lo caracterizaba.

En el comedor se encontraba ya en la mesa los padres de Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Astoria, Grabbe y Goyle. Entonces el rubio sintió ganas de vomitar al ver que Bellatrix, Fernir y el estupido de Voldemort estaban muy campantes en el centro de la mesa. Hasta su padre se había quitado de la silla principal para dársela a ese mal nacido.

-Bienvenido sean todos, mis futuros aliados - Saludo Tom Riddle haciendo una reverencia ante los jóvenes en forma de burla.

Draco no dijo nada al igual que el resto y tomaron camino hasta llegar a su lugar. Despues tomaron asiento y se mantuvieron en silencio. El resto también tomo asiento ya que se encontraban de pie para recibir sus hijos.

-Ahora que empiece la cena - Ordeno Tom creyéndose el dueño de la mansión que dentro de poco seria de Draco.

Y sin decir o emitir algo mas los presentes empezaron a cenar en silencio como se debía ante el señor tenebroso. Solo hablarían si el se los ordenaba. Todos esperando ordenes como unos perros. Después de unos largos minutos Lord decidió hablar.

-Y dime querido Draco - Este clavo su vista fría en los ojos de "su" señor -¿Cómo esta el colegio?

El rubio estaba dispuesto a no contestarle pero se cruzo con la vista de su madre quien le suplicaba que no cometiera una locura. Se maldijo al amar tanto a ese ser. Suspiro y luego hablo.

-Muy aburrido, ya no aguanto las ganas de salir de esa maldita prisión y no saber nada de su maldito director - Espeto con odio fingiendo ante el señor tenebroso.

-Creo que estamos igual, tu y yo somos iguales, Draco y eso me agrada - Dijo este - Por eso tengo un trabajo para ti.

Esto hizo que su madre se pusiera alerta ante las palabras de su señor.

-Pero señor - Intercedió la madre de Draco - Mi hijo todavía no es uno de los nuestros.

-Pero lo será ¿No es así Lucius? - Le pregunto al rubio mayor. Este no despegaba la vista de su hijo. Este lo desafiaba con todo el valor que tenia.

-Claro que si mi Lord - Espeto el ojigris.

-¿Qué dices, Draco? - Pregunto Tom postrando sus ojos en los del rubio.

Draco no sabia que hacer. Si decía que no estaba condenando a su madre y a su padre también. Pero si decía que si nunca se lo perdonaría. Desvió su vista de la de Tom y la clavo en la mesa. Estaba entre la espada ay la pared. !No quería entregar su vida a un ser que no era digno de ella! Pansy tomo la mano de Draco entre la suya y este fijo su vista en ella. Esta le suplicaba que contestara. Luego el rubio volvió a postrar su vista en Voldemort y luego en su padre. Este le ordenaba con la mirada que contestara de una maldita vez.

Y sin decir nada mas se puso de pie y salio del comedor dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos por dejar al señor con la palabra en la boca.

Tom solo siguió con la vista al ojigris y sonrió por lo valiente que se creía ser.

-Mi señor…estoy muy apenado por la actitud de…- Pero fue interrumpido por la voz del Lord.

-No te preocupes mi querido Lucius - Espeto este con seguridad - Se que tu hijo no me defraudara - Finalizo dirigiéndole una mirada coqueta ala madre de Draco.

Esta solo se sonrojo por los atrevidos coqueteos de su señor que ya venia haciendo desde que puso el primer pie en su mansión.

&

-Estuvo muy rica la cena, Molly - Expreso Nymphadora ayudando a la pelirroja mayor a levantar la mesa.

-Oh, gracias - Dijo esta dándole unos platos a su hija menor.

Ginny recogía los platos y luego los llevaba hasta la cocina mientras Hermione los lavaba y Luna los secaba antes de acomodarlos.

-Gracias a dios, son los últimos - Expreso la ojiazul recargando su espalda en el enorme refrigerador de la cocina.

-No se de que te quejas, Ginny - Espeto la rubia acomodando unos vasos en la lacena - Si es divertido hacer todo esto.

-Si, tu dices eso por que tu padre es rico y tienes sirvientes que te ayuden - Dijo la pelirroja mirando a la rubia. Ante esto la ojiazul sonrió.

Luego de unos segundos terminaron su deber y se dirigieron hasta la sala donde los demás platicaban de sabe quien que cosas. En todo el rato que estuvieron lavando los platos la castaña no había abierto la boca para nada. Esto había sido notado por Ginny y Luna.

-¿Aun piensas en el, verdad? - Pregunto de golpe la ojiazul haciendo que la castaña saliera de sus pensamientos y fijara su vista en ambas.

-Es inevitable - Expreso al borde de las lagrimas.

-Solo intenta olvídalo por esta noche, solo por esta noche ¿Si? - Pregunto Ginny abrazando a la ojimel.

Hermione solo sonrió y acepto el abrazo de su mejor amiga. Al momento se les unió la rubia.

_OoOoOoOo_

-Harry, necesitamos hablar contigo ¿Podemos? - Pregunto muy serio al padre de Ginny.

-Claro, usted dirá - Espeto el azabache preocupado al ver la expresión de Arthur junto con Lupin.

-Bueno…yo me voy - Expreso Ron al entender que no tenia nada que hacer ahí.

-No, esto también te incumbe a ti, hijo - Expreso Arthur al ver como su hijo estaba dispuesto a salir de la sala.

-Pero este no es un lugar seguro para hablar ¿ Por que no vamos al granadero? - Pregunto Remus poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la sala.

Tanto Arthur, Harry y Ron siguieron al hombre lobo hasta el sitio. Ya estando ahí el padre de los Weasley decidió hablar.

-Lo que les diremos es lago muy serio y queremos que nos ayuden - Decía el mayor de los pelirrojos tomando asiento en un lugar de la habitación.

-¿Ayuda? - Pregunto el ojiverde - ¿Para que?

-Bien - Expreso Lupin - El ministerio tiene sospechas que Draco Malfoy es un mortifago. Pero no estamos seguros de ello ya que a su padre no se le ha comprobado nada hasta ahora.

-¿Malfoy? - Pregunto extrañado el pelirrojo.

-Así es - Espeto su padre - Por eso ocupamos tu ayuda, la de Harry y Hermione.

-No - Soltó de golpe Harry - Hermione no puede saber esto.

-¿Por que no? - Pregunto Arthur extrañado - Si ella es su amiga y con respeto es mas lista que ustedes dos juntos.

-Si, lo sabemos - Dijo Ron - Pero ella no se debe enterar de lo de Malfoy…por…razones personales.

-Bien, como quieran - Espeto Remus - ¿Contamos con su ayuda?

-Claro que si - Contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, lo que ocupamos es que se conviertan en la sombra de Draco día y noche, cada hora, cada minutos, cada instante si es necesario - Decía el hombre lobo sin despegar sus ojos de los jóvenes - No deben dejar que Draco se mueva sin llevarlos con el ¿Entendido?

-Si, claro, pero ¿Qué busca en el colegio? - Pregunto Harry.

-Eso es lo ustedes averiguaran - Dijo Arthur - Dentro de Hogwarts ahí algo que le interesa a Voldemort y sobre todo a el.

-¿Cómo que? - Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-No tenemos idea - Finalizo Lupin viendo como Harry y Ron se miraban entre si y luego fijaban su vista al suelo.

-Cambiando de tema - Espeto Arthur - Los padres de Hermione fueron atacados hace tres noches.

-¿Qué? - Fue la única pregunta que salio de las bocas de los jóvenes.

-Pero no se preocupen ellos están bien - Hablo Lupin - Solo que los padres de Hermione no quieren que su hija se entere por que afortunadamente no llego a mayores.

-¿Saben quien fue? - Pregunto Ron sabiendo la respuesta.

-Mortifagos - Contesto el padre de este.

-¿En el mundo muggle? - Pregunto Harry sorprendido.

-Aun no sabemos como logran cruzar sin ser interceptados por el ministerio - Espeto el hombre loco - Solo sabemos que se han vuelto mas fuerte de lo teníamos.

El azabache y el pelirrojo no tenían ni idea de lo que pasarían al lado del rubio en sus próximos días en Hogwarts.

&

Sentía la garganta seca por todo los problemas que traía en su cabeza. Deseaba la muerte y la quería !ya!. Entro a la sala de su mansión y rápidamente se dirigió al pequeño bar que poseía esta. Llego hasta esta y tomo la primera botella de vino que tuvo a su alcance. Sin ni siquiera pensar en las consecuencias vació el frasco de un solo sorbo, este ya estaba a la mitad, al terminar clavo su vista en el espejo que adornaba la pequeña cantina y sin meditarlo aventó la botella impactándola contra el espejo haciendo que este se hiciera añicos al momento.

En ese momento hacían acto de presencia Pansy, Blaise y Narcissa. Esta ultima se asusto de mas al ver el estado de su hijo y el objeto hecho pedazos. Se acerco hasta el rubio y este se encontraba espalda a los presentes.

-Hijo ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó la rubia tomando de los hombros a su primogénito.

-Si, quiero esta solo - Espeto con fría voz helando a su madre y a sus amigos.

La morena estaba que no cabía del coraje y la rabia al ver a su mejor amigo en ese estado. Primero su padre después la sangre sucia y de nuevo su padre. Le dolía en el alma ver como su hermano se estaba consumiendo del dolor y la angustia al no saber que hacer. Sabia que Draco no era un débil pero también sabia que temía por las vidas de los seres que mas amaba.

En ese momento una elfina entraba por la puerta. Se detuvo al ver a todos ahí y luego hablo.

-Disculpe la intromisión señora y joven Malfoy - Espetaba la elfa nerviosa al poder ser regañada - Pero el Señor solicita la presencia del joven en su despacho ahora.

-Dígale al señor que mi hijo no esta en condición de anunciarse - Dijo la madre del rubio viendo a la elfina.

-No - Contesto el Slytherin ya mas relajado - Dígale que en unos minutos voy - Dijo respirando hondamente.

-Con permiso - Finalizo la elfa dejando a todos solos.

-Draco - Llamo Pansy - No tienes que hacer esto.

-!Si no soy yo ¿Dime quien?! - Grito el rubio harto y cansado de oír lo que tenia que hacer.

Ante esto la ojiazul se quedo callada y fue abrazada por su novio. El ojigris se giro y miro con odio a todos los presentes incluyendo a su madre. Tardo en tomar una decisión pero ahora estaba listo para enfrentar a su padre y decirle sus ideas. Sin decir nada salio de ahí directo al despacho de su padre.

Narcissa soltó unas cuantas lagrimas al ver como su hijo se estaba consumiendo del dolor. Pansy se soltó del agarre de su novio t llego hasta la rubia menor y acto seguido la abrazo para que llorar en su hombro al igual que ella lo estaba empezando a hacer. Blaise al ver pasar a su mejor amigo por un lado de el no tuvo el valor para detenerlo por que sabia que su hermano arreglaría las cosas. Fueran buenas o malas.

_OoOoOoOooO_

Draco estaba apunto de abrir la puerta para entrar cuando esta fue abierta primero por alguien mas. Se quedo quieto al ver a su tía y el ser que mas odiaba en todo el mundo aparte de Granger. No por que le haya hecho algo a el, sino a su propia hermana ya que esta se acostaba con su padre en el mismo techo que su madre.

Bella se quedo quieta al ver a su sobrino mirándola con frialdad. Le sonrió con burla típica de ella.

-Adelante, Draco - Ordeno Lucius al ver de reojo la figura del rubio.

Bellatrix abrió el paso para dejar entrar a su sobrino. Este con odio entro al despacho sin ni siquiera mirar a la morena. La mujer al ver pasar al ojigris le trono un beso y con burla salio de ahí dejando a padre e hijo solos.

Ya estando completamente solo el rubio mayor decidió ir al grano y con furia le reclamo al Slytherin.

-!¿Se puede saber por que te dignaste a dejar al señor tenebroso con la palabra en los labios?! - Pregunto con enojo el padre del chico. Este solo se mantenía en silencio sin quitar la vista de los ojos de su señor - !Te hice una pregunta!

-!Por que se me dio la gana! - Contesto con furia el platino.

-!Tu no vas a hacer lo que se te de la gana sino lo que yo te ordene! - Espeto Lucius saliendo de su escritorio y tomando camino hasta llegar a su hijo -!Y como soy tu padre te tendrás que unir a nosotros quiera o no! - Dijo tomando al rubio menor por el cuello de su saco.

Esto Draco no lo pudo soportar mas y con valentía y furia tomo de igual manera a su progenitor.

-!Ya te dije mil veces que yo no me uniré a nada! - Grito harto - !Ya no obedeceré tus ordenes, jamás! - Finalizo empujando a su padre haciendo que este lo soltara.

-Esta bien - Espeto Lucius mas tranquilo al ver como su hijo estaba dispuesto a dejarlo con las palabras en la boca. Este se detuvo sorprendido por las palabras de su padre.

-¿Qué dijiste? - Pregunto con asombro girándose y encarando al rubio mayor.

-Que esta bien yo no te puedo obligar a nada por que ya eres un adulto - Decía acomodándose su túnica arrogada debido al agarre de su hijo - Bien, haz lo que quieras.

-Gracias - Fue lo único que pudo expresar el platino menor sin encontrar mas palabras. Se giro par salir de ahí pero las palabras de su padre lo hicieron detenerse en seco y con miedo.

-Solo te advierto que te vayas olvidando de Granger - Lucius sonrió de lado al ver como su hijo se detenía en seco y se giraba rápidamente para enfrentarlo. Si por las buenas no cedía a sus ordenas entonces tendría que usar sus artimañas para obligarlo a las malas.

-¿Granger? - Pregunto con asco - ¿Qué tiene que ver Granger en todo esto? - Pregunto con temor al pensar que su padre sabia su verdad.

-NO me tomes como un estupido Draco - Espetaba con odio clavando su vista en los ojos grises de su primogénito - Me decepcionas y me das asco, ¿Cómo te pudiste "enamorar" de una bastarda, hija de padres muggles y para colmo la mejor amiga de Potter?

-Eso no es cierto - Decía el rubio cubriendo su amor con la castaña - ¿Quién te contó esa vil mentir?

-Eso no te incumbe - Espeto Lucius - Así que ya lo sabes.

-Esta loco ¿Yo? ¿Enamorado de Granger? - Dijo el Slytherin soltando unas frías carcajadas - De verdad que me sorprendes hasta donde puedes llegar con tal de manipularme pero ¿te digo algo? no lo lograras - Finalizo dispuesto a dejar a su padre solo.

-Entonces no te importara que me deshaga de ella ahora mismo ¿O si? - Pregunto al ver como su hijo se detenía en el marco de la puerta con su mano sobre la perilla - Decide; ¿Tu iniciación o la vida de Granger?

!Maldita sea! Se gritaba el rubio interiormente. Aun que odiaba con todo su alma, si es que tenia alma, a la castaña no permitiría que nadie !nadie! La dañara y si tenia que dar su vida por ella o su propia iniciación no lo dudaría ni un segundo. Cerro la puerta y con sigilo se giro para encara a su padre sonriéndole con maldad.

-Cuando quieres empezamos la iniciación - Finalizo Draco Malfoy aceptando enfrente de su padre el amor tan grande que sentía por Hermione Granger.

**Continuara….**

!_Hola! Ya volvi. Perdón por la enorme tardanza pero este que había quedado sin Internet y pues ya sabrán. Pues como leyeron Ron&Luna tuvieron su noche romántica por que se me hace justo ay que Draco&Hermione y Harry&Ginny ya habían tenido la suya. Pues también supimos por que Draco acepto ser mortifago y espero y la idea les agrade. Y sobre las sospechas que el ministerio tiene sobre Draco. De ahora en adelante la historia tomara un giro mas emocionante y divertido al saber que Harry y Ron no se despegaran de Draco para nada. Bueno muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero y el capi les haya gustado por que la verdad a mi me encanto! Me despido!_

**Agradecimientos:**

_Adrikari, flor666, Fiioh!, ale masen, Holly90, Leyla, Peque, AngieShields, Aby-Penita, Crysthy Granger y Diana MD:_ Hola! Lo se, se que hice esperar mucho pero no tenia Internet pero aquí esta el capi y esperoy les haya gustado. Espero actualizar mas rapido pero bueno, eso depende de ustedes y sus comentarios! LAS AMO!


	21. Sobrevivire por ella

Observaba las calles de Londres muggle a través del vidrio del taxi. Sus padres no se acordaron de ir a recibirla de seguro por el trabajo. No quería esperar mas para poder regresar a su casa, ni Harry, Ron o Ginny pudieron convencerla para que se quedara un par de días en la madriguera. No quería estar ni un segundo mas en el mundo muggle por que tan solo el hecho de recordar que estaba en el hacia que su mente te acordara de Draco Malfoy. Al momento que el taxi se acercaba a su casa esta iba reconociendo las calles y lugares que doraba de niña. El gran parque central de su colonia, algunos puestos donde solía comprar comida chatarra con sus amigas, entre otras cosas. Fijo su vista en el camino y comprobó que ya estaban encima de su domicilio.

-Llegamos señorita - Anuncio el conductor del vehiculo apagando el motor - ¿La ayudo con su equipaje? - Pregunto como todo un caballero.

-Por favor - Contesto la castaña abriendo la puerta del coche y saliendo por esta.

Ya estado fue camino hasta su casa mientras sacaba de su bolsa la copia de las llaves. Ya que las encontró introdujo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y la abrió. Después giro la perilla abriendo la puerta completamente pero sin entrar.

-Aquí esta su equipaje - Espeto el señor dejando las maletas de la ojimel en la entrada.

-Gracias, aquí esta lo que le debo - Dijo Hermione entregándole el dinero al señor.

-Muchas gracias señorita - Se despidió el taxista tomando camino hasta su coche y poniéndolo en marcha.

La castaña empezó a acarrear su equipaje y se maldijo al llevar tantas cosas al colegio. Ya que termino cerro la puerta de su casa y le puso el seguro por seguridad por que no sabe que loco puede abrir esa puerta. Con cansancio se dirigió hasta la cocina directo al refrigerado para poder beber un poco de agua. Abrió la nevera y observo que esta estaba completamente vacía de seguro su madre no tenia tiempo ni de ir al supermercado. Sonrió y luego saco la jarra de agua y se dirigió hasta la barra de la cocina y tomo un vaso. Se sirvió el liquido cristalino y con rapidez lo bebió todo de un sorbo. Después guardo todo lo que uso y se dirigió hasta la sal. Vacía. Tomo camino hasta las escalera y con voz alta grito.

-!Papa, Mama! - Grito con la esperanza de que sus padres estuvieran descansando en su habitación pero nada.

Suspiro y decidió ir hasta su habitación y acomodar un poco de sus cosas. No acomodaría todo ya que dentro de unos días estaría de regreso en el colegio. Pero antes con un poco de magia, que ya podía usa como era mayor de edad, transporto sus maletas a su habitación para evitar el cansancio que seria lleva y regresar por cada una de ella. Con paso lento subió cada uno de los escalones de su casa y llego hasta su habitación.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y entro por esta. Ya estando dentro dedico unos segundos a detallar su habitación. Esta estaba tal y como la había dejando al entrar a Hogwarts. Sonrió al saber que sus padres no entraban para nada ahí si ella no estaba en casa.

Tomo camino hasta su cama y miro que su equipaje estaba un lado de esta. Con pesar tomo una de sus maletas y la coloco sobre la cama. Después recorrió el cerrojo del objeto y empezó a sacar sus cosas y acomodarlas. Se respiraba una paz y tranquilidad en su casa que cualquiera que estuviera de visita se asustaría al oír tremendo silencio en esta. Al terminar la primera maleta siguió con las otras dos. Después de una hora por fin acabo con su deber y con alivio se dejo caer de espaldas sobre su cómoda cama.

-Por fin - Exclamo la ojimel con su vista fija en el techo. Después de unos segundos sintió como sus tripas le pedía a gritos algo de comida - Creo que es hora de la cena - Dijo mientras inclinaba de la cama y se ponía de pie.

Pero antes de salir de su habitación tomo la ultima maleta que estaba sobre su cama y la cerro pero antes oyó como un objeto caía al piso haciendo un sonoro ruido. Hermione se extraño y busco con su vista el objeto. Lo encontró en su pie izquierdo y con sigilo se inclino y lo como con su mano. Luego lo observo detalladamente y pudo darse cuenta que era el anillo que Draco le había regalado en su cumpleaños. Pensó que lo había perdido debido al coraje que sentía hacia si misma la noche que el rubio descubrió todo la verdad.

Sin quererlo unas lagrimas silenciosas se escarparon de sus ojos miel. Lloro en silencio al recordar las feas palabras que el Slytherin le había dicho ese noche. No quería estar un día mas sin el rubio pero no podía hacer nada. Este la evitaba a toda costa. Recordó la escena en el pasillo y la del tren. Las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos. Y su furia se hizo presente al recordar como Draco besaba a la estupida de Astoria. Luego se coloco el anillo en su dedo anular de su mano izquierda y se lo observo.

-Deja de llorar Hermione - se decía a si misma - Cuando regreses al colegio podrás hablar con el, no te deprimas - Se animaba limpiándose las lagrimas de sus mejillas.

Después oyó el timbre de su casa. Salio de su habitación y se condujo escalera a bajo aun limpiándose sus lagrimas. Al llegar a la puerta tomo la perilla y la giro abriéndola al momento.

-¿Draco? - Pregunto sorprendida por el impacto.

-Ahm…no - Contesto un joven de cabello castaño y de ojos grises con una parecido sorprendente a Draco Malfoy.

-Lo siento - Exclamo Hermione al no poder creer lo que sus ojos miraba - ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Primero que nada mucho gusto soy Jack - Se presento el joven extendiendo su mano para que la ojimel la aceptara. Esta la acepto - Soy su vecino nuevo.

-Hermione Granger - Contesto la Gryffindor rompiendo el saludo.

-Perdón por la molestia pero es que me quede sin agua y pues…-Pero no puedo terminar ya que la joven lo interrumpió.

-No te preocupes ahora te traigo un poco - Espeto la ojimel dándose la vuelta para ir a la cocina. Después de unos minutos Hermione regreso a la puerta y en sus manos traía una jarra con agua - Toma.

-Muchas gracias - Espeto el castaño aceptando la jarra - Si puedo al rato te devuelvo la jarra.

-No te preocupes - Contesto - Si quieres tráela hasta mañana por mi ni hay problema.

-Bien con permiso - Finalizo el joven dándose la vuelta para ir a su hogar pero el grito de la joven lo hizo detenerse y girarse para verla.

-Disculpa - Hablo la castaña apenada al ver como el ojigris le clavaba su vista - ¿De casualidad no te apellidas Malfoy?

-No, Benson - Dijo el joven extrañado por la pregunta de la Gryffindor - ¿Por?

-Ah, por nada importante es que te pareces a…un amigo de mi colegio que se apellida así - Dijo excusándose para no parecer un tonta delante del vecino nuevo.

-Claro - Dijo este saliendo directo hasta su casa.

Hermione al ver como el chico entro a su hogar cerro la puerta y luego se recargo en ella aun sorprendida por el tremendo parecido de ese chico con el rubio. Sonrió y luego tomo camino hasta la cocina para probar bocado ya que sus tripas estaban muy renegonas.

&

-Creo que no fue buena idea acompañarte - Dijo Ginny de la mano de su novio presentes en la casa de Cho Chang.

-Claro que si - Contesto este abrazando a la pelirroja por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo - Que sepa de una ves que tu y yo estamos juntos y que tu quieres a ese bebe.

La ojiazul solo hizo un gesto de arrepentimiento y luego le sonrió al azabache. Este no podía estar mas feliz al saber que la joven lo perdono y regreso con el para siempre.

-!Harry…! - Grito una asiática saliendo de la biblioteca de su casa muy emocionada por la visita del moreno. Esto al oír el grito de la chica dirigieron su vista hasta esta. Cho siento una rabia al ver como el azabache tomaba de la mano a la pelirroja.

-Hola - Saludo el Gryffindor sonriéndole por cortesía.

-Pensé que venias solo - Espeto con odio al postrar sus ojos en la figura de la hermana menor de Ron - ¿Cómo estas Ginevra?

-Bien - Contesto la ojiazul al no poder despegar sus ojos del vientre crecido de la asiática. Esta se dio cuenta de ello y con maldad sonrió -¿Cuánto tienes?

-Voy a cumplir siete meses - Contesto con superioridad - ¿Pasamos a la sala? - Pregunto la joven tomando camino hasta el lugar.

Harry y Ginny siguieron a la muchacho hasta el sitio y tomaron asiento enfrente de la asiática. La pelirroja solo observaba como la gran Mansión estaba muy bien decorada. No era para menos ya que le joven provenía de una familia muy adinerada. Luego la voz de Chola saco de su trance.

-Y díganme ¿A que debo el honor de su visita? - Pregunto sin despegar sus ojos de la ojiazul. Esta solo la evitaba para no armar un escándalo.

Sabia muy bien que no debía estar ahí. Eran asuntos que solo le incumbenian al moreno y a la asiática. Pero no pudo contenerse al venir por que ella misma quería comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que le dijo su novio.

-Vine a traerte la mesada para el niño - Espeto Harry entregándole un sobre a la muchacha - Esta vez quise venir personalmente.

Cho solo hizo una seña de mano indicándole al ojiverde que depositara el sobre encima de la mesa de centro. Este obedeció y luego volvió a mirar a la morena.

-¿Y toda va bien? - Pregunto el azabache mirando el vientre de la joven.

-De maravilla - Espeto esta - Solo que como ya son los últimos meses ahora no puedo estar nada cómoda en ninguna posición, ya no puedo dormir a gusto - Dijo fingiendo alegría - ¿Quieres saber que es?

¿Que si quería saber? !Claro que lo quería! Desde que supo que la joven estaba esperando un hijo de el esperaba con todas ansias saber el sexo del niño. Trago saliva y apretó la mano de la pelirrojo entre la suya. Esta se dio cuenta del estado de emoción del moreno y sin poder evitarlo sintió mucha tristeza al saber que su novio se encontraba muy feliz. Pero deshecho ese sentimiento al comprender que Harry estaba en todo su derecho. Le correspondió apretando mas su mano.

-Por supuesto - Contesto el león con ansiedad.

-Será niña - Espeto con alegría al ver como el ojiverde casi lloraba de la emoción pero este se contuvo.

Luego Cho clavo su vista en la pelirroja. Esta la desafió como toda una Gryffindor. Después la asiática le sonrió con maldad haciendo que la duda de apoderara de la mente de la ojiazul. ¿Acaso le estaba diciendo que el bebe no era de Harry?

-Si que disfrutaste, Harry - Dijo la morena.

Este sonrió con nerviosismo. Decían que los hombre hacen a las mujeres y las mujeres a los hombre. Y el que llegara primero al clímax era el que ganaba pero esto sigue siendo un mito. Luego el ojiverde se puso de pie junto con su novia.

-Nosotros nos vamos - Espeto Harry tomando camino hasta la salida de la sala de la mano de la pelirroja.

-Espero que me visten mas seguido - Decía la morena detrás de la pareja - He pasado un rato agradable con ustedes - Dijo mirando a menor de lo Weasley.

-Claro que vendremos mas seguido ahora que nazca el bebe- Espeto Ginny sin quererse dejar ganar - ¿Verdad, amor? - Pregunto la pelirroja tomando al joven por las mejillas y depositando un tierno beso en los labios de esta.

Esto la asiática no se lo esperaba y sintió como la sangre le hervía de coraje y celos al ver como el hombre que amaba le correspondía de igual manera el beso.

El moreno se sorprendió por las palabras de su novia pero no le dio mucha importancia al sentir los labios de la ojiazul sobre los suyos. Luego rompió el beso y fijo su vista en la muchacha.

-Si, vendremos mas seguido - Dijo este - Nos vemos - Y sin decir mas salio de la mansión de la asiática sin saber que estaba tramando algo muy malo para el y la pelirroja.

&

No sentía ni un músculo de su cuerpo. La garganta le dolía hasta que quemaba. No se acordaba de nada de lo que había hecho la noche anterior después de decirle a su padre que aceptaba ser mortifago con tal de que este no se atreviera a lastimar a la castaña. Se llevo una mano a su frente suspirando. !Maldita sea! Se gritaba interiormente ¿Cómo su padre supo de su amor por Hermione? ¿Cómo? Si nadie lo sabia excepto Pansy y Blaise pero ellos no lo hubiesen traicionado de esa manera jamás. Luego fijo su vista en el techo de su habitación. Se estaba condenado a una vida sin salida y sin amor. El sin la castaña no podía respirar y menos si ha esta le pasaba algo mayor. Con pesar decidió levantarse pero antes de poder lograrlo se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo. No se extraño ya que el acostumbraba a dormir de esa forma. Pero algo llamo su atención aun lado de su cama. Giro su vista y se maldijo al ver que era.

Astoria Greengrass dormía placidamente boca bajo y con su espalda desnuda. Ahora recordaba todo. Después de la discusión con su padre salio hecho una furia de su despacho y rápidamente se encerró en su habitaron sin querer ver a nadie y busco entre sus cosas una botella de vino para olvidarse de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su patética y miserable vida. La bebió hasta el fondo y los afectos no tardaron en hacerse presentes.

Lo que recordó a continuación fue haber visto a la rubia entrar a su habitación y acercarse a el para besarlo pero recordaba todo borroso, no veía claramente las imágenes. Solo sostuvo que lo que hizo con la rubia no fue por que quiso, sino fueron consecuencias del alcohol que lo estaba volviendo adicto. Y después todas las imágenes de su mente se distorsionaban. Se llevo sus manos a su rostro cubriendo con ira por lo estupido que fue al emborracharse y dejar que esto pasara. Con rabia salio de su cama y tomo camino hasta su cuarto de baño.

Abrió el grito del agua y se metió bajo esta. Después de diez minutos salio de la regadera, se seco todo el cuerpo y se coloco lo primero que vio a su alcance. En este caso unos pantalones deportivos y un playera negra entallada a su cuerpo. Salio del baño y lo primero que se topo fueron los ojos azules zafiros de la rubia mirándolo desde la cama con una estupida sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Draco endureció su rostro y hablo con odio.

-¿Qué demonios haces en mi habitación? - Le pregunto manteniéndose en el mismo lugar.

-No me salgas con que no te acuerdas - Espeto Astoria levantándose de la cama haciendo que las sabanas la dejaran de cubrir y así desnuda se conducio hasta el platino.

-¿Te puedes cubrir? - Pregunto el ojigris con asco tomando una toalla de una silla y con rabia se la aventó a la joven en la cara.

Después se alejo de ella evitando cualquier tipo de contacto. Tomo camino hasta su puerta pero la voz de la chiquilla lo hizo detenerse.

-Me invitaste a pasar la noche contigo - Informo la ojiazul girándose ya con su cuerpo cubierto por la toalla.

-!Mentira! - Ataco Draco girándose para encararla - Di lo que quieras por que de todas formas no te creo nada - Dijo con odio sin despegar la vista de la joven - Espero que te vistas y te largues de mi casa - Finalizo saliendo de la alcoba mas enojado de lo normal.

OoOoOooOo

Todo se estaba saliendo de control. Caminaba como alma que llevaba el demonio. Ahora la estupida de Greengrass lo tenia amarrado por que esta no dudaría ni un segundo en contarle a todo el colegio que se acostó con el. !Maldita sea! Quería desaparecer de Londres para siempre y si era necesario del mundo entero. Llego hasta el comedor de su mansión y se encontró con la desagradable escena de su padre, tía y madre sentados en este.

-Buenos días - Saludo por deber que por cortesía.

-Buenos días, hijo - Saludo Narcissa viendo como el rubicundo tomaba asiento un lado de ella alejado de su padre y tía.

-¿Qué tal la noche, hijo? - Pregunto Lucius con una estupida sonrisa dejando de lado el profeta.

Entonces Draco supo que Astoria no se había invitado sola, si no que su propio padre la metió bajo sus sabanas para amarrarlo pero lastima que esto no lograría que el se casara con ella. Nunca. Clavo sus ojos grises con odio en los de su padre. Este le sonrió con maldad al contestarle sus preguntas.

-No lo se - Dijo el Slytherin - No lo recuerdo.

-Que mal - Espeto Bella lamiéndose sus labios con frialdad.

Nadia dijo nada mas. El platino menor se dispuso a desayunar ya que el día de ayer no probo bocado alguno así que su estomago le pedía a gritos lago de comida. Después de unos largos minutos comiendo en silencio el rubio mayor decidió hablar.

-Esta noche serás uno de los nuestros hijo - Espeto Lucius orgulloso de que por fin su hijo seguiría sus pasos.

Draco apretó la servilleta que poseía en sus manos con rabia e impotencia de no poderle gritar a su padre que no se uniría a nada pero de ellos dependía la vida de su castaña y la de su madre. La madre de este se dio cuenta del estado de su hijo y con amor tomo la mano del ojigris entre la suya. Como por inercia el coraje de Draco fue bajando de temperatura al sentir el calido contacto de su progenitora.

Y sin pedir permiso rompió el contacto de su madre y salio de ahí hacia los jardines de su gran mansión para relajarse un poco y olvidarse por unos segundos de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo el su vida.

Lucius y Bella solo observaron como el rubio desapareció de sus vista y con toda la serenidad que poseían siguieron con su desayuno.

-Ya se le pasara - Espeto la mortifaga tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

-!De verdad que no tienes corazón! - Grito con odio la esposa de Lucius aventado la servilleta hacia el centro de la mesa y con elegancia de puso de pie y tomo camino hasta su hijo.

OoOoOoOo

Se encontraba relajado al darse cuenta que no tenia escapatoria alguna. Recorrió todo el enorme jardín, algo que tenia años que no hacia, meditando su situación. Sonrió con amargura al saber que hiciera lo que hiciera seria inútil. Su padre lo tenia controlado y ahora mas al saber que el estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan débil y dejarse enamorar de una sangre sucia insignificante? ¿Cómo? Ni el mismo lo sabia. Sin darse cuenta se fue perdiendo entre las caricias de la castaña sin predecir las consecuencias que traerían con ella.

Detuvo su andar al observa las flores que su madre acostumbraba a regar para que crecieran sanas y fuertes. Recordó una vez cuando era pequeño, sin querer piso una de las tantas flores que su madre amaba y esta lo regaño como nunca. A raíz de eso cada que tenia oportunidad arruinaba las plantas de su progenitora por maldad. Pero el no era malo ¿O si?. Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, se giro y miro a su madre de pie junto a el con su elegancia que la caracterizaba.

-Draco, no tienes que hacer esto - Pidió la rubia sintiendo como unas traviesas lagrimas se le escapaban de sus ojos - No quiero que arriesgues tu vida.

-No lo haré - Espeto el Slytherin acercándose a su progenitora limpiando las lagrimas de sus ojos - Se cuidarme solo y no me pasara nada - Dijo observando como su madre fijaba su vista en el y este reconoció esa mirada. Su madre miraba igual que la castaña. Con ternura.

-No, no lo permitiré - Dijo con valor la rubia - No dejare que tu padre haga lo que quiera contigo, tu estas en todo tu derecho en decir que quieres hacer con tu vida.

-Lo se, pero ya tome una decisión y esa es unirme a las filas del Señor Tenebroso - Espeto el ojigris sintiendo como su vida se le escapaba de las sus propias manos.

-!Yo no lo quiero! - Grito sacando todo lo que guardaba desde hace mucho tiempo - Hablare con Dombledore.

-!No! - Grito Draco haciendo que su madre se extrañara de su reacción - Tu no hablar con nadie por que si lo haces…

-Si lo hago ¿Qué? - Pregunto la ojiazul sabiendo que su hijo no se unía a su padre por su propia cuentas - ¿Tu padre te amenazo, verdad?

No quería que su madre se enterara de su amor por la ojimel pero ella ya lo sabia desde el primer día que lo vio en la mansión. Ella sabia que su hijo estaba enamorado pero ¿De quien?

-Mi padre lastimara a Hermione - Espeto sin impórtale que su madre supiera el nombre de la mujer de su vida.

-¿Hermione Granger? - Pregunto con asombro - ¿Estas enamorado de ella?

-Como nunca lo he estado - Dijo Draco perdiendo su vista en los grandes jardines de su mansión.

&

Descansaba de no hacer nada. La castaña se encontraba en un sillón de su sala con sus piernas cruzadas y un libro en sus manos. Eran las nueve de la noche y ni rastro de su padres. Estos de seguro se encontraban todavía en su consultorio. No había podido dejar de pensar ni un segundo en el rubio. Y había tomando una decisión. Al primer momento que se topara con el Slytherin no lo dejaría ir hasta que lo escuchara y si era necesario lo hechizaría para que escuchara todo lo que le tenia que decir.

Dejo de lado su lectura y luego estiro sus brazos al aire para relajarse unos minutos. Bostezo al darse cuenta de la hora y luego volvió a tomar su posición para leer. Pero el ruido de la puerta abriéndose le dijeron que sus padres estaban de regreso. Con rapidez se puso de pie y corrió hasta el vestíbulo de su casa. Al llegar ahí vio a sus padres con alegría.

-!Papa, mama! - Grito la castaña de emoción al correr hasta sus progenitores y abrazarlos con amor.

-!Mi amor! - Expreso Jane al corresponderle a la muestra de cariño.

La ojimel se separo de ellos y luego los miro.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? - Pregunto el señor Granger acariciando una mejilla de la joven al recordar que su hija no llegaría hasta mañana.

-Hoy en la mañana - Contesto la Gryffindor alegre de ver que sus padres estaban bien - ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

-Por que tu padre no dejaba de atender a cualquier paciente que llegaba de sorpresa - Espeto la madre de la joven dejando su abrigo en el perchero del vestíbulo y caminado hasta la cocina ya que se moría de hambre.

-No exageres, cariño - Expreso el padre de la castaña mientras abrazaba a su hija por los hombros y se conducían hasta el comedor.

Al estar ya en el tomaron asiento.

-¿Ya cenaste, Linda? - Pregunto Jane al poner platos de comida sobre la mesa.

-Si, cenen ustedes - Espeto Hermione.

-Ya me di cuenta que cenaste, gracias por dejar la comida preparada para nosotros - Agradeció la señora Granger besando la frente de su hija y tomando asiento.

La castaña extrañaba mucho las muestras de amor que sus padres no se cansaban de expresarle. El señor Granger no espero mas y se sirvió la cena el solo al mismo tiempo que lo hacia su esposa. La castaña solo observaba en silencio para que sus padres cenaran tranquilo ya que de seguro no habían comido en toda la tarde.

-Y cuéntanos ¿Cómo esta el colegio? - Pregunto de pronto del señor Granger.

-Muy bien - Contesto - Salí con excelentes calificaciones y…me nombraron premio anual - Dijo sonriéndoles.

-!Hija, Felicidades! - Grito el padre de la castaña.

-Querido, no hagas tanto escándalo su ya sabíamos que nuestra hija lograría ese puesto en Hogwarts ¿No es así? - Pregunto.

-Claro que lo sabíamos pero aun así hay que celebrarlo - Espeto el señor bebiendo de su copa.

-Si, lo malo es que no estoy sola - Dijo la ojimel haciendo que sus padres prestaran mas atención a las palabras de su hija - Un alumno de otra casa empato conmigo y los dos estamos en ese cargo.

-¿Lo conocemos? - Pregunto Jane al no imaginar a otro alumno mas inteligente que si hija.

-Draco Malfoy - Respondió Hermione evitando que sus padres se dieran cuenta de su estado al nombre al rubio.

-¿El chico que te molestaba? - Pregunto dudoso el señor Granger.

-Usted lo ha dicho, me molestaba por que ya no - Espeto la Gryffindor sonriéndoles.

-¿Y como están Harry y Ron? - Pregunto la progenitora de la ojimel - Tengo mucho que no los veo.

-Ellos están bien - Contesto - Están muy emocionados por que al regresar al colegio jugaran su ultimo partido de Quiddicth y eso depende de que sean seleccionado para el mundial - Finalizo al ver que sus padres terminaba de cenar.

-Pues espero y ganes - Dijo el señor Granger satisfecho por la cena - Cocinas rico, hija.

-Gracias - Espeto la castaña poniéndose de pie y ayudando a su madre a levantar la mesa.

Después el padre de la castaña se levanto de su lugar y tomo camino hasta la sala para disfrutar un poco de la televisión. No obstante, madre e hija se encontraban en la cocina lavando los platos y vasos que acaban de utilizar. Al terminar de hacer su tarea apagaron la luz de la cocina y se dirigieron a la sala.

-Bueno, yo me voy a descansar - Espeto Jane besando a su hija en la frente y tomando camino hasta las escaleras para llegar a su habitación.

-Que descanses, madre - Dijo Hermione sin despegar los ojos de su madre. Esta le sonrió y subió las escalera. Luego la ojimel dirigió sus ojos a su padre quien se encontraba sentado en el sillón muerto de risa al estar viendo un programa de TV cómico - Ya tiene que irse a la cama - Espeto la castaña llegando hasta su progenitor y tomando el control remoto para apagar la tele - Mañana tiene que levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar.

-Vamos - Protesto el señor mirando a su mas grande tesoro - Solo unos minutos mas - Suplico sonriéndole.

-Mmmm… Esta bien - Dijo la joven al ver como su padre la arrastraba hasta sus brazos y la sentaba en sus piernas haciéndole costillas.

-!No, basta, papa! - Suplicaba Hermione muerta de la risa. El padre de la leona se apiado de ella y luego dejo de hacer su tarea atacándola con besos en su cara - Eso esta mejor - Le dijo viéndolo con ternura.

-Te amo mi pequeña - Expreso el Señor Granger abrazando a su hija como lo solía hacer cuando era pequeña - Si algo te llegar a pasar yo me muero.

-Despreocúpate, no me pasara nada malo - Espetaba la joven extrañada por las palabras de su padre. Luego lo miro a los ojos - Se acabo el tiempo, a la cama - Ordeno como toda una madre a su hijo.

-Ah, esta bien - Se quejo el señor poniéndose de pie y tomando camino hasta las escaleras - Buenas noches, hija - Finalizo el señor Granger subiendo las escaleras.

-Igualmente, padre - Decía la castaña viendo a su padre desaparecer de su vista.

Suspiro y luego apago la luz de la sala. No tenia nada de sueño. Y subir a su habitación solo haría que no pudiera conciliar el sueño. Camino hasta la gran ventada de la entrada y observo como en el parque se encontraban unos chicos de su edad practicando con la patineta. Sonrió y decidió salir un rato hacia el parque para despegar su mente de tanto estrés. Tomo su abrigo del perchero abriendo la puerta y saliendo de su casa sin avisar.

&

Sentía como filosas cuchillas se clavan en todo su cuerpo. No soportaría otra sesión mas del hechizo cruciatus. Pero tenia que sopórtalos por el bien de Hermione Granger. Se encontraba en su iniciación por mortifago. Ya estaban llegando a la parte final del rito. Lucius, Bellatrix, Fernir y entre otros mortifagos se encontraban en un circulo debido al rito. Pansy y Blaise, este ultimo ya era uno de ellos y empezó su iniciación antes que el de Draco.

El rubio se encontraba en el centro prácticamente inmóvil. Ya no soportaba mas el hechizo. Deseaba que el estupido de Voldemort terminara de una vez por todas con su vida ahí mismo.

_-!Crucio!_ - Conjuro Voldemort por décima vez sobre el cuerpo del ojigris quien se encontraba retorciéndose de dolor por el hechizo - !Tienes que suplicarme! - Ordeno Tom al saber que si lo hacia todo el rito se vendría bajo. Esa era la prueba final.

-Ahahahahah - Gritaba el Slytherin con dolor - !Jamás le suplicare a nadie! - Dijo el rubio como pudo - !JAMAS!

Ante esto Lucius sonrió orgullo sal ver que su hijo había pasado la prueba con excelencia. Al mismo tiempo Tom también lo imito y luego dejo de conjurar el hechizo y se dio la media vuelta llegando hasta esta enfrente del rubio mayor.

-Tu hijo a aprobado el examen como excelencia, Lucius - Espeto el señor tenebroso con sus brazos postrados atrás de su espalda observando como el platino mayor sonriendo con orgullo -Ahora es uno de los nuestros y con una misión muy importante - Luego se giro para ver al chico.

Draco se encontraba semiconsciente de lo que estaba pasando. Su vista estaba borrosa y sentía que la piel le quemaba. Con poco esfuerzo se fue poniendo de pie y sintiendo como de su boca se divisaba una hila de sangre. Se limpio el liquido y luego lo observo. Con enojo y furia postro su vista en su padre. Este emanaba felicidad y orgullo al ver que su hijo era mas valiente que el. Ahora Draco estaba condenada por el resto de sus días para siempre y todo por salvar a la castaña de las garras de su padre. Solo por ella.

-Ahora el toque final - Hablo Tom llegando hasta el rubicundo menor y viendo como este lo desafiaba con la mirada - La marca tenebrosa - Dijo haciendo que tanto Pansy como Blaise temblaran de miedo. Ahora su amigo no tenia escapatoria alguna - Tu brazo izquierdo - Ordeno el señor.

Con pocas fuerzas estiro su brazo hacia Tom. Todos los mortifagos observaban con anhelo el momento en que Draco se uniría a ellos para siempre. Lucius estaba ansioso por ver la marca en el brazo de Draco. Bella se lamía los labios al observar la escena. Pansy prácticamente con lagrimas en sus ojos por el dolor de su amigo. Blaise solo se maldecía por dejar que hicieran de su vida un infierno.

Pero no sabían como el ojigris se encontraba. Este mantenía su vista fija en el suelo esperado el momento de la tragedia. En su mente solo se podía ver la imagen de una castaña sonriéndole con alegría y amor. Sonrió de lado con amargura al sentir como las manos calidas de la ojimel acariciaba su rostro indicándole que ella estaba presente ahí pero el no podía verla. Ahora si que estaba delirando. Y sin esperarlo sintió en su brazo un enorme dolor inigualable. Estaba apunto de gritar pero se retracto al saber que cometería un grave error al hacerlo. Sentía como la piel se le quemaba y como su sangre hervía por el dolor causado. Sin poderse sostener mas de pie callo de rodillas pero sin dejar de estirar su brazo. Después de unos minutos dejo de sentir el rayo que estaba quemando su piel.

-Puedes bajar tu brazo - Ordeno Tom alejándose del rubio saliendo del sótano seguido de Bella, Fernir y el resto de los mortifagos.

Rápidamente Pansy y Blaise se acercaron hasta el Slytherin. Llegaron hasta el y se arrodillaron par estar a la altura del ojigris. La morena tomo el brazo lastimado del rubio y lo observo. En esta se podía ver la marca tenebrosa tatuada.

Draco alzo su vista y la postro en el tatuaje. No podía creer que era uno de ellos ya. No lo asimilaba aun. Pero todo había terminado. El era uno mas de ellos. Con fuerza se puso de pie pero casi caía de nuevo. Con rapidez Blaise capturo al joven entre sus brazos y lo miro. Este también lo miraba.

-Saca…me de aquí - Ordeno Draco respirando agitadamente.

Este obedeció y tomo camino hasta la salida. El slytherin lo auxiliaba sin poner todo su peso en el y ayudándolo a caminar por su propia cuenta. Pero antes de llegar a la salida, Draco detuvo su andar al ver al ser que mas odiaba con todo su ser.

Lucius no salio de ahí como todos los demás. Se mantuvo en su lugar al ver que hacia su hijo ahora que ya era uno de ellos. Y nunca sintió miedo en su vida, no hasta horita. Sintió un tremendo escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo el ver como su hijo lo miraba con odio. Odio puro. Le sostuvo la mirada y luego le sonrió. Draco solo lo observaba con odio y sin espectar palabra o sonido alguno.

-Ahora eres unos de los nuestros y estoy muy orgullosos de ti -Dijo el rubio mayor sonriéndole con alegría.

-!Púdrete! - Grito con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en el - Recuerda que todo esto lo hice por Hermione, solo por ella soy capaz de esto y mucho mas - Finalizo caminado hasta la salida del sótano ayudado por Blaise y seguido por Pansy.

Lucius endureció su rostro al oír el nombre de la Gryffindor. !No soportaba el simple hecho de saber que su hijo estaba "enamorado" de una inmunda sangre sucia!. Luego sonrió con maldad al saber que haría para darle una lección a su hijo por desobedecer sus ordenes y levántale las voz cada vez que se le antojaba.

Con elegancia se giro y salio del sótano para ir a visitar a una persona que odiaba con todo su ser.

&

Se balanceaba en el pequeño columpio del parque central de su colonia. Después de mandar a su padre a dormir o prácticamente obligarlo decidió salir un rato de su casa para despegar su mente. Iban a ser las once de la noche y ella aun se encontraba fuera. Al llegar ahí lo primero que hizo fue ocupar el columpio y pensar en muchas cosas. Después observo como los jóvenes que había visto desde su casa iban desapareció uno por uno del parque para regresar a sus respetivas casas.

Observo su reloj de pulsera y miro que eran las once con quince minutos. Bufo y luego decidió que ya era hora de regresar a su hogar y descansar. De pronto empezó a sentir un tremendo frió en su rostro y cuerpo a pesar que estar bien abrigada. Soltó aire por su boca y observo como esta salía prácticamente congelada. Con temor giro su cabeza a hacia los lados para observar que se encontraba sola.

-Tranquilízate, Hermione, no hay nadie mas aquí que tu - Decía al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y tomaba camino hasta su casa. Pero antes de poner el primer pie fuera del parque oyó unos ruidos provenientes de las plantas del parque.

Con temor se detuvo en seco y con cuidado giro su cabeza para observar bien el lugar. Después se giro completamente y pudo ver como las ramas se movía indicando que alguien estaba entre ellas. Con paso lento y cauteloso se fue acercando a las plantas para verificar que era lo que se encontraba ahí. Trago saliva al estar enfrente de las ramas. Acerco su mano entre ellas para abriles el paso y ver quien era pero antes de llegar a su objetivo vio como un animal salía de entre las ramas asustándola al momento.

Con rapidez corrió hasta su casa pero no pudo llegar hasta la mitad del parque al sentir como una fuerza la empujaba haciendo que se tropezara y cayera al suelo. Se quejo por unos segundos por el fuerte golpe pero luego con valor giro su cabeza para ver al causante de su caída. Y con terror observo a un animal especie hombre lobo mirándola con degustación. Se quedo paralizada de la impresión. Su cerebro no mandaba señales al resto de su cuerpo. Su respiración se acorto impidiéndole respirar normalmente.

Pero todo esto desapareció al ver como Fernir caminaba hacia ella con paso lento haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionara. Con rapidez se puso de pie y corrió en dirección contraria al mortifago pero se barrio en seco al ver a una mujer morena de cabello rizado y mirada malvada observándola con burla.

-Hola, Sangre sucia - Saludo Bellatrix Lestrange con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Bella? - Pregunto sorprendía por la presencia de mortifaga - ¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunto con temor retrocediendo pasos lentos hacia tras.

-Solo de visita - Contesto con su típica burla apuntando con su varita a la castaña siguiéndole el paso.

-Aléjate de mi - Ataco la ojimel buscando en su gabardina su varita pero no le encontró - !Demonios! - Se maldijo al recordad haber dejado su varita en su habitación. Luego sin pensarlo su espalda choco con algo o mejor dicho con alguien.

Después sintió como una mano rodeaba su cuello causándole daño. Y en su oído la fría voz de un hombre le hablo.

-Ahora entiendo por que mi hijo esta loco por ti - Espeto Lucius Malfoy observando con descaro el cuerpo de la ojimel - Pero lastima que solo será por poco.

Hermione sintió asco al darse cuenta que quien la tomaba por el cuello era nada mas y nada menos que el padre del hombre que amaba. Luego el rubio la giro para obsérvala de frente.

-Suélteme - Ordeno Hermione con los dientes apretados evitando el dolor de su cuello.

-No será cuando tu quieras - Contesto el ojigris detallando el perfecto rostro de la Gryffindor - Hasta yo me olvidaría de tu origen con tal de hacerte mía miles de veces - Y sin que la castaña lo pudiera evitar Lucius le lamió una mejilla y después escupió la saliva dándole a entender que su piel le daba asco.

Bella y Fernir solo sonreían al ver el estado de la ojimel.

-!He dicho que me suelte! - Grito la joven forcejeando contra el platino.

-!No hasta que me escuches! - Ordeno sin soltarla - !Aléjate de mi hijo!

-!Yo no me alejare de Draco por que lo amo! - Le grito en su cara y acto seguido le escupió en el rostro haciendo que el rubio la soltara para luego impactar su puño cerrado en la mejilla izquierda de la joven.

Esta solo atino a esperar el golpe que llego segundos después. Luego se llevo su mano ala zona afectada mirando con odio al padre del hombre que amaba.

-!Aun queme golpe o me mate, no dejare de amar a Draco, NUNCA! - Le grito con todo su ser viendo como el platino sacaba su varita y le apuntaba con ella.

-!Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso! - Hermione sintió como la muerte estaba cerca de ella - !Avada…-Pero no pudo terminar.

-!_Expelliarmus!_ - Conjuro un castaño de ojos verdes haciendo que la varita del rubio saliera volando por los aires.

Taylor Bell llego hasta la castaña y la protegió con su cuerpo sin dejar de apuntar con su varita a ojigris.

Lucius Malfoy solo observaba al chico con odio al haberlo interrumpido en el acto.

-!Esto no se quedara así, maldita sangre sucia! - Finalizo despareciendo en los aires al igual que Bella y fernir.

Al ver que los mortifagos se fueron se bajo su varita y se giro para observar a la Gryffindor.

-¿Estas bien? - Pregunto al ver la pequeña cortada de la joven en su mejilla.

-Si, no te preocupes - Dijo Hermione - ¿Qué haces aquí¡ - Pregunto de repente al darse cuenta de la hora y de que el chico estaba en el mundo muggle.

-Estoy de visita con unos tíos muggles y decidí venir a buscar tu casa - Explico el castaño sonriéndole - ¿Quiénes eran?

-No tengo ni idea - Contesto la castaña cubriendo al padre de Draco Malfoy y a sus aliados.

**Continuara….**

**Agradecimientos:**

_Aby-Penita, Ale masen, AngieShields, Flor666, Crysthy Granger (No es debilidad, es amor del bueno), , hermimalfoy13, Diana MD, Memoriesofkagome, Leyla, holly90 y Peque_: MUCHAS GRACIAS! Para que vean que yo si cumplo y nolas hice espera nada pero nadita para que disfrutaran de esta capitulo. Solo espero buenos comentarios. Me despido!


	22. De vuelta al infierno

Observaba como el tren se acercaba a los enormes terrenos de Hogwarts. Sus ojos miel expresaban confusión y cansancio. No pudo dormir para nada los días que paso en su casa después de la "agradable" visita del padre de Draco y sus ecuaces. Nunca en su vida sintió miedo, ni en las veces que tenia que luchar contra el que no debe ser nombrado, pero ahora si lo tuvo. Tan solo la idea de imaginarse si Taylor no hubiese llegado al rescate, no…ya no quería pensar nada mas. Sintió un leve cosquilleo en su mejilla izquierda y sin recordar su herida se rozo por equivocación y soltó un leve gemido.

-¿Segura que te caíste? - Pregunto dudoso el pelirrojo dejando de lado el profeta para prestarle atención a su mejor amiga.

-Ya te lo conté mil veces - Suspiro la castaña. Harry y Ginny la miraban - Sin querer me tropecé por torpe y me caí golpeándome la mejilla con la esquina de la mesa ¿Contento? - Le pregunto haciendo un gesto de fastidio.

-Si - Contesto este - Pero aun así no me convences - Finalizo dejando de lado a la ojimel y retomando su lectura.

Hermione solo sonrió de lado y postro sus ojos en la pareja que se encontraban frente a ella.

-¿Qué tal el resto de las vacaciones? - Pregunto.

-Bien - Contesto la pelirroja - Acompañe a Harry a visitar a Cho.

-¿Y como esta? - Pregunto la leona viendo al azabache.

-Toda va bien - Espeto al recordad el sexo de su hijo - Será niña.

-Felicidades - Expreso la Gryffindor viendo como su amiga bajaba su vista al suelo al ver lo emocionado que estaba el moreno por su hijo.

-¿Y las tuyas? - Regreso el ojiverde.

-Excelentes - Contó omitiendo la visita de Lucius Malfoy - Taylor fue a visitarme y pasamos un día agradable - Recordó que al día siguiente del ataque el castaño la invito a salir y ella acepto.

Ron al escuchar el nombre del Revenclaw de los labios de su mejor amiga aventó el periódico por algún lugar del vinculo. Ante esto Harry, Ginny y Hermione se sorprendieron por la reacción del ojiazul y mas al ver su cara de susto. Después soltaron unas carcajadas.

-¿Solo te visito en plan de amigos, verdad? - Pregunto alerta sin quitar la vista de su amiga.

Esta sonrió nerviosa y luego postro sus ojos en la pareja y después la volvió a fija en su amigo pelirrojo.

-Claro, solo como amigos - Dijo la castaña extrañada por la actitud del ojiazul - ¿Por qué te pones así?

-Es que ese chico no me da confianza - Espeto viendo a su hermana y a su cuñado - Pero - Callo al volver a postrar sus ojos en la ojimel - No me hagas caso - Dijo como un loco poniéndose de pie y corriendo la puerta - Voy a ver a Luna - Y sin decir mas salio de ahí dejando a los presentes confundidos.

-Si que esta loco - Espeto Ginny sonriendo con burla - ¿Ahora entiende lo es tener que aguantar sus despegues de locura? - Pregunto viendo a la Gryffindor.

Harry y Hermione se miraron entre si y luego soltaron unas tremendas carcajadas al recordar el rostro de su amigo.

&

Por fortuna no se había topado con la castaña en la estación. No quería verla por que sabia que si lo hacia se lanzaría a sus brazos y la perdonaría y eso estaba fuera de su alcance. Ahora menos que nunca debía evitar cualquier contacto con ella. Ese fue el trato con su padre. Este aceptaría ser mortifago y su padre no se acercaría a la joven si el no lo hacia. Con asco y odio borro la imagen de su padre en su mente. No quería saber nada de el por el resto del año. Ahora tenia que concentrarse en obtener lo que su señor le pidió que saqueara del colegio. Pero ¿Cómo lo haría sin que Dombledore se diera cuenta y mas si lo que buscaba estaba en su poder? No lo sabia pero tenia que averiguarlo por el bien de el y el de su madre.

Inconciente clavo su vista en su antebrazo izquierdo y se arremango su camisa. Y con rabia observo la marca tatuada en su piel. Ahora se sentía el hombre mas miserable del mundo. !No quería cumplir las ordenes de un ser despreciable como Tom Riddle!. Después se cubrió la marca y se dispuso a observar el bello panorama de los terrenos del colegio que ya casi estaban encima de ellos.

No obstante, escucho como la puerta era corrida y por esta entraban sus amigos; Pansy y Blaise. Cerraron la puerta y tomaron asiento enfrente del rubio. Este no se digno a dirigirle la mirada.

-¿Por qué te escondes? - Pregunto la morena molesta al estar como loca buscando al ojigris por todo el tren sin rastro alguno.

-Quería estar solo - Espeto con frialdad sin siquiera mirar a los jóvenes.

-Ahora menos que nunca no debemos separarnos - Dijo la ojiazul recordándole al Slytherin que ahora era un mortifago igual que ellos.

-!¿Creer que no lo se?! - Grito harto de que todo el mundo le dijera lo que tenia que hacer.

Blaise y Pansy soltaron un pequeño brinco al oír el grito del rubio. Este les clavo su mirada llena de odio haciendo que estos temblaran de miedo.

-Tranquilízate - Pidió el moreno para evitar un locura por parte del platino.

-!Estoy harto de todos ustedes! - Grito Draco poniéndose de pie y saliendo del vinculo dejando a sus mejores amigos sorprendidos por su reacción pero lo comprendían ya que ellos estaba en las mismas.

_OoOoOoOo_

Aun no llegaban completamente a Hogwarts y ya lo aborrecía. Después de salir del vinculo decidió ir al baño para lavarse un poco el rostro y despegar de su mente las cosas que lo estaban matando vivo. Con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba daba pasos lentos y cautelosos tardando su llegada al sanitario. Rogaba al cielo para que la castaña no se interponiera en su camino.

-Hola, mi amor - Saludo una rubia tomando al joven por el cuello y uniendo sus labios con los de el.

El rubio no puedo evitar el beso y después de unos segundo aparto ala joven con asco e impacto su espalda contra un vinculo con odio. La tomo por el cuello y luego acerco su rostro al de ella susurrándole para que nadie los oyera.

-!No vuelvas a tocarme y mucho menos besarme ¿Entendiste?! - Pregunto con los dientes apretados y sus ojos inyectados de sangre - ¿Entendiste? - Volvió a pregúntale a la joven ejerciendo mas fuerza en su mano sobre el cuello del a rubia.

-Si…- Contesto Astoria con miedo ante el rubio - Entendí perfectamente - Dijo con odio y rabia.

-Asi me gusta - Espeto Draco impactando el cuerpo de la joven por ultima vez y tomando camino hasta su destino.

Greengrass solo observaba con odio la silueta del ojigris perdiéndose de su vista. Luego llevo su mano ala zona afectada tratando de calmar el ardor que sentía por culpa del platino.

_OoOoOoOooO_

-Estupida - Susurro Draco con odio mediante caminaba y llegaba a su destino.

Al estar enfrente de la puerta del sanitario la quiso abrir sin tocar primero para ver si estaba desocupado. Pero no pudo ya que alguien desde el interior de vinculo la abrió primero que el.

El rubio sintió como el corazón de le salía de pecho y el aire invadía de nuevo sus pulmones al ver por primera vez en dos semanas a la mujer de su vida enfrene de el. No podía controlar las ganas de besarla y abrazarla ahí mismo pero se contuvo al recordar su deber. Se encontraba nervioso al ver como la castaña lo miraba con amor y ternura. Quería decirle algo pero de su boca no salía palabra o sonido alguno.

&

Hermione estaba divagando por sus pensamientos cuando uno en especial vino a su mente.

-Por cierto, Harry - Hablo la ojimel haciendo que su amigo le prestara atención - Se me olvido decirte que el ultimo día de clases, McGonagalle me pidió de favor que te dijera que Dombledore quiere que te presentes en su oficina al momento que toquemos tierra en el colegio.

-¿No te dijo para que? - Pregunto el azabache extrañado.

-No - Contesto su amiga. Después se puso de pie y tomo camino hasta la salida - Ahora vuelvo, voy al sanitario - Y sin decir mas cerro la puerta dejando a su amigo y a su novia solos en el vinculo.

Ya estando fuera emprendió camino hasta el baño. Necesitaba estar unos minutos a solas. Llego hasta este y entro al ver que estaba desocupado. Cerro la puerta con seguro y luego se dispuso a llegar hasta el lavamanos. Al estar enfrente de el, abrió el grifo del agua caliente y después metió sus manos bajo el agua apresando el liquido entre sus manos. Luego inclino su cabeza hacia abajo y con cuidado esparció el agua sobre su rostro. Después se tallo su cara. No obstante, alzo su cabeza y se observo en el espejo. Con rabia miro la pequeña cortadura en su mejilla izquierda. ¿Cómo se habrá enterado el padre de Draco sobre su romance con su hijo? ¿Acaso el se lo confeso?

Sonrió de lado al saber que todas estas preguntas eran puras mentiras. El rubio jamás le confesaría a su padre sobre ella. Jamas. Con pesar tomo una pequeña toalla que se encontraba aun lado del lavamanos y con cuidado seco su rostro. Por ultimo, se miro al espejo y luego se dio la media vuela para salir de ahí. Le quito el seguro y la abrió con su vista fija en el suelo.

Pero paro en seco al ver los zapatos de un chico frente a ella. Trago saliva y con valor alzo su mirada topándose con los ojos grises que mas desea ver en el colegio. Sintió como el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Su respiración de corto impidiendo respirar normalmente. Sus manos le temblaban de emoción y sentía que las piernas le flaquearían de un momento a otro. Le sonrió con alegría y tristeza. Entre abrió sus labios para decirle cualquier cosa pero sus cuerdas bucales no le funcionaban.

Se quedaron quietos por unos largos segundos. Solo viéndose el uno al otro. Si alguno de ellos movía un muslo o algo se rozarían por el especio tan pequeño en donde se encontraba. Draco pudo notar como la castaña lo miraba con amor y pasión. Se maldijo un millón de veces al no poderse lanzar a los brazos de la joven y hacerla suya ahí mismo. Hermione también se dio cuenta de que el rubio la miraba con la misma pasión. Trago en seco y decidió hablar. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el Slytherin alzo su mano derecha y la dirigió a su mejilla izquierda al darse cuenta de la cortadura de la joven. Esta no podía contener la emoción de ver como el joven estaba apunto de tocarla. Pero antes de poder concluir el acto. Draco se dio cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de ser y rápidamente retiro su brazo del rostro de la joven.

-Draco - Esto para el rubio fueron melodías para sus oídos - Necesito que hablemos.

El Slytherin endureció su rostro y las palabras de la castaña diciendo que todo era una venganza se apoderaron de sus pensamientos.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, sangre sucia - Espeto con frialdad clavando su mirada en los ojos de la leona.

Esta no podía contener las lagrimas al ver como el rubio la insultaba como en el pasado. Pero no se dejaría vencer. No tan fácil. Evito llorar enfrente del chico y con valor hablo de nuevo.

-Por favor, escúchame - Suplicaba acercándose al cuerpo del ojigris.

Este se puedo alerta al ver la cercanía de la castaña y con asco fingido se pego a la pared del vinculo para que la joven no se pegara a el. La Gryffindor entendió el mensaje y con tristeza dio dos pasos hacia tras interponiendo distancia entre los dos.

-Ya que dije que yo no quiero hablar contigo !Así que déjame en paz! - Le grito huyendo de ahí antes de que cometiera una locura por la cual estaba seguro que no se arrepentiría.

Hermione cerro sus ojos al oír el grito del chico y soltó unas lagrimas de dolor. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el ojigris la odiaba tanto? Abrió sus ojos al sentir que el joven ya no estaba con ella. Salio del vinculo y con lagrimas en sus ojos se dirigió hasta llegar con Harry y Ginny.

&

El azabache caminaba por el largo pasillo que daba directo al despacho de su director. Después de bajar del tren y tomar las carrozas que los trasportaban al colegio decidió que al poner el primer pie en este se conduciría hasta la oficina de Dombledore. Y así lo hizo. Iba muy tranquilamente tatareando una canción cuando de pronto se detuvo en seco al ver como una figura robusta se interponía en su camino.

-Buenas noches, profesor - Saludo Harry al ver que era Severus Snape frente a el con su típica postura de brazos cruzados y mirada penetrante.

-¿Adonde cree que va, Potter? - Pregunto susurrante como solo el solía hacerlo - ¿Qué no debería estar en el comedor? - Le pregunto con sospechas.

-Bueno…este…yo - El moreno empezó a tartamudear al sentirse nervioso. Siempre le pasaba al estar frente a su profesor de pociones - La profesora McGonagalle me dijo antes de salir de vacaciones que el profesor Dombledore solicitaba mi presencia en su oficina al momento que arribara el colegio - Espeto con su vista en el señor.

-Lamento informarle que el profesor no esta en el colegio - Informo Snape con su vista clavada en el ojiverde.

-Bueno, gracias…regreso mañana - Aviso Harry dándose la vuelta para salir huyendo de su profesor. Pero la voz de este lo hizo detenerse y girarse de nuevo hacia el.

-El profesor esta de viaje - Dijo Severus con soberbia.

-Bien…entonces regreso cuando llegue - Espeto Harry.

-No sabemos cuando regresara - Dijo Snape acercando su paso hasta su alumno. Al estar centímetros cerca del Gryffindor hablo - ¿Y para que te ocupa, Albus?

-No lo se - Contesto.

-Bien - Espeto el profesor con malicia - Retírese al comedor - Ordeno.

-Claro - Finalizo el ojiverde dándose la vuelta y prácticamente corriendo hasta el comedor.

Severus solo observo como el joven doblaba la esquina y desaparecía de su vista. Era el momento indicado para cumplir su deber. Y sin mas tomo camino en dirección contraria al azabache y desapareció entre las sombras del pasillo.

&

Harry venia caminado entre el pasillo de la mesa de su casa y la Revenclaw. Su vista estaba fija en el suelo. Solo oía como los alumnos aplaudían por el sermón que les aventó Minerva McGonagalle. ¿Por qué la actitud tan extraña de su profesor de pociones? No lo sabia pero lo averiguaría a la mañana siguiente. Llego hasta su lugar y tomo asiento. Mantuvo su vista en la mesa por unos minutos. Luego Ginny le hablo para sacarlo de su trance.

-El profesor no esta en el colegio ¿Verdad? - Le pregunto haciendo que su novio fijara su vista en ella.

-¿Eh? No - Contesto viéndola y luego fijo su vista en Ron. Este lo miraba de igual manera que su novia - Esta de viaje.

-¿Viaje? - Pregunto el pelirrojo extrañado - ¿Adonde?

-No lo se - Respondió - Snape me lo dijo.

Nadie dijo nada mas. Se mantuvieron en silencio al oír de nuevo la voz de su profesora de transformaciones.

La única que no prestaba atención para nada y mucho menos su cabeza en el colegio era la castaña. Esta no podía borrar de la mente las feas palabras que le dijo el rubio. Ahora se dio cuenta del odio que sentía el por ella con solo mirarlo en sus ojos grises. Mantenía su vista fija en su plato sin probar bocado. No tenia hambre. Luego con cuidado fijo su vista en la mesa de Slytherin y ahí lo vio. Con la vista perdida y su codo sobre la mesa con una mano en su mejilla muy pensativo. Al igual que ella el no ponía atención a ni una palabra de la profesora de transformaciones. Luego desvió su vista hacia otro lado para no sufrir mas por el ojigris. Suspiro y se dispuso a probar algo para que sus amigos no la regañaran al ver su plato aun vació.

&

No podía concentrar su mente en el comedor. Desde que puso el primer pie fuera del tren su mente estaba todavía en su mansión. Lo que el señor tenebroso le había ordenado era muy arriesgado. Y mas y lo que quería estaba en mas no de Albus Dombledore. Su codo estaba recargado en su mesa y su mano en su mejilla pensando muy seriamente como le haría para obtener lo que buscaba. Luego clavo su vista en su plato aun lleno. Después se dispuso solo a picotearla. No tenia ánimos de nada.

-¿Estas bien? - Pregunto Pansy viendo a su amigo.

¿Qué si estaba bien? !Por supuesto que no! Clavo su vista cargada de odio a la morena y este entendió que era mejor mantenerse en silencio. La ojiazul se sintió devastada y con decisión ignoro al ojigris.

Como un fuerza que lo jalaba. Obligo al platino a buscar con la mirada a la mujer que amaba. Levanto su vista y la dirigió hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y ahí la vio. Sonriéndole a su amigo pelirrojo forzadamente mientras esta le decía lago. Luego vio como bajaba su vista con tristeza. En ese momento sintió la necesidad de ponerse de pie y correr hasta ella para abrazarla con fuerza y decirle que la amaba con todo su ser. Pero no. Contuvo todas esas emociones y después se dispuso a prestarle mas atención a su plato.

Después de una hora solo observando su platillo oyó como todo mundo se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la salida del comedor indicándole que la cena ya había terminado. Con elegancia se puso de pie y camino con paso lentos hasta la puerta. Con su mirada fija en el suelo sin saludar a nadie y mucho menos cruzar palabra con sus amigos. Se encontraba entre los alumnos de su casa y cruzo la puerta del comedor. Ya estando fuera se detuvo a un lado de esta al oír la voz de su amigo Blaise.

-¿Tienes ronda hoy? - Le Pregunto estando frente de el de la mano de su novia.

Lo había olvidado por completo. Tenia que hacer ronda con la castaña y no quería. No quería estar ni un segundo con la joven por que estaba seguro que no se contendría y la besaría hasta el cansancio. Endureció su rostro y lo giro por casualidad. Entonces fue cuando vio a Hermione de pie en el otro extremo de la puerta y sintió como su corazón se saldría de orbita. Le sostuvo la mirada por unos largos segundos que parecieron eternos.

_OoOoOoO_

-Hermione - Llamo el azabache a la joven. Esta alzo su vista a su amigo de pie frente a ella - ¿No te levantaras? - Le pregunto al darse cuenta que todos los alumnos salían del comedor menos ella.

-¿eh? Si…claro - Contesto poniéndose de pie rápidamente y caminado a un lado de su amigo Ron.

Caminaban en dirección hasta la puerta de comedor oyendo como sus amigos platicaban de su próximo partido contra Slytherin.

-Estoy ansioso por partirles la cara a esos engreídos de Slytherin - Espeto el pelirrojo aun lado de Harry.

-¿Tu crees que yo no? - Le pregunto el moreno de la mano de su novia Ginny.

-Chicos - Expreso la hermana menor de Ron mientras rodaba sus ojos.

Hermione solo se limitaba a mantener su vista en el suelo y a escuchar los comentarios de sus amigos. Al estar ya fuera del comedor alzo su vista y sin querer observo al rubio mirándola con odio. Se detuvo en seco como si la mirada de Draco la obligara a no seguir su camino. Sostuvo su respiración por unos segundos. No podía contener sus emociones. Le expreso una mirada de dolor y arrepentimiento para que el chico le contestara con una llena de amor. Pero no fue así. Este le endureció su expresión mirándola con asco y odio.

Harry, Ron y Ginny soltaron una carcajada al oír una anécdota del pelirrojo. Esta ultima se detuvo al no ver a su amiga caminado con ellos. Ante esto el azabache y el ojiazul la imitaron. Se giraron al ver a su amiga de pie y con su mirada en algún lugar del pasillo.

-Hermione - Llamo el ojiverde soltando la mano de su novia y caminando hasta llegar al lugar de la ojimiel - ¿estas bien? - Le pregunto al ver como la leona no le contestaba y mucho menos despegaba su vista del lugar donde la tenia.

Con extrañes postro sus ojos en la misma dirección que la joven y observo como el platino le quietaba la vista. Ahora comprendía el estado de su amiga. Al momento se les unió Ron y observo con odio al Slytherin.

-Vamos es tarde - Le ordeno el ojiazul a la castaña. Esta no le hacia caso - Andando - Le dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo con cuidado y la arrastraba con el.

Hermione salio de su trance al sentir el agarre del pelirrojo y con tristeza lo siguió. Harry seguía en su misma posición sin dejar de ver a Draco. Este al ver como la ojimel se dejaba mangonear le sostuvo la mirar al moreno. Se miraron con odio puro. Y sin decir mas el Slytherin se digno a romper el contacto visual y con superioridad se dio la media vuelta y tomo camino hasta desaparecer de la vista del ojiverde.

&

Los pasillos se encontraban desiertos. Ningún rastro de alumno o profesor por ellos. Solo uno que caminaba bajo las sombras y la luz de la luna. Se desabotono el primer botón de camisa al sentir un tremendo calor por todo su cuerpo. Iba muy cauteloso de que nadie lo viera o se diera cuenta de su presencia. Giro la esquina del pasillo y sintió como unos brazos lo tomaban de los hombros y lo estampaba contra el muro del pasillo.

-¿Adonde crees que vas? - Le pregunto Severus Snape al darse cuenta de que su ahijado iba directamente de donde el venia.

-!Que le importa! - contesto el ojigris mirándolo con odio.

-Claro que me importa y mucho, !Eres mi ahijado! - le grito haciendo que el Slytherin desviara su vista y la clavara en un lugar de la pasillo - Contesta a mi pregunta.

-Ya le dije que no se meta en donde no le llaman - Respondió con sus diente apretados y volviendo a fijar su vista en los ojos negros de su profesor.

-¿Dime que el no te encargo lo que imagino? - Le pregunto con miedo al ver la expresión que emanaba de la mirada del rubio.

-No se que se imagine - Le contesto con frialdad - Pero sea lo que sea que me encargo lo tengo que cumplir por que ya soy uno de ellos ¿Ve? - Espeto Draco arremangándose la tela de su antebrazo izquierdo exponiéndole la marca a su padrino.

Snape dirigió su vista al tatuaje del rubio mirándola con odio. Se sentía un miserable al no haber podio impedir la iniciación de su ahijado por que no tuvo el suficiente valor para hacerlo. Después la marca desapareció de su vista al ser tapada por la manga de la camisa del rubio.

-Sígueme - Le ordeno dándose la vuelta y tomando camino por el largo pasillo.

-!Yo no lo seguiré! - Le grito viendo como este ni se inmutaba y caminaba sin voltear a verlo. Se quedo quieto por unos segundo y con odio se dispuso a seguir a su padrino.

&

-Solo no hizo caminar en vano - Se quejaba el pelirrojo caminando por el pasillo que daba directo a su sala con sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Vamos, fue un error, no fue culpa de profesora - Explico el moreno burlándose de su cuñado.

Al estar a punto de entrar a su sala común. Un alumno integrante del equipo contrario les informo que Madame Hooch solicitaba la presencia de ellos en su despacho. Pero al llegar les informo que fue un error cometido por parte de ella. Que después los citaría para darles la fecha para el partido final.

-Como sea - Dijo Ron haciendo un gesto - Oye.

-¿Si? - Le pregunto Harry prestándole atención.

-Bueno…no se como decirlo - Decía nervioso.

-Pues solo dilo y ya - Alentó el ojiverde deteniendo su andar. Su amigo lo imito.

-Esta bien - Contesto mirando fijamente a su cuñado - Este, pues, veras me he dado cuenta que Hermione…-Pero callo al ser interrumpido por el Gryffindor.

-Espera - Ordeno - ¿Ese no es Malfoy? - Le pregunto señalando al rubio haciendo que el pelirrojo se girar y viera al lugar que señalaba el moreno.

-Si, es el - Confirmo Ron ocultándose al igual que el azabache - ¿Cómo Snape? - Pregunto extrañado al ver como su profesor de pociones iba delante del Slytherin.

-Si, con Snape - Espeto Harry al ver como los dos desaprecia al doblar una esquina.

-¿Qué hacen Profesor y alumno en medio de un pasillo no trascurrido a estas horas de la noche? - Pregunto Ron viendo a Harry.

-No lo se - Contesto saliendo de su escondite - Pero hay que averiguarlo - Y sin decir mas con paso acelerado siguió al rubio. Igualmente su amigo lo imito.

_OoOoOoO_

Después de unos minutos caminado sobre los pasos de Snape y Draco con cuidado de no ser descubierto observaron como doblaban la esquina de un pasillo. Rápidamente aceleraron sus pasos y doblaron la misma esquina que los susodichos. Pero al momento de seguir sintieron como sus cuerpos impactaron contra algo muy duro haciendo que cayeran de espaldas hacia el piso.

-Demonios - Se quejo Harry haciendo gestos de dolor y llevando su mano derecha hacia su espalda para calmar el leve dolor que le causo la caída.

-¿Qué fue eso? - Pregunto Ron de igual manera poniéndose de pie y caminado hasta su cuñado.

Le extendió su brazo para ayudarlo cosa que el ojiverde acepto al momento. Ya de pie el moreno hablo.

-Es una pared - Espeto mirando el muro con diferencia.

-Si ya vi - Informo el Gryffindor acercándose hasta esta y colocando su mano sobre el cemento. Luego puso su otra mano buscando una puerta secreta o algo por el estilo pero nada - No hay nada - Dijo - ¿Seguro que doblaron esta esquina?

-Claro que estoy seguro - Expreso Harry - Pero ¿Donde están?

-Pues no lo se - Dijo Ron alejándose del muro y observándolo con misterio.

-Ahora mas que nunca debemos vigilar bien a Malfoy y de paso al profesor Snape - Finalizo postrando sus ojos en el mismo lugar que su cuñado.

&

Draco solo observaba como su padrino caminaba apresurado como temiendo que alguien los viera. Después de unos minutos caminado llegaron a su destino. Al doblar la ultima esquina se detuvo en seco al ver su padrino de pie junto al muro.

-¿Es una broma? - Le pregunto viéndolo por lo estupido que fue al seguirlo.

Snape no dijo nada. Saco su varita y luego la coloco encima de la pared. Después murmuro un hechizo que el ojigris no entendió y luego guardo su objeto. Camino a hasta estar centímetros del muro y con facilidad lo atravesó. Ante esto Draco se quejo quieto unos segundo y después siguió los pasos de su profesor atravesando el muro y apareciendo al otro lado de la pared.

Ya estando del otro lado observo la habitación con cuidado. En ella se encontraban un serie de objetos al parecer inservibles. Paso su vista por el enorme lugar mientras caminaba a través de ella. Se detuvo en una enorme mesa y con cuidad paso su mano sobre esta al observar el polvo que salía de ahí. Se notaba que tenia siglos que nadie se paraba por ahí.

-Draco - Oyó la voz de su maestro llamándolo - Ven aquí - Ordeno haciendo que el chico lo obedeciera y llegara hasta el.

El rubio observo aun gran objeto cubierto por una enorme tela de seda. Y de pronto supo que era. Snape tomo la tela y la tiro haciendo que esta cayera al suelo dejando ala vista un enorme armario de madera. Draco fijo su vista en el objeto y luego lego hasta el. Mantuvo su vista fija en el y después llevo su mano hasta la madera acariciándola con maldad.

-Esta es tu misión ¿No es así? - Pregunto Severus viendo a su ahijado.

-Esto no es nada - Le contesto con frialdad al recordad sus otras dos misiones - Yo podía encontrarlo solo.

-Lo se - Contesto el profesor. Se acerco hasta el Slytherin y con sus manos atrás de su espalda le contesto haciendo que el joven fijara su vista en el sorprendido - Pero quiero que sepas que no estas solo y que yo te voy a ayudar. Hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir.

-¿Cuál promesa? - Le pregunto finado su vista en el.

-No te la puedo decir - Le contesto caminado hasta la salida - Ahora vamonos.

Draco observo por ultima ves el armario y con elegancia se giro y salio de ahí al saber que todo esto lo hacia por la mujer que amaba.

&

-Las diez con treinta - Murmuraba la castaña observando por décima vez su reloj de muñeca en el pasillo de siempre esperando al rubio para empezar su ronda.

Se encontraba nerviosa. Quería ver al Slytherin y contarle una vez por todas las cosas como son. Estaba decidida. Haría que el rubio la escuchara por las buenas o por las malas.

-Buenas noches, Señorita Granger - Saludo Minerva McGonagalle asustado a la joven.

-Ah, buenas noches profesora - Saludo Hermione girándose para ver a su maestra de transformaciones - Este, Malfoy no debe de tardad - Dijo tratando de justificar la irresponsabilidad del rubio.

-Precisamente vengo a eso - Contesto la longeva - Lamento infórmale que el joven Malfoy renuncio a cargo como premio anual este periodo.

Hermione al escuchar las palabras sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba. Clavo su vista en el suelo y luego la fijo en su profesora.

-Pero, no puedo, usted misma me lo dijo al inicio del año cuando yo quiere renunciar al cargo - Se quejo la joven con enojo.

-Y lo sostengo - Contesto - Pero el contrato exigía que el premio anual, en este cado dos, cumplieran completamente el reglamento por eso no le pude dar la aprobación de dejar el cargo - Explico la anciana extrañada por la reacción de su alumna preferida - Como ya se cumplió el contrato el joven Malfoy esta en todo su derecho en no querer seguir con ello.

-Esto es inaudito - Murmuro la joven harta de las humillaciones del platino.

-Lo lamento señorita pero de ahora en adelante todo queda ajo su cargo - Dijo McGonagalle - La dejo para que inicie su deber - Y sin decir mas desaprecio de la vista de la castaña.

Esta no podía estar mas furiosa. Al diablo con la ronda. No tenia ánimos de cumplir su deber.

&

-¿Por qué tan callados? - Pregunto Ginny al estar sentada en las piernas de su novio.

Harry y Ron tenia su vista perdida y su cabeza aun en el muro por donde estaba seguro Snape y Draco habían cruzado. Pero ¿para que? ¿Estará del otro lado de la pared lo que Voldemort quiere? Al oír la pregunta de la pelirroja salieron del trance.

-Por nada - Contesto Ron fijando su vista en la pareja.

-Te creo - Le contesto con sarcasmo. Luego se puso se pie y beso al moreno en los labios.

-Me voy a descansar ya que mañana hay clases - Se despidió y subió las escaleras para llegar a su habitación.

-Que descanses - Contesto Harry viendo como su novia se perdía entre las escaleras.

Al ver que estaban solos miro a su cuñado. Este ya le tenia la vista encima.

-¿Aun piensas en Malfoy? - Pregunto el pelirrojo haciendo un gesto de desagrado al nombrar al ojigris.

-Si - Contesto sin encontrar una razón lógica - No encontró nada concreto para explicar lo que paso en el pasillo.

-¿Crees que Snape sea un mortifago? - Pregunto Ron haciendo que el moreno desviara su vista hacia la chimenea.

-No lo se - Contesto sin descartar la posibilidad de que lo sea - Pero aun así no hay que despegar la vista de Snape para nada ¿Estamos?

-Por supuesto - Respondió el ojiazul.

&

Caminaba sin ánimos de nada. ¿Acaso el rubio la odiaba tanto como para abandonar su puesto de premio anual? Creo que si. Unas lagrimas silenciosas se escaparon de sus ojos. No podía evitar el sentimiento que emanaba de su alma. Se detuvo al no poder seguir caminado. Recargo su espalda en el frió muro y soltó el llanto. Lloro como nunca. ¿Por qué el amor la hacia sufrir tanto? ¿Por qué? Después limpio el resto de sus lagrimas. Mantuvo su vista fija en el suelo sin dejar sosollar.

No obstante, sintió como una calida mano la tomaba de la cintura y la giraba viendo a la persona que la apresaba. Entonces sintió como su alma volvía a ella al ver a Draco Malfoy a los ojos. Draco sintió lo mismo al sentir le cuerpo de la Gryffindor pegado al suyo. Tembló al ver los ojos de la joven mirándolo con amor. No pudo evitar acercarse a ella cuando de "casualidad" pasaba por el pasillo y la vio ahí. Llorando. Sintió la necesidad de ir hasta ella y abrazarla y así lo hizo.

Se miraron por unos segundos sin quererse separar uno del otro. Hermione lo miraba con amor. Se sentía como en el cielo en los brazos del platino. Ninguno de los dos decía nada. No quería arruinar el momento. El rubio detallaba cada rincón del rostro de la joven. ¿Se preguntaba como se habría hecho ese corte en su mejilla? Pero se contuvo de preguntarle. La castaña recargo su cabeza en el pecho del Slytherin y este acaricio el cabello de la ojimel

Luego, Hermione rodeos la cintura del rubio con sus manos pegándolo mas a su cuerpo. Draco no podía pedir mas. Se quedaron unos largos minutos. Después el platino llevo sus manos a las mejillas de la castaña y la obligo a levantar su rostro hasta el. La ojimel obedeció. Se miraron a los ojos ambos buscando respuestas.

Y sin pensarlo Draco unió sus labios con los de la Gryffindor. Se besaron con pasión y amor. Hermione al sentir los labios del hombre que amaba dejo de abrazarlo por la cintura y llevo sus brazos al cuello del ojigris para profundizar mas el beso. Este solo se dejo llevar por la emoción. Recargo la espalda de la castaña en la pared mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de esta con deseo y desesperación.

Hermione no podía contenerse y acaricio el cabello del Slytherin despeinándolo al momento. Luego Draco dejo de lado los labios de la Gryffindor y dirigió sus labios al cuello de esta. Lo acaricio besándolo, mordiéndolo, chupándolo de todo. Hermione respiraba agitadamente a las muestras de amor del platino. Con descaro mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio haciendo que este soltara un gemido de placer.

En ese preciso momento el Slytherin dejo de besar el cuello de la joven y se separo de ella mirándola a los ojos. Hermione respiraba cortantemente mientras miraba al hombre de su vida.

-Draco…-Hablo Hermione - Por favor déjame explicarte las cosas que…- Pero no pudo terminar ya que el rubio volvió a capturar los labios de ella contra los suyos.

Al terminar de besarse el joven tomo las mejillas de la castaña y penetro sus ojos en los de ella.

-No vuelvas a buscarme, por que yo nunca te perdonare - Le dijo con odio haciendo que la castaña se confundiera - Ni siquiera te atrevas a mirarme - Finalizo soltando las mejillas de la mujer de su vida y tomo camino por el largo pasillo.

-!Draco! - Grito Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos al ver como el rubio desaparecía de su vista. No tenia fuerzas para seguirlo.

Lloro de nuevo al recordar las frías palabras que le dijo al platino segundos atrás. Pero no descansaría hasta que el joven la escuchara. De eso se encargaría ella misma.

**Continuara…**

_!Hola! ¿Por qué me odian tanto? Hacer a Draco mortifago era mi idea desde que inicio la historia. Chicas entiendan nuestro draco lo hizo por el amor que siente por Hermione. ¿Apoco no les gusta eso? Para que vean que no soy tan mala. Junte a nuestra parejita par aun sesión de besos ¿Le gusto? Cambiando de tema. Tardare un poquito en juntar de nuevo a nuestra pareja. Solo no se desesperen por que de que regresaran lo harán pero será un poquito mas tarde. Me faltan cosas por hacer antes de que nuestra linda pareja regresen. Le recuerdo no se desesperen. Otra cosa mas, ya se imaginaran que es lo que Draco quiere que esta dentro del colegio ¿Verdad? Bueno solo espero sus comentarios y mas ánimos para actualizar mas seguido ¿Si? Me despido._

**Agradecimientos:**

_Crysthy Granger, Fiioh!, Diana MD, Holly90, Aby-Penita, Peque, AngieShields, Donna008 y Leyla:_ Hola nenas! Pues aquí les dejo este capi que espero y les haya gustado. Recuerden no se desesperen nuestra pareja regresara solo que falta un poco de tiempo. Les dedico este capitulo con amor. Espero con ancias leer sus opiniones y comentario del capitulo. Me despido.


	23. Colgando en tus manos

-!Todos están reprobados! - Grito enfurecido Severus Snape con su rostro deforme por la furia que sentía al saber de la irresponsabilidad de sus alumnos.

Tanto los alumnos de Gryffindor como Slytherin empezaron a murmurar sus desacuerdos entre si al oír el grito que pego su maestro de pociones. Hermione Granger estaba que no cabía de la sorpresa y enojo al saber la descicion de su profesor. Harry y Ron no podían asimilar que estuviesen reprobados y en su ultimo año de colegio. Pansy, Blaise y otros alumnos de su casa se miraban sorprendidos. El único que no se encontraba de ninguna forma y mucho menos en la clase era Draco. A este no le fue ni le vino la noticia de que estaba reprobado, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, su mente divagaba por sus pensamientos.

En ese momento la castaña estira su brazo para que su profesor le diera su permiso para hablar en la clase.

-Si, señorita Granger - Espeto Snape aborrecido e irritado por la tensión que tenia encima.

-Pero, profesor, no puede reprobar a todo la clase y mucho menos a dos casas distintas, es contra las reglas - Decía la castaña con su vista fija en el pizarrón.

-¿A no? - Amenazo acercándose hasta estar enfrente de la mesa de la joven. Esta mantenía aun su vista en la pizarra - Yo tengo todo el derecho de reprobar a todos los años si se me da la gana, señorita Granger - Escupió con asco el apellido de la joven - Además usted es la menos indicada para decirme lo que tengo que hacer o no, dígame, ¿Dónde esta su informe sobre la poción que les encargue a inicio de clases y que ya casi estamos a finales de año y ninguno de sus compañeros y mucho menos usted tienen escrito en sus libretas? - Pregunto con soberbia al postras sus manos en la mesa de la joven y acercando su rostro hasta el de la Gryffindor.

La leona se sintió acorralada y nerviosa ante la cercanía de su profesor. Acorralada por que el tenia toda la razón, no tuvo tiempo o mejor dicho no se acordó para nada del estupido informe de la poción. Alzo su vista y la clavo en su maestro. Este le sonrió de lado al saber su triunfo ante ella.

-¿Lo tiene? - Pregunto de nuevo sin dejar de clavar su mirada en los ojos miel de la castaña.

-No - Contesto con odio sin dejarse vencer pero era demasiado tarde.

-Bien - Finalizo el longevo enderezándose y alejándose de la Gryffindor - Debido a su "olvides" sobre el trabajo todos quedan prácticamente reprobados y no hay trabajos extras para pasar !Olvídenlo! - Grito haciendo que toda su clase saltara de su asiento debido al sonido que emitió su maestro - Ahora daremos comienzo a la clase - Ordeno tomando asiento en su escritorio - Libro de "pociones peligrosas sin riesgo" Pág. 167 - Espeto colocándose sus anteojos y prestando atención a su lectura.

La clase soltó un suspiro y empezó a sacar su libro y a buscar la pagina indicada por el longevo.

Hermione respiraba cortantemente debido ala humillación por parte de su "profesor". Con enojo saco de su mochila su libro y con rabia empezó a buscar la pagina indicada.

-Empiecen a leer en silencio -Ordeno Snape con su vista fija en su lectura.

&

-!Esto es increíble! - Gritaba Hermione mediante caminaba para llegar al comedor y poder probar bocado - Ahora no se como le haré para no reprobar todo el año - Dijo alzando su cabeza al techo y suspirado.

Harry y Ron solo sonreían por la histeria de su mejor amiga. Ellos venían a los costados de la joven. La noche anterior decidieron estar siempre a lado de la castaña para evitar que se encontrara con el rubio o que este le hiciera algo o le dijera palabras hirientes. Pero no olvidaban que tenia que vigilar también a Malfoy.

-Tranquilízate - Pidió el pelirrojo al entrar por la puerta del comedor y dirigirse hasta su lugar - No te pasa nada si repruebas una materia.

-!¿Qué no?! - Grito la ojimel al llegar hasta su lugar e impactar su mochila contra la banca y clavando su vista en su amigo - Eso lo dices tu por que tu casi llevas todo el año reprobado, Pero yo no, Nunca en mi vida había reprobado una materia por un descuido !Nunca! - Dijo respirando agitadamente debido ala rabia.

-Vamos, no te exaltes que te hace verte mas fea - Espeto el azabache tomando ala joven por los hombros y obligándola a sentarse.

Esta no pudo hacer nada mas que obedecer a su amigo e ignorar el comentario que expreso este. Harry y Ron tomaron asiento delante de ella.

-Lo siento - Se disculpo la leona mirando a sus amigos - Es solo que todavía no puedo digerir la noticia.

-No te preocupes - Dijo Ron - Nosotros tampoco.

Ante esto el ojiverde soltó unas carcajadas siendo acompañado por su cuñado y luego la Gryffindor solo sonrió de lado. Después se dispusieron a comer para ir a sus respectivas actividades después de clases.

-¿Ya les dieron la fecha para el próximo partido? - Pregunto de repente la ojimel.

-No, aun no - Contesto Harry tomando un poco de su jugo de calabaza - Pero entre mas se tarden mejor.

-¿Por qué lo dices? - Pregunto Hermione extrañada.

-Por nada - Agrego rápidamente el ojiazul.

La joven rodó sus ojos y luego se dispuso a terminar su comida. Después de unos minutos comiendo y platicando la presencia de una pelirroja hizo que la observaran.

-Hola, mi amor - Saludo la hermana menor de Ron mientras tomaba a su novio por las mejillas y unía sus labios con los de el al mismo tiempo qué se sentaba en las piernas de este. Después rompió el saludo y saludo a su hermano y amiga - Hola, chicos.

-Hola - Contesto la castaña sonriéndole - ¿Qué tal el primer día de clases?

-Nada mal - Respondió la ojiazul llevándose un bocado de comida del plato de su novia a su boca - ¿Y a ustedes?

-Ni me lo recuerdes - Espeto la ojimel bufando al recordar las palabras de Snape.

-Snape reprobó a toda la clase por no llevar una reporte - Contesto Ron sonriendo por la cara deforme de su maestro debido al coraje que sentía hacia ellos.

-¿No es cierto? - Dijo Ginny con sorpresa y burla.

-Eso quisiera yo - Espeto Hermione girando su vista hacia algún lugar del comedor.

-Esto si que es para morirse de la risa - Dijo la pelirroja estallando en carcajadas - Me hubiese gustado ver sus caras…- Callo al sentir las manos de su novio por debajo de su falda.

-Muy graciosa - Dijo con fastidio su hermano mayor.

-Bueno, me voy - Decía la ojimel poniéndose de pie.

-¿A dónde vas? - Pregunto Ron alzando su vista mirando a su amiga de pie frente a ellos.

-A la biblioteca, le prometí a Madame Pomfrey ayudarla cuando regresara al colegio, nos vemos en la sala - Finalizo tomando camino hasta la salida del comedor desapareciendo de la vista de sus tres amigos.

-¿Todo bien? - Pregunto Ginny viendo a su hermano.

-Si, ¿Por que? - Le pregunto extrañado.

-Por nada en especial - Dijo Ginny.

-Bien, voy a buscar a Luna - Dijo poniéndose de pie - Nos vemos en la noche.

&

-Me alegra que regresara, señorita Granger - Espeto Madame viendo a la castaña a través de sus gafas de media luna - La mayoría no regresa.

-Usted sabe que mi pasión es la lectura y por nada del mundo la abandonaría - Dijo la Gryffindor sonriéndole - ¿Por donde empiezo?

-Veras - Susurro la señora buscando unos libros que acababan de llegar - Aquí están - Dijo tomándolos y poniéndolos sobre su escritorio - Podrías empezar por estos.

-Si, claro - Contesto la ojimel tomándolos al mismo tiempo que tomaba camino hasta los estantes donde iban estos.

La biblioteca estaba repleta de alumnos. La mayoría de primer a tercer grado. Hermione coloco cuatro de los cinco libros que traía en sus manos. Detuvo su andar al observar el numero de serie del ultimo libro que le faltaba para terminar. Suspiro al darse cuenta que pertenecía a ultimo estante de la enorme biblioteca. Emprendió de nuevo su camino cuando la voz de una niña de primer grado la hizo detenerse.

-Disculpa - Dijo una pequeña castaña de ojos azules con un gran parecido a la Gryffindor.

-¿Si? - Pregunto Hermione sonriéndole con ternura.

-Es que busco un libro y ya lo encontré pero, este, esta muy alto - Dijo apenada por no haber traído su varita con ella - ¿Podrias…-

-¿Alcanzártelo? - Le pregunto mirándola con la pequeña asentía con la cabeza - Claro - Dijo esta alzando su mano y tomando el libro con facilidad. Luego se lo entrego a la niña en sus manos.

-Gracias - Expreso la pequeña sonriéndole con agradecimientos.

-"Pociones avanzadas" - Dijo la castaña extrañada - ¿No crees que es muy adelantado para ti?

-No, he leído libros mas avanzados que este - Contesto haciendo que Hermione y ella misma soltaran unas pequeñas risitas de complicidad - Me llamo Catrina - Se presento a la niña extendiéndole su mano para que la joven la tomara.

-Mucho gusto, Catrina - Contesto la ojimel tomando la pequeña manita de la niña - Yo soy…-Pero no puedo terminar.

-Hermione Granger, un placer - Espeto Catrina emocionada por conocer a la Gryffindor.

-Parece que ya no soy una extraña en este colegio, todos me conoces - Dijo rompiendo el saludo - ¿A que casa perteneces?

-Slytherin - Contesto haciendo que la leona se sorprendiera.

-¿Sabes? - Pregunto haciendo que la pequeña le prestara atención - Te pareces mucho a mi cuando entre a este colegio, tanto en lo físico como en lo personal.

-Me alegra saberlo - Espeto Catrina - Al menos seré bonita cuando crezca.

Esto hizo sonrojar a la Gryffindor. Le sonrió con ternura.

-Bueno, te dejo para que termines tu deber - Se despidió la pequeña tomando camino hasta su mesa - Adiós.

-Hasta pronto - Contesto Hermione observando como la pequeña Catrina tomaba asiento un lado de dos niños de su casa - Igual que Harry y Ron - Finalizo sonriendo y recordando el día que conoció a sus mejores amigos y ahora hermanos del alma.

Fijo su vista en el camino y tomo camino hasta llegar al ultimo estante de la biblioteca. Esta área siempre se encontraba desierta debido a que poseía libros muy avanzados para la mayoría de los alumnos fueran de primero hasta séptimo. Y sin poder evitarlo las imágenes de la noche anterior se apoderaron de su mente. ¿Por qué si la odiaba tanto tuvo el cinismo de besarla? ¿Por qué? ¿Y lo peor fue que ella se dejo hacer? Esta decidida. A la primera oportunidad le gritaría al rubio toda la verdad costara lo que costara.

Al estar frente al estante recordó el numero de seria y suspiro al ver que este pertenecía a la ultima fila y media dos metros de altura. Sonrió de lado y con cuidado alzo su brazo para colocar el libro. Se maldijo al ver que le falta mucho mas por llegar. Bufo y busco a su alrededor algo en lo que se pudiera subir. Y luego sonrió al ver un pequeño banco color dorado. Se acerco hasta el y lo tomo entre sus manos para después llegar a su lugar de antes. Se subió en el con el libro en su mano y estiro de nuevo su brazo.

-Un poco mas, Hermione - Se murmuraba al ponerse de pie para alcanzar y colocar el libro - Eso es - Se dijo por fin acomodando el maldito libro. Suspiro y se llevo sus manos a su cintura - Que tonta eres Hermione, ¿Para que sirve la magia? - Se pregunto sonriéndose a si misma.

Decidió bajarse de ese maldito banco pero antes de poder sacar el primer pie del objeto sintió como una fuerza la jalaba hacia tras perdiendo el equilibrio. Solo atino a cerrar sus ojos esperando el impacto pero sintió como su espalda amortiguo suavemente en algo blando y un delicioso olor penetro sus fosas nasales. Ese olor solo podía pertenecer a…Abrio sus ojos topándose con unos grises que la miraban con amor.

Draco la había capturado en sus brazos antes de que esta impactara contra el suelo. Se sintió en el cielo al ver esos ojos miel que añoraba tanto desde hacia mas de un año. Aun en los brazos del rubio, la joven le sonrió de lado al momento que este le dirigió una mirada de odio y frialdad. Luego la enderezo para separarse de ella.

-Gracias - Hablo la castaña ya de pie.

-Mas cuidado, Granger - Le dijo con indiferencia algo notado por la ojimiel.

-Pues…nadie pidió tu ayuda - Contesto Hermione al sentir las frías palabras del hombre que amaba.

-No soy tan malo como me pintan - Espeto acercándose a la joven. Esta sintió como su corazón se aceleraba como tiempos atrás.

-Pues…además ¿Qué haces aquí? - Le pregunto como pudo ocultando su nerviosismo.

-Que te importa, soy libre de andar por donde quiera - Le contesto a milímetros de su rostro. La leona no se dejaría intimidar.

-Si, pero en este lugar no hay nada para ti - Rugió la Gryffindor al comprobar sus sospechas.

-No tengo por que seguir hablando contigo - Escupió el Slytherin con asco dándose la media vuelta y tomando camino hasta el centro de la biblioteca.

Esa era la oportunidad perfecta para aclara todo de una maldita vez. Entonces las palabras de la castaña hicieron que el rubio detuviera su andar y se girar para encarar a la mujer de su vida.

-Si no tienes nada que ver conmigo, ¿Por qué me sigues? - Le pregunto sonriéndole con triunfo.

-¿Seguirte? - Le pregunto con burla haciendo que la ojimiel borrara su sonrisa - Ni en tus mejores sueños.

-¿A no? - Le pregunto Hermione haciendo que Draco se encontrara acorralado - Entonces ¿Por qué me seguiste hasta la ronda y sobre todo me besaste?

!Maldita sea! Era cierto. En contra de si, la noche anterior, fue a renunciar a su cargo como premio anual. Pero al pasar por el pasillo para llegar a su sala no pudo evitar la presencia de la joven en su camino llorando. Sintió esa necesidad de protegerla y consolarla. No pudo resistir las ganas de besarla con pasión y amor. !Y si! La estaba siguiendo. No podía vivir sin ella, no podía estar ni un segundos lejos de ella por eso la observaba y seguía a todos los lugares posibles pero sin que ella se diera cuenta. Pero esta vez lo pesco.

Se mantuvo en silencio por que no encontraba las palabras exactas para decirles a la joven que era mentiría. Y nunca las encontraría por que no las habías. Muchas veces estuvo tentado en ir hasta el mundo muggle, buscar a la joven y decirle que se olvidara de todo y que regresara con el. Pero no, su orgullo fue mas fuerte que el amor. Dirigió sus ojos grises hasta el suelo al saber que estaba derrotado. Luego alzo su mirada y la clavo en los ojos miel de su amada.

-Si - Hablo Hermione - Jugué contigo, pero todo eso fue al principio - Draco sintió un dolor leve en su pecho al oír las palabras de la joven - Todo era parte de una venganza formada por Ginevra y por mi, por que quería hacerte pagar todos estos años de humillación, pero, a través de los minutos, horas, días y meses a tu lado me di dando cuenta que no eres como te portas con todo el mundo - El rubio trago saliva - Te muestras frió ante el mundo por que así te educaron y tienes miedo a que te lastimen pero en realidad eres tierno, sincero y muy encantador. Cuando estabas conmigo me hacías sentir como una princesa y eso fue lo que hizo que me enamorara profundamente de ti.

Draco no podía creer las palabras de la castaña. Su mirada se hablando y esto la joven lo noto. Con paso lento se fue acercando hasta llegar a centímetros de su cuerpo. Con cuidado Hermione alzo su brazo y dirigió su mano al rostro pálido del Slytherin tomándolo por la mejilla.

-No te reprocho el hecho de que no me quieras perdonar, pero yo ya cumplí con mi parte de contarte con lujo de detalles las cosas como son - Hermione no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas - Lo ultimo que te puedo decir es que no puedo vivir lejos de ti por que te amo.

El rubio sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho al ver el estado de la castaña. Y sin poder evitarlo rodeo la cintura de la Gryffindor entre sus brazos y la pego fuertemente a su cuerpo sintiendo como el alma se le iba en ello. Esto para Hermione fue una regalo mas del cielo. Se quedaron así por unos largo minutos solo disfrutando del abrazo uno del otro. Sin decir nada o agregar algo mas.

-Te amo, Draco - Esta palabras fueron melodía para los oídos del rubio - Te amo con todo mi corazón - Decía la ojimel pegando mas el cuerpo del chico con el suyo.

Draco no sabia que hacer o decir. Simplemente se había quedado sin razón alguna para evitar el acercamiento de la joven o el hecho de que la dejara hablar. No supo por que pero no puedo huir de ahí cuando la castaña le empezó a contar la verdad y es que, simplemente quería escucharla ya.

-¿Por qué no me dices nada? - Le pregunto la leona aun abrazada de el.

-No…se que…decir - Dijo como pudo el ojigris aun sorprendido por las palabras de la joven.

Esto para la leona fue un balde de agua fría que cayo sobre su cabeza. Pensó que después de contarle toda la verdad al Slytherin este la perdonaría pero estaba muy equivocada. Con desilusión rompió el abrazo con el platino y limpio sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano. Luego dirigió su vista hasta Draco confundida.

-Bien - Dijo mas tranquila - Ya no te molestare mas - Y sin decir mas paso por un lado del platino dejando completamente al chico mas confundido y herido de lo normal.

-Perdóname, Hermione - Susurro para si mismo - Pero no puedo estar contigo por tu bien pero te prometo que en cuanto termine toda esta basura estaremos juntos, lo juro - Y sin decir mas se dio la media vuelta y camino sobre los pasos de su amada.

&

Caminaba a media noche. Ningún alumno o profesor se encontraba cerca. Después de la confesión de la castaña lo único que pudo hacer fue encerrarse por el resto de la tarde en su habitación sin querer ver a nadie. Aun no podía digerir las palabras de la castaña. Aun que ya sabia la verdad no podía estar ni un segundo a su lado por que sabia que la estupida de Astoria lo estaba vigilando, ya que esta fue la que le contó a su padre sobre su relación con la leona, y al mínimo error esta le iría con el chisme a su "padre".

Detuvo su andar al estar frente a la pared que tenia que atravesar para aparecer en la sala para reparar el armario descompuesto por donde tenia que dejar pasar a los perros falderos del señor tenebroso cuando se lo ordenaran. Ya estando dentro de el tomo camino hasta llegar al objeto que estaba cubierto por una grande tela de seda. Se detuvo frente a el y con elegancia tiro de la tela dejando a la vista el enorme ropero.

Observo por unos segundo el enorme objeto y después dirigió su mano hasta abrir el closet. Con tranquilidad observo el interior del lugar y después endureció su expresión del rostro. Recordó las palabras de Lord Voldemort, este solo le había dado como plazo tres semanas antes de incautar en el colegio. Luego observo alrededor buscando un objeto de peso fácil para poder colocarlo en el interior y practicar. Encontró un pequeño objeto raro y camino hasta el. Lo tomo entre sus manos y regreso a su lugar. Lo adentro al armario y luego cerro la puerta. Conjuro un hechizo poco oíble y luego abrió la puerta de nuevo y comprobó que el objeto no estaba. Sonrió de lado y luego volvió a cerrar la puerta volviendo conjurar el mismo hechizo. Acto seguido abrió la puerta y observo el objeto de nuevo sobre la superficie del ropero. Adentro su mano al closet y tomo el pequeño objeto y lo saco cerrando la puerta por ultima vez.

Se alejo de ahí con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba y luego aventó el pequeño objeto por algún lugar de la habitación y con enojo se dirigió a la salida.

_OoOoOoOo_

-No se para que entrenamos si sabemos que vamos a ganar - Espeto Ron con una camisa de tirante y una toalla alrededor de su cuello.

-Pues yo no me confiaría tanto - Dijo Harry sonriendo por la seguridad de su cuñado.

Ya pasaban de la media noche y los Gryffindors apenas terminaron de entrena para su ultimo partido de Quidditch. Debían irse con cuidado ya que eran horas prohibida para los alumnos del colegio.

-¿Cómo has visto a Hermione? - Pregunto el azabache cambiando drásticamente la conversación.

-Pues la verdad, la veo peor - Contesto el pelirrojo triste por el estado de su mejor amiga y todo por el estupido del hurón - Ese maldito de Malfoy solo la altera.

-Si, pero no podemos hacer nada - Dijo el ojiverde al igual que el ojiazul - No podemos hacer que Hermione deje de…amar a Malfoy.

Esto para Ron fue muy doloroso. Su amigo tenia toda la razón. Quiera o no la castaña siempre amaría al rubio.

-Bueno…- Pero estas palabras quedaron en el aire al oír la voz de una ojimel.

-¿Qué hacen aquí y a estas horas? - Pregunto Hermione con el ceño fruncido acercándose hasta sus mejores amigos.

Harry y Ron se pusieron pálidos al oír la voz de su mejor amiga y mas al ver a esta llegar hasta ellos muy furiosa.

-Este…acabamos de terminar de entrenar - Hablo Ron asustado por la posible reacción de la leona.

-¿Y se puede saber por que hasta horita? - Pregunto de nuevo la ojimel molesta consigo misma al saber que tendría que bajarles punto a su casa por la culpa de los cabezas dura de sus amigos.

Harry y Ron se miraron entre si buscando respuestas entre ellos. La Leona solo esperaba una respuesta coherente.

-Bueno…este…nosotros - Decía el azabache sin encontrar justificación por andar divagando por los pasillos a estas horas de la noche.

-Ya no me digan nada - Pidió la castaña molesta - Aun que me dieran una respuesta razonable me veo en la necesidad de bajarles puntos a nuestra casa y a ambos…-

El pelirrojo y el moreno suspiraron al oír las palabras de su amiga. En ese momento Harry dirigió su vista hacia el final del pasillo y observo la figura de un joven que conocía a la perfección; Malfoy. Entre cerro sus ojos extrañado y con cuidado de que su amiga no se diera cuenta, golpeo el brazo de su cuñado llamando la atención de este. Ron viro su vista hasta el ojiverde y este le hizo una seña con sus ojos para que observara el final del pasillo. El ojiazul obedeció y con rapidez enderezo su vista y solo alcanzo a ver la figura del rubio perdiéndose en una esquina.

-Y todo por su culpa - finalizo el sermón de Hermione aunque Ni harry y Ron le prestaron atención - ¿Escucharon una palabra de lo que les dije?

-Si, bájanos todo los puntos que quiera - Espeto Ron fijando su vista en su amiga - Ahora vamonos a la sala para dormir - Le dijo tomándola del brazo sin darse cuenta de nada.

-!Pero que insolentes son! - Le grito siguiendo el paso de su mejor amigo.

Ron giro su cabeza y con una señal de ojos le ordeno que siguiera a Malfoy. Este se quedo quieto al ver como el pelirrojo tomaba a la castaña del brazo y la obligaba a seguirlo. Al ver como la pareja estaba lejos de el tomo camino en dirección contraria a ellos y con misterio camino sobre los pasos del platino.

_OoOoOoOOOo_

¿Por que Malfoy divagaba por los pasillo desiertos y a estas horas de la noche? ¿A caso será que el es un espía del señor Tenebroso? ¿Un Mortifago? Todas estas preguntas rondaban en la cabeza del azabache mediante caminaba por el pasillo de donde venia el Slytherin. Doblo la misma esquina que la noche anterior y se detuvo en seco al comprobar de nuevo que el pasillo estaba bloqueado por un enorme muro que impedía el paso.

Observo el muro con cuidado y misterio ¿ Que habrá detrás de esa pared? Se preguntaba colocando su mano sobre la fría pared. Después de unos largos minutos buscando una razón o algo que tuviera que ver con el platino decidió alejarse de ahí para poder ir hasta su sala y descansar un poco. Se giro y tomo camino hasta su dormitorio.

Esto solo aumentaba mas las sospechas del joven sobre que Malfoy pudiera ser un seguidor de Lord Voldemort. Con su vista fija en el suelo y a mitad de su camino sintió como alguien lo tomaba por el cuello de su túnica y con fuerza impactaba su espalda contra el frió muro. Cerro sus ojos debido al impacto y ya estando atrapado los abrió tomándose con unos fríos ojos grises como los de una serpiente.

-!¿Se puede saber porque demonios me sigues, Potter?! - Le pregunto Draco Malfoy con sus dientes apretado debido al coraje que sentía por el moreno.

-!Yo no te estoy siguiendo! - Le contesto Harry de igual modo.

-!¿Crees que soy estupido o que?! !Claro que me seguías! - Espeto el rubio ejerciendo fuerza sobre el pecho del chico.

-!Estas loco, Malfoy! - Dijo el ojiverde zafándose del agarre del ojigris. Este no hizo nada para retenerlo.

-!Te lo advierto, Potter, si me vuelves a seguir o espiar te juro que no vivirás para contarlo! - Grito con miedo de que el azabache supiera algo sobre su misión.

-¿Es una amenaza? - Le pregunto el Gryffindor clavando sus ojos en los del rubio.

-No, es una advertencia - Espeto Draco alejándose de ahí.

-¿Qué es lo que escondes, Malfoy? - Le pregunto el león con la esperanza de que el Slytherin le contara sus problemas.

-!Nada que te importe! - Le grito dándose la media vuelta y acercándose de nuevo al moreno - Y no te metas en mis asuntos.

-Yo puedo ayudarte, si tan solo me dijeras…-Pero no puedo terminar por que de pronto Draco impacto su puño cerrado contra la mejilla izquierda del azabache.

-!Nadie me puede ayudar y mucho menos tu! - El rubio callo al saber que en esas palabras le pedía a gritos auxilio pero no podía decir nada, por el bien de Hermione -!Ya te lo dije, déjame en paz! - Y sin decir mas desapareció de la vista del moreno.

Este llevo su mano a su mejilla lastimada comprobando que había una cortada leve sobre esta. Luego solo puedo ver como el rubio desaprecia de su vista.

&

-!¿Se pude saber donde fregados estabas?! - Pregunto Hermione mas furiosa que minutos atrás al darse cuenta del a ausencia del ojiverde.

Después del enfrentamiento que sostuvo con el Slytherin decidió regresar a su sala. Pero al entrara lo primero que oyó fue el grito que pego su amiga al verlo llagar ahí. Pero no puedo contestar.

-¿Qué te paso en la mejilla? - Pregunto la castaña acercándose hasta su amigo con preocupación cambiando rápidamente su tono de voz.

-Nada importante - Le contesto girando su cabeza para ocultar su golpe.

-¿Cómo que nada importante? - Le pregunto ahora molesta - ¿Te peleaste?

-No - Contesto Harry rápidamente - Es solo que regrese al campo a buscar unas cosas que olvide y sin querer me tropéese con una Quaffle y me caí golpeándome la mejilla con la esquina de una banca - Dijo inventado esa tonta historia para no decir la verdad.

Ron no se trago el cuento por que el sabia que había sido el estupido de Malfoy. La castaña le creyó la mitad.

-Ten mas cuidado para la próxima - Espeto la ojimel - Ahora me voy a la cama !y espero que ustedes también! - Les dijo clavando su vista en sus amigos - Que descansen.

-Igualmente - Espetaron al mismo tiempo el moreno y el pelirrojo.

Después de ver a su amiga subir las escaleras y desaparecer de su vista Ron giro su cabeza y fijo su vista en su cuñado.

-¿Fue Malfoy, no es así? - Le pregunto con odio.

-No, claro que no - Contesto Harry evadiendo la pregunta de su amigo. Luego se dirigió a las escaleras para llegar a su dormitorio. Ron lo siguió. Ya estando dentro de su habitación, el pelirrojo volvió a cuestionarlo.

-No soy tonto, Harry, se que fue el - Le dijo acomodando su cama para dormir - ¿Qué paso?

Harry se quito su uniforme y lo acomodo. Luego lo guardo y saco su pijama de noche. Después se la coloco y entro en sus sabanas. Se quito sus fajas y las coloco sobre su mesita de noche. El pelirrojo aun esperaba respuesta.

-Descubrió que lo estaba siguiendo - Espeto el azabache con su vista fija en la norme ventaba del cuarto.

-¿Pero como? - Pregunto extrañado el ojiazul mirando a su amigo.

-No lo se - Le contesto sin saber el también.

El pelirrojo guardo silencio y luego se acomodo para dormir. Peor antes las palabras del niño que vivió lo hicieron pensar.

-Es uno de ello - Dijo Harry ahora completamente acostado en su cama.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Viste la marca en su brazo? - Cuestiono de nuevo el ojiazul.

Harry se debatió mentalmente. ¿Qué si era? No tenia ni la menor idea como comprobarlo pero algo en su corazón le decía lo contrario. Ahora menos que nunca dejaría de seguir, espiar u observar cada movimiento del rubio. Algo le decía que el joven no quería estar como estaba, el no era malo ¿Cómo lo sabia? Ni idea.

-No, solo se que lo se - Finalizo Harry Potter al recordar las ultimas palabras del platino donde el descifro que le pedía ayuda pero sin que lo dijera con las palabras exactas.

**Continuara….**

_!Lo se! Tarde mucho, no me odien mas de lo que ya me odian. Es solo que últimamente he estado muy deprimida y la inspiración había desaparecido de mi mente. Pero lo bueno es que ya degustaron un capitulo mas de esta linda historia. Espero y el capitulo no los haya decepcionado por que el lo mejor que puede hacer. Repacemos; Vaya sorpresa que se llevo hermione al saber que estaba reprobada con snape y no nomás ella si no toda la clase. !La parte mas esperada del fic! Por fin Draco le da la oportunidad de Hablar a nuestra quería Hermione. ¿Y que fue lo que el hizo? NADA. Que cabeza hueca me estaba saliendo el rubio pero bueno…asi es el amor. ¿De verdad Hermione ya no buscara mas a Draco? ¿Y que hará Draco; buscarla y perdonarla o simplemente dejarlo así? Es algo que están ansiosas por saber ¿verdad?. Y sobre todo ¿Harry ayudara a Draco para que no cometa una locura? Todo esto y mucho mas en el próximo capi._

_Ahora les dijo de corazón, dejen comentarios para seguir actualizando mas seguido y la inspiración no se me valla. Espero criticas positivas, negativas, desacuerdo de lo que sea pero dejen sus opiniones. Y POR FAVOR PERDONENME POR HACERLAS ESPERAR TANTO._

**Agradecimientos:**

_Aby- Penita, Diana MD, Leyla, Holly90, Donna008, Peque, Cristhy Granger, memoriesofkagome, Adrikari, Kikio Potter Evans :_ Muchas Gracias por su espera y espero y el capi no las haya defraudado. Las amo!

**Fiioh y Ale Masen**: Nenas! Perdón por la demora. Gracias por sus preocupaciones y lamento hacerlas desesperara! Y pues por eso les dedico este capitulo con todo mi corazón. Gracias por sus comentario y espero con ansias sus comentarios. Adiós!


	24. Amarte Duele

Ya habían pasado dos semanas y el imbecil de Malfoy no cometía ni un error o movimiento en falso. Desde que descubrió que Harry lo seguía, el rubio opto por descansar un rato antes de seguir con sus planes macabros para atentar contra la vida del mago mas generoso de todo el mundo; Albus Dombledore, que por cierto aun no regresaba de su viaje. Las dos semanas había pasado como rayos. Ningún alumno podría creer que el mes de Febrero estuviera encima. Las chicas ya se estaban preparándose para el gran baile de San Valentín. Y los chico muerto de miedo por los próximos eventos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en el Gran comedor degustando de sus desayunos. Estos dos primeros mantenían su vista fija en la mesa de Slytherin observando como Draco les mantenía la suya en ellos. Ninguno de los tres se movían. Solo se limitaban a mentarse con la mirada cada segundo posible. La castaña se encontraba concentrada en su lectura con el profeta sin querer que le interrumpieran.

-Esto es increíble - Expreso Hermione sin despegar sus ojos de su lectura - Escuchen " El Bombón Viktor Krum aun sigue soltero y dicen fuentes cercanas a el que lo esta por que le prometió a su amante Hermione Granger casarse con ella, después que esta concluya sus estudios profesionales en el prestigiado colegio de magia y hechicería. ¿Será esto cierto o es una mentira mas inventada por la jovencita Granger?" Escrito y editado por Rita Skeeter - Finalizo la castaña furiosa por las grandes mentiras que la reportera escribió de ella. No le extrañaba de nada ya que el año pasado invento la vil mentira de que ella estaba esperando un hijo del campeón mundial del Quidditch Viktor Krum - No puedo creer todo el sartén de mentiras que tiene que inventar para vender mas columnas ¿Ustedes creen? - Le pregunto a sus amigos fijando su vista en ellos.

El azabache y el pelirrojo aun tenían su vista fija en el príncipe de Slytherin. Ante esto la leona se enfureció mas de lo que ya estaba y con rapidez trono dos de sus dedos enfrente de los ojos de sus amigos.

-!Hey! - Grito haciendo que sus amigos le prestaran atención - ¿Escucharon alguna palabra de lo que les dije? - Pregunto molesta.

-Claro, hay que ir a clases - Espeto Ron echándose de cabeza.

-¿En domingo? - Pregunto la ojimel frustrada por la desatención de sus mejores amigos.

Harry y Ron se miraron entre si y luego fijaron de nuevo su vista en la mesa de Slytherin. Draco platicaba serenamente con sus compañeros de casa sonriendo al saber que los estupidos de Potter y Weasley ni se imaginaban lo que les pasaría dentro de unos días.

La castaña frunció su ceño ante la ignores de sus mejores amigos. Luego con furia giro su cabeza hacia el lugar que los jóvenes observaban y sintió como el corazón se le saldría del pecho al toparse con esos ojos grises y fríos que amaba con todo su ser. Draco la miraba confundido, no podía creer que la joven le contara toda la verdad y mas al saber que el no hizo ni el mínimo intento por perdonarla. Se quedaron admirándose el uno al otro por unos largos segundo que parecieron eternos. Pero la Gryffindor no pudo contenerse mas y desvió su vista hacia algún lugar del comedor.

Ya habían pasado dos, dos largas semanas desde que le contó la verdad al ojigris ¿Y que hizo este? Ignorarla por completo. Cada vez que compartían clases, ella intentaba por todas la manera en acercarse a el, pero este hacia todo lo posible para alejarse de ella. Todo el tiempo era lo mismo, la humillaba y le dolía. Ya estaba harta de ser la noble y sencilla Hemione Granger, pero ya no mas, de ahora en adelante se juro a si misma dejar aun lado todo lo que tenia que ver con el Slytherin. Ya no lo buscaría mas ni intentaría arreglar las cosas con el. El tomo una decisión y ella la respetaría con todo el dolor de su corazón. Y si el decidió alejarse de ella que así sea. Después, la leona giro su cabeza para ver a sus amigos.

-¿Han peleado con el? - Le pregunto haciendo que los jóvenes rompieran en contacto visual con el platino y fijaran su vista en ella.

-Claro que no - Contesto Harry tomando un poco de su jugo de calabaza.

-Pues, parece todo lo contrario - Espeto la ojimel suspirando y volviendo a su lectura.

La castaña no tenia ni la menor sospecha de que Harry y Ron estaban sobre los pasos del rubio para averiguar si el tenia que ver con el señor tenebroso. Estos decidieron no comentarle nada a la castaña por que sabían que lo primero que haría era avisar a Malfoy sobre sus planes. Se miraron entre si y luego en susurros hablaron.

-Maldito - Exclamo el pelirrojo fijando su vista en su amiga para saber si había escuchado algo de lo que dijo pero esta solo se mantenía concentrada en su lectura - No a cometido ningún error que lo vincule como mortifago y ya son dos semanas.

-Te lo dije - Hablo el ojiverde - El sabe que lo seguimos por eso no se a movido para nada desde aquel día.

-Pero esto no durara mucho tiempo ya que "su" señor no lo esperara tanto, tiene que actuar y cuado lo haga lo atraparemos - Dijo el león - Un minuto - Expreso Ron observando la mesa de Slytherin.

-¿Qué sucede? - Pregunto el moreno haciendo lo mismo que su cuñado.

-¿No has notado que Zabinni y Parkinson ya no están todo el tiempo con el? - Pregunto sospechando de los jovenes.

-A decir verdad, no - Contesto el niño que vivió - ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Mucho, Harry, nosotros solo nos habíamos concentrado en Malfoy, pero no en ello - Entonces el azabache reacciono.

-!demonios! Por que no lo pensé antes - Se maldijo con todo su ser.

-Hemos sido unos estupidos, de seguro Blaise y Pansy están haciendo todo el trabajo sucio del hurón - Espeto el ojiazul.

En ese momento la voz de una rubia que Ron conocía ala perfección los interrumpió.

-Hola, amor - Saludo Luna besando los labios de su novio y tomando asiento un lado de el - Hola, Harry, Hermione - Dijo alegremente.

-Hola, Luna - Saludo el ojiverde.

-Hola, Luna - Saludo Hermione alzando su cabeza y dejando de lado el profeta para no seguir leyendo la basura que escribía Rita Skeeter.

-¿Han visto a Ginny? - Pregunto la ojiazul a sus amigos pero mas hacia el moreno.

-Este, me dijo que estaría en el lago ¿Meditando? - Pregunto confuso al no saber que era eso.

-A si - Contesto esta - ¿Me acompañas, Hermione? - Pregunto la Revenclaw a la Gryffindor.

-Si, vamos - Respondió la ojimel poniéndose de pie. Pero antes de tomar camino hasta la salida sintió como una mano la apreso de la muñeca. Giro su vista y se topo con los ojos del pelirrojo.

-¿Has hablado con el? - Pregunto de repente haciendo que la leona lo mirara confusa. Después con nerviosismo dirigió su vista hasta la mesa de Slytherin y solo pudo observar como el rubio se ponía de pie con su vista fija en ella y con elegancia se giro y salio del comedor como el príncipe que solía ser. Luego postro sus ojos en su amigo.

-No - Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Ante esto Ron la libero y observo como esta se giraba y tomaba camino hasta la salida del comedor seguida de su novia.

&

Ya no soportaba mas la presión que lo estaba volviendo loco de por vida. Después de salir del comedor se dirigió en busca de sus amigos o mejor dicho aliados. Camino en dirección contraria a la salida del colegio donde todo alumno se preparaba para una larga tarde en los terrenos de Hogsmeade y despegar sus mentes antes de iniciar otra semana mas de clases.

No podía sacar de sus pensamientos a cierta castaña que extrañaba con todo su ser. La extrañaba besar, acariciar, hacerle el amor como si fuera la primera vez de todo. No supo como se contuvo todas estas dos semanas al tenerla tan cerca de el y a la vez tan lejos. No podía decirle a la Gryffindor que la perdonaba por que todo eso implicaba contarle toda la verdad. Desde su mas puro amor hasta el día que se unió a la filas del estupido de Voldemort. No quería que ella se implicara en ello y eso era por que conocía profundamente a la joven y si le contaba toda la verdad esta haría hasta lo imposible por ayudarlo. Endureció su expresión y como pudo borro todos esos pensamientos y se concentro en encontrara a sus amigos.

-Draco - Llamo Pansy al doblar una esquina y toparse con el rubio quien venia directamente hacia ellos.

-¿Hicieron lo que les encargue? - Pregunto el ojigris deteniendo su andar y con una mano tomando el extremo de su saco negro. Muy elegante.

-Si - Contesto Blaise.

-¿Nadie los vio? - Pregunto de nuevo el príncipe de Slytherin.

-Claro que no - Espeto Parkinson dolida por la inseguridad de su amigo.

-Bien - Expreso el rubio dirigiendo su vista hacia la salida del colegio.

A lo lejos se podía observar como un grupo de amigos que el identifico a la perfección salía del colegio para dirigirse hacia Hogsmeade. Sonrió de lado y luego volvió a postrar sus ojos en sus amigos.

-Draco, tienes que hacer esto con cuidado - Dijo la morena muerta de miedo al saber lo arriesgado que era esta misión.

-Se cuidarme solo - Espeto el rubio muy confiado en si. Después dirigió su vista a la salida muy serio.

-¿Ya decidiste a quien vas a involucrar? - Pregunto zabinni con su rostro sin expresión alguna.

-¿Qué te parece alguien de Gryffindor? - Pregunto postrando sus ojos en el moreno. Este trago saliva - Sabes como odio a esos infelices - Dijo con odio.

-¿Quién? - Quiso saber la Slytherin.

¿Quién? No tenia ni la menor idea. Y sin planearlo observo como un par de chicas que identifico de Gryffindor pasaron por un lado de el saludándolo con coquetería.

-Hola, Draco - Corearon las jóvenes. Una rubia y otra morena. Ante esto el ojigris les sonrió como el conquistador que solía ser. Las jóvenes se sonrojaron y soltaron pequeñas carcajadas entre si.

-Ya la encontré - Finalizo Draco con una sonrisa macabra y mirando a sus amigos.

&

Harry y los demás decidieron pasar toda la tarde en el pequeño bar "Las tres escobas" para poder disfrutar un rato en compañía del invierno y las carcajadas del lugar que se podían oír a metros de distancia de ahí. Al llegar al lugar lo primero que hicieron fue ocupar la mesa que solían dominar siempre que iban ahí. Harry y Ginny tomaron lugar enfrente de Ron y Luna. La castaña opto por sentarse un poco retirado de las parejitas que derrochaban miel por montón.

-¿Pedimos lo mismo para ustedes? - Pregunto Harry poniéndose de pie al igual que Ron para poder ir al bar a ordenar las famosas cervezas de mantequilla que volvían loco a todo el que la probase.

-Si, por favor - Contesto Luna al igual que Ginny.

-¿Y tu, Hermione? - Pregunto el pelirrojo extrañado al no oír a su amiga.

-Ahm…lo mismo - Dijo la castaña volviendo en si.

-Ahora volvemos - Aviso el azabache seguido de su cuñado para ir directamente hasta la barra.

Hermione se sentía incomoda en ese lugar. Ya no era como antes donde solía pasar la tarde con sus amigos y disfrutando al máximo de su compañía. Todo cambio después de…el. Ya no quería seguir pensando en el pero cada vez que trataba de olvidarlo mas se acordaba de el. Todo eso solo estaba logrando que cayera en un gran depresión que Merlín sabia cuando saldría de ella. Suspiro cansada. Esta harta de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su patética vida. Ya quería concluir el colegio para desaparecer del mundo Mágico y dedicarse solo a su próximo trabajo.

De pronto sintió un leve mareo haciendo que cerrar sus ojos y se concentrara en estar derecha para no caerse delante de toda la gente. Abrió sus ojos y los clavo en la mesa.

-¿Estas bien? - Pregunto la pelirroja preocupada por la repentina actitud de su amiga.

Antes esto la ojimel dirigió sus ojos a los de su amiga. Esta la miraba con preocupación. Luego los desvió hasta la rubia. Esta la miraba de igual modo.

-Si…es solo que no he estado comiendo últimamente bien - Confeso la leona - Lo mas seguro es que sea eso.

-Que mi hermano no te oiga diciendo eso por que estoy segura que no te dejara tranquila hasta que te alimentes bien - Espeto Ginny extendiendo su brazo sobre la mesa para que la joven tomara su mano.

Esta sonrió y luego tomo la mano de su amiga.

-Estoy bien - Finalizo la castaña observando ahora a Luna.

OoOoOoOoO

-¿Qué les doy, jóvenes? - Pregunto una señora regordeta limpiando unas copas al estilo muggle.

-Nos da - Hablo Ron fijando su vista en el cartel de los precios - Cinco cervezas de mantequilla y una botana canadiense, por favor - Finalizo el pelirrojo viendo a los ojos a la señora.

-Claro, guapo - Espeto la mujer con coquetería girándose para atender la orden del pelirrojo.

Ante esto el Gryffindor sonrió con nerviosismo y luego se giro para ver a Harry. Este parecía estar hipnotizado sin moverse. El ojiazul se extraño y luego le hablo para sacarlo de su trance.

-¿Qué sucede? - Pregunto el león postrando sus ojos al lugar donde el moreno veía.

-No esta con ellos - Espeto Harry observando a una pareja de morenos que identifico como Blaise y Pansy. Mas el rubio no estaba con ellos.

-¿Y? - Pregunto el ojiazul muy quitado de la pena.

-Acuérdate que no debemos de perder a Malfoy ni un segundo - Mofo el azabache ahora observando a su cuñado.

-Vamos - Exclamo este - Olvídate por el por unas horas y concentrarte en disfrutar de un rato con nuestras novias y amiga - Alentó el ojiazul muy sereno.

No muy convencido dejo de lado a la pareja y luego se giro para recargarse en la barra esperando sus ordenes. Después de unos minutos la encargada venia con los tarros de los jóvenes.

-Aquí tienes - Espeto la mujer dejando los tarros en la barra mientras Harry y Ron los tomaban.

Después de pagar se dirigieron hasta su mesa y encontraron a las chicas muertas de la risa. Después tomaron asiento y repartieron la mercancía entre ellas.

-¿Por que tanta risa? - Quiso saber el pelirrojo tomando un sorbo de su tarro.

-Tontadas de chicas, ya sabes como somos, nos reímos de todo - Espeto Luna con su cerveza intacta.

Para esto Harry y Ginny ya llevaban la mitad de su cerveza. La que no había tomado ni siquiera un sorbo era la castaña. No sabia por que pero desde que entro al bar el fuerte olor a mantequilla le había revolvió el estomago haciendo que tuviera ganas de vomitar. Pero insistía era por que no se estaba alimentando bien. Solo se limitaba a sobar su tarro entre sus manos y su vista fija en la mesa.

Harry y Ron no dejaban de soltar carcajadas al recordar anectodas que les solían pasara a menudo. Las chicas estaban igual. Los minutos pasaba rápido y a la vez muy lentos. En eso, Harry y Ron se dieron cuenta del silencio de la castaña que decidieron atacarla con preguntas.

-Se nota que tenias muchas ganas de una cerveza - Espeto Ron viendo el tarro intacto de la ojimel.

Esta fijo su vista en los ojos azules de su amigo y luego le sonrió forzadamente.

-¿Por qué tan callada? - Pregunto Harry con un brazo sobre los hombros de su novia dando señales de que estaba a punto de llegar a la cima y embriagarse.

-Por nada - Contesto Hermione evadiendo todo tipo de pregunta.

-Bueno - Hablo Ginny - Brindemos por su próxima graduación - Dijo estirando su brazo y con el su tarro para brindar.

-Brindemos - Espeto Ron haciendo lo mismo que su hermana.

Después de le unieron Harry y Luna. Y por ultimo la castaña.

-Salud - Expreso el moreno llevándose su tarro a sus labios vaciándolo al instante.

El pelirrojo, la rubia y la ojiazul lo imitaron. Hermione observo la mantequilla que sobre salía del tarro y con desagrado se lo llevo hasta sus labios. Tomo un solo sorbo sintiendo como le quemaba la garganta y su estomago erupcionaba en su interior al sentir el liquido en su territorio. Con cara de disgusto saboreo la espuma y luego cerro sus ojos. Y sin prevenirlo sintió como el liquido regresaba de su estomago a su boca. Se llevo su mano a su boca retrasando el vomito.

Sus amigos se dieron cuenta del estado de su amiga y con rapidez se levantaron de su lugar al ver la cara de la ojimel. Después la leona se puso rápidamente de pie y con su mano aun cubriendo sus labios.

-Hermione,¿esta bien? - Pregunto Preocupado el azabache.

-Lo siento - Se disculpo la castaña saliendo disparada al sanitario de las chicas.

Harry y Ron se miraron entre si y luego observaron a sus novias.

-Ahora volvemos - Espeto Ginny tomando la mano de su cuñada y conduciéndose hasta el mismo lugar que la ojimiel.

OoOoOoOoO

No supo ni como llego hasta el sanitario a tiempo. Lo único que supo fue abrir la puerta y entrar al vinculo. Con rapidez se inclino hacia la taza de baño y después se descubrió su boca dejando pasara el liquido amargoso por sus labios. Sentía como su respiración se aceleraba debido al esfuerzo que hacia para no caerse por lo débil que se encontraba. Después de unos segundo sintió como el vomito cesaba. Se enderezo y luego sintió como en su garganta habían quedado residuos del vomito haciendo que hiciera gestos amargos.

Respiro profundamente y luego limpio sus labios con el dorso de su mano izquierda. Salio del vinculo y se dirigió al lavamanos. Abrió el grifo del agua y coloco sus manos debajo de ella capturando el liquido cristalino. Después Conducio sus manos a su boca y tomo del agua. Se lavo el interior de esta para después hacer gárgaras y devolver el liquido sobre el lavamanos. Se miro en el espejo y lo que vio la dejo pálida.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba tras de ella pero un poco mas retirado. La observaba a través del con cara de ¿Preocupación? La castaña no se había percatado de su presencia hasta ese momento. El rubio salía del sanitario de hombres cuando de pronto observo a la Gryffindor pasar como un rayo delante del. Se preocupo al sentir que algo no andaba bien pero no le tomo la mayor importancia. Se dispuso a ir hasta la mesa de sus amigos cuando se detuvo en seco. Se maldijo mil veces al no poder dejar de lado a la joven. Observo que nadie estuviese cerca y rápidamente se giro sobre sus pies y entro al baño de mujeres. Y fue cuando la vio delante del espejo tomando un poco de agua. Se miraba hermosa y a la vez muy…demacrada.

-¿A caso me estas siguiendo? - Pregunto Hermione con rencor en su voz mirándolo a través del espejo.

Esto el rubio lo noto y luego trago saliva. Después la Gryffindor se giro y camino hasta llegar a centímetros del platino.

-¿Qué te pasa? - Pregunto de pronto el Slytherin.

-Creo que eso no te importar - Dijo la castaña con cara de burla y luego paso por un lado del chico.

Este sintió como la rabia se apoderaba de el y con rapidez apreso un brazo de la joven entre su mano y la obligo a colocarse delante de el nuevamente. La leona no pudo hacer nada mas que obedecer.

-!Suéltame, no tienes derecho sobre mi! - Grito Hermione al borde de las lagrimas - ¿Quién te crees? - Le pregunto con odio.

Draco no podía contener las ganas y deseos de hacerla suyo ahí mismo. Detallo cada expresión del rostro de la joven. Todo estaba igual como lo recordaba excepto por unas leves ojeras bajo los hermosos ojos miel de su amada. Se sentía un miserable al provocar la ira y rabia de la joven.

-Te pregunte algo - Dijo con voz fría e indiferente.

-No tengo por que contestarte - Finalizo el rubio liberando el brazo de la castaña mientras se daba la media vuelta para salir de ahí.

-!Eso es lo que me pasa! - Grito a mas no poder. Ante esto el rubio se detuvo en seco pero sin girarse para ver a la chica - Siempre haces lo mismo, me sigues, te preocupas por mi y cuando yo intento entablar una conversación contigo huyes ni excusa alguna - Decía Hermione harta del ojigris - Estoy harta de tus humillaciones e ignorancia hacia mi. Ya me canse de luchar por ti - Esto hizo que Draco sintiera una leve piquete en su corazón - Me canse de ver cada día como me miras con deseo en tus ojos pero no dices nada. Tu ya tomaste una decisión y la respetare a pesar de no estar de acuerdo. Y si ya no quieres saber nada de mi !Bien!¿Y sabes por que? !Por que amarte Duele y !mucho!

-!Tu no sabes nada de mi! - Grito Draco dándose la media vuelta y acercándose a la joven.

-!Y si no me dices nunca lo sabré! - Rugió la castaña al sentir como el rubio volvió apresarla por los brazos - Si tan solo me contaras, yo podría ayudarte.

-Nadie puede ayudarme !Nadie! - Espeto el Slytherin con una rabia que no podía contener mas.

La Gryffindor exploto.

-!Entonces lárgate de aquí y no me vuelvas a buscar! - Grito con todo su ser mientras unas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos miel.

Draco sintió como una espada atravesaba su pecho llegando hasta su corazón. !No quería perder a la castaña! Pero lamentablemente la perdió desde el día que se unió a las filas del Señor Tenebroso. Se miraron por unos largos segundo que parecieron siglos. Luego el rubio libero los brazos de la muchacha y la miro por ultima vez con amor.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo - Finalizo fríamente y muy dolido.

Y sin decir mas se dio la media vuelta y decidido a no mirar atrás salio por la puerta del sanitario dejando una parte de el en el corazón de la mujer que amaba como un loco.

Hermione con lagrimas en sus ojos se dejo caer en el suelo para poder desahogarse como ella podía hacerlo. Se sentó sobre el piso con sus rodillas sobre su pecho llorando por un amor que nunca podría ser. Y sabia que desde ese momento había perdido al hombre de su vida y la posibilidad de ser feliz.

-!Hermione! - Grito Ginny llegando hasta el lugar de su amiga y arrodillándose para estar a la altura de su amiga - ¿Qué paso? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te llevo con Madame Pomfrey?

Luna imito a su cuñada y se arrodillo al otro lado de la castaña.

-No, estoy bien - Espeto la leona tranquilizando su llanto - Lo perdí, Ginny, lo perdí para siempre - Decía la ojimel recargando su cabeza sobre un hombre de la pelirroja.

Entonces la ojiazul miro a la Revenclaw comprendiendo que Malfoy era el causante del estado de su amiga ya que lo observo salir del área de los sanitarios apenas hace unos segundo atrás.

OoOoOoOoO

-¿Por qué tardan tanto? - Pregunto Ron preocupado por la demora de las chicas.

-No lo se - Espeto Harry al igual que el pelirrojo.

En ese momento observaron como Draco Malfoy se encontraba de pie junto a la mesa de sus amigos. Después vieron como estos últimos se ponía de pie y tomaban camino a la salida del bar. Pero para poder llegar hasta la salida tenia que atravesar la mesa de los Gryffindor's. Los muchachos no despegaron su vista de los pasos del rubio.

Este se detuvo en seco al ver como los leones los observaban con rencor. Se mantuvieron las miradas por largo rato y después observaron como el Slytherin les sonreía con maldad y al final se digno a desviar su vista y salir del bar seguido de sus amigos.

&

-¿Segura que te encuentras bien? - Pregunto de décima vez el ojiazul de la mano de su novia, Luna.

-Ya te dije que si - Espeto la castaña un poco fastidiada.

Después de lo que paso en el bar, los chicos decidieron que ya era hora de regresar al colegio. Caminaban sobre la gran vereda inundada de nieve para poder llegar al colegio. Lo único que querían era poder estar en su sala disfrutando del calor de este. En ese momento oyeron un grito aterrador proveniente de una joven rubia que iba un poco mas enfrente de ellos. Los chicos se detuvieron en seco al observar como una chica morena se elevaba por los aires mientras su mandíbula se encontraba mas abierta de lo normal.

-!Ayúdenme! - Pidió la rubia que venia con ella.

Ante esto Harry y Ron reaccionaron al grito de la chica y corrieron en dirección hasta ella. Llegaron hasta ella y solo observaron como la joven impactaba contra la nieve inconciente.

-¿Estas bien? - Le pregunto Ron a la rubia.

-Si, pero ella no - Le contesto la joven histérica. En ese momento Hermione llega hasta ella y la abraza para tranquilizarle.

El azabache observo como un objeto en forma de medallón se encontraba aun lado de la morena quien yacía en el suelo. Se extraño y con delicadez estiro su brazo para poderlo tocar.

-!No toquen nada! - Grito un hombre de estatura gigante y cabello largo.

-Hagrid - Espeto Harry viendo como el gigante se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo frágil de la chica y la tomaba entre sus brazos y se conducía hasta el colegio.

&

-¿Por qué siempre que sucede algo así, están ustedes tres? - Pregunto molesta la profesora de transformaciones girándose para observar al trío dorado.

Harry, Ron y Hermione mantenían su vista en el suelo.

Snape mantenía el objeto sobre el aire debido a su varita. Detallaba cuidadosamente el medallón. Después hablo.

-Por suerte la señorita Novak esta estable en la enfermería - Aviso el odioso profesor de pociones - ¿Tiene idea de quien de lo pudo dar a la joven Novak? - Pregunto postrando el objeto en la mesa y girándose para observar al trío.

-Bueno…-Espeto Hermione - Nosotros…

-No tenemos idea de quien pudo ser - Interrumpió el niño que vivo. La castaña observo al moreno extrañada pero no dejo nada - Solo observamos como Heather se elevaba en los cielos.

-Bien - Hablo Minerva - Pueden retirarse y a su casa, jóvenes - Ordeno la profesora dándole la espalda a sus alumno preferido.

-Profesora McGonagalle - Llamo el azabache - Estaba hechizada ¿verdad?

Ron y Hermione fijaron su vista en su profesora.

-Esa información no se le puede dar a un alumno, Potter - Espeto Severus acercándose hasta estar enfrente del ojiverde.

Harry le mantuvo la vista con valentía. El sabia que Snape sabia mas de lo que aparentaba.

-A su sala, Ahora - Ordeno por ultima vez la Jefa de Gryffindor.

El trío dorado se disculpo y se dirigieron a la salida no muy convencidos de la explicación de su profesora.

&

-¿Cómo se encuentra, Heather? - Pregunto Harry a la rubia que acompañaba a la chica. Esta entraba a la sala cuando el ojiverde la cuestiono.

Después de regresar a su sala los chicos decidieron esperara a la compañera de la muchacha para preguntarle por su estado. Estaban sentados en la sala común cuando la joven de nombre Reese regresaba.

-Bien - Contesto la rubia - Madame Pomfrey dijo que esta estable, mañana saldrá de la enfermería - Informo la amatista un poco mas relajada.

-¿Sabes que le paso? - Pregunto Harry.

-Lo siento, Madame dijo que era confidencia y que solo los profesores podían saberlo - Contesto la chica sin ánimos.

-¿Sabes como obtuvo el medallon? - Cuestiono Ron mirando a la chica.

-No lo se, cuando regreso del baño ya lo traía consigo - Relataba la rubia acordándose que al ir al sanitario no lo traía con ella.

-¿Te menciono quien se lo dio? - Pregunto Harry sospechando de alguien.

-No - Contesto - Solo dijo que tenia que llevarlo a la oficina de Dombledore y dejarlo ahí para cuando el regresara - Dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

El moreno y el pelirrojo se miraron extrañado ¿Acaso Malfoy tendría que ver en algo? Hermione escuchaba atenta cada palabra de la rubia. Entonces recordó la escena de hacia unas hora. Draco estaba en esa área al momento que ella vio a Heather salir del Baño. Pero no, el no podía hacer eso. Mantuvo su respiración debido al temor que sentía al sospechar que Draco tenia algo que ver.

-¿Enserio no te dijo quien se lo dio? - Pregunto Hermione haciendo que sus amigos y la chica le prestaran atención.

-No - Contesto segura la rubia.

-¿Algo…que puedas…decirnos para identificar al culpable? - Insistía la castaña mintiéndose a ella misma - Por favor, recuerda.

Reese bajo su vista hacia el suelo y divago por sus memorias. Pero no había algo que pudiera decirle a los chicos para ayudarlos. Mientras tanto Harry, Ron y Hermione esperaban ansiosos alguna pista para saber quien pudo ser. Después la amatista elevo su vista hasta la castaña y suspiro.

-Lo siento - Fue lo único que dijo.

Ante esto la ojimel suspiro al momento qué cerraba sus ojos y después los abría confundida. Después miro a sus mejores amigos. Ginny se mantenía en silencio observado a todos.

-Bien - Espeto la amiga de Potter - Voy a mi ronda - Y sin decir mas se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a salir pero la voz de la rubia hizo que se detuviera.

-Un minuto - Espeto Reese. La castaña se giro para verla. Harry y Ron hacia lo mismo - Antes de elevarse en el aire empezó a decir palabras sin sentidos - Dijo recordando la voz ronca de la morena.

-¿Qué tipo de palabras? - Pregunto el niño que vivió interesado en saber.

-Menciono un anillo, una serpiente y una mano pálida y algo de una marca - Informo segura de lo que decía.

-¿Una marca? ¿Dónde? - Pregunto el pelirrojo muerto de la angustia.

-Lo siento, eso no lo menciono, es lo único que recuerdo - Dijo apenada por no poder ayudar mas.

Hermione se mantuvo seria escuchando las palabras de la rubia. No quería pensar en quien podía ser. No quería ver la verdad, aun no.

-Gracias - Hablo el azabache - Si quieres ya te puedes ir a tu habitación.

-Lo siento - Fue lo ultimo que dijo la rubia al subir las escaleras y desaparecer de la vista de todos.

&

Ya había concluido su ronda como premio anual. Desde que el rubio se digno a renunciar a su carga las rondas eran mas pesadas para ella. Nunca podía estar concentrada en su deber. Y ahora menos que nunca. Las palabras que dijo Reese hacia unas horas atrás rondaban en su cabeza. Todo indicaba que había mortifagos dentro del colegio ¿Pero quienes? O mejor dicho quien ella no quería que fueran. Estaba seguro que Harry y Ron apuntaban toda la evidencia hacia Draco y sus amigos.

No podía quitar de su cabeza la posibilidad de que el rubio fuera uno de ellos.

-Vamos, Hermione - Se animaba - Deja de pensar tonterías - Se pidió a ella misma.

Le faltaban tres pasillos para poder llegar hasta su sala. Al doblar una esquina su cuerpo impacto contra algo. Fijo su vista y observo al responsable.

-Lo siento - Se disculpo Taylor Bella sonriéndole con seducción a la joven.

-No te preocupes, ¿Qué haces aquí? - Le pregunto al saber que no eran horas para andar de arriba para bajo en el colegio - Tendré que restarte puntos y no quiero.

-Pues no lo hagas - Le dijo el castaño sonriéndole - Solo quería verte ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien - Contesto la ojimel - ¿Y tu?

-Igual - Espeto el ojiverde - Veo que tu herida ya no se ve tanto - Dijo alzando su brazo y rozando con sus dedos la cortadura poco visible de su mejilla izquierda.

-Eso creo - Decía la Gryffindor nerviosa por la cercanía del Revenclaw - Ahm…esta tarde, tengo que regresar a mi sala.

-Espera - Pidió decidido a confesarle todo lo que ella ya sabia - Se que Malfoy ya no quiere nada contigo.

Ante esto la ojimel suspiro mientras se maldecía por lo que se vendría a continuación. Fijo su vista por algún lugar del pasillo.

-Y por eso me atrevo a pedirte que…me des una oportunidad - La castaña mantuvo su respiración y luego clavo su vista en los ojos verde del Revenclaw.

-Taylor, yo…-Pero el castaño la interrumpió tomándola de las manos.

-Por favor, te puedo demostrar que seré igual o mejor que Malfoy - Suplicaba por un poco de amor de la Gryffindor.

-No puedo hacer esto - Decía con tristeza la joven al ver el estado del chico - Seria lastimarte a ti y a la vez a mi. Te quiero mucho pero como un amigo y te agradezco que me salvaras la vida aquel día pero no puedo llegar a quererte mas haya de un amigo - Dijo sin saber que mas hacer.

-Solo una oportunidad - Pedía a gritos.

-Escucha - Suplicaba la leona desesperada - Al único hombre que amo y amare por el resto de mi vida se llama Draco - Dijo muy segura - Draco Malfoy.

-Pero el ya no quiere nada contigo - Decía terco el castaño - Promételo que lo pensaras.

-Taylor, no insistas - Espeto Hermione atrapada - Ya te dije que nunca podré olvidar a Draco y si te acepto lo único que lograse será lastimarte y no lo quiero.

-No me importa, solo quiero estar contigo - Decía desesperado.

La leona suspiro y luego se puso a debatir. Era cierto, Draco ya no quería saber nada mas de ella y el mismo se lo dijo horas atrás. Pero en su conciencia le decía que no se atreviera a aceptar al Revenclaw por que solo lograría lastimarlo.

-No me obligues a hacerlo - Pedía la castaña.

-solo UNA oportunidad, solo eso - La joven se maldicio por llegar a una conclusión.

-Esta bien - Dijo resignada por ser tan noble - Pero no te prometo nada - Finalizo no muy convencida de lo que acababa de hacer.

-No importa, estoy feliz - Espeto el castaño al mismo tiempo que tomaba a la joven por las mejillas y depositaba un beso en la frente de esta.

-Bien, ahora me tengo que ir - Aviso alejándose del chico pero le castaño la interrumpió.

-Te acompaño, solo como amigos - Le aviso antes de que esta renegara.

-Ok - Fue lo ultimo que dijo.

Se conducieron hasta la sala de la castaña sin saber que un par de ojos grises los vigilaban a la luz de la luna. Y luego desapareció entre las sombras mas furioso de lo que ya estaba consigo mismo.

**Continuara….**

!_Hola! Lamento la demora pero no había tenido tiempo de escribir. Espero y la espera haya valido la pena. Bueno este capitulo fue el factor para continuara con una serie de eventos que solo hacen que la guerra se venga encima y por supuesto el fin. Pero no se alarme, es solo una aviso. La verdad ya no se que escribir así que las dejo. AH! Otra cosa mas, **!No me odien! Por lo que Hermione hizo o va hacer de ahora en adelante.** Pero por ahí hay una sorpresita para nuestro Draco, algún ya sospecharan de que se trata. Me despido y espero actualizar rápido el siguiente capi. Adio!_

**Agradecimientos: **

_AngieShields, Moony, , Ale Malfoy, Holly90, Shywhitedove, Diana MD, Leyla, Flor666, Aby-Penita, __PayOyis, Dona008 y Pamela:_ Muchas Gracias por la espera y otra vez una disculpa por hacerlas desesperar. Las amo y no me abandonen en el camino.

**Fiioh! Y Ale Masen:** Lamento hacerlas esperar. Espero y desesperación haya sido compensada coneste capitulo. Espero ansiosas sus opiniones**.**


	25. Ayudame a no llorar

No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Draco y para colmo de Taylor. Estaba segura de lo que sentía por el Slytherin aun que este ya no quería saber nada de ella pero también estaba segura de no querer lastimar al Revenclaw. Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, no sabia que hacer exactamente, le prometió al castaño pensarlo determinadamente para poder llegar a una conclusión pero estaba que se la llevaba el mismito demonio al no saber que decir o hacer. Las clases se habían pasado como rayo, el mes de febrero estaba encima y con ello los preparativos para el Día de San Valentín. Después de concluir sus clases decidió refugiarse en la biblioteca para evitar cuestionamientos y discusiones con sus mejores amigos. Se encontraba muy rara, ya no se sentía la misma de antes. Su cuerpo estaba cambiando y sus emociones se encontraban mas frágiles, al cualquier movimiento caía. Suspiro y dejo sus libros de lado, no tenia ánimos de seguir luchando contra ella misma si sabia que no se podía ganar a ella misma. Cerro sus ojos al recordar la escena del baño donde el Slytherin le dijo que estaban mejor así. No pudo descifrar lo que su corazón sintió al oír esas palabras que dolían como una espada atravesando su corazón.

-Con que aquí estabas - Hablo un pelirrojo llegando hasta la mesa que ocupaba su amiga dejando sus libros y tomando asiento enfrente de la castaña. Con el también venia un azabache que imito al ojiazul.

-¿Por qué te escondes? - Le cuestiono Harry recargando sus brazos sobre la mesa y observando a su amiga.

-No me escondo - Se defendió la leona abriendo sus ojos y mirando a sus amigos - Estoy estudiando y deseo que me dejen sola.

-Olvidado - Espeto Ron tomando un sorbo de su jugo que calabaza que extrañamente te trajo del comedor - ¿Ya fuiste con Madame Pomfrey? - Le pregunto al recordar el accidente en "Las tres escobas"

La ojimel se maldijo al dejar pasar algo así. Le prometió a Harry y a Ron ir a la enfermería a primera hora del día de hoy y no lo hizo. No quería que Madame le dijera que no estaba bien y que tendría que reposar en cama. Dirigió su vista hacia algún lugar de la enorme biblioteca y se delato.

-Ahora mismo vamos - Espeto el azabache al saber con esa mirada que su amiga no les hizo caso. Se pudo de pie al igual que el ojiazul.

-!No esperen! - Grito la castaña haciendo que todos los alumnos que estaban presentes en la zona voltearan a verlos - Ya fui - Mintió para no ir con Madame. Harry y Ron se miraron entre si y luego tomaron asiento de nuevo.

-¿Y que te dijo? - Pregunto el pelirrojo fijando su vista en su amiga.

-Pues…este…me dijo que debía de comer bien, ya que no lo estaba haciendo, descansar mas y evitarme enojos y disgustos - Dijo sintiéndose el humano mas mentiroso de todo el mundo mágico.

-¿Segura? - Pregunto el niño que vivió no muy convencido.

-Segura - Contesto sonriéndoles para evitar sospechas.

Los jóvenes no estaban del todo convencidos pero aun así le creyeron ¿Por qué les mentiría en algo así? Le sonrieron.

-Cambiando de tema - Espeto Ron - Mañana se llevara acabo el partido contra Slytherin.

-Por fin, y creo que ya se están preparando ¿No? - Pregunto Hermione.

-Por supuesto - Contesto Harry - Ahora mismo nos vamos para el campo a entrenar con el equipo - Se puso de pie al igual que el ojiazul - Nos vemos en la noches.

-Espérenme - Pidió la leona imitando a sus amigos y tomando sus cosas. Llego hasta ellos y estos la miraron extrañados - ¿Le importa si los acompaño? - Pregunto apenada.

-!Claro que no! - Expreso Harry abrazando a la joven por los hombros y al momento se les unió el pelirrojo.

Y así abrazados los tres se conducieron hasta el enorme campo de Quiddicth.

&

Sonrió de lado por fin el maldito armario estaba reparado. Observo el enorme objeto con frialdad y luego con elegancia se dio la media vuelta y salio se dirigió hasta la salida para poder salir de ahí. Ya estando fuera observo a todos lados para verificar que nadie lo estaba viendo o pasando por ahí. Al darse cuenta que estaba completamente solo se dirigió hasta la oficina de su profesor de pociones.

Caminaba con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba arrancando suspiros por parte del alumnado femenino a cada paso que daba. No podía evitar que su ego y orgullo se elevara por los cielos. Pero todo eso desapareció al recordar la escena que vivió con la castaña en el bar "Las tres escobas" si la Gryffindor quería que ya no la buscara eso haría. Pero no podía vivir ni un segundos lejos de ella ¿Cómo le haría de ahora en adelante sin ni siquiera una mirada de la ojimel? Pero tenia que aprender a vivir sin ella quiera o no.

Llego hasta la puerta de la oficina de su profesor pero antes de poder anunciarse su oído capto un par de risas que el identifico como la de Hermione y sus despreciables amigos. Sin querer desvió su vista hasta el trío dorado y no pudo evitar postrar sus ojos en la frágil figura de la mujer de su vida.

-Ron, eres un tonto - Espeto Hermione ahogada de la risa.

-Lo siento, pero solo quiero hacerte reír - Contesto el pelirrojo sonriendo. Harry lo imitaba de igual manera.

Los tres sonreían a carcajadas debido a las tontadas del ojiazul. La castaña enderezo su vista y sintió un leve piquete en su corazón al ver los ojos grises del rubio que la miraban con indiferencia. El ojiverde y el ojiazul callaron al ver al Slytherin mirándolos con odio. Draco sentía una rabia inmensa sin poder controlar su rabia y odio antes esos tres y mas por el estupido de Weasley que se creía tener a la castaña bajo su protección. Hermione desvió su vista para no poder ver mas al ojigris.

-¿Se te perdió algo? - Pregunto Harry.

-Nada que ustedes me puedan dar - Espeto con frialdad observando por ultima vez a la mujer de su vida. Y sin decir mas se giro y entro al despacho de su padrino.

La castaña al escuchar las ultimas palabras de su amado cerro sus ojos y luego los abrió. Harry y Ron se miraron y luego dirigieron su vista hasta su amiga.

-Hermione ¿Estas…-Pero el moreno no pudo terminar.

-Estoy bien - Espeto rápidamente la ojimiel - ¿Nos vamos? - Pregunto adelantándose para evitar mas cuestionamientos.

El pelirrojo y ojiverde solo se limitaron a obedecer a la Gryffindor.

_OOoOoOoOoOo_

Impacto la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. No podía contener el coraje que recorría todo su ser. La rabia e impotencia de no poderle gritarle a la castaña cuanto la amaba y cuando la deseaba. Se encontraba como un león enjaulado caminado de un lado para otro. Necesitaba desquitarse con alguien ahora mismo. Y sin querer recordó la escena de SU Hermione con el estupido de Bell y de nuevo la ira recorrió todo su cuerpo y cabeza. Clavo su vista en el gran estante de la oficina y sin pensar llevo sus manos a esta y con rabia tiro todas las sustancias que se encontraban sobre esta. Después recargo sus manos sobre el escritorio de su padrino y fijo su vista en el gran retrato de Albus Dombledore quien se movía por arte de la magia.

-¿Qué paso aquí? - Pregunto Severus Snape indignado por el desastre sobre el piso de su oficina. Luego clavo su vista fría en la figura de su ahijado.

-Nada que le importe - Espeto con odio mirando a su profesor.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Le pregunto sacando su varita de su túnica y conjurando un hechizo para desaparecer el desastre de su oficina. Después de terminar de hacer su tarea tomo asiento en su lugar y postro sus brazos sobre el escritorio y fijo su vista en su alumno.

-El armario esta listo. Lo pueden utilizar cuando quieran - Contesto con indiferencia y luego se enderezo y le dio la espalda a su maestro.

-Lo que hiciste ayer - Draco recordó que su plan fallo - Fue algo muy !estupido! - Grito Severus muerto de la rabia - Suerte que la señorita Novak esta estable y no paso a mayores - Le dijo impactando sus manos sobre su escritorio y poniéndose de pie para encarar al rubio - !Por poco te descubre!

-!A mi esa estupida y todos me dan por igual! - Grito harto de que todos le dijeran que hacer - Yo voy hacer las cosas a mi manera le gusten o no - Espeto con sus dientes apretados y su cólera elevados.

-No seas estupido, Draco, Potter y Weasley te están siguiendo y si no haces las cosas cuidadosamente te descubrirán y te delataran ante el ministerio - Informo enojado por la reacción del Slytherin.

-Se cuidarme de esos imbeciles - Contesto seguro de si mismo - Y te aseguro que no me descubrirán.

-Solo te pido que no hagas otra locura mas de este tipo ¿Estamos? - Le pregunto con su respiración cortante.

Draco solo se limito a mirar por ultima vez a su padrino y con rabia y furia salio de la oficina dejando a su profesor igual o peor de furioso que el ojigris por la terquedad de su ahijado.

&

-Ahí esta Ginevra - Aviso la castaña observando como la novia de su mejor amigo estiro su brazo para indicar en el lugar que estaba ya que varios alumnos estaban presentes en la practica - Voy con ella, los veo después de la practica - Dijo abrazando a sus amigos y luego tomando camino hacia las escaleras subiéndolas para llegar hasta su amiga.

Los jóvenes observaron como su amiga llego hasta la fila donde estaba la pelirroja y luego paso por entre los alumnos para estar con la ojiazul.

-Sabia que Snape era uno de ellos - Espeto Harry recordando como el Slytherin entro al despacho de su profesor de pociones.

-¿Quién? - Pregunto Ron buscando entre la multitud a su novia pero nada.

-¿Cómo que quien? Snape, tonto -Dijo molesto.

-No creo que sea uno de ellos - Dijo el pelirrojo ahora fijando su vista en su cuñado.

-¿Por qué no?.-

-Si fuera uno de ellos ¿Crees que Dombledore lo tuvieran dentro del colegio? - Le pregunto seguro de lo que decía.

Ante esto el azabache se debatió entre el mismo y luego decidió dejar de lado lo de Draco y Snape.

-Olvida todo y vamos a trabajar - Y sin decir mas paso por enfrente de Ron y este lo siguió.

_OoOoOoOoOo_

-!Tu puedes, mi amor! - Gritaba muy animada la pelirroja pegada a los barandales de los palcos admirando la velocidad de su novio y capitán del equipo.

Hermione y Luna, esta acababa de llegar minutos atrás, se encontraban igual que la pelirroja animando a sus amigos y novio. Harry y Ron hacían todo lo que sabían hacer sobre el campo. Todas las chicas de todas las casas se encontraban alabando los movimientos de los Gryffindor's.

-!Animo, chicos! - Grito Hermione mientras aplaudía por la gran defensa de su amigo pelirrojo - !Sigan así!

-!Vamos, Ron, tu puedes! - Exclamaba la Revenclaw al mirar como su novio se mirara exquisitamente sabroso en ese traje de Quiddicth. Desde que se entrego completamente al ojiazul su manera de ser cambio y para bien ya que estaba nueva Luna volvía loco al guardián del equipo de Gryffindor.

Las tres chicas gritaban emocionadas por las tácticas de sus amigos y novios. Harry y Ron solo sonreír por la multitud de chicas que les echaban porras y mas al ver como Ginny y Luna estaban que se quemaban de celos por que las otras jóvenes no quitaban sus ojos de encimas de sus propiedades. Ante esto la castaña se burlaba.

-!Adelante, mi amor! - Grito una joven de Slytherin muy bella por cierto al capitán del equipo; Harry.

El moreno sonrió y rápidamente dirigió su vista a la pelirroja que estaba que echaba humo por los odios debido al coraje y celos que sentía.

-!Vamos, cariño, sabes lo que te daré esta noche! - Grito la ojiazul haciendo que la Slytherin se mostrara seria y molesta.

La menor de las Weasley sonrió y le aventó un beso al azabache haciendo que este aumentara su ego.

Después de unos minutos mas el equipo concluyo su trabajo y descendieron de los cielos para poder ir a los vestidores, ducharse y cambiarse para poder ir a cena. Ya estando abajo, los jóvenes observaron como sus novias y amigas se venían contra ellos. El ojiverde reacciono y capturo a la pelirroja en sus brazos ya que estaba venia corriendo hacia el.

-!Lo hicieron genial! - Espeto Ginny saltando y capturando la cintura de su amando con sus piernas al mismo tiempo que capturaba sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y pasión.

-Gracias - Espeto Harry depositando a la joven. Esta se giro y el chico aprovecho para abrazarla por la espalda - Así que esta noche me vas a dar lo que quiera - Le susurro al oído haciendo que la piel de la ojiazul se erizada debido a la excitación.

-Lo que quieras - Le contesto sonriendo con picardía.

-Lo hicieron muy bien, no habrá duda, ustedes ganaran - Dijo Hermione sonriéndole a sus amigos.

-Claro que ganaremos - Espeto Ron abrazando a su novia por la espalda y depositando un tierno beso en su mejilla izquierda - ¿Vamos a cenar?

-Claro, pero antes tienes que darse una ducha - Espeto la castaña mirándolos - Huelen mal.

-Esta bien - Contestaron los jóvenes sin ganas.

&

-¿Por qué ese estupido no te deja de mirar? - Pregunto molesto el pelirrojo al observar como Taylor no despeabas sus ojos de su amiga.

Hermione lo miro extrañado y luego giro su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que el castaño la miraba. El Revenclaw al darse cuenta que la ojimel también lo miraba le sonrió con alegría. Ante esto la Gryffindor que contesto de igual modo y luego desvió su vista hasta la de Ron.

-Por nada - Le dijo nerviosa y probado bocado.

-Por nada - Imito el ojiazul sin despegar sus ojos del castaño - Y espero y te termines toda la cena por que si no, hago que te la comas a fuerzas.

-Tu no eres mi padre para ordenarme - Rugió la joven mirando a su amigo a los ojos. Este ya la miraba.

-Como si lo fuera - Contesto el pelirrojo.

-Te odio, Ron - Le renegó obedeciendo y concentrándose en acabar hasta la ultima migaja de la cena.

Harry y Ginny solo se limitaban a demostrarse el amor que se tenían el uno al otro. El ojiazul se puso a platicar con Seamus, Neville y Deán sobre su ultimo partido. La castaña guardo silencio hasta que se termino el ultimo bocado de la cena. Se quedo quieta un segundo y se maldijo al sentir como su cena pedía a gritos volver a su boca. Hizo gestos graciosos pero no dejo que su cena la venciera. Exhalo una grande bocanada de aire mientras cerraba sus ojos y la sostuvo por unos minutos. Luego la soltó y abríos sus ojos al encontrarse mas tranquila.

-¿De nuevo el vomito? - Pregunto Ginny preocupada al ver a la castaña.

-Si, pero ya paso, esta vez lo pude controlar - Espeto sonriéndole.

-Veo que me obedeciste - Hablo Ron observando el plato vació de la castaña.

-Si, papa - Dijo con sarcasmo la leona torciendo sus labios molesta.

Ante esto Harry, Ron y Ginny sonrieron.

_OoOoOoOoO_

Ya estando en la sala decidieron quedarse unos minutos mas en esta. Tomaron asiento en los grande sillón que poseía el lugar para calentarse con la chimenea que estaba a todo lo que da. Entonces la castaña decidió hablar con sus amigos respecto a Taylor. Ya había tomado una decisión y esa era aceptar al Revenclaw como su pareja. Pero antes tenia que dejarle bien en claro a sus amigos por que lo hacia. No quería mal entendido con ello como que dijeran que era un cualquiera al andar con uno y con otro, no.

-Harry, Ron - Hablo captando las miradas de sus amigos - Quisiera que habláramos de algo.

El pelirrojo se enderezo de su asiento y recargo sus brazos sobre sus rodillas. El moreno se extraño y luego presto atención.

-Tu dirás - Hablo Harry esperando las palabras de su amiga.

-Quiero que hablemos sobre Taylor - Dijo haciendo que la sangre del ojiazul hirviera por sus venas de celos y rabia. El azabache se encontraba igual pero no decía nada y lo escondía muy bien.

-¿Qué con ese idiota? - Pregunto Ron fastidiado de solo oír el nombre del Reveclaw.

-No lo llames así - Pidió melosamente la ojimel.

-¿Qué con el? - Pregunto el azabache para evitar una discusión entre sus amigos.

-Bueno, primero que nada quiero que se tranquilicen por lo que les voy a decir - Suplico mirando a la pelirroja. Esta ya sabia lo del castaño por que la ojimel se lo contó esa misma noche que Taylor le pidió algo mas que amigos. Harry y Ron prestaban mucha atención - Anoche Taylor fue a buscarme a la ronda para decirme…lo mucho que me quiere - El pelirrojo se puso rápidamente de pie con su rabia hasta el limite. Hermione siguió su relato - Y me pidió una oportunidad - Dijo dirigiendo su vista al ojiazul viendo como este les daba la espalda. Luego postro sus ojos en Harry este mantenía su vista en el suelo.

-¿Y? - Hablo Ron girándose para ver a su amiga.

-Y he decidido aceptarlo - Espeto viendo como el pelirrojo cerraba sus puños en señales de enojo.

Harry no pensaba ni decía nada. Solo se preguntaba donde estaba el amor que sentía la castaña por el Slytherin.

-Quiero que lo sepan por mi a que otra persona venga y les cuente mentiras - Les dijo la ojimel poniéndose de pie - ¿Acaso están molestos?

-Claro que no - Contesto fríamente el pelirrojo - Haz lo que quieras - Y sin decir mas subió las escaleras dejando a la castaña triste por la reacción de su amigo y lo comprendía ya que a este no le caía nada bien el castaño.

-¿Harry? - Pregunto acercándose al moreno y arrodillándose ante su amigo tomándolo de la mano.

-¿Eso es lo que dicta tu corazón? - Le pregunto postrando sus ojos en los miel de la leona.

¿o que dictaba su corazón? !claro que no! Su corazón pertenecía a Draco Malfoy aun que este ya no quiera saber nada de ella. Pero estaba decidida a no esperarlo toda la vida. Despego sus ojos de los verdes de su amigo y hablo.

-No - contesto segura de lo que decía.

-¿Entonces por que lo aceptas? ¿No que amabas a Malfoy? - Le pregunto.

-Y lo amo - Espeto - Pero el ya no quiere nada conmigo, ayer me lo dejo muy claro en el baño de "Las tres escobas" y si el quiere eso, yo se lo voy a dar y no lo buscare mas. Por eso decidí aceptar a Taylor para olvidarme de el o al menos lo intentare - Decía al borde de las lagrimas.

El azabache limpio una lagrima de la mejilla de la castaña que logro escapar de sus hermosos ojos miel. Hermione lo miro y le sonrió con ternura. Luego el moreno deposito un tierno beso en la frente de la joven y luego la miro.

-Si es lo que quieres, por mi no hay problema - Apoyo el chico.

-Gracias - Contesto la castaña abrazando a su hermano del alma. Luego se separo de el - Pero, Ron, no quiero que este molesto conmigo.

-No te preocupes por el - Espeto - Solo esta celoso, yo hablare con el y veras que las cosas se arreglaran.

-Eso espero - Finalizo la joven sonriéndole con ternura al niño que vivió.

&

No podía dormir debido a la presión que esta sobre sus hombros y todo su ser. Así que decidió salir a caminar por los terrenos del colegio. Descarto los pasillo por que sabia que la castaña estaba ejerciendo su deber como premio anual y no quería toparse con ella. Nunca mas. Aun que se unió a las filas del Señor Tenebroso por ella, por salvarle la vida, no quería ya nada de ella. Aun que se estuviere muriendo por dentro no se acercaría a ella hasta que todo esto terminara.

Detuvo sus pasos frente al gran lago del colegio. Este se encontraba hermoso gracias a la luz de la luna que emanaba sobre las aguas cristalinas. Sonrió al sentir la brisa del aire sonrió su rostro y su pecho, ya que portaba la camiseta del colegio desabotonada y desfajada. No sentía ni el mas mínimo indicio de frió. Se quedo unos segundo mirando el lago y recordando lo que estaba pasado en su patética vida. Llevo su mano izquierda a su bolsillo y saco de ella una cajetilla de cigarros. Tenia meses que no probaba uno. Saco uno del interior de esta y se lo llevo sus labios capturando entre estos. Luego la guardo y saco fuego. Encendió el cigarro y exhalo la primara bocanada de humo. Sentía como tocaba la gloria de nuevo. Soltó el humo y se encontró mas relajado. Repitió el mismo acto varias veces mas y luego acabo con el. Decidió que ya era hora de regresar a su habitación.

Tomo camino hasta el colegio y entro a este. Con sus pensamientos desordenados y su cuerpo cansado camino hasta su sala común. Verifico su reloj de pulsera y vio que no había peligro que encontrarse con la Gryffindor ya que pasaban de la media noche. Después postro su vista en el camino y observo a lo lejos como un par de castaños estaba tomados por las manos y hablaban. Los identifico como Bell y …Hermione. Se detuvo en seco y trago saliva. Luego se halló descubierto. La ojimel le decía algo al chico y luego se dio cuenta de su presencia. Al parecer el Revenclaw no se dio cuenta de ello. Se quedaron viendo unos largos segundos a los ojos.

_OoOoOoOoO_

Su cuerpo ya no daba para mas, sentía que su cabeza explotaría de un momento a otro. Se encontraba harta de todo el mundo. En especial de Draco ¿Por qué siempre tenia que ver con el? ¿Por qué? No podía pasar ni un segundo al saberse que estaba pensando en el rubio. Pero eso acabaría pronto de eso estaba segura. Ahora aceptaría a Taylor para olvidarse del rubio cosa que lo dudaba pero no perdía con intentarlo, además ya le dejo muy claro al castaño que si lo aceptaba nunca lo llegaría a amor como el quisiera. Pero el estaba aferrado.

-Hola - Saluda el Revenclaw apareciendo de la nada.

-Un día de estos me vas a venir matando de un susto - Renegó la ojimel mirando al castaño.

-Nunca es mi intención asustarte, lo lamento - Se disculpo como todo un caballero.

-Lamentos aceptados - Esto hizo que los dos sonrieran - ¿Qué se te ofrece? - Le pregunto nerviosa al saber por que la buscaba.

-Bueno, este, vine a preguntar sobre ya sabes que - Le dijo sin decir las palabras correctas mas no incomodar mas a la joven.

Hermione suspiro y luego bajo su vista al suelo. ¿Esta lista? !Por supuesto que no! Pero si quería que todo esto acabara de una buena vez seria mejor hablar ya. Alzo su vista y la fijo en los hermosos ojos verdes del chico. Este la miraba con ilusión y desesperación. Se sentía una tonta al no poder sacar palabras de su boca. Medito unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Taylor…no se por donde empezar - Espetaba nerviosa ante la mirada del joven - Lo he pensado mucho y ya he tomado una decisión - Dijo llevando unos de sus manos a su ceja rascándosela con nerviosismo.

Ante esto el joven tomo las manos de la Gryffindor entre las suyas y las apretó con fuerza. Hermione respiro profundamente.

-Entonces ¿Quieres se mi novia? - Esa pregunta era la que Hermione siempre hubiese gustados escuchar…pero de los labios de Draco Malfoy.

La leona desvió su vista y lo vio. Vio a Draco Malfoy mirándolos con odio y mas a ella. Estaba postrado al final del pasillo sin hacer ruido alguno para no llamar la atención del castaño. Sentía como la miraba con desagrado y odio. Endureció su expresión ante ella. La castaña noto que el joven lucia un poco mas demacrado y desesperado pero por razones diferentes. Sabia que no estaba bien pero el no quería la ayuda de nadie. Se mantuvieron la mirada por unos largor segundo. El rubio sabia de lo que estaban hablando y le dolía en el corazón pero no podía hacer nada. Hermione le pregunto por ultima vez con su mirada si el ya no quería nada con ella. El lo comprendió y a pesar de si, el Slytherin le volteo la cara dándole a entender que ni se le ocurriera acercársele. Este fue el factor para que la joven tomara esa decisión. Sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho al ser ignorada por el mas grande amor de su vida. Después el ojigris volvió a fijar su vista en la ojimel y esta le dijo con la mirada que lo respetaría.

-Si, acepto - Hermione contesto como puedo a la pregunta del castaño.

Este no se pudo sentir mas feliz al oír las palabras de los labios de la mujer que el decía amar y con rapidez capturo los labios de la joven entre los suyos con amor. Hermione no opuso resistencia alguna y le correspondió.

Draco se devasto al ver como SU hermione le correspondía al beso. Desvió su vista para no seguir viendo ese desagradable escena que le causaban nauseas por dentro. Sintió como la respiración se le cortaba impidiendo respirar normalmente. Sus piernas flaquearían de un momento a otro y su cuerpo temblaba de rabia y celos. Luego por ultimo, postro sus ojos en la pareja y lo que vio hizo que se sintiera mas estupido de lo que ya estaba.

La ojimel besaba al Revenclaw pero sus ojos estaba abiertos y los tenia postrado en el platino. No sabia como describir ese sentimiento que tenia por el. Era simplemente insuperable. Y sin poder evitarlo una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos siendo observada por el Slytherin.

Este no supo que mas hacer, así que se dio la media vuelta y desapareció de la vista de la ojimel sintiendo como la rabia, odio, enojo y Celos no dejarían que durmiera. Si no podía conciliar el sueño !ahora menos!.

Taylor rompió el beso y luego llevo sus manos a sus mejillas observando las lagrimas de su ahora novia.

-¿Por qué lloras? - Le pregunto preocupado por la posibilidad de haber forzado a la castaña a algo que no quería. Luego hizo desaparecer las gotas de agua de las hermosas mejillas de su novia.

-Este, no me hagas caso - Le contesto bajando su vista y luego clavándola en el - A veces soy muy sentimental ¿Sabes?

-Me encantas - Espeto el castaño mientras no cabía alegría por la aceptación de la joven. Luego le dio un corto y delicado beso en sus labios - Vamos, te acompaño a tu sala.

-Gracias - Dijo con alegría tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

&

Llego hasta su sala común y dijo la contraseña. Con furia cruzo el retrato y con odio atravesó la enorme sala que poseía su casa. Estaba que se lo llevaba el mismito demonio. Había perdido a la castaña para siempre. Estaba a punto de poner el primer pie en el peldaño cuando la voz de su mejor amigo lo hizo detenerse.

-¿Dónde estabas? - Pregunto preocupada poniéndose de pie y caminado hasta el platino.

-!Que te importa! - Le grito para poder descargar todo su ira con alguien.

-¿Pero que te pasa? ¿Por qué me hablas así? - Le cuestiono extrañada por el actitud de su amigo.

-!pasa que no estoy de humor, así que déjame en paz y vete a dormir! - Finalizo subiendo las escaleras y llegando hasta su habitación.

Abrió la puerta con una patada en la madera. Entro por esta y la cerro para que nadie !Absolutamente nadie! Lo interrumpiera. Con rabia se dirigió hasta su cajón de noche y lo abrió encontrando lo que buscaba; El alcohol. Necesitaba olvidar inmediatamente. Destapo la botella y con desesperación se la empino bebiéndola hasta el fondo. Se la tomo de un solo sorbo. Al darse cuenta que estaba vacía la aventó con rabia impactándola contra la pared quebrándose al momento. Ahora era novia de ese imbecil y el no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo. Como siempre, era un cobarde y lo admitía. Pero esa cobardía se debía para que no le hicieran nada a la castaña. Y si tenia que humillarse por el bienestar de ella, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Después se tiro sobre su cama matrimonial para ahogar sus gritos y que nadie lo oyeran. Tomo una almohada y se la llevo hasta su cara cubriéndola. Luego grito sobre ella para callar sus lamentos. Se odia con todo su ser. Sin pensarlo impacto sus puños cerrados sobre el colchón. Ya no quería lastimarse mas por su culpa. Después de unos segundos mas aventando puñetazos por doquier dejos de hacer y solo se mantuvo quieto al sentir lo efectos de la bebida sobre el. Sentía como su cuerpo se relajaban y le permitía respirar pasivamente dándose cuenta como el sueño la invadía.

-Her…mione - Fue lo ultimo que pronuncio al dejarse vencer y caer sobre los brazos de morfeo.

&

-Buenos días - Saludo Hermione tomando asiento un lado de sus amigos.

-Buenos días - Contesto Harry sonriéndole y luego fijando su vista en el profeta - Toma - Dijo el moreno entregándole un duplicado a la castaña - Antes de que te adueñes de el y no me dejes terminar.

La leona sonrió y tomo las hojas de papel. Luego postro sus ojos en su amigo pelirrojo viendo como este la ignoraba por completo.

-Hola, Ron - Lo saludo como la habían educado en su casa.

-Hola - Le contesto el ojiazul sin ni siquiera mirarla.

La ojimel se sintió triste y luego fijo su vista en el ojiverde. Este le decía con la mirada de que no puedo convencerlo de lo contrario.

-Taylor y yo ya somos novios - Informo captando la atención de sus amigos.

-Felicidades - Alentó el moreno sonriéndole.

-¿No vas a decir nada, Ron? - Le pregunto la joven para ver si podía convencer al ojiazul de que aceptara a Bell.

-Bien por ti - Le espeto con rencor clavando su vista en los ojos de la castaña.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? - Le pregunto harta de la actitud de su amigo - ¿Qué te traes contra Taylor? ¿Qué te hizo?

-No me cae bien, y no me gusta que este cerca de ti - Le contesto con odio observando a su amiga.

-No pienso seguir escuchándote - Dijo poniéndose de pie. Pero antes de que la joven pudiera alejarse de ellos. Ron capturo el brazo de su amiga - ¿Ahora que?

-Lo siento - Se disculpo por lo estupido que se comporto - Tratare de aceptar a Bell como tu novio pero no quiero que te enojes ¿Va?

Hermione sintió ternura por la actitud de su mejor amigo y luego le sonrió con ternura.

-Esta bien - Finalizo la ojimel feliz.

&

Las clases ya habían terminado y todo el alumnado se estaba preparando para el Gran partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor. Harry y Ron ya se encontraban en la cancha calentando sus músculos aunque el partido se efectuaría dentro de tres ahora pero ya saben como son los chicos cuando algo los apasiona.

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos del colegio que se encontraban desierto debido al gran alboroto que se estaba formando por el partido. Observo como los alumnos de su casa ya se dirigían al estadio para ganar lugar y tener una mejor vista. Al igual lo hacían los alumnos de Slytherin. Sonrió y luego entro a la biblioteca.

-Buenas tardes Madame Pomfrey - Saludo la castaña postrándose delante del escritorio de la bibliotecaria y enfermera.

-Hola, Señorita Granger ¿Busca algún libro? - Pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

-Si, pero ya se donde esta, con permiso - Se disculpo la joven.

-Adelante - Contesto la señora observando como la ojimel se perdía entre los estantes de la sala.

Caminaba por los pasillos cuando alguien se interpuso en sus pasos impidiendo que siguiera su destino. Y fue ahí cuando lo vio. Parado frente a ella con su uniforme de Quidditch. Hermione lo miraba extrañada. El rubio la miraba con amor.

-Felicidades, Granger - Hablo Draco Malfoy burlonamente - Veo que no pierdes el tiempo.

-No tengo por que hablar contigo - Le contesto fríamente. No quería que la lastimara de nuevo. Luego paso por un lado de el pero la voz del ojigris la hizo detenerse.

-Espero y ha este no lo engañes como a mi - Le dijo con rencor.

-Ten por seguro que no será así - Le contesto tratando de herir al platino. Cometido que logro.

-¿Sabes que fue lo único que aprendí de ti? - Le pregunto girándose y ubicándose centímetros de la mujer de su vida. Hermione no se dejaba intimidar y se lo desafiaba.

-¿Qué? - Pregunto a la defensiva.

-Que nunca hay que creer en las lagrimas de una mujer - Contesto fríamente y acercando mas su rostro a la de ojimel.

Hermione sentía como su corazón bombardeaba a mil por hora por el acercamiento del rubio. Se quedaron mirando por unos largos segundos y luego el ojigris se alejo de ella para salir de ahí.

**Continuara….**

_!Hola! Pues como ya leyeron actualice mas rápido ¿No creen?. Bueno espero y el capitulo les haya gustado por que la verdad a mi no me convenció en nada. !Y si, hermione esta esperando un hijo de nuestro Draco! Pero ella todavía no lo sabe y muy pronto lo sabrá. ¿Qué pasara en el partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor? Hagan sus apuestas. ¿Faltara poco para que la batalla se desate y comience la masacre? ¿Quieren que esta historia llegue a su final ya? ¿O muchos capítulos mas? Ustedes tiene la ultima palabra. Espero sus comentarios y sus opiniones buenas o malas. Me despido y espero actualizar pronto. Adios!_

_Una pregunta mas: ¿Les agrado la idea de que Hermione este embarazada? Por favor respondan. Gracias_

**Agradeciemientos:**

_NemesisAg, La princessita de Dios, Ale Masen, memoriesofkagome, Donna008, Holly90, Ness Weasley, Diana MD, Leyla, AngieShields, Fiioh, Adrikari, Precious Mina, flor666, Aby-Penita, Zelie15 (Bienvenida nena):_!Hoal nenas! Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios y espero ansiosas sus opiniones para este capi. Las quiero y espero y no me abandonen. Adiós.


	26. Irremediable

-!Vamos, chicos, ustedes pueden! - Alentaba una castaña desde las gradas del estadio emocionada por las jugadas que utilizaban sus amigos para poder ganar este partido.

La tarde se haya opacada por unas grandes nubes grises oscuras y la lluvia empezaba a caer de los cielos empapando a todo quien se encontrara en el lugar. Los fuertes aires dificultan los movimientos de los integrantes de ambos equipos pero no impedían que dejaran de jugar como ellos podían hacerlo. Todo alumno que presenciaba el partido sentía las fuertes olas de aire en su rostro acompañado de las gotas de agua que golpeaban en el suelo. Pero aun así, no dejaban de animar a sus equipos favoritos.

-!10 puntos para Slytherin! - Anuncio el comentarista encargado de llevar las criticas del juego - !el marcado esta muy reñido chicos, sigamos viendo!

En ese momento la pelota estaban en manos de Gryffindor. Ron no despegaba sus ojos de la portería y la vigilaba como el guardián que era. Harry y Draco estaban en busca de la Snitch Dorada. El resto de ambos equipos custodiaban sus puestos con valor y coraje. Las jugadas de ambas casas eran realmente buenas.

-!Vamos, no se queden atrás! - Ordenaba el capitán de Gryffindor al ver el marcado y comprobar que Slytherin estaba sobre ellos por 20 puntos - !Jueguen enserio! - Grito furico por las sucias jugadas del equipo contrario.

El azabache se movía rápidamente en los aires tratando de buscar con sus ojos la Snitch. Harto de no poderla ver se elevo mas alto fuera del estadio y se coloco sobre el. Draco Malfoy ya estaba en el mismo lugar cuando el ojiverde llego ahí. Al rubio no le importaban en lo mas mínimo el estupido partido pero lo aparentaba.

-!10 puntos para Gryffindor! - Grito emocionado el vociferador - !Esto esta que arde, chicos!

En ese instante un jugador de Slytherin intenta traspasar la barrera que ejercía el pelirrojo espero este fue mas rápido y con una fuerte patada alejo la pelota de su portería.

-!Así no lograran nada! - Grito Ron emocionado por la adrenalina que corría por sus venas - !Vamos, chicos! - Alentaba el ojiazul observando en los aires al capitán de su equipo y al del equipo contrario.

-!Sigan así! - Gritaba Ginny Weasley desde las bancas del palco emocionada por las jugadas de su hermano y amigos de equipo.

-!No bajes la guardia, amor! - Grito Luna viendo como su novio le dedicaba una mirada y sonrisa seductora.

Hermione tenia su vista fija en la pareja que se encontraba sobrevolando mas arriba del estadio rogándole a Merlín no desatar una batalla entre su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida. Harry y Draco buscaban con sus ojos el pequeño objeto dorado pero no había rastros de el.

-!10 puntos mas para Gryffindor! - Anuncio el comentarista - !Esto deja a Gryffindor y Slytherin empatados!

Ron al oír el anuncio grito de emoción y alegría al saber que había muchas posibilidades de ganar este partido mas rápido de lo que imagino. Los integrantes del logotipo del León saltaban emocionados desde sus escobas. Las serpientes de Slytherin maldecían por dejarse anotar.

La multitud que apoyaba a Gryffindor alababa las jugadas de su equipo. Los seguidores contrarios abucheaban a los integrantes del equipo rival.

En ese momento, Draco vio pasar por entren de sus ojos la Snitch Dorada. Con un rápido movimiento comando su escoba hasta el pequeño objeto que decencia hacia el campo. Al ver como el ojigris se movió, Harry supo que estaba tras la Snitch, así que rápidamente se dirigió tras los pasos del rubio.

El Slytherin tenia al objeto frente a sus ojos. Estiro su brazo para poder capturarlo pero solo la pudo rozar con la yema de sus dedos. Se maldijo e inmediatamente repitió el acto. Esta vez estaba a punto de tomarla y ser el ganador cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su hombro haciendo que se distrajera y perdiera el objeto volador de su vista.

-!Eres un maldito, Potter! - Grito con rabia el ojigirs al darse cuenta que el moreno lo hizo de adrede.

-Si no juegas sucio, no ganas - Espeto Harry deteniendo su escoba metros de distancia del platino.

Hermione observo como Harry y Draco hablaban. La castaña sabia que nada bueno saldría de esa "conversación". No les quitaba los ojos de encima.

-No comentan una locura, por favor - Susurraba la ojimel alerta a cualquier cosa.

La lluvia se transformo en tormenta. Los fuerte aires aumentaron su velocidad pero aun así los equipos no se daban por vencidos y continuaban su juego como si nada estuviese pasando.

-Se que fuiste tu - Hablo Harry clavando su vista en los ojos grises del rubio.

-¿De que estas hablando? - Pregunto con desprecio del Slytherin.

-No te hagas, Malfoy, se que tu fuiste quien hechizo a Heather - Espeto muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Estas delirando, Potter - Espeto con asco - O es acaso que no encuentras a quien echarle la culpa de tus idioteces - Le dijo apretando con todas sus fueras el palo de su escoba.

-No soy tonto, Malfoy - Le dijo muy convencido - Se que eres un sirviente de Voldemort.

_OoOoOo_

-¿Qué sucede, Harry? - Se preguntaba el pelirrojo al observar como su amigo y su peor enemigo hablaban.

_OoOoOo_

-Pruébalo - Hablo con sus dientes apretados y la ira a todo lo que da.

-No se como hacerlo, pero te juro que te desenmascarare delante de todo el colegio - Contesto el ojiverde.

-Eso si, solo yo lo permito - Amenazo como el Malfoy que solía ser.

-¿A que le temes? - Le pregunto sabiendo que el no era malo.

-No te metas en mis asuntos, Potter - Le dijo harto de seguir escuchando las palabras del moreno.

-¿Sabes que pienso de ti? - Le pregunto. Draco no dijo nada - Que eres un cobarde incapaz de pedir ayuda para salvar a tus seres querido.

-Cállate - Hablo el rubio calmado.

-Si, eso es lo que pienso - Insistía el ojiverde para poder sacarle información - Eres frió, vil y cruel por que si te educaron pero en el interior no eres mas que un perro temeroso.

-Cállate, no sigas - Le suplicaba con su vista fija en el césped del campo y sus ojos desorbitados. Desgraciadamente las palabras del Gryffindor eran mas que cierta, era un cobarde y lo admitía pero no a viva voz.

-!Cobarde! - Le grito el azabache sonriendo de lado.

-!Te dije que te callaras! - Rugió el rubio alzando su vista y fijándola en el rostro del moreno y sintió como la sangre le hervía al ver la sonrisa de este. Con rabia y coraje y mandando al demonio el partido comandos escoba hacia el Gryffindor y con odio impacto su palo de escoba contra el pecho del este haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de su objeto volador.

Esto Harry no se lo esperaba. Al momento de sentir el impacto no se pudo equilibrar y callo de su escoba.

-!Harry! - Ginny soltó un grito aterrado al ver como su novio estaba a punto de impactar de cabeza contra el campo de Quiddicth.

-!Wingardium Leviosa! - Conjuro Hermione sacando su varita a tiempo y apuntando al cuerpo de su amigo.

El ojiverde solo esperaba tocar tierra pero esto nunca paso. Al no sentir nada doloroso abrió sus ojos y se vio flotando en el aire. Luego busco con la mirada a quien lo había salvado y la verdad no tardo tanto en descubrir quien era. Entonces fue cuando vio a su mejor amiga apuntándole con su varita y su mirada asuntada. Desvió sus ojos verde de los miel de su amiga y los postro en los grises de un rubio quien miraba al vació confundido por lo que acaba de hacer.

-!Permanezcan todos en sus lugares, el partido toma un receso! - Anuncio el comentarista viendo como todos los jóvenes se alteraron por la posible tragedia del capitán de Gryffindor.

Todos los jugadores descendieron de sus puestos y tocaron tierra.

-¿Estas bien? - Pregunto Ron asustado ya en los suelos.

-Si - Contesto Harry ya de pie. En ese momento dirigió su vista hasta Draco quien se encontraba bajando de su escoba. Se dirigió hasta el hecho una furia - !Eres un cobarde! - Le grito llegando hasta el.

-!Te advertí que te callaras! - Espeto mirándolo con odio.

-!Eres de lo peor! - Grito el moreno llegándose a golpes contra el Slytherin.

Este no tardo en reaccionar y con rapidez tomo al azabache por la cintura y lo tumbo sobre el suelo. Harry no se dejo intimidar y le proporciono una patada en el estomago estando en el suelo. Ante esto, Draco no sintió ni el mas mínimo dolor y con sutiliza se coloco encima del azabache y con todo su odio impacto su puño cerrado en la mejilla izquierda de este. El león no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

-!_Expeledor!_ - Conjuro Severus Snape haciendo que el Slytherin saliera volando por los aires y cayendo dejos del cuerpo del azabache - Levántate, Potter - Ordeno su profesor llegando hasta el y apuntándole con su varita.

Harry obedeció y luego clavo su vista el rubio quien se ponía de pie con ayuda de sus amigos pero los evito a toda costa postrándose de pie el mismo.

En ese momento el silbato de Madame Hooch se oye indicando que el partido había terminado. Los integrantes de ambos equipos protestaron.

-!Slytherin pierde por defout intencional! - Anuncio haciendo que todos la miraran con odio - !Gryffindor es el ganador! - Finalizo haciendo que la multitud que había venido a apoyar a los leones empezara a festejar por el triunfo de su equipo.

Draco no le tomo la mayor importancia y con elegancia se dirigió hasta la salida del estadio. Para su mala suerte la salida se encontraba postrada detrás de los Gryffindor que lo miraban con odio, cosa que lo tenia sin cuidado. Antes de llegar a su destino se postro delante del azabache.

-Felicidades, Potter, has demostrado ser un gran buscador - Espeto con burla como lo salía hacer anos tras.

-Ganamos, Malfoy - Le dijo sonriendo de lado para molestar al Slytherin pero su sonrisa se borro al oír las palabras del ojigris.

-Como si este estupido partido me importara - Finalizo pasando por un lado del su rival no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio al pelirrojo que no le quietaba la vista de encima.

Camino directamente hasta la salida del estadio. Y fue ahí donde vio venir a la castaña con la pobretona, la lunática y el bobo de Longbottom.

-!Mi amor ¿ Estas bien?! - Pregunto preocupada la pelirroja abrazando a su novio y besándole todo el rostro.

-Si - Le contesto sonriendo por las caricia de su amada.

Draco y Hermione se cruzaron por el camino pero no se dirigieron la palabra. Solo se miraron por unos determinados segundos que parecieron eternos. La castaña lo miraba confundida y el rubio la miraba con amor. Sus miradas se desconectaron y el Slytherin la enderezo observando su camino para salir de una maldita vez de ahí.

&

-Tendrá que quedarse esta noche en observación, Potter - Anuncio Madame Pomfrey colocándole la ultima bandita para cubrir el pequeño porque en la mejilla izquierda. Ya eran dos cortes que el hurón le había hecho en ese mes.

-¿Pero esta bien, verdad? - Pregunto preocupada la novia del moreno aun lado de este.

-Por supuesto, pero sus fracturas deben ser revisadas constantemente - Informo Madame limpiando su estuche - Los dejo solos - Luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hasta la salida para llevar su informe hasta Minerva McGonagalle.

Harry se encontraba sentado en su camilla con su pecho descubierto y unas sagas al derredor de este debido a los moretones y fracturas que le causo el imbecil de Malfoy. Al saberse solos, Ginny empezó a cuestionarlo.

-¿Qué paso haya arriba? - Pregunto molesta al recordar que casi pierde para siempre al hombre de su vida.

-Nada, ya sabes como es Malfoy, no le puedes decir nada sin provocarlo - Mintió el ojiverde ya que no estaba dispuesto que su novia se involucrara en esto.

-No me tomes como una tonta, Harry - Chillo la joven haciendo pucheros.

Entonces el azabache no tuvo otra opción. Con un rápido movimiento capturo el delgado y frágil cuerpo de su novia y al trajo consigo recostándola sobre su camilla y el encima de ella, obviamente evitando no poner todo su peso sobre ella.

-No creas que con esto vas a hacer que se me olvide - Advirtió la ojiazul sabiendo lo que tramaba el ojiverde.

Este descarto la idea pero luego sonrió de lado clavando sus ojos en su novia.

-¿A no? - Le pregunto haciendo que la joven se extrañara por la cara de maniaco que postro del moreno.

-!Ni se te ocurra! - Pero no puedo hacer nada.

Al momento Harry llevo sus manos a las costillas de su novia y empezó a hacerles cosquillas. La ojiazul no puedo evitarlo y empezó a aventar patadas y manotazos para que su novio la liberara de la gran tortura.

-!Basta! - Suplicaba la joven muerta de la risa.

-Aun no - Dijo el ojiverde sonriendo al ver el estado de su amada.

-!No, ya, para! - Pedía a gritos y en una de esas y sin querer su mano derecha impacto sobre el pecho lastimado de su novio. Este no se lo esperaba y rápidamente dejo de hacer su tarea y se enderezo tratando de calmar el dolor - !Mi amor, lo siento! - Se disculpaba la pelirroja sentándose y llevando sus manos al pecho del chico.

-No te preocupes, fue culpa mía - Le dijo sonriendo y capturando los labios de la ojiazul entre los suyos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? - Pregunto Ron con su brazo alrededor del cuello de su novia, Luna.

Harry y Ginny rompieron el beso y dirigieron sus vista a la pareja de enamorados.

-Hasta en la entrada se oyen esos gritos - Espeto la rubia sonriendo.

-Estábamos jugando, nada mas - Hablo la hermana menor del pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo estas? - Pregunto el ojiazul mirando el pecho vendado de su cuñado.

-Bien, Madame dijo que tendré que pasar la noche aquí para revisaciones constantes - Informo respirando con dificultad.

-Espero y te recuperes pronto - Alentó la Revenclaw sonriendo.

-Gracias - Agradeció el azabache - ¿Y Hermione? - Pregunto extrañado al no ver a su amiga.

-Dijo que vendría mas tarde - Aviso Ron recordando las palabras de su amiga.

-Bueno - Espeto Ginny poniéndose de pie - Creo que ustedes dos quieren hablar a solas, Luna, ¿Me acompañas? - Pregunto aun lado de esta.

-Si, claro - Contesto la rubia sin pensarlo - Nos vemos en la cena, amor - Dijo Luna besando los labios de su novio.

-Esta bien - Contesto Ron correspondiendo al beso de su amada.

-Nos vemos en la noche, vendré a cenar contigo - Aviso la pelirroja abrazando a su novio y comiéndoselo a besos.

-Te esperare - Espeto viendo como la ojiazul se alejaba de la mano de su amiga y desaparecía por la entrada de la enfermería.

Harry y Ron al darse cuenta que estaban solos el pelirrojo lo empezó a cuestionar. Pero antes de que pudiera separar sus labios para emitir las palabras, el moreno lo interrumpió.

-Es uno de ellos, no hay duda - Dijo mas seguro de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Viste su marca? - Pregunto Ron desesperado.

-Si - Contesto Harry al recordar como había visto la marca tenebrosa.

_FLASH BACK_

_-!Cobarde! - Fue lo ultimo que dijo el moreno antes de ver como el rubio se venia contra el e impactaba su palo de escoba contra su pecho._

_Este no se lo esperaba pero antes de perder el equilibrio y caer de su escoba busco rápidamente con su mirada en el antebrazo del Slytherin para poder ver aun que se algo que le indicara que era un Mortifago. Y fue ahí donde vio la marca tatuada en su piel. Para su buena suerte y gracias al fuerte viento de la tarde hicieron que la manga de su uniforme de Quidditch se remangara mas de lo normal dejando a la vista la calavera y la serpiente alrededor de esta indicando que era la marca de Lord Voldemort._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-Entonces ¿No hay dudas? - Pregunto el ojiazul para asegurase de las palabras de su cuñado.

-No, ninguna - Contesto Harry pensativo.

-Entonces, ¿Malfoy fue quien hechizo a Heather? - Pregunto de nuevo.

-No lo sabemos, el hecho de que sea uno de ellos no quiere decir que fue el - Defendió el ojiverde haciendo una mueca leve de dolor.

-Vamos, hermano, todo tiene sentido - Decía el pelirrojo - Lo que menciono Reese la noche que hechizaron a Novak, las palabras, Una mano pálida, una marca y un anillo de serpiente - En ese momento los pensamiento de Harry interrumpieron la hipótesis de su cuñado.

-Pero, Malfoy no llevaba puesto un anillo en forma de serpiente - Confeso al no recordad nada en los dedos del rubio.

-Como lo ibas a ver si el hurón llevaba guantes - Dijo el león coherentemente.

-Pero aun así estoy seguro que no llevaba nada de anillos - Dijo firmemente de sus palabras.

-Bueno, si no fue el, entonces ahí que buscar en los dedos de Zabinni ¿Estamos? - Pregunto viendo los ojos verdes de su amigo del alma.

-Estamos - Finalizo Harry Potter al presentir algo en su corazón que le indicaban que estaban mas cerca de descubrí toda la verdad.

&

Su ojos grises estaban fijos en los jardines del colegio viéndolos a través de su ventana de cuarto. Jugaba con su anillo en forma de serpiente entre sus dedos. Después de hechizar a la chica de Gryffindor se deshizo de el por precaución a que ella recordara algo y lo inculpara y todo se viniera a bajo.

Después de que el estupido partido de Quiddicth terminara se encerró en su habitación para no salir de ahí en toda la tarde. No podía borrar de su mente las asquerosas palabras del mal nacido de San Potter. No le gustaba que le dijeran en su cara sus verdades.

De pronto se escucho como la puerta de su habitación fue abierta con brusquedad dejando a la vista aun hombre mayor y con su rostro desfigurado de la ira y coraje que sentía por el rubio. Draco no volteo a ver quien era ya que sabia de quien se trataba. Sonrió de lado y con maldad.

-!¿Se puede saber que fregados estabas pensando al tirar a Potter de su escoba?! - Pregunto furico Severus Snape enfrente del ojigris.

-Matarlo, ¿En que mas? - Pregunto con frialdad dirigiéndose a su mesa de noche y abriendo el cajón de esta y guardando su anillo.

-!Eres un estupido! - Grito harto de la desobediencia de su ahijado - !por poco y lo logras!

-Que mala suerte ¿No? - Pregunto el rubio desafiando a su padrino.

-Draco, escucha - Ordeno ya mas calmado.

-No, escuche usted - Interrumpió - Déjeme hacer las cosas a mi manera y no se meta donde no lo llaman.

-Albus llegara pronto - Informo el longevo - Sabes lo que tienes que hacer para ese entonces - Y sin decir mas se dirigió hasta la puerta y salio de ahí dejando a un Draco mas confundido de lo que ya estaba.

&

Suspiro por décima vez. No podía borrar de su mente la mirada que le dirigió Draco al cruzarse en el campo de Quidditch. Lo ama como una loca pero no podía hacer nada y ahora menos ya que era la novia oficial de Taylor Bell. Todo el colegio ya lo sabia y eso que las noticias tardan en volar por este. Observo el plato de su cena intacto. No tenia hambre. Y la verdad esto ya la estaba alarmando. Sus mareos, vómitos, falta de hambre y falta de sueño la estaban matando. No quería ir a la enfermería por que estaba segura que la encamarían y no la dejarían salir hasta que se recuperara. Mejor se esperaría hasta que pasara el baile de san Valentín que estaba encima de ello.

-No has comido nada - Hablo Taylor llegando hasta su novia y besándole una mejilla.

-Lo siento, no tengo apetito - Espeto la castaña dejando de lado su comida y concentrándose en su ahora novio.

-¿Estas bien? - Le pregunto llevando su mano a la frente de la ojimel para medirle la temperatura.

-Si, no te preocupes - Agradeció la leona por las atenciones del ojiverde.

-¿Y como esta tu amigo, Potter? - Pregunto recordando que sus amigos le contaron sobre el altercado entre Harry y Draco y como este ultimo lo tumbo de su escoba.

-Bien, lo visitare en cuanto termine la cena - Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-¿Te puedo acompañar? - Pregunto no queriéndose despegar ni un segundo de su novia.

-Si, claro - Contesto la ojimel girando su vista y observando al vació.

&

Sentía como si filosas cuchillas atravesaran su pecho una y otra vez sin detenerse. Su respiración de dificulto impidiéndole respirar normalmente. Con esfuerzo y cuidado se enderezo de su camilla y recargo su espalda en la pared para poder tranquilizar el dolor pero nada. Se maldecía mil veces por no poderle dar su merecido al estupido del hurón. Entonces recordó la marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo del rubio. Voldemort estaba mas que vivo y coleando. No aguantaba las ganas de tenerlo enfrente de el como lo tuvo en cuarto año en el torneo de los tres magos y en quinto años en la base de la orden del fénix. Desea poderlo acabar con sus propias manos.

-Harry ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto Hermione llegando hasta el moreno.

-Hermione - Pronuncio el ojiverde - Si, estoy bien.

-¿Seguro? ¿No quieres que le avise a Madame Pomfrey? - Le pregunto de nuevo al ver sus vendajes sobre su pecho.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien - Dijo sonriéndole con alegría de tenerla ahí con el - ¿Tu como estas?

-Bien - Contesto extrañada.

-Gracias por salvarme la vida, otra vez - Dijo haciendo reír a la castaña.

-No tienes por que agradecer nada - Espeto la leona mirándolo con ternura.

Harry y Hermione se quedaron viéndose unos segundo mientras se sonreían con amor, pero amor de hermanos. En ese momento un sonoro ruido emitido por la garganta de Taylor hizo que los amigos rompieran contacto visual.

-Lo siento - Se disculpo Harry - No te había visto.

-Si, eso vi ¿Cómo estas? - Pregunto el castaño sonriéndole.

-Bien, gracias por pregunta - Agradeció el moreno sonriéndole forzadamente.

-Me alegra oír eso - Espeto Bell sin despegar sus ojos de la figura de su novia. Harry se dio cuenta de ello y sintió unos celos tremendos pero el ya había aceptado su relación con su amiga.

-Bueno - Hablo Hermione acercándose hasta su amigo y depositando un tierno beso en su frente - Tengo ronda y ya es hora de irme - Dijo viendo por ultima vez esos ojos verde que amaba con todo su ser - Mañana a primera hora vengo ¿ Si?

-Claro - Contesto Harry viendo como se alejaba de el y se ponía al lado del Revenclaw.

-Que descanses, Potter - Hablo Bell tomando a la joven por la cintura.

El azabache tomo como la expresión de su amiga cambio al sentir el agarre del ojiverde.

-Adiós, Harry - Finalizo la leona tomando camino hasta la salida seguida de Taylor.

-Adiós - Finalizo Harry triste por el estado de su amiga ya que sabia que no estaba a gusto con Bell pero todo lo hacia para olvidar al estupido de Draco Malfoy.

&

Los días se habían pasado como rayo. El mes de febrero estaba a todo lo que da. Los preparativos para el Gran Baile de San Valentina ya estaba prácticamente terminados. Era 14 de Febrero y todas las chicas se encontraban en sus habitaciones arreglándose para el gran día del Amor y la Amistad. El comité que organizaba el baile se encontraba exhausto.

Harry ya se encontraba mejor y sus morenotes y heridas estaban sanando perfectamente. Ginny no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra y solo estaba al pendiente de que no le pasara nada y le doliera algo para atenderlo. Ron y Luna, su relación estaba mejor que nunca. Taylor y Hermione llevaba una relación sincera y muy agradable, la castaña no se quejaba de nada, todo estaba normal.

Draco Malfoy, no había ni rastro de el. A decir verdad el trío dorado tenia semanas sin verlo. Pero Harry y Ron no se preocupaban en nada por que durante esos días no habían pasado incidentes raros y algo por el estilo. Todo estaba perfectamente bien. En esas semanas que la castaña no se topo para nada con el rubio, se encontraba mas relajada y tranquila. Excepto cuando tenían clases juntos, pero parecía que se leían la mente ya que ninguno de los dos se buscaba con la mirada. Eras como dos completo extraños. Su relación estaba mas que fría y rota.

El trío dorado se encontraba ubicado en los terrenos del colegio, específicamente en el lago. Decidieron tomar un rato al aire libre antes de ir a sus habitaciones para prepararse para el baile. Harry y Ginny no se despegaban in un segundo. Ron y Luna platicaban sobre cuando eran niños. Y Hermione concentrada en su lectura.

-Fue muy gracioso ver la cara de Fred cuando le puse la pequeña serpiente en su almohada - Ante esto el pelirrojo soltó una leve carcajada acompañada por una de su novia.

La castaña rodó sus ojos y luego suspiro sonriendo de lado al oír las aventuras de su amigo. Y sin pensarlo clavo su vista hacia delante viendo a la lejos como una castaña se acercaba hasta ellos. Cerro su libro y se pudo de pie para intercederlo en el camino para no incomodar a sus amigos o mejor dicho al pelirrojo. Este aun no aceptaba a Taylor como su novio.

-Hola - Saludo el ojiverde al ver como su novia llegaba antes que el.

-Hola - Saludo la castaña besando una mejilla del Revenclaw. Aun que ya llevaban casi un mes como novios aun no se acostumbraba a besarlo en los labios. Excepto cuando este le robaba una beso - ¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno…este…yo vine a buscarte - Decía nerviosamente. La ojimel sonreía por el estado que provocaba en el ojiverde - Veras, el hecho de que seamos novios, no quiere decir que estés obligada a venir conmigo al baile - Ante esto la castaña sonrió con ternura - Y pues te pregunto ¿Quieres ser mi pareja para esta noche?

Hermione no podía creer como no lograba arrancarse del corazón al rubio y hacer entra al castaño. Taylor Bell es el chico que siempre soñó. El hombre perfecto. La trataba como una reina y con una delicadeza que no podía describir. Era todo lo que chica de su edad deseaba. Pero toda esa figura desapareció cuando dejo entrar al hombre que ahora amaba como una loca aun que este la despreciara.

-Claro que acepto, tonto - Le dijo abrazándolo por la cintura y recargando su cabeza en el pecho del ojiverde.

-Gracias - Contesto el chico emocionado por la aceptación de su novia.

_OoOoOo_

-Que lindos se miran como pareja - Espeto Luna observando como Taylor y Hermione se abrazaban con amor y ternura.

-Si, que lindas - Contesto sarcásticamente el pelirrojo sintiendo nauseas al ver como estaba abrazados los castaños.

-¿Celoso? - Pregunto burlonamente la pelirroja.

-No te metas conmigo - Amenazo el ojiazul clavando su vista de león sobre los ojos de su hermana.

-¿Y si quiero que? - Se defendió la menor de las Weasley.

-Ya basta, no peleen - Ordeno Harry antes de que se desatara la batalla final antes de tiempo.

-No se como la soportas, Harry, yo que tu ya me hubiese suicidado - Espeto Ron desviando su vista.

-Ja ja que gracioso - Espeto la pelirroja ignorando a su hermano mayor.

En ese momento Neville llego hasta ellos deteniéndose en seco. Su respiración estaba acelerada ya que venia corriendo. Los jóvenes se extrañaron y colocaron su mirada en el chico.

-¿Qué te traes, Neville? - Pregunto Harry sonriendo por el estado de su amigo.

-Dombledore…- Dijo cortante.

-¿Dombledore que? -. Pregunto el moreno preocupado por su profesor.

-Ha vuelto - Contesto muy contento por el regreso de su director.

-Volvió - Susurro el niño que vivió muy emocionado. Rápidamente se puso de pie pero antes de enderezarse sintió un leve dolor en su pecho ¿No que ya estaba curado?

-!Mi amor ¿Estas bien?! - Pregunto preocupada la pelirroja.

-Si, no es nada - Dijo para no preocupar mas a su novia - Ahora vuelvo, voy a ver al director.

-Tu no vas a ningún lado - Ordeno Ginny. Harry la vio y estaba a punto de renegar - Y no se te ocurra desobedecerme.

-Pero…- De nuevo interrumpió la ojiazul.

-Pero nada, he dicho no - Finalizo mirando severamente al moreno.

-Esta bien - Contesto Harry Potter resignado.

**Continuara…**

_!Hola! Pues me demore poquilito casi nada pero aquí esta otro capi mas que no me convence para nada. Pero bueno, espero y a ustedes les haya gustado. Ok, comienzo por informales que estoy entre la espada y la pared. Muchas de ustedes están de acuerdo con el embarazo de Hermione y otras no. La verdad no se que hacer, estoy confundida, no se que decidir. Por una parte, si escribo que Hermione esta embarazada muchas de ustedes estarán feliz pero tampoco quiero hacer enojar al resto que no esta de acuerdo. Pero bueno, he leído los comentarios y la mayoría esta de acuerdo en que nuestra castaña este esperando un hijo de nuestro adorado Draco. Y quiero comunicarles que la historia sigue su rumbo. _

_Las chicas que no estén de acuerdo con el embarazo pueden abandonarme si así lo deciden. Y pues muchas gracias por leerme. Y lamento arruinar la historia._

**Agradecimientos:**

_Adrikari, Leyla, Donaa008, Zelie 15, Fiioh!, La princesa de dios, Ale Masen, Aby-Penita, Precious Mina, Malfoymaniak, Moony, Hikary Cullen, Diana MD, Cristhy Granger (Super triste), barbiieRubia y Floh Black :_ Muchas gracias nenas, Espero y el capi haya sido de su agrado y espero ansiosa sus comentarios aun que sean buenos o malos, yo los acepto con gusto.

Adios!


	27. El Baile de San Valentin

-No otra vez - Se repetía Ron Weasley frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que poseía su habitación - Voy a matar a mi madre - Decía observándose el ridículo atuendo de gala que su madre le había enviado por correo para el baile que se efectuaría dentro de pocos minutos.

En ese momento abrieron la puerta dejando ver a un azabache muy bien vestido e impecablemente guapo. Se detuvo en seco a ver otra vez como el pelirrojo se maldecía por su traje de gala. Lo observo aguantado la risa y casi ahogándose debido a esta. No obstante, el ojiazul coloca su vista en el espejo y observo a través de este a Harry tras de el.

-¿Qué traes puesto? - Le pregunto de nuevo como en cuarto año.

-Mi traje de gala ¿Qué mas? - Contesto el moreno sonriendo de lado.

-¿Y por que no luces tan ridículo como yo? - Pregunto maldecido por su mala suerte.

-No lo se, eso deberías preguntárselo a tu madre - Espeto sin poder aguantar la risa.

-Ríe todo lo que quieras - Espeto Ron molesto por su estupida vestimenta - Dime que no luzco como un imbecil - Pedía el joven esperanzado.

Harry callo y luego postro sus ojos en el traje de bufón de su mejor amigo. Abrió sus labios para decir algo pero luego los cerro al no encantara las palabras "perfectas" para describir lo ridículo que se miraba su cuñado. El pelirrojo lo miraba esperanzado.

-Quítate eso - Espeto con cara de asco.

-¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? - Se pregunto dándose la vuelta y observando al ojiverde - No puedo quedarme aquí y dejar plantada a Luna.

-No te preocupes - Hablo Harry caminado hasta su baúl. Lo abrió y saco del interior un traje de gala con un parecido al que traía puesto - Toma esto, te quedara bien - Dijo entregándole las piezas al ojiazul.

-Gracias - Le sonrió - Te debo una - Dijo tomando el traje y rápidamente sacándose el que traía puesto.

-¿Una? Me debes mil - Espeto el niño que vivió sonriéndole de lado.

&

Hermione Granger se observaba de pies a cabeza delante de su espejo de cuerpo completo. Últimamente su especto no le agradaba en nada. Se sentía completamente diferente. Estaba muy seriamente pensando en hacerle caso a sus amigos e ir a visitar la enfermería para hacerse una seria de pruebas y demostrar que todo estaba bien. Si, eso haría mañana a primera hora. Se dio un ultimo vistazo e hizo una mueca de conformista. Su vestido era color blanco y muy hermoso. Tuvo la oportunidad de comprarlo antes de venir al mundo mágico. Solo tenia una tirante en el hombro izquierdo y un preciso prendedor que estaba ubicado en la parte donde el tirante se única con la copa del brassier color plateado. Sus zapatillas eran del mismo color que el prendedor. Decidió dejar su cabello suelto y con lago de magia arreglarse sus rizos que quedaron hermosos. Su maquillaje era ligero y no muy cargado, un poco de brillo en sus mejillas y ojos. Y por ultimo un poco de brillo en sus labios color carmín. Simplemente como una diosa.

-¿Lista? - Pregunto Ginny abriendo la puerta de la habitación y quedándose paralizada en el marco de la puerta observando lo preciosa que se veía su mejor amiga.

-Si, creo - Contesto sin ganas la castaña girándose y viendo como la pelirroja vestía. Esta traía puesto un vestido color oro y corto hasta los muslos. Muy atrevida. Su cabello estaba suelto y lacio. Dándole un aspecto salvaje y sexy. Su maquillaje era medio cargado pero lindo. Luego le sonrió.

-Te ves hermosa - Expreso la ojiazul haciendo reír mas a la ojimel.

-Gracias, tu no te quedas atrás - Contesto la leona caminado y saliendo de su habitación.

Ginny camino sobre los pasos de su amiga y las dos juntas bajaron las escaleras. Ya estando en la sala común se dieron cuenta que Harry y Ron ya estaba esperándolas.

-Se ven hermosas - Espeto el azabache acercándose a la pareja de chicas quienes les sonreía con agradecimiento. Luego tomo la mano de la castaña y deposito un suave beso en el dorso de este como todo un caballero - Ese vestido se te ve espectacular.

-Gracias, Harry - Contesto Hermione ruborizada por las palabras de su amigo.

-¿Y yo, que? - Pregunto la pelirroja molesta por las atenciones de su novia hacia su amiga.

-Te ves como una diosa - Dijo el ojiverde apresando a su novia por la cintura y dándole una vuelta por los aires. Después la deposito en el suelo y le beso con pasión.

Ron hizo una cara de disgusto y giro su vista hacia otro lugar para no ver la escena entre su mejor amigo y su pequeña hermana. Aunque estoa ya llevaban un buen de novio todavía no se acostumbraba a las fuerte muestras de amor que se expresaba uno al otro.

-Te ves muy guapo, Ron - Expreso la ojimel admirando lo galán que se miraba su amigo. Este vestía el traje de gala que le presto el moreno y unos zapatos impecables. Y que decir de ese peinado que lo hacia ver súper sexy. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás y todo engominado (N/A: Imagínense que luce igual que en "Cherrybomb". En esta peli se me hace súper sexy, como para comérmelo a besos y a mordidas)

-Gracias - Le sonrió seductoramente el ojiazul a su amiga.

-Ya es tarda para ir por Luna ¿Qué esperas? - Pregunto Ginny siendo abrazada por la espalda por su novio.

-Es cierto - Se maldijo el joven - Nos vemos en el comedor - Y sin decir mas salido disparado hacia la salida de su sala común.

-¿Vas a espera a Taylor? - Le pregunto Harry a su amiga.

-No, le dije que me esperara en el comedor - Espeto la castaña recordado a cierto rubio y el día que vino por ella para ir al baile de navidad.

-Bien, entonces andado - Ordeno la pelirroja de la mano de su novio.

&

Bajo las escaleras de su sala común. Llegaría tarde al baile pero no importaba, ni ganas tenia de ir pero le había prometido a su novio ir porque el si tenia muchas ganas de despejar su mente un rato. Su vestido era color negro y muy hermoso. Sus zapatillas de color dorado muy elegante como toda una Slytherin.

-Te ves hermosa - Espeto Blaise al ver a su novia llegar a la sala común y dirigiéndose hasta el.

-Tu, te ves muy guapo - Contesto Pansy besando en los labios al moreno - ¿Has visto a Draco? - Le pregunto extrañada de no ver al rubio todo el día.

-No - Contesto el ojiverde al recordar que tenia días sin saber de su amigo.

-Se donde puede estar - Susurro y luego clavo su vista en la de su novio - Adelántate, yo te sigo en cuanto encuentre a Draco ¿Va?

-Esta bien - Contesto de mala gana el Slytherin dándose la vuelta y saliendo por la puerta de su sala comuna.

_OoOoOoO_

-¿Draco? - Pregunto Pansy asomando su cabeza y acostumbrando su vista a la oscuridad de la habitación del rubio. Al no tener respuesta entro completamente al vinculo y cerro la puerta. Busco con su vista al platino y lo encontró sentado en el suelo observando la luz de la luna. Sonrió con amargura y luego tomo camino hasta llegar a el - Que desorden tienes aquí - Espeto la ojiazul recogiendo las prendas tiras del príncipe de Slytherin. Este ni siquiera se digno a dirigirle la mirada. Seguía en su mismo lugar sin mover ni un muslo. La morena llego hasta el y lo miro desarreglado ¿Qué no iría al baile o que? - Veo que no te has arreglado ¿Qué esperas? El baile esta apunto de comenzar - Aviso la Slytherin enfrente del ojigris.

-No pienso ir - Hablo el rubio con frialdad.

-¿Cómo que no vas a ir? - Le pregunto sorprendida - Todas las chicas del colegio están ansiosas por saber con quien ira el príncipe de Slytherin y como ira.

-He dicho que no - Contesto seguro y clavando su vista en los ojos azules de su amiga - No tengo ánimos para tontadas como ese estupido baile.

La morena suspiro y luego imito al rubio y tomo asiento en el suelo y enfrente de su amigo. Lo miro con misterio y luego hablo.

-¿Qué pasa? - Le pregunto queriendo saber lo que pasaba por la mente del ojigris - Hace semanas que no sales de tu habitación y mucho menos a lucirte por todo el colegio como lo hacia antes - Draco la miraba concentrado - Ya no eres el mismo que antes y la verdad extraño esos días contigo.

-Síguelos extrañando por que nunca volveré hacer el mismo que antes - Dijo con odio hacia si mismo - Luego desvió su vista y la coloco de nuevo en la luna.

Pansy volvió a suspirar.

-¿Es por ella, verdad? - Esta pregunta hizo que el platino volviera a postras sus ojos de nuevo en ella - ¿Es por ella que no quiere ir al baile?

Draco lo pensó bien y no, no era por ella. Era por el. Ya no quería hacerse mas daño de que ya se había causado. No quería ver a la castaña divirtiéndose con el estupido de Bell enfrente de todo el colegio. La extrañaba como un estupido. La necesitaba de nuevo a su lado. Pero tenia que esperar, y meditar las cosas entes de hacerla. Esas semanas que no le dirigió ni la vista en las clases fueron las mas grande torturas que soporto y eren insigfinicantes a lo que tuvo que soportar en su iniciación con el encantamiento Cruciatus. No era nada comparable con el dolor de su corazón. En nada.

-No - Contesto dejando de pensar - No es por ella. Es por mi.

Pansy le sonrió con amargura y luego dirigió su vista hacia el suelo.

-¿Sabes? - Le pregunto al platino - Me he dado cuenta que amas a Granger como nunca lo habías hecho ¿cierto?

Draco sonrió de lado y luego hablo.

-Cierto - Espeto el rubio sin despegar sus ojos de su amiga.

-¿Y por que no hablas con ella y le cuestas la verdad? - Pregunto Pansy haciendo que el Slytherin abriera sus ojos mas de lo normar.

-Estas locas - Le contesto molesto - Solo la pondría en peligro y mas sobre mi padre. Eso seria lo ultimo que haría - Le dijo con tan solo imaginar a la mujer de su vida en las manos de Lucius Mafloy.

-No te molestes - Pidió la morena alzando su vista - Solo era una sugerencia - Dijo para evitar una discusión con su amigo - Bueno - Se puso de pie - Me tengo que ir, Blaise me espera - Y sin decir mas se dio la media vuelta y tomo camino hasta la salida pero las palabras del rubio la hicieron detenerse a mitad de su destino.

-Dombledore llego esta mañana - Dijo queriendo llorar de rabia y coraje - ¿Sabes lo que significa?

La morena tardo en reaccionar. !Claro que sabia lo que se vendría!. La batalla estaba punto de comenzar. Trago saliva y luego contesto.

-Si, claro que lo se - Espeto aun de espalda al chico - ¿Estas listo?

-No - Respondió seguro de sus palabras.

Pansy bajo su vista y luego recordó algo que trajo de la Mansión Malfoy el día que Draco se inicio como mortifago.

-Te dejo esto para ver si recapacitas - Dijo la joven dejando un objeto encima del colchón de la cama del rubio.

Este se extraño pero ni siquiera dirigió su vista para ver que era. Pansy suspiro y luego se despidió.

-Nos vemos mañana - Y sin decir mas abrió la puerta y salio de ahí dejando al rubio completamente solo.

Draco al oír el ruido de la puerta cerrarse sonrió con amargura.

-Mañana - Repitió - Mañana será un día que todo hogwarts nunca olvidara.

&

-Me alegra esta de vuelta con todos ustedes - Anuncio Albus Dombledore postrado delante de todos los alumnos - No me cabe mas que decirle que sigan disfrutando del baile. !Que empiece la diversión! - Finalizo el director del colegio al mismo tiempo que juegos artificiales empezaron a tronar en el techo del castillo haciendo que todo el alumnado se emocionara por el espectáculo que presenciaban sus ojos.

Después de unos minutos mas la música empezó a sonar mas movida como tipo Rock. Los amantes de esta música empezaron a moverse emocionado por el ritmo que emanaba las ondas de la canción. El baile se efectuaba con tranquilada y a la ves muy movido. Las parejas disfrutaban de las bebidas y las canciones que sonaban para bailar. Algunos platicaban de cosas y otros en la pista de baila demostrado sus mejores pasos de bailarines.

Harry y Ginny se encontraban en el centro de la pista disfrutando de la música. Al momento se les unió Ron y Luna. El pelirrojo hacia pasos graciosos en la pista haciendo reír a su amigo, Hermana y especialmente novia. Esta no podía estar mas agradecía de haber encontrando al hombre prefecto.

-Tu amigo Ron, es un excelente bailarín - Espeto Taylor con una copa de ponche y observando los pasos del ojiazul.

-Si, antes era muy penoso y no le gustaba bailar pero ahora no hay quien lo pare - Contesto la castaña sonriendo por las idioteces de su amigo.

-Te ves muy hermosa - Dijo el castaña tomando a su novia por la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo.

-Gra…gracias - Espeto la ojimel ruborizada por las palabras de su novio. Fijo su vista en algún lugar del comedor.

-¿Me regalas un beso? - Pregunto el Revenclaw haciendo que la leona postrara sus ojos.

-Este…yo…bueno - Dijo la joven resignada y además por que no era justo que nunca le permitiera darle un beso. Bueno, que ella lo quisiera también.

Taylor sonrió y acerco su rostro hasta el de su novia pero antes de poder rozar sus labios la voz de un pelirrojo los hizo desistir de la idea.

-Hermione, vamos a bailar - Pidió Ron de adrede interrumpiendo el momento.

-Esta bien - Contesto la castaña siendo tomada de la mano por su amigo y llevándola a la pista - Te veo al rato - Le dijo al castaño antes de perderse en la multitud.

El ojiverde solo sonrió al darse cuenta de los celos del pelirrojo pero no le molestaba. Al contrario le agradaba saber como sus amigos protegían a su amiga hasta de su novio y la verdad no se los reprochaba ya que el era igual de celoso con su hermana mayor. Tomo un sorbo de su bebida y se dirigió hasta sus amigos, quienes venían sin pareja para disfrutar mejor del baile.

_OooOoO_

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? - Pregunto molesta la castaña pero agradecida de que su amigo los interrumpiera.

-Por que no quería que te besara, nada mas - Espeto el ojiazul aun de la mano de su amigo y caminado entre la multitud para llegar hasta su novia y amigos.

-Gracias - Agradeció Hermione haciendo que su amigo la soltara y se girar para verla extrañado.

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? - Pregunto Ron acercándose hasta ella y tomándola por las mejillas.

-Es una larga historia que te contare mas tarde ¿Si? - Pregunto sonriéndole de lado y disfrutando de las caricias de su amigo.

-Esta bien, pero me vas a contar ¿eh? - Pregunto para asegurar.

-Si - Dijo la Gryffindor siendo besada en la frente por su amigo.

-Bien, ahora ahí que llegar hasta los demás - Dijo tomando de nuevo la mano de su amiga y conduciéndola para que no se pediera.

&

Se llevo su mano derecha hasta su rostro para masajear sus ojos. Llevaba tres horas sentado en el suelo de su habitación sin hacer nada mas que pensar en su miserable vida. Odiaba todo lo que tenia que ver con el y todos los demás. Excepto ella. A ella nunca la llegaría a odiar. Nunca. Suspiro y luego decidió ponerse de pie e ir hasta el baño. Y así lo hizo, se puso de pie y se conducio hasta su baño. Entro a este y rápidamente abrió el grifo del agua del lavamanos y coloco sus manos bajo esta capturando el liquido entre estas. Luego con delicadeza llevo sus manos a su rostro y esparció el agua sobre este. Después de unos segundos recargo sus manos en el lavamos y se observo en el espejo.

Aun no estaba listo para concluir su misión. Mejor dicho nunca lo estaría. No quería asesinar a Albus Dombledore. No quería mancharse sus manos de sangre y menos del director de ese colegio. Mataría a cualquier otra persona menos el. El no era un asesino. Se detallo lentamente. Su aspecto era espantoso. No lucia como el Draco de antes. De el ya no quedaba ni el mas mínimo rastro. Se miro por ultima vez con odio y luego se alejo de ahí. Después salio del baño con una toalla limpiándose el rostro.

-¿Por qué no fuiste al baile? - Pregunto una voz chillona que Draco conocía a la perfección. No necesitaba mirar para saber quien era.

-Que te importa - Contesto con fría voz retirando su toalla de su rostro y dirigiéndose hasta su guardarropa.

-Te estuve esperando como una estupida en la entrada del comedor y nunca que llegaste - Renegó Astoria Greengrass siguiendo al rubio por toda la habitación.

-Pues haya te hubieras quedado - Dijo abrió su armario y sacando una camisa limpia - Como una estupida - Espeto girándose para enfrentar a la rubia y sacándose su camisa dejando a la vista su bien formado y marcado abdomen.

-Me prometiste que irías conmigo - Dijo hecha una furia.

-Cambio de planes a ultimo momento - Espeto el rubio colocándose su camisa limpia y sonriéndole con maldad. Como el Draco que solía ser anteriormente.

Astoria estaba que se la llevaba el demonio por creer en las palabras del hombre que decía amar. Recordó como semanas antes le insistía para que fuera su pareja de baile para esta noche y el le contesto que si. Pero ahora comprendía que todo lo hizo para sacársela de encima.

El Slytherin se alejo de ella y camino en dirección a su cama ignorándola por completo.

-Bueno - Hablo la ojiazul cambiando el tono de su voz. Se giro y camino sobre los pasos del platino - Pero podemos cambiar esa idea por otra - Dijo llegando hasta esta y abrazándolo por la espalda - ¿Paso la noche contigo? - Le pregunto seductoramente.

Ante esto Draco sintió una furia tremenda y rápidamente rompió el agarre de la rubia y se giro para tomarla por el cuello haciéndole el mayor daño posible ¿Qué esta no entendía? Se preguntaba el ojigris.

-!Te dije que no me volvieras a tocar, zorra! - Grito con furia acercando su rostro al de la Slytherin - !Ahora, largo de aquí y no vuelvas! - Dijo aventado a la joven haciendo que cayera al piso.

-!Te juro que esta no te la pasare y me vengare por todas las que me has hecho, Draco Malfoy! - Amenazo Astoria poniéndose de pie y acercándose al chico.

-Tus amenazas me tienen sin cuidado - Espeto el platino con sus dientes apretados.

-Pues deberían - Finalizo Astoria Greengrass con lagrimas en sus ojos y saliendo de la habitación del Slytherin.

Draco observo como la chica salio de su habitación dejándolo solo. Por fin se había deshecho de esa escoria de mujer. Suspiro para relajarse. Luego se giro y algo en su colchón llamo su atención. Se acerco hasta este y lo tomo entre sus manos extrañado. Y lo detallo con cuidado. Estaba seguro que se había deshecho de el pero no era así. Entonces recordó el día que lo encontró en su bolsillo y lo estrello contra su espejo de cuerpo completo en su mansión. Esa cadena era la que le iba a regalar a la castaña el día de navidad pero desagraciadamente navidad nunca llego para el. Luego su mente divago el día de su iniciación y recordó como Pansy se acerco hasta los pedazos de vidrio que se encontraban en su habitación.

-Así que ahí lo tomaste - Se dijo el platino sonriendo como amargura.

Se quedo quieto unos segundos y luego dirigió su vista al precioso lago que estaba frente a su habitación. Decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire antes de dormir. Dejo caer la cadena sobre su colchón y luego se dirigió hasta su armario y saco del interior su chamarra de cuero. Después se la coloco y tomo camino hasta la salida. Abrió su puerta y luego se detuvo en seco aponer el primer pie fuera de ahí. Giro su cabeza hacia el colchón y con maldición se volvió a girar y conducirse hasta su cama. Rápidamente tomo la cadena y se la embolso en su pantalón. Después siguió su rumbo y salio de ahí dejando su habitación completamente a oscuras.

&

La castaña no paraba de reír y de bailar. Disfrutaba de una agradable noche con sus amigos. Nunca se había sentido tan bien como ahora. Lejos de Draco y de Taylor. Estos dos chicos la matarían de un disgusto algún día. Pero bueno, eso ya no reinaba sus pensamientos. Ahora solo se concentraba en el momento.

-Eres un tonto, Ron - Espeto Hermione muerta de la risa.

-Pero un tonto que te encanta - Decía el pelirrojo acercándose hasta la joven y bailándose sensualmente.

Harry, Ginny y Luna no paraba de ir por las ocurrencias del pelirrojo. Este tomo a la ojimel por la mano y luego le guió para que esta diera una vuelta. Hermione no tardo y se dejo guiar por su amigo. Después siguieron el ritmo originar de la canción.

Desde lo lejos Taylor Bell observaba a su novia bailando animadamente con sus amigos. Tomo un sorbo de su copa para relajarse un momento. No obstante la voz de unos de sus amigos lo hizo salir del transe que lo tenían unido en las caderas de su novia.

-¿Por qué no estas con tu novia? - Pregunto un chico de nombre Elliot perteneciente a la misma casa que el castaño - Yo que tu, no me le despegaría ni un segundo - Dijo este observando el cuerpo de espanto de la Gryffindor.

-Tranquilízate - Dijo este celoso de que su amigo fantaseara con SU novia -Ella quiso bailar con sus amigos.

-¿Eres feliz con ella? - Le pregunto mirándolo. Este también lo miraba.

-Si ¿Por qué? - Le pregunto extrañado por la pregunta de su amigo.

-No, por nada - Le dijo sonriendo.

-Voy con ella - Aviso y luego se alejo de su amigo para llegar hasta su novia.

_OoOoOoo_

Hermione sonreía con alegría de estar con sus amigos. Bailaba al compás de la música cuando de pronto siento un mareo mas de eso que la mataban día a día. Se paralizo y cerro sus ojos para dejar que el mareo pasara. Harry lo noto al igual que Ron y detuvieron su baile.

-Hermione ¿Esta bien? - Pregunto preocupada el moreno.

-Si, estoy bien - Contesto para no preocupar mas a sus amigos - Necesito aire - Dijo caminado para salir de entre la multitud.

-Te acompaño - Espeto el pelirrojo caminado detrás de su amiga.

-No te preocupes, Weasley - Hablo Taylor tomando a su novia por la cintura - Para eso estoy yo - Le dijo Desafiándolo con la mirada.

-Si, claro - Contesto Ron celoso de ver como el tarado de Bell abrazaba a SU amiga.

Taylor y Hermione salieron de entre la multitud y se dirigieron hasta la salida del comedor. Rápidamente la castaña recargo su espalda sobre la primera pared que vio y cerro sus ojos respirando profundamente. Su novio la miraba preocupado.

-¿Segura que estas bien? - Pregunto el Revenclaw tomando a la joven por las mejillas.

-Perfectamente - Le dijo abriendo sus ojos y topándose con los verdes del chico - Gracias.

En ese momento Taylor acerca su rostro al de su novia con toda la intención de terminar lo de hacia unas otras atrás antes de que el celoso de Weasley los interrumpiera. Hermione sentía como el corazón se le aceleraba al sentir los labios de su novia viendo hacia los suyos. No quería que el castaña la besara. Así que rápidamente invento un mareo mas.

-Ah - Exclamo la Gryffindor girando su cabeza y evitando el beso.

-¿Otro mareo? - Pregunto el ojiverde alejándose de ella y mirando con mas preocupación.

-Si, necesito mas aire - Dijo fingiendo - Voy al lago.

-Te acompaño - Espeto tomándola de la mano.

-No - Dijo rápidamente haciendo que el chico se detuviera en seco - Quiero estar sola, por que mejor no regresar al baile, no me tardo ni diez minutos ¿Si? - Le pregunto haciendo un puchero.

-Esta bien - Le dijo resignado - Solo diez minutos ¿Estamos?

-Si - Contesto la castaña y con indecisión deposito un corto y rápido beso en los labios de su novio. Y sin decir mas se dio la media vuelta y se alejo de ahí.

&

Se inclino sobre sus rodillas y estiro su mano izquierda sobre el agua cristalina y con sus dedos rozo el liquido. La fresca brisa golpeaba suavemente su fino rostro. Respiraba el aire haciendo que su cuerpo se relajara permitiéndole pensar. Tenia semanas que no salía a dar la vuelta por el castillo a esas horas de la noche. Eran sus favoritas para relajarse sin que todo el alumnado estuviese alrededor de el. Su vista estaba fija sobre el agua cristalina dándole paz y tranquilidad.

-¿Draco? - Pregunto una voz que hizo que el rubio cerrara sus ojos y su corazón se empezara a acelerar. Abrió sus ojos y giro su cabeza para ver a la mujer de su vida frente a el vestida elegantemente con ese vestido blanco que la hacia verse como una diosa. Se puso de pie pero sin despegar sus ojos de ella - ¿Por qué no fuiste al baile? - Le pregunto nerviosamente y con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

No podía contener las ganas de besarlo y abrazarlo para decirle cuanto lo amaba y lo deseaba a su lado. Se maldijo al preguntarle si sabia que este la mandaría mucho al demonio y se alejaría de ella; Como siempre.

-Por que no tenia ganas de ir - Contesto el rubio haciendo que la castaña clavara su vista en los ojos grises del este.

-Ya veo - Dijo Hermione mas para ella misma que para el.

Se quedaron viendo como si fuera la ultima vez que se verían. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada o pregunto. Se mantenían en silencio nerviosos por lo que podría pasar en esos momentos. No obstante, Draco dio el primer paso y se acerco hasta llegar a estar enfrente de la mujer que amaba con locura. Hermione sostuvo el aire al ver al rubio centímetros de su rostro.

Sin prevenirlo Draco rodeo con sus manos la delgada cintura de la castaña y la pego a su cuerpo. No pudo contener las ganas de tenerla ante el, solos, sin que nadie los estuviese viendo. Hermione no opuso resistencia al agarre del hombre que amaba. El rubio acerco mas su rostro al de la ojimel y con seducción rozo sus labios con los de ella. Hermione sostuvo de nuevo la respiración y detallo cada facción del rostro del platino. Draco memorizaba cada detalle del rostro de la Gryffindor.

Y sin aguantar mas las ganas se lanzo sobre los labios de la leona besándola con desenfreno y desesperación. No supo descifrar lo que su cuerpo sintió al por fin poder besar de nuevo a la mujer de su vida. Una corriente eléctrica envidio todo su ser.

Hermione al sentir los labios del ojigris sobre los suyos no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que corresponderle del mismo modo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba debido a la emoción. No podía contenerse. Llevo sus brazos y rodeo el cuello del platino con desesperación y profundizándolas el beso.

No podían controlar sus emociones y mucho menos separase no del otro. Después de unos minutos besándose el rubio rompió el beso y tomo a la joven por las mejillas pegando su frente con la de ella.

-Hermione, no pudo vivir sin ti - Decía el joven agitado debido ala emoción - Me duele verte con ese estupido de Bell.

-Tampoco, yo puedo vivir sin ti - Hablo la castaña al borde de las lagrimas- Si acepte a Taylor fue por que quería arrancarte de mi corazón para siempre pero no lo logre y nunca lo haré - Decía la Gryffindor abriendo sus ojos y fijándolos en los grises del rubio quien la miraba con amor.

-Perdóname, por favor, !soy un estupido! - Se decía el Slytherin por no poder mandar todo al demonio y contarle la verdad a la castaña y buscar ayuda con Dombledore. Pero no podía hacer eso por que Voldemort era mas poderoso.

-No tengo por que perdonarte nada - Decía Hermione viendo como el rubio estaba destrozado por dentro.

Draco no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría si decidía contarle ala joven sobre Voldemort y su misión de asesinar a Albus Dombledore. Pero de lo único que estaba seguro es que no se quedaría con las ganas de gritarle todo su amor de una maldita vez a la mujer que ama y amara por el resto de su miserable vida.

-Te amo - Confeso Draco Malfoy haciendo que la castaña se quedara muda de la impresión - Si, Hermione Granger, Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie ni amare - La ojimel soltó unas lagrimas de alegría. Siempre había querido escuchar de los labios del Slytherin esa palabras de amor que le estaba confesando en ese momento.

-¿De verdad? - Pregunto Hermione sin dejar de derramar lagrimas de felicidad.

-Completamente verdadero - Decía seguro el ojigris de sus palabras.

-También yo te amo, como nunca he amado a nadie ni amare -Confeso la castaña besando los labios de su mas grande amor.

Se besaron por unos largos segundos que parecieron eternos. No querían separarse el uno del otro. Aun no. No obstante el rubio rompió el beso y miro a la castaña a los ojos.

-Ya dije lo que tenia que decir - Decía alejándose de Hermione.

-¿Acaso es una despedida? - Pregunto la castaña extrañada por el repentino cambio de actitud.

-Tómalo como quieras - Dijo con frialdad dando pasos hacia tras para alejarse de su amada. Se giro dispuesto a dejar a tras todo lo que vivió con la única mujer que lo hizo vibrar y con la primera y ultima con la que verdadera mente hizo el amor.

-Primero me gritas que me amas y luego te alejas de mi como si te diera asco ¿Quién te crees? - Le pregunto acercándose hasta el y golpeado sus puños cerrados contra el pecho del rubio.

Este no sentía ni la mas mínima molestia con los "golpes" de la ojimel. Acto seguido el ojigris capturo las muñecas de su amada para que esta no se siguiera lastimando. Hermione soltó el llanto de nuevo pero esta vez lloraba de dolor. No entendía para nada como era Draco.

-Escúchame - Ordeno el Slytherin arrodillándose ya que la joven se arrodillo al no poder seguir de pie.

-!No quiero escucharte! - Grito tratándose de zafar de los brazos del platino.

-No es lo que tu crees - Decía para tranquilizar a su amada.

-Entonces !¿Por qué me haces esto?! - Le pregunto casi ahogándose con sus propias lagrimas.

-Por …- Estaba apunto de decirle que era por ella por quien se había unido a las filas del señor tenebroso. Que era por ella que la había alejado de el. Que era por ella por quien se moría si le llegara a pasar algo por su culpa. Que era por ella por quien vivía cada día soportando todo ese dolor que lo consumía por dentro.

-!¿Por qué?! - Le grito sin ánimos de nada - !contéstame!

Draco no supo que hacer. Solo se puso de pie y con amor observo por ultima vez a la mujer que amaría por le resto de su vida. Y sin pensarlo y mucho menos prevenirlo hablo.

-Por que te odio - Confeso haciendo que la castaña soltara mas el llanto - ¿Y sabes por que te odio? - Le pregunto. Antes esto Hermione alzo su cabeza y miro con odio al rubio - Por que no puedo dejar de amarte - Y sin decir mas se dio la media vuelta y se alejo de la Gryffindor.

-!Te odio Draco Malfoy! - Grito con todo el poder que le quedaba. Y ahogada en llanto se juro a si misma arrancarse por todos los meditos al único hombre que reinaría en su corazón.

**Continuara….**

_!Lo se! Se que me odian a muerte pero es parte de la historia. Tuve que escribir esta escena por que es la fundamental para el siguiente capitulo. En el próximo capitulo nuestra querida Hermione describirá que esta esperando un hijo de nuestro Draco bello ¿Cómo lo sabrá? Ni ustedes se lo imaginan. El siguiente capitulo es como el básico por que a raíz de este daré paso a la batalla. Les adelantare un poquito._

_Dombledore recibirá una visita inesperada. Draco se enterara de algo que hará que su furia se eleve mas de lo que ya esta. Obviamente, Hermione se enterara que esta embarazada de nuestro Draco Bello. Y atención: Draco se enterara de algo sobre hermione y correrá inmediatamente a buscarla (Y no sera el embazaro). ¿Quieres saber mas?_

_Pues espero sus lindos comentarios para inspirarme y actualizar mas rápido. Ya saben, comentarios para animarme y actualizar mas rápido. Espero y el capitulo haya sido de su agrado aunque muchas o la mayoría me deben estar odiando por la ultima escena entre Draco y hermione._

_Sin decir mas me despido y espero ansiosa sus comentarios que en el capitulo anterior recibí VEINTE comentarios que me animaron a escribir._

**Agradecimientos:**

_Leyla, Donna008, Hikary Cullen, Diana MD, Holly90 (Lo siento, Linda, se me paso apuntarte), La princesa de dios, Zelie 15, Adrikari, thedoii1chicle, Moony, malfoymaniak, Aby-Penita, Ale Masen, Crysthy Granger, Memoriesofkagome, Gloria Fernanda, Fiioh!, Flor666 y Shywhitedove:_ !Hola nenas! Muchas gracias por seguir ayudandome y animandome para seguir escribiendo. Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo.

_Adios._


	28. Morir de amor

-¿A dónde cree que va, señor Potter? - Pregunto una señora mayor, secretaria y asistente personal del director del colegio Albus Dombledore.

-A ver al profesor Dombledore - Informo el azabache observando a la longeva a través de su escritorio.

-Lamento infórmale que el director esta ocupado - Aviso la secretaria - ¿Gusta esperarlo?

-Si, claro - Contesto Harry tomando asiento en la sala de espera y maldiciéndose por no haber visto antes a la señora.

El moreno observo detalladamente la pequeña salita que utilizaban los padres de familia cuando venían a hablar con el director del colegio sobre asuntos de sus hijos y sus estudios. Después de unos minutos mas sentado esperando bostezo debió al aburrimiento. Llevo su mano cubriendo sus labios para evitar que la secretaria viera su desespero. Sus ojos se llenaron de pequeñas lagrimas debido al bostezo. Cerro sus ojos unos minutos para calmar sus lagrimales y sintió como el sueño lo invadía. Después de unos minutos mas, sentado y aburrido abrió sus ojos de golpe al oír la puerta del despacho de su director abrirse y dejando pasar a una persona. Con rapidez se incorporo para inclinarse y ponerse de pie. Pero antes de lograr su cometido se quedo quieto y con su vista fija al suelo al escuchar el nombre de la persona con quien estaba ocupado Albus Dombledore.

-Que tenga buen día, Señora Malfoy - Espeto la secretaria del director al ver salir a la señora. Esta solo le asintió con su cabeza y le sonrió con agradecimiento y rápidamente cruzo la puerta para salir lo pronto posible del colegio.

Harry al escuchar el nombre de la persona rápidamente alzo su vista pero no alcanzo ni a ver el color de cabello de la mujer. Con decisión se puso de pie y camino en dirección a la secretaria quien revisaba unos informes de los alumnos. Se detuvo frente a ella.

-Disculpe - Hablo el ojiverde para llamar la atención de este. La secretario alzo su vista y la postro en los ojos del moreno - Dijo ¿Malfoy?

-Si, dije Malfoy - Contesto la señora extrañada - Narcissa Malfoy.

El Gryffindor no espero ni un segundo cuando conducio sus pasos sobre los de la señora.

-!Potter! - Grito la secretaria - !El profesor le espera! - Dijo pero para este entonces Harry ya estaba bastante lejos y no escucho nada de las palabras de la señora.

_OoOoOoOo_

Narcissa Malfoy caminaba por los pasillos desiertos del colegio. Nadie se encontraba a los alrededores ya que estaban en clases. Con su característica elegancia y porte educado la rubia estaba apunto de llegar a la salida cuando la voz de un joven la hizo detenerse.

-¿Señora Malfoy? - Llamo Harry al ver como la mujer se detenía.

-Si - Contesto la ojiazul girándose para exponerse al muchacho quien preguntaba por ella - ¿Quién pregunta? - Pregunto fijando su vista en el moreno.

-Soy…Potter - Tartamudeo el azabache al ver lo hermosa que era la madre de Draco. Luego trago saliva al ver la mirada penetrante de la mujer que lo dejo hipnotizado por su porte y su elegancia. La detallo de pies a cabeza. Su cabello era rubio, lacio y largo hasta su espalda. Su rostro era impecable y muy hermoso. Sus ojos…esos ojos que volvían loco a quien los viese. Y que decir de ese vestido ajustado y ese escote que no dejaba nada a la imaginación - Harry Potter.

-Por fin tengo el placer de conocerte, Potter - Espeto la rubia colocándose su guante izquierdo.

-No, el placer es todo mió - Dijo el ojiverde sonriéndole - ¿Puedo hablar con usted unos minutos? - Pregunto.

-Lo siento, Potter pero voy de prisa - Se excuso la madre de Draco. Esta ya sabia de que quería hablar el moreno con ella y la verdad no quería hablar de ello, ahora no. Se dio la media vuelta y emprendió el paso.

-¿Ni si quiera de su hijo? - Insistió el Gryffindor esperanzado.

La mujer se detuvo en seco al escuchar la palabras hijo de los labios del niño que vivo. Con indecisión se giro para ver de nuevo al joven en su mismo lugar y viéndola con esperanza. Si se trataba de su hijo no de cedería mas.

-¿Hay un lugar seguro donde podamos hablar? - Pregunto Narcissa quitándose sus finos guantes.

-Claro, sígame - Ordeno Harry Potter seguido de Narcissa Malfoy.

_OoOoOoO_

-¿Qué sucede con mi hijo, Potter? - Pregunto la rubia observando la pequeña habitación y después postrando sus ojos en el azabache.

-Escuche - Ordeno el león - Se que usted no es de malos sentimientos como su esposo y su hijo - Decía observando las expresiones de rostro de la mujer - Por eso me atrevo a decirle lo siguiente - El moreno tomo una pausa.

-Prosigue, no te quedes callado - Espeto Narcissa con desesperación.

-Draco Malfoy esta siendo investigado por el Ministerio - Informo el ojiverde haciendo que la rubia se asustara mas de la cuenta - Tiene la sospecha de que Malfoy es un mortifago.

-Pero…mi hijo no…-Pero Harry la interrumpió.

-Y lo es - Dijo el moreno haciendo que la ojiazul temiera por la vida de su hijo - Lo se por que yo mismo observe la marca tatuada en su antebrazo izquierdo. Mi amigo Ron Weasley y yo estamos obligados a informar al ministerio sobre esto - Amenazo el Gryffindor.

La señora Malfoy se giro dándole la espalda a la única persona que puedo vencer a Lord Voldemort.

-No es lo que tu piensas, Potter - Decía Narcissa al borde de las lagrimas - Mi hijo no se unió a las filas del señor tenebroso por voluntad propia.

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo hizo? - Pregunto Harry acercándose hasta quedar centímetro de la espalda de la rubia.

-Esta bajo amenaza - Dijo la madre del rubio girándose para observar al moreno. Este trago saliva al ver de cerca el delicado rostro de la ojiazul.

-Voldemort - Afirmo el león seguro de que este lo había amenazado con matarlo o hacerle algo a su madre para que se uniera a el.

-No - Contesto la mujer mirando fijamente al moreno - Por su padre.

-¿Lucius Malfoy? - Pregunto sorprendido. Sabia de lo que este era capaz pero nunca imagino cuanto - ¿Cómo lo amenazo? mejor dijo ¿Con que lo amenazo?

La rubia se giro de nuevo y el moreno soltó el aliento al ver de nuevo la espalda de la madre del hurón.

-Le dijo que si no se unía a ellos me haría daño a mi - Decía recordando la escena - Y por ultimo asesinaría a Granger.

-¿Granger? - Pregunto confundido - ¿Hermione Granger? -Pregunto asegurándose de lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

-Si, Hermione Granger, en los días que Draco estuvo en la mansión su padre se entero de la relación amorosa entre mi hijo y Granger - Decía Narcissa girándose de nuevo y mirando al joven - Y le dijo que si no obedecía sus ordenes mataría a Granger.

Harry no podía creer en las palabras de la rubia. ¿Tanto amaba el rubio a su amiga para entregar su alma al ser mas malvado del mundo mágico con tal de salvar la de su amiga?

-¿Esta segura de lo que me dice? - Pregunto el moreno mas confundido de lo que ya estaba.

-Claro que lo estoy - Contesto la ojiazul resentida por la desconfianza del azabache pero no se lo reprochaba - ¿Por qué te mentiría en algo así?

-Entonces ¿quiere decir que Draco se hizo mortifago para salvar la vida de Hermione? - Pregunto de nuevo sin poder creer aun.

-Si, es lo que dije - Contesto la mujer - Nunca había visto a mi hijo tan enamorado como lo esta de tu amiga.

-Escuche - Pido el Gryffindor - No informare nada al ministerio sobre el estado de Draco pero solo si usted acepta mi propuesta.

-¿Cuál propuesta? - Pregunto Narcissa sin entender.

-Quiero ayudar a Draco pero el no se deja - Decía convencido de lo que diría a continuación - Venga conmigo para protegerla.

-No puedo - Espeto la ojiazul - No puedo dejar a mi hijo solo en esto.

-No lo hará - Insistía el ojiverde - ¿Qué decide?

-¿A dónde iría? - Pregunto la madre del Slytherin.

-A la orden del fénix - Finalizo el niño que vivió observando como Narcissa Malfoy lo miraba confundida.

&

Las clases habían concluido con desesperación. Todo el alumno corrió directo a sus habitaciones para poderse cambiar y salir a despegar sus mentes por los terrenos del colegio. Era viernes por lo tanto los alumnos podían salir a donde se les antojara para que no se asfixiaran con los muros de Hogwarts. El cielo anunciaba una tarde tranquila y pacifica para los jóvenes del internado. Pero nadie imaginaba que esa tarde se convertiría en la peor de sus días y por el resto de estos.

Un rubio se encontraba sentado sobre la gran ventana de cemento de la lechucería del colegio. En sus manos traía una manzana verde con la cual jugaba mientras observaba el gran terreno del colegio. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su misión y la castaña. Esta ultima lo ignoro por completo en la clase junta que tuvieron con Snape. Y la verdad no se lo reprochaba ya que el mismo la alejo de ella la noche anterior en el lago. Todas las palabras que salieron de sus labios fueron las mas sinceras que nunca en su vida había pronunciado.

-Aquí estas - Hablo Taylor Bell en medio de la habitación observando la espalda del Slytherin. Este al escuchar la voz del castaño endureció su expresión - Eres duro de encontrar ¿Sabias? - Pregunto el Revenclaw sonriendo de lado.

Draco no contesto. Lo que hizo fue enderezarse y ponerse de pie. Luego se giro y clavo su fría mirada en los ojos verdes del "novio" de Hermione. No quería cruzar palabra con ese infeliz y es mas, ni quería saber para que lo buscaba. Con elegancia se encamino para poder salir de una maldita vez de ese lugar donde habían invadido su privacidad.

-Necesito que hablemos - Espeto el ojiverde al ver pasar al rubio por un lado de el. Como este no se detuvo y mucho menos hablo, lo sostuvo por el brazo.

-!No vuelvas a poner tus asquerosas manos sobre mi! - Grito Draco al sentir el agarre del Revenclaw y con odio retiro su brazo clavando su vista en los ojos verdes del chico - Yo no tengo por que hablar contigo - Dijo seguro de si mismo. Luego se dispuso a seguir su camino.

-¿Ni siquiera de Hermione? - Pregunto el castaño girándose para ver como el Slytherin se detenía pero no se giraba para verlo.

El ojigris tardo unos segundos en contestar. Pero al final lo hizo.

-Ni siquiera de ella - Contesto con frialdad. Luego siguió su camino pero antes de poder salir de la lechuceria, las palabras de Taylor lo hizo detenerse sin entender nada.

Bell al ver como el rubio estaba dispuesto a irse sin ni siquiera poderle decir lo que tenia que decirle soltó todo de un solo tirón. Draco Malfoy no se iría sin antes haberlo escuchado.

-Renuncio - Dijo el castaño sin despejar sus ojos de la figura del platino.

-¿De que estas hablando? - Pregunto Draco confundido mientras se giraba y encaraba al hombre que se interpuso en la castaña y el.

-Renuncio al amor de Hermione - Espeto maldiciéndose por estar frente al egoísta, despiadado, déspota y odioso Draco Malfoy.

-¿No que tanto la amas? - Le pregunto con burla y sonriendo de lado.

-Por eso mismo - Contesto - Por que la amo como nunca he amado a nadie - Le dijo haciendo que la sangre del rubio hirviera de rabia y celos.

-Pues a mi no me interesa - Finalizo harto de seguir como estupido escuchando al Revenclaw, a parte no tenia caso seguir lastimándose por la castaña.

-!Escucha! - Grito Taylor harto de ser ignorado por el príncipe de Slytherin. Draco se detuvo en seco y con furia se giro para ver al castaño quien le grito - En estas semanas que he estado junto a Hermione me he dado cuenta de algo - Decía observando como el platino lo miraba con desprecio. Trago saliva y prosiguió - Me he dado cuenta que nunca me podré igualar contigo y mucho menos superarte ¿y sabes por que? - El ojigris no dijo nada - Por que ella te amaba mas de lo que tu y yo imaginamos.

Draco fijo su vista en el suelo. El sabia que la castaña lo amaba sinceramente y no tenia duda pero aun así no podían estar juntos. Y nunca lo podrán hacer.

-¿Es todo? - Pregunto el rubio muy quitado de la pena.

-No - Contesto Taylor acercándose hasta quedar centímetros del rubio. Draco alzo una ceja en señal de que prosiguiera - ¿Recuerdas la cortada que traía Hermione al inicio de clases? - Le pregunto haciendo que los pensamientos del platino viajaran a la escena donde el se topo con la ojimel en el baño y observo la cortadura.

-Si ¿Y eso que? - Le pregunto fastidiado de las palabras del Revenclaw.

-El día que se lo hizo, yo fui a buscarla al mundo muggle para poder estar con ella unos días - Relataba - Cuando llegue a su condado la encontré en el parque central con tres personas a mitad de la noche - Draco alzo su vista y la fijo en los verdes del castaño - Un hombre lobo - El rubio divago por su mente - Una mujer con cabello rizado y largo - Después su mirada se perdió - Y un hombre cabello rubio y largo con un parecido a ti la tenia tomado por el cuello y después la golpeo - Esto hizo que la sangre del Slytherin le quemara las venas - Y estaba apunto de conjurar ya sabes que si yo no hubiese llegado a tiempo y mucho menos protegido. Cuando desaparecieron le pregunte a Hermione si sabia quieres eran y ella me dijo que no. Pero yo si sabia quienes eran; Fernir Greyback, Bellatrix Lestrange y…Lucius Malfoy.

-Eso no es cierto - Espeto el ojigris al saber que su padre le vio la cara de estupido.

-Si lo es - Afirmo el castaño - Se que eran ellos por mi padre es auror y los esta investigando - Finalizo en paz al por fin poder sacar todo lo que se tenia guardado.

Draco sentía que la cabeza le explotaría de un momento a otro. Con su vista fija en el suelo y sus pensamientos desordenados se alejo del castaño para salir de ahí de una maldita vez y descargar su furia con quien sea.

&

No tenia ánimos de nada. Solo se disponía a observar su plato lleno de comida sin apetito. Su mirada estaba perdida por el comedor. No dejo de llorar en toda la noche por las palabras que el rubio le dijo la noche anterior. No pudo dormir ni un segundo. Ya no quería pensar mas en el ojigris pero no podía evitarlo. Entre mas pasaba el tiempo mas se aferraba a el y lo amaba con locura.

-Come como la gente - Espeto Ginny observando como su hermano mayor devoraba todo lo que le ponían enfrente de sus ojos.

Ron solo le dirigió una mirada fulmínate y luego siguió con su tarea. La pelirrojo rodó sus ojos y se dispuso a terminar su comida pensando a que hora regresaría su novio de la oficina del director. Después de unos minutos mas el ojiazul observo como su mejor amiga estaba ida y la verdad le preocupaba.

-No has probado nada de comida - Espeto el Gryffindor animando a su amiga. Esta salio de sus pensamiento y dirigió su mirada llena de ternura a su amigo.

-Lo siento, no tengo hambre - Contesto sonriéndole.

-¿En que habíamos quedado? - Le pregunto el pelirrojo preocupado.

-Es que…-Pero el león la interrumpió.

-Es que nada - Espeto tomando el tenedor de la joven y tomando un bocado y conduciéndolo a la boca de la castaña - Abre la boca.

-No soy una niña chiquita para que me estén dando comida en la boca - Dijo Hermione molesta por las preocupaciones de su amigo.

-Pues te estas comportando como una - Espeto Ron con su brazo alzado y el tenedor a centímetros de los labios de la leona.

-Te recomiendo que le hagas caso, si no quieres morirte de la rabia- Espeto Ginny observando a su amiga y hermano.

La ojimel suspiro y abrió sus labios. Luego el pelirrojo deposito en el interior de su boca el tenedor con el bocado. Parecía un padre dándole de comer a su hija de dos años. Después de unos minutos mas la castaña por fin se termino su comida.

-Ya ves, no es tan difícil - Hablo el ojiazul con burla.

-¿No creen que Harry ya se tardo? - Pregunto la hermana menor de Ron.

-De seguro debe de andar por ahí con la otra - Contesto el Gryffindor aguantándose la risa.

-Muy gracioso, Ronald - Espeto con odio la hermana menor de este.

-No le hagas caso - Pidió Hermione tomando su copa y probando un sorbo de este. Hizo un gesto de desagrado ya que el jugo le supo amargo pero no le tomo la mayor importancia - Ya sabes como es Ron - Dijo la castaña sonriendo por la cara de enojo que postro su amiga.

-Si, lo se pero no me gusta que diga esas cosas - Exclamo Ginny sin despegar sus ojos de los de su hermano.

-Esta bien - Contesto el ojiazul - Ya no diré mas cosas así ¿Contenta?

-No - Dijo la pelirroja una molesta.

La castaña sonrió al ver la escena entre hermanos. Todo el tiempo era lo mismo. De pronto sintió como su garganta estaba seca. Trago saliva pero aun así seguía igual. No obstante su vista se nublo y empezó a sentir mareos tremendos y fuertes. Cerro sus ojos para controlarse pero no lo consiguió. Y sin imaginarse su garganta empezó a cerrarse evitando el paso del aire por este asfixiándola.

-¿Hermione? - Pregunto Ginny al ver el color de su amiga - !¿Estas bien?! - Grito la pelirroja poniéndose de pie.

Ron no tardo ni un segundo en levantarse y acercarse a su amiga. La tomo por los hombros y la miro a los ojos.

-!Hermione! - Grito el pelirrojo al ver a su amiga fuera de si.

-Me…fal…falta…el…- Pero no pudo terminar al caer de espaldas y ser capturada por los brazos de su mejor amigo. De pronto el color de la castaña paso de un amarillo aun morado demostrando que le faltaba el aire.

-!Que esperas, ahí que llevarla a la enfermería, ahora! - Ordeno Ginny al ver como su hermano se ponía de pie y cargaba en sus brazos a la castaña y se conducían fuera del comedor. La pelirroja los seguía.

Todo el alumnado se que encontraba presente no tardo en empezar a esparcir el chisme por todo el colegio.

_OoOoOoO_

Ron caminaba lo mas rápido posible con su amiga en brazos para llegar a la enfermería a tiempo. Hermione se desmayo y no daba signos de que respirara. Esto hizo que los nervios de ambos pelirrojos se elevara.

-!Madame! - Gritaba la ojiazul buscando a la enfermera - !Madame!

La señora Pomfrey salio de la pequeña bodega de pociones que estaba al final del pasillo al oír los tremendos gritos de una alumna. Ginny y Ron al ver a la mujer rápidamente se acercaron hasta ella.

-¿Qué pasa, por que tanto escándalo? - Pregunto la enfermera alarmada al ver venir a los jóvenes hacia ella.

-!No respira! - Grito el pelirrojo aterrado por la posibilidad de que su amiga este…

-Póngala encima de la cama, rápido - Ordeno Madame caminado rápidamente hasta la bodega para sacar pociones y curar a la castaña.

Ron obedeció y recostó con sumo cuidado a su amiga sobre el colchón. Esta aun no reaccionaba y mucho menos respiraba. Ginny soltó unas cuantas lagrimas al ver el estado de su mejor amiga. Madame regreso con su maletín y saco de este unas algas para restablecer la respiración de la joven Gryffindor.

-¿Se pondrá bien, verdad? - Pregunto el león al borde de las lagrimas.

-Les pido de favor que salgan y esperen afuera - Pidió Madame abriendo los labios de la castaña y metiendo las algas.

-Yo no repienso mover de aquí - Espeto Ron observando como su amiga aun no respondía.

-No es si quiere o no - Mofo la enfermera - Salgan ahora - Decía acomodando la cabeza de la castaña sobre una almohada.

Ginny tomo a su hermano por la mano y lo arrastro hasta el exterior de la enfermería. Este no opuso resistencia y salio de ahí con la imagen grabada en su mente de una castaña sin poder respirar.

&

-Profesor - Dijo un azabache entrando a la oficina de su director y colocándose enfrente del escritorio de este.

-Oh, Harry - Expreso el longevo feliz de ver al moreno después de meses sin verlo sentado en su silla de trabajo - ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien - Contesto sonriéndole y feliz de ver a su profesor - ¿Y usted?

-No tan bien, como quería - Expreso Albus con su vista triste.

El Gryffindor céreo su expresión y luego hablo.

-Profesor - Llamo Harry sin despegar sus ojos del anciano - Debo confesarle algo - Dijo haciendo que el director se pusiera de pie y se acercara hasta el muchacho - Draco Malfoy es un mortifago y espía de Voldemort - Soltó de golpe el joven.

Albus Dombledore se mantuvo serio ante la confesión de su alumno favorito. ¿Un Mortifago? Ya lo sabia. Desde hace mucho tiempo antes de que el rubio se uniera al señor tenebroso. Bajo su rostro y luego se dio la vuelta y se coloco enfrente de una estante alzando su vista al techo.

Harry observaba como su director no decía nada. No se extraño por la actitud de este pero se confundió al ver como el longevo se giraba y le daba la espalda, entonces comprendió algo.

-Usted ya lo sabia ¿No es así? - Pregunto el ojiverde con cara de disgusto y esperando la respuesta de su profesor.

-Si, Harry, ya lo sabia - confesor Albus girándose y mirando al león.

-Entonces, si ya lo sabia ¿Por qué le permitió regresar al colegio? - Quería saber el azabache sin entender nada.

Dombledore sonrió de lado y fijo sus ojos en el moreno quien lo miraba disgustado y molesto.

-Escucha, Harry - Pidió el longevo volviendo a tomar asiento en su silla de trabajo - El joven Malfoy tiene muchos problemas serio y no esta bien - Decía el anciano viendo como su alumno hacia caras de reproche.

-Entonces ¿Por qué hechizo a Heather? - Pregunto Harry sin entender nada de lo que hacia el ojigris.

-Para que obedeciera sus ordenes - Explico el director - La joven Novak estaba bajo el hechizo imperio y poder controlarla pero fallo. Dime algo Harry ¿Narcissa acepto tu trato?

-¿Cómo…- Pero se ahorro lo pregunta ya que sabia que Albus sabia todo lo que pasaba en su colegio - Bueno…no estoy seguro.

-Espero y lo haga por que a mi no me hizo caso - Espeto el director preocupado por la situación de la madre de Draco y este.

Harry no dijo nada por que no estaba seguro de la aceptación de la madre del Slytherin. Estaba apunto de hablar cuando los gritos de una señora hizo que ambos, director y alumno, dirigieron sus ojos a la entrada.

-!No puede pasar, señor Weasley! - Grito la secretaria del director.

-Ron ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto Harry extrañado por la actitud de su amigo al verlo abrir la puerta y dirigirse hasta ellos.

-Ron ¿Qué sucede? - Pregunto extrañado por la actitud de su amigo.

-Profesor - Contesto el pelirrojo - Lamento interrumpirlos pero, Harry, Hermione esta muy mal.

-¿Cómo que mal? - Pregunto asustado el moreno.

-No lo se, de pronto dejo de respirar y se desmayo en el comedor - Relato recordando a la castaña sin moverse - Ahora esta en la enfermería ¿Vienes?

-Claro, vamos - Dijo Harry tomando camino hasta la salida seguido del pelirrojo.

&

Sentía su cuerpo muy pesado. Sus parpados le pesaban impidiendo que abriera sus ojos rápidamente. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado o le había pasado. Le costaba respirar pero lentamente fue recuperando su aliento sin prisa. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y su visión se fue reestableciendo con cuidado. Cerro y abrió sus ojos repetidamente para aclarar su vista. Su garganta le dolía y trago saliva sintiendo como esta pasaba por sus cuerdas bucales quemándola. Respiro profundamente y luego soltó el aire sintiéndose aliviada.

Dirigió sus ojos hacia el techo y empezó a reconocer la habitación. Estaba en la enfermería pero ¿Por qué? No recordaba nada. Se llevo una de sus manos a su frente tratando de recordar pero nada. Después se limpio su rostro con su mano situada en su frente y renegó así misma por no saber que demonios le había pasado y por que estaba ahí.

-Que bueno que despierta, Granger - Espeto Madame Pomfrey recorriendo la cortina que dividía su cama con otra -¿Cómo se siente? - Le pregunto sirviendo un poco de poción en un vaso - Tomate esto.

La castaña se sentó en la cama y recargo su espalda en la cabecera. Después tomo el vaso y se lo tomo todo de un sorbo. Luego hizo una cara de disgusto y empezó a toser.

-Esta agrio - Espeto Hermione tratándose de sacar el sabor de la poción.

-Es mejor así ¿Te sientes bien? - Le pregunto acomodando las sabanas de la cama de la joven.

-Si, mejor - Susurro - ¿Qué fue lo que me paso? - Le pregunto queriendo saber todo.

-Dígame, Granger - Pidió Madame - ¿Tiene enemigos?

-¿Enemigos? - Repitió la castaña - No, claro que no - contesto segura de sus palabras pero estaba muy equivocada - ¿Por qué?

-Lamento informarle que su jugo de calabaza fue envenenado - Dijo mirando fijamente a la ojimel - Intento de envenenamiento.

-¿Envenenarme? - Se repitió con su vista perdida. ¿Quién quería atentar contra su vida? No tenia ni la menor idea - Pero ¿Ya estoy bien?

-Por suerte - Contesto - Sea quien sea…casi lo logra. Si el señor Weasley no le hubiera traído a tiempo quizás usted ya no estaría hablando conmigo - Dijo muy segura de sus palabras - También le informo que su bebe esta bien, por suerte el veneno no llego hasta el…

La castaña escuchaba atenta las palabras de Madame cuando de pronto esta pronuncio bebe. Se extraño y luego le interrumpió.

-Un minuto - Pidió la joven - Dijo ¿Bebe?

-Si, eso dije - Confirmo la enfermera - ¿Acaso no lo sabia? - Pregunto Madame extrañada.

Un bebe…se repetía en su cabeza sin poderlo creer. Su vista se encontraba perdida. Esta esperando un hijo de Draco Malfoy. De el nada mas. Sin poderlo evitar una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y rápidamente se llevo sus manos a su vientre. Entonces comprendía todo; Los mareos, vómitos pero no entendía por que su regla no se le corto. Pero ya no importaba. Luego dirigió su vista a Madame.

-¿Cuánto tengo? - Pregunto aun sin poder asimilar su embarazo. Sin poder creer que un ser divino estuviese creciendo dentro de ella.

-Según mis cálculos, dos meses y medio - Contesto observando como la mirada y el rostro de la castaña se iluminaban de felicidad (N/A: omitan los meses del embarazo para que no me reclamen)

-¿Se encuentra bien? - Pregunto rápidamente la castaña temiendo por la vida de su ahora bebe.

-Ya le dije, en perfecto estado - Le informo - Ahora con la poción que le di hará que le de sueño y descanse hasta muy tarde ¿Se le ofrece algo mas?

-No, gracias - Contesto Hermione sintiendo los efectos de la poción y el sueño la invadía por completo.

-Que descanse - Finalizo Madame Pomfrey observando por ultima vez como la castaña se recostaba y cerraba sus ojos para dormir tranquilamente.

&

-Mi amor - Exclamo Ginny al ver llegar a su novio y hermano hasta ella y Luna, esta ultima había llegado en cuento el pelirrojo fue en busca de Harry.

-Hola, ¿Cómo esta Hermione? - Pregunto el moreno abrazando a su novia quien se encontraba nerviosa por la castaña.

-Madame aun no ha salido a darnos noticias - Contesto la rubia abrazando al pelirrojo. Este le correspondió.

-Pero ¿Qué fue lo que paso? - Pregunto Harry sin entender nada.

-No lo sabemos - Espeto la pelirroja viendo al ojiverde - De pronto se sintió mal y la respiración le fallo y se desmayo - Informo sin poderse contener.

Nadie mas dijo nada. Solo esperaban respuesta por parte de la enfermera. Harry trataba de controlar los nervios de su novia pero esta no cedía. En cambio Ron y Luna platicaban de lo sucedido con la Gryffindor. Después de unos largos minutos que parecieron horas, Madame hace acto de presencia ante los cuatro jóvenes que se encontraban desesperados por saber noticias sobre su amiga.

-¿Cómo esta? - Pregunto Ron rápidamente acercándose hasta la mujer.

-La señorita Granger esta bien por suerte no paso a mayores - Informo la enfermera viendo la cara de angustia de los alumnos.

-¿Podemos verla? - Pregunto Harry.

-Claro, pero ahora le acabo de dar una poción para dormir y lo esta haciendo ¿Aun así quieren verla? -Pregunto.

-Por supuesto - Confirmo Ginny.

-Bien, adelante - Autorizo Madame Pomfrey viendo como los jóvenes entraban a la enfermería. Luego observo su tabla de estadísticas y decidió ir a dar informe a Minerva McGonagall.

&

¿Por qué la castaña no le había dicho nada de la "visita" de su padre? !¿Por que?! Estaba que se lo llevaba el mismito demonio al no haberla podido defender de Lucius Malfoy. Después de la "conversación amistosa" que sostuvo con Taylor Bell decidió ir hasta su habitación para pensar bien las cosas antes de actuar e irle a reclamar a la Gryffindor por su silencio. Llego hasta la puerta de su sala y pronuncio la contraseña. Luego entro por este y tomo camino directo a la sala común. En ella una morena lo esperaba angustiada.

-¿Dónde estabas? - Pregunto Pansy Parkinson poniéndose de pie y mirando al rubio.

-Que te importa - Contesto harto de los cuestionamientos de la ojiazul y paso de largo.

-Draco - Lo llamo pero este no se detuvo - !Escúchame! - Grito la Slytherin harta de ser ignorada por su mejor amigo. Este se detuvo en seco y rápidamente se giro para encarar a la morena.

-!¿Qué quieres?! - Grito mirándola con frialdad.

-Se que no debería decirte esto pero no puedo hacerte algo así - Decía indecisa de sus palabras.

-¿Decirme que? - Pregunto el rubio desesperado - Habla no te quedes callada.

-Granger esta en la enfermería - Soltó de golpe haciendo que el ojigris se asustara.

-¿En la enfermería? - Pregunto - ¿Qué le paso? ¿Esta bien?

-No lo se - Contesto - Estaba en el comedor cuando de pronto se hizo un escándalo y Granger estaba en los brazos de Weasley desmayada y este la llevaba directamente a la enfermería.

Draco Malfoy no espero un segundo cuando sus pasos ya lo estaban conduciendo hasta la enfermería.

-!Draco, espérame! - Grito Pansy siguiendo a su amigo para saber que le paso a la castaña.

&

Todos observaban como Hermione Granger dormía placidamente. Harry, Ron, Ginny y Luna estaban alrededor de la cama de la joven solo esperando el momento en que la ojimel reaccionara y despertara de nuevo. Al momento que los jóvenes entraron el profesor Albus Dombledore, Minerva McGonagall y Severus Snape hicieron acto de presencia para saber que había pasado. Taylor Bell estaba sentado aun lado de su novia y tomando una mano de esta entre las suyas. En cuanto el rumor se disparcio sobre el colegio rápidamente se dirigió a la enfermería para saber como estaba la leona.

-¿Envenenada? - Repitió Harry sin poder creer que alguien quisiera hacerle daño a su amiga.

-¿Pero como? - Cuestionó el pelirrojo observando celoso como el Revenclaw tomaba a la SU amiga por las manos.

-Su jugo de calabaza fue envenenado y no se dio cuenta de ello - Informo Madame Pomfrey observando los registros médicos de la castaña. No menciono nada sobre el embarazo de esta para no causar mas alboroto.

Harry y Ron solo observaban como la respiración de la castaña era estable. Sus nervios se tranquilizaron y sus mentes se controlaron. Al saber que su mejor amiga estaba grave no pudieron descifrar el sentimiento que les oprimió el pecho al pensar que esta nunca volviese a respirar.

Ginny prestaba atención a todo lo que su amiga hacia de tanto respirar normalmente hasta los cambios de posición en la cama para dormir cómodamente. Luna aun no podía creer que alguien hubiese querido matar a la ojimel. La solo idea le daba escalofríos.

Taylor sostenía una mano de la leona entre las suyas observando cada detalle del rostro perfecto de su novia. Sonrió de lado al pronunciar Novia en sus pensamientos. En realidad la castaña nunca lo vio mas haya de un amigo. Y la verdad no se lo reprochaba, el sabia desde un principio que Hermione no lo quería como el quisiera. Envidiaba con todo su ser al estupido de Malfoy. Este si había logrado lo que muchos ni siquiera llegaron al primer nivel. Después de hablar con el, se dio cuenta que amaba como un estupido a la Gryffindor, por eso había hecho lo que hizo; Dejarle el paso a Draco Malfoy.

-Esto no puede quedarse así - Espeto Minerva conmovida por su alumna favorita.

-Por supuesto que no, Minerva - Espeto el director observando los ojos de la jefa de Gryffindor - Pronto se iniciara una investigación para encontrar al responsable de intentar envenenar a Hermione Granger.

-¿Envenenarla? - Pronuncio Draco Malfoy detrás de el director, McGonagall y Snape. Este ultimo se giro rápidamente y observo como el rubio y la morena estaban de pie a metros de distancia de ellos.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna y Taylor dirigieron su vista a la pareja de Slytherin que los miraban. El rubio no despegaba la vista de la castaña, se encontraba trastornado por la noticia. Estos dos primeros observaron al ojigris con odio.

-Joven Malfoy - Exclamo Albus Dombledore para nada sorprendió por la presencia del príncipe de Slytherin en la enfermaría ya que sabia sobre el romance de estos dos jóvenes desde el principio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunto con desprecio el pelirrojo - !Largo de aquí! - Grito con odio el ojiazul. Con pasos decididos se dirigió hasta el rubio pero el azabache lo detuvo del brazo negándole con la cabeza. Este lo miro furico pero obedeció.

-Draco, es mejor irnos - Pidió Pansy tomando a su amigo por un hombro.

-Yo no me pienso mover de aquí - Espeto el Slytherin zafándose del agarre de la morena. Luego la miro con odio y se dirigió hasta estar enfrente de la cama de la ojimel. La observo que dormía placidamente.

No pensaba otra cosa mas que no fuera la Gryffindor. La detallaba cuidadosamente. Su color era mas claro y sus labios estaba secos. Se miraba como un ángel desterrado del cielo por tanta belleza. ¿Envenenarla? Pero quien. Ahora no tenia tiempo para pensar que no fuera Hermione.

-Eres un cínico - Hablo Ron con odio hacia el rubio. Este le clavo sus ojos grises sin decir nada - Te presentas aquí como si nada hubiese pasado sin saber todo lo que nuestra amiga sufrió por tu culpa - Decía con desprecio - Y mas respeto que aquí esta su novio - Dijo refiriéndose a Taylor. Aun que este no le cayera nada bien era buen pretexto para alejar a Malfoy de su amiga.

-Basta, Ron - Pidió Harry defendiendo al ojigris.

-!Basta nada! - Exclamo furico por el descaro del Hurón.

-!Tu no sabes nada sobre mi y Hermione! - Contesto Draco tomando al pelirrojo por el cuello de su túnica. Este no se dejo intimidar por nada y lo desafió.

-!Orden! - Grito Severus Snape separando a los jóvenes antes de que se armar mas grande el escándalo.

Draco y Ron se separaron pero sin dejar de echarse miradas de odio.

En ese momento la castaña empezó a reaccionar. Todos al darse cuenta de los movimiento de la Gryffindor postraron sus ojos en ella. El rubio rápidamente se acerco hasta la cama para saber que pasaba. Hermione murmuraba algo pero no se entendía. Todos guardaron silencio para entender las palabras de la chica.

-Dra…Draco - Pronuncio Hermione haciendo que todos los presentes, incluyendo a Severus Snape, sostuvieran el aliento.

El Slytherin sonrió de lado al oír su nombre de los labios de la leona. En ese momento, Taylor cerro sus ojos y bajo su cabeza sonriendo con amargura. Con decisión se puso de pie y depositó la mano de la castaña con cuidado sobre la cama y fijo sus ojos en los grises del platino. Este recordó las palabras que el chico le había dicho horas atrás. Se miraron fijamente.

-Creo que estoy ocupando tu lugar - Espeto sonriéndole. Luego paso por un lado de este y le susurro algo que solo el rubio pudo escuchar - Piensa bien las cosas antes de hacerlas - Y sin decir mas camino con orgullo entre los presentes y desapareció de la vista de todos.

Los amigos de la castaña se quedaron si habla al ver lo que acababa de hacer el Revenclaw. En ese momento, Luna camino sobre los pasos de Taylor para poder hablar con el. Ron no se quedo a tras y siguió a los Revenclawas.

-Draco…-Susurraba la castaña aun dormida.

El rubio la miraba con ternura. Luego dirigió sus ojos a la figura de su amiga, Pansy, y esta le sonreía con aprobación. Luego trago en seco y fijo sus ojos en Harry para buscar su aprobación. Este no hizo nada mas que asentirle con la cabeza. Y por ultimo postro sus ojos en la figura dormida de la Gryffindor. Sin pensar mas tomo asiento en el lugar que segundos atrás ocupo Taylor Bell y con amor tomo la mano de su amada para decirle que estaba con ella. A

Hermione a señal de reacción apretó la mano de Draco para decirle que sabia que estaba con ella. El rubio no puedo esta mas feliz y sin poder ocultarlo sonrió con alegría velando el sueño de la mujer que amaba con locura.

Los profesores presentes observaron la escena con ternura. El único que estaba furioso era nada y nada menos de Severus Snape. No podía creer que el Príncipe de Slytherin cayera en las redes de una sangre sucia como Hermione Granger.

-Creo que será mejor dejarlos solos - Espeto Albus dándose la media vuelta pero no sin antes guiñarle un ojo al rubio. Este trago en seco al ver el gesto del director.

Todos los presentes cataron la orden y empezaron a retirarse. Primeo fue Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagalle, Albus Dombledore, Pansy Parkinson y por ultimo Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley.

-Ya era hora ¿No crees? - Pregunto la pelirroja siendo abrazada por su novio por la cintura.

El azabache no dijo nada y solo sonrió de lado. Ahora estaba mas que decidió a ayudar al rubio aun que este no quisiera su ayuda.

&

Sentía como su alma se apoderaba de nuevo en su cuerpo. Sus ojos ya no le pesaban para nada y los rayos del sol daban de lleno en su rostro. Con pereza fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente y con su vista borrosa empezó a recorre la habitación. Entonces recordó todo lo que paso la noche anterior. Sobre su intento de envenenamiento hasta la noticia de que estaba esperando un hijo de Draco Malfoy. Esto hizo que su rostro se iluminara y su vida cobrara sentido de nuevo para vivir. Llevo sus puños cerrados a sus ojos y los tallo con cuidado. Después lo abrió al ver su visión mas despegada.

Con flojera se inclino sobre la cama y con cuidado registro toda la habitación. No había rastro de sus amigos en ella. Suspiro y recargo su espalda sobre la cabecera. Cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y recordó las palabras de Madame Pomfrey.

_-El bebe esta bien…_

Sonrió como una niña tonta al ser vista por el chico que le gusta. No podía controlar la emoción que sentía al saber que pronto seria madre. Y no solo eso, si no que ese bebe era producto del amor que se tenían ella y el rubio. Ahora tenia que infórmale al Slytherin sobre su estado. En cuando saliera de ahí lo primero que haría seria buscar a Draco y contarle todo. Aun que este no quisiera escucharle se lo diría de todas formas. Por instinto desenredo sus brazos y llevo sus manos sobre su vientre acariciándolo como si ya tuviese siete meses.

Entonces sus pensamientos divagaron hacia la noche anterior. Escuchaba entre sueños a sus amigos; Harry, Ron, Ginny y Luna…y Taylor. No se extrañaba para nada de estos cinco pero después empezó a oír una voz que conocía a la perfección pero no sabia quien era. De pronto una discusión y una mano que sostenía la suya y supuso que era su novio. No obstante, escucho a oír las voces alejándose de ella sin entender nada. Lo ultimo que recordaba era que inconcientemente pronuncio el nombre del rubio, eso si lo recordaba, y de pronto sintió que Taylor la soltaba y después de unos segundo sintió una mano calida que sostenía la suya y un olor que solo le pertenecía al rubio. Pero no podía ser posible que Draco hubiese estado ahí enfrente de todos sus amigos ¿O si?

Después de unos segundos mas borro todo sus pensamientos y solo se dispuso a pensar sobre una; su próxima maternidad. Sabia muy bien que sus padres no lo tomarían para nada bien pero no dudaba que la apoyarían en todo. De pronto sintió un leve dolor en su espalda y coloco sus manos sobre el colchón para poderse mover y evitar el dolor. Pero su mano izquierda toco algo la extraño. Confundida tomo el objeto entre su mano y lo coloco frente a su vista. Una hermosa cadena que no recordaba tenerla. La miro confundida y extrañada al saber que no era suya. La cadena era de oro y con un dije en forma de una rosa roja la adornaba. ¿de quien era?

-Buenos días, señorita Granger - Saludo Madame observando a al castaña.

-Buenos días - Contesto la ojimel mirando a la enfermera.

-¿Se siente bien? - Le pregunto tomándole la temperatura.

-Si, perfectamente bien - Espeto Hermione bajando su mano y dejando la cadena sobre las sabanas - ¿Cuándo me darán de alta?

-Esta misma noche - Contesto la mujer anotando datos de la castaña en los documentos médicos de esta - Todavía falta varios estudios por hacerle.

-Esta bien - contesto sin ganas y harta de estar encamada - Disculpe. Madame, ¿Alguien vino a visitarme?

-Por supuesto - Contesto la enfermera - Sus amigos, Potter, Weasley, Lovegood y Weasley - Decía anotando los últimos reportes en su libreta - El joven Bell y sin contar que el joven Malfoy velo su sueño toda la noche - Finalizo cerrando su libreta y observando a la alumna.

-¿Malfoy? - Pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

-Si, Draco Malfoy estuvo todo la noche con usted sin despegarse ni un segundo y mucho menos dormir con tal de vigilarla para que no le diera otra crisis - Espeto.

La Gryffindor bajo su vista observando sus sabanas y sin saber si reír, llorar o gritar de alegría al saber que Draco estuvo con ella toda la noche. Ahora entendía la cadena sobre su cama y el olor del Slytherin. Sonrió de lado al saber que Draco aun la amaba a pesar de todas las cosas que le dijo hacia dos noches. Luego alzo su vista y miro a la mujer.

-¿Y donde esta? - Pregunto esperanzada de que estuviera del otro lado de la cortina.

-Lo convencí de ir a tomar una ducha y un dormir un poco y créame que tarde en convencerlo de irse por que no quería hacerlo hasta que usted despertara - Informo haciendo que la castaña se alegrara mas - ¿Alguna pregunta mas?

-No, gracias - Finalizo Hermione tomando entre sus manos la cadenita de oro y colocándose sobre su cuello.

-Me retiro - Aviso Madame y desapareció de la vista de la joven.

Esta al saberse sola tomo entre sus dedos el dije en forma de rosa y lo acaricio con amor. Ahora mas que nunca buscaría al rubio para contarle sobre su próxima paternidad. Sin saber que esta seria la ultima vez que lo vería antes del gran desastre.

**Continuara….**

_!Hola! Lo se. Se que me tarde pero es que mi alapto no quería prender y casi la estrello contra la pared pero recapacite antes de tiempo. Ya llevaba mas del medio capitulo escrito cuando paso esto. Apenas hace unas horas por fin reacciono y como rayo me puse a terminar otro capitulo mas. Cabe mencionar que este capitulo no me dejo para nada convencida pero es lo mejor que medio mi imaginación. Después de este capitulo se viene la bomba. En el próximo capitulo la batalla inicia y por lo tanto se pone mas tensa._

_¿Qué piensas sobre Taylor Bell? Muchas de ustedes lo odiaban pero ahora ¿Qué tal? ¿Quién trato de envenenar a nuestras querida Hermione? ¿Draco lo sabrá? ¿O ustedes ya lo sabes? ¿Qué consecuencias traerá la visita de Narcissa al colegio? Y si Dombledore ya sabe que Draco es un mortifago ¿Por qué no hace nada? Todo esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo. _

_Otra cosita mas…como va la historia creo que todavía le faltan varios capítulos mas y espero que esto no las aburra. Por que muchas de las veces como que un fic largo si aburre, lo digo por experiencia, pero eso ya se los dejo a su criterio. Espero y no me abandonen y me dejen sus comentarios como siempre. Y si no, pues aun así actualizare. Le aviso que el capitulo próximo estará listo a mas tardar el sábado por la tarde, y espero y no se vuelva a repetir e incidente de hace unos días por que si no…no se hasta cuando actualizare. Deséenme suerte._

**Agradecimientos:**

_Adrikari, Donna008, Holly90, Aby-Penita, Malfoymaniak XD, Hykari Cullen, Gloria Fernanda, Silviota, Shywhitedove, Ale Masen, Fiioh!, Crysthy Granger, Herms-G59, Zelie15, Claaaudiiiiaa, Peque, Leyla y Moony:_ Muchas gracias nenas. La verdad no se como agradecerles por todavía no haberme abandonado espero y el capitulo haya sido lo que esperaban. Y espero no descilucionarlas, que es lo menos que quiero. No olviden que las quiero y que sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi.

**Gracias. **

**NoTa:** Espero ansiosas sus comentarios y opiniones. Hasta el proximo capitulo**!**


	29. Siempre te amare

Sintió como alguien la tomaba por el brazo y con odio y fuerza impactaba su cuerpo contra el frió muro del pasillo del área del dormitorio de las chicas de Slytherin. Astoria no tardo en descifrar de quien se trataba. Como la serpiente que solía ser mantuvo su cabeza hacia el suelo y luego sonrió con maldad alzando su vista y fijando sus ojos en la mirada gris de un rubio furico ante ella.

-!Eres una perra! - Grito Draco Malfoy poniendo sus manos sobre su cuello pero sin ejercer fuerza en ellos.

-No se de que me hablas - Espeto la rubia fingiendo inocencia.

-!No te atrevas a desafiarme por que te va a ir muy mal! - Gritaba Draco muerto de la ira al saber perfectamente que la estupida de Greengrass intento envenenar a su amada.

-!No te tengo miedo! - Desafió la ojiazul sin darle importancia al comentario del platino.

-!Deberías! - Amenazo el ojigris fuera de si empezando a ejercer fuerza en sus manos contra el cuello pálido de la Slytherin.

Astoria sentía como su respiración se acortaba pero no se lo daba a demostrar al muchacho.

-Y dime ¿Cómo esta tu querida sangre sucia? - Pregunto burlonamente - Lastima que no logre deshacerme de ella como lo tenia planeado.

Draco no lo puedo soportar y con fuerza apretó el cuello de la joven privándola del oxigeno. Esta al sentir que el aire dejo de pasar por sus cuerdas bucales llevo sus manos a las del platino e intento quitárselas de encima pero el platino era las fuerte.

-!Eres una maldita perra que merece la muerte ahora mismo! - Decía Draco con los dientes apretados ejerciendo mas fuerza.

-Si…tan…solo me hubie…se ama…do como…lo hago yo - Espetaba Astoria sintiendo como perdería el conocimiento de un momento para otro.

-Una zorra como tu no merece ni que le dirija la mirada - Decía sin dejar de ejercer fuerza - Me di cuenta que Hermione es mucho mejor que tu en todo y sobre todo en clases sociales. Aun que sea muggle o Sangre sucia demostró que sabe comportarse mejor que tu y todas tus amiguitas que solo se la pasan viendo a quien lastimar - Finalizo el rubio al observar como el color de la rubia cambiaba de un pálido a un morado demostrando que le faltaba el aire.

Con elegancia retiro sus manos del cuello de la joven y se alejo ella dispuesto a irse para no cometer una locura ahí mismo. Pero antes de que pudiera alejarme mas se detuvo en seco y se fue directo contra Astoria.

-¿Por qué ese maldita no se muere de una vez como la sangre sucia que esa? - La rubia no supo ni como paso.

Draco en un acto de rabia y furia llego hasta la joven y con odio impacto su puño cerrado en la mejilla izquierda de esta. La Slytherin no pudo hacer nada y solo atino a cerrar sus ojos esperando el impacto que llego segundos mas adelante. Debido a la fuerza que utilizo el rubio hizo que la joven cayera al piso e impactara su cuerpo en el.

-!Esta es la ultima vez que te atreves a insultar a Hermione en mi presencia! - Finalizo el platino observado a la ojiazul en el suelo y con elegancia se giro y desapareció de la vista de la chica.

&

-¿Eso te dijo? - Pregunto un pelirrojo con sus manos en sus bolsillos y caminando aun lado de su amigo yendo a la enfermería para visitar a su amiga.

Después de que las clases terminaran, Harry y Ron, fueron a sus dormitorios para deshacerse de los molestos uniformes y colocarse ropa limpia y ligera para la tarde. Después se conducieron directamente hasta la enfermería para visitar a su amiga quien todavía no la daban de alta.

-¿Y no me digas que le creíste? - Pregunto Ron al saber todo lo que la madre de Draco le había contado al azabache la tarde anterior.

Harry solo rodaba sus ojos ante los comentarios que escupía su cuñado hacia la distinguida señora Malfoy.

-Claro que le creí - Espeto el Gryffindor deteniendo su andar y desafiando a su amigo.

-Harry es una Malfoy - Dijo el ojiazul regresando sobre sus pasos y postrándose delante del moreno - ¿Quién te garantiza que no te dijo mentiras? - Pregunto molesto - A lo mejor Malfoy la manipulo para que dijera esa sartén de mentiras.

-No lo creo - Defendió el ojiverde - Estoy seguro que Narcissa Malfoy no me mintió - Soltó el león seguro de sus palabras.

-Haya tu - Mofo el pelirrojo harto de que su amigo fuera tan ingenuo.

Después de esto los chicos llegaron a la enfermería y entraron a esta.

-Buenos días jóvenes - Saludo Madame detrás del escritorio y observando unos documentos.

-Buenos días - Saludaron a par los Gryffindro's.

-Vienen a visitar a la señorita Granger - No era una pregunta si no una afirmación. Los muchachos estaba a punto de contestar cuando la voz de la enfermera los interrumpió - Bien, pasen a su cama.

-Gracias - Contestaron los jóvenes tomando camino hasta la castaña.

Al llegar ahí recorrieron una cortina para poder ver a su amiga. Pero la ojimel no estaba sobre la cama. Se miraron confundidos y luego dirigieron su vista y recorrieron toda la habitación sin rastro de su amiga. El pelirrojo estaba a punto de regresarse para preguntarle a Madame sobre el paradero de su amiga cuanto esta salio del baño con una toalla secándose su cabello comprobando que había tomado una ducha.

-!Chicos! - Exclamo Hermione al alzar su vista y toparse con sus amigos mirándola fijamente. Luego deposito la toalla sobre la cama.

Harry y Ron no esperaron ni un segundo cuando se conducieron hasta la joven y la abrazaron al mismo tiempo. La castaña no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de los leones pero no le extrañaba en nada. Los abrazo con fuerza demostrándoles el agradecimiento que les tenia al salvar su vida. El moreno y el pelirrojo solo disfrutaban del abrazo y el calido olor del jabón en el cuerpo de la ojimiel. Después de unos segundos rompieron el abrazo observando a la Gryffindor sonriéndoles.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupen - Espeto Hermione acercándose hasta Harry y besándolo en la mejilla. Luego repitió el mismo acto con el ojiazul.

-¿Segura que ya estas bien? - Pregunto el azabache.

-Perfectamente bien - Dijo la leona sin borrar su sonrisa de su rostro.

-Si que nos pegaste un buen susto - Hablo Ron observando a su amiga.

-Lo siento - Se disculpo la castaña como una niña chiquita.

-Pero lo bueno que ya paso y que estas mejor - Dijo el niño que vivió contento.

Se quedaron callados unos segundos cuando la voz de Hermione los interrumpió.

-Chicos - Hablo - Tengo que decirles algo muy importante - Decía la ojimiel nerviosa por la reacción de sus amigos. Luego tomo asiento sobre su cama.

Harry y Ron se miraron entre si confundidos y luego imitaron a su mejor amiga tomando asiento sobre las camas vacías cerca de la de su amiga. La castaña bajo su mirada pensando y buscando las palabras exactas para decirles a sus amigos sobre su estado. El azabache y el pelirrojo solo esperaban las palabras de su amiga.

-¿Y bien? - Pregunto Ron harto del silencio de la joven.

La Gryffindor al oír la voz de su amigo alzo su vista y la fijo en ambos.

-Hermione, no estas asustado - Espeto Harry un poco nervioso por el silencio de la ojimel.

La leona suspiro.

-Bien, aquí voy - Dijo la muchacha callándose unos segundo - Harry - Dijo fijando sus ojos en los verdes del azabache - Ron - Dijo fijando ahora sus ojos en los azules del pelirrojo - Este…la verdad no se por donde empezar - Espetaba jugando con sus dedos y observándolos - Y si después de lo que les tengo que decir me odien, los entiendo y no se los reprochare - Decía ahora alzando su vista y postrándola en ambos leones - Yo…estoy - Su respiración se fue acelerando - Estoy embarazada.

Esta noticia para los chicos fue de sorpresa. No se esperaban algo así y menos de su amiga y hermana. Para el azabache fue simplemente irreal…no sabia que pensar. El pelirrojo no pensaba en otra cosa mas que en romperle la cara al imbecil del hurón. Después de unos largos minutos de silencio la castaña decidió hablar.

-¿Y no tienen nada que decir? - Les pregunto esperando gritos y regaños por parte de sus amigos pero nada de eso llego.

-¿Estas segura que es de Malfoy? - Pregunto el pelirrojo - Tal vez puede ser de Taylor.

-!Eres un idiota! - Rugió la leona - Nunca tuve relaciones con Taylor, solo con…Draco - Finalizo la castaña apenada por hablar de esas cosas con sus amigos.

El niño que vivió se puso de pie y luego camino por el pasillo tratando de asimilar la situación de su mejor amiga. El pelirrojo hizo lo mismo.

-Lo siento - Fue lo único que pudo decir la castaña.

-No tienes por que - Espeto el ojiverde. Luego camino hasta llegar a la cama y tomo asiento junto a la ojimel - No te preocupes, yo te apoyare en todo y no te dejar sola - Esto hizo que la castaña sonriera y se abrazar al moreno. Luego rompieron el abrazo y esta se giro para ver al ojiazul.

-¿Tienes algo que decir? - Pregunto Hermione confundida.

-Si - Contesto Ron endureciendo su expresión. Luego camino sobre los pasos de su amigo y tomo asiento aun lado de la joven - Que tendré que batallar a otra sabelotodo - Esto hizo que el trío dorado soltara la carcajada - Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca te dejare sola y si tengo que hacer el papel de padre lo haré con gusto - Finalizo llevando su mano izquierda al vientre de la castaña.

-¿Le piensas decir a Malfoy? - Pregunto Harry sabiendo que el rubio tenia derecho a saber sobre su próxima paternidad estuviese o no al lado de su amiga.

-Claro, el tiene todo el derecho a saberlo - Dijo Hermione segura de sus palabras - En cuanto salga de aquí iré a buscarlo para hablar con el.

&

Lo estaban volviendo loco de por vida. No sabia que hacer ni que decir. Impacto su puño cerrado con el frió muro del pasillo central. Aun no quería consumir su misión. No estaba listo pero el dolor en su piel era insoportable para seguir unos minutos mas aguantándolo. La voz del señor tenebroso en su mente lo estaba matando. En ella le ordenaba ir hasta el armario y dejar pasar a los mortifagos para destruir el colegio. Recargo su frente sobre la fría piedra que adornaba el muro. Soltó unas cuantas lagrimas de dolor al saber lo que pasaría a continuación. Con rabia y odio llevo sus manos y limpio cualquier rastro de lagrimas sobre sus mejillas. Luego se enderezo y dirigió sus ojos a los pasillos desierto del colegio. En ese momento se le vio a la mente la imagen de cierta castaña que amaba con locura. Tenia que hablar con ella antes de cometer una locura. Tenia que decirle que la amaba una y una y otra vez hasta que la joven le repitiera lo mismo. Pero no podía. No podía presentarse en ese estado ante los ojos miel de la Gryffindor. Se maldijo mas de lo que podía. Con decisión camino sobre el piso y se conducio hasta llegar a la sala donde se encontraba el armario.

Traspaso el gran muro de cemento y apareció del otro lado. Con elegancia se conducio hasta llegar al enorme ropero de madera. Se quedo quieto unos segundo observándolo antes de meditar sus acciones. En contra de su voluntad estiro su brazo y llevo su mano a la cerradura del objeto. Luego lo abrió alejándose varios pasos hacia tras viendo como por estas puertas salían los fieles servidores de Lord Voldemort.

Bellatrix Lestrange comandaba la manada de mortifagos que irrumpían sobre Hogwarts. Con su porte elegante y con su varita en mano puso el primer pie fuera del armario sobre el calido piso del colegio. Sintió un tremendo escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo al pisar por primera vez en años su antigua escuela. Después sonrió de lado con maldad.

Draco Malfoy clavo sus ojos llenos de odio en los negros de su tía. Esta le sonrió mientras caminaba hacia el. Y al llegar hasta el rubio le acaricio la mejilla con su mano derecha. Este solo hizo de lado su rostro para evitar el asqueroso contacto de la mano de Bellatrix. Después se alejo de ella y con decisión salio de la sala para ir a finalizar su misión de mortifago.

&

El trío dorado aun se encontraba en le enfermería esperando el pase para que la castaña fuera dada de alta. Como ya se acercaba la hora de la cena, el pelirrojo decidió ir por un poco de comida al comedor para cenar junto con la castaña y el azabache. Después de unos minutos regreso con sus manos llenas de porciones de comida.

-Esto es para ti - Espeto el ojiazul entregándole una gran porción de comida a la joven - Ahora te tienes que alimentar el doble por ese niño que crece en ti - Dijo haciendo que la castaña sonriera con ternura. Pensándolo bien no fue mala idea confesarle a sus amigos sobre su próxima maternidad.

-¿Viste a Ginny en el comedor? - Pregunto Harry al saber que en toda la mañana y tarde no vio a la pelirroja para nada.

-Si, estaba cenando con Luna y me dijo que en cuanto terminaran se lanzaban para acá - Informo el Gryffindor probando bocado.

-No les habrás dicho sobre…-Pero fue interrumpida.

-Claro que no - Espeto Ron - Eso te toca a ti decírselos.

Después se dispusieron a cenar mientras esperaban que Madame viniera con la orden de alta de la castaña. Se pusieron platicar de lo que harían ahora que las clases estaban legando a su fin y con ello sus años de colegio. La castaña no tenia nada que planear solo dedicarse a cuidar a su hijo de ahora en adelante. Harry y Ron le platicaban que estaban decididos a convertirse en aurores para poder trabajar en el ministerio. Estos dos siempre habían soñado en convertirse en unos reconocidos aurores y pronto lo lograrían.

-Espero y logren llegar a concluir sus estudios con excelentes calificaciones para lograr sus sueños y eso lo dudo - Dijo Hermione sonriendo por las caras de sus amigos.

-Como te gusta matarnos las ilusiones - Se quejo el pelirrojo fijando su vista en la figura de su amiga. Ante esto la Gryffindor sonrió.

-chicos - Llamo la castaña - ¿Ustedes sabían que Draco velo mi sueño? - Pregunto.

Harry y Ron se miraron entre si y luego postraron su vista en la ojimel.

-¿Lo sabían? - Pregunto de nuevo la leona.

-Si, lo sabíamos - Contesto Harry desviando su vista. Hermione también hizo lo mismo y luego suspiro.

-Ahora entiendo por que esta cadena amaneció sobre mi cama esta mañana - Decía mientras tocaba el dije de la cadena.

En ese momento el niño que vivió fijo su vista en la cadena de oro y el dije en forma de rosa roja. Después su vista se perdió sobre la habitación.

Después Madame Pomfrey hizo acto de presencia sobre el vinculo de la castaña. Haciendo que toda concentración se rompiera.

-Muy bien señorita Granger - Espeto la enfermera revisando los documentos de la castaña - Me acaban de dar el pase para que salga de aquí ahora mismo - Informo viendo el rostro de felicidad de la joven.

-Gracias - Contesto la leona emocionada.

-Espero y se encuentre bien de ahora en adelante por ese bebe que lleva dentro - Dijo Madame sonriendo con ternura.

-Téngalo por seguro que así será y mas teniendo a estos dos chicos que no me dejan ni a sol y sombra - La castaña sonrió .

-Bien, los dejo - Y sin decir mas desapareció de la vista del trío dorado.

-Harry - Llamo Hermione observando como su amigo se encontraba perdido - Harry - Llamo de nuevo esta vez logrando su cometido - ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto preocupada la castaña al ver como este se enderezaba de la cama y tomaba camino fuera de la enfermería.

El pelirrojo imito al ojiverde y postro sus ojos en la figura de su amiga. Luego camino sobre los pasos del león. La ojimel se extraño por la reacción de su amigo que rápidamente se deshizo de las sabanas y se inclino para colocarse sus sandalias y seguir a sus amigos.

-!Harry! - Gritaba el ojiazul saliendo de la enfermería y viendo como este no se detenía a su llamado. Aumentó mas sus pasos y llego hasta el. Lo tomo por un brazo y lo giro hacia el - ¿Qué sucede? - Pregunto observando como su amigo estaba pálido.

-Tengo que irme - Contesto el chico.

-¿A dónde? ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto preocupado.

-No lo se, pero algo esta a punto de ocurrir en Hogwarts. Algo no bueno, así que ve por Hermione, Ginny y Luna y avisa a todo el colegio que salgan de aquí !AHORA! - Ordeno zafándose del agarre del pelirrojo y salio corriendo en dirección a la torre de astronomía (N/A: No recuerdo como se llama el lugar :/)

-!Harry! - Grito por ultima vez viendo como su amigo doblaba la esquina y desaparecía de su vista. A pesar de no entender nada de las palabras del moreno regreso sobre sus pasos y entro a la enfermería encontrándose a su amiga a mitad del pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde esta Harry? - Pregunto Hermione preocupada por la expresión de rostro del pelirrojo.

-No lo se, pero algo no anda bien, ahí que salir de aquí - Ordeno tomando a su amiga por el brazo y conduciéndola hasta el pasillo.

&

Daba su ultimo suspiro. Sabia bien cual era su destino. Y sobre todo que no podía evitarlo. Ya estaba viejo y no podía moverse como lo hacia cuando era joven. Sus huesos le pesaban y sus ojos le dolían. No podía evitar su destino, mas bien, no quería hacerlo. Esta era la única solución de salvar la vida de miles de alumno que estudiaban en su colegio y en especial de uno; Draco Malfoy. Sabia que Malfoy no era malvado y mucho menos de sentimientos oscuros. Sabia que el rubio estaba bajo amenaza y que si no lo hacia lo matarían a el o a ella. Además ya no quería seguir viviendo con dolor, su enfermedad lo estaba matando vivo y dolía mucho. Nunca menciono nada sobre esto hacia sus alumnos y mucho menos amigos de trabajo. Sabia que tarde temprano moriría y que mejor este momento para salvar la vida del ojigris.

-El sabroso olor del aire - Pronunció Albus Dombledore frente al enorme reloj de astronomía observando el gran lago de los terrenos de Hogwarts - ¿No lo crees, Joven Malfoy? - Pregunto el longevo sorprendiendo al rubio quien se encontraba con su varita en alto apuntando a la espalda de su director cubriendose entre el reloj.

-¿Con quien hablaba? - Pregunto el Slytherin saliendo de su escondite sin dejar de apuntar con su varita al director del colegio - ¿Cómo supo que ere yo? - Pregunto observado como su mano le temblaba del miedo.

-Buenas noches joven Malfoy - Saludo Albus dándose la media vuelta y encarando a su alumno. Luego observo como el brazo del rubio temblaba de miedo. Definitivamente no quería hacer esto.

-!¿Dígame con quien demonios hablaba?! - Grito Draco harto de seguir esta conversación.

-Definitivamente con nadie, estoy solo - Espeto Dombledore observando como el ojigris buscaba con su mirada en toda la torre para comprobar que sus palabras eran ciertas - Baje su varita, joven Malfoy - Ordeno el longevo.

-No puedo - Contesto el Slytherin al borde de las lagrimas.

-No quiere hacer esto - Decía el director - Yo puedo ayudarlo.

Ante esto Draco bajo su vista y una lagrima dolorosa resbalo por su mejilla izquierda. !No quería mancharse las manos de sangre y menos de Albus Dombledore! ¿Y si le hacia caso a las palabras de su director? ¿Podría el salvarlo de su destino? No quería arriesgarse y menos la vida de la castaña. De pronto la imagen de Hermione aprecio por su mente. No quería perderla, nunca, pero no tenia otra opción.

-Baje su varita y hablemos - Ante esto el rubio poco a poco fue bajando su brazo fuera de si - Eso es - Espetaba Albus acercándose hasta el ojigris.

Pero este fue mas ágil y con un rápido movimiento alzo de nuevo su brazo y apunto de nuevo su varita contra Albus Dombledore. Este se detuvo antes de poder llegar hasta el chico.

-!No puedo! - Grito alzando su vista llena de odio e impotencia hacia el - Debo hacer esto - Dijo con voz chillona - Si no lo hago, el me matara a mi y a Hermione - Soltó con su brazo temblando de miedo y dolor.

-El poder del amor - Espeto el longevo alerta a cualquier movimiento por parte del chico - Yo puedo ayudarlo se lo prometo joven Malfoy.

Draco no escuchaba nada de las palabras de su director. Sus oídos estaba sordos y su vista se empezaba a nublar. No tenia alternativa. Era ahora o nunca.

-Draco…-Pero Albus fue interrumpido.

-!Cállese, no quiero oírlo! - Suplico el rubio acercándose hasta su director y quedando centímetros de distancia de el. Con su vista fija y su mente decidida apunto su varita directo al corazón del longevo y con su brazo temblando del miedo.

&

Sabia que algo estaba apunto de pasar. Su corazón le decía todo lo que quería saber. Caminaba si sentido, no sabia exactamente a donde ir. Se detuvo observando los largos pasillos del colegio optando por cual tomar. Desde que la castaña le menciono la cadena sobre su cama supo que eso era una despedida por parte de Malfoy. Sabia que Malfoy estaba a punto de consumir su misión pero ¿Cuál era? ¿Qué era? Cerro sus ojos por unos segundos repasando lo que sabia del rubio. El día que hechizaron a Heather, ese día su amiga Reese les comento que la chica tenia que llevar el paquete hacia la oficina del director y esperara hasta que este regresara. ¿Qué era el objeto? El medallón. ¿Para que? En se momento abrió sus ojos de golpe encontrando la respuesta.

-El profesor Dombledore - Se respondió con miedo. Luego con rapidez conducio sus pasos hacia la oficina del director.

Al llegar hasta este entro como rayo pero no pudo ni llegar hasta la puerta cuándo la voz de la asistente del director lo intercepto.

-El profesor Dombledore no esta - Aviso la señora frente del chico.

-¿Me puede decir donde esta, es urgente? - Pregunto el moreno desesperado.

-Me dijo que estaría en la torre de astronomía !Joven ¿A dónde va?! - Grito la señora al ve como este al escuchar su respuesta salio disparado hacia el pasillo.

El niño que vivió corría por el pasillo que daba directo a la torre. Sentía una opresión fuerte en su pecho y la necesidad de llegar ya hasta el sitio. Sabia que su profesor no estaba bien y necesitaba ayuda. Al llegar hasta las escaleras rápidamente subió por ella pero alcanzo a oír unos murmullos y de pronto unos pasos lo venían siguiendo. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue esconderse bajo estas antes de ser descubierto. Después se adentro mas al pasillo y alzo su vista al ver como Malfoy le apuntaba con su varita a Albus Dombledore. Sintió como la sangre le hervía de rabia y coraje al no haberse dado cuenta de las intenciones del rubio. Con decisión saco su varita de su bolsillo y le apunto a Draco.

&

Sentía como su brazo le temblaba y todo su cuerpo se debilitaba. Pero aun así no baja su varita. De pronto escucharon como unos pasos subían las escaleras y dejaban ver a un grupo de mortifagos frente a sus ojos.

-Albus Dombledore - Espeto Bellatrix fingiendo sorpresa. Luego se acerco hasta el rubio y le trono un beso en su oído - Bien hecho, Draco - Felicito la morocha postrándose detrás de su sobrino.

-Buenas noches, Bellatrix - Saludo el director como todo un caballero.

-Tu ni en tu lecho de muerte olvidas lo caballeroso, Albus - Se burlo la mortia con su varita baja.

Draco no escuchaba nada aun. Su mente estaba extraviada y su vista sobre el frió piso de madera que adornaba la torre. Aun estaba a tiempo de no cumplir su misión pero ya no había marcha atrás. Bellatrix lo estaba vigilando. Se formo un largo silencio donde solo el viento reinaba el lugar.

-¿Que esperas, Draco? - Pregunto Lestrange - No hay nadie, es tu oportunidad - Chillaba la mortia viendo como el rubio no ejercía ni un músculo para consumir su misión.

Draco trago saliva y vio de reojo a su tía. Esta estaba impaciente.

OoOoOoO

Estaba a punto de conjurar un hechizo cuando una voz áspera lo hizo detenerse.

-Baja tu varita - Ordeno Severus Snape apuntando a la cabeza de Harry con la suya. Este maldiciéndose obedeció. Luego dirigió su vista furica hacia su maestro de pociones - No tiene las hagas para hacer esto, es igual a su padre. Yo hice una promesa y la cumpliré - Informo Snape bajando su varita y luego pasando por un lado para llegar hasta los demás.

OoOoOoOo

-!Que esperas, Draco, hazlo ya! - Gritaba la mortifaga harta de esperar - !El tiempo se acaba, Draco!.

El rubio empuño su varita decidió pero la voz de su padrino hizo que desistiera de la idea y que la bajara dándose media vuelta para mirarlo.

-Basta, Draco - Ordeno Severus con sus brazos cruzados y fijando su vista en Albus Dombledore.

-!¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirnos?! - Grito furica la mortia sin despegar sus ojos negros de la figura de Snape.

-Severus, Por favor - Suplicaba el longevo observando como su mejor amigo lo apuntaba con su varita y pronunciaba la maldición asesina.

-!_Avada Kedavra_! - Estas palabras fueron las ultimas que Albus Dombledore escucho.

OoOoOoO

Harry observaba la escena detalle a detalle. Desde las suplicas de Bellatrix Hacia Draco para que asesinara al director. Hasta la llegada de Severus al lugar. No podía creer que su profesor de pociones, integrante del colegio mas prestigioso del mundo mágico y sobre todo mano derecha de Albus Dombledore haya podido traicionarlo de esa forma tan cruel y vil. Pero esos pensamientos quedaron cortos al ver con sus propios ojos como Snape conjuraba la maldición imperdonable hacia su profesor.

-!NOOOOO! - Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar al ver como el cuerpo sin vida de su mas querido profesor caía de la torre hasta los jardines.

OooOoOoOoo

Draco Malfoy solo observo como el rayo de color verde salio de la varita de su padrino e impacto de lleno sobre el pecho del director. Entonces fue cuando comprendió todo. Con su vista perdida y su mente distorsionada sintió como su profesor de pociones lo tomo del brazo y lo obligo a seguirlo. Este no opuso resistencia y obedeció.

(N/A: Esta escena imagínensela igual que en la película. Tratare de describirla bien para que se imaginen el momento)

El rubio bajaba las escaleras seguido de la manada de mortifagos y enfrente de ellos Severus Snape los comandaba. Caminaba por los pasillos desierto, ya que todo el alumnado se encontraba en los terrenos del colegios debido al aviso de Ron Weasley. Draco no podía pensar en otra cosa mas que no fuera la castaña. No podía desaparecer de ahí sin antes haberla visto. Sin pensarlo se desvió del camino pero Snape lo tomo del brazo antes de que cometiera una locura.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? - Le pregunto con rabia al ver las intenciones de su ahijado.

-A ver a Hermione - Contesto muy seguro.

-Tu no te despegas de mi - Ordeno aun apresándolo por el brazo - Después de lo que paso ¿crees que te verá bien? - Pregunto con sus ojos inyectados de sangre - Tenemos que salir de aquí lo antes posible.

-!No sin antes verla visto! - Con fuerza se zafo del agarre de su padrino pero al darse la media vuelta lo único que sus ojos pudieron ver fue el gran estallido de vidrios que provoco Bellatrix.

La mujer destruía todo lo que se encontraba en su camino. Las vajillas de los comedores estaban hecho añicos gracias a la mortia. Esta reía como una loca disfrutando el sabor de la venganza. Después se detuvo y se giro y conjurando un hechizo hizo que la mesa centrar del comedor desapareciera con un simple movimiento de varita.

El aire debido a la explosión dio de lleno en el rostro pálido del Slytherin haciendo que sus cabellos rubios volaran por el aire. Su respiración se acelero y su vista se nublo. No podía creer todo el daño que estaba causando y que causo con sus actos irresponsables.

-!Andando! - Ordeno Severus tomando de nuevo su destino.

Esto para el rubio fue suficiente. Soltó el aire y con maldición siguió los pasos de su padrino. El tenia toda la razón. Para ese momento Potter o alguien mas ya sabían de el y sobre su misión. Sonrió con amargura viendo como llegaban a la salida del colegio y para siempre fuera de el.

&

-Ron ¿Me puedes decir que demonios pasa? - Pregunto Hermione desesperada de no saber nada por parte de su amigo - ¿Por qué evacuas la escuela? - Le preguntaba mientras seguía los pasos del pelirrojo.

Este después de las palabras de su cuñado directamente se fue contra la castaña y la saco de la enfermería. No sabia si hacerle caso o no, pero mas vale prevenir que lamentar. Así que uso un vociferador para que recorriera todos los pasillos y cada rincón de colegio para que salieran de ahí de una maldita vez. Y lo logro. Todo alumno y maestro se encontraban en los jardines del colegio.

-Escucha - Ordeno el ojiazul deteniendo su andar y tomando a su amiga por los hombros - No se que demonios pasa pero el colegio corre peligro.

-Pero de que…-Pero las palabras de la castaña fueron interrumpidas por un tremendo estallido que provenía del comedor.

Ron no espero ni un segundo cuando tomo a la joven y la pego a su cuerpo cubriéndola de todo mal. La leona no opuso resistencia y se arrodilló al igual que su amigo. Después de unos segundos se alejo de el.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? - Pregunto el pelirrojo extrañado.

-No lo se - Espeto la castaña - !Mira, es Harry! - Aviso la ojimel viendo al final del pasillo como su amigo salía de un lugar.

El pelirrojo no tardo en reaccionara y se giro para comprobar que se trataba de su amigo.

-!Harry! - Grito Ron llamando la atención de este.

El azabache les dirigió su vista y luego hablo.

-!No hay tiempo! - Grito el ojiverde corriendo hacia la salida del castillo.

Ron y Hermione no esperaron y rápidamente se conducieron sobre los pasos de su amigo y corrieron hasta la salida del colegio para alcanzar a su mejor amigo.

&

Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Fernir Greyback y otros mortifagos mas caminaban por los jardines del colegio para poder llegar hasta el bosque prohibido y así desaparecer con facilidad antes de ser detectados. El rubio aun no podía digerir la escena pasada. Sus ojos observaron como el cuerpo sin vida del mago mas generoso y amable de todo el mundo mágico haya muerto por su culpa y nada mas por ella. Se llevo una mano a su cuello aflojando su saco para dejar pasar el aire por su garganta. Su respiración se encontraba acelerada y la frente le empezó a sudar de miedo y rabia.

-!Pelea, cobarde! - Grito Harry Potter con odio alcanzando a los mortifagos. Estos se detuvieron al oír el grito del azabache. Severus Snape encaro al Gryffindor - _!Sectumsempra!_ - Conjuro el niño que vivió hacia su profesor de pociones.

Snape contrarresto el conjuro y con un movimiento de varita se lo devolvió al moreno lográndole corta el brazo izquierdo. Este callo al suelo y se llevo su mano derecho cubriendo su corte.

-!¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto al profesor Dombledore?! - Preguntaba Harry retorciéndose de dolor por el corte - !¿Cómo?! !Si eran amigos!

-Hay cosas que tu, Potter, nunca entenderás - Espeto Severus alejándose del cuerpo caído del ojiverde.

En ese momento Ron y Hermione llegaron hasta el moreno y lo encontraron tirado en el suelo.

-!Harry! - Grito la castaña llegando hasta este y arrodillándose para estar a la altura de su amigo - ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto preocupada al ver la cortadura del ojiverde.

-Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería - Ordeno el pelirrojo.

-!No! - Grito el moreno poniéndose de pie - !Es un cobarde! - Le grito a Snape. Este se detuvo de nuevo pero no dijo nada.

Entonces fue el momento en que la ojimel coloco sus ojos sobre la figura de Snape para después dar paso a la manada de Mortifagos que se encontraban casi entrando en el bosque prohibido. Entonces fue ahí donde lo vio, entre ellos, sabiendo que era uno de ellos. El rubio no la había visto hasta que oyó el grito de esta.

-!Draco! - Grito Hermione dispuesta a irse contra el pero el pelirrojo la tomo por la cintura impidiendo su acto.

Ante el grito Draco se giro y la vio ahí, tomada de la cintura por parte del estupido de Weasley. No podía contener las ganas de regresar sobre sus pasos y abrazarla con todo su ser y decirle que nunca la dejaría sola y que estaría con ella por siempre y para siempre. Trago saliva al no saber que hacer.

-!Draco, no te vallas, no me dejes! - Suplicaba la leona tratándose de zafar del agarre de su amigo pero este era mas fuerte.

-!Draco, vamonos! - Ordeno Snape caminado hasta el y tomando por un brazo.

El Slytherin postro sus ojos grises en los miel de la castaña. Y observo como su amada lloraba desesperada por llegar hasta el pero el ojiazul no la liberaba. Después le dedico una mirada llenar de amor y le sonrió con amargura. Entonces Hermione comprendió que esto era una despedida. El rubio no espero mas y se giro dejándose llevar por el agarre de su padrino. Después la manada de mortifagos desapareció de la vista del trío dorado perdiéndose entre las sombras del bosque Prohibido.

-!Te odio, Draco Malfoy! - fue lo único que pudo escuchar el ojigris para después desaparecer entre la oscuridad del bosque. Dejando atrás al único y verdadero amor de su vida.

&

Los ojos de todo el alumnado y sobre todo de Minerva McGonagall aun no podían asimilar lo que estos miraban. El cuerpo sin vida del fundador y directo de este colegio hacia sobre el césped de los jardines. Todos lloraban por la perdida tan grande que acababa de tener el mundo mágico. Nadia quería aceptar que Albus Dombledore estaba muerto. El cielo temblaba y el viento lloraba por este horrible suceso.

En ese momento, todo presente abría paso para dejar pasar al trío dorado para poder llegar hasta el cuerpo del profesor Dombledore. Los ojos verde del moreno estaba inundados en lagrimas al ver el rostro pálido de su mas querido amigo y viejo. Ron llego hasta su novia, Luna, y esta al verlo lo abrazo con fuerza llorando en su hombro. Hermione se postro aun lado de Ginny, esta la abrazo llorando desconsolada al igual que la castaña. El azabache al estar frente a su directo se arrodillo para poder detallarlo por ultima vez.

Observo como la piel de Albus paso de uno alegre a uno pálido. Sus ojos estaba cerrados y sin la esperanza de que los volviese abrir de nuevo. El ojiverde tomo la mano derecha del longevo y comprobó que estaba congelado. Y sin pensarlo se dejo ir contra el cuerpo de su director y lo abrazo llorando sobre su pecho. No quería aceptar que estaba muerto. Mas bien nadie lo quería asimilar.

-No…¿Por qué? - Se preguntaba el niño que vivió llorando desconsolado sobre el pecho de este.

En ese momento el chico sintió una calida mano sobre su hombro. Se alejo del cuerpo sin vida de Dombledore y giro su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos azules de su novia. Esta se arrodillo y lo abrazo consolándolo. Antes esto el azabache se aferro al cuerpo de su novia llorando por su amigo u mas bien padre.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando todo el alumnado y profesor alzo su varita al cielo con una luz blanca sobre la punta de este demostrando el agradecimiento que le tenían a por siempre director de Hogwarts. No obstante se vio como una enorme luz blanca se desprendió del cuerpo de Albus y se elevo a los cielos perdiéndose entre las nubes negras de la noche. Entonces comprendieron que su director se iba alegre y sin rencores contra su asesino.

-¿Ves? - Pregunto Hermione acercándose hasta su mejor amigo - Dombledore nos dijo que esta bien y no sufrirá mas.

Harry la vio y le sonrió con amargura. Su corazón se encontraba roto y su alma sin vida. Por ultimo alzo su vista y la coloco sobre el cielo dándole por ultima vez las gracias a su mas querido amigo: Albus Dombledore.

&

-Por fin nos deshicimos de esa basura de Albus Domblerore - Expresaba Bella muy alegre por la muerte del mago.

Después de atravesar el bosque prohibido utilizaron una traslador para llegar a la Mansión Malfoy así evitando el largo camino. Al llegar a esta entraron par ir directamente hacia la sala de la enorme casa. El rubio se encontraba ido por todo lo que había pasado minutos antes. La morena brincaba como niña chiquita sobre los enormes sillones de ceda que la sala poseía festejando que por fin el mundo mágico se deshizo de la escoria de Albus Dombledore. De pronto sintió como alguien la tomaba por el cuello y evitaba que siguiera su juego.

-Recuerda estas palabras, Bella - Ordeno Severus Snape con su rostro centímetros al de la morocho - Draco Malfoy asesino a Domblerore ¿Estamos?

Estas palabras hicieron que el ojigris rápidamente fijara sus ojos la pareja asombrado por la actitud de su padrino. La mortifaga sonrió de lado mostrando su dentadura mal atendida y amarillenta y luego saco su lengua.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de que te encierren en Azkaban por asesinar a tu "mejor amigo"? - Pregunto desafiando la mirada del profesor - Y por eso le echas la culpa a Draco - De pronto siento como la respiración le fallas por falta de aire.

-!Por supuesto que no! - Grito lleno de rabia - Recuerda que esta misión tenia que ser concluida por Draco pero como le no lo hizo lo tuve que hacer yo, y recuerda que le prometí a Narcissa impedir que su hijo se manchara las manos de sangre por culpa de su padre - Dijo soltando a la mujer y esta sonriendo como loca típico de su actitud.

-¿Mi madre? - Pregunto el rubio sabiendo la respuesta de tanto misterio por parte de su padrino.

-Si, Hijo - Contesto Narcissa haciendo acto de presencia antes Severus, Bella y su hijo - Después camino hasta llegar hasta el ojigris - Perdóneme, solo quería protegerte - Le decía abrazando con amor y alegría al saber que su hijo no se convirtió en un asesino y que Snape cumplió su promesa.

-No debiste, yo podía hacerlo solo - Espeto el Slytherin correspondiendo al abrazo de su madre. Luego rompió el tacto y se alejo de ella.

-¿Te quedo claro, Bella? - Pregunto Snape escupiendo el nombre de la mortia.

-Como ordene su majestad - Se burlo la morena haciendo una reverencia ante el ex profesor de pociones.

-¿Y ahora? - Pregunto Draco llevándose una mano a su cabello despeinándolo con rabia. Luego se giro para ver a su padrino y madre.

-Es hora de ir ante el señor tenebroso - Finalizo Severus Snape observando como su ahijado endurecía su expresión de rostro.

&

-Draco Malfoy - Espetaba el hombre mas despreciable de todo le mundo mágico y muggle.

El platino se encontraba de rodillas ante la figura de Lord Voldemort. Varios mortifagos se encontraba en la habitación haciendo un circulo alrededor del Slytherin. Lucius no podía estar mas orgulloso al saber que su hijo era todo un Malfoy. Sonreía de lado. Bella solo observaba con demencia para todo lados. Severus Snape solo tenia su vista puesta en su ahijado.

-Has demostrado ser mas inteligentes de todos nosotros juntos - Decía mirando al chico - Y mas al consumir tu misión sin problema alguno. Eso es digno de admirase y le verdad te felicito - Dijo bajando dos escalones y postrándose delante del rubio.

-Es un gran honor para mi servirle, señor - Dijo Draco con asco y enconara de su voluntad pero tenia que fingir.

-Por eso te asigno una nueva misión - Dijo haciendo que tanto Severus como el padre de este se sorprendieran de mas.

-Será todo un placer - Contesto el rubio sin despegar sus ojos del suelo.

-Tu nueva misión sera…-El ojigris sostuvo el aliento por unos segundos - Asesinar a Harry Potter - Finalizo haciendo que Draco Malfoy cerrar sus ojos maldiciéndose por su nueva misión y de no estar seguro poder hacerlo de nuevo.

-Estoy para servirle - Fue lo ultimo que sus labios pudieron pronunciar al saber que todo esto acabaría muy pero muy mal.

**Continuara….**

_!Hola! Lo se. Lamento la demora de verdad. Pero bueno aquí esta otro capitulo mas para esta "Linda" historia. Bueno primero que nada muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que recibí en el capitulo anterior. Se que muchas de ustedes me odian por no poder unir a nuestra parejita pero eso parte de ello. Como se habrán dado cuenta la historia ya esta llegando a su fin pero faltan varios capítulos mas. La verdad ninguna de ustedes se imaginan como será el final. Se los puedo apostar, nunca se hubiesen imaginado el final. Pero les aseguro que les va a encantar. Ya no se que decir, así que las dejo de aburrir. Espero y me dejen muchos comentarios mas para inspirarme y seguir escribiendo y actualizando mas seguir, bueno mas que esta vez. Me despido._

**Agradecimientos:**

_AngieShields, Claaaudiiiiaa, Gloria Fernanda, Diana MD, Holly90, Shywhitedove, Aby-Penita, Moony, Fiioh!, memoriesofkagome, Donna008, Azuli Malfoy, Zelie15, Flor666,(No la verdad, no le puse asi por la se Slilent Hill, se lo puse por que ese nombre me encanta) Hykari Cullen, Herms-G59, Adrikari y Hermimalfoy13:_ Muchas Gracias nenas! La verdad lamento hacerlas esperar les prometo que esto ya no volvera a ocurri y espero de corazon que el capitulo les haya gustado. Espero ansiosas sus comentarios.

**Ale Masen**: Hola nena, agradezco mucho tu presion contra mi jeje pero que bueno que te preocupas por que le historia te encanta. Para que veas que no soy tan mala este capitulo va para ti. Adios y espero tu comentarios.

Adios. Y hasta el proximo capitulo.


	30. La sombra de este maldito amor

Sobre sus manos estaba situada la urna tallada en oro y en el interior de esta las cenizas de Albus Dombledore. Sus ojos estaban encima del gran lago que adornaba los hermosos jardines del Hogwarts. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese vengarse de los responsables de que su ser mas querido hubiese muerto por sus el personal de maestros y alumnos se encontraban tras el moreno solo observandolo en sincelncio. La ultima peticion del longevo fue que lo cremaran y esparcieran sus cenizas sobre el lago para nunca separarse de su mas querido colegio y alumnos. Harry Potter permanecia en silencio y muy tranquilo, no daba señales de furia ni resentimiento.

Ron y Hermione se miraron entre si y luego postraron sus ojos sobre el inmenso lago del colegio. La castaña no podia borrar de su mente la imagen del rubio ignorandola y llendose con esos infelices. A decir verdad no pudo pegar el ojo toda noche por el simple hecho de no poder borrar de su memoria al unico hombre que ama y amara por el resto de su vida. El pelirrojo se encontraba igual o peor que sus amigos, no podia creer hasta que grado es capaz de llegar una persona con tal de safisfacer su propia sed de venganza. Desvio su vista y la coloco encima de la figura de la ojimiel. De ahora en adelante no dejaria que la leona estuviese sola y mucho menos al saber que esos estupido aun estaban libre y prodian causarle daño a ella o al bebe que ahora crecia en su interior. Hermione se dio cuenta de la mirada de su amigo y le sonrio con ternura. El ojiazul le correspondio de igual manera. Despues desviaron sus miradas y las colocaron en la figura de su mejor amigo.

-Potter – Llamo Minerva McGonagalle colocando una mano sobre el hombre del moreno – Es hora – Ordeno haciendo que el Gryffindor suspirara. Despues se alejo de el.

Con decidion el ojiverde observo por ultima vez la urna de oro y luego cerro sus ojos evitando que estos se inundaran de lagrimas de nuevo. La noche anterior se prometio a si mismo no llorar de nuevo por la culpa de esos bastardos que se decian llamar sirvientes del Señor Tenebroso. Despues y con rapidez destapo la urna y con amor avento las ceninzas de Albus Dombledore sobre las aguas cristalinas del lago. Todo el personal y alumnado solto el llanto de nuevo. Algunos por tristeza y otros de dolor, sabiendo lo que eso implicaria de ahora en adelante.

-Harry – Llamo Ginny Weasley detrás de su novio y tomandole de la mano - ¿Nos vamos? – Le pregunto al ver que todos estaban conduciendose hacia el castillo para ir a sus habitaciones y empacar.

El moreno no contesto y a cambio le sonrio tomando camino hasta las entradas de enorme castillo.

&

-Bueno, los dejo, tengo que terminar de empacar – Aviso la hermana menor de Ron – Nos vemos mas tarde – Y con un rapido beso en los labios de su novio desaparecio de ahí.

Despues de lo sucedido la sucesora de Albus Dombledore; Minerva McGonagalle llego a una conclucion y una decisión. Aviso a todo el alumnado que apartir de hoy el colegio tomaria un receso de quince dias y que todos, sin excepcion, estaban obligados a abandonar las instalaciones del castillo e ir a sus casas. Nadie estaba de acuerdo con esta decision pero no podian hacer nada. Sabia que esto implicaba la posibilidad de que Hogwarts ya no volviese a funcionar nunca.

Harry, Ron y Hermione guardaron silecio por unos largos minutos que parecieron horas. Sin decir nada aun, se encaminaron hacia el gran comedor para ver con sus propios ojos lo que los demas alumnos murmuraban.

-Ahm…¿creen que el colegio volvera hacer el mismo sin Dombledore? –Pregunto Hermione tratanto de entablar una conversacion con sus amigos y borrar ese enorme silencio que la incomodaba.

Ron fijo su vista en su cuñado y este en la de el. Despues diriguieron sus miradas hacia la castaña.

-Claro que no – Contesto Harry – Hogwarts ya no sera el mismo sin Dombledore, nunca – Finalizo endureciendo su expresion y fijando su vista en el camino de nuevo.

El pelirrojo y la ojimiel se miraron sin decir nada.

Despues de unos segundos el trio dorado pudieron observar, mediante se acercaban, como la fina madera de las grandes puertas que adornaban el gran comedor estaban rayas y maltratadas. Con decisión se adentraron al interior del lugar que utilizaban para desayunar, comer y cenar. Sus ojos no podian asimilar lo que veian.

Harry sintio como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se calentaba por la rabia y el coraje al saber que esos mal nacidos estaban muy agusto libres y disfrutando del fresco aire del dia. Observaba como la mesa principal que Albus Dombledore utilizaba para darles noticias, buenas y malas, estaba hecho añicos y destrozado hasta la ultima vajilla.

Ron observaba como las mesas de las casas estaban quebradas por la mitad y los utencilios de comida estaban regados sobre el piso dañado y maltratado debido a la fuerte explosion, eso fue lo que sus oidos escucharon lanoche anterior.

Hermione sentia como lagrimas pedian salir a gritos de sus ojos pero no. Se prometio a si misma no llorar de nuevo por culpa de ese idiota de Malfoy. Sus ojos se salia de orbita al ver el gran desastre en el comedor. Su respiracion se acorto y los labios le temblaban de rabia y coraje al no haber podido ayudar a Draco a tiempo. Pero ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer si el nunca se lo permitio? De pronto sintio un leve piquete sobre su vientre y rapidamente se llevo sus manos a este soltando un leve quejido.

-¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Ron preocupado al oir el quejido de la castaña y la cara de dolor que hizo. Harry regreso sobre sus pasos al oir la pregunta de su amigo y obviamente la queja de su mejor amiga.

-Si, estoy bien, algo sin importancia – Contesto Hermione sonriendo forzadamente mientras se dejaba conduncir por el ojiazul y tomaba asiento sobre una banca del comedor.

-¿Segura que estas bien? – Insistio el moreno incandose sobre sus rodillas y postrandose delante de la joven tomandos sus manos entre las suyas.

-No insistan mas, estoy bien – Contesto la Gryffindor contenta por saber que nunca estaria sola en nada – Harry – Hablo haciendo que ambos jovenes le prestaran atencion – Por favor, dime que Draco no asesino a Dombledore – Le pedia a gritos ahogados – Por favor, dime que no fue el – Decia mientras la voz se le acortaba y lagrimas salian de sus ojos miel.

-Lo siento, Hermione, no puedo decirte nada – Solto de golpe el ojiverde maldiciendose por ser tan idiota y no poderle contar a su amiga y amigo toda la verdad.

-¿Por qué no? – Pregunto el pelirrojo bravo – Creo que Hermione tiene todo el derecho al saber si el padre de su hijo es un asesino o no.

-Ron, basta – Pedia Hermione.

-Hermione – Espeto el moreno apretando las manos de su amiga – Aun que quisiera decirtelo no puedo, esta mañana Alastor Moody vino a visitarme y me hizo hacer el juramente inquebrantable ¿Ven? – Pregunto Harry alzando su manga derecha dejando a vista una hila marcada sobre el inicio de la palma de su mano y que terminaba en medio desu antre brazo.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes? – Pregunto molesto el ojiazul.

-Por que no hubo tiempo y aparte Moody me dijo que esta informacion que guardo es muy importantey de mi depende atrapar a esos imbeciles, lo siento – Se disculpaba el moreno.

-No te preocupes, yo entiendo – Dijo limpiandose con el dorso de su mano el rastro de sus lagrimas.

Antes de que alguno de los tres pudiera decir algo, una voz familiar los hizo girar sus cabezas y buscar al responsable de la interrupcion.

-Potter – Llamo Taylor Bell detuviendo su andar centimetros de distancia del trio dorado – McGonagalle te busca, te espera en la direccion.

-Gracias – Contesto el ojiverde poniendose de pie y ayudando a su amiga a imitarlo – Nos vemos en la sala.

-claro – Dijo Hermione sonriendole. Por ultimo Harry deposito un calido beso sobre la frente de la castaña y luego tomo camino y salio del comedor.

Taylor y Hermione se miraron pero no dijeron nada. Ron se sentia incomodo estando en medio de la pareja de castaños y rapidamente se excuso y salio de ahi dejando al Ravenclaw solo con la leona.

-¿Podemos hablar? – Pregunto Hermione sin despejar sus ojos del castaño.

-Si, claro – Contesto Bell haciendo una mueca de nerviosismo.

-¿te parece si hablamos en el jardin? – Pregunto de nuevo la ojimiel.

-Como gustes – Espeto el ojiverde sonriendole al mismo tiempo que la Gryffindor le correspondia.

&

Observaba como Albus Dombledore dormia placidamente y para siempre en el retrato de su oficina. Siempre estaria agradecido con ese ser que le dio todo lo que no tuvo y sobre todo afecto paternal. Suspiro y luego se conducio hasta el escritorio que usaba su director para recibir a los padres de familia o alumnos. Sonrio de lado al recordar la primera vez que conocio al mago mas explendido de todo el mundo magico. Llevo su mano y acaricio la fina madera de este.

-Potter – Llamo la maestra de transformaciones entrando rapidamente hacia la oficina de ex director.

Ante el llamado de su maestra el ojiverde se giro y la miro. Esta venia directamente hacia el.

-Bell me dijo que me buscaba – Informo Harry siguiendo con la vista a su maestra de transformaciones. Despues la postro encima del retrato de Dombledore de nuevo.

-Si, es…-Pero callo al ver como el leon observaba el retrato de Albus con sentimiento – Harry – Nombro la longeva. El azabache desvio su vista y la deposito de nuevo sobre su profesora – Quiero que sepas que para Albus tu fuiste una persona muy importante en su vida, y que siempre estuvo al pendiente de ti en todo momento – Informaba la señora.

-Lo se, para mi fue mas que eso – Decia Harry bajando su vista.

-Bien – Dijo Minerva buscando con su vista lo que le iba a dar al joven. Luego lo encontro debajo del escritorio y se inclino para tomarlo. Despues lo coloco encima de este – Antes de que pasara lo que pasa, Dombledore me pidio de favor que te entregara esto personalmente – El moreno miro extrañado la caja de carton.

-¿No le menciono que era? – Pregunto curioso el Gryffindor.

-No, ni tampoco se lo pregunte, solo me dijo que te lo diera a ti y que lo abriera cuando estubiese lejos del colegio.

-Claro – Espeto Harry – Profesora ¿Hogwarts cerrara, no es asi? – Pregunto haciendo que la longeva se sorprendiera.

-¿De donde saca eso, Potter? – Pregunto confundida.

-Bueno, tengo entendido que sin el fundador del colegio vivo este cierra automaticamente ¿cierto?.

-¿Quién te lo dijo? – Cuestiono sin entender nada, se supone que ningun alumno, sin excepcion, sabe esa informacion.

-Una vez, al profesor se le salio decirlo frente a mi – Recordo el ojiverde el dia que lo supo - ¿Pero eso no pasara, verdad?

-Me temo que si – Dijo Minerva entristecida.

-Pero, usted puede hacer algo ¿O me equivoco? – Pregunto de nuevo el niño que vivio.

-Precisamente voy al ministerio para apelar y que no clausuren el colegio – Informo esperanzada.

-Espero y la escuchen – Alento Harry sonriendole.

-Gracias por tus alentos – Agradecio Minerva McGonagalle.

El ojiverde tomo la caja en sus manos y se giro para salir de ahí. Pero antes de desaparecer de la oficina se giro para preguntar algo.

-Profesora – Llamo el joven. La lonjeva alzo su vista y miro al chico - ¿Qué tan doloroso puede llegar hacer la amistad?

La profesora de transformaciones supiro. Sabia por que camino iba el azabache.

-No lo se, pero lo unico que te puedo decir es, que si la amistad duele es porque es verdadera – Finalizo haciendo que el chico comprendiera algo muy importante.

-¿Usted lo sabia, no? – Le pregunto refiriendose a Severus Snape y sus intenciones hacia Albus Dombledore.

-Claro que lo sabia, Potter – Contesto sonriendole con amragura.

-Bien, suerte – Finalizo saliendo completamente de la oficina de su mas querido Albus Dombledore.

&

Su vista se encontraba perdida a travez de la ventana del expreso. No podia pensar en otra cosa que fuese Draco Malfoy. Lo odiaba con todo su ser pero asi como lo odia lo amaba con locura. Ni ella misma se entendia, no podia ordenar sus sentimientos. Y menos ahora que sabia que en su interior crecia un bebe de el y eso demostraba el amor que se tenian el uno al otro. Humedecio sus labios y luego cerro sus ojos. Tenia ganas de llorar, gritar, golpear, patear de todo. No sabia como sacar de su interior ese sentimiento que la estaba matando viva. Simplemente tenia ganas de desaparecer del mundo magico por siempre y no saber nada de Draco Malfoy, nunca. Y lo mas feo de todo esto era llegar a su casa y contarle a sus padres que estaba encinta. Definitivamente esto no saldria para nada bien.

-Hermione – Era la quinta vez que la voz de Ginny la llamaba. La castaña salio de sus pensamientos y dirigio su vista hasta sus amigos. Estos la miraban confundidos.

-Lo siento – Se disculpo la castaña - ¿Decian?

-Ron y yo nos preguntabamos si ¿pasaras los dias en la madriguera? – Pregunto la pelirroja.

-Este, no lo creo, debo ir con mis padres para contarles… bueno, ya sabes, sobre mi estado – Dijo apenada y sintiendose una tonta – Pero les prometo estar con ustedes unos dias antes de ir al colegio.

-Pero ni creas que iras sola a tu casa – Espeto Ron muy seguro – Yo ire contigo.

-Se cuidarme sola – Ataco la castaña harta de que sus amigos no la dejaran a sol ni a sombra – No ocupo de nadie.

-Grita, reniega, odiame pero no te voy a dejar ir sola y menos ahora que estas esperando hijo – Contraataco el pelirrojo desafiando la mirada llena de odio de su mejor amigo.

-Harry, Ginny…- Buscaba apoyo en sus amigos pero estos prefirieron no meterse en nada.

-Lo siento, Hermione pero estoy de acuerdo con Ron – Dijo Harry sabiendo que su amiga lo mataria con la mirada y no se equivoco. Esta estaba que echaba humo por los oidos.

La leona prefirio ya no seguir discutiendo y mejor volvio a postrar su mirada atravez de la ventana del tren. Sabia que no habia poder humano que hiciera desistir al ojiazul. Suspiro y luego penso. Pasaron unos largos minutos que parecieron horas hasta que el pelirrojo hablo de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasara ahora con Snape y…Malfoy? – Pregunto Ron maldiciendose por no haber pensado antes de hablar. Giro su vista para observar a la castaña esta estaba concentrada en su paisaje. Luego coloco sus ojos en Harry.

-Según Moody, estan buscando la guarida de tu ya sabes quien pero al parecer no saben por donde empezar – Decia sin despegar sus ojos de Hermione para ver signos de alteracion en ella al mencionar al rubio pero no. Esta decidio no interceder.

-¿y para que te necesitan, para que te hicieron hacer el juramento inquebrantable? – Cuestiono el pelirrojo sin entender nada.

-Por seguridad, para cuando atrapen a ese infelices atestigue encontra de ellos – Dijo el moreno.

El ojiazul estaba a punto de contestar cuando la castaña los interrumpio. Harry, Ron y Ginny colocaron sus ojos en ella.

-Para…- Callo al ver los ojos de sus amigos encima de ella. Trago en seco y hablo de nuevo – Para que testifique quien asesino a Dombledore, si Snape o…- No podia pronunciar el nombre del rubio. Le dolia el simple hecho de pensar en el – Draco – finalizo sintiendo como la voz se le cortaba.

El resto de los chicos guardaron silencio al ver la expresion de su amiga. Sabian que se estaba muriendo por dentro por la culpa del estupido de Malfoy y se sentian unos estupidos al no poder ayudarla. La ojimiel luchaba para que las lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos, no queria verse como una debil delante de sus mejores amigos.

-Hermione – Hablo Harry haciendo que la castaña elevara su vista y colocara sus ojos sobre los verdes de su mejor amigo – Hay algo que tienes que saber sobre Malfoy – Dijo haciendo que el pelirrojo frunciera su ceño extrañado.

-Harry, la verdad…ya no quiero saber nada de el…- Pero el moreno la interrumpio.

-Esto es algo que tienes que saber – Dijo dandose cuenta de lo mal que se encontraba la castaña pero se lo tenia que decir.

-Harry…basta – suplicaba. Ya no queria saber nada de Draco, nisiquiera oir mencionar su nombre por el resto de su vida – No me interesa nada, el mismo me lo confeso cuando le grite que no me dejara pero hizo lo contrario, mi hijo no tiene padre.

-Malfoy se hizo mortifago para salvarte la vida – Solto de golpe el ojiverde haciendo que tanto la castaña como la pelirroja abrieran sus ojos de sorpresa y postraron sus caras de confucion.

Hermione bajo su vista y la fijo en el suelo. Lo que Harry decia no podia ser verdad. Draco no pudo hacer eso por ella ¿O si?

-El dia que te enveneraron me encontre con la Señora Malfoy en el colegio y me conto toda la verdad – Decia haciendo que la Gryffindor alzara su vista y la postrara en la figiura de su amigo aun confundida – Me dijo que Lucius Malfoy se entero del romance que sostenias con su hijo y que este estaba…enamorado de ti. Como Malfoy no se quiso unir a ellos por voluntad propia lo amenazo con matarte si no lo hacia – Finalizo viendo como la castaña aun no asimilaba sus palabras.

-Dime que no es verdad lo que me dices – Exigia Hermione como una desquiciada.

-Es mas que verdad – Confirmo Ron seguro de que el rubio moria por su mejor amiga. Tardo en aceptarlo pero lo hizo.

-Entonces, por eso no se me acercaba y mucho menos me hablaba – Ahora entendia todo a la perfeccion – Lo estaban vigilando y yo ni por enterada, todo esto fue mi culpa – Se culpaba como una loca. Se puso de pie y camino hasta la salida de su vinculo.

-No te culpes por algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo – Espeto Harry imitando a la castaña y tomandola de brazo antes de que esta saliera completamente del vagon.

La leona le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos. ¿Qué no se culpara? Sin tan solo hubiese insistido para que el Slytherin le contara toda la verdad. Pero no, prefirio dejar las cosas como estaban pensando que el ojigris realmente la odiaba. Pero era todo lo contrario, la amaba como un loco y ella ni cuenta se dio todo por sus estupidos humos. Gracias a el estaba viva. Gracias a su amor profundo…

-Necesito ir al sanitario – Pidio destrozada.

El ojiverde no pudo mas y la libero de su agarre. Hermione rapidamente salio de ahí conduciendo sus pasos sobre el pasillo para llegar a su destino.

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

No supo ni como abrio la puerta del compartidor y mucho menos entre en el. Con sus manos sobre el lavamanos y su cabeza baja viendo hacia este lloraba desconsoladamente. Todo era su culpa, no habia otra explicacion, si no hubiese empezado ese juego y mucho menos haberse enamordo de el, nada de esto habria pasado, nada. ¿Por qué la vida tenia que ser tran cruel con ella y con el? ¿Por qué? Lloro por varios minutos mas, no se podia tranquilizar. Llevo sus manos hacia su rostro y lo cubrio evitando mas lagrimas pero nada. Se tallo con ellas y luego las bajo observando su aspecto sobre el espejo.

Se veia…demacrada y muy descuidada. Esto del embarazo era muy pesado para su cuerpo y mas por su edad. Nunca creyo ser tan estupida como para salir encinta. Pero algo de ella lo queria, lo deseaba, ansciaba tener algo del rubio pero nunca imagino que pudiera ser un hijo. Debajo de sus ojos se podian apreciar unas leves ojeras de que no pudo dormir bien toda la noche. Sus ojos expresaban cansancio y dolor para cualquiera que los viese. Llevo su mano izquierda sobre sus labios limpiandoselos y rasgando su rostro con asco.

Por ultimo llevo su mano postrada en sus labios hacia su cabello acomodandolo hacia tras y dejando su mano sobre su cuello por detrás de su cabeza. Habia dejado de llorar, pero sus pupilas aun estaban dilatadas y humedos. Despues llevo su mano derecha hacia el grifo y lo abrio oyendo el sonido del agua al caer. Despues coloco sus dos manos capturando el liquido cristalino entre estas. Luego bajo su rostro y esparcio el agua sobre su rostro tallandolo al mismo tiempo. No obstante, alzo su vista hacia el espejo y lo que vio atravez de este la dejo helada y sin aire.

Draco Malfoy estaba situado detrás de ella con su tipico traje negro y su cabello dorado como el sol. Le sonreia con elegancia. Rapidamente la ojimiel se enderezo y se giro para poderlo ver. Pero al hacerlo se desciluciono al comprobar que todo habia sido una ilusion y una mala jugarreta por parte del destino. El aire volvio a ella y su vista se nublo.

-¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? – Se preguntaba con sus ojos cerrados - ¡¿Por qué maldita sea?! – Y sin pensarlo impacto su puño cerrado contra la fria pared de metal. Mordio sus labios al sentir un tremendo frio recorrer su puño hasta su hombro y el dolor que le causo el impacto. Pero eso no se comparaba para nada lo que su corazon sentia en ese momento.

-¿estas bien? – Pregunto una voz de hombre detras de la puerta del baño preocupado.

-Si, gracias, ya salgo – Informo la ojimiel respirando tranquilamente.

Observo sus nudillos lastimados y despues alzo su cabeza hacia el techo. Estaba decidida, era mejor asi, no buscaria al rubio para nada. Con tristeza y enojo conducio su mano no lastima para abrir la puerta pero antes de que logra su cometido sintio como una fuerza la impactaba contra la pared de metal pero no logrando que cayera al piso. Despues alzo su vista y se mostro confundida, parecia que el tren se estaba ladeando. De pronto la luz de todo el expreso desaparecio dejando a todos en completa oscuridad. La castaña alcanzo a escuchar como varios alumnos soltaban pequeños gritos al ser sorprendidos por la oscuridad. Con rapidez busco su varita.

-_Lumus_ – Conjuro haciendo que en la punta de su varita apareciera una luz blanca iluminado el vinculo. Con rapidez abrio la puerta y comproboque todo el tren estaba a oscuras - ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Le pregunto la ojimiel al chico que segundos atrás le pregunto si estaba bien.

-No lo se – Contesto este con su varita iluminada – De pronto se fue la luz.

Hermione escucho como alumnos empezaban a salir de sus vinculos y rapidamente los calmo.

-Tranquilos, regresen a sus vagones y no salgan – Decia mediante caminaba entre los pasillos para llegar hasta sus amigos – Repito; no salgan y mantengan la calma, solo fallo la luz pero ya regresara.

Despues de tranquilizar a algunos alumnos de primero que le tenian fobia a la oscuridad, llego hasta el vinculo que compartia con sus amigos. Recorrio la puerta y solo vio a Ginny y Luna dentro de este.

-¿Dónde estan Harry y Ron? – Pregunto al no ver a sus amigos en el lugar.

-Fueron a buscarte – Contesto la pelirroja asustada ya que habian pasado quince minutos y la luz no regresaba. El tren aun estaba en movimiento.

-Chicos, ¿Cuándo apre…? – Pero no pudo terminar ya que el expreso de nuevo se balanceo haciendo que esta ves todos calleran al suelo.

Ginni y Luna impactaron contra los sillones pero la ojimiel no tuvo suerte. Su cadera impacto sobre una esquina filosa del sillon emitiendo un quejido doloroso. Luego alzo su vista y solo alcanzo a ver como unos hombres con capaz negras pasaban volando por encima del tren.

-Hermione ¿estas bien? – Pregunto preocupada la rubia arrodillandose y tomando a la joven de las manos para auxiliarla a levantarse.

La Gryffindor obedecio y rapidamente se giro para a buscar a sus amigos. Esas cosas no podian ser otra cosa mas que…Se acerco a la ventana y alzo su vista para ver a los cielos confirmando sus sospechas; Cientos de Dementores estaban encima del expreso.

&

-¿Ya se tardo, no crees? – Pregunto Ron preocupado por la demora de su mejor amiga.

-Dejala, quiere estar sola – Espeto Ginny tomando de la manos a su novio.

-¿Qué pasara ahora con ella? – Pregunto de nuevo el pelirrojo – Ya saben, sobre su embarazo.

-¿Qué pasara? Nada – Contesto el niño que vivio – Para eso nos tiene a nosotros.

El ojiazul no dijo nada mas. Nunca creyo estar en esta situacion, mejor dicho, jamas imagino que le pasara algo asi a su mejor amiga. Ella era tan linda e inteligente y a pesar de eso, se enamoro de un imbecil como Malfoy. Lo odiaba con todo su ser y lo deseaba ver muerto. En el pasado, siempre imagino que el y la castaña quedarian juntos para siempre, pero estaban muy equivocados. Todo fue una broma por parte de sus hormonas. Una muy mala broma.

De pronto sintieron como una fuerza ladeo el vagon haciendo que se arrastraran por los sillones. El pelirrojo impacto su hombro contra la pared de metal lastimandoselo un poco. El azabache amortiguo su impacto contra el cuerpo de su novia. Esta se golpeo levemente su nuca contra la ventana sin lograrla romper. No obstante, antes de poder emitir algun sonido se encontraron con una oscuridad tremenda por todo el tren. Acostumbraron sus pupilas a la oscuridad y despues se enderezaron.

-Mi vida ¿esta bien? – Pregunto preocupado el ojiverde al separse de su novia y sintiendo que esta se llevaba una mano detrás de su nuca sobandosela.

-Si, no paso nada – Contesto le hermana menor de Ron sin poder ver el rostro de su amado debido a la oscuridad que reinaba el vagon.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? – Pregunto Ron levantandose y buscando su varita. La encontro en su bolsillo izquierdo y rapidamente conjuro el hechizo Lumos.

Despues Harry y Ginny lo imitaron. Con varias varitas en el vinculo parecia que la luz no se fue en ese lugar. Escuchaban como alumnos del colegio gritaban devido a la falta de iluminacion. Los chicos se miraron entre si y el pelirrojo fue el primero en abrir la puerta y salir de ahí.

-Mi amor – Espeto Ron al ver a su novia venir hacia el al salir completamente al pasillo - ¿estas bien? – Pregunto preocupado abrazando a la Ravenclaw.

-Si, estoy bien – contesto la ojiazul.

-Bien, te quedaras con Ginny y no saldran del vagon – Ordeno – Harry y yo iremos abuscar a Hermione – Finalizo viendo como la rubia entraba al vinculo y elazabahce salia para seguir sus instrucciones.

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

Harry y Ron caminaban sobre los pasillos para poder buscar a la castaña. La luz aun no regresaba. Nos se podia ver casi nada con las varitas. De pronto otra sacudida mas hizo que se ladearan y casi calleran de nuevo al suelo pero fueron mas rapidos y se sostuvieron sobre las paredes.

-Esto no esta bien – Espeto Harry extrañado por lo que estaba pasando.

Al guardar silencio escucharon la voz de una niña de primer grado que estaba asustada. Harry y Ron dirigieron su mirada al final del pasillo y observaron como la pequeña temblaba de miedo y horror. En es momento el ojiazul se acerco a ella para tranquilizarla pero antes de poder llegar asu destino. Observo como un potente rayo color verde atravezaba el vidrio de la ventana e iba directamente hacia la pequeña.

Con un rapido reflejo llego hasta la niña y la abrazo tombandola al suelo y protegiendola con su cuerpo. Solo pudo oir el sonar de los pedazos de vidrio caer sobre el piso. La pequeña se quedo muda debido al suceso.

-¡Ron! – Grito Harry alarmado de que su cuñado pudiese estar lastimado. Rapidamente se acerco hasta la pareja.

El ojiazul abrio sus ojos y se alejo recargando sus brazos sobre el piso y conducio su cabeza para verificar que la niña estubiese bien. Esta mantenia su expresion de horror y no dejaba de ver el techo. Si que se habia llevado un buen susto.

-¿te encuentras bie? – Pregunto el pelirrojo temeroso de que no.

-Si…si…gra…gracias – Contesto la pequeña morena como pudo.

Despues de lo sucedido, Ron se puso de pie y le extendio su mano a la niña para que la tomara. Esta observo la fina mano y palida del ojiazul y con gusto la acepto. Ya estando los dos de pie, el Gryffindor hablo.

-Bien, escucha – Ordeno Ron –Ahora regresa a tu vinculo y no salgas de ahi ¿estamos? – Pregunto.

-Si – contesto la niña. Con agradecimiento se dio la media vuelta y entro a su vagon.

En es momento Harry hablo.

-Vamos hacia haya – Ordeno llamando la atencion de su amigo.

El pelirrojo obedecio y sigio los pasos del chico. Despues llegaron hasta la puerta que dividia los vagones. Y sin previo aviso una tremenda explosion hizo que sus odios se lastimaran por el ruido. Los jovenes se agacharon y cubrieron sus timpanos para calmar el dolor. No obstante, el moreno abrio rapidamente la puerta y asomo su cabeza, alzo su vista a los cielos y lo que vio lo dejo helado. Cientos de Dementores rodeaban el expreso.

-¡Ron, son dementores! – Aviso Harry a su amigo. Este rapidamente se puso de pie e imito al moreno.

-¿dementores? ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí y atacando el tren?- Cuestiono extrañado.

El niño que vivio no espero mas y con decision salio completamente del vinculo y busco con la mirada algo que le sirviera para subir al techo delos vagones. Coloco su vista sobre una escalera detrás de el y con valentia empezo a escalarla.

-¿Qué crees que haces? – Pregunto Ron tomando al joven por el pantalon evitando que cometiera una locura.

-Tenemos que auyentarlos – Dijo muy seguro, solo le faltaban tres escalones para llegar.

El pelirrojo bufo pero con resignacion imito a su cuñado. No dejaria que el se arriesgara solo. Al estar ya los dos en el techo sintieron como el aire golpeaba en su rostro debido a que el expreso estaba en movimiento. Con su varita en alto observaron como los dementores fijaron su atencion en ellos dos.

-¿Y ahora? – Pregunto en voz baja el pelirrojo.

-No lo se – Contesto Harry al ver como varios dementores se acercaban a ellos y los rodeaban sin escapatoria alguna.

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

Hermione ordeno a sus amigas no salir del vagon. Despues y con su varita en alto iluminado su camino oyo como una fuerte explosion provenia de dos vagones mas adelnate. Con rapidez aumento el paso y esos pasos se convirtieron en una carrera desesperada por saber que era lo que esta pasando. Al llegar al lugar de la explosion solo pudo ver como la puerta estaba abierta, con valentia se acerco a esta y asomo su cabeza observando hacia abajo y viendo como el tren no se habia detenido. Alzo su cabeza y observo como Harry y Ron estaban rodeado de Dementores.

-¡Chicos! – Grito haciendo que ambos bajara su vista y la observara.

-¡Hermione! – Grito Ron - ¡Ni se te ocurra subir, quedate ahí! – Ordeno como un padre protector.

-¡No entiende! – Grito de nuevo - ¡Los Dementores estan bajo el hechizo imperio, no estan aquí por voluntad propia! – Aviso respirando agitadamente debido a que estaba aspirando el aire demasiado frio para su cuerpo - ¡Harry, Cuidado! – Informo Hermione al ver como uno de los dementores se iba encontra del azabache.

Este rapidamente enderezo su vista y con un rapido reflejo esquivo el ataque del mentor. El pelirrojo tambien se salvo de un buen golpe. La castaña rapidamente coloco su varita entre sus labios y se dispuso a subir la escaleras para ayudar a sus amigos, quienes estaban en peligro. Al llegar al techo, de nuevo el tren se volvio a sacudir haciendo que el trio dorado cayera sobre el piso.

Harry y Ron se pusieron de pie y rapidamente se acercaron hasta su amiga. Esta se equilibraba para no caer de nuevo.

-Te dije que no subieras – Mofo el ojiazul tomando a la joven por una mano.

-Escuhen, observen sus manos – Ordeno a sus amigos. Estos obedecieron y observaron sobre los nudillos, o mejos dicho sobre los huesos de sus nudillos, manchas rojas – Esas manchsa significan que estan bajo el hechizo imperio.

-Pero aun asi tenemos que detenerlos – Dijo Harry apuntando con su varita hacia estos.

Despues observaron como un de los dementores se venia encima de ellos. Con un acto rapido el pelirrojo abrazo a la castaña por la cintura y se alejaron del lugar. Harry hizo lo mismo pero en direccion contraria. Harto de seguir asi el ojiverde ataco.

_-¡Expecto Patronum!_ – Conjuro Harry Potter apuntando su varita hacia la manada de dementores.

Estos se alejaron al ver la luz brillante salir de la varita del moreno. Harry observo como los dementores salian auyentados del lugar. Sonrio de lado al ver como desaparecian del lugar.

-¡Harry, cuidado! – Aviso Hermione al ver como un remolino negro se dirigia hacia el azabache.

Este se giro para ver pero no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo. El remolino impacto de lleno contra su pecho haciendo que el joven cayera de espaldas y se golpeara fuerte contra el techo. No obstante, el remolino se deshizo y tomo la forma de una persona. Una morena de cabello rizado aparecio sonriendo con maldad y con su varita en alto apuntado al cuerpo del ojiverde.

-Hola, Potter – Saludo Bellatrix Lestrange con burla y locura – Nos volvemos a ver – Espetaba soltando una carcajada como una demente.

Ron y Hermione no podian creer que ese mujer tuviese el cinismo de presentarse de nuevo antes ellos despues de lo que paso con Dombledore.

-Maldita, perra – Solto Harry poniendose de pie y llevando su mano derecha hacia su brazo. El corte que Severus Snape le hizo la noche anterir se volvio a abrir debido al impacto.

-El honor que me haces – Se burlo la morena haciendo una reverencia hacia el chico. Luego se giro para ver al pelirrojo y a la castaña quienes la miraban con odio – Por cierto, sangre sucia, Draco te manda saludos – Dijo haciendo que la sangre de la castaña hirviera de rabia y coraje.

-¡No te atrevas a mencionarlo! – Grito decidida a irse contra la mortifaga cuando esta con un acto rapido comando a tres dementores y estos rapidamente rodearon al pelirrojo y a la ojimiel.

-¿Qué quiere aquí? – Pregunto Harry con desprecio viendo como la mortia giraba su vista y postraba sus ojos negros en el.

-Solo divertirme – Dijo como una niña pequeña que buscaba con que entretenerse – Pero veo que ustedes no son tan divertidos. Ya me aburri asi que mejor me voy – Espeto lamiendose sus labios y luego con paso lento se acerco hasta el moreno.

Este no quiso hacer nada contra la mujer si esta no le hacia algo primero. Ron y Hermione no podian mover ni un musculo debido a que los dementores los tenian vigilados. Bellatrix llego hasta el ojiverde y este observo como la morena acercaba su rostro hasta el suyo. Se paralizo al ver lo que esta tramaba. Con lentitud unios sus labios con los del azabache. La castaña y le pelirrojo miraban la escena asquiados y sorprendidos. Despues de unos segundo Bella rompio el frio beso y se separo de Harry guiñiendole un ojo al mismo tiempo que le sonreia.

Harry no supo como evitar el contacto. Pero algo en su interior lo forzo a hacerlo. Despues observo como la morena desaparecia frente a sus ojos y los dementores empezaros a desaparecer uno tras otros. Despues de unos segundos mas oyeron el grito de los alumnos avisandoles que la luz habia regresado. Ron y Hermione llegaron hasta el moreno.

-¿estas bien? – Pregunto Hermione observando la sudadera del chico ensangrentada sabiendo que la herida se habia abierto de nuevo.

-Si – Contesto Harry aun anonado por el acto de la morena. Pero no le extrañaba en nada ya que sabia que esta estaba loca de remate.

-Creo que hay que bajar ya ¿no creen? – Pregunto el pelirrojo a sus amigos.

Harry y Hermione obedecieron y siguieron los pasos de su amigo quien ya bajaba las escaleras. Todo fue tan extraño y sabian de ante mano que todo esto apenas empezaba. Y no se equivocaron.

**Continuara…**

_¡Por fin! Ya estoy de vuelta. Y lo se, estaba vez si me pase de tiempo. Pero hay una justificacion; Mi lapto se murio. Asi es, dure tres largas semanas sin ella. Asi que tuve que presionar a mi señor padre para que me comprarauna nueva. Pero el dijo que mejor una computadora. Y asi lo hizo. Estoy estrenando compu nueva. Espero y no se hayan enojado conmigo por demorar tanto._

_Bueno, cambiando de tema. ¿Qué les parecio este capitulo? La verdad a mi no me convencio para nada pero es lo mejor que pude hacer. Pienso mucho en ustedes; ¿Les gustara? ¿No les gustara? ¿es un asco? No puedo sacar estas preguntas de mi cabeza. Se que muchas de ustedes estaran enojadas por no incluir para nada a Draco, excepto en una escena, pero tenganme paciensa. Ya mero se acerca el final._

_Espero de todo corazon que la esperaba haya valido la pena y si no pues haganmelo saber. Espero asciosa sus comentarios. Sean bueno, malos, criticas, pedradas lo que sea!._

_Agradecimientos:_

Shywhitedove, AngieShields, Gloria Fernanda, Hykari Cullen, Holly90, Angelita88, Adrikari, Crysthy Granger, memoriesofkagome, Aby-penita, Donna008, Fiioh!, Parvaty32, Coni, Moony: ¡Hola, nenas! De verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Espero con ilusion los de este capitulo. NO me fallen, por favor.

_Ale Masen_: De nuevo,muchas gracias nena. Espero y la espera haya valido la espera. Gracias por no haberme abandonado en el camino.

Nota: Perdon por las faltas de ortografia pero este word aun no funciona bien.

Adios!


	31. Sin ti me duele vivir

-¡Eres una estupida!- Grito Tom Riddle al momento que dejaba impactar su mano izquierda contra la mejilla de una mujer cabello rizado quien se encontraba de rodillas antes el.

El sonoro ruido del golpe hizo estremecer a los presentes. Tanto a Draco Malfoy como Blaise y Pansy. Estos dos ultimos llegaron apenas cinco minutos antes de empezar la reunion y ni tuvieron tiempo de cruzar palabra con el rubio pero ya habria tiempo despues de que la reunion concluyera.

-¡¿Se puede saber con que autoridad fuiste y atacaste el expreso?! – Pregunto el señor tenebroso con sus brazos tras su espalda y caminado de un lado a otro desesperado por la necedad de su mas fiel servidora.

Bellatrix mantenia su rostro de lado y viendo el suelo donde se encontraba arrodillada. Con una sonrisa de lado y llena de maldad alzo su vista desquisiada y la clavo en la figura de Lord Voldemort. Este se detuvo al sentir la mirada de Bella encima de el y la desafio. Se sostuvieron la vista por unos largos segundos que parecieron horas solo con sus ojos cargados de odio hacia ellos mismo. Todo el que se encontraba presenciado ese desafio de miradas notaba la gran tension que emanaban de sus cuerpos.

-¿Te atreves a desafiarme? – Le pregunto a la mortia llegando hasta ella pero sin romper el contacto visual entre los dos.

La mujer alzo su cabeza para observar mejor al hombre de quien se encontraba perdidamente enamorada. Y luego amplio mas su sonrisa esta vez mostrando su dentadura amarillenta y mal atendida. Ante esto Tom no soporto la presion y tension, y con rapidez impacto de nuevo su mano sobre la mejilla de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-¡Ahora alejenla de mi vista! – Ordeno como solo el podia hacerlo.

De pronto dos hombre encapuchados se acercaron hasta la mujer arrodillada ante el Lord y la tomaron por los brazos ayudandola a ponerse de pie. Bella obedecio y sin borrar su sonrisa se encamino hasta la salida pero no sin antes hacer una breve pausa en su andar y observar a Draco. Este la desafio y esta se lamio sus labios dandole a enterder al rubio algo que solo el supo descifrar. Al final la mujer desaparecio de la vista de todos los presentes.

Lord Vodemort camino hasta su lugar de descanso y tomo asiento sobre su silla. Con su codo recargado sobre el brazo de esta y su mano sobre sus ojos masajenadolo oyo la voz de uno de sus seguidores; Lucius Malfoy.

-Mi Lord – Espeto el rubio mayor haciendo una reverensia ante el antes de hablar. Tom nisiquiera se inmuto en diriguirle la mirada - ¿Qué quiereque hagamos con ella? – Pregunto.

-Hagan lo que quieran con ella pero mantenganla fuera de mi vista por un tiempo – Dijo con un tremendo dolor de cabeza que solo la mortia podia causarle.

-Se hara lo que ordene, con su permiso – Se despidio Lucius dandose la media vuelta y dejando completamente a solas a su Lord.

_OoOoOoOoO_

-Hasta que te encontramos – Espeto Pansy entrando a la biblioteca seguida de su novio, Blaise, despues este ultimo cerro la puerta tras de si.

El rubio los observo de reojo y rapidamente volvio a postras sus ojos sobre la chimenea. Despues de concluir la "reunion" y de las cosas estupidas que hacia su tia, desaparecio de ahí sin querer que nadie lo molestara. Con su elegante postura sentado sobre su sillon suspiro. La pareja de enamorados se miro entre si y luego la ojiazul se interpuso entre las llamas de la chimenea y los ojos grises del Slytherin.

-¿Cómo has estado? – Pregunto sin despegar sus ojos del rostro del rubicundo.

¿Qué como ha estado? Ni el mismo lo sabia a ciencia cierta. Despues de lo que paso con Hermione, Dombledore y el colegio no tenia animos de nada. Solo queria dormir mucho y jamas de los jamas volver a despertar. Todo lo que le estaba pasando solo lo habia causado su estupida cobardia de no poder decir no. Y la verdad se lo merecia, no le echaba la culpa a nadia mas que no fuese el. Y lo que mas le dolia de cualquier forma que lo llamase era no poder estar con su amada Hermione Granger, sin ella su miserable vida no tenia sentido alguno. Era una persona muerta en vida. Un alma en pena que va rompiendo cadenas para poder liberarse.

Sin nisiquiera ver a su mejor amiga se puso de pie y camino hacia el pequeño bar que poseia la enorme biblioteca. Se sirvio un trago y luego se lo tomo de un solo sorbo. Despues postro sus ojos sobre la pareja.

-¿Cómo crees tu que voy a estar? – Le pregunto con un tono de voz escalofriante.

Pansy entre abrio sus labios para poder decir algo pero no encontro las palabras perfectas para describir el estado del platino. Es mas, nisiquiera las habia. Unio de nuevo sus labios.

-¿Por qué estan aca? – Pregunto de nuevo Draco sirviendose otro trago.

-Hogwarts fue censudaro por 15 dias – Conteso Blaise tomando la mano de su novia entre la suya – No sabemos si volvera a funcionar o no.

-¿Qué paso con el? – Pregunto el ojigris sin querer nombrar a Albus Dombledore.

-Sus restos fueron encinerados y esparcidos sobre el gran lago – Informo la ojiazul detallando cada gesto por parte del chico.

-Me imagino que fue una ceremonia conmovedora ¿no es asi? – Draco se burlo y luego camino para poder llegar hasta la ventana que daba directo a los jardines de su casa. Al llegar a este pudo ver como su madre estaba sentada sobre la mesa de jardin leyendo un libro. Se miraba tremendamente hermosa igual que…Ella. Despues hablo de nuevo – Les puedo preguntar algo.

Blaise y Pansy se miraron entre si y luego postraron sus ojos en la espalda del platino. La morena separo sus labios pero esta vez si hablo.

-Ella esta bien – Contesto leyendo la mente de su mejor amigo y hermano. Ante esto el rubio sintio un alivio tremendo. Sonrio de lado al saber que Pansy lo conocia mejor que el mismo – La mire minutos antes de abandonar el colegio y se miraba…alegre y triste a la vez – Finalizo haciendo que Draco se girara y los observara.

-¿estaban en el expreso cuando Bella los ataco? – Pregunto caminado y llendo de nuevo al bar.

-No, nosotros no vinimos a parte – Contesto Zabinni sin despegar sus ojos de los movimientos de su hermano.

-¿saben? Tengo una nueva mision – Espeto viendo como el chorro de vino salia de la botella y se hundia sobre su vaso.

-¿Cuál es? – Pregunto preocupada la ojiazul.

-Asesinar a Potter – Solto de golpe – A su salud – Finalizo alzando su copa hacia la pareja y luego llevandosela a sus labios y tomandoselo todo rapidamente.

&

-¡¿Vuelve a repetir lo que dijiste?! – Grito histerica la madre de Hermione Granger con la cara disfigurada del coraje y la rabia que sentia.

La castaña no podia controlar sus lagrimas de dolor y tristeza al ver como se encontrababa su madre despues de tal confesion. Despues de arribar a la estacion 9 ¾ no pudo converser a Ron de que ella podia cuidarse sola. Este no dejaria que la Gryffindor divagara sola por las calles de Londres y menos en estado que se encontraba.

-Estoy embarazada – Repitio Hermione sin despegar sus ojos de los verdes de su madre.

-¡Esto es el colmo! – Grito Jane conteniendose de irse al golpes contra su unica hija – Mi hija ¡Mi unica hija embarzada a los 17! No, no – Repetia la señora al borde del ataque.

-Mama, perdoneme, dejame que te explique – Pedia la ojimiel acercandose para abrazar a su progenitora.

-¡No te me acerques! – Ordeno furica.

-Tranquila, cariño – Hablo el padre de Hermione. El señor se encontraba confuso pero no enojado con su hija. Sabia que algo muy grande paso entre su hija y el padre de su bebe como para que ella se aventara el paquete sola – Esucha a tu hija.

-¡Yo no voy a escuchar excusas tontas! – Gritaba como una loca – Amor, es tu hija, tu pequeña y esta embarazada – Decia la señora alejandose de su esposo.

-Si, lo se perfectamente, pero no por eso me voy aponer a gritarle y a regañarla sin antes escucharla – Decia acercandose hasta su hija quien se encontraba ahogada en llanto debio al rechazo de su madre – Lo que deberias de estar haciendo en este momento es apoyarla, no es la primera y la ultima adolescente que sale embarazada– Explicaba abrazando a su pequeña.

-Dime, ¿Ron es el padre? – Pregunto Jane queriendo saber quien era el responsable de haber embarazado a su hija.

-No, mama, Ron no es el padre de mi hijo – Espeto la castaña dando gracias a dios de que el ojiazul se encontraba fuera de la casa. Decidio esperar a fuera por obvias razones.

-En este momento me dices el nombre de ese joven – Pidio aun furica.

-No – Solto Hermione. Hasta el padre de esta se sorprendio al oir la respuesta de su hija.

-¿No que, Hermione? – Pregunto Jane con su mirada cargada de odio y rabia.

-No te dire quien es el padre de mi hijo – Sostuvo de nuevo su respuesta.

-¿Por qué no? – Pregunto - ¿acaso no se quizo hacer responsable? – Preguntaba histerica.

-El nisiquiera sabe que estoy embarazada – Dijo haciendo que la furia de su madre aunmentara mas.

-¡Eres una…! – Pero callo al oir el sonoro grito que pego su esposo.

-¡No te atrevas a insultar a tu hija! – Ordeno dando un paso delante de la castaña y desafiando a su esposa – Si ella no quiere decirte el nombre del padre de su hijo esta en todo su derecho – Apoyo el señor Granger.

-No quiero seguir con esto asi que mejor me voy a dormir por que mañana sera un dia largo y pesado – Dijo pasando por un lado de su esposo e hija –Buenas noches – Y sin decir mas subio las escaleras para poder ir a su habitacion. Solo se oyo el portazo que dio la madre de la castaña.

Hermione se sentia una tonta con todo lo que estaba pasando. Sentia mucha vergüenza y decepcion por parte de ella. Nunca penso que ella se encontraria en una situacion asi. Se llevo sus manos a su rostro para cubrirse de lo mal que estaba. Lloraba descontroladamente. No podia parar solo queria desaparecer de ahí para siempre.

-Ya, tranquila – Pedia el padre de Hermione. No soportaba verla en ese estado. Despues la abrazo. Eso era lo que la ojimiel necesitaba; apoyo de sus padres pero lastima que no lo tendria por parte de uno de ellos – Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar – Decia mientras tomaba las mejillas de su pequeña y la obligaba a verlo – Mirate como estas – Decia limpiando con sus pulgares los rastros de lagrimas sobre estas.

-Mi mama…mi mama no…- No podia hablar por el nudo en su garganta.

-Olvidate de tu madre, ya se le pasara, te lo aseguro – Decia el señor Granger.

La Gryffindor paro de llorar pero no de sozollar. Luego se alejo de su progenitor y lo miro a los ojos.

-Papa, perdoname por ser tan estupida, yo no queria que esto pasara – Se disculpaba la ojimiel por lo torpe que fue.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte – Decia el señor – A lo mejor no comprendo muy bien lo que tu esta pasando pero te aseguro que no puedo enojarme contigo al contrario, soy tu padre y por lo tanto te apoyare en todo hasta el final – Esas palabras eran las que la ojimiel necesitaba escuchar. Se abrazo con mas fuerza de su mas grande amor – Eres mi todo, Hermione, bueno ahora son dos – Finalizo besando la frente de su pequeña.

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

Ron se encontraba sentado sobre la banqueta de la casa de su mejor amiga. Decidio quedarse a fuera por no incomodar a la familia de la castaña. Aun que el mundo se estuviese acabando el nunca dejaria a la castaña andar sola por ahí como presa facil de los mortifagos. Alzo su vista al cielo observando las estrellas que estaban en todo su esplendor. Sonrio al recordar el dia que conocio a la castaña. No negaba que estaba enamorado de ella pero eso habia quedado en el pasado al darse cuenta que su amor fue producto de una mala broma de sus hormonas. Ahora lo unico que sentia por ella era amor de hermanos y una gran amistad de por medio y para toda la vida.

-Ron – Llamo la ojimiel detrás de su amigo.

-Hermione – Espeto el pelirrojo poniendose de pie y observando a su amiga - ¿todo bien? – Cuestiono al ver los hermosos ojos miel de la joven hinchados al parecer de tanto llorar. Despues se acerco a ella.

-Si, estoy bien, vamos entremos ya que aquí esta helando – Dijo sonriendole forzadamente y dandose la vuelta para entrar entrar a su hogar.

Ya estando dentro la joven volvio a hablar.

-¿Quiere una taza de chocolate caliente? – Le pregunto entrando a la cocina. El ojiazul no se le despegaba por ningun segundo.

-Gracias – Contesto recargando su espada en el gran refrigerador que poseia la cocina.

Hermione se dispuso a buscar una taza grande para servirle al leon. Despues de encontrarla tomo la cafetera y la vacio encima de la taza dejando oler el recien chocolate caliente. No obstante, se giro y la deposito encima de la mesa.

-¿sabes? – Pregunto Ron sin despegar sus ojos de la figura de su amiga.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto la ojimiel sonriendo. Por un momento las feas palabras de su madre se borraron de su mente y solo disfrutaba de la platica con su amigo.

El pelirrojo se acerco hasta llegar a la joven y con cuidado llevo su mano derecha al vientre poco visible de esta. La castaña respingo al sentir la calida mano de su amigo sobre su vientre.

-Ya se te nota mas – Dijo haciendo que la leona se sonrojara y ampliara mas su sonrisa.

-De seguro me veo mas fea y gorda – Espeto Hermione alejandose del ojiazul y sirviendose una taza para ella.

-Al contrario, te ves hermosa – Expreso colocandose detrás de la joven y depositando un tierno y calido beso en la mejilla izquierda.

Ante esto la Gryffindor cerro sus ojos disfrutando el momento. Despues el pelirrojo regreso a la mesa y tomo asiento en una silla de esta. Despues se le unio la joven con su taza entre sus manos.

-¿Y como lo tomaron tus padres? – Pregunto haciendo que la ojimiel retrocediera minutos atrás y recordara cada detalle de lo sucedido.

-Papa lo tomo con calma pero…mama no – Dijo ya mas tranquila.

-Me imagino – Espeto el chico tomando un sorbo de su taza – Si Ginny llegara un dia y le diera una noticia asi a mi madre te juro que primero asesina al que le hizo eso y luego a ella – Bromeo el ojiazul.

-Lo se – Dijo Hermione perdiendose en sus pensamientos. Ahora que haria. Sabia de ante mano que sus padres no la dejaria a bajo y sus amigos mucho menos pero…necesitaba de el. Quiera o no siempre recordara al rubio al ver a su hijo crecer. Sabia que nunca lo podria olvidar y mucho menos dejar de amar. Pero el decidio abandonarla a su suerte y unirse al lado oscuro. Sabia sus razones pero nos las comprendia.

-Hermione – Era la tercer vez que la llama - ¿eh? Si, dime – Espeto la joven volviendo en si.

-Dime tu, ¿Qué piensas hacer? Digo ¿Sobre Malfoy? – No podia contenerse de preguntar.

-Bueno, este, la verdad no se – Contesto postrando sus ojos en la tabla de la mesa – No puedo decirle que sera padre y a lo mejor nunca lo sabra – Espeto entristecida por el rubio.

-Pero el tiene todo el derecho a saberlo – Insitia el pelirrojo.

-Lo se Ron, pero, ¿Dónde quieres que lo busque? Ademas creo que las cosas estaba bien asi – Dijo clavando su vista en los ojos azules del chico – Lejos estamos mejor.

Ron no podia contener esa ira y coraje de no poder ir hasta el estupido de Malfoy y partirle la cara por estar haciendo que su mejor amiga sufriera como lo hace. Suspiro y luego hablo.

-Creo que es hora de dormir ¿no crees? – Le pregunto poniendose de pie y recogiendo su taza y de paso el de la castaña.

-Ron, no, yo puedo hacerlo – Espeto Hermione poniendose de pie.

-Claro que no, aquí yo soy el arrimado .- Dijo haciendo reir a su amiga.

Despues de terminar su tarea apago la luz de la cocina y se diriguio hasta la sala. Hermione estaba sentada en un sillon leyendo un libro esperando a que el pelirrojo terminara de lavar los platos.

-En…¿Dónde dormire yo? – Pregunto Ron buscando unas cobijas y una almohada sobre un sillon pero no encontro nada.

-En mi habitacion conmigo – Dijo poniendose de pie y pasando por un lado de su amigo.

-Pero, Hermione, yo no puedo…-

-claro que puedes – Interrumpio – Sigueme.

El pelirrojo bufo y con pesar siguio los pasos de su amiga. Subieron las escaleras y llegaron hasta la puerta de su recamara. La abrieron y entraron en el interior, despues la cerraron.

-Espero y mi sofa no te incomode – Espeto la leona entregandole unas cobijas y una almohada al ojiazul.

-No,claro que no – Finalizo acomodando su tenderete y sacandose su camisa como acostumbraba dormir. Despues se saco sus zapatos y los acomodo a una lado del sofa por si alguna emergencia. Se recosto boca arriba con sus brazos detrás de su nuca observando el techo decorado de la habitacion.

La castaña ya estaba acomodada en su cama. Sin pensarlo llevo sus manos a su vientre comprobando lo que su amigo le dijo. Ya se le notaba mas. Estaba emocionadisima por que su hijo naciera. Pero sabia que tenia que esperar y con paciencia. Despues de uno largos minutos de no poder conciliar el sueño decidio sacarle platica a su amigo.

-Ron –Llamo la castaña – Ron – Llamo de nuevo. Al no obtener respuesta de su amigo se inclino y se recargo sobre sus codos y diriguio su vista hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el pelirrojo. Sonrio de lado al darse cuenta que se encontraba bocabajo y con un brazo fuera del sofa y con su boca abierta roncando como solo el podia hacerlo. Despues de unos segundos observandolo decidio recostarse de nuevo y conciliar el sueño pese a sus problemas que solo era uno y con el nombre de Draco Malfoy.

&

-Asi que Moody fue exclusivamante al colegio para hacerte hacer el juramento inquebrantable – Repitio Arthur Weasley sentado sobre un sofa de la sala con su vista fija en Harry quien estaba enfrente de el sentado en otro.

-Si, soy testigo protegido por el ministerio – Informo el azabache con sus codos recargados sobre sus piernas y sus manos entre lazadas observando las llamas de la chimenea.

Despues de todo lo que paso en el expreso Harry y Ginny llegaron a la madriguera para encontrar paz y tranquilidad despues de tanta tragedia y dolor. Los padres de esta ultima se asustaron al ver la herida del moreno abrierta de nuevo y todo la tela sangrada. Rapidamente los cuestionaron y estos les contaron todo lo que habia pasado en el colegio y en el transcurso del viaje.

-Papa ya esta lista la cena – Aviso una pelirroja entrando a la sala y llegando hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su novio.

-Gracias, ¿Pasamos? – Pregunto el pelirrojo mayor a Harry.

-En un minuto vamos – Interrumpio Ginny sonriendole a su padre.

El señor no dijo nada y se puso de pie. Luego desaparecio de la sala dejando a la pareja de tortolos solos en el sitio.

-¿Cómo va tu herida? – Pregunto la Gryffindor tomando asiento en las piernas del ojiverde. Luego diriguio su vista hacia el brazo herido del joven y comprobo que las vendas estaban secas demostrando que ya habia parado de sangrar.

-Va bien, ya casi no me duele – Espeto el niño que vivio observando sus vendajes.

-Y…¿si te doy un beso te dejara de doler? – Pregunto la ojiazul seductoramente rodeando el cuello del moreno con sus brazos.

-Mmm…no lo se – Contesto el leon – Tal vez con diez.

La chica no espero mas y se le dejo ir encima y con un beso feroz capturo sus labios. Eso era lo que el azabache necesitaba. Amor y pasion, solo eso. Todo lo que estaba pasando lo tenia hasta el tope de rabia y coraje. Lo de Dombledore, Malfoy y por ultimo el estupido de Lord Voldemort quien por cierto estaba muy calmado.

Se besaron con desenfreno y amor. Necesitaban uno del otro, ya. Harry inconsientemente fue subiendo su mano por debajo de la corta falda de la pelirroja queriendo llegar mas arriba.

-Harry…- Susurro la ojiazul respirando agitadamente debido a la emocion y temperatura sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto el moreno encontrandose en el mismo estado que su novia.

-Alguien nos puede ver – Dijo como pudo sintiendo los labios de su novio sobre su cuello – Para – Pidio no muy convencida.

-Grr – Gruño el ojiverde – Esta bien – Dijo muy a su pesar.

Despues se oyo el grito de la dueña de la madriguera.

-¡Harry, Ginny los estamos esperando para cenar! – Aviso Molly desde la cocina.

-¡Ya vamos! – Contesto la menor de los Weasley.

Luego se puso de pie para poder ir hasta el comedor pero antes de dar el primer paso fue capturada por la cintura por su novio.

-Te quiero en mi cuarto esta noche ¿estamos? – Ordeno Harry como todo un Rey.

-Claro, como ordene su majestad – Se burlo la pelirroja y luego beso de nuevo al hombre de quien estaba perdidamente enamorada.

&

Sus ojos grises estaban postrados en la hermosa luna. No podia conciliar el sueño y mucho menos al saber que su castaña estaba triste por su culpa. Se maldecia por los mil demonios por estar haciendo sufrir a la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo magico y muggle tambien. Suspiro y luego bajo su mirada griseasa observando los enormes jardines y el gran rio que dividia su mansio de los montes.

-Hermione – Pronuncio el nombre de la ojimiel con tal delicadeza que parecia que si lo gritaba se romperia en el aire.

Despues decidio ir hasta su cama y recostarse para ver si asi podia conciliar el sueño que no llegaba desde semanas atrás. Se recosto con sus brazos tras su nuca y detallando su techo. No tenia nada que admirar ya que estaba casi igual que su habitacion en Hogwarts. Cerro sus ojos para obligarlo a dejar de pensar en horrorosidades y solo poder dormir. Asi se estuvo diez minutos pero nada. Con rabia se inclino y coloco sus pies sobre el suelo.

-Necesito verte, Hermione – Solto de golpe ideando algo para poder tan siquiera saber si la castaña estaba bien.

De pronto una imagen cruzo por su cabeza. Como un resorte se puso de pie y camino rapidamente para poder llegar hasta su armario. Lo abrio con desesperacion y con su mirada busco un objeto. Sonrio de lado al ver que lo encontro. Introdujo su mano y lo tomo entre esta. Lo saco de ahí cerrando la puerta y volviendo a su cama.

Lo detallo al ver que seria la primera vez que lo usaria. Recordo el dia que su abuelo, Abraxas, se lo regalo cuando apenas tenia cinco años pero en ese momento no le tomo la mayor importancia. ¿Para que le serviria a un niño de cinco años espiar a la gente atravez de un espejo? Ahora comprendia para lo que lo prodia utilizar; Saber como estaba Hermione sin que nadie y mucho menos ella se dira cuenta de ello.

Trago en seco al no recordar como utilizarlo, es mas, nisiquiera le pregunto a su abuelo cuando se lo obsequio. Se maldijo un millon de veces mas. Entonces fue cuando un recuerdo le vino a la mente.

_FLASH BACK_

_-¿Espejo espiador? – Se pregunto una castaña con su vista sobre su lectura - ¿Para que servira esta cosa? – Pregunto de nuevo como esperando que el aire le diera la respuesta._

_Draco Malfoy estaba sentado un lado de ella en la biblioteca. Despues de terminar sus clases tomaron el pretexto de ir a esta para hacer la tarea que Snape les habia encargado como trabajo final. Lamentablemente nunca lo concluyeron. El rubio estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y con sus dedos cubriendo sus labios en una pose muy sexy._

_Al esuchar la pregunta de la ojimiel rapidamente diriguio su vista hasta la fragil figura de la mujer que amaba con locura. Entonces, recordo el que tenia en casa. Se enderez de su postura y se acerco a la castaña cautelosamente para comprobar que fuese el mismo objeto que tenia en su cuerto. Y si, era el mismo._

_-Leelo – Ordeno como solo el podia hacerlo._

_-El…- Pero no pudo terminar al sentir los labios del platino sobre cuello y su respiracion enmina de su pie – El Espejo espiador sirve, como su nombre lo dice, para poder ver o espiar a una persona o lugar que se encuentre en otro contiene, pais o estado. Solo recuerda que este funciona siempre y cuando lo que deseas ver o espiar venga del corazon – finalizo la leona con su ceño fruncido y molesta por tal cosa - ¡Que barbaridad!_

_-Eso si es divertido – Expreso el Slytherin haciendo rabiar un poco a la joven cosa que le encantaba._

_-¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que no es divertido invadir la intimidad de otra persona! Es…desagradable – Desafio la ojimiel clavando sus ojos miel en los grises del rubio._

_-Claro que lo es – Insitio el chico – Asi pueso espiarte en la ducha ¿no crees? – Le pregunto llevando una mano a la rodilla de la castaña y subiendo peligrosamente sobre este._

_-¡Ni se te ocurra, Malfoy! – Amenazo la joven como pudo evitando el sonrojo que hizo al sentir la mano del chico tocanco su piel._

_-Tienes razon – Finalizo Draco retirando su mano de la pierna de la chica y postrandola en una mejilla de esta – Para que quiero ese espejo si puedo verte en vivo._

_La leona estab apunto de protestar cuando los labios del Slytherin capturaron los suyos en un apasionado beso lleno de amo puro y verdadero._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Entonces Draco comprendio.

-Muestrame a Hermione, Por favor – Pidio desde lo mas profundo del corazon. Despues fijo su ojos en el espejo y empezo a divisar una habitacion a oscuras con solo la luz de la luna entrando por una rendija que se le escapo a la cortina.

Despues observo una gran cama con detalles rosas y sabanas blancas. Sonrio de lado al ver a la persona que dormia placidamente sobre el colchon. Hermione Granger dormia tranquilamente sobre esta. Detallo su hermoso rostro comprobando que todo seguia igual en el. Su pijama era muy anticuada pero aun asi se miraba como una diosa. Todo en ella se miraba de maravilla.

Con amor llevo sus dedos sobre el espejo tocando la imagen de la castaña. Solo la rozo como temiendo de que al hacerlo pudiera interrumpir su placido sueño. Su corazon se empezo a acelerar al admirar la belleza de su amada. Suspiro y luego con lentitud acerco el objeto a sus labios depositado un calido y tierno beso sobre la imagen de la leona. Luego la observo.

-Te amo Hermione Granger – Dijo con dulzura – Te amo como nunca lo habia hecho – Finalizo viendo como la imagen de la ojimiel desaparecia del espejo y solo reflejaba su rostro demacrado y cansado.

&

Sentia como una voz a lo lejos la llamaba. No queria levantarse aun. Su cuerpo estaba cansado y pesado. Solo queria dormir mucho pero mucho y no despertar hasta sentirse aliviada y alegre. No obstante, sintio una calida mano sobre su vientre reconociendo al dueño de ese contacto.

-Buenos dias – Saludo Ron Weasley sonriendole a la castaña quien abrio sus ojos y los postro en los del pelirrojo – Tu si que tienes el sueño pesado – Se burlo el joven retirando su mano y enderezandose.

-Buenos dias – Contesto Hermione tallandose sus ojos para mejor su vision - ¿Qué hora es? –Pregunto retirandose sus sabanas y sentandose sobre su cama.

-Las 8:25 Am – Espeto el ojiazul regresando a su "cama" y estirandola para poder ir a tomar una ducha.

-Es temprano –Se quejo como una niña chiquita.

-Claro que no – Ataco el leon acercandose hasta esta y depositando un tierno beso en la frente de esta – ¿Te importa si tomo una baño? – Pregunto mirandola a los ojos.

-Claro que no – Contesto la ojimiel sonriendole – Es esa puerta – Le indico con su dedo – No tarde por que tambien yo quiero ducharme.

-No tardare – Finalizo el Gryffindor tomando su mochila y entrando por la puerta que la joven le indico.

Hermione solo observo como le chico desaparecio de su vista tras cerrar la puerta. Con pereza se puso de pie y con flojera acomodo su cama. Despues se acerco hasta la ventana y pudo ver como madres paseaban con sus hijos en el parque central de su colonia. Sonrio al saber que dentro de poco ella estaria asi. Sin querer la imagen de cierto rubio se apodero de ella. Era extraño, pero juraria que anoche el se encontraba con ella, como si hubiese dormido a su lado.

-No seas tonta, Hermione – Se decia al borrar esas locas ideas de su cabeza. Despues de unos minutos oyo como la puerta fue golpeada dos veces seguidas.

Se extraño al ver la hora ya que su padre habia salido al trabajo hacia mas de una hora. Con extrañes llego hasta su puerta y la abrio. Lo que vio la dejo muda.

-Mama…yo…no – Pero no puedo terminar al sentir los brazos de su madre rodeandola y apretandola contra si.

-Hija, perdoname, no quise lastimarte y mucho menos hablarte como lo hize ayer – Espetaba la señora Granger arrepentida por todas las cosas horribles que le dijo a su propia hija.

La castaña solto unas cuantas lagrimas y correspondio al abrazo de su madre.

-No tienes por que disculparte – Le decia aun abrazada a ella – Comprendo tu reaccion y sobre todo tus sentimientos – Dijo rompiendo el abrazo.

-Escucha – Pidio Jane – No fue facil para mi enterarme de tu estado, es solo que nunca me imagine en una situacion asi – Le decia tomandola por las mejillas y mirandola directo a los ojos.

-Lo se – Contesto la joven – Pero yo no te tengo que perdonar nada – Dijo abrazandola de nuevo.

No obstante, se oyo la puerta del baño de la castaña y tanto madre como hija postraron sus ojos en la figura que salia de ahí con solo una pantalon y sin camisa secandose con una toalla su cabello rojizo. La castaña sonrio de lado y la progenitora de esta se quedo con la boca abierta al ver la figura de infarto del pelirrojo.

-Lo siento .- Se disculpo el ojiazul apenado al darse cuenta que la madre de hermione y esta estaba mirandolo fijamente – No quise interrumpir… - Decia al sentir comosu rostro se ponia del mismo color que su cabello.

-No te preocupes, cariño – Expreso la señora Granger – Hija te espero abajo para desayunar.

-Si, mama – Contesto – Solo me ducho y bajo.

-Te espero en la cocina Ron – Finalizo Jane dandose la mediavueltay desapareciendo de la vista de su hija y amigo.

_OoOoOoOoO_

-Fue muy graciosa esa escena – Platicaba Ron a la señora Granger quien moria de la risa por las tontadas del mejor amigo de su hija.

Hermione alcanzo a escuchar las carcajadas de ambos desde que bajaba las escaleras. Luego entro por la puerta y llego hasta la mesa tomando asiento.

-Hasta en mi cuarto se oyen las carcajas de tienen – Comentaba la leona alcanzando el pan tostado para luego servirse un poco de jugo de manzana.

-Lo siento, hija, pero ya sabes como es Ron – Espeto Jane sirviendole un plato con el desayuno a su mas grande tesoro.

-No tienes que contarme nada madre – Bromeo la ojimiel mirando a su amigo – ¿Ya acabaste?

-Si, estoy lleno .- Expreso Ron sonriendo con satisfaccion.

-¿Usted ya desayuno? – Le pregunto la leona a su madre.

-Si, hija, ya sabes que yo desayuno desdemuy temprano, provecho – Dijo la señora Granger.

-Bien – Finalizo la joven dispuesta a devorar su desayuno ya que su bebe la estaba molestando para que le diera algo de comer.

Despues de unos minutos desayunando y platicando la madre de Hermione interrumpio el tema.

-Cariño, apresurate, llegaremos tarde al medico – Espeto levantando los platos de la mesa y postrandolos en el lavatrastes.

-¿Al medico? ¿Para que? – Cuestiono la ojimiel observando a Ron.

-¿Cómo que para que? – Pregunto molesta Jane – Para que te revise como vas con el embarazo y saber si no hay nada malo en mi nieto – Finalizo caminado hasta la puerta de la casa seguida de Hermione y Ron.

-Mama, estoy bien – Decia caminado hasta su madre y deteniendosen seco al ver la mirada fulminate que le diriguio su progenitora.

-Hermione Jane Granger – Dijo haciendo que la leona cerrara sus ojos al oir su nombre completo y ese tono de voz que usaba su madre cuando estaba molesta con ella.

-Esta bien, tu ganas – Bufo la Gryffindor tomando su abrigo y bufanda. Despues salio de su casa seguida de Ron.

_OoOoOoOoO_

-Hermione Granger –Nombro la asistente del hospital buscando con la mirada a la castaña.

La ojimiel estaba sentada sobre la sala de espera leyendo una revista muggles que al oir su nombre rapidamente se puso de pie para que la asistente la pudiera identificar,

-Pase, Por favor – Ordeno la enfermera entrando al consultorio.

La joven trago saliva y se quedo quieta en el lugar. Tenia miedo. Mucho miedo de que al entrar y la revisaran le dieran la noticia de que el bebe venia mal o no se que cosas.

-Señorita – Llamo de nuevo la enfremera – Por aquí.

-Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes – Alento Ron tomando a la joven de la mano para decirle que el estaba con ella y por ninguna razon la dejaria sola.

-Tranquilizate hija – Pidio la madre de esta mirandola con ternura.

-Por, favor señorita – Pidio desesperada la enfermera –¿Usted es el padre? – Le pregunto al pelirrojo. Este iba a contestar cuando la asistente lo tomo del brazo – Vamos, entren, sin miedo – Le dijo al pelirrojo y a la castaña adentrandolos al consultorio.

-Mama – Espeto la ojimiel voltenado a ver a su madre.

-No te preocupes, yo espero aquí – Finalizo al ver como la enfermera cerraba la puerta para tener privacidad.

-Buenos dias – Saludo la Doctora tecleando su computadora – Tomen asiento,por favor – Pidio dejando de atener la computadora y postrando sus ojos en la pareja que ya habia tomando asiento - ¿en que le puedo ayudar?

-Bueno…este – Decia la castaña nerviosa – Estoy embarazada y quiero saber como va mi bebe – Finalizo temerosa por toda la situacion.

-Muy bien – Espeto la Doctora levantandose y caminado hasta una pequeña camilla – Pase por aquí – Ordeno.

Hermione se puso de pie y llego hasta la Doctora. Despues se recosto sobre la camilla tal como esta selo habia indicado.

-Por favor, subase la blusa y deje su vientre descubierto - La castaña obedecio y lo hizo. Despues la mujer le unto un gel color azul sobre su vientre y luego le colo una aparato encima de este.

La leona sentia helado todo su estomago pero era normal. Luego sintio cosquillas al sentir el aparato recorriendo todo su estomago y vientre.

-Mmmm…- Emitio la Doctora – Pues aquí indica que todo esta en perfectas condiciones – Dijo Haciendo que tanto el pelirrojo y la ojimiel soltaran un suspiro de alivio - ¿Quieren saber que es? – Pregunto mirando al pelirrojo y luego a la castaña-

-Si -. Contesto la joven emocionada.

-Es…- Decia observando bien la pantalla – Es un niño.

Hermione sonrio al saber el sexo de su primer hijo. Despues diriguio su vista hacia la pantalla viendo al ser que crecia dentra de ella. Ron se alegro al saber que seria un varon pero ¿Por qué? Si el no era el padre.

-Asi es, sera un precioso varon – Finalizo apagando la pantalla y poniendoes de pie para regresar a su escritorio de trabajo – Bueno, sera muy guapo cuando este grande ya que tanto la madre como el padre lo son –Dijo haicendo que el pelirrojo sonriera nervioso.

La leona llego hasta su amigo y le sonrio. No queria sacar de su error a la Doctora por la paternidad de su hijo.

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

-¡Un niño! – Grito de emocion la feliz abuela - ¿de verdad sera niño?

-Asi lo dijo la doctora, mama – Espeto Hermione caminado por las calles centrales de la ciudad de Londres.

-Que felicidad, pero deja que se entere tu padre, se pondra loco de felicidad como yo – Decia aun sin poder controlar la emocion de saber que su primer nieto seria varon.

-¿Por qué tan callado? – Pregunto Hermione asu amigo ya que este no articulo palabra alguna desde que abandonaron el hospital.

-No, por nada – Contesto este haciendose la misma pregunta.

-De seguro Luna debe de estar histerica ya que no le has enviado carta alguna – Dijo burlandose de la olvides de su amigo.

-¡Es cierto! – Grito de sorpresa el ojiazul – Rayos, me matara cuando la vea – Esto hizo reir a su amiga.

-Cariño,mira esta tienda de ropita para bebe ¿entramos? – Pregunto Jane emocionada ya dentro de la tienda.

Ron y Hermione se queron a fuera.

-Por que no vas a ese tienda –Señalo la leona al ojiazul – Y le compras un detalle a Luna para que no se moleste mucho – Aconsejo como toda una verdadera amiga.

-No es mala idea – Dijo mirando el lindo lugar – No tardo – Dijo dandole un tierno beso en la frente y corriendo para llegar al lugar.

Hermione sonrio y luego imito a su madre entrando al lugar.

-Mama, esto es mucho – Espeto la ojimiel asustada al ver como su madre pedia trajecitos de niño a lo loco.

-Claro no lo es, mi nieto merece lo mejor – Decia trayendo a la vendedora como loca por toda la tienda.

La joven sonrio y luego suspiro. No habia poder humano que hiciera que su madre se deteniera. Despues y cansada decidio detallar los cambios de ropita que su madre compraria para su hijo. Con tan solo pensar en su hijo hacia que todo mal desapareciera de su alma y solo reinara el bien y el amor.

-Draco – Nombro al rubio inconsientemente. Luego se dio cuenta de su error y se cubrio sus labios asustada de que su madre la hubiese escuchado. Con la vista busco a su madre y la encontro retirada de ella y muy emocionada por la espera desu nieto. Sonrio de nuevo.

Sin esperarlo o predecirlo sintio como una fuerza bruta sacudio el suelo haciendo que toda la gente gritara de espanto al pensar que fue un temblor. Con rapidez se detuvo del primer aparador que vio y con miedo busco a su madre con la vista.

-¡Mama! – Grito la castaña al ver a su madre tirada en el suelo. Rapìdamente corrio hasta ella y la ayudo a levantarse - ¿esta bien?

-Si...si ¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunto preocupada al ver a toda la gente de la tienda horrorizada.

-No lo se – Contesto – Pero ahí que salir de aquí – Dijo tomando a su madre de la mano y saliendo del lugar.

Al estar ya a fuera otra tremenda sacudida se hizo presente. Las personas que se encontraba en el lugar y en las calles corrian espantadas haciendoi que se lastimaran entre ella. De pronto oyeron unos gritos aterradores provenientes de un lugar cercano.

-¡Hermione, el puente! – Aviso Jane horrorizada al ver como el gran puente empezaba a destrozarse haciendo que la gente entrara mas en horror.

-Mama, quedate aquí – Ordeno como la Gryffindor que solia ser.

-¡NI creas que te dejare ir! – Grito Jane con miedo tomando a su hija del brazo impidiendo su partida.

-¡Entiende, tengo que ayudarlos! – Dijo soltandose del agarre de su madre y corriendo hasta el puente.

Al llegar a la orilla del lugar observo como el puente volvia a sacudirse haciendo que parte de ello se quebrara y cayera sobre el gran mar. Por suerte toda la gente logro salvarse de una muerte segura.

-¡MI HIJO! – Grito una mujer con horro al ver a su hijo de apenas tres años en medio del puente que no le faltaba mucho para que cayera sobre el mar destrozado. El pequeño lloraba horrorizado.

La castaña lo diviso y con valor saco su varita. Se acerco hasta la orilla del puente deteniendose en seco al ver el gran ahujero que impedia su avance. Su respiracion se acelero pero no se dejaria vencer. Con miedo brinco el gran oyo llegando hasta el otro extremo.

-¿Pero que hace? Esta loca- Expreso un civil que observaba como la castaña trataba de rescatar al pequeño.

Con fuerza se aprendo del barandal evitando que callera devido a la fuerza que utilizo para saltar del otro lado. La ojimile agradecio a Merlin por ayudarla. Luego postro sus ojos en la pequeña figura del niño. Con valentia camino hasta el para por llegar al lugar y tomar al pequeño. De pronto otra sacudida hizo que se resbalara y callera sobre el mar pero con un acto rapido se sostuvo con una mano con fuerza.

-¿Dónde esta Hermione? – Pregunto Ron llegando hasta la señora Granger y no ver a la joven.

-¡HERMIONE! – Grito Jane al ver como su hija estaba colgada con una mano del barandal del puente.

El pelirrojo no espero mas y con rapidez se diriguio hasta la castaña. No supo ni como atravezo el gran ahujero pero ya estaba del otro lado.

La leona miraba las aguas azules del mar aliviada de no haber caido sobre ellas. Luego llevo su varita sobre sus labios para poder utilizar su otro brazo. Lo coloco en el barandal y con fuerza se fue subiendo de nuevo al puente. Al estar ya fuera de peligro retomo su objetivo. El pequeño lloraba horrorizado y con miedo. Despues de esquivar todo lo que habia en su camino llego hasta este pero su varita se habia caido al mar por una mareobra que hizo para esquivar una roca.

-Tranquilo, todo esta bien – Decia arrodillandose sobre el pequeño. Este al ver a la castaña se le dejo ir alos brazos abrazandola – Todo esta bien – Dijo tomando la cabeza del pequeño.

Despues se giro para regresar por el mismo camino pero antes de poder hacerlo observo como una enorme roca se venia encontra de ella. Se maldijo al haber perdido su varita solo atino a cerrar sus ojos esperando el impacto.

_-¡Aresto Momentum!_ – Conjuro Ron con su varita haciendo que la roca se hiciera mas lenta para poder esquivarla –Hermione, vamonos – Ordeno tomando a la castaña por el hombre y saliendo de ahí.

Hermione, Ron y el niño llegaron a la orilla del puente antes de que este cayera sobre el mar desapareciendopor completo. Los ciudadanos que presenciaron el acto de valentia del pelirrojo yl a castaña estaba anonados al ver como el ojiazul hizo que la roca se hiciera mas lenta.

-¡Mi niño! – Dijo la madre del pequeño que la castaña habia rescatado – Muchas gracias – Agradecio la mujer tomando a su hijo en sus brazos – De verdad, Gracias.

-No tiene por que – Contesto la leona.

-¡Hijos, ¿esta bien? – Pregunto Jane Granger llegando hasta su hija y abrazandola.

-Si,mama, estamos bien – Contesto la leona preocupada por lo sucedido -¿Qué demoniso fue eso?

-Mortifagos – Finalizo Ron Weaslye con odio viendo como sombras negras volaban y desaparecien en el cielo.

Continuara…..

_¡LO SE! POR FIN! Si les cuento no me van a creer. Se que me tarde mushisimo en acualizar pero es que esta mugre cosa se me desprogramo y tuve que llevarla a reparar de nuevo. Pero lo bueno es que ya estoy de regreso y con muchas ganas de escribir. Pues como leyeron aparecio nuestro querido Draco. Se que a lo mejor a muchas de ustedesles aburrio el capitulo pero era necesario escribirlo. El final se acerca, lo se, no vayan a llorar, pero todo principio tiene final._

_Les dare un avance del proximo capitulo, que esta ves espero que no le pase nada a la cumpu; Habra un extrañoa ataque a la madriguera ¿Quiénes seran los causantes? Harry por fin descubrira lo que contiene la caja misteriosa que le dejo Albus Dombledore. Y la ultima incognita En le proximo capitulo ¿Draco y Hermione se reencontraran y aclararan sus dudas? Esos solo ustedes lo deciden ¿Cómo? Con sus lindos comentarios._

**Agradecimientos:**

_Shywhitedove, Holly90, Ale Masen, Gloria Fernanda, Angelita88, Aby-Penita, memoriesofkagome, Donna008, Hykari Cullen, Moony, Coni, Karla y "Otra vez yo"_ : Muchas pero muchas gracias por su paciencia. Se que a lo mejor el capitulo no era lo que esperaban pero es lo mejor que pude escribir. Espero y les guste y me dejen comentarios buenos o malo. Lasquiero Nenas!

**Danny16:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Se que muchas me odia y me odiaran si no junto de nuevo a nuestra pareja pero es que es parte de la trama. Ya dentro de poco llega asu final pero no sera un final triste eso te lo puedo asegurar. Ron&Hermione, fijate que esta pareja no me gusta y ni me gustara, yo opino que estos son como hermanos, yo los veo asi por eso a ron lo describo en mi historia como un hermano protecto con la castaña. Y me alegra mucho que mi fic te encante. Espero y el capitulo te haya gustado y si no..pues hazmelo saber jeje. Espero tu comentarios.

**Adios!**

**Por favor, Comentarios!!! :/**

**TOM FELTON:::::TE AMO:::::::**


	32. Por ti Hermione Soy lo que soy

No podia creer lo que sus ojos miraban. Era realmente irreal. Harry Potter se encontraba sentado sobre su cama observando los objetos que traian la caja de carton que Dombledore le habia dejado antes de morir. Trago en seco al detallarlos. Cinco de los siete Horrocruxes estaban sobre su colchon; El diario de Tom Riddle, El anillo de Malvoro Gaunt, La copa de Hufflepuff, El Guardapelo de Slytherin y por ultimo La Diadema de Revenclaw.

Una pelirroja empezo a removerse entre las sabanas para despues abrir lentamente sus ojos acostumbrandolos a la luz. No obstante observo a un azabache petrificado a su lado. Sonrio de lado y luego se enderezo para abrazar a su amado.

-Buenos dias – Saludo Ginny rodenado el cuello de su novio y besandolo en los labios.

-Buenos dias – Contesto el Gryffindor volviendo apostras sus ojos de nuevo sobre los Horrocruxes.

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto la menor de los Weasley fijando su vista donde Harry la tenia. Trago en seco y abrio sus ojos de sorpresa al saber lo que eran – Harry, son…-

-Son Horrocruxes – Completo el moreno sin despegar sus ojos de los objetos.

-¿Son los siete? – Pregunto la ojiazul temerosa.

-No – Contesto el joven – Son cinco – Dijo desviando su vista hacia la figura de su amada - ¿recuerdas la ausencia de Dombledore en el colegio?

-Claro que la recuerdo – Espeto la pelirroja tomando el anillo de Malvoro sobre sus manos y detallandolo con cuidado.

-Fue por que anda en busca de ellos – Finalizo detallando el anillo en la mano de su novia.

-¿Dónde estan los otros dos? – Pregunto Ginny ahora fijando sus ojos en los verdes de su amado.

-No lo se – Contesto – En esta carta menciona que el sexto Horrocruxs esta en el poder de Voldemort y que es su serpiente Nagini.

-¿Y el septimo? – Cuestiono la pelirroja.

-Ni idea – Finalizo el moreno extrañado por todo lo que esa caja contenia.

-Harry, tienes que avisarle a Lupin y al ministerio – Aconsejo la chica poniendose de pie y caminado hacia la ventaba observando la hermosa mañana.

-No – Contesto de golpe. La pelirroja se giro y le clavo sus ojos azules – Hoy no – Dijo imitando a su novia y llegango hasta ella abrazandola.

-Pero, amor, si no lo haces te meteras en graves problemas – Decia la leona rodenado con sus brazos el cuello del moreno.

-No lo creo, ademas, Dombledore lo dejo exclusivamante para mi, no veo por que hay que avisar al ministerio – Espeto observando el hermoso jardin de la Familia Weasley.

Ginny no dijo nada mas por que sabia que no habia poder humano que hiciera desistir al azabache de sus decisiones. Despues recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo del chico y lo abrazo con desesperacion en silencio. El niño que vivio no emitio sonido alguno, su mente se encontraba ocupada repasando las cosas extrañas que habian sucedió en el colegio tanto con Dombledore como con Draco Malfoy.

&

-Buenos dias – Saludo Harry Potter entrando de la mano de su novia al comedor de la Familia Weasley.

-Buenos dias – Contesto Arthur Weasley observando a la pareja que tomo asiento un lado de los Gemelos Weasley - ¿Cómo amanecieron?

-Bien, papa ¿Y usted? – Espeto la menor de la familia sonriendo.

-De maravilla – Finalizo Molly Weasley dejando sobre la mesa una gran bandeja con el desayuno – Bien ¿empezamos? – Pregunto.

No paso ni un minuto cuando toda porcion de comida desaparecio de los platos y bandejas. El desayuno fue rapido y calmado a la vez. Entre platica y platica pasaron las horas de la mañana. Los Gemelos Weasley se disculparon y salieron de su casa directamente hasta su tienda que sostenian en el Callejon Diagon. Madre e hija se dispusieron a limpiar la mesa y casa para entretenerse en algo. Arthur y Harry tomaron asiento en la sala charlando sobre el que no debe ser nombrado.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento, señor Weasley – Espeto el ojiverde – Pero…¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

-Adelante, Harry – Consintio el pelirrojo mayor.

-¿Han sabido algo de…Voldemort? – Solto el Gryffindor

El padre de Ron guardo silencio por unos largos segundos que parecieron eternos. A decir verdad, no habia noticias de Tom Riddle por el momento. El ministerio no perdia movimiento alguno de el o sus seguidores pero parecia que ellos eran los que estaban tras sus pasos y era verdad. Diriguio sus ojos azules a los verdes del moreno y hablo.

-No hemos sabido nada – Contesto resigando de no tener informacion confidencial para incriminar a la Dinastia Malfoy.

El niño que vivio desvio su vista de los ojos de su suegro y los coloco sobre las llamas de la chimenea. No podria estar tranquilo hasta no haber asesinado con sus propias manos al estupido de Lord Voldemort. Cerro sus ojos y los mantuvo asi hasta que oyo como la puerta de la madriguera fue abierta con desesperacion.

-¡Arthur, Molly! – Llamo la voz de Remus Lupin.

Estos al oir el llamado del hombre lobo rapidamente se dirigieron hasta la pareja que se encontraba en la entrada.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto escandalo? – Pregunto preocupada la pelirroja mayor saliendo de la cocina con un delantal enredado en su cintura.

Lupin y Nymphadora expresaban angustia y enojo en sus rostros. Observaron a la pareja de pelirrojos quienes los miraban con insignias en sus miradas.

-No queremos alarmarlos pero…- Hablaba la bicolor acercandose hasta los señores de la casa – Londres muggle fue atacado hace una par de horas – Dijo preocupada.

-¿Exactamente en que parte? – Pregunto la voz del ojiverde apareciendo en la escena. Despues de oir las voces de Lupin y Nymphadora rapidamente se acerco hasta ellos.

-Harry – Exclamo el licantropo maldiciendose al no saber que el chico estaba en casa.

-He preguntado algo – Exigio el azabache asustado por la posibilidad de que su amiga estuviese herida o…

-En el condado donde vive Hermione – Solto de golpe Tonks.

Harry Potter no espero ni un segundo cuando diriguio sus pasos hasta la puerta para salir directamente hasta el mundo muggle y ver con sus propios ojos que sus amigos estuviesen bien. Al abrir la puerta de nuevo se detuvo en seco y sintio como el alma se apoderaba de nuevo de su cuerpo.

-Hermione… – Solto Harry observando a la castaña enfrente de el.

-Estoy bien – Contesto rapidamente la ojimiel sintiendo los brazos de su hermano rodeando su cuerpo y aprisionandolo contra el suyo.

-¡Hermano! – Grito de alivio Ginny corriendo hasta los brazos de Ronald Weasley quien estaba atrás de la leona.

-Estoy bien, no hay de que preocuparse – Alento el ojiazul rompìendo el abrazo con su pequeña como el la llamaba.

-Ron, Hermione ¿Estan bien? – Pregunto Arthur llegando hasta los jovenes.

-Si, estamos bien – Espeto Hermione observando a todos los presentes.

-Ahora quiero que nos digan ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Finalizo Remus Lupin.

&

-Y eso fue lo que paso – Finalizo Ron Weasley parando frente a la ventana de la sala observando los jardines de la madriguera. Despues giro su cabeza para observar a su familia.

-Mortifagos – Repitio el padre de este negando con su cabeza.

-Bien, ahora lo que tienen que hacer es no salir de aquí pase lo que pase – Ordeno el licantropo seguro de sus palabras.

-Pero…- Hablo el chico de la cicatriz.

-No hay pero que valga, Harry, es una orden superior – Dijo severamente el ex profesor.

Despues de unos minutos nadie mas dijo nada. Solo se podia oir las llamas de la chimenea bailando al compas de las brasas. Las cosas estaban empeorando y para colmo a favor de esos estupidos.

_OoOoOoOoOo_

Despues de la llegada de Ron y Hermione a la madriguera los hombres se encerraron en la sala para discutir el asunto que los estaba volviendo locos. No obstane las mujeres se diriguieron a la cocina para preparar la cena. Lupin y su esposa aceptaron la invitacion a cenar con la familia Weasley.

-Me alegra ver que estan bien, cariño – Espeto Molly aliviada de ver a la castaña en perfecto estado – Hija, Ginny, me conto sobre tu estado y quiero decirte que tienes todo nuestro apoyo para lo que necesites.

-Muchas gracias, señora Weasley, lo tomare en cuenta – Decia la castaña observando amenazadoramente a la pelirroja menor quien le sonrio con complicidad.

-Asi que estas embarazada, Hermione – Espeto Nymphadora sorprendida por la noticia.

-Si, es un poco incomodo hablar del tema, si no le importa – Se excuso la ojimiel evitando a toda costa hablar y revivir el pasado con el rubio.

-Claro que no, estas en todo tu derecho a querer callar – Dijo la bicolor sonriendole con apoyo.

-Nymphadora ¿me ayudas con la pasta? – Pregunto Molly cortando un cebolla.

Las dos mujeres mayores se encontraban entretenidas en la cena. Despues de que la esposa de Lupin se alejo se la castaña, la pelirroja se acerco hasta su amiga.

-¿Y como has estado relacionado a lo del…ya sabes? – Pregunto la ojiazul omitiendo la palabra embarazo para no incomodar mas a la ojimiel - ¿Ya has ido al medico?

-Si, practicamente mi madre me obligo – Sonrio de lado al recordar la escena – Todo va muy bien.

-Y…¿ya te dijeron que va a ser? – Pregunto la pelirroja mas emocionada ella que la propia madre.

-Sera un hermoso niño .- Contesto la leona sientiendo como todo su ser se alegraba y ansciaba con todas sus ganas ya tener a su bebe entre sus brazos y llenarlo de besos y alimentarlo.

-¡Que emocion! – Exclamo la ojiazul abrazando a la castaña – Te imaginas, sera muy hermoso ya que se parecera a su padre, sera rubio, ojos grises, guapo y encantador y…-Pero callo al darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba diciendo – Lo siento – Se disculpo la menor de los pelirrojos – No quise incomodarte con mis palabras.

-No te preocupes – Espeto Hermione sin cuidado – Se que nunca podre borrar a Draco de mis pensamientos por que cada vez que vea a mi hijo se acordare de el y eso es algo que nunca voy apoder evitar – Finalizo la ojimiel mofandose para reprimir sus lagrimas ya que desde la nohe anterior se prometio nunca mas llorar por Draco Lucius Malfoy, nunca.

_OoOoOoOoOOoO_

Despues de terminar de cenar, Remus y Nymphadora decidieron quedarse unos minutos mas para aclarar ciertos asuntos con los padres de Ron. Los jovenes decidieron subir a la habitacion que ocupaba el azabache para charlas otras cosas. Ya en la alcoba Harry les platico a Ron y Hermione sobre los Horrocruxes. Los cuatros jovenes estaban sentados sobre el piso mirandose unos a otros.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible eso? – Pregunto la castaña intrigada por las cosas que estaban sucediendo en Londres magico.

-Eso nos preguntamos todos -. Contesto el ojiverde sin despegar sus ojos de los miel de su mejor amiga.

-Bien, tu tienes cinco de los sietes Horrocruxes en tus manos ¿estamos? -. Pregunto la castaña utilizando sus dotes de inteligencia. El moreno asintio – Dombledore te dejo una pista de que el sexto Horrocruxs esta en poder de Voldemort que es su serpiente Nagini, correcto, pero ¿Por qué no dejarte alguna señal del septimo? – Pregunto ahora enredada – No le encuentro el sentido.

-Es raro, pero si Dombledore no dejo pista del septimo Horrocruxs es por que ya lo encontro ¿No? – Hablo Ron sacando logicas razonables.

Harry, Hermione y Ginny colocaron sus ojos en la figura del pelirrojo. La castaña desvio su vista pensando en algo que le dijera que estaban en lo correcto pero no encontro ningun indicio de ello. El ojiverde no tenia cabeza para nada de eso.

-Solo hay una explicacion para todo esto pero…-La castaña callo.

-¿pero que? – Pregunto Ginny estresada por los acertijos que su querido director les dejo.

-No creo que lo sea – Dijo no muy convencida de la estupida idea que se le cruzo por la cabeza, era simplemente imposible ¿O no?.

-Por hoy hemos terminado – Dijo Harry alzando su cabeza al techo para masajear su cuello que lo estaba matando.

-Por cierto, Ron, esta mañana te llego carta de Luna – Aviso la pelirroja muy quitada de la pena.

-¿Y hasta ahorita me lo dices? Que tonta eres – Expreso el ojiazul molesto – Ahora vuelo voy a contestarle – Dijo poniendose de pie y saliendo de la habitacion.

-¡No soy una tonta, ademas no soy tu recadera! – Grito Ginny enojada por las palabras de su hermano mayor.

Harry y Hermione sonrieron por la batalla que se llevo acabo entre hermanos. Esta ultima imito al leon y se puso de pie. Despues camino hasta la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto Harry.

-A la cocina – Contesto la leona molesta por la autoridad del moreno. Ya tenia con el pelirrojo y ahora tenia que aguantar al ojiverde –No me voy a ir.

-Mucho cuidado – Se burlo el azabache observando como su amiga desaparecia de la habitacion. Despues y sin prevenirlo sintio un leve piquete sobre su frente y se llevo sus dedos rozando la zona; Era su cicatriz.

-¿Estas bien? – Pregunto su novia preocupada.

-Si, no tiene importancia – Finalizo el Gryffindor extrañado por el suceso. Tenia años que la cicatriz no le molestaba para nada ¿Por qué ahora si?

&

Hermione bajaba los escalones con precausion de no dar ningun paso en falso y resbalara por esta. Despues de tocar piso se dirigio hasta la cocina para poder tomar un poco de agua ya que su organismo se lo exigia. Luego de concluir su tarea deposito el vaso de vidrio sobre la mesa pero algo llamo su atencion. Rapidamente giro su cabeza y postro sus ojos sobre la ventana. Se extraño de no ver nada ya que estaba segura de que vio algo moverse pero se equivoco. Alzo sus hombros con indiferencia y luego se giro para regresar sobre sus pasos. Pero antes de lograr su objetivo su brazo choco contra el vaso haciendo que cayera fuera de la mesa e impactara contra el suelo haciendo un ruido tremendo.

-¡Hermione, cariño, ¿Qué sucedió?! – Pregunto Molly del otro lado de la pared.

-¡Por accidente se me callo un vaso de vidrio, pero ahora mismo lo recojo! – Contesto la leona impactando la palma de su mano sobre su frente por su torpes.

Se inclino maldiciendose tomando un trozo filoso del vaso. Sin prevenirlo el filo rozo su dedo haciendose una leve cortada. Rapidamente la ojimiel llevo su dedo a su boca chupando su propia sangre. Despues observo su cortada.

-¿En que mundo anda, Hermione? – se preguntaba la leona empezando a tomar los pedazos ahora con sumo cuidado.

Mediante avanzaba de pronto se quedo quieta. Como si una idea o maldad se le hubiese atravezado por la cabeza. Observo detalladamente los trozos. Por alguna extraña razon el vidrio se quebro exactamente en siete pedazos. Como el alma de Lord Voldemort que estaba dividida en siete objetos. Desvio su vista a los tres pedazos que ya tenia en sus manos y despues la volvio a colocar sobre los cuatro restantes. Sostuov el aliento por unos segundos, fruncio su ceño extrañada y de pronto empezo a razonar.

-Siete Horrocruxes – Dijo con sigilo – El diario de tom Riddle – Decia separando un pedazo de vidrio del resto – El anillo de Malvoro Gaunt, La copa de Hufflepuff, El guardapelo de Slytherin, La diadema de Ravenclaw, La serpiente de Voldemort – Decia observando los seis trazos sobre el suelo. De pronto dirigio su vista al ultimo pedazo que sostenia su mano – El utlimo Horrocruxs es…- No puedo terminar.

Como resorte se sostuvo de pìe y sin terminar su tarea salio disparada hacia la habitacion de Harry.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

-¿Ya le escribiste a Luna? – Pregunto el ojiverde al ver entrar a su cuñado a la habitacion y tomar asiento en el mismo lugar de hacia apenas unos minutos.

-Si, ya se la envie, espero y no se enoje por la hora – Espeto todavia molesto – Si CIERTA persona que esta presente en esta habitacion que no quiero decir su nombre y me esta mirando con ganas de asesinarme, no se hubiese tardado en pasarme el recado en cuando me vio llegar esto no estaria pasando – Finalizo el pelirrojo su discurso aguantandose las ganas de carcajearse al ver la cara de su hermana menor.

-Pues me importa muy poco tu discurso – Ataco la ojiazul con la sangre encendida.

-A si, pues…- Pero en ese momento se oyeron unos pasos subiendo rapidamente las escaleras y acercandose hasta la puerta.

Los tres jovenes dirigieron sus ojos hacia la puerta para ver quien entraba y pudieron ver a una castaña ojimiel con el rostro palido y todo su cuerpo temblando.

-¡Hermione! – Nombro el azabache preocupado por la expresion de su amiga.

Para ese entonces el pelirrojo ya tenia a la leona tomanda de la mano.

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Harry.

-Harry…- Espeto Hermione viendolo a los ojos – Tu…tu eres…- No podia soltarlo asi de golpe.

-¿Yo que? – Insistia el Gryffindor – Habla no te quedes callada.

-Tu eres el septimo Horrocruxs – Dijo dejando a Ron, Ginny y el susodicho mudos – Tu posees una parte del alma de Tom Riddle – Decia viendo como el niño que vivio la mirada con intriga.

-No…yo no puedo ser parte de ese mal nacido .- Decia el moreno transtornado y alejandose de su amiga – Es mentira… ¡No es verdad! – Grito esperanzado.

-Es verdad – Contesto la ojimiel – Eso explica por que tienes cierta habilidades igual a las suyas y sobre todo que hablas Parsel a la perfeccion como el – Decia Hermione mas angustiada ella que el – No pudo lastimarte aquella noche que tus padres murieron, lo unico que logro fue trasnferir varios poderes a ti, entiende, es verdad – Dijo la Gryffindor acercandose hasta el moreno y tomandole el hombro – Tu eres el ultimo elemento de los Horrocruxes.

Harry Potter se giro para ver a sus amigos y novia observandolo con preocupacion. Despues desvio su vista y la coloco en el suelo evitando cuestionamientos para poder aceptar lo que era. Ahora entendia los extraños sucesos de los años anteriores. Todo estaba encima de el, todo apuntaba a el. ¿Por qué? Por que era un ser raro.

-Harry, tenemos que avisa…- Pero la ojimiel no pudo terminar ya que se escucho un tremendo ruido fuera de la madriguera haciendo que esta temblara por el efecto.

Rapidamente los jovenes se alertaron y se sostuvieron de lo que pudieron. Harry rapidamente se acerco hasta la ventana para poder ver exactamente lo que estaba pasando. El ojiverde quedo mudo al ver a un rubio ojogris situado en el patio de la casa acompañado de varios mortifagos. Para ese entonces, Ron ya habia visto al Slytherin. Sintio como la sangre le hervia de rabia, coraje y celos.

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Ginny al ver que ninguno de los dos jovenes articulaban palabra alguna.

-Harry, Ron, hablen – Pidio Hermione acercandose al ventanal. Lo que vio la dejo practicamente petrificada – Draco – Pronuncio sintiendo como el aliento le faltaba y su respiracion se acortaba.

-Quedense aquí, y no se les ocurra salir – Ordeno Harry Potter sacando su varita seguido del pelirrojo.

Hermione tenia su vista perdida. Se alejo de la ventana para ya no torturarse mas de lo que ya se habia hecho. Despues la alzo y se topo con los ojos azules turquesas de Ron. Se miraron por unos largos segundos y luego rompieron el contacto. El pelirrojo abando la habitacion dejando a las jovenes solas.

-¿esta bien? – Pregunto Ginny paranoica.

-No, no estoy bien – Contesto la leona en trance – Necesito hablar con el – Y diciendo esto camino hasta la salida.

-¡Que no escucharte a Harry! – Grito la ojiazul sin saber que hacer.

-¡El no es mi dueño para darme ordenes! – Grito harta de que todo el mundo le dijera lo que tenia que hacer - ¡Necesito hablar con Draco y lo hare, pese a quien le pese! – Finalizo saliendo de la habitacion.

-¡No te dejare ir sola, voy contigo, esperame! – Grito para que la castaña se detuviera pero esto hizo que acelerara mas el paso.

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

-¡Harry, Ron ¿estan bien?! – Pregunto Remus con su varita en alto - ¿Y Hermione y Ginny?

-Estan seguras en la habitacion – Informo el moreno – Son ellos, Lupin, son mortifagos comandado con Draco Malfoy – Dijo el ojiverde escupiendo con asco el nombre del rubio.

-Lo sabemos – Espeto Arhtur – Lo que haremos sera salir por la puerta trasera y atacar ¿estamos?

-Si, andando .- Espeto el licantropo.

Molly y Nymphadora se quedaron en la sala por ordenes del esposo de esta ultima. Remus Lupin y los demas salieron por la puerta trasera para acabar de una vez por todas con esos mal nacidos.

&

Draco Malfoy se encontraba postrado en medio del jardin de la madriguera con su postura elegante y superficial. Sin su varita en mano detallaba la casa donde vivia la Familia Weasley. Habia llegado la hora de acabar con San Potter. Era ahora o nunca. Antes de arribar a la madriguera se debatio a si mismo mentalmente. No queria ser recordado como el estupido sirviente de Lord Voldemort. Se llevo su mano izquierda sobre su boca limpiandola como si se hubiese ensuciado de algo. Despues giro su cabeza al oir la voz de uno de ellos.

-Y dime querido, Draco ¿Qué haremos ahora? – Pregunto la fastidiosa voz de Bellatrix Lestrange detrás del platino lamiendo la punta de su varita -¿Atacamos de nuevo? – Y sin esperar respuesta se adelanto unos pasos mas enfrente del Slytherin.

-No – Contesto el ojigris.

La mortia se detuvo en seco al oir la respuesta de su sobrino. Se giro fulminadolo con la mirada.

-Pero…- Hablo la morena pero fue interrumpida por el mortifago.

-HE dicho No – Recalco el rubio .- Yo soy el que da las ordenes aquí asi que obedece si no quieres que te acuse con el señor – Amenazo Draco como un verdadero Malfoy y sacando a relucir al ser malvado que tenia atrapado por dentro – ¡Y todos ustedes, esperen mis ordenes! – Grito pasando por un lado de Bella y observando la puerta – Nuestro objetivo es Potter, no lo olviden.

Todo mortio se quedo quieto solo esperando ordenes de su lider; Draco Malfoy. En ese momento la voz de uno de ellos alerto al rubicundo.

-¡Señor, cuidado! – Grito alertando al rubio de un hechizo seguro.

El Slytherin rapidamente dirigio su vista de donde provenia al hechizo y con agilidad lo esquivo con facilidad. Debido a la fuerza que uso cayo sobre el suelo maldiciendose por dentro.

-¡Eres un cobarde, Malfoy! – Grito Harry Potter saliendo de entre los arbustos seguido de Ron, Lupin y Arthur Weasley.

El pelirrojo apreso al ojiverde por la cintura para que no cometiera una locura lo cual estaba seguro que despues no se arrepentiria de nada.

El platino observo la cara desfigurada del Gryffindor y sonrio de lado como todo un Malfoy. Con elegancia se sostuvo de pie y se sacudio los restos de polvo de su saco y pantalon.

-Buenas noches, San Potter – Se burlo el Slytherin haciendo una reverencia delante de el.

-¡Eres un vil cobarde, por tu culpa Al…!- Pero cayo al saber que estaba apunto de romper el juramento inquebrantable.

-¡Anda, Potter, dilo y de una vez muerete! – Grito con odio el ojigris sabiendo que el, San Potter, habia jurado no decir quien habia matado a Albus Dombledore.

-Malfoy,es mejor que te vallas – Advirtio Remus Lupin con varita en alto.

-Draco Malfoy, aquí no eres bienvenido – Hablo Arthur Weasley observando al rubicundo.

-Y yo con las ganas que tenia de entrar a su posilga – Escupio el ojigris burlandose.

La tension se sentia en el aire, la noche era fria y el cielo estaba nublado. Los mortifagos estaban atentos a las señales de su lider. Nadie se movia o hacia sonido alguno.

-¡Pelea, Malfoy! – Hablo Harry acercandose hasta el mortifago causante de todo el sufrimiento de su mejor amiga.

-Adelante – Contesto el rubio desafiandolo con la mirada.

-¡Harry, regresa hijo! – Grito Arthur viendo como el azabache se detenia a mitad del camino.

-Saca tu varita – Ordeno el niño que vivio viendo al ojigris desarmado y sin defensa.

-No lo hare – Espeto Draco muy seguro de lo que hacia – Si quieres pelear hazlo de una vez.

El moreno apreto su varita con odio y coraje al saber que no se atreveria a pelear con el rubio si este no tenia varita. Pero sus recuerdos divagaron por su mente al recordar como la persona que estaba afrente a el le apuntaba con su varita a Dombledore. Su sangre hervia de coraje y rabia al no haber sido capaz de impedir algo asi. Si el no tuvo compasion de Albus Dombledore ¿Por qué el si?

Con decisión y rapidez empuño su varita y la apunto hacia el cuerpo del Slytherin. Este lo miraba burlesco y sin moverse. Los mortios al ver las intenciones del moreno lo imitaron y apuntaron sus varitas hacia el azabache y sus amigos. Ron y los demas no se quedaron atrás e hicieron lo mismo.

Pero los mortifagos bajaron la guardia al ver una seña de mano por parte de su lider indicandoles que bajaran sus varitas. Bella a pesar de no estar de acuerdo obedecio. Harry observo todo el proceso confundido.

-No te detengas, Potter, hazlo, matame que eso es lo que mas deseas en este mundo ¿no es asi? – Pregunto Draco con un tono de voz escalofriante.

El ojiverde estaba muerto de rabia al no poder obedecer las ordenes del rubio.

-Claro que es lo que mas quiero en este mundo, pero yo no soy un cobarde como tu para atacar a alguien que no tiene varita - Espeto el Gryffindor bajando su varita a pesar de todo.

El mortifago borro su sonrisa de lado al ver de nuevo como el leon se creia el heroe de todo el mundo. Con una expresion fria en el rostro dio otra señal para que apuntaran sus varitas, y asi lo hicieron. De nuevo los sirvientes del señor tenebroso apuntaron sus varitas hacia el cuarteto que los imito menos Harry Potter.

-Escuchen, hagamos las cosas mas facil – Dijo el ojigris – Son…cuatro contra…treinta ¿Quién crees que saldra victorioso, Potter?

-La cantidad no importa ¡Asi que largo de aquí! – Grito furico el ojiverde.

-No me ire de aquí hasta tomar lo que me pertenece – Dijo alzando una ceja incredulo.

-¡Hermione no es tuya! – Ahora grito de rabia el pelirrojo acercandose hasta el moreno.

-No hablo de Granger, estupido – Escupio Draco sientiendo su corazon acelerado al oir el nombre de su amada – Hablo de ti, Potter.

-¡Yo no te pertenezco! – Ataco el Gryffindor rabioso al oir las palabras del rubicundo.

-Ahora si – Contraataco – ven conmigo y no hagas mas complicadas las cosas por que al final…el que saldra perdiendo eres tu – Dijo muy seguro de sus palabras.

-¡Nunca obedecere tus ordenes! – Grito el chico.

-Respuesta equivocada – Dijo el ojigris y con una ultima señal de mano ordeno el ataque.

No paso ni un segundo cuando los mortifagos empezaron a conjurar hechizos para herir a sus oponentes. Estos reaccionaron esquivando cuanto hechizo intentaba impactarlos. Remus y Arthur contra restaban con facilidad los hechizos pero Ron no. Este rapidamente se alejo de su padre y amigo y corrio hasta la madriguera al ver como Bella intentaba irrumpir en su casa. Harry se tumbo al suelo al ver como un hechizo venia directamente hacia el.

-¡Alejate de mi casa, estupida! – Grito Ron apuntando con su varita a la mortia.

Esta se detuvo en seco y con maldad se giro para desafiar al pelirrojo. Despues de clavar sus ojos negros en los azules del leon se acerco hasta el con su varita en alto.

-¿Y quien lo impedira? ¿tu? – Se burlo la mujer de cabello rizado y con fastido conjuro un hechizo - ¡_Expelliarmus!_ – Conjuro sonriendo de lado.

El mediano de los Weasley no supo como esquivo el hechizo pero lo logro con éxito. Con agilidad se acerco hasta la mortia y la apreso de los brazos impactando con fuerza su cuerpo contra la fria puerta de madera y con rabia apreso su cuerpo contra el suyo sin posibilidad de que escapara.

Debido al fuerte impacto de su cuerpo contra la madera hizo que Bellatrix soltara su varita dejandola desarmada y a merced del pelirrojo. Al hayarse encontrada en esa situacion amplio mas su sonrisa burlandose del ojiazul.

-¿crees que me has ganado? – Pregunto con un tono de voz estremecedor sobre el oido del joven.

-¡Callate! – Grito el leon aprentando los puños de la mortia con mas fuerza y desesperacion.

-Uhhh…que caballeroso eres – Dijo Bella sarcasticamente soltando una carcajada sobre el oido de chico aturdiendolo – Dime…Weasley…¿estas furioso por que la sangre sucia prefirio al cobarde de Draco en vez de ti? – Le pregunto dandole en el talon de aquiles.

-¡Tu no sabes nada, estupida! – Le grito sobre el rostro y clavandole sus ojos en los negros de ella.

-Se mas de lo que tu crees – susurro la mujer - ¿sabes? Yo te hubiese preferido a ti – Finalizo sonriendo.

No supo por que pero sintio un tremendo escalofrio al oir las palabras de la mortia y su aliento sobre su oido. Como si de un hechizo o trance se tratase relajo su cuerpo dejando de ejercer fuerzasobre el cuerpo de Bella. Esta al sentirse un poco mas liberada llevo su rodilla hasta la parte mas noble del pelirrojo impactandola con fuerza. Este al sentir el impacto libero las muñecas de la mortifaga libre de huir. La mujer de cabello rizado se alejo del ojiazul y se inclino para tomar su varita. Al lograr su objetivo regreso sobre los pasos y se coloco delante del Gryffindor.

-Eres encantador – Susurro sobre los labios de Ron y luego se alejo de el para unirse a la batalla.

_OoOooOoOo_

Draco no se movio al dar la orden del ataque. Se quedo quieto en su lugar observando los movimientos del moreno. Observo como este se echo sobre el suelo al esquivar un hechizo y aprovecho para atacarlo; Al estilo muggle.

Harry al alzar su cabeza solo vio venir el puño cerrado del rubio impactando sobre su nariz. No pudo esquivarlo y debido al impacto se giro colocandose boca arriba. Si que le habia dado fuerte. El dolor de su narzi era insoportable. Abrio sus ojos y alcanzo a ver como el Slytherin alzaba su pie con la intencion de impactarlo de nuevo contra su rostro. Esta vez no se dejo y lo esquivo dandose un rapido giro y calocandose de pie lo mas pronto posible. Solo oyo como el pie de Draco impacto sobre el suelo levantando un poco de polvo.

Con rabia se dejo ir contra el ojigris del mismo modo. Llego hasta el e impacto su puño cerrado sobre el estomago de este. Draco no pudo esquivarlo y sintio como el aire le faltaba debido al golpe.

-¡Eso fue por Hermione! – Informo el ojiverde con odio - ¡Esto es por Dombledore! – Y sin tiempo de enderezarse impacto su puño sobre el rostro del rubio. Este no se lo esperaba y cayo sobre el suelo boca arriba - ¡Y esto es por mi! – Dijo estando apunto de proporcionarle un nuevo golpe cuando el ojigris saco su varita y le apunto.

-¡_Petrificus total_! – Conjuro dejando al moreno inmovil y en la pose de combate.

Despues se puso de pie limpiando con la manga de su saco la hila de sangre que salia por su labio inferior. Observo la figura del azabache y con odio le escupio justamente en el rostro. Obviamente, Harry no pudo defenderse.

-¡Eres un estupido, Potter! – Le grito con todo el coraje que tenia guardado contra el - ¡Detenganse! – Grito al tiempo que todo los mortifagos lo obedecian.

Remus y Arthur se encontraba pegados por la espalda cuidandose uno al otro. Al oir el grito del rubio dirigieron sus ojos a la figura del mortifago. Se maldecian al no poder hacer nada. Sus ojos expresaban angustia al estar rodeados por mortifagos que para su mala suerte erna mas que ellos y mejor preparados. El licantropo buscaba con su mirada alguna señal para poder escapar pero todo eso se vino a bajo cuando los gritos de una mujer lo espantaron.

-¡Quitame las manos de encima, estupida! – Nymphadora gritaba y maldecia debido al agarre de Bellatrix que la sostenia por el cabello. Detrás de ella venia otro mortifagos apresando a Molly Weasley.

Draco Malfoy se acerco hasta Lupin y Arthur con sus brazos extendidos y despues hablo.

-Ustedes deciden – Dijo con su mirada penetrante - ¿Ustedes o ellas? – Su mirada se desvio hacia el par de mujeres.

-Has lo que quieras con nosotros pero a ellas dejalas tranquilas – Contesto Arthur cerrando sus ojos con resigancion.

-Cariño, no – Decia Molly postrando sus ojos en la despresiable figura del rubio.

-Muy conmovedor – Se burlo el ojigris fastidiado – Es hora de irnos – Ordeno dandose la media vuelta pero su instinto lo alerto de nuevo.

-¡_Avada Kedavra_– Conjuro Ron Weasley con todo el odio que sentia por el rubio causante de todo dolor de su mejor amiga y por siempre su gran amor; Hermione Granger.

Los padres del pelirrojo, Remus y Nymphadora sostuvieron el aliento al oir las palabras salir de los labios de Gryffindor.

Draco Malfoy escucho las palabras del pelirrojo y sonrio de lado. Solo oyo como el rayo de luz verde impacto sobre su espalda sin causarle el menor daño posible, es mas, nisiquiera le hizo cosquillas. Todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver como el hechizo desaparecio sobre la espalda del rubio, eso era practicamente imposible.

Ron se quedo petrificado al ver que elojigris era inmune al hechizo. Eso solo demostraba el poder que poseia el rubicundo. Bellatrix sonrio al ver que su sobrino era un digno seguidor del señor tenebroso. Draco se giro hacia el pelirrojo y le sonrio con burla y soberbia. Despues apunto su varita hacia el.

-_¡Crucio_! – Conjuro el rubio impactando su hechizo contra el cuerpo del ojiazul. Este no lo pudo contra restar y cayo sobre el suelo retorciendose de dolor.

-¡Ya basta, es mi hijo, delajo tranquilo! – Gritaba Molly al ver como su primogenito gritaba y se retorcia de dolor sobre el jardin.

Las suplicas de Molly solo hicieron que el rubio aumentara mas el conjuro.

-AHHHHH!!!! – Gritaba el pelirrojo casi inconciente debido al hechizo.

-¡Por favor, basta ya! – Grito Arthur con lagrimas en sus ojos al ver como se encontraba su hijo.

El rubio obedecio esta vez y dejo de atacar al Gryffindor. Sentia como una rafaga de satisfaccion invadia todo su cuerpo al ver al ojiazul tirado sobre el piso casi inconciente. Eso era lo menos que le podia hacer por creerse el protector de SU Hermione. Con una seña de mano ordeno a dos mortifagos tomar al joven por los brazos y levantarlo. Estos obedecieron e hicieron su tarea.

Ron sentia como sus piernas estaban entumecidas y su abdomen muerto. No podia nisiquiera abrir sus ojos a causa del hechizo. Solo la imagen de una rubia se cruzo por su cabeza. ¿Cómo podia estar amando a dos personas a la vez? Pero sabia que con Hermione su amor nunca seria correspondido en cambio con Luna era bien recibido. Ya habia olvidado por completo a la castaña pero algo en su interiro hizo revivir esos momentos tan maravillosos que paso con la joven en sus epocas del colegio. Entre abrio sus ojos y solo pudo divisar la figura robusta de cierto rubio que se encontraba frente a el.

-Te crees el muy heroe ¿No es asi? -. Le pregunto con asco clavando sus ojos grises en los turquesas del pelirrojo – Pero te digo algo; No lo eres – Dijo mirando con despresio al muchacho.

-No eres mejor que yo, Malfoy – Espeto como pudo – Preguntaselo a Hermione – Finalizo sonrio con fuerza.

Este fue el factor que Draco necesitaba para poder irse a golpes contra el ojiazul. Y asi lo hizo. Con toda su fuerza llevo su puño cerrado contra el estomago del pelirrojo y lo impacto con tanto odio que hasta los mortifagos que tenian apresado al chico por los brazos saltaron de miedo al ver la mirada de Draco llena de maldad y odio. Ron se maldijo al sentir como el poco aire desaparecia de sus pulmones debido al golpe. Draco necesitaba mas, y con rabia, coraje y celos empezo un combo de golpes sobre el cuerpo lastimado y sin energia del Gryffindor.

-¡Por favor, ya basta, no mas se lo ruego! – Imploraba Molly muerta de miedo y tristeza al ver como su hijo era de nuevo lastimado por el rubio.

Esta vez el Slytherin no cederia ante las suplicas de la madre de este. Golpe tras golpe impactaba el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Su ego y odio no cesaban aun. Necesitaba matarlo con sus propias manos. Impacto su puño sobre la nariz del pelirrojo oyendo como el hueso se partia en dos. No descansaria hasta…

-¡Draco, Basta, ya, Por favor! – Suplico Hermione Granger llegando al lado de Molly viendo como esta estaba al borde del desmayo.

Draco tenia su puño en el aire y al oir el grito de la castaña lo mantuvo asi. Se quedo quieto unos largos segundo solo observando el rostro del pelirrojo desfigurado por la golpiza que le proporciono. Lo miro por ultima vez con odio y despues dio la seña para dejarlo caer.

Hermione solo observo con lagrimas en sus ojos como el cuerpo herido de su mejor amigo impactaba sobre el suelo. Sin esperar se dejo ir hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo. Llego hasta el y se arrodillo tomando su cabeza entre sus manos y colocandola sobre sus rodillas, llorando descontroladamente.

-Her…Hermione .- Fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de perder el conocimiento.

-Ron…Ron despierta, por favor – Suplicaba la ojimiel cerrando sus ojos.

Draco solo observaba la escena con asco y mas satisfecho de lo que ya estaba. Pero al ver la a ella, tomando al asqueroso de Weasley entre sus brazos sintio de nuevo todo su odio hacia el y todo lo que tenia que ver con la mujer de su vida. Los presentes solo observaban la escena en silencio.

-¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! – Le reclamo la castaña alzando su mirada hacia la del ojigris - ¡¿Por qué maldita sea, por que!? – Gritaba confundida por el comportamiento de su amado.

-Eso preguntaselo al estupido que tienes en tus brazos – Finalizo mirandola por ultima vez y sintiendo un tremendo escalofrio al ver a la castaña en ese estado de fragilidad. Su corazon empezo a bombardear a mil por hora y su sangre hervia de amor por la Gryffindor que lo miraba con odio.

Sin decir mas se dio la media vuelta y con elegancia ordeno la retirada por parte de ellos. Los mortifagos obedecieron y se alejaron de Lupin y los demas pero no sin antes tomar al azabache llevandoselo con ellos. Bella solto a Nymphadora y por diversion la empujo sobre el suelo haciendo que cayera. Y despues se alejo de ahí.

Despues de ver como desaparecian por los arbustos. Arthur y Molly rapidamente se acercaron hasta el cuerpo herido de su hijo. La castaña vio como Lupin y Arthur cargaban el cuerpo de Ron y lo adentraba a la madriguera. Ginny lloraba al saber que Harry estaba en peligro y se maldecia al no poder hacer nada para salvarlo.

-¡Hermione! – Grito la pelirroja menor al ver como su amiga corria en direccion a donde los mortifagos habian desaparecido -¡Regresa! – Ordeno al ver como se perdia entre los arbustos. Y sin pensarla se dejo ir contra ella.

&

Draco Malfoy caminaba enfrente de todos sus aliados y aun lado de el venia Bellatrix Lestrange. El rubio se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos. No se pudo controlar al oir las palabras del pelirrojo refiriendose a que tuvo algo que ver son SU Hermione. La sola idea era insoportable. Despues dirigio su vista a la figura petrificada de Harry Potter. ¿Y ahora que seguia?

-Devuelveme a Harry – Hablo Hermione Granger detrás de todos los mortifagos y con su varita en alto apuntando asia ellos.

El ojigris al oir la voz de su amada se detuvo en seco y se giro para verla. La castaña lo miraba con odio y coraje. Le sonrio de lado y luego se acerco hasta ella.

-¡No te atrevas a acercarte a mi! – Amenazo la ojimiel con sus dientes apretados y ejerciendo fuerza en su varita.

El Slytherin obedecio ampliando mas su sonria. Quedo a centimentros de distancia del cuerpo de su amada.

-Señor… – Hablo unos de los mortios.

Draco lo callo con una seña de mano indicandole que se largaran y lo dejaran solo. Este no dijo nada y obedecio.

-¡Adando! – Grito el sirviente del señor tenebroso. Todos emprendieron camino hacia la Mansion Malfoy.

-No te demore, Draco – Ordeno Bella sonriente y desapareciendo del lugar dejando a la pareja de enamorados solos en mitad del bosque.

Hermione no despegabas sus ojos miel de los grises del rubio. Ninguno de los dos decia nada. Solo mirandose con amor y pasion. Se necesitaban y mucho. El rubicundo no espero mas y se acerco hactas quedar milimetros del rostro de la leona. Esta no opuso resistencia al acercamiento de su amado.

-No te me acerque mas .- Pidio en susurro pero en realidad le pedia que la hiciera suya ahí mismo.

-¿Y si no que? – Le pregunto en tono de burla encajando la varita de la castaña sobre su pecho.

-Soy capaz de…- Pero callo al darse cuenta de la locura que estaba a punto de decir.

-¿De matarme? – Completo la frase con emocion. La ojimiel abrio sus ojos de sorpresa al saber que el rubio leia su mente. No dijo nada - ¡Adelante, no te detegas, justo aquí esta mi corazon! – Le informo llevando la varita de la Leona sobre su corazon.

-Basta, no sigas – Suplicaba al borde del llanto.

-Adelante, sangre sucia – Escupio con asco provocando a su amada. Necesitaba liberarse de esta carga que lo estaba matando en vida - ¡Vamos, Granger, ya no me importa seguir viviendo ¿Y sabes por que?! – Le pregunto tomando la muñeca de la castaña desviando su varita hacia el suelo. Luego apreso la cintura de la ojimiel y la pego a su cuerpo para tan solo sentir por ultima vez el calor que emanaba ella.

-No sigas – Contesto como pudo al sentir el agarre del platino y su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Sentia como el aliento se apoderaba de ella.

-¡Por que no puedo vivir sin ti! – Grito liberandose de tal presion – No puedo estar lejos de ti sabiendo que me amas y que yo te amo como un estupido – Decia profundisando su mirada – Ya no me importaria que ahora mismo tu fueras la responsable de mi muerte, ¿Por qué sabes algo? Yo, ya estoy muerto en mi vida – Dijo con desesperacion - ¡Por que te amo como un loco!

Hermione sentia como las piernas le flaqueaban debido a la emocion y las palabras de amor que le recitaba el Slytherin. Queria mas de el. Y todo odio que sentia desaparecio al sentir los labios del rubicundo capturando los suyos en un beso apasionado y lleno de amor puroy verdadero. Despues de unos largos segundos que parecieron horas, la ojimiel rompio el beso. Llevo sus manos a las mejillas palidas de su amado y se miraron con amor.

-Draco, te amo, no me dejes sola de nuevo – Suplicaba la leona con lagrimas en sus ojos – No me abandones – Le pedia.

-No puedo, Hermione – Solto de golpe haciendo que la castaña se alejara de el. El sabia que esto acaria mal desde el momento que la joven se atrevio a seguirlo y desafiarlo.

-¡Entonces ¿Dónde quedan todas esas palabras de mor que me acabas de decir? ¿crees que esto es un juego?! – Le gritaba harta de todas sus mentirasy promesas falsas.

-Entiende, Hermione, eres o… yo – Esta frase la joven no se la esperaba. Luego se acerco a ella y la tomo de nuevo – Por ti me uni al lado oscuro, todo para evitar que no te lastimaran,por ti soy lo que soy ahora, por ti soy capaz de dar mi vida entera si fuese necesario, por ti soy capaz de todo, escuchame bien, ¡De todo! – Finalizo viendo como la ojimiel desvanecia ante cada palabra que le recitaba.

-Llevame contigo – Solto de golpe la leona. Draco abrio sus ojos de golpe al escuchar las palabras salir de los labios de su amada.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Pregunto de nuevo asegurandose de que sus oidos no lo hayan traicionado.

-Que me lleves contigo, no quiero separame de ti – Dijo mas segura de sus palabras.

El rubio no supo que decirle. Pero llevarla con el era conducirla al propio infierno. Y eso era lo que menos queria. No, definitivamente no. La miro con ternura y amor.

-No- Contesto. De pronto sintio la mano de la castaña impactar sobre su mejilla. Esta bien, se lo merecia. Giro su cabeza y la mantuvo asi por unos largos segundos.

Hermione lo miraba con decepcion y odio. Ella hacia todo lo posible por estar con el, estaba dispuesta a irse con el, pero no, siempre era el,el del problema. Nunca se cansaria de pensar solo en ella.

-Lo siento – Se disculpo el rubio – Entiendeme…

-No, Draco, entiendeme tu – Pidio la leona – No quiero estar lejos de ti, nunca mas – Dijo abrazandolo por la cintura y pegandolo a su cuerpo.

Draco se maldijo por lo que estaba apunto de decir.

-Esta bien – Finalizo viendo como la castaña se separaba de el y lo miraba alegremente – Pero si te vienes conmigo, no hay vuelta atrás – Advirtio feliz de que por fin estarian juntos ¿Pero como le haria para estar asi?

Hermione Granger capturo los labios del rubio entre los suyos enotro beso lleno de amor y pasion. Despues se separaron y se miraron de nuevo.

-Es hora de irnos – Finalizo tomando a la castaña del a mano y perdiendose entre el bosque.

Sin saber que un par de frios ojos los observaba escondidos entre los arbustos.

**Continuara…..**

_¡Hola! Por fin regrese. Se que me tarde poquito pero aquí estoy de nuevo. He de comentar que este capitulo me encanto escribirlo. Lo disfrute al maximo y espero que ustedes tambien._

_Quiero aclara un punto muy importante; Ron ya estaba enamorado de Hermione desde tiempo atrás e incluso tuvieron un romance fallido, pero despreocupense que no pasara nada de nada entre esta pareja. Ya saben que no me gusta pero me encanta poner a Ron en ese estado y muy protector con la castaña._

_He de agradecer todo su apoyo y comentarios que me animan dia a dia a seguir escribiendo. Tambien aviso que faltan menos de cinco capitulos para que esta linda historia llegue a su fin. Espero y les haya gustado muchisimo y me apoyen con mi siguiente historia que aun no se como titularla._

**Agradecimientos:**

Adrikari, Holly90, Gloria Fernanda, Hykari Cullen, Aby-Penita,Shywithedove, memoriesofkagome, flor666, Moony, anonima, Ale Masen y Crysthy Granger!!: Muchas gracias nenas…Las amo con todo el corazon.

**NOTA:** NO me dejen abandonada quiero mas comentarios…Es una sugerencia no una exigencia….

Adios!


	33. Conmigo o sin mi

No sentia ni el mas minimo dolor ya. Su cuerpo se encontraba entumecido o mas bien dicho; muerto. Se encontraba luchando por abrir sus parpados y ver, tan siquiera, la luz del dia. Pero no podia, era mas fuerte que el. ¡Era desesperante! Sus brazos y piernas no respondian a sus ordenes. Como si un gran tractor le hubiese pasado por encima. Su cabeza punzaba de dolor y desesperacion pero el nisiquiera lo sentia. ¿Qué le habia pasado? No recordaba nada de lo sucedió con el.

-Un minuto – Se dijo mentalmente Ronald Weasley.

Empezaba a recordar; Harry, Hermione, el ataque a la madriguera, Draco Malfoy…ese era el punto. Ahora recordaba la tremenda paliza que el estupido del rubio le habia proporcionado al decirle cosas insunuates que huvo entre el y la castaña. Habia despertado a la serpiente que habitaba en el.

Sonrio mentalmente al recordar el rostro desfigurado del ojigris al mencionar el nombre de la ojimiel y su fallido romance entre los dos. No se arrepentia de nada. Hermione Granger sera por siempre su amor eterno; todos tenemos uno ¿No?.

Se quedo en silencio unos segundos recordando detalladamente lo sucedido; Hermione, fue a la ultima persona que vio antes de perder el conocimeinto, pero…¿Por qué no sentia la presencia de la castaña como la sintio en sexto año en la enfermeria al ser envenenado por el idiota de Malfoy?¿Por que? ¿Y donde estaba Harry? ¡Maldita sea! Queria levantarse de esa cama y salir corriendo a buscar a sus amigos.

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

Ginny Weasley se encontraba sentada sobre una silla postrada aun lado de la cama de su hermano mayor. Solo atenta a cada reaccion por parte de este. No podia quitar de su mente lo sucedido horas atrás. Nadie en la madriguera podia dormir; su madre se encontraba haciendo algo de comer ya que todos morian de hambre. Su padre y Lupin salieron a buscar unas hiervas y pociones que este ultimo aconsejo para que Ron se recuperara en unos minutos.

La pelirroja rapidamente le escribio una carta a Luna para avisarle sobre el estado de su hermano. Obviamente no le dijo que esta mal herido, solo que habia sufrido un pequeño accidente. No queria asustarla y mucho menos alterara y que se lanzara asi, en ese estado, hacia la madriguera. Entonces una castaña se le cruzo por la cabeza. No podia creer que le pidiera a Draco Malfoy que la llevara con el. ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de eso? Pero se tranquilizo al saber que la joven tramaba algo. Algo que ella misma, minutos antes de llegar a la escena, le habia insinuado. Sabia de antemano que la ojimiel no era para nada tonta y tambien sabia que algo iba a pasar con Hermione estubiese donde estubiese.

Todos esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta. La ojiazul se sostuvo de pie y camino hasta abrir el cuadro de madera. Sintio un piquete tremendo en el corazon al ver el rostro empapado en lagrimas de la novia de su hermano; Luna Lovegood.

-Tranquila – Alento Ginny al ver como la rubia se lanzaba a sus brazos para consolarse – El estara bien, no te angustieses – Finalizo separandose de la ojiazul y limpiando sus lagrimas.

-¿Pero como pudo pasar esto? – Pedia la Ravenclaw una explicacion – Tu madre me lo conto todo cuando llegue – Explico al ver los ojos azules iguales a los suyos de su cuñada.

-¿Viniste sola? – Pregunto la Gryffindor al no ver a nadie con ella.

-No, mi padre esta en la sala platicando con la señora Weasley – Dijo preparandose para ver a su novio – No me quiso dejar sola cuando recibi tu carta.

-Hizo bien – Espeto – Adelante – Pidio haciendose un lado y dejandole el paso libre a la rubia – Estare a bajo por si me necesitas – Se despidio viendo como la ojiazul le asintia con la cabeza. Despues cerro la puerta para darle un poco de intimidad.

Luna suspiro y dirigio sus ojos a la cama del pelirrojo. Sintio un tremendo dolor atravezar su pecho al ver el rostro maltratado de su novio. Se acerco a el con paso lento y luego tomo asiento sobre la cama. No queria llorar de nuevo por que sabia que eso era lo menos que el pelirrojo querria.

Lo observo por unos largos minutos. Su rostro lucia con unos leves moretes sobre sus mejillas y una pequeña cortadura sobre la ceja izquierda. Pero aun asi, se miraba extremadamente hermoso. Tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas cerrando sus ojos y sosollando. Gracias a Merlin no habia pasado a mayores. Abrio sus ojos y sonrio al recordar todas las cosas maravillosas que han pasado juntos y todo lo que les esperaba. Dirigio una de sus manos al rostro de este acariciandolo.

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

-Luna…- Solto mentalmente el pelirrojo al sentir el calor que emanaba la mano de la rubia sobre su rostro.

Sonrio por dentro al saber que la Ravenclaw nunca lo dejaria solo y mucho menos de amar. Y el…¿La amaba? ¡Por supuesto que la amaba! La amaba como un loco y estupido adolescente. Nunca de los nuncas cambiaria a esa mujer que estaba sentada sobre su cama, velando su sueño y rogando a Merlin para que sanara pronto.

Ahora comprendia todo. Por la castaña nunca llego a sentir lo que sentia por la rubia. Muchas veces llegaban al borde del precipicio por su terquedad. Nunca comprendio las palabras de Hermione, ella le pedia mas comprencion y el simplemente no lo captaba. Por esa terquedad, su relacion se enfrio y rompio para siempre.

Por eso ahora hacia todo lo posible para que no se repitiera la misma historia con la rubia. Ahora si daria todo para mantener la relacion viva y estable.

_OoOoOoOoOO_

-Te amo Ron – Pronuncio Luna desde lo mas profundo del corazon haciendo estremecer al ojiazul al escuchar esas palabras – Nunca te dejare y mucho menos de amar – Finalizo acercando su rostro al del joven.

Este olio el aliento sabor a menta de su novia sobre sus labios. Era inconfundible. Sabia que la rubia lo besaria y no se equivoco. Despues de unos segundo la Ravenclaw deposito sus labios sobre los de su novio fundiendolos en un tierno y apasionado beso.

Como si el fuera un motor y ella el combustible empezo a sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus ordenes. Empezo a sentir el movimiento en sus dedos, luego sobre sus brazos, piernas y por ultimo sobre sus ojos. La rubia aun lo besaba. Con asombro sus labios se movieron para corresponder al osculo de su novia.

Luna sintio los labios del pelirrojo entre abrises y capturando los suyos. Se sorprendio y alegro pero no era el momento adecuado para romper ese beso tremendamente exquisito. Despues de unos largos minutos besandose, la ojiazul decidio romper el beso.

-Hola – Saludo Luna al separse del rostro de su novio y ver sus ojos entre abierto, mirandola - ¿Cómo te sientes? – Le pregunto al ver como este recorria su habitacion con extrañes – Estas en tu casa en tu habitacion ¿recuerdas?

-Claro que recuerdo – Contesto Ron sonriendo de lado y tratando de enderezarse cosa que no logro. Se quejo al sentir como una daga atravezando su espalda.

-Ni se te ocurra moverte mas – Amenazo la rubia poniendose de pie.

-Solo quiero recargar mi espalda en la cabecera ¿Puedo? – Pregunto como un niño chiquito.

-Esta bien…pero yo te ayudo – Espeto caminado hasta el pelirrojo y ayudandolo a enderezarse para colocarlo en la posicion que el queria - ¿asi esta bien?

-Si, gracias – Agradecio el ojiazul sintiendo un alivio tremendo y relajador al estar en esa posicion ya que la cama lo estaba matando.

-Tu madre me dijo que tu padre y Lupin fueron a buscar unas pociones para que sanaras lo mas pronto posible – Comento la Ravenclaw.

Ron solo la observo en silencio.

&

Despues de llegar a la mansion Malfoy no supo como paso o mejor dicho que nadie los vio entrar a la habitacion del rubio. Este no se encontraba en ella. Despues de adentrarla a su alcoba, le beso y le ordeno que aguardara en ella. Esta obedecio y observo salir al ojigris dejandola sola en esa enorme habitacion oscura y tenebrosa.

Se encontraba sentada sobre un sillon que estaba cerca de la ventana que daba directo al jardin de la Mansion. Era extremadamente enorme y el rio que dividia la mansion de los montes se miraba hermoso con la luz de la luna reflejada sobre las aguas cristalinas.

Suspiro y luego cerro sus ojos. ¿ahora que seguia? Se preguntaba al saber que habia cometido un grande y estupido error al pedirle al rubio que la trajera consigo pero todo tenia un objetivo que ella estaba dispuesta a realizar. Abrio sus ojos angustiada.

-¿Dónde estas Harry? – Se pregunto desesperada al no saber que estaba pasando con el azabache…que tal si el ya estaba…- Ni se te ocurra decir semejante idiotes, Hermione – Se dijo la joven a si misma al pensar que tal vez su amigo…

En ese momento oyo la puerta abrirse. Rapidamente dirigio sus ojos a la persona que irrumpio en la habitacion pensando que tal vez pudiese ser Draco…pero no. Se levanto de su lugar y se quedo quieta en este.

-¿Se puede saber que fregados haces aquí? – Pregunto Pansy Parkinson cerrando la puerta para asegurarse que nadie las oyese o viese. Luego se acerco hasta llegar centimetros de distacia de la castaña.

-Le pedi a Draco que me trajera – Contesto con toda la serenedad del mundo.

-¡¿Sabes al riesgo que expones a Draco con tenerte aquí?! ¿Lo sabes? – Pregunto enojada por la idiotez de su amigo y hermano al obedecer las ordenes de la sangre sucia.

-Lo se, y a el no me importa – Dijo Hermione suspirando.

-¡Pero a mi si! – Grito histerica – Lo estas conduciendo a una muerte segura por tu culpa – Le dijo llevando sus manos a su cabellera y tomandola con desesperacion .- Y no quiero ni saber que haria Lucius al enterarse que esta aquí, en la mansion malfoy, y con Draco – Decia histerica de nuevo – Debes irte – Ordeno tomando a la castaña por el antebrazo izquierdo y arrastrandola con ella.

-Yo no voy a ningun lado, Parkinson – Espeto Hermione soltandose de un jalon de las manos de la mortia.

-¡Claro que lo haras! – Le grito desesperada al no poder golper a la castaña o hacerle un hechizo de Olvido para que olvidara para siempre al ojigris.

-¡He dicho no! – Se defendio la Gryffindor clavando sus ojos miel en los azules de la morena.

La ex Slytherin le sostuvo el desafio de vision unos largos segundo que parecieron años. La leona respiraba agitadamente debido al coraje que corria por sus venas al saber que la ojiazul se creia la protectora de SU Draco. No obstante, se escucharon unos pasos en el pasillo que indicaban que se detendrian en esa habitacion. Y Pansy sabia que no era el rubio.

-Escondete – Ordeno la joven señalandole el armario a la ojimiel.

Esta no estaba dispuesta a objetar y rapidamente se dirigio hasta las puertas de madera del enorme armario y entro en este. En cuanto cerro la puerta del ropero, la otra se abrio al momento dejando ver a un rubio ojigris con su baston en la mano izquierda entrando a la habitaction de su hijo. Detrás de el venia Bellatrix Lestrange como la arpia que solia ser siempre. Los dos observaron la habitacion sigilosamente como buscando algo o…alguien. Pansy sostuvo el aliento por varios segundos con miedo.

Lucius Malfoy postro sus ojos grises en los azules de la morena. Le sonrio de lado y luego hablo.

-Hablando sola mi querida Pansy – Espeto el rubio mayor con burla. Bella solo lo acompaño con una risa estupida.

-Bueno…este…ya sabe como somos las mujeres de locas – Dijo lo primero que sele vino a la mente y luego se maldijo mentalmente.

-Entiendo – Contesto Lucius sin convencer.

-¿Se puede saber que fregados hacen en mi habitacion? – Pregunto el dueño de esta entrando al interior y llegando al lado de la morena. Esta solto el aliento al ver a Draco llegar al lugar de los hechos.

-Nada importante – Finalizo el padre de este dandose la media vuelta y saliendo del lugar. Bella solo lo seguia como la perra faldera que era.

Draco y Pansy se miraron entre si y luego este primero hablo.

-¿Dónde esta…- Pero no termino al oir la puerta de su armario abrirse dejando a la vista a la castaña de su vida.

Rapidamente se le dejo ir encima abrazandola con fuerza. Esta cerro sus ojos al sentir como el aroma de Draco penetraba sus fosas nasales tranquilizandola al momento.

-Yo…los dejo – Finalizo la morena saliendo de la habitacion del rubio dejando completamente solos a la pareja de enamorados.

Draco al oir la puerta de su alcoba cerrarse, se solto de la ojimiel y dirigio sus manos a las mejillas de esta obligandola a mirarlo. Y sin esperar una palabra por parte de esta capturo sus labios en un feroz beso que hizo que la Gryffindor perdiera la nocion del tiempo.

Se besaron intensamente, mas que horas atrás, solo querian sentirse el uno al otro y olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando en su patetica vida. Las caricias de Draco eran desesperantes y apasionas, en cambio las de la castaña eran mas tiernas y llenas de amor. No querian separase el uno del otro. Se besaron por unos largos minutos y despues Hermione decidio romper primero.

-Draco…- Susurro la castaña tratando de recuperar el aliento que el rubio le habia arrebatado con desesperacion – Draco…¿Qué pasara con nosotros? – Le pregunto recapacitando de sus actos.

El ojigris bajo su vista y medito por varios segundos. La castaña solo esperaba ansiosa por saber lo que haria Draco para salir de ese horrendo lugar. Luego volvio a colocar sus ojos grises en los miel de su amada.

-Nos iremos de aquí ahora mismo – Solto sin pensarlo.

Hermione abrio sus ojos de golpe sin poder articular palabra alguna. No podian irse, aun no. El rubio se alejo de ella y se dirigio hacia su armario para sacar su capa de mortifago y darle una igual a la leona para que no sospecharan nada.

-Ponte esto – Ordeno dandole la capa a la ojimiel. Esta la capturo en sus brazos.

-Draco…no podemos irnos asi – Espeto Hermione haciendo que el ojigris la mirara intrigado.

-¿Por qué no? Voldemort tiene a Potter ahora y nos dejara a nosostros tranquilos – Informo muy quitado de la pena.

-No me ire sin Harry – Solto la castaña como la Gryffindor que era. Draco la miro maldiciendola por dentro – No pienso dejarlo aquí.

Entonces el rubio comprendio todo. Con odio le dio la espalda a su amada y se dirigio a paso furioso hacia su ventana que daba directo al jardin. Hermione bajo su mirada y la coloco sobre el suelo entristecida.

-Este fue tu plan desde el principio ¿no es asi? – Le pregunto al sentirse el imbecil mas grande de la tierra y creer de nuevo en las falsas palabras de su amada. Sonrio de lado al oir el silencio por parte de la ojimiel – Me pediste que te trajera conmigo para salvar a Potter ¿Verdad? Nunca fue tu idea estar conmigo ¡Soy un estupido por haberte creido de nuevo!

Hermione dio un pequeño salto al oir el grito que pego el rubio. Y era verdad. Su unico objetivo era Harry. Cerro sus ojos al ver como el ojigris sufria.

-Amor…-Susurro la ojimiel – Escucha…Harry…es mi amigo, no puedo dejarlo aquí, por favor, comprendeme y ayudame – Suplico la joven acercandose hasta llegar centimetros del cuerpo del rubio.

Este no emitia sonido o palabra alguna. Solo se mantenia en silencio captando las palabras o, mejor dicho, las suplias de su amada. Le dolia en el alma verla en ese estado. Suspiro y luego se giro para desafiarla. Observo como un par de lagrimas se escapaban de esos hermosos ojos miel que lo elevaban al cielo.

-No puedo quedarme a tu lado – Solto Hermione sabiendo que se arrepentiria toda su vida por esto.

Draco sintio un tremendo dolor en el pecho al oir esas palabras. Y se maldecia mas al saber que eran ciertas. Que la castaña no tendria ni un futuro con el. Que si decidia estar a su lado solo seria para estar huyendo de su padre y todos esos estupidos que seguian a Lord Voldemort. Que solo le causaria sufrimiento y dolor, y eso, era lo que menos queria para Hermione. Sonrio con amargura y no le reprocharia nada, es mas, nisiquiera le diria nada.

Hermione solo observaba en silencio como el ojigris meditaba sus palabras. Este era el momento para confesarle que estaba esperando un hijo suyo.

-Y no puedo quedarme a tu lado por que…-Callo. Era el momento perfecto ¿o no? Draco la miraba esperando que terminara su frase. Solto un tremendo suspiro.

-Por que ¿tu que? – Exigio saber el rubio.

-Por que estoy…- Pero no pudo terminar ya que la puerta fue abierta sin avisar (N/A: Que maldita soy, jejeje)

-Draco – Llamo Blaise zabinni observando a la pareja cerca de la ventana.

-¿Qué quieres, Blaise? – Pregunto fastidiado de que los interrumpieran.

-Lo siento, pero el Señor tenebroso solicita su presencia ante el – Informo sin despegar sus ojos verdes de la figura de la castaña.

-En unos minutos voy – Espeto sin despegar sus ojos de las miel de su amada.

-Ahora – Acento el moreno con severidad.

Draco hizo un gesto de disgusto y desagrado. Luego despego sus ojos grises de la castaña y los dirigio hacia la figura de su amigo.

-Seguimos hablando en cuanto venga – Aviso Draco a Hermione saliendo del lugar mas furioso de lo que ya habia estado en toda su patetica vida.

&

Sus pasos elegantes resonaban contra la fina loseta de los pasillos del Ministerio de magia. Su postura elegante y su vestido bordado a mano derochaban sensualidad y nerviosismo para quien la viese. Todo empleado, cliente y servidores se paralizaron y aguardaron silencio mediente la rubia caminaba para llegar al final del pasillo. No se atrevian a interponerse en el camino de una mujer tan hermosa y sensual como lo era Narcissa Malfoy Black.

-Es ella…-Murmuraban algunos entre si para que la ojiazul no los escuchara.

-Claro que no…¿Cómo puede estar ella aquí? – Protestaban entre ellos sin poder creer lo que sus ojos miraban, o mejor dicho, admiraban.

El personal masculino soltaba suspiros y uno que otro piropo contra la elegante rubia. Por el contrario, el personal femenino sentia una envidia tremenda al saber que los años no pasaban para Narcissa Malfoy ya que seguia igual de bella y pura como la recordaba el mundo.

Narcissa observaba a las personas de reojo y sonreia como una Malfoy por dentro al saber lo que causaban en todos ellos. Enderezo su vista y la postro de nuevo en su camino. Despues de unos segundo llego hasta el escritorio de una oficina.

-Buenos Dias, señorita – Saludo con educacion la rubia optando por una postura natural.

La joven secretaria alzo su vista para observar a quien la saludo.

-Buenos dias – Contesto la muchacha - ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

-Si, vera, solicito hablar urgentemente con el Ministro – Pidio la ojiazul sin despegar sus hermosos ojos azules de los castaños de la asistente.

-Lo siento, pero el Ministro esta muy ocupado y dudo mucho que pueda atenderla – Espeto la joven apenada.

-Lo se, pero es muy importante lo que le tengo que decir – Decia la esposa de Lucius desesperada – Por favor, anunciele que Narcissa Malfoy quiere hablar con el, por favor señorita – Suplicaba la mujer.

-Yo…no se que…-Pero fue interrumpida por una voz que la rubia conocia a la perfeccion.

Narcissa sostuvo el aliento al reconocer al dueño de esa voz. Giro su cabeza y clavo sus ojos azules en los verdes de Sirius Black. El licantropo la observaba paralizado en mitad del pasillo y con una miraba tierna solo dedicada a ella. Tenian años que no se miraban. En silencio se mantuvieron unos largos segundos solo admirandose uno al otro.

Sirius le sonrio al recordar a aquella chiquilla rebelde y alocada que era su prima. Extrañaba como un estupido esos tiempos de colegio y parradas con su niña, como el la llamaba. De ella ya no quedaba nada, ahora frente a sus ojos estaba una mujer madura, hermosa, elegante y con una personalidad impecable.

Narcissa le correspondio de igual modo. Y recordo lo mismo que el. Sus tiempos de colegio junto a el que fueron y seran los mejores de su vida. La imagen de aquel Sirius delgado, distraido y educado habia quedado en el pasado.

-Sirius…-Pronuncio la mujer de Lucius ocultando su alegria de ver por primera vez en años a la unica persona, aparte de su hijo Draco, que amaba con todo el alma.

-Narcissa…-Espeto el hombre lobo acercandose a paso lento hasta llegar a centimetros de distacia de la rubia - ¿Qué…¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunto extrañado.

-Vengo a hablar con el Ministro – Solto la ojiazul sin despegar sus ojos de los verdes del licantropo.

-¿Se puede saber de que? – Pregunto curioso.

-Sobre el señor Tenebroso – Dijo bajando su vista.

Sirius sonrio de lado y llevo su mano derecha a la barbilla de la rubia. Luego la obligo a alzar la cara y observarlo.

-Lo que le tengas que decir a el me lo puedes decir a mi – Alento mirandola con ternura - ¿Qué sabes de el?

-Se mucho mas de lo que ustedes creen saber – Contesto con frialdad y odio – Y estoy dispuesta a entregarlo con tal de que deje a Draco en paz – Finalizo segura de sus palabras y sus actos.

&

-¿Cómo dices? – Pregunto Molly Weasley sosprendida y turbada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Ginny era observada con asombro por parte de sus padres, hermanos y el padre de Luna quien decidio quedarse hasta que el novio de su hija se recuperara completamente.

-Como lo oyeron – Repitio la pelirroja – El padre del bebe que Hermione esta esperando es Draco Malfoy – Finalizo sabiendo que su mejor amiga la mataria al saber que ella habia soltado toda la sopa.

-Esto es increible – Susurro el padre de esta sabiendo la relacion que tenia el trio dorado con el rubio y mas saber que el ojigris no podia ver a la castaña ni en pintura.

-¿Los padres de Hermione lo saben? – Pregunto la pelirroja mayor con desesperacion.

-No, Hermione prefirio callara el nombre del padre de su hijo hasta estar mas segura – Decia suspirando – Nadie lo sabe excepto nosotros.

-Que barbaridad – Solto el padre de Luna distraido y muy quitado de la pena.

-Entonces ¿ Hermione se fue con Draco por cuenta propia? – Pregunto George muy atento a la platica.

-No lo se – Mintio la ojiazul – Cuando la alcanze ya no estaba por ningun lado – Finalizo bajando la vista para que no la descubrieran.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Abre la boca – Ordeno Luna molesta al ver que su novio no estaba dispuesto a comer esa cosa verde que estaba en su plato.

-No –Contesto necio el pelirrojo – No pienso probar esa cosa asquerosa que parece moco de Troll.

-¿Te quiere curar pronto? – Le pregunto muy tranquila.

-Claro que quiero – Contesto el ojiazul observando a su novia con su brazo estirado y con la cuchara en mano postrada centimetros de sus labios.

-¡Entonces abre esa boca y tragate la pocion! – Grito al borde del precipicio y sin mas paciencia.

Ron cerro sus ojos al oir el grito y como rayo separo sus labios y la rubia aprovecho para introducirle la cuchara. El Gryffindor hizo una mueca desagradable al sentir como el liquido amargoso de la pocion pasaba por su garganta y llegaba hasta su estomago. Despues de varias cucharadas mas el plato quedo vacios.

-¿Y bien? – Pregunto la Ravenclaw al ver que su novio aun seguia con sus ojos cerrados.

El pelirrojo empezo a sentir como una corriente electrica recorria de pies a cabeza todo su cuerpo. De pronto abrio sus ojos de golpe al sentir como su alma sea poderaba de su ser de nuevo.

-Ron – Llamo la rubia observando con asombro el rostro de su novio.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto este observandola con miedo.

-Tu rostro…-Espeto acercando el suyo hasta estar centimetros del pelirrojo – Ya no hay moretes ni cortaduras – Dijo tocando los moretes invisibles.

Ron se deshizo de sus sabanas y rapidamente se puso de pie. Su novia solo lo observo con cuidado. Despues camino sobre su habitacion y movio sus brazos en el aire.

-Estoy curado – Salto de alegria dirigiendose hasta su armario para colocarse ropa limpia.

-¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto Luna extrañada.

-A buscar a Harry y Hermione – Dijo seguro de lo que hacia – Y a traerlos de nuevo conmigo.

&

Empezo a mover su cuerpo para saber si su cerebro enviaba señales al resto de este. Su cabeza le punzaba de dolor pero le hacia caso omiso a todo el dolor que sentia. Acostado en el suelo boca abajo, como los estupidos mortios lo habian dejado desde que lo encerraron en esa celda horrible que creia que un Troll olia mejor que ese lugar, alzo su cabeza y abrio sus ojos. Despues del fuerte hechizo que el imbecil de Malfoy utilizo para traerlo consigo empezo a recapacitar.

Con su vista borrosa empezo a recorrer el lugar. Era simplemente desagradable el ambiente y olor a podrido que prendia de ella. Con sus manos apoyadas en el piso se enderezo como pudo y se sento con pesar. Se encontraba mareado y con su estomago revuelto con ganas de vomitar.

Se arrastro como pudo y recargo su espalda en un rincon de la habitacion. Apoyo su nuca sobre este y con su vista ya mejorada observo unos pequeños rayos de luz que entraban por las rendijas del techo. Ahora recordaba todo lo que habia pasado en la madriguera; El ataque a Londres Muggle y luego a la casa de Ron. Los estupidos mortifagos comandados por el imbecil de Malfoy, su pelea con el…todo.

Se llevo sus manos a su rostro para aclarar mas sus recuerdos. De pronto sintio un leve piquete detrás de su cabeza. Dirigio una mano a la zona que punzaba y luego toco algo liquido. Retiro su mano y la llevo frente a sus ojos observando el liquido rojo. Entonces, volvio a recordar; Recordo que opuso resistencia para entrar a la celda y uno de ellos lo golpeo fuertemente en su cabeza noqueandolo al momento y cayendo boca abajo sobre el suelo dejandolo inconsiente.

De pronto oyo voces que provenian del pasillo y que se detuvieron en su celda. Postro sus ojos verdes sobre la puerta para ver quien era. Esta se abrio al momento dejando ver a una joven morena ojos azules que Harry la identifico como Pansy Parkinson. Hizo una mueca de fastido y luego desvio su vista para hablar.

-Largo de aquí, Parkinson – Espeto Harry fijando su vista en las frias paredes del calabazo.

La mortia diriguio su vista hacia donde salia la voz y observo a Potter sentado sobre un rincon y con sus manos manchadas en sangre. Luego hablo.

-Eso quisiera pero me obligaron a venir para curarte esa herida detrás de tu cabeza – Explico la ex Slytherin acercandose hasta el moreno y arrodillandose ante el. Luego hizo aparecer un botiquin de emergencia.

El Gryffindor no objeto nada y solo se dejo hacer. La ojiazul preparo lo que utilizaria para sanar la herida del leon. Despues de unos minutos su operación llegaba a su fin.

-¡Ah, mas cuidado ¿quieres?! – Grito Harry al sentir como el alcohol le quemana su cortadura y hacia que todo su ser se retorciera de dolor.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intencion – Contesto Pansy clavando sus ojos en la zona afectada del azabache y luego la vendo con cuidado – Listo – Aviso la mortia suspirando.

El ojiverde se extraño al no oir un grito o un reclamo por parte de la ex Slytherin. No obstante, llevo su mano a su cabeza comprobando que estaba vendada y ya habia parado de sangrar. Se sintio culpable por haberle gritado de la forma que lo hizo. Alzo su vista para disculparse y callo al ver la mirada de la morena perdida y ella como ida.

La observo por unos determinados segundos sabiendo lo que estaba cruazando por su mente.

-Perdon – Espeto Harry como un idiota.

-¿Perdon? ¿Por qué? – Pregunto confundida y clavando su vista en los ojos verdes del moreno.

-Por gritarte como lo hize, lo siento – Se disculpo como todo un caballero.

-No te preocupes – Sonrio Pansy haciendo que el moreno se extrañara mas de lo que ya estaba – Bien, me voy – Aviso poniendose de pie y dandose la media vuelta pero la pregunta de Harry la hizo detenerse y cerrar sus ojos.

-Se que ustedes, Malfoy, Zabinni y tu no estan aquí por que quieren si no obligados por sus familias ¿no es asi? – Pregunto seguro de lo que decia.

La morena se giro y lo encaro.

-Y si asi fuera ¿Qué mas da? – Finalizo sonriendo con amargura y dispuesta a salir de ese horrible lugar cuando la puerta fue abierta por un rubio ojo gris.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Draco al darse cuenta que su amiga estaba ahí.

-Me mandaron acurar a Potter del golpe que le dio unos de tus seguidores – Informo muy quitada de la pena.

Harry solo observaba en silencio como estos dos hablaban.

-¿Terminaste? – Pregunto con voz severa. Pansy le asintio con la cabeza – Bien, ahora largate y dejanos solos – Ordeno haciendo que la joven saliera disparada del lugar.

Despues de que la ojiazul abandonara la celda. El rubio dirigio su vista hacia el cuerpo caido del moreno, este lo desafiaba con la mirada. No se dirigieron la palabra hasta minutos despues.

-Comodo el lugar ¿no crees, San Potter? – Escupio con asco el ojigris haciendo un gesto de desagrado por el lugar.

-Dejate de estupides y dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? – Pregunto con odio el leon sin despegar sus ojos de la figura del mortio.

-Yo, nada, pero mi señor te quiere todo completito – Contesto acercandose hasta el azabache – Creo que llego tu hora.

-Yo no estaria tan seguro – Desafio Harry para saber hasta que grado era capaz de llegar el platino - ¿Sabes? Yo estaba en la creencia de que los Malfoy's no eran sirvientes de nadie y que ellos eran los que gobernaban sus vidas no…Lord Voldemort – Espetaba con maldad.

Draco sonrio de lado al oir esas palabras. Sabia que Potter lo estaba calando pero no le daria el gusto de que lo viera fuera de sus cabales, aun no. Con sus ojos aun clavados en los verdes del moreno amplio mas su sonrisa y luego la borro. Se alejo del Gryffindor dandole la espalda.

-¿Por qué no la dejas en paz? – Pregunto Harry refiriendose a su amiga castaña – Ella estaba muy tranquila desde que la abandonaste aquella noche que Dumbledore murio, ya ni se acordaba de ti pero tenias que arruinarlo todo, como siempre – Decia con odio el azabache – Estaba mejor con Ron…

Esto Draco no lo pudo controlar y se giro rapidamente. Con rabia se acerco hasta el leon y se inclino sobre el dejando su rostro centimetros de distancia de el de Harry. Este no se dejaria intimidar.

-Pues ya viste que no, Potter – Espeto el rubio endureciendo su expresion – Me prefirio a mi que a ese estupido de la comadreja – Harry pudo notar el fuego que desprendia la mirada del ojigris –Un Malfoy siempre estara por encima de un Weasley y eso mejor que tu lo sabes – Finalizo sonriendo con triunfo – Y para que lo sepas, Hermione, esta aquí, conmigo y en mi habitacion ¿Y sabes por que? – Le pregunto haciendo que al azabache le hirviera la sangre de odio hacia el – Por que me AMA.

-Mentira – Susurro - ¡Mentira! Hermione no puede estar aquí y menos contigo, tu no la mereces – Decia fuera de sus casillas.

El ex Slytherin sonrio mostrando su blanca dentadura y sabiendo que le habia dado en el punto. Ya era suficiente. Suspiro y luego le dio la espalda.

Harry estaba que se lo llevaba el mismito demonio. Hermione no les pudo haber traiciondo de ese modo. Observo al ojigris de espaldas a el.

En ese momento se oyeron unos golpes sobre la puerta de metal de la celda del azabache. Draco sabia lo que eso significaba. Se giro y camino hacia estar enfrente del moreno. Harry alzo su cabeza y lo desafio con la vista.

-Levantate – Ordeno el rubio como el Malfoy que solia ser.

-No obedecere tus ordenes – Ataco el ojiverde decidido a no ceder ante el mortio.

Draco rodo sus ojos exasperado y con ira tomo al Gryffindor por el cuello de la camisa y lo alzo con fuerza. Este estaba a punto de protestar cuando el ojigris se le adelanto.

-¡Escuchame bien, Potter! – Espeto con los dientes apretados sin levantar la voz – Obedece mis ordenes que no estoy de humor – Finalizo soltando al moreno y haciendo que este impactara de nuevo contra el suelo.

Harry se maldijo interiormente y luego se sostuvo de pìe. Con su mirada cargada de odio paso por un lado del rubio golpeando un hombro con el suyo. Este no hizo nada. Draco se giro y lo apreso por los brazos conduciendolo hasta la salida.

Ya fuera de la celda lo conducio hasta el final de un largo pasillo. Mediante llegaban a su destino el moreno pudo observar varias celdas iguales a las suyas y con varios prisioneros mas. Enderezo su vista y vio unas grandes puertas de madera abrirse dejandoles el paso libre. El rubio lo conducio al interior de la habitacion.

Adentro el ojiverde observo a varios mortifagos regados por la habitacion y que al entrar dirigieron sus ojos a el como un fenomeno. Solo se limito a observarlos a todos y sin decir nada. Despues de unos segundos retiraron sus ojos de su figura y se dispusieron a ignorarlo.

-Escuchame – Susurro Draco en el oido del azabache – En cuanto yo de la señal huyes por esa puerta que esta aun lado de este mortio ¿La vez? – Le pregunto con sus ojos colocados en el cuadro de metal.

Harry no podia creer lo que escuchaba; Malfoy ayudandolo a escapar y traicionado a su bando. Dirigio sus ojos al lugar donde el rubio le indico.

-Pero…pero ¿Qué pasara contigo? ¿Y Hermione? – Le cuestino serciorandose de que nadie los estuviese viendo.

-No te preocupes ella estara bien – Informo seguro de sus palabras que por supuesto estaban equivocadas.

-No te dejare…- Pero callo al ver como todo mortio se arrodillaba. Entonces, Draco lo obligo a hacer lo mismo.

Por la Gran Puerta principal hacia acto de presencia el ser que Harry Potter odiaba con toda el alma. Con paso elegante atravezo la habitacion sin que nadie lo atreviese a ver aun. Detrás de el venia Lucius Malfoy asegurandose de que todo estuviese en orden.

El Gryffindor cerro sus ojos al sentir como su cicatriz revivia quemandole la frente con dolor pero no emitio sonido o queja alguna. Entonces, Tom Riddle llego hasta su apocentro y tomo asiento sobre su pedestal observando a todos los presentes. Con una señal de mano ordeno que se postraran de pie. Y asi lo hicieron. Todo mortifago se enderezo y se puso de pie observando a su Dios.

Draco se puso de pie y ordeno a Harry que hiciera lo mismo. En cuanto el azabache alzo su vista Voldemort hablo.

-Aquí esta el ser que mas queria ver – Espeto con hipocresia digna de el. Se enderezo de su silla y bajo los pocos escalones que lo elevaban del suelo. Con una sonrisa en su rostro se acerco hasta llegar centimetros de distancia del moreno – Harry Potter – Solto con odio opacado con alegria.

El ojiverde endurecio su expresion y se mordio la lengua para evitar soltar unas cuantas palabras en la cara de ese infeliz. Sentia como la sangre le hervia le odio, rabia, coraje, disgusto y todo lo que se relacionara con aborrecimiento. Clavo su vista en los ojos del señor tenebroso desafiandolo.

Tom observo como la mirada del moreno derrochaba odio y coraje hacia el. Esto solo alimentaba mas su ego y su poder.

-¿No piensas saludarme? –Pregunto con malicia y soltando una pequeña carcajada al ver como el azabache no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

-¡Pudrete, maldito perro! – Grito con desesperacion haciendo que todos los presentes sostuvieran el aliento al oir las palabras salir de los labios del moreno.

Voldemort se mostraba sereno. Sonrio de lado y luego hablo.

-Uy, muy atrevido de tu parte – Finalizo impactando su mano izquierda en la mejilla derecha del moreno.

Este ladeo su rostro al sentir el impacto pero no se quejaria delante de un ser tan despreciable como lo era Tom Riddle. Todo mortifago sostuvo el aliento al presenciar la escena. Draco desvio su vista antes de que finalizara el acto.

Harry endurecio su expresion y giro su rostro desafiando de nuevo al Señor Tenebroso. Este le sostenia la mirada y con maldad sonrio mostrando su dentadura mal atendida y amarillenta. Despues le dio la espalda. El ojiverde no se dejaba intimidar.

Con un rapido movimiento, Voldemort saco su varita y se giro colocandola sobre el cuello del moreno y ejerciendo fuerza lastimando esa zona de Harry. Este no dejaba de mirarlo con odio y coraje pero no le daria el gusta de verlo rendido ante el sin antes haber luchado.

-¿Ves, Harry? Con un moviemiento de varita y hago de tu existencia desaparezca en este momento – Informo acercando su rostro a milimetros de distancia de el del Gryffindor.

-No te tengo ni el mas minimo miedo – Ataco el niño que vivio – Asi que por que no terminas de una vez conmigo y te evitas una molestia mas en tu camino – Espeto Harry con valor y sin temor ante el.

Tom amplio mas su sonrisa y despues retiro su varita del cuello del moreno. Este no se extraño para nada ya que sabia de ante mano que Voldemort no era tan estupido como para asesinarlo en ese momento. El señor Tenebroso le dio de nuevo la espalda y camino hasta su apocentro de nuevo. Pero no sin antes aplaudir la "valentia" de Harry Potter. Todo presente se quedo quieto ante el acto de su señor.

-Me reverendo ante usted Harry Potter – Espeto Lord Voldemort girandose y haciendo una reverencia con burla ante el moreno – El niño que vivio y la mas grande mentira de todos los siglos ¿no es asi, Potter? – Pregunto mirando con burla.

-No es ninguna mentira, por que gracias a mi Madre estoy vivo – Dijo el ojiverde.

-Si, bueno, ya basta de estupideces y sigamos con nuestro festejo – Finalizo llegando hasta su silla y tomando asiento – Draco – Llamo Tom haciendo que el rubio se alejara del moreno y se acercara hasta "su" Señor.

-Diga usted mi señor – Espeto el ojigris con odio.

-Mi querido Draco – Recito – Has demostrado ser un fiel servidor digno de mi – Decia mediante Lucius ampliaba mas su ego. Harry no despegaba sus ojos de la escena – Gracias a ti la ascoria de Albus Dumbledore esta muerto – Esto hizo que el Gryffindor enfureciera mas de lo que ya estaba – Gracias a ti, Potter esta aquí bajo mi poder, por eso te quiero pedir el ultimo favor – Draco cerro sus ojos al saber que esas palabras no eran buenas – Tendras el privilegio de deshacerte de Potter.

-¿Qué quiere decir mi señor? – Pregunto el rubio temiendo lo peor y no se equivoco.

-Que tendras el privilegio de asesinar a tu rival de toda la vida; Harry Potter – Finalizo sonriendo con maldad.

Draco y Harry abrieron sus ojos de sorpresa al saber que esto no saldria bien. El rubio alzo su vista y la dirigio hasta los ojos verdes de Harry. Este lo miraba de igual modo. El mortifago se maldijo interiormente. Luego volvio a postrar sus ojos en la figura de Tom.

-Pero señor…creo que eso le corresponde a usted – Decia el platino tratando de excusar su acto.

-No, mi querido Draco, quiero que seas tu el que mate a Potter – Insistia el Señor Tenebroso.

El ex Slytherin sentia como la cabeza le daba vueltas. Todo estaba arruinado sus planes, ya no podria ayudar a Potter a escapar. Aun que no se lo haya prometido a Hermione, el estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de que la castaña fuera feliz con el o...sin el. Trago en seco y luego se giro observando al moreno.

Harry lo miraba con intriga y a la vez con algo de…temor.

-Hazlo de una vez, Draco – Ordeno Lucius desesperado.

El ojigris se en contraba entre la espada y la pared. Clavo sus ojos con temor en los verdes del azabache. Este le negaba con la cabeza tratando de hacerlo entrar en razon pero sabia que nada ni nadie lo haria si en el pensamiento del rubio solo habitaba la imagen de su mejor amiga; Hermione Granger.

Con pesar y en contra de su voluntad alzo su varita en el aire y la apunto hacia el cuerpo de Harry. No queria convertirse en un asesino mas que se unia a las filas del estupido de Lord voldemort. Su brazo le temblaba de miedo, al igual que el dia que Albus Dumbledore fallecio por culpa suya.

**Continuara……**

_¡Hola! Lo se, lo se, no me maten por el GRAN RETRASO y por dejar el capitulo a medias pero si a mi no me llueve me llovizna. Lean, lo que paso fue que tenía Internet inalámbrico y para mi mala suerte el aparato que trasmitía la señal se descompuso y se apago y por eso el Internet ya no funciono. Mi Internet es por Cable y desde el 14 de noviembre lo hemos reportado y no han venido para repararlo. Me acaban de avisar que parece ser que mañana o pasado /no es seguro/ van a venir para ponerlo de nuevo._

_Me da mucha pena con ustedes por eso hasta horita me atrevo a venir a un café Internet para publicar aun que sea un pedazo del capitulo. Espero y me comprendan y no me odien mas de lo que ya me odian._

_Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo. No pongo agradecimientos por que mi tiempo esta contado…espero y no se enojen mas conmigo…._

_UNA ENORME DISCULPA DE CORAZON._

Atte, Damian Malfoy


	34. Por ella

-Malfoy, no lo hagas – Suplicaba Harry Potter apresado de los brazos por un mortifago.

Draco no escuchaba a nadie que no fuera su conciencia. Un minuto, ¿acaso tenía una? Claro que no. Cerró sus ojos apretándolos fuertemente y aun con su varita en alto apuntándola hacia el moreno. La tensión se sentía sobre el aire. Todos se encontraban impacientes por el acto. Lucius estaba que se lo llevaba el maldito demonio.

-¡Draco, no hagas esperar más al señor! – Ordeno el padre de este impaciente por el retraso de su único hijo.

Lord Voldemort sonreía con maldad. Sentado sobre su pedestal esperando el acto final por parte del ex Slytherin. El ojigris estaba sudando por la frente debido a tanta presión. Trago saliva para tranquilizarse pero no logro nada.

Draco no quitaba sus ojos de encima de los verdes del Gryffindor. Era una batalla por saber quien tenía la razón. Si estaba bien o mal. Harry le pedía a gritos ahogado desistir de la idea. Pero el platino estaba dispuesto a hacerlo todo por Hermione Granger. Apretó con fuerza su varita anunciando el acto final. Todos sostuvieron el aliento.

-¡Suéltame, maldita perra asquerosa! – Gritaba la voz de una castaña quien entraba apresada del cabello por Bellatrix Lestrange - ¡Que me sueltes, estúpida! – Escupió con asco emitiendo un gruñido al sentir el jalón de mechas que le proporciono la mortia.

Tanto Draco como Harry dirigieron sus ojos a la entrada de la habitación observando con horror como su amada y amiga entraba capturada por la infeliz de Bella. De pronto el rubio bajo su varita dejando de apuntar hacia el moreno.

-Por casualidad me encontré a esta sangre sucia en la habitación de Draco – Hablo la mortifaga mirando a Lucius y luego a su señor.

Hermione observaba la habitación con terror al encontrar en ella al ser causante del sufrimiento más grande de su mejor amigo; Harry Potter. Después postro sus ojos en los esmeraldas de su amigo.

-¡Harry! – Grito la ojimiel queriéndose ir hasta donde estaba el moreno pero la estúpida de Bella la apreso mas por el cabello.

-¡Hermione, suéltala estúpida! – Ordeno el Gryffindor haciendo que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentara más de lo normal.

-Uy, con más amabilidad, ¿No crees, Potter? – Dijo con maldad tirando más del pelo castaño de la chica. Este emitió un gemido de dolor ahogado. Luego la mortia le guiño un ojo al ojiverde.

-Basta de palabras – Por fin se atrevió a hablar el señor tenebroso. Después se puso de pie bajando los pocos escalones que lo elevaban del piso y dirigiendo su caminata hasta donde estaba la amada de Draco.

El rubio no despegaba sus ojos de cada movimiento por parte de su "señor" pero tampoco se atrevía a desafiarlo sin antes estar seguro de algo. Harry quería zafarse de los brazos que lo tenían preso pero no podía. Hermione Desvió su vista hacia otro lugar evitando el contacto visual entre ella y el estúpido de Voldemort.

-Así que tu eres Hermione Granger – Susurro Tom acercando su rostro al de la trigueña incomodándola pero no atemorizándola – Eres muy hermosa – Halago escaneando a la ojimiel de pies a cabeza. Luego ordeno a Bella que la soltara y se alejara. Este obedeció a pesar de no estar de acuerdo.

La Gryffindor respiraba agitadamente debido al coraje e impotencia de no poder hacer nada contra él, porque sabía que de ello dependía la vida de su mejor amigo. Le asqueaba la presencia del Lord tan cerca de su cuerpo, tan solo el respirar el mismo aire hacia que su estomago se revolviera provocándole nauseas.

-¿Te comió la lengua el ratón, querida? – Pregunto Voldemort haciendo reír a todo el presente. Luego intento tomar a la castaña por las mejillas pero esta lo evito desviando su rostro – Muy fiera – Se burlo postrándose espaldas a ella.

Hermione estaba que se moría de rabia y coraje al saber que estaban completamente desprotegidos, y que Ron no daba señales de vida o la orden del fénix. Entonces fue cuando su vista quedo paralizada sobre los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy. Este le correspondía de igual modo. Se miraron con miedo y repulsión al no saber qué hacer exactamente. Solo querían cerrar sus ojos y que al abrirlos toda esa pesadilla hubiese terminado, pero no. Esto era solo el principio.

-¡Déjala ir, esto solo es entre tú y yo! – Grito Harry al ver como el asqueroso de Voldemort se atrevía a tomar a su mejor amiga por un hombro.

La Gryffindor respingo de asco al sentía la huesuda mano de Tom Riddle sobre su hombro. Tenía tantos deseos de golpearlo para que la soltara y se alejara de ella.

-Ya veo, todo por una repúgnate sangre sucia, ¿No es así, Draco? – Pregunto el señor postrando su vista en un rubio aturdido y perdido entre sus pensamientos.

-Déjala ir – Hablo el ojigris aceptando delante de todos el amor que tenia por Hermione Granger.

Lucius Malfoy endureció su expresión maldiciendo a su hijo por los mil demonios. No podía creer que había engendrado a un estúpido cobarde como lo era su hijo y todo por una inmunda sangre sucia que no era nada ante los Malfoy's.

-Disculpa, pero no te escuche – Espeto hipócritamente el ser más despreciable de todo el mundo muggle.

El azabache y la ojimiel observaban al platino sorprendidos y turbados por las palabras de este. Hermione no podía estar más feliz, pero ¿Qué pasaría si el rubio se revelaba ante ellos? No quería ni pensarlo.

-¡DEJALA IR! – Grito haciendo que todos lo miraran boquiabiertos por gritarle en su cara a Lord Voldemort - ¡Quería que matara a Potter ¿no? Pues eso es lo que hare ¡ - Finalizo apuntando de nuevo su varita hacia el moreno, quien aun estaba desarmado e indefenso,.

-¡Draco, no lo hagas! – Suplico la ojimiel soltándose del agarre del señor Tenebroso y corriendo hasta llegar con el ojiverde.

Tom no impidió su huida. Sonrió de lado al saber lo que vendría a continuación.

-Hazte a un lado, Hermione – Ordeno el rubio viendo como su castaña se interponía entre su varita y el cuerpo de Potter.

-No – Ataco la leona como la Gryffindor que era. Y si tenía que morir por salvar la vida de su mejor amigo, lo haría sin temor.

-Hermione, quítate – Hablo Harry temiendo que todo esto terminara en una grande tragedia.

-¡No me quitare de aquí! – Grito harta de que todo el mundo le dijera lo que tenía que hacer, ya no mas – Primero tendrás que matarme a mi antes que a Harry por qué no me pienso mover de aquí – Finalizo la ojimiel al borde del llanto.

¡Por que siempre era lo mismo! Odiaba como SU castaña defendía al estúpido de San Potter y a la comadreja como si su vida dependiera de ello. Odiaba como los amaba hasta el punto de estar dispuesta a dar su vida por ellos si la ocasión lo ameritaba. ¡Los odiaba como nunca había odiado a alguien en su miserable vida!

-¡Draco, ¿Qué estas esperando?! – Pregunto Lucius desesperado - ¡Mátalos a los dos, o yo mismo te matare a ti! – Amenazo como el Malfoy que era.

El ex Slytherin no escuchaba palabras algunas que no fueran provenientes de los labios de su amada. Empuño más su varita y la dirigió hasta la castaña.

-Bien, Hermione, si eso es lo que quieres ¡Lo hare con gusto! – Finalizo apuntando su varita al cuerpo de la Gryffindor.

Esta lo miraba con asombro y miedo. La mirada del rubio cambio drásticamente haciendo temblar tanto a los presentes como a Harry Potter.

&

Las hojas de los arboles se escuchaba resonar por el tenebroso bosque que daba directo a la Mansión Malfoy. El pelirrojo estaba más que curado y listo para atacar a todos los que se interpusieran en su camino. Estaba dispuesto a sacar a Harry y a Hermione de ese asqueroso lugar a como diera lugar.

-Bien, escuchen – Ordeno Remus Lupin a toda la manada de aurores que había venido a auxiliarlos para acabar de una vez por todas con Tom Malvoro Riddle.

Ron Weasley se detuvo al observar la Mansión de los Malfoy's a pocos metros de distancia. Sentia como su sangre y todo su ser lo quemaban por dentro. Su padre, Arthur, lo noto enseguida.

-Hijo – Llamo el padre de este. Ron se giro para verlo – Primero que nada; Tranquilízate, y segundo no actúes por coraje – Dijo el pelirrojo mayor conociendo bien a su hijo.

El Gryffindor solo sonrió de lado dándole a entender a su padre que lo segundo era lo primero que haría al ver al estúpido de Lucius o Bellatrix.

-Lupin ¿Qué hacemos? – Pregunto un auror esperando órdenes.

-Pues…no lo se – Contesto el licántropo esperando a alguien más.

-Un minuto sin hacer nada depende de la vida de mis amigos – Hablo Ron desesperado por que todo esto acabara de uno maldita vez.

-Y un minuto mas se suma para hacer las cosas bien – Respondio Alastor Moddy apareciendo en el lugar de los hechos.

Todos los presentes depositaron sus miradas en el longevo.

-Harry y Hermione son fuertes – Hablo Sirius Black dejando a todos boquiabiertos, en especial a Lupin y a Ron. ¿No que estaba muerto?

-¿Sirius…estas…vivo? – Pregunto el Gryffindor conmocionado - ¿Cómo es…-

-Ron, es una historia larga y complicada de explicar y creo que no es el momento para eso – Espeto el licantropo sonriendole.

-Harry estara feliz de verte – Finalizo Ron correspondiendo a la sonrisa.

-Sirius…eres un…¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas con vida? – Reclamo el ex profesor DCAO alegre de que su mejor amigo estuviese con ellos.

-Ordenes del Ministerio – Finalizo acercandose hasta poder observar la gran Mansion Malfoy - ¿Ese es el lugar donde se encuentra Voldemor? – Pregunto sin despegar sus ojos del lugar.

-Si, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Pregunto el ojiazul impaciente.

-Atacar – Ordeno Sirius – Andando – Finalizo adentrandose hacia los terrenos de la mansion seguido de todos los aurores.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Todos se extrañaron al ver que nadie estaba vigilando las entradas. Era demasiado…raro. Llegaron hasta las puertas de la Mansion y las abrieron cautelosamente con el mayor cuidado de hacer el minimo ruido posible. Ron observo a Sirius y este le asintio con la cabeza para entrar primero.

Con cuidado se introdujo completamente al interior de la casa y solo vio una oscuridad tremenda en esta. Alzo su varita y conjuro el hechizo Lumus iluminado el lugar al instante. Reviso cada rincón de la habitación dando luz verde al resto.

-Esta vacio – Informo el león siguiendo adelante.

Sirius ordeno seguir adelante. Lupin, Arthur, Alastor y el resto entraron cautelosamente. Solo observaban los lugares que sus varitas alcanzaban a alumbrar. Ron estaba enfrente de todos concentrado en dar con sus amigos y sacarlos de ahí de una vez por todas. Los caminos se hacían cada vez más largos y mediante avanzaban más tenebrosos.

-Ron, hijo, espéranos – Espeto Arthur lo más bajo posible.

Este hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su padre y siguió concentrado en su objetivo. De pronto escucho un par de ruidos y voces que provenían desde el final de pasillo. No espero ni un segundo cuando llego a esta y pudo observar por la rendija de la puerta toda la escena entre Draco y Hermione, y como este le apunto con su varita.

Rápidamente abrió la puerta sin esperar aprobación de los demás.

-¡Ron! – Grito Sirius al ver como el pelirrojo irrumpía en la habitación sin esperar ordenes.

&

-¡¿Qué esperas?! Mátame de una vez – Ordeno Hermione devastada al ver como el rubio que amaba con locura le apuntaba con su varita decidido a ponerle fin a su vida.

En ese instante todos los presentes, incluyendo al ojigris, la castaña y el moreno, postraron sus ojos a la puerta que fue abierta con rapidez. Se quedaron helados al ver a un Ron curado.

-¡Ron! – Grito Hermione sorprendida.

En ese momento el ex Slytherin entre abrió sus labios conjurando la maldición imperdonable.

-¡_Avada Kedavra_! – Harry y Ron sostuvieron el aliento al oír al rubio.

La Gryffindor solo atino a cerrar sus ojos esperando el impacto. Pero este nunca llego. Solo sintió como el hechizo rozo por su cabello y se impacto en alguien.

-¡Harry! – Grito la castaña volteando a ver a su amigo.

-¡¿Qué?! – Pregunto el moreno observando impactado a su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué demo…? –No pudo terminar su frase ya que oyó el grito que pego su amado. Entonces fue cuando vio el cuerpo sin vida del mortifago que tenía apresado al moreno.

-¡Potter, ahora! – Ordeno Draco corriendo hacia la castaña y tomándola de la mano guiándola fuera de ese horrible lugar.

El pelirrojo estaba en shock al ver el acto del rubio. Sin esperar ni un segundo más observo a su mejor amigo.

-¡Harry, tómala! – Grito Ron aventándole una varita al ojiverde para que se defendiera. Este la capturo con éxito.

Lord Voldemort observo como todo paso en segundos que ni tuvo tiempo de impedirlo. Con enojo se puso de pie y bajo las escaleras.

-¡Mátenlos a todos! – Ordeno furico sacando su varita y yéndose contra el azabache.

Lucius rápidamente siguió los pasos de Draco y Hermione quienes salieron disparados de la habitación.

-¡Ataquen! – Grito Sirius Black dirigiéndose al lugar donde se encontraba su ahijado.

Lupin, Arthur y los demás aurores invadieron la habitación tomando cada uno a un mortifago. Estos no se dejarían atrapar tan fácilmente.

-¡No tan rápido, Potter! – Amenazo Tom apuntando con su varita al moreno.

-¡No te tengo miedo! – Desafío el Gryffindor imitando al señor tenebroso.

-Siempre creyéndote el héroe de la historia ¿no, Potter? – Se burlo como el diablo que solía ser.

-Es porque lo soy – Se defendió con coraje.

-Claro, tanto que tuviste tiempo de salvar a tu querido…Dumbledore – Dijo sin dejar de apuntale.

-¡No vuelvas a pronunciar el nombre de Dumbledore! – Grito harto de seguir con esa estúpida conversación.

Lord Voldemort solo sonrió con maldad.

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

Ron se encontraba luchando contra unos mortifagos que logro noquear con éxito. El no se convertiría en un asesino. Rápidamente busco con la mirada a su padre y lo encontró luchando con otros mortifagos.

-¡Papa, cuidado! – Aviso el pelirrojo menos al ver como Bella le apuntaba con su varita conjurando el hechizo imperdonable.

Arthur no supo cómo le hizo pero logro esquivar el hechizo. Ron llego hasta su progenitor y lo ayudo a levantarse del suelo. La mortifaga se maldijo y se encamino furica hasta llegar a los pelirrojos, pero no contaba con que alguien se interpusiera en su camino.

Se quedo muda al ver a la persona que se atrevo a interrumpir su camino.

-¿Sirius?...Tu…no…no puede ser…estas vivo – Tartamudeo sin despegar sus ojos negros de los verdes del licántropo - ¡Tu estas muerto, yo misma te mande directo al otro mundo! – Grito histérica.

-Pues ya viste que no, Bella – Por fin hablo el padrino de Harry. Y sin decir nada mas, impacto su puño cerrado contra el rostro de la mortia.

Esta no pudo esquivarlo y solo cerró sus ojos debido al impacto. No se puedo equilibrar y cayó al suelo lastimándose la cadera. Ron y Arthur quedaron anonados al ver la escena.

-Ya me las debía – Pronuncio el licántropo haciendo reír a padre e hijo. Luego se acerco hasta la morocha y la levanto tomándola del pelo. Esta se quejo del dolor – Tu hora a llegado, Bella – Finalizo Sirius caminado hasta la salida del lugar llevándose a la mujer con él.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Harry y Tom se encontraban todavía en duelo. Hechizo tras hechizo sin parar. Querían que desapareciera de la tierra el uno del otro. Harry esquivo un hechizo de tom y se le dejo ir a golpes, sin varita.

-¡Te odio! – Grito el moreno impactando su puño contra el rostro de Voldemort. Este no lo pudo esquivar.

Tom se llevo su mano limpiando sus labios por donde salía un poco de sangre que el azabache le proporciono. Luego sonrió con maldad. Después dirigió su vista llena de odio hacia el Gryffindor. Este no se dejaba intimidar.

-¿Eso es todo? – Pregunto el señor tenebroso.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Contesto Harry ardiendo de odio e ira. Se dejo ir de nuevo contra Tom.

Este con una movimiento rápido tomo al moreno por el suéter y con fuerza lo estampo contra la pared. El ojiverde cerró sus ojos al sentir el impacto. Después los abrió topándose con la mirada penetrante de su rival numero uno.

-Eres un imbécil, ¿Por qué no te pude matar esa noche que te hice esta cicatriz? -. Pregunto llevando su dedo índice hacia la frente del moreno apretando su marca.

-¡AAAHHHHHH! – Grito el ojiverde con todas sus fuerzas. El dolor era insoportable.

-Eso es Harry, sigue gritando de dolor y sufrimiento – Decía Tom saboreando el dolor que desprendía del cuerpo del moreno.

En ese momento el señor tenebroso salió volando por los aires al recibir un hechizo conjurado por Sirius Black. Harry cayó de rodillas al suelo sin energía.

-Harry – Llamo el licántropo tomando las mejillas del ojiverde – Harry – Llamo de nuevo viendo como su ahijado abría sus ojos.

-¿Sirius? – Pregunto confundido – Estas…vivo – Decía sin poder creer lo que sus ojos miraban.

-Sí, Harry, estoy vivo –Contesto alegre de tener al ser más querido de nuevo entre sus brazos.

-¡Pero no será por mucho tiempo! – Grito Voldemort apuntando con su varita hacia Sirius y su ahijado - ¡Avada…! –

No obstante sintió como alguien desvió su tiro hacia el techo.

-Se acabo, Tom – Pronuncio Severus Snape desarmando a su señor.

-Severus…tú…¿Me enfrentas? mi más fiel servidor – Decía Tom lleno de odio.

Sirius, Harry, Ron y Arthur observaban la escena con asombro. Snape no baja su varita.

-Es hora de que pagues por todo, Tom – Decía el ex profesor de pociones.

-Nunca me arrepentiré de mis errores – Contesto Voldemort.

Severus sonrió de lado.

-Weasley – Llamo este – Trae los Horrocruxes – Ordeno para acabar de una maldita vez con todo esto.

-No los tienes – Espeto Tom con un poco de…temor.

En ese momento Ron se acerco hasta Harry trayendo consigo los seis horrocruxs. Nagini ya estaba muerta. Voldemort no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Eran los siete objetos juntos; Harry Potter era el último.

-Llego tu fin – Hablo Harry poniéndose de pie y tomando una daga se corto su mano izquierda dejando caer un poco de sangre sobre los horrocruxes haciendo que estos se evaporaran en el aire – Nos vemos en la otra vida, Lord Voldemort.

-¡NOOOOOOOO! – Estas fueron las últimas palabras que escucharon de los labios de Tom Malvoro Riddle.

_N/A: Muy tonto como mate a Voldemort pero es que mi menta ya no me da para más, es lo mejor que puede hacer, no me odien ¿sí?. Ahora pasemos a lo que nos gusta Draco&Hermione._

&

-Draco, no me iré sin Harry y Ron – Espeto Hermione deteniendo su andar en medio de una enorme habitación.

Después de lo que paso no supo reaccionar. Solo se dejo guiar por su amado fuera de la batalla. Solo miraba como este la adentraba por un montón de habitaciones sin llegar a un lugar fijo.

-Hermione, no hay tiempo – Espeto desesperado tomando a su amada por los hombros – Es nuestra oportunidad de huir de aquí y ser felices para siempre – Decía sin despegar sus ojos de los miel de su amada.

La castaña sintió ternura al ver la expresión de Draco rogándole para que huyera con él. Lo tomo por las mejillas y lo miro con ternura. El rubio la miraba de igual modo. Tener a la castaña de nuevo en sus brazos era tocar el cielo sin ni siquiera ir hasta el.

-Draco…no puedo irme contigo – Hablo la leona al borde de las lagrimas.

-¡¿Por qué no, Hermione, no que me amas?! – Grito al borde del precipicio.

De pronto sintió como la mano de la ojimiel impactaba contra su mejilla izquierda haciendo un sonoro ruido. El rubio se quedo quieto y luego se giro para ver a su amada en llanto. Esta lo miraba con enojo.

-¡Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás dudes de mi amor por ti! – Expreso sintiendo como su alma se iba en ello.

-Yo…lo siento, no quería lastimarte, perdóneme – Rogo abrazándola sintiéndose un estúpido por cuestionarle su amor.

-Muy conmovedor – Se oyó la voz de Lucius Malfoy haciendo acto de presencia en la habitación – Me dan asco.

Draco y Hermione rompieron el abrazo al oír la voz escalofriante del padre del rubio. Este se ubico enfrente de la castaña protegiéndola de su padre.

-¿Por esa inmunda sangre sucia arruinaste la dinastía Malfoy? – Escupió con asco.

-¡Aléjate de nosotros! – Ordeno como una fiera protegiendo a sus cachorros.

-Eso jamás – Espeto Lucius acercándose hasta la pareja queriendo agarrar a la castaña pero el rubio se lo impidió.

-¡Dije que te alejaras de ella! – Grito Draco empujando a su padre haciendo que cayera al suelo.

El rubio mayor se levanto como si nada y luego se fue a golpes contra su único hijo. Este contra arresto el ataque depositando un fuerte golpe en el rostro de su padre.

-¡Draco, basta! – Grito Hermione desesperada por la pelea.

Lucius resistió al golpe y con rapidez deposito una fuerte patada en el estomago de su hijo. Este no lo pudo contrarrestar y se llevo sus manos a su zona afectada calmando el dolor. Sin esperarlo, Lucius volvió a golpear al rubio pero esta vez le dio directo al rostro.

-¡Ya basta! – Grito de nuevo la ojimiel sin saber qué hacer.

-Prefiero verte muerto antes que estés con esta…asquerosa – Espeto Lucius tomando al rubio menor por el cuello de su túnica y acercándolo a su rostro.

Draco se encontraba sofocado por los fuertes golpes que le proporciono su propio padre. Luego lo miro directamente a los ojos con odio, rabia, dolor y rencor. Sonrió de lado como el Malfoy que solía ser.

-Pues tendrás que matarme tu mismo, porque yo, no me pienso alejar de Hermione ¡Jamás! Grito haciendo que la rabia de su padre aumentara y rebasara los límites de su paciencia.

-Deseo concedido – Contesto Lucius soltando al rubio e impactando su cuerpo contra el suelo. Después apunto su varita hacia el cuerpo de este – Hasta nunca, Draco.

-¡_Avada Kedavra_! – Se oyó el conjuro imperdonable.

-¡Draco! – Reacciono la castaña llegando hasta el suelo y protegiendo con su cuerpo al amor de su vida. Este solo la abrazo fuertemente sintiendo como llegaban a su fin, juntos como lo habían jurado.

Después de unos segundos abrieron sus ojos al sentirse el uno del otro. Se miraron confundido y sonriendo con alegría de saber que estaban vivos. Entonces…¿Quién…

Dirigieron sus miradas a donde estaba Lucius Malfoy y quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el cuerpo sin vida del padre del rubio tirado sobre el suelo.

-¿Qué demonios? – Emitió el ex Slytherin sin entender nada. Después busco al responsable de todo esto y lo encontró a un con su varita en alto – Padrino – Pronuncio Draco sin poder creer lo que sus ojos miraban.

Severus Snape bajo su varita y observo a su ahijado aun en el suelo. Se acerco hasta él y le extendió su brazo para que lo tomara. Este no dudo ni un segundo en aceptarlo. Ya de pie, el rubio ayudo a la castaña a ponerse de pie.

-Se acabo, Draco, el señor tenebroso a caído – Informo alegre de ver a la única persona que quería con el alma.

El ojigris al oír las palabras que salieron de los labios de su padrino no pudo estar más feliz. Se giro para tomar las mejillas de su amaba entre sus manos. Esta lo miraba con amor y ternura.

-Draco ¿Qué haremos ahora? – Quiso saber la ojimiel temiendo lo peor.

Por primera vez en su vida el platino no supo contestar. ¿Qué harían? No lo sabía. Pero fuer lo que fuera no era para nada bueno. De pronto se oyeron pasos acercándose a la habitación avisando que venían por Draco y Snape.

-Draco, es hora de irnos – Aviso Severus abriendo una ventana para salir por esta.

-¿Irnos, adonde? – Pregunto intrigado el ojigris.

-Escuchas, no pienso verte encerrado en una celda de por vida ¿Entendiste? – Pregunto viendo fijamente a su ahijado.

El rubio bajo su vista y después la coloco en los miel de su amada.

-No, no pienso moverme de aquí – Contesto fríamente el ex Slytherin.

-¡Draco, no hay tiempo! – Grito desesperado el longevo al oir mas cerca los pasos.

-Pienso hacerme responsable de mis actos y si tengo que ir directo a una celda en azkaban lo hare – Dijo seguro de sus palabras.

-¡No, Draco! – Intervino Hermione. Draco y Snape la miraron confundidos - ¡No quiero ver al padre de mi hijo encerrado en una celda de por vida! – Grito sintiendo como su garganta se cerraba debido a sus lágrimas. Después de abrazo al pecho del rubio fuertemente.

El ojigris correspondió al abrazo de su amada. Y después de unos segundos la separo de su cuerpo mirándola con intriga.

-¿Padre? – Pregunto confundió al pensar que sus oídos lo había traicionado.

Hermione le sonrió y luego tomo las pálidas manos de su amado entre las suyas y las llevo hasta colocarlas sobre su vientre poco crecido. El platino sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo al sentir el cálido calor que desprendía esa parte del cuerpo de su Amanda. Luego dirigió sus ojos a los mieles de la leona sonriéndole por inercia.

-¿Estas…- Pero la joven le gano.

-Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo – Finalizo sonriéndole con alegría – Por eso te lo ruego escucha a Snape y huye de aquí los más lejos posible.

Draco abrazo fuertemente a la castaña. Ahora menos quería separarse de ella, pero tenía que hacerlo. Por ella estaba dispuesto a convertirse en un prófugo del Ministerio, por ella y por su hijo. Después se separo de ella.

-¡Draco, es hora de irnos, ya! – Grito Severus al ver como la puerta era abierta por un pelirrojo ojiazul.

Los presentes dirigieron sus ojos a Ron Weasley quien apuntaba con su varita hacia Draco y Snape. La castaña lo miraba con compasión y le rogaba no decir nada.

El Gryffindor sintió como su sangre hervía de coraje y celos al ver al estúpido del platino junto a su mejor amiga. NO lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente.

-¡Por aquí! – Aviso Ron a los demás para atrapar al rubio y a su padrino. Después oyeron como pasos se acercaban hasta ellos.

Fue en ese momento que postro sus ojos en los miel de su mejor amiga. No podía evitar la mirada de este rogándole, suplicándole que no entregara al único hombre que amaba y amara con locura. Se maldijo interior mente por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-¡Por aquí estaba vacío! – Informo de nuevo bajando su varita e indicándole al ojigris que se largara de una vez por todas.

Hermione le sonrió con agradecimiento y luego se giro para ver al platino.

-Draco, huye ahora – Ordeno. Después dirigió sus labios hasta los pálidos del ojigris besándolo por última vez. Se besaron como nunca. Como si sus vidas dependieran de ellos. Después el rubio decidió romper el abrazo.

-Te amo, Hermione Granger, nunca lo olvides – Espeto el platino – cuida mucho de él – Señalo el vientre de su amada refiriéndose a su próximo bebe – Finalizo acariciándolo.

-Te amo, Draco Malfoy – Espeto la castaña sabiendo algo no andaba bien – Nunca lo olvides – Dijo besando por última vez a su amado.

-No veremos pronto, te lo juro – Finalizo separándose de ella y caminado hasta donde estaba su padrino.

La castaña observo como el rubio tocaba el cuadro de madera para poder salir de ahí pero no sin antes observar por última vez a la mujer de su vida. Le sonrió con amargura y después salió de ahí seguido de su a padrino. Huyendo de todos.

Hermione Granger se acerco hasta la ventana y solo pudo observar los enormes jardines de la Mansión Malfoy. Sonrió al ver que el rubio y Snape ya habían desaparecido de la propiedad. Sonrió con amargura al saber que esta sería la última vez que lo vería por el resto de su vida.

**Continuara…**

¡_Por fin! Ya sé, ya se. El último párrafo las enfureció pero no se preocupen que esta historia todavía no llega a su fin. Faltan varios capítulos más. Sé que a lo mejor a muchas de ustedes no les gusto como me deshice de los malos pero es lo mejor que puede hacer. Sirius Black está vivo, Sorpresa ¿No?. Bien, espero y me dejen muchos comentarios para actualizar más rápido. Le prometo que a más tardar el 30 de Diciembre actualizo otro más._

_Asi que les deseo una FELIZ NAVIDAD y espero y se las pasen bien con todas las personas que quieren y aman. Si quieren darme un regalo, que mejor que su lindo comentario. Ese seria el mejor regalo de todos!_

**Agradeciemientos:**

_**H**ermimalfoy13, Adrikari, memoriesofkagome, Ale Masen, Liliane Cullen, Holly90, Isi (Gracias por tu lindo comentario espero y me dejes mas) y Shywhitedove: _**Gracias nenas! Espero y me dejen sus opiniones y los que les gusto y no.**

**Adios!**


	35. Amarga Soledad

_-¿Me mentiste? – Pregunto un azabache con la furia subiendo por sus venas y colocándose en su cabeza._

_La asiática lloraba desconsolada y decepcionada de ella misma por mentirle tan cruelmente al niño que vivió. Pero lo tenía que conseguir a como fuera lugar y al saber que estaba embarazada utilizo ese método para retener a Harry a su lado a como diera lugar._

_-¡Te pregunte algo! – Grito desesperado impactando su puño cerrado contra la fría pared del cuarto de Cho._

_-¡Por que te amo y quería retenerte a mi lado a como diera lugar! – Confeso la morena muerta en llanto. Luego se acerco hasta la cuna donde una pequeña recién nacida dormía plácidamente._

_Harry estaba que se lo llevaba el mismito demonio por creer en las falsas palabras de la chica asiática. Se giro y se acerco hasta la cuna donde la hija de Cho dormía como un angelito. Se miraba tan hermosa como un frágil juguete que al rozar sus dedos con ella se desvanecería por arte de magia. Acaricio la pequeñita manita de la niña y sonrió al sentir como esta se movía entre sueños. Luego dirigió su vista hasta la madre de esta._

_-Desviste de pensar mejor las cosas antes – Decía ya más calmado – La niña no tiene la culpa de nada – Luego volvió a postrar sus ojos verdes en la muñequita que dormía plácidamente._

_-Lo sé, soy una estúpida ¿Cómo pude jugar con sus sentimientos y los tuyos? – Se preguntaba esperando que el aire le diera la respuesta al instante. Después sonrió con amargura – Para que lo sepas tú y yo, no pudimos tener relaciones la noche que nos encontramos en el bar._

_El Gryffindor postro su rostro de asombro y miro a la asiática. ¿Qué había dicho? Luego la ojinegro volvió a hablar._

_-Pensé que estando ebrio lograría que dejaras de pensar un instante en Ginevra. Pero me equivoque – Dijo arrepentida – Solo nombrabas a Ginny en cada caricia que me dabas y yo no lo pude soportar –Derrabo unas cuantas lagrimas – Lo siento._

_El ojiverde se sintió aliviado de tal presión. Nunca engaño a la pelirroja. Pero sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho al saber que esa hermosura de bebe no era suya, pero bueno, ya tendría oportunidad para tener una. Abrazo a la asiática consolándola por sus errores. Esta se abrazo fuertemente al pecho del Gryffindor llorando._

_-Ya, tranquila, no estoy molesto contigo, al contrario, gracias por decirme la verdad – Espeto Harry alejando a la chica de su pecho y mirándola directo a los ojos._

_-Gracias por perdonarme -. Finalizo Cho sintiéndose la mujer más estúpida del mundo mágico._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Acariciaba la poco visible cicatriz que adornaba la palma de su mano izquierda. Ya habían pasado seis meses desde que el mundo mágico y muggle se había librado de la escoria que era Tom Malvoro Ryddle.

Se encontraba sentado sobre su escritorio que ocupaba en el Ministerio de Magia. Así es. Poco después de la batalla final por fin él y sus amigos concluyeron sus estudios en el prestigioso colegio de Magia y hechicería; Hogwarts. La ahora directora, Minerva McGonagall logro mantener el colegio abierto por mucho tiempo más. Unos meses después, Ron y el, por fin alcanzaron su mas grande sueño de ser aurores.

Harry Potter y Ron Weasley eran ahora los nuevos jefes del departamento de Aurores en el Ministerio de Magia. Su amiga, Hermione Granger, ocuparía su lugar en cuanto se recuperara de su parto, ya que estaba a punto de dar a luz en pocos días. Era la nueva Jefa de oficinas del departamento de seguridad mágica. Si que habían subido rápidamente de cargo.

Harry estaba concentrado en sus recuerdos cuando de pronto la puerta de su oficina fue abierta dejando pasar aun pelirrojo. El azabache se dio cuenta de ello y rápidamente se puso de pie para recibir a su futuro cuñado. En cuanto la pelirroja menor concluyera los estudios él y ella se casarían inmediatamente.

-¿Interrumpí algo? – Pregunto el ojiazul tomando asiento. El ojiverde lo imito.

-Nada importante – Contesto el niño que vivió dejando descansar sus brazos sobre su escritorio - ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? – Pregunto el moreno burlesco.

De pronto el pelirrojo se noto serio y aturdido. Esto su amigo lo noto al momento.

-¿Qué pasa? – Cuestiono preocupado.

Sin decir nada el ojiazul deposito una especie de carta sobre el escritorio de su mejor amigo.

-Léelo – Ordeno Ron desviando su vista hacia algún lugar de la oficina del moreno.

Este no espero ni un segundo más y tomo el sobre. Lo abrió y saco de el unas hojas. Leyó rápidamente el contenido sin creer lo que sus ojos leían. Eso era imposible. Después deposito su vista en su cuñado.

-Esta…- Pero no pudo terminar.

-Está muerto – Soltó de golpe mirando a su amigo aturdido al igual que el – El cuerpo de Malfoy y Snape fueron encontrados hoy en la mañana por aurores que estaban en una misión en Australia – Finalizo el informe.

Harry se puso de pie y camino hacia la gran ventana que poseía su oficina observando las grandes calles de Londres mágico. ¿Cómo se lo dirían a Hermione? No podían hacerlo. Simplemente sería un golpe muy duro para ella y más como se encontraba ahora.

-Se lo prometí, Ron – Espeto el azabache girándose para ver a un pelirrojo postrado de pie.

-Y lo hiciste, ya lo encontraste – Contesto el ex Gryffindor.

-Con vida, Ron – Protesto el jefe del departamento de Aurores – Se pondrá muy mal…no sabría como decírselo – Decía furioso a sí mismo por defraudarle a su mejor amiga.

De pronto el teléfono empezó a sonar. Harry lo contesto y rápidamente pego un grito.

-¡¿Cuándo?! – Pregunto exaltado. El pelirrojo se acerco hasta el – Si, claro vamos para haya – Finalizo colgando el inocular y tomando su saco para salir de ahí.

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Ron sin entender nada.

-Hermione está en San Mugo. Está a punto de dar a luz y quiere vernos – Finalizo saliendo por la puerta seguido de Ron Weasley.

&

Una rubia se encontraba tranquila en la sala de espera del hospital. Ella y Hermione estaban de compras en el centro comercial de Londres cuando esta última empezó con los dolores de parto. Rápidamente se condujeron a San Mugo y la atendieron al momento.

-Luna, querida – Hablo Molly Weasley un poco nerviosa por la situación. La ojiazul se puso de pie y se acerco hasta su suegra - ¿Cómo esta Hermione?

-Ella está bien en este momento la están atendiendo – Informo la ex Ravenclaw calmando un poco los nervios de la pelirroja mayor – Harry y Ron vienen en camino.

-Le dije muy bien a esa jovencita que no debía de andar de vaga en estos días por qué sabia que ya estaba en las ultimas, pero no, siempre hace su voluntad – Regañaba como si fuera su madre.

La rubia solo sonreía.

-Luna, mama – Llamo Ron llegando hasta donde estaban sus más grandes amores – ¿Cómo está Hermione? – Pregunto un poco angustiado.

-Tranquilícense, ella está en perfecto estado – Exclamo la ojiazul aguantando la risa al ver las caras de su novio y amigo Harry.

-Pero…¿está bien, no? – Pregunto de nuevo el azabache nervioso por la situación.

-Harry, cariño, Hermione está bien no hay de qué preocuparse – Espeto Molly tranquilizando al ojiverde – Luna ¿Les avisaste a los padres de Hermione?

-Por supuesto, ya viene hacia el hospital – Finalizo la rubia soltando un suspiro de alivio.

De pronto una enfermera sale de la habitación donde la castaña estaba encamada y se acerca a la familia de esta. La rubia rápidamente la reconoció.

-¿Cómo esta? – Pregunto haciendo que todos se fueran encima de la enfermera.

-Ella está bien, despreocúpense, ya comenzaremos con el trabajo de parto – Informo haciendo qué todos se tensaran – Pero me pido de favor que Harry y Ron estuvieran con ella en el parto – Dijo haciendo que los chicos se tensaran más de lo que ya estaban - ¿Son ustedes?

-Si…somos nosotros – Contesto el chico de la cicatriz.

-¿Vienes o se quedan? – Pregunto entrando al cuarto de la ojimiel.

Estos se miraron entre si y luego hablaron.

-Lo siento, pero yo no entro ahí – Contesto Ron cobardemente.

-Por Merlin, Ron, es Hermione ¿Le vas a fallar? Ella quiere que los dos estemos con ella en un momento tan importante – Informo el moreno.

-Pero…este…- No pudo terminar su frase – Esta bien – Contesto resignado.

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

-¡Ya no aguanto más, por favor! – Gritaba una castaña perdiendo todo el valor de Gryffindor. Tomo el barandal de su camilla mientras aguantaba los dolores - ¡Ya sáquenmelo, no aguanto ni un segundo más! – Pedía mientras sentía como perdería el conocimiento de un momento a otro.

-Puje un poco más fuerte, Señora Granger – Pedía el Medimago postrado en las piernas de la ojimiel ayudándola para que el bebe naciera – Solo un poco más.

-¡Ya no puedo! – Se quejaba la leona sin poder ni un segundo mas.

-Claro que puedes, esto no es nada a lo que enfrentaste hace poco tiempo – Hablo Ron tomando una mano de su amiga y apretándola para que supiera que estaba con ella.

-¡Ron, Harry! – Dijo a ver primero al pelirrojo y luego al moreno.

-No te rindas, vamos, ese bebe tiene que nacer ahora – Alentaba el azabache tomando la otra mano de la castaña.

-Señora, un poco más, ya le veo la cabecita – Indicaba el medimago al ver como pequeños y pocos visibles cabellos rubios se asomaban por la cavidad de la castaña.

-Puja, Hermione – Alentaba el ojiazul impaciente por ver al nuevo miembro de la familia Weasley.

-¡Maldita sea! – Finalizo la castaña utilizando todas sus fuerzas para traer a su primer hijo al mundo. De pronto se oyó el primer llanto de su bebe saludando al mundo.

-Felicidades señora es un hermoso varoncito – Informo el medimago entregándole al pequeño rubiecito a la ojimiel.

Esta no espero ni un segundo cuando lo capturo en sus brazos. No podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban pero era lógico. Si Draco Malfoy era su padre por supuesto que se iba a parecer a él. Le sonrió por primera vez. Acaricio la pequeña mejilla de su hijo y este al contacto se tranquilizo. Después deposito un tierno beso sobre su cabecita.

-Es hermoso, Hermione – Felicito el moreno viendo con ternura a pequeño rubiecito en los brazos de su madre.

-Lo se, es mi todo – Contesto la ojimiel sin dejar de sonreír.

-Eso…eso es…sangre – Dijo como puedo el pelirrojo antes de desvanecerse sobre el suelo al ver el liquido rojo salir de la entrepierna de su amiga.

-¡Ron! – Grito Hermione aguantándose la risa al ver como su mejor amigo era un cobarde al ver la sangre.

-Enfermera ayúdeme con este joven – Ordeno el medimago arrodillándose para cargar al ojiazul y depositarlo sobre una camilla.

Harry y Hermione lo sonrieron y luego volvieron a depositar su vista en el pedacito de carne que la castaña tenia entre sus brazos.

-Es mi hijo, Harry, es mío -. Repetía la ex Gryffindor emocionada al sentir el calor que desprendía.

-Así es Hermione, es todo tuyo – Dijo el moreno tomando la pequeña manita de su sobrinito.

-Disculpe, pero me tengo que llevar al niño para examinarlo – Hablo la enfermera tomando al pequeño entre sus brazos.

Pero antes de que la enfermera lo tomara la castaña deposito un tierno beso en la frente de su bebe. Después la encargada se alejo llevándose al niño con ella.

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

Su cuerpo le pesaba y le dolía. Después del parto la traspasaron a su habitación para poder recibir visitas pero el sueño la venció. Utilizo mucha fuerza para traer a su hijo al mundo y se merecía un descanso por ello.

Después de una hora despertó al sentir que ya había recuperado todas sus fuerzas. Observo la enorme habitación que desocuparía dentro de unas horas. Sonrió al recordar el pequeño rostro de su hijo. Era igualito a Draco. Se encontraba excitada y emocionada por salir de ahí y llevarse a su hijo de ahí y disfrutarlo de ahora en adelante.

-Buenas tardes nueva mama – Bromeo el medimago entrando a la habitación de la ojimiel y acercándose hasta la camilla.

-Buenas tardes, Doctor – Contesto la castaña inclinándose y recargando su espalda sobre la cabecera - ¿Cuándo saldré de este lugar? – Quiso saber desesperada por salir de esa prisión que la estaba volviendo loca.

-Dentro de unos minutos – Informo calmando a su paciente – Su bebe está en perfectas condiciones y muy sano – Decía mientras revisaba los informes médicos de la ojimiel – Y usted también lo está – Le dijo sonriendo con coquetería.

La leona sonrió con nerviosismo y luego hablo.

-Muchas gracias – Contesto sonrojándose al ver como SU médico le coqueteaba. A decir verdad no estaba de mal ver, es más, estaba hecho un cuero. Alto, moreno, ojos amatistas y esa sonrisa que volvería loca a cualquiera pero no.

-Si usted lo permite, me gustaría ser el medimago que atendería a su a su hijo de ahora en adelante, claro, si no le molesta – Dijo el joven apenado por tal atrevimiento.

-Ah…bueno…yo…este…claro, me gustaría que usted fuera el médico de mi bebe – Contesto sin sabe qué hacer después. Luego desvió su vista hacia algún lugar de la habitación.

-Señora Granger, me gustaría…-Pero la voz de un azabache interrumpió el momento.

-Buenas tardes – Saludo Harry con un ramo grande de rosas llegando hasta la castaña.

-Harry – Contesto la ojimiel.

-Bueno, me retiro, y felicidades de nuevo – Finalizo el guapo medimago saliendo de ahí apenado por su atrevimiento.

-Gracias, Doctor – Lo despidió la leona sonriendo con burla al ver la cara que puso Su doctor al ver al ojiverde.

-Toma son para ti – Espeto el Jefe del departamento de Aurores entregándole a la castaña el ramo de rosas – Lee el presente.

-Para la madre más hermosa del mundo – Leyó en voz alta – Gracias, Harry, pero, no debiste – Dijo oliendo las rosas.

-Era mi imaginación…¿O ese medico estaba coqueteando contigo? – Pregunto el niño que vivo un poco celoso.

-Claro que no Harry, ¿De dónde sacas eso? – Evadió rápidamente la afirmación.

-Claro que si – Se oyó la voz de un pelirrojo al otro lado de la cortina que dividía las camas de las pacientes. Después recorrió la cortina para ver a sus amigos – Es lo que estaba haciendo – Dijo acostado y mirando a los chicos – Claro, como ya te vio la entrepierna…

-¡Ron, basta! – Grito su amiga meneando la cabeza negativamente – No lo estaba haciendo.

-Hay si – Imito el pelirrojo – "Me gustaría ser el médico de su hijo" – Dijo enderezándose y tomando asiento en la camilla – Puras mentiras lo único que quiere contigo es…

-¡Dije, basta de barbaridades Ronald! – Grito respirando agitadamente – El no quiere nada conmigo, ni yo con el ¿Estamos? - Pregunto indignada. Estos no contestaron – Bien, ¿Dónde está Luna y la señora Weasley? – Pregunto a Harry.

-Cuando salimos, bueno, Salí de la sala de parto dijeron que irían a la madriguera para preparar la habitación que ocuparían tu y el bebe – Informo.

-Pero…no se…me da pena que carguen conmigo y para mas con mi hijo…no…mejor me iré a Londres muggle con mis padres…-Pero el pelirrojo la interrumpió.

-Vamos, Hermione, no seas asi – Dijo tomando asiento en las piernas de este – Mis padres estarán felices de tener ahí y mas con un bebe en casa – Alentaba para que no se alejara de ellos – Además no te dejaremos ir asi de fácil…acabas de dar a luz.

Hermione sonrió y luego hablo.

-está bien – Contesto – Me quedare, pero en cuanto pueda moverme me iré unos días con mis padres y luego retomare mi cargo en el Ministerio de magia ¿Estamos? – Amenazo como la vieja Hermione.

-Lo que tu digas – Espetaron al insumió los dos.

Luego guardaron silencio por unos largos minutos que parecieron horas. La castaña no estaba segura de preguntar o no, pero tenía que hacerlo, ya no aguantaba más las ganas de saber si Harry estaba cumpliendo su promesa. Suspiro con nerviosismo. Algo notado por sus amigos.

-Harry, Ron – Luego los miro - ¿Han…han sabido algo sobre…- Tan solo pensarlo hacia que su respiración se acelerar - ¿Han sabido algo sobre Draco? – Pregunto cómo pudo.

Los jóvenes tragaron saliva y luego agacharon la mirada. La ojimiel los observaba con intriga. ¿Cómo le dirían a la castaña que el cuerpo de Malfoy fue encontrado sin vida hoy por la mañana? ¿Cómo? Se hicieron los sordos por unos segundos pero no duro mucho.

-Vamos, no se queden callados, no ahora – Pidió sospechando en que algo no andaba bien.

Los jóvenes no sabían por dónde empezar. Decirle a la ojimiel que Draco Malfoy estaba muerto seria como acabar con su propia vida por arte de magia en un instante. Suspiraron. El pelirrojo fue el primero en abrir la boca.

-Hermione…- Dijo acercándose mas a la castaña – Este…no se por dónde empezar… - No podía decírselo o soltarlo así de golpe – Pero…

La leona sentía como su corazón se saldría de su pecho al ver las caras que pusieron sus amigos al nombrarles al rubio. Sabía que algo muy malo había pasado con él.

-Habla…no te quedes callado – Exigió como la Gryffindor que era.

-Malfoy…- Pero el ojiazul fue interrumpido.

-Aun no hemos sabido nada de él – Espeto el azabache rápidamente. Ron le dirigió una mirada reprochante y luego le hizo una mueca de confusión – Hemos tratado de averiguar dónde se encuentra pero no hay resultados, todavía – Finalizo Harry al ver como la cara de su amiga cambiaba de uno triste a una conforme.

-¿Están seguros? – Pregunto tratándose de convencer de que sus amigos no le estaban mintiendo.

-Segurísimos – Finalizo el pelirrojo sonriéndole con alegría.

&

No podía dejar de admirarlo. Era tan tierno y dulce. Observaba como el pequeño rubiecito dormía plácidamente aun lado de ella. Tan solo mirarlo hacia que cualquier persona, hasta el más frio del mundo, se derritiera de ternura. Cuanto deseaba que Draco estuviese con ella, a su lado, embelecido como ella lo estaba. Había nacido exactamente el día en que el rubio mayor vino al mundo; 5 de junio.

Llevo su índice derecho y lo rozo contra la mejilla rosada de su bebe. Sintió una carga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo al tocarlo. Era simplemente exquisito. Sonrió con amargura al recordar la última vez que vio al amor de su vida en aquella noche en la Mansión Malfoy. La mirada que le decido el ojigris fue tremendamente escalofriante. Sabía que sería la última vez que lo vería. Y no se equivoco. Hasta ahorita no había noticias o una señal de vida por parte del ex Slytherin.

Cerró sus ojos soltando unas cuantas lágrimas de dolor. Lo extrañaba muchísimo y no descansaría hasta dar con el vivo o…muerto.

-¿Se puede? – Pregunto la cabeza de Jean Granger observando a su hija y esperando su autorización para entrar al cuarto.

-Mama, claro, adelante – Dijo limpiándose rápidamente el rastro de lagrimas por su mejillas. Luego se puso de pie.

-Hija, ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto la ojiverde aceptando el abrazo de su hija. Luego se separo de ella.

-Bien, muy bien – Contesto la leona ahora abrazando a su padre – Papi – Dijo apretándolo con fuerza.

-Mi pequeña – Alentó el padre de la castaña cerrando sus ojos – Me alegra saber que estas bien – Espeto alejándose de su hija y tocándole la barbilla – Te amo.

-También, yo te amo – Contesto sonriéndole.

-Mira amor, ¿No es tierno? – Pregunto Jean tomando al pequeño rubiecito entre sus brazos con sumo cuidado.

-Es…precioso – Dijo el señor Granger sintiendo como sus ojos se aguadaban al ver tan hermoso figurita de su primer nieto - ¿Cómo le pondrás?

-Draco – Soltó de golpe haciendo que sus padres supieran por fin el nombre del padre de su hijo – Draco Granger – Finalizo sonriendo al ver como el pequeñito rubiecito habría sus ojos grises al escuchar su nombre.

**Continuara….**

_¡Hola! Lo prometido es deuda. Sé que está muy cortito pero ya quería actualizar. ¡Y por favor, no me maten!. Sé que están furiosas conmigo por lo que hice con Draco pero…no se preocupen. El no está muerto solo anda de parranda jeje. En el próximo capítulo por fin se aclararan las cosas._

_¿Draco estará muerto o es una farsa solo para salir librado? ¿Hermione se enterara que Harry y Ron le mintieron sobre la información que recibieron sobre el rubio? ¿Podrá la castaña olvidarlo? Y la pregunta que todos esperamos ¿Draco y Hermione se reencontraran y vivirán feliz para siempre? Solo ustedes tiene la palabra con sus lindos comentarios. Espero y los dejen por que eso depende actualizar lo más pronto posible. Me despido._

**Agradecimientos:**

_Holly90, Adrikari, Hermimalfoy13, Shywhitedove, Ale Masen, Memoriesofkagome y Floh Black:_ NO se me alteren que no era la última vez que se verían. En el próximo capítulo por fin el esperado encuentro. Ya saben cómo!!! Dejando sus lindos comentarios. Logre mi objetivo, alterarlas jaja. Que maldita soy.

**FELIZZZ AÑOOOO NUEVO::::::**

**MISS MEJORRES DESEOSSS PARAA TODAASSS!**

**Adios!**


	36. Mejor en el tiempo

Un año. Se repetía mentalmente el azabache, ya había pasado un año desde que le mintieron a Hermione sobre la muerte de Draco Malfoy. Se sentía un miserable por haber engañado de esa forma a su mejor amiga, pero, era lo mejor para ella. Pero aun así, no podía estar tranquilo haciendo creer a la castaña que el rubio está con vida.

Dejo de lado su trabajo y recargo su espalda sobre su silla. Alzo su cabeza y observo su techo pensando en lo que le depararía el destino de ahora en adelante. Tanto a él como a sus amigos; Ron y Hermione. Hacía poco tiempo que Ginny, su prometida, se había graduado del colegio y a la semana se casaron porque ya no aguantaban las ganas de estar juntos para siempre. Fue una ceremonia familiar, corta y muy conmovedora. Nada fuera de lo normal. Ahora Vivian en una Mansión que Harry le había regalado a la pelirroja como regalo de bodas. ¿Sostificado, no creen?

Ron y Luna prefirieron esperar un tiempo más, ya que, la rubia no estaba lista para dar un paso tan importante como lo era el matrimonio. Así que mejor decidieron vivir en unión libre por un tiempo más.

Y Hermione. La castaña solo se estaba pendiente a su hijo, Draco, quien ya tenía un año de edad. Sonrió al recordar a ese angelito que lo volvía loco. Lo ama con locura. Era el centro de atención de la Familia Weasley y la de la ojimiel. Claro, si era el único nieto que tenían los Señores Garnger. A pesar de todo, su amiga se había mostrado muy tranquila y serena todo este año. No mostraba señales de alteración o sufrimiento por no saber nada del ojigris. No los tenía o simplemente los ocultaba muy bien.

Pero todo ese dolor o sufrimiento se reducía a una sola personita; Draco Granger.

-Señor Potter – Llamo la asistente personal del moreno al abrir la puerta y observar a su jefe muy pensativo.

-Dime, Heather – Contesto el ojiverde enderezando su cuerpo y observando a su secretaria.

-Solo le recuerdo que dentro de dos horas tiene la junta del comité para arreglar los asuntos de los nuevos departamentos – Espeto la castaña revisando su agenda.

-¿Algo más? – Cuestiono el joven con sus brazos sobre su escritorio y sus cejas levantadas.

-Déjeme ver… - Pidió la asistente revisando por tercera vez la agenda -…No, solo eso – Finalizo cerrando la libreta.

-Gracias, te puedes retirar – Autorizo como un buen jefe.

-Con permiso – Se despidió la castaña cerrando la puerta de la oficina del jefe de Aurores.

El azabache sonrió y volvió a sus deberes de jefe. Estaba concentrado en sus papeles que no vio a la persona que abrió la puerta de nuevo. Dedujo que era Heather que se le había olvidado otro recordatorio.

-Dime, Heather – Espeto observando una hoja que tenía en la mano derecha y otra en la mano izquierda.

-Sí, vera jefe…- Bromeo Hermione deteniendo su andar enfrente del escritorio del ojiverde y con sus manos sobre su cadera sonriendo con burla.

Harry alzo su vista y observo a su mejor amiga enfrente de el.

-Hermione – Exclamo apenado – Lo siento, no pensé que fueses tu – Dijo rápidamente poniéndose de pie y extendiendo el brazo para que su amiga tomara asiento con el – Siéntate – Pidió como todo un caballero. La ex leona obedeció. Este no tomo asiento hasta que su amiga lo hizo primero - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Digo, es que hay mucho trabajo – Sonrió con burla.

-Sí, lo sé, solo pase a despedirme – Espeto la ojimiel observando los cientos de papeles que tenía su amigo sobre el escritorio.

-¿Despedirte? Pero si todavía no dan las cinco – Contesto al saber que el horario de su amiga era más tarde que el de él y Ron. Y apenas eran las dos de la tarde.

-Ya se – Contesto la ojimiel – Es solo que hoy me toca llevar a Draco al médico – Informo sonriendo.

-Ese medico…- Maldijo el moreno - ¿Ya no ha querido nada contigo?

-Harry, basta – Suplico la castaña – Desde aquel incidente con Ron, el ya no me ha visto de otra forma más que como la madre de su paciente, nada mas – Dijo recordado como el pelirrojo casi se le va a golpes al oír una propuesta de cenar por parte del medimago.

-Más le vale – Soltó Harry sonriendo con burla.

-Bueno, te dejo, porque faltan veinte para las 2:30 y esa a esa hora tengo que estar ya en San Mugo – Dijo poniéndose de pie y caminado hacia la salida.

-Oye, ¿Qué paso con la fiesta de Draco? – Quiso saber el ojiverde.

-Cierto – Expreso la ex leona parándose en seco. Luego se giro hacia su amigo – Mi madre, Ginny y la señora Weasley me avisaron hoy en la mañana que ya está listo toda para mañana – Finalizo sabiendo que no tenía tiempo ni para organizar el festejo de su propio hijo.

-¿Y donde será? – Pregunto de nuevo el ojiverde.

-En tu Mansion ¿Dónde más? – Se burlo la castaña al saber que el moreno no sabía nada de eso - ¿Te molesta? Ginny me dijo que podía…

-¿Cómo crees que me voy a molestar? Al contrario, me alegra saberlo…- Espeto un poco sarcástico.

-Bien, me voy – Dijo tratando de abrir la puerta pero un pelirrojo le gano primero – Ah! Ron, Hola y adiós – Dijo rápidamente depositando un tierno beso en la mejilla del ojiazul. Después desapareció de la vista de sus dos mejores amigos.

Luego el pelirrojo cerró la puerta y tomo asiento en el mismo lugar que pocos minutos atrás su mejor amiga había ocupado.

-¿A dónde iba tan apurada? – Quiso saber el novio de Luna.

-A Draco le toca consulta con su doctor – Informo agachando su cabeza para que su cuñado no viese las carcajadas que pego.

Este solo torno cara de enojo y celos.

&

El pequeño rubiecito de apenas un año cumplido se encontraba seriecito y muy tranquilo al momento de la revisión. A pesar de su corta edad era muy inteligente y muy obediente, claro, cada vez que no se le subía lo Malfoy. Hermione, su madre, solo observaba como el médico revisaba, como era de rutina, a su paciente preferido.

Después de unos minutos más la revisión por fin termino. El medimago dejo de lado sus herramientas de trabajo y luego se inclino para estar a la altura del pequeño ojigris. Luego hablo.

-Está en perfectas condiciones, Draco – Espeto el guapo medico sonriéndole al pequeño. Este solo lo observaba con sus dos hermosas esferas grises y después le sonrió con alegría.

-¿De verdad? – Pregunto Hermione acercándose hasta su hijo y viendo al doctor.

-Por supuesto, este niño es igual de fuerte que un roble, con decirle que ni siquiera se ha enfermado de gripe ¿Verdad? – Pregunto el guapo amatista acercándose a un estante.

-Sí, nunca se ha enfermado de gripe – Pronuncio la ojimiel extrañada. Nunca lo había notado. Luego tomo a su bebe en sus brazos y lo miro directo a los ojos. Tan solo esa miradita que le dirigía su hijo, solo a ella, le derretía de ternura y hacia que todo mal se borrar de su mente – Eres muy fuerte, mi amor – Espeto la ojimiel llenado de besitos a su adoración.

Este solo se carcajeaba al sentir lo besos que le daba su madre.

-¡Iha, ma! – Decía al pronunciar sus primeras palabras. La castaña dejó de besarlo y lo miro con amor. Después el rubiecito aprovecho para darle un súper abrazo. A pesar de tener un año era muy fuerte.

-Así es, por eso le tengo un premio – Espeto el medimago acercándose a madre e hijo – Esto es para ti – Dijo enseñándole al pequeño una mini motocicleta deportiva.

Draco al ver el juguete rápidamente se lo arrebato de las manos a su doctor. Luego le sonrió con alegría y agradecimiento. Se encontraba emocionadísimo por el obsequio. Le decía pequeñas palabras a su madre y luego se lo enseñaba.

-Ah, es hermoso ¿Qué es? – Le pregunto al ver lo emocionado que estaba. Luego miro al medimago – No debió…- Pero no pudo terminar.

-Por favor, Hermione, déjame consentir a mi paciente favorito solo por hoy, y ¿en que habíamos quedado? – Le pregunto sonriendo con seducción.

Hermione suspiro y luego deposito al niño en el suelo para que estrenara su nuevo juguete. Luego postro sus ojos miel en los amatistas del guapo medimago.

-Es que nos hablaríamos de tu, pero, aun no me acostumbro – Se excuso apenada por su torpes.

-¿Entonces? – Pregunto de nuevo esperando respuesta.

-Está bien, Oliver – Pronuncio el nombre del amatista haciendo que este ampliara mas su sonrisa - ¿Es todo por hoy? – Pregunto queriendo salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

-Sí, solo déjame anotar unas cosas en el expediente de Draco y ya te puedes retirar – Decía mientras tomaba asiento sobre su escritorio y tomaba un bolígrafo para escribir.

La ex Gryffindor observo cada movimiento del medimago de su hijo. A decir verdad, no estaba para nada mal. Era muy guapo, delicado y encantador con ella. Cada vez que le tocaba consulta a su hijo siempre se esmeraba para causar una buena impresión en ella y lo lograba. Pero aun así, no podía olvidarse de…Draco. El es y será el padre de su hijo para siempre. ¿Dónde estás, Draco? Se preguntaba mentalmente. Todo este año y medio que no supo nada de él (N/a: Digo y medio, porque le sume el tiempo de embarazo de la castaña que no estuvo con ella, para que no me reclame!) sentía que cada día que pasada sin saber de él solo disminuían sus esperanza de encontrarlo con…vida.

-Hermione…- Llamo Oliver por cuarta vez.

-Lo siento, decías – Espeto la ojimiel volviendo en sí.

-¿Te pasa algo? – Pregunto preocupada poniéndose de pie al darse cuenta del estado de la ex leona. Luego llego hasta ella.

-No, nada, solo no me hagas caso – Expreso suspirando y bajando su vista. Luego sintió como alguien roso sus dedos contra su mejilla. Luego volvió a postrar sus ojos en la figura del médico.

-Eres muy hermosa – Soltó sin poderlo controlar. Ya tenía un año atendiendo al hijo de la castaña y no podía seguir guardando sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Hermione sonrió nerviosa por la confesión del medimago y luego desvió su vista hasta su hijo, quien jugaba alegremente con la mini moto. Después lo miro.

-Oliver…no sé qué decir…- Tartamudeaba como una estúpida adolescente.

El amatista cayó en cuenta y luego se alejo de la castaña. Esta sonrió de lado al darse cuenta del sonrojo del guapo medico. Después, la ojimiel tomo a su hijo en brazos y hablo.

-Hermione…discúlpame por mi atrevimiento…yo – Pero la castaña lo interrumpió.

-No te preocupes, creo que ya todo está claro – Dijo refiriéndose a que meses atrás ella le dejo muy claro que nunca tendría una oportunidad en su vida. No porque no quisiera, si no porque ella aun seguía esperando a Draco, para siempre.

-Espero que no dejes de traer a Draco a las consultas…digo por lo que paso…- Espetaba como un estúpido.

-Despreocúpate – Espeto la ex leona – No dejare de traer al niño, eres un buen médico y me gusta que lo atiendas tu – Dijo sonriéndole. Este le contesto de igual modo – Por cierto, mañana le hare un festejo a Draco por fu cumpleaños, ¿no sé si te gustaría…ir? – Finalizo nerviosa.

-Claro que me gustaría ir, adoro a este niño – Expreso acercándose hasta la ojimiel y acariciando la cabellera rubia del ojigris. Este se encontraba explorando su nuevo juguete y no le prestó atención.

-Bien, esta es la dirección – Finalizo entregándole una tarjeta con la dirección de la Mansión de Harry.

-Ahí estaré – Dijo tomando el pequeño papel.

-Bueno, me voy, nos vemos – Se despidió tratando de abrir la puerta pero el medimago le gano – Gracias – Finalizo saliendo del consultorio y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-De nada – Finalizo Oliver solo viendo como la mujer de su vida nunca le correspondería como él quería. Sonrió y luego cerró la puerta de su consultorio.

&

El pequeño rubiecito se encontraba de brazo en brazo. Todas las personas que hicieron acto de presencia en el festejo del ojigris no paraban de admirarlo y comentar lo hermoso que era. Los padres de la castaña estaban encantadísimos con su nietecito. Para ellos era su todo. Igual se encontraba la familia Weasley, para ellos, Draco era un nieto más.

Harry y Ron se encontraban sentados en el jardín, donde se llevaba a cabo el festejo, tomando jugo de calabaza y platicando con los gemelos y Charlie. Ginny y Luna solo estaban pendiente a ver que se les ofrecía a los invitados, y Hermione, atendiendo a la gente que llegaba.

-Hermione, ¿Dónde dejaste las botanas? – Pregunto una pelirroja al borde del precipicio.

-No lo sé, tú fuiste la que organizaste todo, no yo – Contesto la ojimiel observando cómo su hijo estaba jugando con tierra - ¡Draco, no, deja eso! – Grito saliendo disparada para apartar al pequeño de la tierra. Llego hasta él y lo cargo en sus brazos – Te dije muy claro que no quería verte lejos de tus abuelos – Espeto la castaña molesta, pero eso duro muy poco.

Draco, al saber que su madre estaba molesta, la empezó a llenar de pequeño besitos por todo su rostro. Hermione soltó unas carcajadas al ver como se le dejaba ir a besos. Siempre era lo mismo. El rubiecito dejo de hacer su trabajo y penetro sus dos hermosos ojos en la miel de su madre sonriéndole con ternura.

-Eres un pequeño demonio – Expreso sonriéndole y al sentir los dos pequeños bracitos de su hijo rodeando su cuello – Te amo corazón – Dijo desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Nunca lo dejaría de amar como a…su padre.

Después se dirigió hasta donde sus amigos estaban muy a gusto, pero eso duraría muy poco.

-Bien, creo que a alguien le toca lidiar con este demonio ¿Quién será? – Pregunto Hermione postrada delante del pelirrojo y el azabache. Draco no borraba su sonrisa al ver a sus tíos preferidos.

Harry y Ron se miraron entre si y luego hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Le toca a él – Dijeron al mismo tiempo con terror al ver al pequeño rubiecito con cara de malvado.

La ojimiel se carcajeo. Luego el ojigris le estiro sus bracitos al pelirrojo, este cerró sus ojos maldiciéndose. Harry soltó la carcajada.

-Ni modo, Ron, te toco a ti – Espeto la castaña pasándole a su hijo al ojiazul.

-No es justo – Se quejo disfrazando su alegría de que su pequeño lo escogiera a él y no a su cuñado - ¿Cómo estamos? – Le pregunto al tener al pequeño rubiecito sentado sobre sus piernas. Este lo miraba y no se espero más, y se le fue a golpes, ya que el pelirrojo lo tenía acostumbrado a jugar luchitas con él.

Hermione sonrió y luego se alejo de ahí dejando a sus amigos lidiar con su pequeño angelito_._

_oOoOoOoOo_

-Buenas tardes – Saludo un amatista llegando hasta el grupito de amigas que se encontraban platicando en la entrada de la Mansión.

-Oliver…- Nombro Hermione dándose la media vuelta y mirando al muchacho – Que bueno que viniste – Dijo llegando hasta él y saludándolo de mano, ya que de beso no podía.

-¿No me digas que ese es el médico que quiere con Hermione? – Pregunto Ginny observando de pies a cabeza al medimago que estaba hecho un cuero.

-Si, es el – Contesto la rubia observado como al moreno casi se le salen los ojos al ver a la castaña.

-Pero si es un cuero – Susurro la ojiazul y observando a todos lados de que su esposo no estuviese cerca y la oyera – Yo que Hermione ya le hubiese dicho que si.

-Ginevra, eres una mujer casada – Soltó Luna sonriendo.

-Lo sé, pero eso no me impide ver el menú – Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior al ver el bien formado trasero del medimago. De pronto vio como una rubia elegante llegaba acompañada de una moreno y una morena, esos no podía ser más que…- Un minuto…es ¿Narcissa Malfoy?

-Buenas tardes, Hermione – Saludo la madre de Draco Malfoy llegando hasta la castaña y el amatista.

La ojimiel sostuvo el aliento al ver a la madre de su amado delante de ella, pensó que no aceptaría su invitación y mucho menos conocer a su único nieto.

-Buenas tarde, señora Malfoy – Saludo la ex Gryffindor observando a esta y luego a Blaise y Pansy.

-Hola, Hermione – Saludo la morena sonriéndole.

-Hola – Contesto la ojimiel incomoda. Luego se percato de algo – Lo siento, el es Oliver Woods, es el medimago de mi hijo…Draco - Presento.

-¿Cómo están? – Pregunto el amatista por cortesía.

-Bien, gracias – Contesto Blaise.

-Vamos, no se queden ahí parados, pasen al jardín – Invito Hermione.

-¿Podemos hablar, a solas? – Pidió Narcissa acercándose a la castaña.

-Sí, claro – Contesto tragando saliva y un poco nerviosa.

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

La madre de Draco y la amada de este se encontraban en el jardín delantero apartado de todos los invitados para poder charlar…a gusto. Caminaron en silencio encontrando un lugar seguro y alejado para conversar.

-Pensé que no aceptaría mi invitación – Hablo primero la ex leona observando el césped de la Mansión del azabache y luego dirigió u vista al gran lago que poseía esta.

-¿Sabes? Yo pensé lo mismo – Contesto la ojiazul deteniendo su andar y observando a la castaña. Esta se detuvo con ella.

-Me lo supuse, ya que su nieto no es…- Pero fue interrumpida por la elegante rubia.

-Ni se te ocurra terminar la frese – Amenazo sonriendo de lado. Hermione clavo su vista en los ojos de la señora y frunció sus labios maldiciéndose. Narcissa suspiro – Tengo más de año que no sé nada de mi hijo, desde aquella batalla en la Mansión Malfoy, Draco desapareció sin decir nada… - La castaña revivió esos momentos en los que el rubio le prometió volver a verla después de que todo se calmara - ¿Sabes lo que se siente perder a un hijo, o la angustia que se siente al no saber si está vivo o…muerto? – Estas palabras fueron para la ojimiel como cuchillas cruzando su pecho. La rubia soltó unas cuantas lagrimas de dolor.

-No lo sé, pero lo asimilo – Dijo sin despegar sus ojos de la señora – Si a mi hijo le llegara a pasar algo así estará igual o peor que usted, tenga eso por seguro – Finalizo bajando su vista.

- Por eso, al recibir tu carta diciéndome que tenías un hijo de Draco, no sabes la emoción que sentí en ese momento, fue como…haber encontrado a mi hijo con vida – Espeto ansiosa por ver al pequeño rubiecito – No podía dejar que pasara algo así.

Hermione sonrió y esta le correspondió. Después escucho como un pequeño rubiecito le gritaba desde los brazos de un azabache.

-Ma ma – Dijo Draco viendo a su madre de espaldas.

Narcissa Malfoy sintió una opresión fuerte en el pecho al oír las palabras de niño. Una emoción que no supo describir. La castaña giro su cabeza y observo a su hijo en brazos de Harry. La rubia aun no volteaba a verlo.

-Mi vida – Expreso la ex leona acercándose hasta su amigo. El pequeño rápidamente se le dejo ir a los brazos. Esta lo capturo al momento sonriendo.

-Lo siento, no quise interrumpir, pero el niño te nombraba y no sabíamos que hacer – Informo el ojiverde apenado.

-No te preocupes – Espeto la joven sonriéndole.

-Bien…yo…las dejo solas, y si ocupan algo solo háganmelo saber – Finalizo dándose la vuelta y regresado a su mansión.

-Mi amor, hay una persona que quiero que conozcas – Decía la castaña mediante se acercaba hasta la rubia – Señora Malfoy, este es Draco, hijo mío y de su hijo – Presento viendo como la rubia se gira y tornaba su rostro de alegría y tristeza.

Narcissa al ver al pequeño rubiecito sentía que desvanecería de un momento a otro de la emoción. Era su nieto… su único nieto. Se acerco hasta ellos y observo más de cercas al niño.

-Es hermoso…- Expreso tomando una manita del ojigris. Este la miraba extrañada pero sin importarle le sonrió alegremente – Es idéntico a Draco cuando tenía su edad…¿Lo puedo abrazar? – Pregunto apenada.

-Por supuesto, es su…nieto – Espeto Hermione entregándole al niño en sus brazos.

La rubia al sentir el pequeño cuerpecito de SU nieto sobre su propio cuerpo se sintió a morir y soltó unas cuantas lagrimas de alegría y dolor al no saber si su hijo tendría la dicha de conocer a tal maravillosa personita.

_OoOoOoOoOo_

El festejo estaba llegando a su fin. La mayoría de los invitados desaparecieron uno por uno. Solo quedaban Hermione, Harry, Ron, Luna y Ginny. Decidieron quedarse a dormir en la mansión Potter para ayudar a limpiar el desastre que dejaron en el jardín. El pequeño Draco jugaba en la sala, en un área de juegos que su tío Harry puso exclusivamente para él.

-Harry, no debiste poner eso solo para Draco – Espeto la castaña apenada por las molestas que se tomaba el azabache con ella y su hijo.

-Vamos, Hermione – Exclamo el ojiverde – Claro que debí, además Draco no sale de aquí, así que se entretenga con algo ¿No crees? – Dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias – Contesto la ojimiel sonriéndole.

Después se dispusieron a dejar limpia toda la sala y el jardín. Luego de terminar de acomodar todo tomaron asiento en la sala para descansar.

-Aun que fue muy poca gente hubo mucha basura – Se quejo Ron sentado en el sofá más grande de la sala y abrazando a Luna por los hombros.

-Como eres llorón – Ataco la hermana menor de este sentada sobre las piernas de su ahora esposo Harry.

El resto solo sonrió debido al comentario de la pelirroja.

-Se me olvidaba – Exclamo Hermione mirando a Harry - ¿Recuerdas los papeles que te pedí para hacer la compra-venta del nuevo departamento de aurores? –

-Sí, ¿Por? – Cuestiono el ojiverde.

-Necesito que me los entregues ahora mismo para revisarlos – Pidió la ojimiel.

-¿Ahorita? – Pregunto con fatiga.

-Ahorita porque en cuanto Draco se duerma los revisare para ver si están bien para tener todo listo para pasado mañana –Dijo viendo como su amigo le hacia una cara de flojera. La castaña bufo – Esta bien, solo dime donde están y yo los tomo – Dijo poniéndose de pie y caminado hasta la salida de sala.

-Están en el ultimo cajón de mi escritorio – Informo besando el cuello de su esposa.

-Bien, les encargo al niño unos minutos – Finalizo desapareciendo de la vista de todos sus amigos.

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

Llego hasta la oficina de moreno y entro al interior. Después se acerco hasta el escritorio y se inclino para abrir el cajón. Luego, empezó a buscar los papeles, saco cientos de folders con papeles que no eran los suyos. Después los encontró al final de todos y los aparto. Empezó a acomodar el resto y en una de esas, unas hojas se logran salir de un folder y caen al suelo. Se maldijo y rápidamente se agacho para tomarlos pero el encabezado llamo su atención. No era de su agrado husmear los papeles de sus amigos pero algo le dijo que lo hiciera.

Se enderezo leyendo cada letra al momento que sus ojos se entrecerraban y su ceño se fruncía de misterio. Lo que esos párrafos decía debía de ser una mentira. Observo la fecha y supo que no lo era. Como una fiera salió disparada hacia la sala donde s encontraba sus amigos, si se podía decir así.

-¡Harry, Ron! – Grito mediante llegaba hasta la sala.

Estos estaban muertos de la risa por tontadas que decía el ojiazul que al oír el grito que pego su mejor amiga rápidamente se pusieron de pie y se acercaron ante el llamado de esta.

-¡HARRY, RON! – Grito de nuevo con todo el coraje que sentía subir por sus venas y llegando hasta su cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto el azabache al ver en las manos de la castaña el reporte de Australia donde le informaban sobre el hallazgo de los cuerpos de Malfoy y Snape.

-¿Se puede saber qué es esto? – Pregunto mostrándole las hojas a ambos.

El moreno y el pelirrojo se maldijeron al saber lo que significaba eso. Se miraron entre si y luego volvieron a postrar sus ojos en la figura de la ojimiel que estaba que echaba humo por los oídos. Ginny y Luna estaban confundidas al no saber lo que pasaba.

-Eso…bueno…eso es …- Tartamudeaba el ojiazul sin encontrara las palabras exactas para confesarle a su amiga sobre la muerte del rubio.

-Hermione…déjanos explicarte… - Pidió Harry sabiendo que esto acabaría muy mal.

-¡No hay nada que explicar! – Grito a todo pulmón - ¡¿Hasta cuando me iban a dejar de mentirme?! – Pregunto desilusionada de sus mejores amigos.

-Te lo íbamos a decir en cuanto tuviéramos una oportunidad – Espeto Ron al ver como soltaba lagrimas de dolor.

-¡Ustedes sabían muy bien como me encontraba al no saber nada de Draco, estuviese vivo o muerto, pero no, tuvieron que hacer las cosas a su manera, como siempre! – Gritaba devastada por dentro al saber que el informe era real - ¿Es cierto lo que dice el reporte? – Pregunto acercándose hasta ellos - ¿Es cierto? ¿Draco esta…muerto?

Los ex Gryfindor's se miraban entre sí sin saber quién de los dos hablar primero. Entonces, el moreno decidió soltar la bomba de nueva vez por todas.

-Es cierto – Soltó bajando la vista – Malfoy y Snape fueron encontrados sin vida el año pasado en Australia.

Hermione se encontraba con la vista perdida y lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Era cierto…Draco estaba muerto. Se recargo sobre la pared sintiendo como el suelo se le movía. Rápidamente el pelirrojo la tomo de la cintura para sostenerla. Ginny y Luna se acercaron hasta llegar a la pareja.

-¿Estás bien? – Pregunto la pelirroja viendo como el color de la ojimiel cambiaba de uno a otro en cuestión de segundos.

-No…no estoy…- Pero no pudo terminar ya que siento como una fuerza la jalo sobre el suelo desmayándose al momento.

-¡Hermione! – Grito el pelirrojo atrapando a su amiga y privándola de un golpe seguro.

-Llévenla a su habitación, nosotras nos encargaremos de Draco – Ordeno Ginny a su esposo y hermano. Estos no esperaron más y cargaron a la castaña conduciéndola a su alcoba.

&

Su alma no dejaba de llorar. No podía creer que su Draco estuviese muerto. No soportaba la idea de no verlo nunca más por el resto de su vida. De no sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo al momento de hacer el amor. De nunca escuchar de sus propios labios decirle cuanto la ama y sobre todo, de que nunca tendrá la oportunidad de conocer a su hijo, jamás. Su cuerpo le pesaba y su corazón estaba partido en dos. Lloraban si parar. Aun que no estuviese despierta sentía las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas. Oía voces muy lejanas pero no les entendía. Pero sabía que sus amigos estaban con ella y no la dejarían hasta que regresara en si.

-¿Está dormido? – Pregunto Harry al ver entrar a la pelirrojoa con un rubiecito recargado sobre su hombro y sus ojos cerraditos.

-Si – Contesto depositando al ojigris sobre la cuna – Ashh… - Este se movió al sentir las cálidas sabanas pero rápidamente empezó a respirar tranquilamente cayendo de nuevo en un profundo sueño – Es mejor irnos y dejarlos solos, ya mañana será otro día.

-Yo no me pienso mover de aquí hasta que Hermione despierte – Espeto Ron observando a su amiga.

-Amor, hazle caso a Ginny, tiene razón, Hermione y Draco no despertaran hasta mañana, anda, vamos a dormir y más tarde la revisas ¿Si? – Suplico la rubia.

-Está bien – Bufo no muy convencido.

Después salieron de ahí dejando a una castaña y aun rubiecito dormidos plácidamente.

&

Lo apreso del antebrazo antes de que cometiera una locura.

-¿Estás loco? – Pregunto un hombre con su pelo más largo del que estaba acostumbrado a usarlo y con su barba crecida más de lo normal. – Si entras por esa ventana será entregarte al infierno con las llamas hirviendo – Espeto observando como esos ojos grises lo mataban con la mirada.

-Lo sé, pero ya espere mucho – Contesto convencido de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Potter y Weasley están ahí, y por si no lo sabes ellos son aurores y nos pueden atrapar en el acto – Trato de convencerlo de lo contrario.

-¡No me importa! – Grito zafándose del agarre de su padrino – No pienso moverme de aquí sin antes no haberla visto tan siquiera por última vez – Espeto observando la ventana de la habitación de su amada – Y si me atrapan, que lo hagan, ya nada me importa, ya me canse de estar escondiéndome de todo – Dijo harto de la vida de prófugo que vivía – Fingir nuestra muerte no servirá de nada, tarde o temprano lo descubrirían y eso lo sabía perfectamente.

Snape lo miraba con ternura. Tenía razón, el se merecía estar con la mujer que ama y sobre todo con su hijo. Si él no tuvo la oportunidad de ser amado, no se la quitaría a su ahijado.

-Está bien, pero si tu caes, yo caigo contigo – Dijo sonriendo de lado.

-Gracias – Dijo alejándose de su padrino y acercándose hasta la ventana de la castaña sintiendo como el corazón de le saldría de un momento a otro.

&

Y ahí la vio. Se miraba como un ángel desterrado del cielo debido a tanta belleza. Su pecho bajaba y subía al compas de su respiración pausada. Se acerco a paso lento hasta llegar al borde de la cama. No podía contener la respiración y a su corazón quien palpitaba a toda su capacidad. No podía dejar de admirarla. Con sumo cuidado se sentó en un espacio del colchón y sonrió.

Aun dormía con los labios entre abiertos. No había cambiado en nada. Seguía igual de hermosa. A pesar de haber dado a luz su cuerpo seguía intacto como lo recordaba. Acerco su mano hacia el rostro de la castaña y con sus dedos rozo su mejilla izquierda. Sintió una carga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo al sentir la suave piel de la mujer que amaba con locura.

Ante esto la ojimiel hizo un gesto y luego movió su rostro colocándolo del otro lado de la cama pero sin despertar aun. Draco sonrió y luego algo, o mejor dicho, alguien llamo su atención. Giro su cabeza y la coloco sobre la cuna que estaba pegada a la pared donde se encontraba la puerta.

Se puso de pie y luego camino con paso lento hasta llegar a estar enfrente de la cuna. Lo que vio lo dejo sin habla. Un pequeño rubiecito se encontraba sentado sobre su colchón mientras jugaba con la pequeña mini moto que le había obsequiado su médico. El ojigris mayor sintió como algo oprimía su corazón de alegría.

Draco menor aplastaba el juguete entre sus manos y luego lo observaba detalladamente. No obstante sonrió de lado al saber lo que era. Y así, lo repetía varias veces. Draco mayor se encontraba extasiado al contemplar tal belleza y más al saber que era producto del gran amor entre él y Hermione.

En ese momento, el pequeño rubiecito alza su pequeña cabecita y coloca sus dos hermosos ojos grises en los de su padre. Draco mayor estaba que no podía controlar la emoción. Al hacer contacto visual con su hijo sintió que toda su vida ahora tenía sentido. El pequeño lo miraba sin expresión alguna y después ladeo su cabecita de lado sin dejar de mirar a su padre.

-Hola – Saludo el ex mortifago adentrando sus brazos al cunero para abrazar por primera vez a su primogénito.

Este le sonrió alzando sus bracitos al sentir la necesidad de hacer. Al tener a su hijo a su altura le deposito un tierno y primer beso en su suave mejilla.

-Hola, soy tu padre – Decía el rubio mayor tomando la pequeña manita del niño entre sus dedos. Este no dejaba de mirarlo y mucho menor sonreírle. Luego el ex Slytherin le acaricio su cabellera rubia como la de el comprobando que era su misma imagen de cuando era niño.

No obstante el ojigris mayor sintió como alguien le apuntaba con su varita sobre la espalda. Se quedo quieto al oír por primera vez en mas de un año la voz de su amada.

-Suelta a mi hijo, ahora – Ordeno Hermione clavando su varita en la espalda de la persona que irrumpió en su habitación. El rubio no se movió ni dijo nada – He dicho que lo sueltes – Espeto segura de si misma.

Draco sonrió de lado y con cuidado dejo al su hijo en su cuna. Aun no le daba la cara a la castaña.

-¿Quieres tu y que haces en mi habitación? – Pregunto siguiendo al invasor al ver como este daba pasos hacia la ventana.

-Hermione…- Nombro el rubio haciendo que la ojimiel se paralizara – No ataques, soy yo – Dijo dándose la vuelta y mostrándose ante la ex leona. Esta estaba que no podía creerlo – Soy yo, Draco.

La castaña tenía una expresión de sorpresa y confusión a la vez. No podía ser el. El estaba muerto. Fue bajando su varita poco a poco a la vez que bajaba su mirada.

-No es verdad…- Susurro para ella misma que para el.

-Es verdad – Contesto Draco acercándose hasta la joven.

-No…esto debe ser un sueño…- Decía mientras alzaba su vista y la colocaba sobre el joven que se acercaba hasta ella – Tu…tu está muerto, Harry y Ron me lo dieron – Dijo convenciéndose de que era uno más de sus sueños en los que el rubio regresaba con ella.

-Lo sé – Espeto llegando hasta ella – Pero no es verdad, todo fue una farsa para salir ilesos de una redada en Australia – Informo mirándola directamente a los ojos – Estoy vivo.

Hermione negó con su cabeza tratando de despertar de su sueño.

-No…no…no es verdad…- Se quejaba harta de ilusionarse y al momento de despertar tener al rubio a su lado durmiendo plácidamente.

-Hermione…- Dijo el rubio tomando una mano de su amada. Esta lo miro directamente a los ojos – Tócame, para que sientas que estoy aquí contigo…como lo prometí – Pidió guiando la mano de la joven hasta su pecho donde se encontraba su corazón.

Fu en ese momento que la ojimiel supo que era verdad. Que no era uno más de sus estúpidos sueños. Sintió sobre la palma de su mano el latir del corazón del hombre que amaba. Tenía ganas de llorar pero se contuvo.

-¿Sientes mi corazón? – Pregunto el rubio sin dejar de verla.

Hermione guio su mano hasta el rostro del ojigris y sonrió al saber que era el en carne y hueso.

-Si…eres tu – Expreso lanzándose a sus brazos y fundiéndose en un apasionado abrazo lleno de amor – Está vivo y conmigo – Decía soltando unas lagrimas de alegría.

-Si, estoy vivo – Espeto Draco alejando a la joven y capturando sus labios entre los suyos en un apasionado beso.

No pudieron descifrar lo que sintieron en ese momento al unir sus labios. Solo querían que el beso durar para siempre y nunca alejarse uno del otro. Nunca pensaron que llegarían a sentir eso tan grande que habitaba su corazón por otra persona y mucho menor amarse como lo hacía en ese momento.

Draco no quiso esperar más y fue conduciendo a paso lento a su amada hasta la cama. Quería hacerle le amor antes de que cualquier cosa pasara y lo impidiera. La castaña sabia de las intenciones del ojigris que se dejo guiar por que ella también quería sentir el calor de su amado sobre su cuerpo.

La recostó cuidadosamente sobre la cama y se coloco encima de ella evitando poner todo su peso. Aun no la dejaba de besar. No quiera para, pero la ojimiel lo hizo primero.

-El niño…-Dijo volteando a ver a su hijo quien dormía plácidamente sobre sus sabanas. Ni cuenta se di cuando se durmió. Luego dirigió sus ojos a los grises del platino.

-Es hermoso nuestro hijo – Expreso emocionadísimo.

-Lo se, igual que el padre – Espeto Hermione sonriendo al sentir como el rubio le llenaba de besos el cuello.

-Te amo, Hermione – Confeso Draco mirándola a los ojos.

-Yo te amo más de lo que pensé – Finalizo la castaña devorando la boca del platino en un apasionado beso.

Y así. A la luz de la luna se entregaron al acto que muchos de nosotros llámanos amor, y que ellos llaman pasión.

**Continuara….**

_¡Hola! !POR FIN EL ESPERADO ENCUENTRO ENTRE DRACO&HERMIONE! Aquí otro capítulo más que definitivamente me gusto mucho. Espero y a ustedes también. ¿Qué les pareció? Quiero saber sus opiniones. Bueno, este es el penúltimo capítulo. Tratare de apresurarme para actualizar el final en menos de una semana. Bien, cambiando de tema; Les quiero informar que ya tengo lista mi próxima historia que no sé como titularla, pero ya pensare en eso después._

_Les comento que la trama se desarrollara en el colegió exactamente en el último año. Pero ya no quiero decirles más para que la esperen con ansias, y una última pregunta, ¿Les gustaría que siguiera escribiendo de esta pareja en las épocas de colegio?_

_Espero y se la han pasado de maravilla en este año que paso y que el que empezó les vaya mejor. Me despido._

**Agradecimientos:**

_Pajaro de fuego, Hykari Cullen, Ichi_Il, Betzacosta, Holly90, Adrikari, MoOny-LuNa-LuNaTiCa, Moony, Gloria Fernanda, Leyla, memoriesofkagome, Ale Masen y Shywithedove:_ Las amo! Espero y me dejen sus comentarios de este capítulo. Los espero con ansias.


	37. Despues de la tempestad viene la calma

Parecía que observaba la octava maravilla del mundo. No podía dejar de admirar lo hermoso que era. Aun que su barba estuviera un poco crecida y su hermosa cabellera maltratada, no importaban, con tan solo tenerlo a su lado para siempre era el objetivo. Al momento que abrió los ojos y se topo con el rostro del rubio, pensó que era otro más de sus estúpidos sueños. Pero se equivoco. Esta vez era eral, no había duda.

Acerco su oído al rostro del platino para escuchar su respiración pausada. Cerró sus ojos al sentir como el aire que salía de la fosa nasal de su amado acariciaba sus mejillas. Era indudablemente exquisito. Clavo sus ojos miel en la cara del ex Slytherin y sonrió de lado sin poder creer aun de que el ojigris estuviese junto a ella de nuevo. Bueno, con ellos, incluyendo a su hijo, de los dos.

Desvió su vista por un minuto hacia la cuna de su pequeño. Este aun dormía como el angelito que era. Después la volvió a postrar en el rostro del chico. Sonrió mostrando su dentadura al ver los ojos grises de su amado mirándola.

-Buenos días – Saludo Hermione con su codo recargado sobre el colchón y su mano sobre su nuca.

-Buenos días – Contesto Draco enderezándose y depositando un tierno beso sobre los labios de su amada - ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Mmm…- Bromeo la joven para impacientar al rubio – ¡De maravilla! – Expreso la ojimiel lazándose sobre los brazos del chico.

Este la capturo sonriendo al sentir como su alma regresaba a su cuerpo. Se quedaron viendo por un momento largo. Hermione, encima de el, no podía dejar de verlo. Era simplemente imposible. Draco, bajo de ella, no podía sentirse más feliz.

Detallo cada facción de su rostro color miel. Sus ojos, sus mejillas, su frente, su nariz y por ultimo sus carnosos, y deliciosos labios carmín. Era muy hermosa. La ex Gryffindor hacia lo mismo.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? – Pregunto la joven susurrando con amor.

Draco al escuchar las palabras que emitió la castaña desvió su vista mientras acariciaba unos cabellos de esta. Buena pregunta. Pero no sabía la respuesta. Nunca tomaron un rumbo definido, solo iban de un lado a otro escapando de una celda segura en Azkaban. Y eso ya lo había cansado. Por eso regreso al lugar de donde había huido. Para estar con la ojimiel y conocer a su hijo.

-Es difícil de contestar – Espeto clavando su mirada en los hermosos ojos miel de la joven – Solo te puedo decir que en ese tiempo que estuve lejos de ti, nunca pude dejar de pensar en ti y…en mi hijo – Finalizo sonriendo.

Hermione le correspondió de igual modo y rápidamente capturo sus labios de nuevo. ¿No podía haber momento más perfecto? Por supuesto que no. Sentía como tocaba el mismito infierno al besas esos labios pálidos que le pertenecían solamente a ella. De pronto se oyó una linda melodía que interrumpió el momento.

-Ma ma – Pronuncio el pequeño rubiecito de pie sobre su cuna y con sus manitas sosteniéndose del barandal de esta.

El rubio y la castaña dirigieron sus ojos al lugar donde provenía el sonido. Sonrieron al ver como su hijo les miraba con una sonrisa en sus pequeños labios. Después, la madre de este se puso de pie y se encamino hasta la cuna.

-Buenos días, corazón – Expreso la ex Gryffindor al ver como su pequeño le estiraba sus bracitos para que lo cargara. Esta obedeció y lo tomo. Después lo beso con ternura - ¿Cómo amaneció mi angelito?- Pregunto observando al niño quien jugaba con sus manitas.

Entonces Draco supo que esa imagen era la que llevaría grabada en su mente el resto de su miserable vida. Ver a la mujer que ama sostener a su hijo, producto de su amor, era simplemente delicioso.

Hermione dirigió sus ojos a la figura recostada del rubio y luego se acerco hasta el. Este se enderezo y tomo asiento.

-El es tu hijo…Draco – Presento oficialmente padre e hijo.

Draco mayor no podía dejar de admirar al pequeño, quien tampoco podía dejar de verlo. Era extraño, pero el pequeño sentía algo en su interior y rápidamente se le dejo ir a los brazos al ex Slytherin. Este lo capturo al momento.

Se abrazaron por unos largos segundos que parecieron eternos. El niño sintió la necesidad de recargar su cabecita sobre el hombro desnudo de su padre. Draco mayor sintió como una carga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo al sentir la suave piel de la mejilla de su hijo sobre su hombro.

-Estoy tan feliz – Expreso el rubio mayor mirando a su amada.

-Lo sé, al igual yo – Contesto Hermione acercándose hasta sus dos grandes amores.

Pero no todo momento perfecto es eso; Perfecto.

De pronto se oyó unos pequeños golpecitos sobre le ventana de la habitación de la castaña. Entonces, el rubio mayor se acordó de algo, o mejor dicho, de alguien. Hermione y Draco se pusieron de pie, y miraron hacia la ventana.

El ojigris camino hasta esta, aun con su hijo en brazos, y observo a su padrino detrás del vidrio. Rápidamente se acerco y la abrió.

-Padrino – Espeto el rubicundo – ¿Qué sucede?

-Draco, la orden del fénix acaba de llegar – Informo con temor de ser capturados.

-¡Es cierto! – Exclamo Hermione llevándose sus manos cubriendo su olvido – Lo olvide por completo. Hoy hay junta aquí – Dijo preocupada de que Harry y Ron descubrieran a los ex mortifagos.

Severus Snape observo a su ahijado como este sostenía aun pequeño rubiecito idéntico a él. Inmediatamente supo quién era.

-Padrino, le presento a mi hijo, Draco – Espeto el rubicundo mostrando su hijo ante el ser que siempre se preocupó por el.

El longevo observo al pequeño. Este lo miraba sonriéndole. A pesar de ser un Malfoy siempre se encontraba risueño ante todo.

-Pero profesor, no se quede ahí afuera, por favor pase – Invito la castaña haciendo que el ex profesor de pociones entrara completamente a la habitación – Draco, tienes que irte, sino lo haces pueden encerrarte de por vida.

-Granger tiene razón – Apoyo Severus – Tenemos que irnos, ahora.

Draco no sabía que decir o decidir. Por una parte no quería separarse de su amada y ahora hijo. Pero por otra, no quería pudrirse en una celda de Azkaban de por vida. Pero se lo merecía. Sabia las consecuencias que traería consigo al regresar a Londres muggle, pero nada de eso importaba ya. Observaba como su hijo jugaba con sus manitas. Suspiro y luego hablo.

-No – Contesto haciendo que Snape y la castaña se miraran entre si.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Pregunto Severus observándolo.

-No pienso escapar de nuevo – Dijo firme de sus palabras – Ya me canse de huir y esconderme de todo mundo. Ahora, tengo una celda en Azkaban esperándome y creo que ya la hice esperar mucho tiempo – Finalizo sonriendo con amargura.

-¿Y qué hay de nosotros? – Preguntó Hermione respirando agitadamente - ¿Qué pasara con tu hijo y conmigo?

-Hermione, entiéndeme, ya no puedo mas – Dijo depositando al pequeño rubiecito sobre la cama y empezando a colocarse sus viejas ropas.

La castaña siento un tremendo nudo sobre su garganta. Desvió su vista y la postro sobre su hijo. Este jugaba con las almohadas de la cama.

-No pienso dejar que hagas esto – Dijo la joven acercándose hasta su amado – No quiero verte sufriendo mas – Espeto sin aguantar mas y soltar el llanto.

Draco se maldijo y rápidamente la abrazo. Esta se aprendo de la cintura del rubio llorando sobre su pecho. Snape bajo su vista al entender las razones por las cuales su ahijado hacia todo esto; El amor.

-Hermione, ¿Estas despierta? – Se escucho la voz de un pelirrojo detrás de la puerta de la habitación de la castaña.

Severus y Hermione se pusieron alertas al oír la voz. Después, esta ultima clavo sus ojos en los grises del rubicundo. Este le sonrió demostrándole que no le tenía miedo a nadie.

-Por lo que más quieras, huye ahora – Suplicaba la castaña ahogada en llanto.

-Hermione, ¿Estás ahí? – Pregunto de nuevo el ojiazul – Escucho voces, la orden solo espera por ti para iniciar la junta, ábreme – Ordeno tocando más fuerte la puerta.

-Draco – Hablo Snape – Solo te recuerdo que si tu caes, yo caigo contigo – Recordó haciendo que el rubio sonriera con alegría.

Después se alejo de la castaña y se encamino hasta la puerta. Hermione bajo su vista. La abrió con elegancia.

-Hermione…Por fin…- Pero Ron no pudo terminar su frase al ver a un ojigris delante de el un poco demacrado y con mal aspecto.

-Buenos días, comadreja – saludo Draco abriéndole paso para que entrara.

Ron no podía hablar de la impresión. Esto debía ser un sueño. Después observo a su mejor amiga en llanto y supo que no era verdad. Rápidamente saco su varita y la apunto hacia el rubicundo.

-¿Cómo… - Después descubrió a otra persona en la alcoba; Severus Snape - ¿Cómo…como puede…- No podía terminar la frase.

-Poción multijugos, Weasley – Se adelanto el rubio - Me sorprende que no lo hayan descubierto antes, y la verdad no era de esperarse – Espeto Malfoy sonriéndole con maldad.

-Hermione…- Le hablo el ojiazul a la castaña. Esta bajo su mirada - ¿Qué significa esto?

-¿Qué no lo entiendes, idiota? – Pregunto Draco desesperado – Estoy vivo, mas que tu y el estúpido de Potter – Contesto amenazadoramente.

¿Cómo podía estar pasando esto? Se preguntaba Ron. Todo estaba yendo de maravilla. Hermione estaba tranquila y todos alegres de que por fin la joven había encontrado la paz. A pesar de que la noche anterior descubrió el reporte donde estaba escrita la muerte, ahora falsa, de Malfoy y Snape.

-Draco, por favor – Pidio Hermione clavando su mirada en los ojos grises de su amado.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto el rubio mayor observándola con cara de disgusto.

En ese momento el pelirrojo se deja ir a golpes contra el rubio. Este reacciono al instante y tomo al ex Gryffindor por el cuello de su túnica.

-¡No, Ron, Draco, basta! – Exigió la castaña asustada al ver como su amado impactaba el cuerpo de su mejor amigo contra el suelo.

El ojiazul cerró sus ojos debido al impacto y con rapidez los abrió topándose con los grises del rubio inyectados en sangre. No espero mas y forcejeo para sacarse al platino de encima.

-Te crees el muy héroe ¿no? – Susurro Draco.

-Siempre arruinas todo, Malfoy, TODO – Grito Ron lográndose sacar al rubio de encima. Este cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza fuertemente, cosa que no le importo, rápidamente se sostuvo de pie.

-¡He dicho basta! – Grito la castaña harta de que todo lo tuviesen que arreglar con golpes.

-Díselo a este estúpido – Replico el platino sacudiéndose la cabeza y mejorar su visión.

-¡No me vuelvas a insultar, imbécil! – Grito Ron intento irse a golpes de nuevo contra el rubio.

Esta vez todos se detuvieron en seco al oír los llantos del pequeño Draco. Ron y Draco mayor dirigieron sus ojos a la pequeña figura del niño llorando al oír los gritos y los insultos. Rápidamente la castaña se acerco hasta la cama.

-Son unos idiotas – Insulto llena de rabia y coraje sobre ambos chicos –Ya…mi amor…todo está bien – Alentaba sosteniendo a su hijo sobre sus brazos y refugiándolo entre su pecho y cuello. El pequeño no paraba de llorar.

En ese momento hacen acto de presencia las personas que Draco y Snape no querían ver, ahora y nunca.

-Hermione…¿estás bien? – Pregunto Harry entrando a la habitación asustado de que su mejor amiga estuviese en problemas. Al oír los fuertes ruidos y llantos de pequeño provenir de la habitación salió disparado hacia esta.

Detrás de el venían Sirius y Lupin. Al entrar a la alcoba de la ojimiel quedaron mudos al ver a dos personas que supuestamente estaban muertas. No sabia que decir o articular ante tal espectáculo.

-¿Malfoy? – Pregunto el azabache acercándose al pelirrojo al ver los hematomas que tenia sobre su rostro - ¿Profesor Snape?

El rubio y el longevo se miraron entre si y luego dirigieron sus vistas a los presentes.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? – Pregunto Sirius al no entender nada. ¿No se suponía que Draco y Severus estaba muertos?

Lupin y los demás exigían una explicación inmediatamente.

-No es obvio – Hablo el ex profesor de pociones – No estamos muertos – Dijo desafiando con la mirada a Sirius Black.

La castaña no dejaba de abrazar a su hijo y calmarlo de todo el escándalo que lo altero.

-Harry – Llamo Remus Lupin. Este lo miro – Todo está en lo que tu digas que hagamos – Dijo el licántropo haciendo recaer en todo su peso la obligación de arrestar a los ex mortifagos.

Harry Potter desvió su vista y la coloco en algún lugar de la habitación. No podía traicionar a su mejor amiga encerrando al hombre que era el amor de su vida y para colmo el padre de su hijo. Después alzo su mirada y la coloco en los ojos grises del rubio mayor. Este lo miraba desafiante y sin temor a lo que hicieran con el.

Luego la postro en la figura de su mejor amiga. Esta tenia su vista fija en el rostro de su bebe. ¡Demonios, todo estaba en su poder! No sabía qué hacer. Hermione lo penetro con su mirada.

-Tu decides, Harry – Espeto Sirius tomando el hombre de su ahijado.

-Harry, no lo hagas – Suplicaba le ojimiel al borde de las lagrimas.

El moreno se maldijo mentalmente y finalmente hablo.

-Llévenselos – Ordeno haciendo que Ron sonriera de gusto.

El pelirrojo se acercó hasta el platino y lo apreso de los brazos. Este no opuso resistencia y mucho menos objeto palabra alguna. Lupin se acerco hasta Snape e hizo lo mismo que el pelirrojo.

-¿Es tu última palabra? – Cuestión Hermione dolida por la traición de su mejor amigo.

Harry la observo devastado pero primero estaña su profesión.

-Lo siento – Finalizo conduciendo a sus presos fuera de la mansión Potter.

Draco le dirigió una sonrisa a la castaña diciéndole que no se preocupara que todo estaría bien. Hermione bajo su vista y abrazo fuertemente a su hijo llorando de nuevo al saber que perdió por segunda vez al hombre de su vida.

&

El pasillo olía horrible. Las celdas estaba asquerosas y los prisiones se encontraba dementes. Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape eran conducidos por Harry y Ron hacia su celda.

Se detuvieron en la celda No. 666, la cual ocuparían por el resto de su vida. Bueno, eso dependería del juicio final. El pelirrojo abrió las rejas y luego abrió paso para dejar entrar a sus presos. Pero no antes de que la chillona voz de una mujer se escuchara.

-Vaya, vaya – Exclamo Bellatrix Lestrange detrás de los presentes mientras se pegaba a las barras de metal – Mi querido Draco y Severus – Espetaba mal vestida y con un fuerte olor a podrido.

El ojigris y el longevo lo observaron de pies a cabeza. De aquella morena elegante ya no quedaba nada. Ahora solo quedaba una mujer esquelética con mal vestimenta y dentadura amarillenta.

-Asi que…conviviremos juntos el resto de nuestros días – Decia adentrando su rostro entro dos barras de metal – Me alegra saber que no enloqueceré sola – Finalizo soltando una carcajada.

-¿Se puede enloquecer más de lo que ya estás? – Pregunto Draco dentro de su celda al igual que su padrino. Luego el azabache cerro las rejas poniéndoles un hechizo protector.

Harry golpeo fuertemente las rejas con su puño haciendo que tanto Ron como Draco y Snape lo viesen confundidos y sin entender nada. El ojiverde acero su rostro a las barras de metal clavando su vista en los ojos grises y frios del rubio.

-¿Por qué demonios regresaste? – Pregunto furico.

Draco lo desafiaba con la mirada. No se dejaría intimidar esta vez.

-Todo estaba perfecto – Decia Harry muerto de la rabia – He incluso te hubiese ayudado a seguir manteniendo esta farsa por el resto de tu vida sin tan solo hubieras confiado en mi – Confeso haciendo que el pelirrojo y el propio Snape se sorprendieran.

-¿Hubieras sido capaz de eso, Potter? – Pregunto el platino sonriendo de lado.

-De eso y mucho mas con tal de que Hermione estuviese alegre y tranquila pero no, todo tiene que ser a tu manera – Decía el moreno alejándose de las barras.

-El hubiera no existe, Potter – Contesto Draco ampliando mas su sonrisa.

-Claro…no existe – Dijo alejándose de la celda y conduciéndose hasta la salida seguido de Ron – Pero gracias a ti ahora Hermione será infeliz el resto de su vida – Finalizo desapareciendo de la vista de los ex mortifagos.

Estas palabras hicieron que el ojigris borrar su sonrisa y postrara su rostro indignado por lo que había hecho. Se maldijo al saber que eran todas ciertas. Se alejo de las rejas y tomo asiento en la esquina de la habitación. Snape suspiro al ver como su ahijado y ahora hijo, no estaba a gusto con la decisión que hacia tomado. Se acerco hasta el y luego hablo.

-Todo saldrá bien – Alento el ex profesor – Mañana sabremos nuestro destino.

-No saldrá nada bien, por que sabemos muy bien lo que nos espera – Finalizo Draco alzando su cabeza al techo y observando la luna; Recordando a su amada e hijo.

&

Hermione Granger no había salido de su habitación desde lo que paso con Draco y Snape. Suspiro recordando la mirada que le dirigió el rubio antes de ser llevado hacia azkaban. No tenía ánimos de nada, ni siquiera de luchar por la libertad de su amado porque sabía que no había otra opción. Estaba enfadada con el por haberse entregado a una muerte segura, pero sabía que él estaba consciente de ello. Y si lo quería, pues bien.

Cerro el libro que estaba leyendo y luego lo dejo a su lado. Suspiro de nuevo. Desvió su vista hacia la cuna donde dormía plácidamente su pequeño hijo. Se levanto de su asiento y fue directo al cunero para verificar que el pequeño Draco durmiera. Y así lo hacía. Se miraba como un pequeño demonio disfrazado se ángel. Sonrió de lado y luego apago la pequeña luz que le colocaba al bebe cuando lo acostaba listo para dormir.

De pronto se escucharon unos leves golpes sobre la puerta de la castaña. Esta al oírlos autorizo la entrada.

-Hermione…- Espeto Harry entrando sigilosamente al darse cuenta que el niño dormía.

-¿Qué deseas Harry? – Pregunto la ojimiel no molesta, sino mas bien dolida por el acto que eligió su mejor amigo.

El ojiverde lo noto y le dolió.

-Solo vine avisarte que mañana temprano se llevara acabo el juicio contra Draco y Snape en la corte del ministerio de magia – Dijo sin despegar sus ojos de la castaña.

-¿Es todo? – Pregunto la ojimiel indiferentemente.

-Si – Contesto el moreno sin saber que mas decir – Bueno, no.

-Me imagino que atestiguaras en su contra ¿No? – Dijo la ex leona cerrando sus ojos al momento.

-Yo…bueno…estoy obligado a hacerlo – Espeto trastornado y dolido al ver como su amiga se desvanecía por las palabras que dijo.

-Bien, ahora déjame sola que mañana tengo que madrugar – Pidio la castaña guardando su libro en el mueble que estaba lado de su cama.

-Bien…que descanses – Dijo triste por la indiferencia de su amiga. Se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a salir. Pero no sin antes dejarle muy claro algo a la joven – Escucha…se que estas enfadada conmigo por lo que hice y no te lo discuto pero quiero que sepas algo – Espeto haciendo que la ojimiel lo mirara intrigada – Te prometo que Draco y Snape salen libres mañana – Finalizo haciendo que la joven tornara su rostro de confusión.

-Harry…tu y yo sabemos que eso es imposible…- Pero el ojiverde la interrumpió.

-Te lo juro – Dijo seguro de sus palabras. Por su cuenta corria que hacia fuera.

Hermione meneo su cabeza negativamente y luego sonrió mirando a su amigo.

-Que descanses – Finalizo la castaña sonriéndole.

-Igualmente – Espeto Harry saliendo de la habitación de su mejor amiga seguro de que el día de mañana sería el mejor para ella.

&

La mañana se encontraba muy agradable. Pero para otros no. Un rubio ojo gris y un ex profesor eran conducidos por unos aurores hacia la corte donde los juzgarían sin piedad alguna. Al llegar a la puerta donde se encontraba su mayor tortura fueron interceptados por una castaña que rápidamente se aprendo del platino. Este ya se había afeitado y utilizaba un traje muy elegante para la ocasión.

-Mi amor ¿estás bien? – Pregunto la ojimiel rompiendo el abrazo y colocando sus manos sobres las mejillas de su amado.

-Hermione…estoy bien – Dijo mintiendo para que la joven no se preocupara más de lo que ya estaba - ¿Y mi hijo…está bien?

-Si, está bien, se encuentra en el jardín jugando con Ginny y Luna mientras pasa todo esto – Espeto abrazando de nuevo y soltando unas lagrimas de dolor – Se que todo estará bien, no hay que perder la esperanza.

-Despreocúpate, no me gusta verte así – Dijo Draco alejándose de su amada ya que podía abrazarla debido a que estaba esposado – Te amo.

-También, yo te amo – Contesto la castaña capturando los labios del rubio en un apasionado beso lleno de amor y pasión.

Después de unos segundos mas besándose, uno de los aurores garraspeo su garganta interrumpiendo el lindo momento.

-Siento interrumpir, pero tengo que llevarme al acusado – Aviso conduciendo al rubio hacia la corte.

-No olvides que te amo – Finalizo Draco sonriéndole con amargura.

&

-La corte entra en Sesión – Dicto una señora acercándose al juez – El mundo mágico contra Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape por conspiración como mortifagos, conspiración predeterminado por el Asesinato de Albus Dumbledore y por último, falsificar su propia muerte – Finalizo la señora dejando los documentos encima del escritorio del Juez.

-¿Cómo se declaran los acusados? – Pregunto el Juez.

-No culpables, su señoría – Contesto el abogado encargado del caso de los ex mortifagos.

-¿Cuánto pide la defensa? – Cuestiono de nuevo el juez.

-Encierro de por vida en Azkaban – Contesto la abogada defensora.

(N/a: ¿Cómo que veo mucho la ley y el Orden:UVS, no creen? ¡Amo esa serie, es la mejor y más los detectives Steabler y Benson, son mis favoritos)

OoOoOoOoO

La corte se mostraba tensa. Y mas por Hermione. Esta no paraba de sudar y mucho menos de temblar. Ron, sentado a su lado, lo noto de inmediato.

-Tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien – Animo el pelirrojo tomando la mano de su amiga y notando se sudaba en exceso.

-No puedo, Ron, no puedo – Dijo sin despegar sus ojos de la figura de Draco quien le daba la espalda.

-Su señoría, el estado aclama al señor Harry Potter sobre el estrado para que dé su versión de los hechos – Pidió la abogada acercándose hasta su escritorio para revisar sus papeles.

En ese momento la castaña aprieta con fuerza la mano del ojiazul al ver salir a su amigo de una puerta y tomar asiento sobre el estrado. Draco no le quietaba la vista de encima al moreno y este se dio cuenta de ella y rápidamente lo desafío.

-Señor, Potter ¿Conoces a Draco Malfoy y a Severus Snape? – Pregunto la abogada acercándose al testigo.

-Si – Contesto el ojiverde viendo aun al rubio.

-¿De dónde? – Pregunto de nuevo la abogada.

-Draco cursaba en Hogwarts el mismo año que yo, pero en distinta casas. Snape era mi profesor de pociones – Contesto el azabache muy quitado de la pena.

-Señor, Potter ¿Tenia usted la sospecha de que ellos dos eran seguidores del que no debe ser nombrado? – Pregunto de nuevo.

Harry tardo en contestar unos segundos pero lo hizo.

-Si – Contesto el moreno.

-Bien – Espeto la abogada – Entonces le pregunto ¿Fueron o no fueron las personas encargadas de llevar a cabo la misión de asesinar a Albus Dombledore? – Pregunto tensando a toda la corte.

Draco observaba a Harry solo esperando que lo inculpara de una maldita vez para acabar con todo. Harry desvió su vista hacia su mejor amiga, quien lo miraba resignada. Por último postro sus ojos en los grises del rubio. Y sin poder evitarlos los recuerdos de aquella noche se apoderaron de su mente. Como la varita del ex Slytherin le apuntaba a Dumbledore. Y como este le decía al rubio de desistiera de a idea para poder ayudarlo. De cómo Snape lo descubrio y por ultimo, como de la varita de Severus salía una luz verde que impacto contra el cuerpo de Albus Dumbledore.

-¿Señor Potter? – Pregunto la abogada al ver como este no respondía.

-No – Contesto Harry haciendo que todos los presentes soltaran una gritillo de sorpresa. En especial Draco y Snape.

-¿No que, señor Potter? – Especifico la abogada.

-No, o mas bien no lo recuerdo – Contesto el ojiverde desafiando las leyes del ministerio de magia.

La abogada regreso a su escritorio y tomo de él una hoja. Después regreso a su lugar y le coloco el papel en el rostro del moreno.

-Le recuerdo que este es un informe que usted dio un dia después de la tragedia donde hace responsable a Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore – Dijo la abogada señalando a los acusados – Esta mas decir que esta bajo juramente y no solo eso, sino que también tomo la poción Veritaserum para ser obligado a decir la verdad.

Harry no le quitaba la vista de encima a esa fiera de abogada.

-Entonces, lo repito – Aviso - ¿Fueron o no fueron Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape los encargados de llevar a cabo la misión de asesinar a Albus Dumbledore? – Pregunto de nuevo.

Todos estaban ansiosos por saber la respuesta del moreno.

El ojiverde trago saliva y luego contesto.

-He dicho que no lo recuerdo – Finalizo seguro de sus palabras.

-Su señoría… – Espeto la mujer mirando al juez.

-Joven, Potter – Llamo el juez. Harry lo miro - ¿Está seguro de lo que dice? ¿No lo recuerda?

-Completamente su señoría…no recuerdo nada – Fue lo último que el moreno contesto.

-Bien…creo que dice la verdad, ya que estaba bajo juramente y se tomo la poción, mi asistente me confirmo que así lo hizo – Espeto el juez – Puede retirarse joven Potter – Ordeno haciendo que el azabache bajara del estrado y saliera por la mimas puerta por la que entro – Abogados, acérquense al estrado – Pidió el hombre.

Los tres hablaban en voz baja. Hermione no podía creer lo que había pasado. De igual modo se encontraba el rubio y su padrino. Y más al saber que este ultimo sabía perfectamente que el moreno sabia quien había asesinado a su mejor amigo; Albus Dumbledore.

Después de unos minutos más, los abogados regresan a su lugar y el juez alza la voz.

-Bien, debido a lo que paso hace apenas unos segundos y sobre la declaración del Joven Potter no me queda mas que dictaminar este juicio como nulo – Decia el señor – Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape quedan totalmente libres, pueden irse – Finalizo el juez golpeado la mesa con su martillo – Se levanta la Sesión.

Draco y Snape no podían creer lo que sus oídos oyeron. Eran libre de todo.

-Felicidades – Alento el abogado encargado de llevar la defensa de los ex mortifagos.

-Gracias – Contesto el rubio feliz. Después de todo siempre hay un final feliz.

El rubio busco con la mirada a la castaña y la encontró cerca de la puerta de salida mirándolo con amor y alegría.

&

Los ex mortifagos se encontraban casi a la salida del ministerio de magia. En ese momento se oye la voz de la única persona, aparte de su hijo, que amaba con el corazón. Se giro y puedo ver como la castaña se le dejaba ir encima.

-¡Lo logramos! – Espeto Hermione abrazando al rubio y este la elevo del suelo dándole una vuelta en el aire. Luego la volvió a colocar en el lugar.

-Todo esto no hubiese pasado si no fuera por ti – Dijo Draco capturando los labios de su amada. La ojimiel casi desvanece al sentir los calidos labios de su amado sobre los suyos.

Después de unos segundos más besándose, la ex leona decidió romper el beso.

-Felicidades, profesor Snape – Dijo como toda una Gryffindor.

-Gracias…Hermione – Espeto Severus sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez en años.

Draco y Hermione se encontraban abrazados por la cintura cuando este primero recordó algo.

-¿Y Draco? – Pregunto al no ver a su hijo en el lugar.

-Esta con Harry y Ginny en el jardín – Informo – Vamos para que lo veas – Dijo alegre de que por fin seria feliz al lado del hombre que amaba.

-Claro …Padrino ¿Viene? – Pregunto el rubio.

-No…mejor vayan ustedes, creo que tengo que ir a hablar con tu madre – Dijo recordando a Narcissa Malfoy.

-Cierto, yo la busco más tarde – Finalizo caminado hacia la salida aun prendado de la cintura de su amada.

&

El enorme jardín que poseía el ministerio de magia estaba repleto de niños jugando en el. Harry y Ron se encontraban de pie sobre el área de juego observando como Ginny y Luna jugaban con Draco. Este no paraba de carcajearse al ver todo lo que sus tías hacían para tenerlo contento.

En ese momento el rubio y la castaña hacen acto de presencia en el lugar donde se encontraba su hijo. A lo lejos, el rubio mayor no podía dejar de observar como ese pequeño rubiecito jugaba alegremente con la arena y se divertía de lo más lindo. Era suyo, era el producto del gran amor que había entre el y su amada Hermione.

-Hola, chicos – Saludo la ojimiel sonriente.

El azabache y el pelirrojo notaron al momento como su mejor amiga ahora estaba completa. Y eso les alegraba de más.

-Felicidades, Malfoy – Hablo Ron extendiendo su mano para que el ojigris la estrechara.

Draco observo la mano del ojiazul dudando un segundo pero rápidamente la acepto.

-Gracias, Weasley – Espeto el ex Slytherin.

En ese instante Ginny y Luna se acercan a los susodichos. Esta última traía al pequeño en sus brazos. Después de que todos felicitaran al rubio por su triunfo, el rubiecito le estiro sus bracitos a su padre.

Este rápidamente lo acepto.

-Qué hermoso eres…- Susurro Draco mayor besando la mejilla de su hijo.

&

La enorme habitación estaba decorada como la alcoba de una reina. Y eso era lo menos que se merecía la dueña de su corazón. Ya había pasado un mes desde que Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape habían sido liberados por el ministerio de magia. Todo marchaba a la perfección.

El rubio había recuperado toda la fortuna de su familia y ahora era dueño de varias acciones del ministerio de magia. El profesor Snape recobro su puesto en Hogwarts y ahora impartía clases de DCAO. Harry y Ron seguían en sus puestos como jefes de Aurores. Ginny solo se dedicaba a su mansión. Luna se preparaba para su próximo matrimonio con el pelirrojo. Y ella…ella se encontraba en su cama leyendo un libro de fantasía mezclada con amor.

-No puedo creer que no puedas despegarte de la lectura por un segundo – Espeto Draco saliendo del cuarto de baño. Solo llevaba puesto sus bóxers y sin camisa como siempre. Con una toalla se secaba su rubio cabello – Ni siquiera teniendo al hombre perfecto bajo tus sabanas para poderle hacer todo lo que quieras – Espeto vanidosamente opacado con lujuria. Después se recostó aun lado de su amada.

-Lo siento pero la lectura es mi pasión – Dijo la ex leona sin despegar sus ojos de su libro.

Ante esto el rubio rodo sus ojos exasperado y con un ágil movimiento le arrebato el libro a la castaña. Esta no tardo en protestar.

-¡Oye! Regrésame mi libro, ahora – Amenazo la castaña lazándose contra el cuerpo del ex Slytherin.

Este se burlaba al ver como la joven trataba de mil formas de recuperar su joya. Después de unos segundos más sin éxito, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter decidió usa otro método.

Y sin esperar más Hermione se lanzo a capturar los labios de su amado. Este no dudo ni un segundo más y le correspondo con pasión desenfrenada. Al momento que la temperatura avanzaba el rubio iba bajando la guardia. La ojimiel al sentir las debilidades de su amada, con un rápido movimiento le arrebato su libro. Después se alejo de él y soltó una sonrisa.

-Como siempre, gane – Ahora fue ella quien se burlo de el.

-Eres una tramposa, ¿Lo sabías? – Pregunto Draco ahora lazándose el a ella.

-claro que lo se – Dijo este sonriendo al sentir como su amado se colocaba encima de ella y la apresaba por las muñecas inmovilizándola – Este juego me está empezando a gustar – Espeto Hermione susurrantemente haciendo que la temperatura del rubio se empezara a elevar de nuevo.

Draco no podía dejar de admirar la belleza que era su amada. Hermione no podía dejar de darle gracias a Merlín por haberle dado los dos regalos más bellos del mundo mágico y muggle.

-Te amo con todo mi corazón, y nunca lo dejare de repetir – Decía Draco llenando de besos el cuello de la joven.

-Y yo nunca me cansare de escucharlo – Contesto Hermione viendo como el rubio la penetraba con su mirada griseazul.

Después de unos largos minutos solo mirándose en silencio, Draco hablo.

-Bien, es hora de dormir, por que mañana tengo que madrugar para ir al trabajo – Dijo saliendo de encima de su amada y acostándose al lado. Luego la abrazo por la cintura privándola de cualquier escapatoria.

-Que descanses – Contesto Hermione girando su cabeza para recibir, como desde hacía un mes, el beso de las buenas noches por parte del rubio.

-Buenas noches, mi princesa – Finalizo el ojigris besando por última vez en la noche a Hermione Jane Granger.

Después apagaron las lámparas y la enorme habitación quedo en total oscuridad. Solo la luz de la luna alumbraba la cama donde dormían. Después de unos minutos pensando, el rubio sintió como la respiración de la castaña se encontraba tranquila y pausada dando señal de que se encontraba profundamente dormida. Con cuidado entrelazo su mano derecha con la izquierda de su amada sintiendo el anillo de compromiso que le había regalado dos días atrás.

En silencio observo el hermoso rostro de Hermione a contraste con la luz de la luna. Eso era todo con lo que siempre había soñado. Tener una mujer que lo amara con locura y pasión, como lo hacia la ex leona. Un hermoso hijo con quien poder jugar y darle todo el amor del cual se encontraba lleno. Sus amigos, sus suegros que lo aceptaron alegremente, y por último llevar una relación buena con los amigos de su futuramente esposa.

Sonrió aun más. El, Draco Lucius Malfoy, derrotado por Hermione Jane Granger ¿Irónico, no creen?

Pero a pesar de todo eso, no se arrepentía de nada. Observo por última vez a la mujer con la cual estaría unido por el resto de su vida. La madre de su hijo y futuros hijos, la mujer que lo ayudo a vencer sus miedos, la mujer que le enseño a amar y ser amado, y sobre todo por la mujer por la cual estaría dispuesto a dar su vida si fuese necesario.

_**FIN**_

_¡Voy a llorar!...pero de pena. No pude hacer un final más bonito. La verdad no me convenció para nada, pero ustedes tienen la última palabra. Espero y no sean muy duros conmigo. Para serles sincera si me gusto…pero yo esperaba otra cosa…no era lo que tenía en mente pero bueno…peor es nada. La verdad les doy las gracias de todo corazón por seguirme capitulo a capitulo._

_Nunca pensé que esta historia tendría éxito. Yo solo publico por publicar, osea, que solo expreso mis ideas les gusten o no, pero veo que si les gusto y me alegra._

_Cambiando de tema; Ya tengo el próximo fic que, quiero aclararles, no es de toda mia. Es mas bien una idea en base a la historia que lee para que al rato no me reclamen. Aun no se como titularla pero se que se me ocurrirá algo mas adelante. Aun no se cuando la publicaré pero espero que sea pronto. Bien, baste de sermones, me despido de ustedes agradeciéndoles el gran apoyo que me dieron el tiempo que duro este proyecto; LAS AMO DE CORAZON A TODAS._

**Agradecimientos:**

_Betzacosta, Holly90, Gloria Fernanda, Floh Black, .Chan, Adrikari, anna- prox de malfoy, ale Masen, adrit126, alice1704 y memoriesofkagome: _De verdad muchísimas gracias por apoyarme, espero y en el otro fic lo sigan haciendo. Este capitulo es para ustedes de parte mia y de lo mas profundo de mi corazón.

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
